


Five Nights at Freddy's: Formy Życia

by CynicznaCecylia



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Body Horror, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Murder, Psychological Drama, Pyromania, Sharing a Body, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 108,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicznaCecylia/pseuds/CynicznaCecylia
Summary: Uciekająca od realnego świata w wirtualną rzeczywistość Coleen,  wielbicielka cyklu gier "FNAF" związanych z tzw. Legendą Fazbeara, wygrywa nową produkcję Fazbear Entertainment: "Pięć Nocy u Freddy'ego: Potrzebna Pomoc". Jednak  gra - a przynajmniej jej egzemplarz - nie zachowuje się tak jak powinna. Jedna z postaci, królik-antagonista Glitchtrap, sprawia wrażenie o wiele bardziej żywego niż powinien...Balansujący na granicy szaleństwa William Afton wreszcie znajduje drogę ucieczki z cyfrowego piekła, w którym utknął. Ową drogą jest stojąca u progu dorosłości nastolatka. Jednak wkrótce odkrywa, że dziewczyna nie jest taką, jaką się wydaje, a uciekając trafił z jednego piekła w drugie.Witaj w świecie, gdzie każdy ma swój sekret, zemsta jest gorzka niczym żółć, nadzieja przeraża perspektywą rozpaczy, a przebaczenie nie jest w stanie ukoić ducha. Poznaj bohaterów, którzy już dawno przekonali się, że nie można uciec od swoich demonów, jedynie je oswoić.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog: Desperacja

**Author's Note:**

> Praca opublikowana na Wattpadzie: https://www.wattpad.com/story/205653209-fnaf-formy-życia.
> 
> Fanfiction w oparciu o serię gier "Five Nights at Freddy's", począwszy od FNAF1 do FNAF: Help Wanted. Treść odbiega od większości teorii tyczących się serii, ale logicznie łączy i uzupełnia zaprezentowane w grach wydarzenia. Wszystko przedstawione tak, aby zarówno fani FNaF'a jak i osoby nigdy nie mające do czynienia z serią mogły się odnaleźć w stworzonym przeze mnie i autora gier świecie.
> 
> INFO!!! Poszukuję tłumacza na angielski. Ktoś coś?

Wszystko ewoluuje. Stworzenia żywe, ekosystemy, ale nie tylko. Idee, społeczeństwa oraz technologia również. Nawet ekonomia. Przede wszystkim ekonomia. Człowiek, odkąd wynaleziono pieniądz, wynajduje niezliczone sposoby zarabiania go. A te, wraz z okolicznościami nieustannie się rozwijają i zmieniają, przyjmując najprzeróżniejsze formy. Nic więc dziwnego, że i Fazbear Entertainment musiało sięgnąć po nowe sposoby pomnażania gotówki, szczególnie, od kiedy nad siecią restauracji dla najmłodszych pojawiła się czarna chmura niesławy. Niesławy podszytej grozą.

Dotychczas tłumy klientów potentatom dziecięcej gastronomi i rozrywki gwarantowali ich artyści. Artyści niezwykli, bo elektroniczni – zabawiające dzieciaki wielkie, zwierzokształtne roboty, animatroniki, których naczelną gwiazdą był wokalista Freddy Fazbear, brązowy, robotyczny niedźwiedź oraz jego późniejsze wcielenia. Wraz z trojgiem elektronicznych przyjaciół: grającym na gitarze królikiem Bonniem, kelnerką-kurczakiem Chicką oraz lisim piratem Foxym byli ulubieńcami maluchów. Do tego smaczne, atrakcyjnie wyglądające jedzenie, przyjemne otoczenie i sporo automatów z grami dla nieco starszych bywalców. Prosty przepis na sukces. Niestety restauracje, a później i cała markę prześladowało ponure fatum. Zaczęło się już od pierwszej lokacji: Rodzinnej Restauracji Fredbeara.

Na początku nie było robotów. Ich miejsce zajmowali dwaj mechaniczni śpiewacy: królik Springbonnie i niedźwiedź Fredbear, ulubieńcy publiki, dzięki którym małych klientów przybywało, a pieniądze spływały szerokim strumieniem. Dlatego postanowiono iść za ciosem i zainwestować w nieco bardziej zaawansowanych technicznie artystów - zakupiono animatroniki. Pomysł okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę, a Rodzinna Restauracja Fredbear'a gwałtownie zyskała na i tak już niemałej popularności. Do tego stopnia, że zaczęto seryjnie produkować maskotki przedstawiające mechanicznych i elektronicznych artystów. Te znów schodziły jak świeże bułeczki. Wydawało się, że każde dziecko pragnie mieć pluszową podobiznę któregoś ze swoich ulubieńców.

Tak, animatroniki zdobyły wielką sławę. Nie dość, że posiadały większy zakres ruchów od swych mechanicznych kolegów, to jeszcze poruszały się płynniej i nie wymagały skomplikowanego nakręcania. Jednak Springbonnie i Fredbear mieli zbyt wielu małych fanów, żeby ot tak ich wycofać. Dlatego postanowiono powoli powymieniać ich mechaniczne wnętrza na coś nieco bardziej zaawansowanego. Jednak, jako że nie chciano ściągać generujących spore zyski ulubieńców publiczności na kilka tygodni ze sceny, postanowiono robić to kawałek po kawałku. Na raty. Nocami. Niestety okazało się to fatalnym w skutkach błędem.

Swoisty werbel do nadchodzącej tragedii stanowił wypadek jednego z ludzkich pracowników restauracji. Otóż raz na jakiś czas powłoki zarówno mechanicznych jak i elektronicznych artystów trzeba było oddawać do czyszczenia. Dlatego też każdy z nich posiadał ich kilka kompletów. Owe powłoki dostosowano do tego, aby pełniły również rolę kostiumów, które czasem przywdziewała obsługa. Oczywiście, ze względu na znajdujące się w powłokach elementy przyczepu do mechanicznych szkieletów i zabezpieczające je zatrzaski, przy zakładaniu kostiumów należało zachować pewną dozę ostrożności. Rozebrać się do bielizny, a przynajmniej mieć na sobie coś przylegającego do ciała. Luźne dżinsy i swetry były stanowczo zakazane. Niestety zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto zignoruje instrukcje. Tym razem owym kimś okazał się dorabiający w wakacje, siedemnastolatek. Zahaczył spodniami o jeden z zatrzasków, metalowe mocowania odskoczyły i przebiły mu udo, wywołując obfite krwawienie. Szczęśliwie w restauracji stworzono pomieszczenie medyczne, w którym pracowała dyżurna pielęgniarka – kobieta zdołała zahamować upływ krwi do czasu przybycia karetki i nastolatek wyszedł z opresji bez większego szwanku. Niestety wydarzenie miało swoje reperkusje. Powstały irracjonalne plotki, jakoby kostiumy były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, zatrzaski puszczały same z siebie, a pokój medyczny tak naprawdę stanowił miejsce, do którego zmiażdżony zaczepami pracownik miał się doczołgać, żeby nie skonać na oczach klientów. Zdarzali się nawet dowcipnisie tworzący fałszywe taśmy instruktażowe dla obsługi wspominające o tym, jak bardzo kostiumy są groźne dla noszących je pechowców. Paradoksalnie owe plotki, fałszywe taśmy i bzdury powtarzane z ust do ust, wcale nie zmniejszyły obrotów restauracji, przeciwnie. Zaroiło się w niej od nastolatków nękanych niezdrową ciekawością. Pierw wypytujących obsługę o niemające miejsca incydenty, a potem – kiedy wreszcie znudziło im się to – oblegających automaty do gier.

Niestety następny incydent nie przyniósł niczego pozytywnego dla Fazbear Entertainment.

Początek tragedii rozegrał się jesienią osiemdziesiątego trzeciego w trakcie przyjęcia urodzinowego siedmioletniego chłopca, Normana Aftona. Grupka starszych dzieciaków pod przywództwem brata solenizanta postanowiła nastraszyć malca i zmusić go, aby pocałował Fredbear'a. Doszło do szamotaniny i głowa dziecka znalazła się w paszczy mechanicznego piosenkarza. W nakręcanym mechanizmie, szczękach unoszących się do góry i opadających z siłą zdolną zginać metal i miażdżyć kości.

Chłopiec nie zmarł od razu, chociaż doznał poważnego urazu głowy. Życie opuściło go dopiero cztery miesiące później. Na temat jego śmierci powstało wiele plotek. Mówiono, że nigdy nie odzyskał pełni świadomości i nieustannie bytował w półśnie dręczony koszmarami. Koszmarami, w których mordercze animatroniki chciały go pożreć. W których był nieustannie ścigany i nękany, póty nie umarł ze strachu.

Chociaż ojciec chłopca, a zarazem szef ochrony restauracji, nie pozwał swych pracodawców, pod adresem Rodzinnej Restauracji Fredbear'a posypały się liczne oskarżenia. Przestano w mechanicznych artystach widzieć ulubieńców publiki, a zaczęto śmiercionośne maszyny. Na domiar złego ktoś odkrył, że Springbonnie i Fredbear z urządzeń typowo mechanicznych mieli zostać przerobieni na animatroniki. Na urządzenia delikatniejsze, posiadające czujniki nacisku, których szczęki nie stanowiłyby sprężynowo nakręcanych imadeł. Odkryto też, że robiono to na raty, aby nie pozbawiać publiki dwóch mechanicznych artystów, a restauracji wpływów. Od razu zakrzyknięto, że wypadek był winą szefostwa, ich chciwości. Że gdyby zdjęto mechanicznych śpiewaków ze sceny i udoskonalono ich od razu, do tragedii by nie doszło. Że to przez nich niewinny chłopiec stracił życie w tak tragicznych okolicznościach.

Obwiniono firmę, bo tak było najłatwiej. Najprościej. Nikt nie zapytał, gdzie byli dorośli, dlaczego nie zareagowali, kiedy starsi chłopcy dręczyli zastraszonego siedmiolatka. Nikt nie wskazał palcem na nastoletnich łobuzów, bandę dwunasto i trzynastoletnich chłopców czerpiących radość z dokuczania młodszemu koledze, którzy za nic mieli wielkie wywieszki „nie wchodzić na scenę", „nie dotykać". Wszyscy woleli winić maszyny i ich właścicieli, zrzucając tym samym winę ze swoich barków. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że robiąc to, atakowano i ojca zmarłego chłopca, który przecież pracował w restauracji Fredbear'a, mało tego – był tam szefem ochrony. Zdawało się, że świat za nic ma jego ból i żałobę.

Nazwa „Freadbear" i postać żółtego, śpiewającego niedźwiedzia przestały się kojarzyć z rozrywką, a zaczęły z tragedią. Restauracja upadła. Jednak biznes, który zaznał smaku sukcesu, nie poddaje się od tak. Chce przeżyć. Walczy, niczym zdesperowane zwierzę. Dlatego parę lat później otwarto drugą restaurację. Zmieniono lokalizację, wymieniono Freddy'ego, Chickę i Bonniego na nowe, plastikowe wersje o nieco przyjaźniejszych obliczach i drobniejszych, mniej przytłaczających gabarytach, a twarzą marki został Freddy. Tak powstała Pizzeria Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Ponownie wszystko zapowiadało się dobrze. Wręcz bardzo dobrze. Nad wyraz obiecująco. Klienci przybywali tłumnie, pieniądze napływały szerokim strumieniem. Dlatego po kilku miesiącach otwarto następne dwie restauracje i powoli zaczęto myśleć o całej sieci. Niestety zupełnie niespodziewanie znowu zaczęły się kłopoty. Zaginęło czworo nastolatków oraz dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, córka właściciela marki Fazbear Entertainment, Henry'ego Rozenberga.

Rozpoczęto śledztwo. Podobno znaleziono poszlaki wiążące zniknięcia z pizzerią, ale nie było żadnych twardych dowodów. Jednak tyle wystarczyło, aby reputacja lokacji podupadła. Załamanie pana Rozenberga nie pomogło. Na domiar złego nowe animatroniki zaczęły wykazywać dziwne, niezaprogramowane im zachowania. Szybko uznano je za potencjalnie niebezpiecznie i oddano do zniszczenia, a pizzeria została tymczasowo zamknięta. Jednak zawieszenie działalności lokalu nie zdołało zapobiec kolejnemu nieszczęściu. Tym razem zginęła czternastoletnia dziewczyna. Włamała się do magazynu pizzerii, próbując ukraść jednego z nowych animatroników, a wtedy doszło w nim do spięcia i... Ugryzł ją. Co prawda był tworem elektronicznym, a nie mechanicznym, więc miał słabszy ucisk szczęk niż Fredbear, ale jego plastikowo-metalowa paszcza została uzbrojona w ostre, przypominające kołki zęby. Te przebiły czaszkę, uszkadzając płat czołowy i doprowadzając do śmierci. Ponownie odwleczonej w czasie. To wydarzenie, określone mianem ugryzienia z osiemdziesiątego siódmego, stanowiło gwóźdź do trumny pizzerii... A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Otóż ta nie poddała się łatwo. Po dwóch latach powstała z grobu niczym wampir.

Otwarto ją ponownie ze starą obsadą – dawne animatroniki powróciły do łask, ale nieco odświeżono ich wygląd, czyniąc bardziej sympatycznymi. Zastanawiano się też czy nie przywrócić Springbonniego i Fredbeara, nawet ich w pełni zmodernizowano, jednak koniec końców uznano to za zbytnie ryzyko. A nuż na ich widok pamięć o tragedii sprzed lat uległaby odświeżeniu? Mało tego, gdyby tamto zdarzenie zostało powiązane z ugryzieniem z osiemdziesiątego siódmego... Naprawdę nie było warto. Mimo tego oba animatroniki czekały cierpliwie w pomieszczeniu technicznym na lepsze czasy. Czasy, które miały nigdy nie nadejść.

Pizzeria... Cóż, była popularna, jednak nie odniosła takiego sukcesu jak jej poprzednie wersje i wręcz kwitnące, nieobciążone ponurą przeszłością restauracje w innych miastach. Przeszłością, która obrosła legendą. Bardzo nieprzyjemną, wręcz fantastyczną. Baśnią. Miejskim mitem zdającym się żyć własnym życiem. Mówiono, że zaginione dzieci zostały zamordowane. Mówiono, że ich ciała upchnięto w kostiumy animatroników. Opowiadano, że żądne zemsty dusze opanowały elektronicznych śpiewaków i teraz nocami szukają swego mordercy, zabijając każdego, kto wejdzie im w drogę. W dodatku jeden z nocnych stróżów zaginął bez wieści, co tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

Tego rodzaju historie fascynowały i przyciągały niezdrową uwagę. Po restauracji zaczęło się kręcić mnóstwo ciekawskich, szepczących po kątach i denerwujących klientów. Zaczęli rozpowiadać, że animatroniki otacza smród rozkładających się ciał. Mówili, że z ich oczu i pysków cieknie krew. To znów zainteresowało sanepid.

Pizzeria Freddy'ego Fazbeara ponownie została zamknięta. Miał to być tylko chwilowy przestój na czas kontroli sanepidowskiej, jednak w jego trakcie nieznany sprawca zniszczył wszystkie animatroniki. To dobiło restaurację.... Ale nie biznes. Reszta placówek miała się dobrze. Z dnia na dzień przybywało ich coraz więcej i wszystkie generowały wysokie zyski. W dodatku i ta feralna pizzeria ponownie zaczęła przynosić korzyści.

Niesława otaczająca lokal zamiast rzucić cień na pozostałe lokale Fazbear Entertainment stała się czynnikiem napędzającym ewolucję firmy i prowadzonego przez nią biznesu. Otóż na podstawie przekazywanych z ust do ust miejskich legend i ponurych opowieści wydano liczne gry komputerowe, których bohaterami były mordercze animatroniki. Stworzono nawet animowany serial grozy, a ten szybko stał się prawdziwym hitem. Bo każdy biznes ewoluuje, dostosowując się do natury ludzkiej. Zaś ta natura lubi mrok.

Tak, marka Fazbear Entertainment przetrwała. Mało tego, odniosła sukces. Ponownie. Jednak nie znaczyło to, że nie nękały jej drobne problemy. Otóż w jednej z siostrzanych lokacji – Świat Pizzy Circus Baby – doszło do zaginięcia trojga pracowników technicznych, a w odstępie kilku dni przepadła też większość animatroników... Czy raczej większość wypełniającej je elektroniki. Barwne obudowy robotów porzucono jak kokony motyli, które właśnie rozwinęły skrzydła. Na domiar złego pojawiły się też pogłoski o zniknięciach dzieci w okolicy rzeczonej pizzerii, ale nie powiązano ich w żaden sposób z lokalem... Mimo wysiłków wielbicieli miejskich legend i podejrzliwości policji. Niedługo potem spłonął też założony przez jednego z fanów opowieści o morderczych animatronikach dom strachów, Fazbear Fright, gdzie eksponowano zniszczone roboty z dwóch pierwszych pizzerii. Znowu pięć lat później doszło do pożaru kolejnego lokalu, tak zwanej „franczyzy", spod szyldu kompani.

Fazbear Entertainment nauczyła się przekuwać niesławę w zysk, lecz tego typu historie, chociaż napędzały zyski ze sprzedaży horrorowych produktów, zmniejszały wpływy z pizzerii. Postanowiono temu zaradzić w wyjątkowo przemyślny sposób. Za pomocą kolejnej gry. Gry łączącej w sobie wszystkie pokręcone opowieści związane z Pizzerią Freddy'ego Fazbeara, ale nie tylko. W grze ukryto tak zwane „sekrety". Bonusy możliwe tylko do znalezienia przez wybitnych, dociekliwych graczy. Czym były te bonusy? Dowodami tyczącymi się wszelkich spraw powiązanych z niesławną pizzerią i kolejnymi wypadkami. Oczywiście dowody tak dobrano, aby tworzyły wygodne dla firmy historie. Historie, wedle których winę za zniknięcia nie tylko w Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara, a całym miasteczku, ponosił wędrowny przestępca-psychopata. Bliżej nieokreślony mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie pedofil. Bezimienny włóczykij przemierzający kraj, imający się dorywczych prac lub żebrzący. Morderczy łowca-nomad. Pizzeria miała zostać mylnie powiązana ze zniknięciami, ponieważ większość miejscowych dzieci i nastolatków regularnie ją odwiedzała. To, że zaginieni należeli do owej większości zrzucono na karb przypadku. Czy raczej tak dobrano dowody, aby na karb przypadku zrzucili to gracze. Z kolei za pożar Fazbear's Fright miały odpowiadać wadliwa, przeciążona instalacja elektryczna i nieuwaga stróża nocnego, który pełnił jednocześnie rolę wsparcia technicznego. A co z zaginionymi pracownikami Świata Pizzy Circus Baby? Ci mieli być złodziejami tudzież szpiegami przemysłowymi, którzy zatrudnili się w pizzerii tylko po to, aby ukraść elektroniczne wnętrzności robotów i przekazać je bliżej nieokreślone konkurencji. Podobnie z pożarem franszczyzny, Pizzerii Freddy'ego Gwiazdy Rocka. Wszystkim obciążono tajemniczą konkurencję. A najlepsze było to, że niczego nie powiedziano wprost. Skrawki dowodów, wywiadów, informacji i wycinków z gazet tak dobrano, aby gracze zaczęli myśleć, to co Fazbear Entertainment chciało, aby myśleli. Gracze znów... Cóż, zachowali się jak gracze. Pierw wymienili się zdobytymi w grze informacjami, a potem zaczęli zasypywać fora fanów rozmaitymi teoriami. Teoriami, które ewoluowały po każdej aktualizacji gry zawierającej nowe elementy rozgrywki oraz nowe ukryte poszlaki. Większość z nich pokrywała się z tym, co Fazbear Entertainment chciało, aby zostało wywnioskowane. Oczywiście zdarzały się i inne, zupełnie abstrakcyjne, wręcz fantastyczne... Jednak nie przejmowano się nimi.

Tak, ekonomia ewoluuje, a wraz z nią jej dzieci: przedsięwzięcia, mniejsze i większe biznesy, firmy. Zupełnie jak żywe organizmy. I jak żywe organizmy wszystkie pragną przetrwać. Przetrwać i zagarnąć tak wiele, jak tylko mogą. Z darwinistyczną desperacją sięgają po wszystkie możliwe środki, aby to osiągnąć. Kłamstwo. Manipulację. Czasem szantaż i przekupstwo. Nie wykazują przy tym najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Nie mają poczucia winy. Są prymitywnie bezwzględne. Mimo swych zaawansowanych mechanizmów przystosowawczych nadal stanowią stworzenia pierwotne, pozbawione moralności i tak zwanych uczuć wyższych.

Zabawne, ale uczucia – takie jak na przykład poczucie winy – także ewoluują. Nie, nie chodzi tu o zmianę przyjaźni w miłość czy zranionej miłości w nienawiść. To tylko zwykłe metamorfozy, zmiana dnia w noc, gąsienicy w motyla. Emocje ewoluują dostosowując się do sytuacji. Miłość do partnera czy partnerki po kilkunastu latach małżeństwa, nawet jeżeli jest tak samo silna, ma zupełnie inny wymiar. Motyle w brzuchu, wybuchy namiętności i wzajemne uzależnienie zmienia się w coś stabilnego i codziennego, lecz równie cennego... Chociaż miłość nie jest najlepszym przykładem. Występuje w zbyt wielu odzieniach, jest zawiła, skomplikowana i każdy z nas odczuwa ją inaczej. Lepiej nadaje się strach. Ten prawdziwy.

Strach jest prostszy niż miłość i bardziej uniwersalny. Dotyka praktycznie wszystkich w ten sam sposób. Na czym polega jego ewolucja? Otóż, kiedy znajdujemy się w sytuacji zagrożenia, ogrania nas lęk. Intensywny, uwalniający mnóstwo adrenaliny, przyspieszających oddech, tętno i szybkość reakcji, zwiększających wydolność, ale utrudniających racjonalne myślenie. Ten rodzaj strachu jest dobry, gdy trzeba działać błyskawicznie, zaatakować lub uciec. Doskonały, kiedy zagrożenie jest krótkotrwałe. Jednak co, gdy stan zagrożenia utrzymuje się całymi godzinami, a czasem dniami, może nawet tygodniami? Co wtedy? Strach znika? Otóż nie. Zmienia swą formę. Mało tego, jest równie silny, chociaż mniej intensywny. Przypomina tępy, lecz znośny ból. To strach pozwalający jeść, spać, a nawet odpoczywać, ale trzymający w stanie nieustannej czujności. Pełniący rolę strażnika gotowego podnieść w każdej chwili alarm.

Podobnie z nieco bardziej skomplikowanym uczuciem, jakim jest właśnie poczucie winy. Wielkie, domagające się zadośćuczynienia. Nieustannie narastające, wchłaniające towarzyszące mu emocje. Stające się coraz intensywniejsze, niemal obsesyjne, nacechowane desperacją. Desperacją silniejszą niż ta bestii walczącej o życie. Ponurą, szaloną, zdolną do czynienia rzeczy potwornych i wspaniałych. Potrafiącą przełamywać bariery pozornie nie do przełamania...


	2. I Wielka wygrana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej zapomniałam dodać - akcja dzieje się w latach pięćdziesiątych XXI wieku.

Coleen półleżała na ławce, już nawet nie próbując słuchać matematyka, który z poświęceniem godnym lepszej sprawy usiłował wytłumaczyć klasie równania kwadratowe. Było na to zwyczajnie za gorąco. Mimo zasuniętych żaluzji żar wlewał się do dusznego pomieszczenia, odbierając wszystkim siły i wolę życia. Furkoczący pod sufitem wiatrak niewiele pomagał. Strugi potu ściekały czołach i zgarbionych plecach, co chwilę czyjaś ręka sięgała po wodę. Zeszyty i książki leżały bezużytecznie na stolikach, nietknięte od początku lekcji. Jedynie tłusta, szaleńczo obijająca się o szybę w drzwiach mucha, zdawała się mieć niespożyte zapasy energii.

Ciężko oddychając, obserwowała wskazówki wolno przemierzające tarczę staromodnego zegara wiszącego nad tablicą. Do dzwonka pozostało ledwie piętnaście minut, ale nawet tyle w przypominającej przedsionek piekła klasie zdawało się wiecznością. Nie tylko dla niej. Po chwili nawet nauczyciel się poddał i udając, że ma ważny telefon – jego komórka nie zadzwoniła, nie zawibrowała, a jej ekran pozostał ciemny – wyszedł z klasy. Coleen mogła się założyć, że pobiegł do toalety się schłodzić, ewentualnie zaatakował automat z napojami. Sama miała na to ochotę. Podobnie jak wszyscy w klasie.

\- Nie no, zaraz chyba stanę w ogniu, dostanę jakiegoś samozapłonu czy coś – sapnęła Evita, Meksykanka z ławki obok, wachlując się intensywnie ręką. To, że ktoś pochodzący z kraju, gdzie temperatura niejednokrotnie sięga czterdziestu stopni, narzekał na gorąco, dużo mówiło o dotkliwości upału.

Słysząc to, Coleen nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od komentarza.

\- Jest piekielnie gorąco, ale nie aż tak gorąco – mruknęła, zerkając na dziewczynę. – Do stanięcia w ogniu jeszcze długa droga. Mówię jako ekspert.

Evita drgnęła, a jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował ku prawej ręce Coleen i pokrywającego ją, paskudnego poparzenia. Rozległej blizny wylewającej się spod śnieżnobiałego rękawka T-shirtu i ciągnącej po same czubki palców. Dopiero po chwili spojrzała jej w oczy.

\- Dziewczyno... Czasami myślę, że pod definicją słowa „creepy" powinno być twoje zdjęcie.

\- Dziękuję.

Evita przewróciła oczyma, odwracając wzrok, a Coleen znowu wbiła spojrzenie w tykający na ścianie zegar. Tak, nikomu nie groziło stanięcie w płomieniach, ale temperatura była wystarczająco wysoka, aby nawet młode i silne organizmy licealistów zaczęły się buntować. Jej także. Dlatego z niecierpliwością wypatrywała końca zajęć. Chwili, kiedy będzie mogła opuścić zatłoczoną szkołę i uciec w jakieś przyjemne, klimatyzowane miejsce. Wiedziała nawet jakie.

Miejscowa restauracja Freddy'ego Fazbeara otwierała się po wielkiej renowacji... Czy raczej już się otwarła. Wczoraj. Hucznie. Podobno wprowadzono w niej wiele zmian. Dodano żłobek dla najmłodszych, gdzie animatorzy i profesjonalni opiekunowie zabawiali maluchy, kącik ciszy, w którym rodzice mogli przez chwilę odpocząć od swoich pociech oraz zupełnie nową atrakcję – Studio Tańca Łasicy Wandy. Ostatnio kraj opanował swego rodzaju boom na taniec i najwyraźniej kierownictwo Fazzbear Entertainment postanowiło to wykorzystać. Stworzyło nowego animatronika, który – wedle założeń – miał uczyć najmłodszych oraz ich rodziców tańca, a przy okazji promować aktywny tryb życia. W sieci krążyły plotki, jakoby chciano wyemitować telewizyjny program edukacyjny dla najmłodszych, którego bohaterką miała być właśnie Wanda. Jednak nowy animatronik, podobnie jak atrakcje dla kilkulatków, niewiele Coleen obchodziły. Zamierzała tam wstąpić z innego powodu... Powodów. Trzech. Pierwszy to oczywiście klimatyzacja. Drugi to jedzenie. Jak na knajpę pierwotnie przeznaczoną dla dzieci, serwowano tam naprawdę dobre rzeczy. Pyszne pizze, cudowne desery lodowe, wspaniałe koktajle, chrupkie frytki i wiele, wiele innych. Nie tylko dań barowych. W dodatku to wszystko w przystępnych cenach. Trzeci powód to salon gier oraz jego nowa oferta.

Od lat wszystkie lokale spod znaku Fazbear Entertainment posiadały mniejsze bądź większe salony gier. Te zwabiały do restauracji żądnych elektronicznej rozrywki, a także skupiały społeczność fanowską Legendy Fazbeara, jak nazywano gry i produkcje telewizyjne powstałe w oparciu o prześladujący markę pech.

Coleen nie była jakąś wielką fanką Legendy Fazbeara, ale naprawdę lubiła gry z nią związane. Dlatego też ogłoszenie w sieci, mówiące o nowej promocji związanej z otwarciem lokalu od razu przykuło jej uwagę. Otóż niedawno Fazbear Entertainment wydało grę przeznaczoną na znajdujące się w salonie konsole HNVR: „Drogę do Wyjścia". Co prawda sama „Droga do Wyjścia" – według recenzji nakierowana głownie na akcję i pokonywanie przeciwników – niezbyt ją interesowała, ale to, że uzyskując w niej ponad dwa tysiące punktów na poziomie „koszmar" mogła wygrać „Pięć Nocy u Freddy'ego: Potrzebna Pomoc" już tak. Bardzo chciała dostać "Potrzebną Pomoc" w swoje ręce, niestety ostatnimi czasy ojciec mocno ograniczył jej fundusze na rozrywkę elektroniczną, stwierdzając, że spędza zbyt wiele czasu w świecie wirtualnym... Zupełnie jakby rzeczywistość stanowiła lepszą opcję.

Westchnęła. Zdobycie dwóch tysięcy punktów w grze, w którą nigdy nie grała i to na najwyższym poziomie stanowiło wyzwanie. Podobnie jak wytrzymanie siedmiu godzin w nieklimatyzowanej, dusznej szkole podczas najbardziej upalnego dnia lata. Dnia, w którym nauczycielka historii zemdlała z gorąca... A wcześniej kilkoro uczniów, na szczęście – lub niestety, zależy z której strony na to spojrzeć – nie z jej klasy. Jednak nawet to nie przekonało dyrekcji do odwołania lekcji.

Miała nadzieję, że jeżeli jutro temperatura utrzyma się na podobnym poziomie, władze miasta pójdą po rozum do głowy i odgórnie odwołają zajęcia szkolne.

W końcu wskazówka minutnika stanęła na dwunastce i rozbrzmiał upragniony dzwonek. Wszyscy zerwali się z krzeseł i czym prędzej pognali do wyjścia, jakby nagle zyskali nowe siły. Ona się nie spieszyła. Wątpiła, aby kilka minut ją zbawiło, poza tym wiedziała, że nim dotrze do Pizzerii Fazbeara, będzie musiała stawić czoła skwarowi na zewnątrz.

Może przed wyjściem dobrym pomysłem byłoby zajrzeć do łazienki? Schłodzić nieco twarz wodą, zrobić z siebie człowieka? Teraz pewnie wyglądała jak spocony szczur, a ojciec nie raz jej powtarzał, że ma zwracać uwagę na prezencję. Że ma być skromna, dziewczęca, i schludna, zachowywać się właściwie i nie przynosić mu wstydu. Przede wszystkim nie przynosić mu wstydu.

Wzdychając, skręciła w boczny korytarz i skierowała się ku drzwiom z napisem „WC".

Szkolna łazienka wyglądała jak w filmach. Tanie kafelki, drzwi toalet pokryte rozmaitymi napisami – plotkami, pogłoskami, oszczerstwami i miłosnymi wyznaniami – rząd umywalek, nad którymi połyskiwały proste lustra i absolutny brak mydła. Sprzątaczki dwa razy w tygodniu je uzupełniały, jednak to jakimś tajemniczym sposobem niemal natychmiast znikało. Szczęśliwie akurat teraz mydła nie potrzebowała.

Spojrzała w lustro. Nawet w normalnych warunkach nie stanowiła nazbyt interesującego widoku. Popielate włosy, szarobrązowe oczy, pospolite rysy twarzy, przeciętna sylwetka, przeciętny wzrost. Należała do tego typu osób, na które nie zwraca się uwagi, dopóki na człowieka nie wpadną. Zlewała się z tłumem. Właściwie to zlewałaby się, gdyby nie pokrywająca rękę paskudna blizna po poparzeniu i strój – założona na biały T-shirt, prosta, sięgającą za kolana sukienka na ramiączkach. Szerokich. Oczywiście granatowa. Ojciec nie aprobował „krzykliwych barw". Do tego tenisówki, również granatowe i białe skarpetki. Tyle wystarczało, aby odznaczała się na tle kolorowych, z lekka niechlujnych, usiłujących za wszelką cenę „wyrazić siebie" – cokolwiek to nie znaczyło – rówieśników. Wyglądała jak ktoś z innej epoki...

Obecnie jak ktoś z innej epoki, kto lada moment dostanie udaru cieplnego.

Skrzywiła się, naprawdę nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej miała tak czerwoną twarz. Nawet po gimnastyce z tą uwielbiająca biegi i tory przeszkód sadystką, panią Morrison. Z lekka opuchnięte oczy otoczone cieniem niewyspania dodawały całości pewnego dramatyzmu.

Porządnie przemyła twarz i kark chłodną wodą, przetarła pachy antybakteryjnymi chusteczkami, które zawsze miała pod ręką, zaaplikowała kolejną dawkę antypespirantu i poprawiła włosy. Potem po raz kolejny przemyła twarz. Tak na wszelki wypadek. W końcu odzyskała względnie normalny koloryt i wygląd pensjonariuszki z angielskiej szkoły dla dobrze urodzonych dziewcząt.

Stanowczo nie pasowała tutaj. Niestety ojciec uparł się, że posłanie jej do liceum publicznego to dobry pomysł, bo pomoże mu w karierze. Nie, żeby uważała, że w prywatnej szkole dla bogaczy odnalazłaby się lepiej, ale prywatne szkoły miały klimatyzację. Do tego mydło w toaletach, świetnie wyposażone stołówki oraz nowoczesne sale lekcyjne. Przede wszystkim jednak klimatyzację.

Z tą myślą opuściła toaletę.

W drodze do wyjścia zahaczyła o automat z napojami. Na zdrowy rozsądek, wydanie pieniędzy na napój w puszce, tuż przed pójściem do pizzerii mijało się z celem, ale przy panującym na zewnątrz skwarze, coś chłodnego do picia naprawdę mogło się przydać.

Gdy tylko wyszła na zewnątrz, pogratulowała sobie zakupu.

Uderzenie gorąca było jak cios w twarz. Co prawda w samej szkole temperatura zdawała się nie do wytrzymania, ale mury starego budynku chroniły przed palącymi promieniami bezlitosnego słońca. Tymczasem wyłożony betonowymi płytami szkolny plac stanowił odpowiednik wielkiej patelni. Naprawdę należało przechrzcić idiotę, który projektując go, nie pomyślał o zasadzeniu chociażby kilku drzew. Co prawda od paru lat pojawiały się głosy, że należałoby przebudować okolicę, zainwestować w nieco zieleni miejskiej, ale jakoś zawsze brakowało funduszy.

\- Jasna cholera, przecież to nawet nie lato – mruknęła pod nosem, otwierając puszkę.

Efekt cieplarniany. Od kilku lat rząd podejmował naprawdę intensywne działania, aby zatrzymać wcześniej negowane zmiany klimatyczne, co jasno mówiło jak bardzo jest źle. Osobiście podejrzewała, że nim ktoś wpadnie na cudowny pomysł, jak naprawić dziesięciolecia ignorowania problemu i zaniedbań, ludzkość zdąży się usmażyć. I dobrze.

Pizzeria Freddye'go mieściła się niecałe piętnaście minut drogi na piechotę od szkoły, lecz napój starczył Collen ledwie na połowę. Gdy zgrzana i zasapana stanęła na progu lokalu, zdążyła zapomnieć, że w ogóle coś piła. Zmęczona nawet nie spojrzała na odnowioną fasadę budynku, która notabene niewiele się zmieniła, tylko swym zwyczajem pomachała wiszącym nad drzwiami podobiznom animatroników i niezwłocznie weszła do wnętrza.

Cudownie chłodnego wnętrza.

Wnętrza innego niż zapamiętała.

Oczywiście spodziewała się, że będzie inaczej niż przedtem, w końcu lokal nie dość, że przeszedł całkowitą renowację, to jeszcze znacznie zwiększył swoją powierzchnię. Jednak nie oczekiwała, że wystrój powróci do korzeni. Na podłodze pojawiły się czarno-białe, ułożone w szachownicę kafelki, a kolorowe, pokryte plakatami i podobiznami animatroników ściany przecinał poziomy pas czarno-białej kostki. Do tego to umeblowanie... Bardzo retro. Jak sprzed lat. Jak sprzed czasów, które pamiętała. Zewsząd wyzierał klimat lat osiemdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku. Czasów kiedy, wedle legend otaczających Pizzerie Fazbeara, tragiczne wydarzenia zaczęły prześladować markę. Dość odważne posunięcie, ale niekoniecznie zaskakujące... A przynajmniej nie bardzo. Obecnie panowała wielka moda na retro, więc Fazbear Entertainment po prostu „złapało falę", przy okazji wabiąc do lokali fanów Legendy Fazbeara i związanych z nią produkcji. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o maluchy i ich rodziców, to interesowało ich głównie to, że wnętrze restauracji jest kolorowe i przyjazne. Natomiast dawne historie, zaginione dzieciaki, domniemane morderstwa i tamten tragiczny wypadek... Wszystko to miało miejsce ponad siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Większość ludzi, którzy pamiętali tamte wypadki, umarła, a ci nieliczni, którzy żyli, byli starzy. Bardzo starzy. Starzy, schorowani, nękani przez demencję i choroby. Zmęczeni. Przede wszystkim jednak niemający nic wspólnego z minionymi wydarzeniami, które z biegiem czasu stały się dla nich jedynie wyblakłym, nieposiadającym większego znaczenia wspomnieniem.

Tak, wnętrze bardzo się zmieniło, jednak - ze względów czysto estetycznych – była to zmiana na korzyść. Poprzedni wymiotnie kolorowy wystrój przyprawiał o zawroty głowy i zniechęcał każdego powyżej siódmego roku życia. Jednak aparycja animatroników pozostała bez zmian. Na szczęście. Coleen darzyła animatroniczne postaci wielkim sentymentem i to nie tylko ze względu na uwielbiane przez siebie gry. W dzieciństwie często odwiedzała pizzerię wraz z babcią, a mając sześć lat wprost ubóstwiała Freddy'ego, którego wielka, pluszowa podobizna do tej pory zajmowała honorowe miejsce w jej pokoju. Najbardziej cieszyło ją, że roboty nie straciły swoich futer. Nigdy nie była wielką fanką Legendy Fazbeara ani nie zagłębiała się zbytnio w historię pizzerii, jednak z samych gier wiedziała, że przez długi okres czasu Fazbear Entertainment inwestowało w plastikowe animatroniki. Gładkie, połyskujące i uparcie kojarzące się jej z tandetnymi zabawkami dla kilkulatków. Zresztą jedna z serii robotów właśnie tak się nazywała: zabaweczki. Szczęśliwie w końcu ktoś poszedł po rozum do głowy i postanowił oddać animatronikom pokrycia ciała. Z nawiązką. Już nie okrywał ich zamszowy meszek, jak na początku, a włosy. Mierzące do dwóch centymetrów, stworzone z syntetycznych, niebrudzących się i hipoalergicznych włókien. Puszyste i z sukcesem udające zwierzęcą sierść. Czy też, w przypadku Chicki, puch kurczęcia. Dzięki temu Freddy i kompania wyglądali o wiele przyjaźniej i naturalniej. Według niektórych nawet zbyt naturalnie. Otóż ostatnimi czasy robotyka poczyniła wielki skok naprzód, w czym mieli swój udział geniusze z Afton Robotics, firmy produkującej animatroniki oraz – od około dwudziestu lat – robotyczne protezy. Obecnie ich twory poruszały się z wręcz ludzką płynnością i precyzją. Mało tego, posiadały też ludzką mimikę. Ukryte pod skórą robotów splecione z metalowych włókien, potrafiły odwzorować na ich twarzach praktycznie każdą emocję.

Obserwując występujące na scenie, wyglądające i poruszające się jak żywe animatroniki, Coleen nie raz ani nie dwa myślała o tym, jak upiornie pasuje to do historyjek o opętanych przez duchy robotach.

Jednak nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj nie miała głowy do tego typu rozmyślań. Właściwie to do jakichkolwiek rozmyślań – było zbyt gorąco. Aby zacząć myśleć pierw musiała się porządnie ochłodzić. Wiedziała jak to zrobić. W sposób prosty i niezwykle przyjemny.

Zajęła stolik w odległym kącie sali i delektując się płynącym z klimatyzacji chłodem, cierpliwie czekała, aż zauważy ją ktoś z obsługi. Nie trwało to długo. Szybko przykuła wzrok Tima, wbitego w przyciasny uniform kelnera pulchnego trzydziestoczterolatka. W prywatnym życiu programistę, nałogowego gracza, prawdziwego, komputerowego świra i największego fana Legendy Fazbeara jakiego znała. Maniaka, którego największym marzeniem było zostać jednym z twórców gier Fazbear Entertainment. Niestety jak dotąd wszystkie jego aplikacje odrzucano, więc musiał się zadowolić dorywczą pracą w pizzerii, którą traktował jak hobby.

Na jej widok okoloną jasnymi włosami twarz mężczyzny przeciął szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzny... To naprawdę nie do wiary, że ta pulchna, gładka buźka należała do trzydziestoczterolatka. Tim wyglądał góra na dwudziestkę... I zachowywał się jak dwudziestolatek. Dlatego w jego towarzystwie czuła się, jakby przebywała z rówieśnikiem, a nie dorosłym facetem. No, może poza jednym, drobnym szczegółem – był o wiele milszy niż większość jej rówieśników.

\- Siemka, przyszłaś po „Potrzebną Pomoc"? – zapytał bez ogródek, podchodząc do jej stolika.

\- Przede wszystkim to ochłodzić się i najeść. Poza tym, tak... Przyszłam _spróbować_ wygrać „Potrzebną Pomoc". I przy okazji pobawić się, grając w „Drogę do wyjścia".

\- _Spróbować_ wygrać? – Uniósł brwi, posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie. – Dziewczyno, jesteś _najlepsza_ w te klocki. Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma pobić limit dwóch tysięcy punktów, to tylko ty. Jeżeli nie za pierwszym razem, to na pewno za drugim. I mówię ci to jako ekspert prowadzący kanał gejmingowy. WYMIATASZ. Swoją drogą powinnaś swój założyć, dorobiłabyś się na tym.

\- Do tego potrzebna jest charyzma i odrobina umiejętności komediowych, których nie posiadam. Widzowie wynudziliby się przy mnie. Poza tym mój ojciec... Sam rozumiesz.

\- Tak, tak... Wielki, poważny i ważny pan prokurator, i jego nastoletnia córeczka zarabiająca na filmach w Internecie, w których gra w gry i to takie niekoniecznie edukacyjne. Zestawienie kiepsko wyglądające w prasie i mediach. – Przewrócił oczami wzdychając. - Dziewczyno... Nastoletni bunt, mówi ci to coś? Nie uważasz, że może powinnaś spróbować tupnąć nóżką?

\- Pewnie tak, ale na razie nie mam na to wystarczającego kręgosłupa. Poza tym walka o coś na czym mi nie zależy, trochę mija się z celem. – Zerknęła nad jego ramieniem, na menadżerkę, która uważne go obserwowała, bębniąc palcami o połyskujący blat kontuaru. – Swoją drogą TY powinieneś mnie poprosić o zamówienie. No chyba, że chcesz się narazić szefowej...

\- Ach ta harpia, zapomniałem o niej – mruknął pod nosem. – No to czego sobie życzysz, moja młoda, utalentowana przyjaciółko?

\- Królewski deser lodowy, rozmiar XL. Do tego herbata mrożona.

\- Puchar XL? Nie wiem czy nawet ja byłbym w stanie to wszystko zjeść, ale jak tam chcesz – uśmiechnął się. – Jakie lody?

\- Kokos, wiśnia i czekolada.

\- Już się robi.

Tim ruszył w stronę kuchni, po to, aby po chwili wrócić z olbrzymim pucharkiem wypełnionym wybranymi przez nią lodami, waflami, rurkami z masą czekoladową i owocami przykrytymi warstwą bitej śmietany, na którą wylano niemałą ilość sosu czekoladowego. Deser przytłaczał swoim ogromem i kalorycznością. Zdawał się krzyczeć „zjedz mnie, a nigdy nie pozbędziesz się dodatkowych centymetrów z bioder". Szczęśliwie Coleen nieszczególnie przejmowała się swoimi biodrami.

\- Słodka osłoda życia? – zapytał, kiedy zatopiła łyżkę w lodowej masie.

\- Przede wszystkim ochłoda. Ale osłoda też. – Wsadziła porcję lodów do ust i zamruczała głośno. – Boże, ale to jest pyszne... Niebo w gębie.

\- Coś czuję, że przez ciebie moje postanowienie o diecie znowu pójdzie w cholerę i też wezmę jeden. – Z trudem oderwał pożądliwe spojrzenie od pucharka lodów. – Za dwadzieścia minut kończę zmianę. Znajdź mnie w salonie gier, dobra?

\- Och, czyżbyś chciał mi pokibicować?

\- Pokibicować? – Przewrócił oczami. – Ja chcę zobaczyć, jak miażdżysz tych wszystkich noobów. Jak rozcierasz ich na papkę dla niemowląt. Jak wytrzeszczają oczy, niedowierzając, że pobiła ich siedemnastolatka w stroju amiszki. Kibicowania to ty nie potrzebujesz.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Dobra, dobra, niech ci będzie. Poszukam cię. Jak coś, to kręć się w pobliżu suszarek, na pewno prędzej czy później tam przypełznę.

Lody na obiad. Zwykle Coleen nie praktykowała czegoś takiego, głownie ze względu na ojca, który zamierzał zrobić z niej żywy przykład cnót. Idealną, zawsze uśmiechniętą nastolatkę. Grzeczną, skromną, uprzejmą, mającą dobre oceny, czytującą ambitne książki i udzielającą się społecznie. Do kogoś takiego nie pasowało jedzenie słodyczy na główny posiłek. Ani granie w gry komputerowe. Szczęśliwie, póki nie pyskowała, pilnie się uczyła, a w weekendy pomagała w schronisku dla zwierząt i zaglądała do klubu książki, nie czepiał się nazbyt mocno jej małego hobby. Nie lubił go finansować, ale też nie robił problemów, gdy godzinami przesiadywała przed ekranem komputera. Niestety brak finansowania oznaczał, że nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wszystkie tytuły, w które chciałaby zagrać. Dlatego musiała kombinować. Anonimowe turnieje gier i promocje jak ta tutaj stanowiły świetną okazję. Okazję, z której grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać.

Pizzeria była pełna gier. Staromodnych automatów arkadowych, gier zręcznościowych, platform do tańca i konsoli zapełnionych rozmaitymi tytułami... Wszystko do lat dwunastu. Osoby mające ochoty na coś dla nieco starszych graczy musieli zejść do salonu gier, który niezmiennie mieścił się w piwnicach, jednak i on został podzielony na dwie części. Jedną zajmowały konsole z grami do lat piętnastu, drugą rzeczy nieco mocniejsze, niekoniecznie przeznaczone dla dzieciaków.

Coleen rozglądała się ciekawie po salonie. Pierwsza część, ta ogólnodostępna, prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Odrobinę powiększono przestrzeń, odświeżono to i owo, dodano parę automatów i to wszystko. Zachowała swój loftowy, neutralny styl doskonale komponujący się z połyskującymi ekranami i wpatrzonymi w nie, przypominającymi zombiaki dzieciakami. Za to druga część... Cóż, broniące dostępu do niej dwuskrzydłowe, czerwone drzwi żywcem wyjęte z minionej epoki podpowiadały, w jaki wystrój postanowiono zainwestować.

Już miała je pchnąć i wejść do środka, kiedy zatrzymało ją stukniecie w ramię. Zaskoczona odwróciła się, spoglądając w twarz – obcą twarz - wbitego w fioletowy uniform ochroniarza.

\- Przed wejściem proszę okazać kartę – warknął, wymachując jej przed nosem czytnikiem.

\- Przepraszam, nie spodziewałam się kogoś nowego... – mruknęła, zaglądając do torby. – Większość obsługi mnie rozpoznaje. O jest, proszę.

Wręczyła mu złotawą kartę z wytłoczonym na niej napisem FPC czyli Fazbear Playtime Card. Karta ta zawierała jej podstawowe dane, a także zbierała informacje o przeprowadzonych przez nią rozgrywkach we wszystkich lokalach Fazbear Entertainment. Rejestrowała wyniki, a także zdobyte w grach faztokeny, czyli wewnętrzną walutę lokali. Za faztokeny można było wykupić rozmaite nagrody w kąciku nagród, posiłki, a także kolejne partie gier. Cudowny układ dla kogoś, kto dzięki zdobytym w grach punktom mógł całymi tygodniami nie płacić za korzystanie z oferowanych przez pizzerię atrakcji.

Mężczyzna bez słowa odbił podaną mu kartę chipową na przypominającym mini-tablet urządzeniu. Ten natychmiast wyświetlił jej wszystkie dane, między innymi wiek, potwierdzając tym samym, że pełnoprawnie może wejść do środka.

\- Proszę. Miłej zabawy – burknął oddając jej kartę. Brzmiało to prawie jak przekleństwo. Ewidentnie kariera ochroniarza Pizzerii Fazbeara nie stanowiła spełnienia jego marzeń... Delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Swoją drogą to dziwne. Z tego, co kojarzyła, obecnie pracownicy ochrony wszystkich lokali Fazbear Entertainment byli całkiem nieźle opłacani i objęci jednym z lepszych ubezpieczeń zdrowotnych. Do tego regularnie przechodzili kursy doszkalające i kwalifikacyjne w ramach godzin pracy. Generalnie nie mieli większych powodów do narzekań.

Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Natychmiast zrozumiała, że nie pomyliła się – wnętrze wyglądało jak w pierwszej Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Czarno-biała kostka, brązowawe ściany niemal wytapetowane koślawymi, dziecięcymi rysunkami, pod sufitem papierowe ozdoby, a tu i ówdzie maska jednego ze starych animatroników. Wszystko sztucznie postarzone, miejscami „nadniszczone" i skąpane w zimnym świetle wszędobylskich ekranów. Klimatyczne.

Odnalezienie stoiska z konsolami HNVR zajęło jej chwilę, lecz w końcu je wypatrzyła. Rząd urządzeń przypominających fryzjerskie suszarki do trwałych i ustawionych przed nimi ekranów, na których widzowie mogli podziwiać rozgrywki. Wokół kręciło się sporo osób, zarówno graczy jak i widzów chcących zobaczyć ich wirtualne potyczki. Grano głównie – co nie zaskakiwało – w „Drogę do Wyjścia", jednak po pełnej napięcia atmosferze bez trudu rozpoznała, że jeszcze nikt nie pobił magicznej puli dwóch tysięcy punktów.

\- No to co? Gotowa na neuropralkę? – rozbrzmiał tuż obok jej ucha głos Tima.

Zerknęła na niego i z trudem powstrzymała chichot. Nie dość, że rzadko widywała go w stroju innym niż uniform kelnera, to jeszcze teraz wyglądał jak prawdziwy FANATYK Legendy Fazbeara. Koszulka z nadrukiem nowej gry, bransoletki z paciorków będących głowami Chicki i Freddy'ego, na szyi czerwona muszka Bonniego, a na głowie opaska z lisimi uszami Foxy'ego.

\- Niezłe uszyska – skomentowała, nawet nie usiłując ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Co nie? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Myślałem nawet nad ogonem, ale oryginalny Foxy go nie miał. Poza tym, jedyne lisie ogony, które znalazłem na necie, były na buttplugi, a to poświęcenie na jakie nie jestem gotowy.

Z trudem powstrzymała przerażającą wizję, usiłującą się wcisnąć do jej umysłu.

\- Dobrze, to może zabierzemy się za kopanie wirtualnych tyłków?

\- My? – zamrugał. – Nie jestem tak głupi, żeby z tobą konkurować, poza tym „Potrzebną Pomoc" kupiłem w godzinę po wydaniu, a nie chcę zajmować walczącym o nią miejsc. W „Drogę do Wyjścia" pogram, jak już się skończy promocja. Do tego czasu mam zamiar chwalić się, że ta dziwna laska, która rozwaliła system to moja kumpela. Tak więc, panie przodem – mówiąc to wykonał szarmancki ukłon, wskazując na jedną z wolnych konsol.

Rozbawiona, z lekka kręcąc głową, podeszła do wskazanego urządzenia i z niejakim wahaniem usiadła w fotelu. Konsole HNVR niepokoiły ją, zresztą – jak uważała – nie niepokoiłyby tylko idiotów. W końcu ich pierwowzorami były wojskowe urządzenia, mające za cel szkolenie żołnierzy oraz sprawdzanie ich odporności na stres i ból przy minimalnych kosztach. Podpinały się do mózgów, wciągając „graczy" do wirtualnej rzeczywistości oferującej pełnię doznań zmysłowych. Znikał gdzieś prawdziwy świat, a zamiast niego pojawiało się to, co w danej chwili generował komputer. Świat chociaż tylko cyfrowy, to tak rzeczywisty, że można było w nim zginąć na wskutek szoku czy też ataku paniki. Jakieś trzy lata temu, w oparciu o te maszyny powstały konsole HNVR czyli Hyperrealistic Neuro Virtual Realm. Ze względu na to, że ich użytkowanie niosło ze sobą wiele potencjalnych zagrożeń, mogły być używane jedynie w posiadających specjalne licencje salonach gier przez osoby powyżej piętnastego roku życia. Oczywiście powstała też bezpieczna (przynajmniej w teorii) wersja konsoli do domowego użytku – NVR czyli Neuro Virtual Realm – jednak nie oferowała tak głębokich doznań jak pierwowzór. Dlatego też popularność HNVR'ów, a tym samym salonów gier, nie malała.

\- To w co gramy? – zapytała obsługująca urządzenia kobieta o anemicznej, szarawej twarzy. Crystal, o ile dobrze pamiętała imię. – W to, co wszyscy?

\- Zgadza się – mruknęła podając jej kartę FCP. - Proszę załadować „Drogę do Wyjścia".

Crystal skinęła głową, odbiła kartę na panelu kontrolnym konsoli, coś tam poustawiała, po czym zajęła się zapinaniem zatrzasków.

Szerokie, metalowe klamry pełniły dwie funkcje. Po pierwsze miały unieruchomić gracza, aby przypadkiem nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Po drugie stanowiły neuroprzekaźniki uzupełniające. Mające formę cienkich, wysuwanych bolców główne neuroprzekaźniki konsoli mieściły się w oparciu fotela, w miejscu, gdzie powinien przylegać kręgosłup gracza oraz w hełmie.

Przypominającym ogromną suszarkę hełmie, który po chwili opadł na głowę Coleen, odcinając ją od świata zewnętrznego. Zapadła ciemność. Ciemność i cisza. Poczuła jak wysuwające się z hełmu i oparcia bolce dociskają się do jej ciała. Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny, przypominający wstrząs elektryczny dreszcz i poczuła, jakby zaczęła spadać. Spadać w bezkresną, czarną otchłań ciszy.

Po chwili barwy i dźwięki powróciły. Siedziała przy biurku w niewielkim, pomalowanym na fioletowo i bardzo zagraconym biurze. Przed nią, sposród stert dokumentów mrugał zielonkawym światłem ekran archaicznego komputera wyświetlającego jakieś dane osobowe. Obok leżały czarne, plastikowe prostokąty – dyskietki, chyba tak nazywano te rzeczy – podpisane „łatwy", „normalny", „trudny" i „koszmar".

Menu gry, a konkretniej rzecz ujmując wybór postaci i poziomu trudności. Niezwykle rzeczywista, a zarazem naturalna oprawa. Całkiem oryginalne – musiała przyznać, że Fazbear Entertainment tym razem się postarało.

Gry powiązane z Legendą Fazbeara zawsze łączył pewien rodzaj czarnego humoru. Im gra luźniej związana z Legendą i bardzie abstrakcyjna, tym humor był wyraźniejszy. W „Drodze do Wyjścia" bił po oczach już przy wyborze postaci. Otóż gracz miał się wcielić – jak zwykle w grach spod znaku Fazbear Entertainment – w nocnego stróża jednej z pizzerii. Pechowca, który podczas swego pierwszego obchodu przypadkiem trafił do labiryntu piwnic wypełnionych morderczymi animatronikami. Jego zadaniem było rzecz jasna wydostać się z przeklętej pizzerii, a aby to zrobić musiał sobie wyrąbać drogę wśród żądnych krwi przeciwników. Rzecz w tym, że owo zadanie zapewne przerosłoby nawet komandosa, a tymczasem twórcy „Drogi do Wyjścia" postanowili obsadzić w roli nieszczęsnych protagonistów chodzące stereotypy zawodu stróża. Chudego jak tyczka, pryszczatego studenta, stetryczałego, wrednego starucha, dorabiającą nocami, twardą mamuśkę, byłego, żyjącego pączkami i kawą gliniarza oraz utytą, sfrustrowaną starą pannę opiekującą się stadem kotów. Oczywiście wszystkie postaci miały mnóstwo niedorzecznych umiejętności specjalnych, mających ułatwić im przetrwanie w starciu z zabójczymi robotami.

Uwagę Coleen przykuła postać tej ostatniej, panny Bell. Zainteresowało ją w podstarzałej kociarze to, że ta, w przeciwieństwie do reszty protagonistów, bazowała głównie na atakach bezpośrednich, przekładając swoje pięści i broń białą nad dystansową. Nigdy wcześniej nie grała na konsoli HNVR w „ręczną" bijatykę, do tej pory biegała głównie z karabinami, wyrzutniami i podobnymi narzędziami zagłady. Tymczasem wizja masakrowania tłumów oszalałych animatronikami siekierą, metalowymi krzesłami, gaśnicami i innymi przedmiotami znajdującymi się w zasięgu ręki była całkiem interesująca.

\- Tim, w hołdzie dla ciebie, wybieram postać z największym dupskiem. Czuj się zaszczycony – zawołała.

Oczywiście nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, konsola skutecznie odcinała ją od wszelkich bodźców zewnętrznych, ale była pewna, że Tim odpowiedział coś zabawnego. Prawdopodobnie okraszonego wysmakowanym przekleństwem.

To, co czyniło konsole HNVR tak popularnymi, to nie tylko możliwość przemierzania wirtualnego świata, zwykle będącego nie do odróżnienia od prawdziwego. To też możliwość wcielenia się w kogoś zupełnie innego, _poczucia_ się jak on. Coleen pierwszy raz weszła w skórę kogoś mającego ponad trzydzieści kilogramów nadwagi. Poczuła ciężar masywnego ciała, napięcie usiłujących go udźwignąć mięśni. To było niesamowite i cholernie dziwne. Niewygodne. Wielki biust ciągnął ją ku ziemi, sprawiając, że odruchowo się garbiła, a uda nieprzyjemnie ocierały się o siebie. Szczęśliwie gra zadbała też o inne rzeczy, jak nadludzkie pokłady sił, kondycję godną maratończyka oraz wyjątkową zręczność. Bez nich walka z animatronikami skończyłaby się nie najlepiej... Nieważne na jakim poziomie trudności.

Pierwsze ruchy w grze jak zwykle były nieco niezręczne, niezdarne. Nie spieszyła się, by wyjść naprzeciw hordom przeciwników, pierw musiała przywyknąć do nowego ciała. Szczęśliwie nie trwało to długo. Akurat tyle, aby wysłuchała podstawowych instrukcji i nieco się rozejrzała.

Po opanowaniu podstaw, ruszyła w labirynt podziemnych korytarzy, naprzeciw przyczajonym w ciemności, złowrogim animatronikom. Te – jak przystało na poziom „koszmar" – zaatakowały niemal natychmiast, niespodziewanie wyskakując z ukrycia. Wtedy stało się coś, czego do tej pory nigdy nie doświadczyła, kiedy grała. Nawet na konsoli HNVR.

Biorąc zamach siekierą i uderzają animatronika – upiorną wariację Foxy'ego – poczuła jak jej tętno przyspiesza, szczęki się zaciskają, a wnętrze zalewa gorąco. Ciężar broni – chociaż tylko wirtualny – wibracje uderzenia oraz mechaniczny jęk przeciwnika wzmogły doznania. W umyśle rozbrzmiał wściekły warkot. Wiedziała, co się dzieje. Tłumiony latami gniew doszedł do głosu. Gniew, który nigdy nie ujrzał światła dziennego.

Przez ułamek sekundy zawahała się. Całe swoje życie opierała na samokontroli, spychała złość w głąb siebie, gdzie ginęła zaduszona. Tak było bezpiecznie. Rozsądnie. Ale wirtualny świat to nie prawdziwe życie. To gra. Gra polegająca na niszczeniu przeciwników. Rozrywaniu ich na kawałki. Destrukcji. Tutaj nie musiała się hamować. Właściwie hamowanie się było głęboko niewskazane...

Koszmarny Foxy zadał cios. Odczuła ledwie cień bólu – na więcej limity bezpieczeństwa konsoli nie pozwalały – ale to wystarczyło, aby jej wnętrze zawrzało. Odpowiedziała ciosem na cios. Jeszcze raz. I kolejny...

Otworzyła drzwi agresji, a świat zalała czerwona mgła czystej furii.

Z amoku zbudziły ją zimno i błyskające światła radiowozów. Stała w strugach deszczu na podjeździe pizzerii – tej wirtualnej – twarzą twarz z postawnym policjantem, podającym jej tablet. Na jasnym ekranie widniał jaskrawofioletowy napis „Wygrałeś", a pod spodem wyświetlały się opcje „Pokaż punkty", „Zagraj jeszcze raz", „Wyjdź". Nieco zdezorientowana, nie pamiętając w ogóle, co się działo od momentu, kiedy zaczęła masakrować koszmarnego Foxy'ego, aż do teraz, wybrała pierwszą z opcji. Przypuszczała, że nie uzbierała nawet połowy punktów, dlatego też, gdy zobaczyła swój wynik – trzy tysiące dwieście czterdzieści pięć – była w niemałym szoku.

Skołowana nacisnęła „Wyjdź". Wpadła w otchłań ciemności i ciszy gasnącego, cyfrowego świata... Tylko po to, aby po chwili zostać oślepiona jasnym światłem ekranu i donośnymi wrzaskami.

Inni gracze, widzowie... Byli w amoku. Krzyczeli, wymachiwali rękoma jak opętani, wskazywali ekran, niektórzy nawet podskakiwali. Kompletnie zdezorientowany ochroniarz – ten sam, którego spotkała przy drzwiach – próbował ogarnąć, co takiego zaszło, że wszyscy wokół drą się, jakby wybuchła bomba.

Nagle poczuła, że ktoś chwyta ją za ramiona. Zaraz potem zobaczyła tuż przed sobą, gwałtownie zbliżającą się twarz Tima. Wyraźnie zachwycony ucałował ją w czoło.

\- Byłaś niesamowita! Przerażająca! Rozpierdoliłaś system w drobny mak. A tak w ogóle, jakbyś kiedyś postanowiła zostać seryjną morderczynią, nie umieszczaj mnie na swojej liście, dobra? Ale, jak coś, możesz mi podpisać swoją biografię. A najlepiej walnąć jaką fajną dedykację. No bo prawie każdy seryjniak w celi śmierci pisze biografię, prawda?

Popatrzyła na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niej sens jego słów.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie... Ale nim zostanę seryjną morderczynią i zadedykuję ci książkę, mógłby mnie ktoś odpiąć? Ładnie proszę.

\- Crystal, uwolnij naszego RZEŹNIKA!

Obsługująca konsole kobieta przewróciła oczami i zaczęła odpinać klamry. Zajęło to dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu Coleen odzyskała swobodę ruchów, co przyjęła z niekłamaną ulgą. Bycie uwiązaną do przypominającego narzędzie tortur fotela, podczas gdy wszyscy wokół zachowywali się, jakby właśnie dostali małpiego rozumu, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń.

Jak tylko wstała, natychmiast parę dłoni klepnęło ją w plecy, a osoby, z którymi w życiu nie rozmawiała, zaczęły składać wyrazy uznania i gratulacje. Zupełnie jakby odkryła uniwersalne lekarstwo na raka, a nie zdobyła bardzo dużo punktów w grze. Było to nieco przytłaczające. Właściwie to trochę więcej niż nieco. Szczęśliwie z pomocą przybył jej Tim. Niczym zawodowy asystent jakiejś pomniejszej gwiazdki, kazał tłumowi zrobić miejsce, po czym wziął ją pod ramię i zaczął prowadzić ku wyjściu, aby mogła odebrać w Kąciku Nagród „swoje trofeum", jak to określił. Jednocześnie nieustannie opisywał, co się działo podczas jej rozgrywki, przy czym owo „dzianie się" obejmowało głównie rąbanie, miażdżenie i rozrywanie animatroników na strzępy na dziesiątki brutalnych sposobów. Zamilkł dopiero, kiedy dotarli do na miejsce.

Za kontuarem wypełnionego dziesiątkami maskotek, plastikowych zabawek, breloczków i setek przeróżnych gadżetów Kącika Nagród stał Dave, starszawy, Azjata, który pracował tu chyba od zawsze. Coleen pamiętała go jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa, kiedy to z uporem maniaka zbierała faztokeny, aby wymienić je na pluszowego Freddy'ego, którego koniec końców zdobyła.

\- No proszę... Witamy dzisiejszą gwiazdę – mruknął na jej widok, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo.

Zaskoczona uniosła brwi. Skąd mógł...?

David wskazał na jeden z monitorów. No tak, zapomniała, że miał podgląd na Salon Gier oraz Salon Arcade w restauracji, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś próbował jakichś machlojek z faztokenami. Trudno, żeby przegapił zamieszanie, jakie wybuchło po jej grze.

\- Tak, gwiazda przybyła i prosi o swoją zasłużoną nagrodę – oświadczył Tim, klepiąc ją w plecy. – A tak w ogóle, to moja kumpela.

Coleen spojrzała na niego z ukosa. To wszystko zaczynało być z lekka abstrakcyjne.

\- No co? Przecież zapowiadałem, że jak zmieciesz ich wszystkich, to będę się tobą chwalił. I nie próbuj mi się tu wypierać znajomości ze mną, bo usiądę na tobie, a mam sto trzy kilogramy. – Pogroził jej palcem. – Ostrzegam! A tak w ogóle, to trzeba to wszystko uczcić. Co byś powiedziała na jakąś uroczystą pizzę i wielki koktajl?

Bardzo chciałaby przystać na propozycję Tima, naprawdę, ale z wielu względów był to kiepski pomysł. Niebezpieczny. Przede wszystkim dla niego. Dlatego wolała odpuścić, tym bardziej że naprawdę lubiła tego zakręconego facecika.

\- Sorry, ale nie dzisiaj. Ojciec, będzie w domu i jak zwykle muszę zjeść z nim tradycyjną, rodzinną kolację - skłamała. – Jest pod tym względem strasznie zasadniczy, a ja wolę go nie denerwować... Przynajmniej dopóki nie mam pracy, własnego mieszkania i tak dalej.

\- Zawsze ta sama wymówka – przewrócił oczami. – Zaczynam podejrzewać, że zwyczajnie wstydzisz się trzydziestoletniego, spasionego nerda jak ja.

\- Trzydziestoczteroletniego – poprawiła go. – I nie śmiałabym się wstydzić ciebie. Zbyt się boję, że mógłbyś na mnie usiąść. Ewentualnie włamać się na mój komputer i wydobyć na światło dzienne wszystkie moje mroczne sekrety.

\- Masz mroczne sekrety? – zapytał, a na jego twarzy wymalował się ni to chytry, ni to ciekawski wyraz. – Jakie?

\- Takie, które dałyby ci koszmary do końca twojego życia.

\- Mnie WY dajecie koszmary – odezwał się Dave, wyciągając ku Coleen dłoń z cienką, złotawą, przypominającą kształtem pasek gumy płytką. Na przeźroczystym opakowaniu z nadrukowano napis „Pięć Nocy U Freddy'ego: Potrzebna Pomoc NVR". – Weźcie to i sobie idźcie, bo od tych bzdur normalnie IQ mi spada. Poza tym kolejka się robi...

Coleen uniosła brew, wzięła od niego płytkę i bez słowa ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Dave na początku nie zareagował, ale po kilku sekundach usłyszała za sobą krzyk:

\- Ej, młoda! Karta! Muszę to odbić w systemie...

Tim zachichotał. Ona również. Stary, dobry, zgryźliwy Dave. Stara, dobra pizzeria. Uwielbiała to miejsce. Może czasem zmieniał się wystrój, może zmieniała się muzyka, ale to co najlepsze zawsze zostawało takie samo.

W drodze do domu, tak jak przez większość dnia, towarzyszył jej potworny skwar, jednak mimo wszystko była w dobrym humorze. Spotkania z Timem zawsze poprawiały jej nastrój. Poza tym zjadła górę pysznych lodów, wygrała upragnioną grę i... spuściła pary. To ostatnie przede wszystkim. Konsola HNVR, „Droga do Wyjścia"... Nie pamiętała do końca, co się działo w trakcie rozgrywki, ale najwyraźniej rozrywanie na strzępy wirtualnych przeciwników, pozwoliło jej odreagować ostatnie stresy. Zredukowało ciśnienie. Sprawiło, że poczuła się lżejsza. Co prawda tylko o parę metaforycznych gramów, bo nagromadzone przez lata, głębokie pokłady negatywnych emocji pozostały nienaruszone, ale zawsze to coś.

Tak, to był dobry dzień. Bardzo dobry. Chciałaby więcej takich. Jak najwięcej.

Droga do osiedla willowego zajęła jej prawie czterdzieści minut. Czterdzieści minut w blisko czterdziestostopniowym upale. Nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy wreszcie dotarła do wielkiej, kutej bramy, balansowała na krawędzi przegrzania i miała niejakie przeczucie, że znów jest czerwona jak pomidor. Dlatego też cieszyła się, że za chwilę ponownie trafi do chłodnego, klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia.

Rzadko kiedy cieszyła się z powrotu do domu.

Nacisnęła przycisk domofonu, po drugiej stronie urządzenia rozległ się trzask i rozbrzmiał znajomy, suchy głos:

\- Słucham?

\- To ja Fred, wpuść mnie.

Jedna z kamer nad bramą poruszyła się, ogniskując na niej. Collen spojrzała wprost w nią, żeby lokaj mógł łatwiej potwierdzić jej tożsamość.

Weryfikacja przebiegła pomyślnie i po chwili brama rozwarła się z trzaskiem.

Równo przycięty, zielony trawnik kontrastował z szeroką drogą wyłożoną czerwoną kostką przypominającą do złudzenia czerwony dywan. Dywan rozlewający się w wielki podjazd, prowadzący do ładnego, wielkiego, ale też kompletnie bezosobowego domu. Kredowobiały, zbudowany w unowocześnionym stylu kolonialnym sześcian nie miał w sobie nic pociągającego. Podobnie otaczający go ogród, którego głównymi atrakcjami było parę anemicznych, przypominających lizaki drzewek i nieduża fontanna dla ptaków.

Nie cierpiała tego Domu. I tego ogrodu. Chciałaby, żeby spłonęły. Niestety, nawet przy obecnych temperaturach, szanse na to były małe.

Fred jak zwykle czekał zaraz przy drzwiach. Przypominający starego, wyliniałego orła żylasty mężczyzna zawsze patrzący na nią ze skupieniem sępa krążącego nad konającym lwem. Jego wyblakłe, niebieskie oczy uważnie lustrowały jej wygląd, szukając wszelkich „niepokojących oznak" mogących wskazywać, że spędzała czas w sposób niezgodny z życzeniami jego pracodawcy: rozdarć na odzieży, brudu, niedopiętych guzików, śladów po igłach, zbyt wąskich lub szerokich źrenic. Nozdrza haczykowatego nosa drżały, gdy nachylał się nad nią, węsząc, a wąskie usta wyginał krzywy, nieprzyjemny grymas. Grymas jasno mówiący, że uważa swoje zadanie za upokarzające, a ją za całkowicie zbędny element swojego życia, który najchętniej usunąłby raz na zawsze... Tak jak usuwał brud. Między innymi brud.

Kontrola przeszła pomyślnie. Ubranie w najlepszym porządku, żadnych fizycznych oznak zażywania środków wyskokowych ani niepokojących zapachów. Wyprostował się.

\- Miała panienka miły dzień? – zapytał. Mimo uprzejmego tonu, jego oczy pozostały zimne, a na twarzy nie zagościł nawet cień uśmiechu.

\- Owszem. A ty, Fred?

\- Jak zwykle, dziękuję. Mam informację od panienki ojca.

\- Tak?

\- Dodatkowe obowiązki zatrzymają go dłużej. Wróci dopiero nad ranem i zabierze ze sobą pracę do wykonania na miejscu. Jako że ze względu na upały, jutrzejsze zajęcia szkolne przypuszczalnie zostaną odwołane, prosił przekazać, żeby pod żadnym pozorem mu nie przeszkadzać.

Praca do wykonania na miejscu. Nie przeszkadzać ojcu. Zrozumiała. Wiedziała o co chodzi. Wiedziała aż nazbyt dobrze.

Przełknęła ciężko.

\- Dobrze. Nie będę mu przeszkadzać – mruknęła, powoli odwracając się w kierunku schodów. – Mogę do siebie, czy są dla mnie jeszcze jakieś zalecenia?

\- Nie, może panienka dzisiejszy dzień spędzić dowolnie... Oczywiście w ramach obowiązujących reguł.

\- Oczywiście.

Nieśpiesznie przecięła holl i wolnym krokiem zaczęła się wspinać po szerokich schodach.

Zatem ojciec znowu zamierzał pracować w domu...

Nie, nie chciała teraz o tym myśleć. Nie w dzień taki jak ten. Nie po tych wszystkich miłych rzeczach, jakie ją spotkały. Zresztą i tak nie miała na to wszystko wpływu.

Wnętrze domu przypominało jego zewnętrze. Teoretycznie ładne, nowoczesne, a zarazem klasyczne, skąpane w neutralnych, przyjemnych barwach. Jednak brakowało mu polotu i osobowości. Tych wszystkich drobnych rzeczy, dzięki którym wie się, że dane miejsce jest zamieszkane. Owszem, tu i ówdzie stały wazony z kwiatami, pamiątki z wakacji, bibeloty. Nie brakowało także rodzinnych zdjęć. Jednak wszystko to zdawało się takie samo, jak ujęcia z tychże fotografii – ustawione, sztuczne, nienaturalne. Nawet pokój Coleen nie odbiegał od tego wzoru. Zresztą nic dziwnego, nie przywiązywała większej uwagi do jego wystroju. Większość rzeczy wybierał jej ojciec, chcąc mu nadać ciepłego, dziewczęcego charakteru. Poniekąd odniósł sukces, jednak brakowało tego czegoś, co „sklejałoby" całość. Tymczasem meble, zasłony, tapety, podłoga, dywan, obrazy... Wszystko było osobnymi, pozbawionymi spoiwa elementami, dającymi razem efekt pustki. Pomieszczenia, w którym upchnięto przypadkowe przedmioty. Jedynie dwie rzeczy wymykały się owemu wrażeniu przypadkowości: stary, pluszowy Freddy Fazbear, zajmujący dumnie fotel w rogu pokoju oraz spoczywający na biurku wielki komputerem, do którego podłączono kilka zewnętrznych konsoli do gier, tworząc prawdziwego potwora elektronicznej rozgrywki. Tylko je otaczała aura przynależności. To dziwne ciepło oznaczające, że dany przedmiot jest często używany i dla kogoś ważny. Stanowi część czyjegoś życia.

Coleen odwiesiła torbę na wieszak przy drzwiach, wcześniej wyjmując z niej wygraną płytkę, po czym usiadła przy biurku, na którym stał komputer. Nacisnęła wielki przycisk na panelu urządzenia, a te ożyło. Rozbłysło kilkanaście lampek, rozległ się ledwo słyszalny szum. Wielki ekran rozświetlił jasny blask. Jednak to nie z ekranu miała zamiar dziś korzystać.

Z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem, rozpakowała płytkę, przyjrzała się jej uważnie i ostrożnie wsunęła ją do jednego z otworów wielkiego gniazda koncentrycznego ST tj. Swift Transfer, błyskawicznego transferu. Był czas, kiedy większość nośników pamięci odeszła w zapomnienie, a gry i wszelkiego rodzaju oprogramowanie ściągano bezpośrednio z sieci. Niestety był to też okres, gdy piraci i hakerzy stanowili prawdziwą plagę. Wykorzystywali wzmożony ruch na łączach, aby przejąć cudzą własność, kradnąc oprogramowanie bezpośrednio od producenta albo od kupujących poprzez przejmowanie ich kont bądź przechwytywanie wysyłanych im wiadomości. Szczególnie to drugie stało się uciążliwe, bo udowodnienie, że nabyło się dany program, niejednokrotnie stanowiło prawdziwą drogę przez mękę. Dlatego też najczęściej atakowane firmy wypuściły na rynek Nośniki Błyskawicznego Transferu tzw. STM (Swift Transfer Memory). Pobrane z Internetu oprogramowanie można było zainstalować tylko i wyłącznie na nich, a skopiowanie go po instalacji stanowiło zadanie niemal niemożliwe. W dodatku płytki odznaczała niezwykła trwałość, podobnie jak zawarte na nich informacje. Jednak, z perspektywy użytkowników, największą ich zaletę stanowiła błyskawiczna instalacja i odtwarzanie danych. Dlatego wystarczyło ledwie trzydzieści sekund od wsadzenia nośnika do portu, aby ekran komputera wyświetlił informację, że aplikacja „FNAF: Potrzebna Pomoc" jest gotowa do użycia.

Uruchomiła grę i zgasiła monitor – nie miał być jej już do niczego potrzebny. Za to hełm NVR owszem.

Domowa wersja konsoli HNVR przypominała z grubsza podpięty do komputera kask motocyklowy. Kask usiany mogącymi utworzyć połączenia neuronowe, wysuwanymi bolcami, wygłuszający większość dźwięków, niedopuszczający światła, lecz niemogący nic poradzić na zewnętrzne wrażenie dotykowe i węchowe. Tym samym nie pozwalał się zagubić w wirtualnych doznaniach, dopuszczając do głosu świat zewnętrzny. Dlatego też był dużo bezpieczniejszy od konsoli HNVR, aczkolwiek wszelkie instrukcje obsługi urządzenia zawierały frazę „od trzynastego roku życia" oraz ostrzeżenia przed możliwym uzależnieniem i efektami nadużywania.

Coleen nie przejmowała się nimi. Wiedziała, że jest uzależniona i że po latach mogą nawiedzić ją rozmaite dysfunkcje umysłowe wywołane zbyt częstym używaniem NVR. Jednak jedyna alternatywę dla wirtualnego świata, stanowił ten prawdziwy. Ponury, pełen niegodziwości, nietolerancji i niebezpieczeństw, gdzie każda decyzja niosła za sobą konsekwencje. Niejednokrotnie nieodwracalne.

Założyła na głowę hełm i po chwili odpłynęła w wirtualny świat, jednak jeszcze nie ten gry. Jakiś czas temu ściągnęła sobie genialną aplikację współpracującą z większością gier i programów NVR: „Alternatywne Ja". Aplikacja ta służyła głównie sterowaniu oprogramowaniem NVR od środka. Przełączaniem się między programami i grami, aktualizowaniem ich, ściąganiem dodatków, a to wszystko za pośrednictwem cyfrowego świata. Cyfrowego świata, który użytkownik sam kreował, podobnie jak swój wizerunek służący mu potem jako avatar.

Świat „Alternatywnego Ja" Coleen stanowił niewielki pokoik w wiktoriańskim, nieco unowocześnionym stylu. Ciepła barwa ciemnego drewna mebli i krytej panelami podłogi, kontrastowała z wypełniającymi go szarościami, czernią i bielą. Na ścianach w ramach godnych luwrowych dzieł wisiały plakaty gier Fazbear Entertainment, rozmaitych filmów i przedstawień teatralnych. Wysoki regał zajmowały nałogowo gromadzone powieści jak „Mistrz i Małgorzata", „Faust", „Frankenstein" czy „Zbrodnia i Kara". Na szerokim łożu siedział rozparty, pluszowy Freddy Fazbear, a sufit pokrywało migoczące dziesiątkami konstelacji i gwiazd sztuczne niebo. Wszystko to, chociaż wiele rzeczy zdawało się być z całkiem innej bajki niż pozostałe, pasowało do siebie i wyglądało o wiele prawdziwiej od pokoju, w którym Coleen przebywała fizycznie. Nawet Coleen w wersji wirtualnej pasowała do siebie bardziej niż jej prawdziwa wersja. Obcięta na jeża, w szarym z lekka ponaciąganym swetrze, luźnych dżinsach i jaskrawoczerwonych trampkach niemal w ogóle nie przypominała dziewczyny siedzącej przed komputerem, chociaż niczego poza strojem i uczesaniem niczego nie zmieniała. Zostawiła nawet blizny.

Za pomocą myśli przywołała panel kontrolny NVR i ustawiła parametry gry, po czym zbliżyła się do drzwi pokoju i otworzyła je. Jej oczom ukazało się barwne, pogrążone w klimatycznym półmroku wnętrze Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Jeden krok i już była w środku.

Otoczona przez wielobarwne, rozmyte światła, kolorowe dekoracje i dźwięki nienachlanej, jakby lekko fałszującej muzyki oraz wyzierającą z kątów ciemność odetchnęła.

Pizzeria Freddy'ego Fazbeara była jedynym miejscem, w którym nie spotkało ją nic złego. Z którym nie wiązała żadnych, przykrych wspomnień. Które kojarzyło jej się jedynie z miłymi rzeczami. Nic więc dziwnego, że tylko tam czuła się u siebie. Jak w domu. Tam i w wirtualnych wersjach lokali Fazbear's Entertainment. Między innymi dlatego tak lubiła gry związane z Legendą Fazbeara. Nieważne, że były brutalne i miały przerażać. W końcu doskonale wiedziała, że w wirtualnym świecie nic nie może jej skrzywdzić. Nie tak naprawdę.

Tuż za nią, w ciemności rozbłysła para jarzących się fioletowym blaskiem oczu. Oczu obserwujących ją ze zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem.


	3. II Zbugowana Gra

„FNAF: Potrzebna Pomoc" okazała się grą wymagającą pod względem rozgrywki, chociaż nie tak jak poprzednie części cyklu. Tradycyjnie, aby poznać zawartą w niej historię, gracz musiał się postarać i odnaleźć przemyślnie ukryte wskazówki, przedmioty oraz wykonać kilka pozornie bezsensownych interakcji. Coleen uwielbiała to – tę grę w grze. To, że uciekając przed morderczymi animatronikami, kryjąc się przed nimi, broniąc na dziesiątki sposobów, musiała mieć oczy dookoła głowy i zwracać uwagę na każdy szczegół otoczenia. Mimo to, przejście „Potrzebnej Pomocy" nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Ledwie dwa dni. Dwa dni, które mogła bez reszty poświęcić grze, bo – zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami – ze względu na falę upałów władze miasta odwołały zajęcia szkolne.

Odkrywając wszystkich sekrety „Potrzebnej Pomocy" zdobyła dwie nagrody. Pierwsza, czyli pakiet informacji na temat wydarzeń, które dały początek legendzie Fazbeara – wycinki prasowe, fragmenty raportów policyjnych, oświadczenia władz i wypowiedzi osób związanych ze sprawą – niezbyt ją interesowała. Druga, fabuła, i owszem. Ta nie była zbyt rozbudowana, jednak nie o to chodziło, aby była. Otóż historia zawarta w każdej z gier – zwykle niezbyt skomplikowana - stanowiła jedynie pojedynczy fragment złożonej układanki. Układanki, która, na chwilę obecną, zawierała tyle samo pytań, co odpowiedzi. Sama w sobie stanowiła zagadkę.

Siedząc w wirtualnej pizzerii, na wirtualnym krześle Coleen stukała wirtualnymi palcami w wirtualne kolano, obserwując krążącego wokół brązowego królika. Czy raczej ożywione, wirtualne przebranie brązowego królika. Albo zająca. Właściwie nie wiedziała. Wiedziała za to, że owo długouche coś ma na imię Glitchtrap i strasznie ją irytuje.

Odchyliła się na krześle, wracając myślami do początków serii „Pięć Nocy u Freddy'ego", historii, jaką opowiadała. Miała nadzieję, że jak wszystko jeszcze raz przeanalizuje, jakoś zdoła upchnąć SWOJEGO Glitchtrapa w tym wszystkim.

Główny nurt fabuły poprzednich gier, a przynajmniej jego początek – fragment uznawany przez graczy za pewnik – malował się dość jasno. Otóż w latach osiemdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku żył sobie niejaki William Afton, szef ochrony Rodzinnej Restauracji Fredbeara, którego los pobłogosławił trójką dzieci: dwojgiem synów i córką. Młodszy z chłopców w wyniku niefortunnego wypadku zginął zgnieciony przez mechaniczne szczęki Fredbeara, a Afton obwinił za wszystko kierownictwo lokalu. W akcie zemsty, aby zniszczyć markę, zamordował pięcioro małoletnich klientów restauracji. Ciała czwórki z nich ukrył w animatronikach, które potem „ożyły" opętane przez duchy dzieci. Oczywiście i duch piątego dziecka nawiedził jednego z animatroników – humanoidalną Marionetkę o niepokojącej aparycji – jednak w nieco innych okolicznościach. Mało tego, tragicznie zmarły syn Aftona również skończył jako widmo - jego dusza uwięziona w mechanicznym ciele Fredbeara. Koniec końców podobny los spotkał samego mordercę. Otóż niegdysiejszy szef ochrony, gdy tylko zorientował się, że animatroniki zostały opętane przez jego ofiary, postanowił je zniszczyć. Zwabił roboty, jednego po drugim, w ustronne miejsce, a potem zdewastował. Na swoje nieszczęście nie przewidział, że tym samym tymczasowo uwolni z metalowych powłok żądne zemsty widma. Aby zmylić upiornych napastników, założył stary, sprężynowy kostium Springbonniego. Niestety – albo na szczęście, zależy z której strony na to spojrzeć – sprężynowe zatrzaski utrzymujące mieszczące się w przebraniu mechaniczne przyczepy puściły. Metalowy mechanizm zmiażdżył mężczyznę, a ten skonał na miejscu. Jego tkwiące w sprężynowym kostiumie ciało odnaleziono dopiero po latach. Precyzując, odnalazł je właściciel domu grozy Fazbear Fright, który z miejsca postanowił zrobić z nieszczęśnika główną atrakcję swego przybytku. Jednakże Afton, czy też Springtrap, jak nazwano opętanego przez niego animatronika, miał inne plany. Doprowadził do pożaru horrorowej atrakcji. Dom grozy spłonął wraz z pozostałościami nawiedzonych animatroników, a morderca zbiegł.

Potem... Cóż sprawy nieco się skomplikowały. Wydano grę - „FNAF: Sister Location" - która wprowadziła sporo niejasności do historii. Jej akcja toczyła się w tytułowej Siostrzanej Lokacji, Świecie Pizzy Circus Baby, gdzie oprócz kolejnych wariacji Freddy'ego, Foxy'ego i reszty kompanii prym wiodły ludzkie roboty – baletnica Ballora i mająca postać gigantycznej dziewczynki-pajacyka Circus Baby. Wedle teorii graczy – a przynajmniej ich większości – Circus Baby była skonstruowanym przez Williama Aftona robotem-zabójcą, stworzonym po to, aby porywać i zabijać dzieci. Morderczą maszyną, która w wyniku nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności zabiła Elizabeth, córkę swego twórcy. Oczywiście – bo jakżeby inaczej - duch dziewczynki natychmiast opanował robota.

Teoretycznie wszystko do siebie pasowało, dlaczego więc uznano tę grę za „niezgodną"? Otóż Świat Pizzy Circus Baby – ten prawdziwy – został wybudowany w trzeciej dekadzie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, prawie pięćdziesiąt lat po śmierci Williama. Za swego życia Afton nie mógł nawet marzyć o technologii pozwalającej tworzyć maszyny podobne Ballorze, Baby i reszcie robotów tak zwanej Edycji Imprezowej. Mało tego. Córka prawdziwego Williama Aftona (opierając swe gry na autentycznych historiach, Fazbear Entertainment nie omieszkało „pożyczyć" danych osobowych dawnych pracowników) nazywała się Olivia, a nie Elizabeth. Dlatego też część fanów uznała tożsamości twórcy ludzkich robotów oraz duszy zasiedlającej jego dzieło za nieznane.

W każdym razie, według fabuły „Sister Location", roboty zasiedlające Świat Pizzy Circus Baby zbiegły. Zrzuciły swe obudowy splatając się w jeden twór – Ennarda – który, używając ciała pracownika technicznego jako tymczasowego przebrania, opuścił lokal. O dziwo, pechowy pracownik nie zmarł. Chociaż miejsce jego wnętrzności zajęły elektroniczne układy, złożone z metalowych włókien mięśnie i przewody, zachował samoświadomość, zdolność logicznego myślenia, a nawet poruszania... Aczkolwiek to ostatnie dopiero, kiedy Ennard porzucił swe „przebranie". Niestety nie można było go też nazwać w pełni żywym – jego ciało gniło, ulegając powolnemu rozpadowi. Bardziej pasowało do niego określenie „żywy trup". Dziwne? Nawet bardzo. Jednak to nie jedyna niespodzianka zaserwowana przez „Sister Location". Otóż rzeczony pracownik, a zarazem protagonista gry, nie był przypadkową osobą. Jego przeszłość w bliżej nieokreślony sposób łączyła się z Baby, czy raczej zasiedlającym robota duchem – Elizabeth. Mało tego zatrudnił się w Świecie Pizzy Circus Baby specjalnie po to, aby Elizabeth uwolnić.

Zwolennicy teorii, że Elizabeth to córka Aftona – tego z gry – obstawiali, że protagonistą-technikiem jest jej brat, Michael, najstarszy z rodzeństwa Afton, a ojcem oczywiście sam William Afton. Coleen miała nadzieję, że się mylą. Owszem, lubiła elementy fantastyczne FNAF'a jak żywe trupy i opętane animatroniki, ale nie znosiła, kiedy jakakolwiek opowieść nie zachowywała ciągu logicznego. Znowu niezgodność linii czasowej mocno ów ciąg zaburzała. Niestety kolejna część cyklu, zdawała się trzymać założeń teorii „Elizabeth Afton". Szczęśliwie sama fabuła „FNAF: Symulator Pizzerii", nie zawierała żadnych nieścisłości.

O czym opowiadała kolejna gra? O symulowanej pizzerii, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. Lokalu, który tak naprawdę stanowił pułapkę nastawioną przez Henry'ego - założyciela sieci Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara - po to by zwabić i zniszczyć raz na zawsze nawiedzone animatroniki: Marionetkę, zbiegłą z Sister Location ekipę oraz Springtrapa... Czy raczej Scraptrapa – w wyniku pożaru Fazbear Fright wygląd zabójcy-animatronika tak bardzo się zmienił, że twórcy gry nadali mu nowe imię.

W każdym razie, plan Henry'ego się powiódł. Przy pomocy zarządcy pizzerii – prawdopodobnie Michaela Aftona – zwabił do lokalu wszystkie animatroniki, zamknął, a potem wszystko spalił. Uwięzione w robotach dusze dzieci zostały uwolnione, a William Afton wysłany prosto do piekła. Do dnia wydania „FNAF: Potrzebna Pomoc" wydawało się, że to koniec serii. Jednak Fazbear Entertainment po raz kolejny postanowiło zaskoczyć graczy... I przy okazji zarobić. Jak? Ożywiając Aftona oczywiście.

„Potrzebna Pomoc" wyróżniała się na tle cyklu. Poważnie naruszała czwartą ścianę, opisując siebie samą i to w sposób dosłowny oraz prawdziwy, a zarazem nieco ironiczny: jako grę wydaną przez Fazbear Entertainment. Produkcję stworzoną po to, aby zebrać wszystkie plotki o pizzeriach Freddy'ego, uczynić z nich rozrywkę, a potem zadać im kłam. Oczywiście ów opis był tylko dodatkiem do fabuły, jak przystało na serię FNAF, dość pokręconej. Otóż, według przedstawionej w grze historii, Fazbear Entertainment, aby uczynić rozgrywkę jak najbardziej realistyczną, przeskanowało pozostałości starych animatroników w tym Springtrapa-Scraptrapa. W efekcie dusza Williama Aftona trafiła do gry, przybierając postać Glitchtrapa. Antagonisty zamierzającego przejąć ciało gracza, aby uwolnić się z wirtualnego więzienia i powrócić do rzeczywistego świata jako człowiek z krwi i kości.

Teoretycznie wszystko się zgadzało, pasowało do siebie. Niestety tylko teoretycznie w przypadku Coleen czy raczej „jej" Glitchtrapa.

Dziewczyna przeszła grę bardzo dokładnie, zdobywając wszystkie bonusy, dodatkowe informacje i zakończenia, w tym to prawdziwe, dobre, ostateczne i nieodwracalne. Pokonała Glitchtrapa, więżąc go w formie niegroźnej, wirtualnej maskotki. Niestety ten po następnym uruchomieniu gry powrócił, chociaż nie powinien. W dodatku nie zachowywał się jak przedtem.

Niczego nie resetowała, dane gry pozostały nienaruszone, a zielonkawa, „cyfrowa" maskotka królika nadal leżała na wirtualnym panelu sterowania. Mimo tego Glitchtrap stał tuż przed nią. Już nie, tak jak było to przedtem, półprzeźroczysty i otoczony cyfrową poświatą, a „cielesny" i kolorowy. Mało tego. Nie sterczał w kącie, sztywno machając ręką – jak powinien – tylko swobodnie spacerował po wirtualnym pomieszczeniu, obserwując ją.

W pierwszym odruchu Coleen obstawiła najprawdopodobniejszą z opcji: błąd programu. Dlatego też usunęła zapisane stany gry, zrestartowała wszystko, co mogła i uruchomiła „Potrzebną Pomoc" ponownie. Niestety zyskała na tym tylko tyle, że teraz miała dwóch Glitchtrapów. Jednego „growego", normalnego, łypiącego na nią z oddali oraz tego zbugowanego... Swobodnego.

Poirytowana przeszła po raz kolejny grę, aby sprawdzić, co się stanie, kiedy znowu pokona Glitchtrapa. Błąd się powieli i po wirtualnej restauracji zaczną chodzić dwa brązowe króliki? A może naprawi i wszystko wróci do normy?

Los postawił na trzecią z opcji: nic się nie zmieniło. Normalny Glitchtrap zachował się tak jak powinien i zmienił w zielonkawą maskotkę, a swobodny... Cóż, pozostał swobodny. Najpierw krążył bez większego celu, potem usiadł na jednym z wirtualnych, restauracyjnych krzesełek i wlepił w nią badawcze spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby nie był ciągiem instrukcji przepuszczonych przez maszynę neurowirtualizującą, a czymś żywym.

Już NAPRAWDĘ zirytowana, zrobiła to, co zrobiłby prawie każdy gracz: wyłączyła grę i zaczęła przeglądać fora internetowe, szukając informacji o podobnych błędach. Niestety wyglądało na to, że była pierwszą osobą, której Glitchtrap się... Oswobodził. Z pośród setek tysięcy graczy padło właśnie na nią.

W końcu na jednym z forów opisała swój problem, jednak nie spodziewała się pozytywnej reakcji. Miała rację. Uznano, że kłamie, chcąc namieszać bądź skupić na sobie uwagę, zresztą nic dziwnego. Dlatego zdecydowała się zrobić coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiła: kilkukrotnie transmitowała na żywo swoją grę, co – o dziwo – bardzo szybko przekonało fanów gry. Jak się potem dowiedziała, głównym powodem, dzięki któremu tak łatwo przekonała społeczność fanów „FNAF'a", była jej nieudolność. Po pierwsze uznano, że kłamca przeprowadziłby transmisję w sposób o wiele bardziej profesjonalny. Po drugie, w trakcie jednej z transmisji zapomniała o wzmocnieniu firewalla, w skutek czego paru nadgorliwców włamało się jej do systemu, aby sprawdzić „czy czegoś nie kombinuje". Oczywiście niczego nie znaleźli, o czym szybko poinformowali resztę.

Sporo fanów serii uznało, że swobodny Glitchtrap to wcale nie błąd, tylko ukryta w plikach gry wiadomość, stanowiąca kolejną wskazówkę, co do fabuły. Gry z serii „FNAF" słynęły z tego, że nie raz w ich kodzie pojawiały się wiadomości od twórców, linki do stron internetowych i łamigłówki. Mało tego, sporo części posiadało wewnątrz siebie pikselowe mini gierki dopowiadające sporo do fabuły. Dlatego też teoria, że swobodny Glitchtrap, to kolejna wskazówka, wydawała się jak najbardziej prawdopodobna. Nie przekonała jednak Coleen, która jakoś nie wierzyła, aby ewentualna wiadomość od Fazbear Entertainment była tak ostentacyjna i przypadkowa. W końcu we wszystkich poprzednich częściach „FNAF'a", gracz musiał NAPRAWDĘ się wysilić, aby zdobyć dodatkowe wskazówki. Zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, klikać każdą możliwą do kliknięcia rzecz, sprawdzać wszystko dokładnie i po kilka razy... Ewentualnie przejrzeć dziesiątki stron kodu. Ona znów niczego takiego nie zrobiła. Przeszła „Potrzebną Pomoc" tak jak wszyscy. Dlaczego więc miałaby dostać jakąkolwiek wskazówkę? Odpowiedź na to mogła być tylko jedna – wydano kilka specjalnych egzemplarzy gry, a jeden trafił w jej ręce. Niezbyt uczciwe, prawda? Wynagradzać kilkoro przypadkowych graczy, pomijając resztę wiernych fanów serii. Bardzo niepodobne do dotychczasowej polityki Fazbear Entertainment.

Nieuczciwe... Wielu było tego samego zdania, nic więc dziwnego, że fandom „FNAF'a" szybko ogarnął pożar. Tysiące wściekłych graczy zaczęło domagać się od Fazbear Entertainment wyjaśnień. Pod naporem oskarżeń firma na dniach wydała oficjalne oświadczenie, oznajmiając, że swobodny Glitchtrap to nie żadna ukryta podpowiedź, a błąd gry. To powinno uciąć temat, jednak pytanie, dlaczego tylko jedna osoba spośród wszystkich graczy na całym świecie miała taki problem, wciąż stanowiło zagadkę... Zaś fani „FNAF'a" uwielbiali zagadki.

Wielu graczy, głównie fanatyków Legendy Fazbeara, prosiło Coleen, aby udostępniła im pliki gry do przejrzenia, upatrując się w nietypowym błędzie... Ukrytej wiadomości. Jednak tym razem nie dodanej przez Fazbear Entertainment, tylko cichcem przemyconej przez jednego z pracowników firmy. Osobę mającą wiele do powiedzenia na temat tego, co naprawdę zaszło ponad siedemdziesiąt lat temu w Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Sama Coleen podejrzewała, że jeżeli swobodny Glitchtrap istotnie został dodany do jej egzemplarza gry przez jakiegoś pracownika, to był to zwykły dowcip, a nie jakieś większe przesłanie.

Udostępnić pliki gry... Miała co do tego poważne obiekcje. Zawsze dbała o swoją prywatność, a ostatnimi czasy ta została poważnie naruszona. Pierwszy raz naruszyła ją sama, transmitując na żywo swoją rozgrywkę w „Potrzebną Pomoc". Drugi raz złamali ją inni gracze, włamując się do jej komputera. Teraz znów proszono ją, aby oddała coś swojego do wglądu. Nie podobało jej się to. Owszem, pliki gry nie zawierały żadnych danych bezpośrednio o niej, ale... Cóż, miała naprawdę niewiele rzeczy, które uważała za swoje. W sensie, że tak naprawdę. Jedynie gry, komputer i pluszowego Freddy'ego. Oddanie jakiejkolwiek z nich chociaż na chwilę... Czułaby się z tym źle. Tak, jakby się czuła, gdyby brała kąpiel i ktoś nagle wtargnął do łazienki. Nie rozumiała tego, wiedziała, że to irracjonalne, jednak nie potrafiła nic na to poradzić.

Tak jak nie potrafiła nic poradzić na obsesję związaną ze zbugowanym Glitchtrapem. Powinna przyjąć do wiadomości, że to błąd gry i albo go zignorować, albo oddać grę do wymiany. Jednak, zamiast tego, raz po raz wracała do wirtualnej pizzerii, właściwie nie wiadomo po co. W końcu nie potrafiła samodzielnie naprawić błędu – o ile w ogóle było to możliwe – a gapienie się na wędrującego po wirtualnej restauracji królika czy też zająca nie miało większego sensu.

Mimo to kolejny raz była tu – w grze. Siedziała w wirtualnym świecie, na wirtualnym krześle, obserwując wirtualnego królika, który właśnie usiadł naprzeciw niej i – tak dla równowagi – obserwował ją.

Glitchtrap... ten kto go zaprojektował, naprawdę odwalił dobrą robotę. Wygląd cyfrowego królika idealnie oddawał znaczenie słowa „niepokojący". Wyszczerzona w niemożliwie szerokim uśmiechu, królicza mordka o zadartym nosie, wysokie, łukowate brwi, długie rzęsy, wielkie, szeroko rozstawione oczy i lekki zez rozbieżny. Ten zez, ten uśmiech... Dzięki nim sprawiał wręcz psychopatyczne wrażenie, mimo teoretycznie sympatycznej aparycji. Znowu wielka, fioletowa muszka i pasująca do niej fioletowa kamizelka kojarzyły się z klaunami. Tymi z horrorów. Długie stopy i wyraźnie szycia, mające nadać mu oldskulowego wyglądu, tylko pogłębiały to wrażenie. Jednak najgorsze były te jego niemal ludzkie dłonie o długich, delikatnych palcach i to jak się poruszał. Sprężyście, płynnie, a jednocześnie nieco niezdarnie. Zdawać by się mogło, że wewnątrz ożywionego kostiumu naprawdę siedzi człowiek.

Przyjrzała się jego kamizelce. To niewiarygodne, jak dokładnie Fazbear Entertainment odwzorowało materiał. Owszem, znajdowała się w wirtualnym świecie, gdzie wszystko powinno zdawać się rzeczywiste, ale konsola NVR nie mogła osiągnąć tego samego co HNVR, a ludzie rzadko zwracali uwagę na detale. Dlatego na nich oszczędzano, nie chcąc przeciążyć możliwości generacyjnych urządzenia. Tymczasem ta kamizelka... Delikatny, ale wyrazisty połysk fioletowych włókien, ich barwa, to jak się zmieniała pod wpływem światła... Tak bardzo przypominała jedwab i to ten najlepszego gatunku, że aż miało się ochotę jej dotknąć.

Podświadomie wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku królika i... Zawahała się. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle ogarnęła ją granicząca z lękiem niepewność. Wiedziała, że to, co ma przed sobą, nie jest prawdziwe, a jednak...

Opuściła rękę, spoglądając wirtualnej kukle prosto w pozbawione wyrazu, fioletowe ślepia.

\- Naprawdę coraz częściej zastanawiam się, co ja tu robię – mruknęła. Wrażenie, że Glitchtrap słucha, rzeczywiście słucha, było naprawdę silne. – Czemu wracam. Może dlatego, że za cholerę nie potrafię rozwiązać problemów, tam na zewnątrz. Tutaj niby też mam problem nie do rozwiązania, ale... Cóż, mniej poważny. Taki, który nie kopnie mnie w dupę. To trochę pocieszające. Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś tak jest.

Glitchtrap przechylił głowę na bok, nonszalancko zarzucając nogę na nogę. Odchylił się przy tym lekko do tyłu, splatając dłonie na podołku. Wyglądał jak psychoanalityk gotów do sesji z trudnym pacjentem.

Coleen wykrzywiła usta w koślawym uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, pewnie się zastanawiasz, jakie problemy może mieć opływająca w zbytki smarkula z dobrego domu, prawda? Zapewniam cię, że ma... I to nie pryszcze, parę zbędnych kilogramów, chłopak czy tam jego brak.– Wirtualny królik przechylił się do przodu, zupełnie jakby zainteresowała go swoimi słowami. – Nie płaczę też po kątach, bo nikt mnie nie rozumie. Mało kto kogokolwiek rozumie i mało kto kogokolwiek obchodzi. Życie. Problemem jest to... Problemem jest to , że na tym zasranym świecie trafiają się rzeczy i sytuacje bardziej popieprzone niż fabuła całego FNAF'a razem wzięta. Rzeczy nie na twoje długie uszy.

Jak na zawołanie uszy wirtualnego królika poruszyły się niespokojnie, a w fioletowych oczach pojawił się błysk... Irytacji?

Coleen zamrugała. Musiało jej się przywidzieć.

\- Niewiarygodne... - mruknęła pod nosem, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Jak na błąd gry, masz doskonałe programowanie. Wydajesz się niemal żywy. A może jesteś, co? Może naprawdę rozumiesz, co tu do ciebie mówię, hm...? – Przywołała konsolę sterującą i wywołała klawiaturę. – Proszę, jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to śmiało. Masz szansę. Co prawda Fazbear Entertainment nie dało ci głosu, ale chyba potrafisz pisać, co?

I wtedy to się stało. Nie, Glitchtrap nie nawiązał kontaktu, ale Coleen przez chwilę dostrzegła w nim niepewność. To dobrze znane sobie wahanie, czy wyjawić, że coś się wie, czy może udawać idiotę. Trwało to ledwie ułamek sekundy, ale było tak wyraźne...

Glitchtrap przekrzywił głowę, ale poza tym, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Mimo to Coleen przeszył zimny dreszcz.

„Oj nie, to już przesada. Trzeba cię prześwietlić... I nawet wiem, kto to zrobi" – pomyślała, opuszczając grę.

***

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tkwił w tym piekle. Jednak wiedział jedno - żadna istota żywa nie powinna zostać skazana na podobny koszmar. Na bycie cyfrowym echem wędrującym od serwera do serwera, widzącym, lecz ślepym, słyszącym, lecz głuchym. Na egzystencję świadomości nie mogącej sprecyzować własnego ja, przeszywanej na wskroś informacjami, których nie może objąć umysłem ani zrozumieć. Na los przepływającego wzdłuż światłowodów i obwodów elektronicznych niemego wrzasku.

Jednak nawet w piekle można nauczyć się żyć, jeżeli jest się wystarczająco silnym, cierpliwym i zmotywowanym. Trwało to długo, owszem, a do tego nie było przyjemne, oj nie. Jednak w końcu, po niezliczonej ilości prób i porażek zaczął rozumieć otaczające go dane, całe morze danych i wyłapywać z nich potrzebne mu informacje. Z dnia na dzień poznawał coraz więcej sekretów swych oprawców. Hasła, loginy, plany budynków, brzydkie sekrety, trupy w szafie. Przede wszystkim jednak uczył się świata zewnętrznego, tak bardzo odmiennego, od tego, który zostawił. Tablety, smartfony, panele dotykowe, wirtualne rzeczywistości. Czysta abstrakcja, przynajmniej na początku. Swoją drogą to zabawne – „program" nie mający bladego pojęcia czym dokładnie jest urządzenie, przez które przepływa.

W końcu nauczył się jak podróżować w całym tym chaosie. Niestety jego ruchy ograniczały firewalle, programy wirusowe i przeróżne, wewnętrzne zabezpieczenia cyfrowego świata... I smycz. Łańcuch. Nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Ci, którzy zgotowali mu ten los, dopilnowali, żeby im nie uciekł. Właściwie to mógł się poruszać względnie swobodnie jedynie po sieci mniej lub bardziej skojarzonej z Fazbear Entertainment. Komputery firmowe, serwery podtrzymujące wszelkiego rodzaju gry multiplayer, konsole w salonach gry, maszyny użytkowników. Tak, użytkowników. Każdy, kto zakupił jakąkolwiek grę elektroniczną spod znaku brązowego miśka, zapraszał go do siebie. Niestety tylko na chwilę. Na czas gry, w trakcie której łączył się z fazberowską siecią.

Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że nadal tkwił w piekle. Bezcielesny, w chaosie danych, gdzie wysiłkiem było samo zapamiętanie kim jest. Dlatego też nieustannie powtarzał niczym mantrę „William Afton, William Afton, William Afton", a każdemu powtórzeniu towarzyszył potworny lęk. Lęk, że za którymś razem zająknie się i zapomni. Że skończy jako mający przebłyski samoświadomości plik danych, już nie żywy, nie tak naprawdę, ale nie mogący umrzeć, krążący niczym duch między serwerami.

Nie wyobrażał sobie gorszego losu...

Tak, tkwił w piekle i na chwilę obecną nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak się z niego wydostać. A wydostać się musiał... Najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma jako duch w maszynie. Niestety mógł jedynie czekać...

Właściwie to swej jedynej nadziei upatrywał w awarii zapory firewallowej połączonej z Fazbear Entertainment Afton Robotics, jednak była to nadzieja nikła. Komputery Afton Robotics chroniły liczne zabezpieczenia, serwery musiałyby przeżyć zmasowany atak hakerski, aby miał szansę się do nich przedostać. Szanse naprawdę niewielkie, o ile nie żadne... Poza tym dostanie się do serwerów producenta robotów to dopiero połowa sukcesu. Drugą stanowiło znalezienie sobie ciała. W tym celu musiałby błyskawicznie – nim zapory i programy antywirusowe zostaną na powrót uruchomione – zlokalizować podłączonego do sieci animatronika czy innego robota zdolnego pomieścić jego jaźń, co bynajmniej nie stanowiło łatwego zadania.

Mimo tego trwał przy nadziei, desperacko pragnąc wrócić. Czekał, czekał aż do tego dnia...

Dnia, kiedy wypuścili tę cholerną grę, „FNAF: Potrzebna Pomoc"... Siarczysty, wymierzony mu policzek. Ktokolwiek ją stworzył, powiązał jedną z postaci – karykaturalnego królika Glitchtrapa – z nim. Owo powiązanie było tak silne, że ściągało go do wnętrza najbliższego z wirtualnych królików, w którym pozostawał, dopóki użytkownik nie wyłączył gry. Wtedy przerzucało go następnego Glitchtrapa. I następnego. I kolejnego. I tak raz po raz bez końca. Jednak nawet ta szaleńcza, bezwolna podróż miała swoje dobre strony.

Wcielając się w Glitchtrapa zyskiwał ciało. Wirtualne, nad którym nie miał najmniejszej kontroli, ale zawsze jakieś. Mógł widzieć. Mógł słyszeć. Owszem, widział i słyszał głównie fikcję, ale tyle starczyło, aby jego poczucie tożsamości się ustabilizowało. To znów pozwalało mu jaśniej myśleć.

Niestety ucieczka z cyfrowego świata, nadal pozostawała daleko – bardzo daleko – poza jego możliwościami. Dalej niż na początku. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy został ściągnięty przez tę dziewczynę.

Kiedy uruchomiła „Potrzebną Pomoc" pierwszy raz, został dosłownie wyrwany z Glitchtrapa, w którym akuratnie przebywał i przeniesiony do tego z jej gry. Na początku nie miał bladego pojęcia, co zaszło. Tym bardziej, że wszystko pozostało takie jak dotychczas – siedział we wnętrzu wirtualnej postaci jako bierny widz, mimowolnie wykonując polecenia zapisane w kodzie. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy dziewczyna uruchomiała grę, natychmiast go ściągała, nieważne, gdzie przebywał. Raz za razem, dopóki nie przeszła jej całej. Wtedy to się stało. Część krępujących go więzów pękła i zyskał częściową swobodę. Jaką? Po pierwsze, chociaż nadal „był" Glitchtrapem, jego forma ustabilizowała się i nie podlegał już instrukcjom programu. Mógł poruszać się niezależnie od nich, zwiedzać wirtualne pokoje, przyjrzeć się lepiej właścicielce swego przybytku, czy raczej jej awatarowi. Mało tego. Po wyłączeniu gry nie musiał już „skakać" od jednego Glitchtrapa do drugiego. Podróżował po sieci, tak jak przedtem, niemal całkowicie swobodnie. W dodatku zyskał umiejętność wkraczania do wirtualnych światów, zarówno tych „Potrzebnej Pomocy" jak i innych produkcji Fazbear Entertainment. Jednak istniał pewien haczyk. Otóż wkraczając do wirtualnych rzeczywistości, mógł się poruszać jedynie po ich obrzeżach, z dala od toczonej przez gracza rozgrywki. Wśród cyfrowych cieni i zarysów kształtów. Nie czuł się tam też tak rzeczywisty jak w „Potrzebnej Pomocy", kiedy grała w nią ta dziewczyna... W niej... To było tak realne, że niemal miał wrażenie, jakby był znów istotą z krwi i kości. Dlatego, nawet gdyby gra nastolatki sama z siebie go nie ściągała, i tak wracałby. Nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać. Tak jak nie potrafił powstrzymać się od swobodnego przemierzania wirtualnej pizzerii. Widział, że ściąga tym na siebie zbędną uwagę nastolatki, a tym samym niebezpieczeństwo, jednak pokusa była zbyt silna.

Kiedy dziewczyna opisała na forach internetowych „błąd" w swojej grze, zdjęło go przerażenie. Gdy dano jej wiarę, a gracze masowo zaczęli wysyłać zapytania do Fazbear Entertainment, niemal dostał ataku paniki. Jednak, wbrew jego obawom, nie pociągnęło to za sobą dalszych konsekwencji. Prześladowcy nie wszczęli pościgu. W grach nie pojawiły się dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Nie stworzono mających go zniszczyć aktualizacji. Zupełnie jakby zapomniano o jego istnieniu.

Brak pościgu sprawił, że poczuł się nieco pewniej. Częściej kręcił się wokół dziewczyny, obserwując ją. Próbował rozgryźć, kim dokładnie jest, a przynajmniej, jak ma na imię. Niestety, przebywając w jej grze, nie miał jak tego sprawdzić – „Potrzebna Pomoc" więziła go w ciele Glichtrapa. Z kolei innych gier Fazbear Entertainment, które pozwoliłyby mu swobodnie dostać się do jej komputera i poszperać w plikach, nastolatka nie uruchamiała. Przynajmniej na razie.

Dziewczyna w pełni odwzajemniała jego zainteresowanie. Właściwie to wydawała się mieć obsesję na jego punkcie. Spędzała coraz więcej czasu w grze, ale nie po to, aby grać, tylko go obserwować. Potrafiła zarwać noc, aby przez cztery godziny z rzędu patrzeć na niego. Tylko patrzeć. W milczeniu. Prawie w ogóle nie mrugając i się nie ruszając.

Dziwna małolata... Nie potrafił tego sprecyzować, ale było w niej coś takiego... Coś znajomego, uspokajającego, a zarazem ponurego i strasznego.

W końcu, po wielu dniach wzajemnego podglądania, odezwała się do niego:

\- Naprawdę coraz częściej zastanawiam się, co ja tu robię. Czemu wracam. Może dlatego, że za cholerę nie potrafię rozwiązać problemów, tam na zewnątrz. Tutaj niby też mam problem nie do rozwiązania, ale... Cóż, mniej poważny. Taki, który nie kopnie mnie w dupę. To trochę pocieszające. Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś tak jest.

Wtedy pierwszy raz usłyszał jej głos. Większość graczy klęła podczas gier, mówiła do siebie, ale nie ona. Ona milczała. Nawet wtedy, kiedy transmitowała grę, aby udowodnić innym graczom jego istnienie. Dziwne. Niepokojące. W ogóle, dziewczyna była dziwna. Chociażby ten jej wyraz twarzy. Wiecznie zaspane, puste spojrzenie, leniwy uśmieszek. Tkwił na jej twarzy niezależnie od tego, co się działo wokół.

Słowa nastolatki zainteresowały go. Może wreszcie dowie się czegoś o niej? O tym, gdzie jest... Potrzebował wszelkich możliwych informacji. W końcu nie wiedział, co mogłoby mu pomóc uciec. Może ta dziewczyna wiedziała coś ważnego? Coś, z czego nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

\- Cóż, pewnie się zastanawiasz, jakie problemy może mieć opływająca w zbytki smarkula z dobrego domu, prawda? – odezwała się znowu. Jej głos ociekał goryczą i ironią, chociaż twarz pozostała spokojna. Zupełnie jakby nosiła maskę. – Zapewniam cię, że ma... I to nie pryszcze, parę zbędnych kilogramów, chłopak czy tam jego brak. Nie płaczę też po kątach, bo nikt mnie nie rozumie. Mało kto kogokolwiek rozumie i mało kto kogokolwiek obchodzi. Życie... Problemem jest to... Problemem jest to , że na tym zasranym świecie trafiają się rzeczy i sytuacje bardziej popieprzone niż fabuła całego FNAF'a razem wzięta. Rzeczy nie na twoje długie uszy.

Ostanie słowa momentalnie wywołały w nim gniew. Właściwie nie wiedział czemu. Przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nastolatka widzi w nim tylko błąd gry. Dziwny, fascynujący, niemal niemożliwy, ale błąd. Zakłócenie w ciągu zer i jedynek. Jednak, gdy usłyszał, że dziewczyna ma problemy „nie na jego uszy"...

Mała, wstrętna siksa! Jak ona śmie tak mówić! Nic nie wie! NIC! Nie ma pojęcia, przez co przeszedł. Co zrobił. Nie wie nic...

Trwało to ledwie ułamek sekundy, jednak tyle starczyło, aby coś zauważyła. Co prawda postawa nastolatki w ogóle się nie zmieniła, ale wyczuł w niej napięcie. Miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie jej pozbawionych wyrazu oczu przeszywa go na wskroś.

\- Niewiarygodne... Jak na błąd gry, masz doskonałe programowanie. Wydajesz się niemal żywy. A może jesteś, co? Może naprawdę rozumiesz, co tu do ciebie mówię, hm...? – Ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczyna wywołała klawiaturę wielkoekranową. Rzędy dużych jak dłoń, półprzeźroczystych liter unosiły się tuż przed jego twarzą. – Proszę, jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to śmiało. Masz szanse. Co prawda Fazbear Entertainment nie dało ci głosu, ale chyba potrafisz pisać, co?

Potrafił, ale... Ale się bał. Nie miał pojęcia, jak nastolatka zareaguje, jeżeli spróbuje się z nią porozumieć. Mogła pomyśleć, że jest jakimś pomylonym hakerem, który przez ukryty w grze klucz, wtargnął na jej komputer i ją prześladuje. W końcu, kto uwierzyłby mu, gdyby napisał, że jest facetem przerobionym na świadomy program komputerowy? Nikt. Owszem, ta cholerna gra, „FNAF: Potrzebna Pomoc", opowiadała o czymś takim, ale nawet jej fani, nie daliby mu wiary... No, może po za tymi totalnie pieprzniętymi na mózg, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała na taką. Zresztą gdyby nawet jakimś cudem mu uwierzyła, to William Afton, jakiego znała z gier, bynajmniej nie był pozytywną postacią. Prawdopodobnie wystraszyłaby się i już nigdy nie wróciła do wirtualnej pizzerii.

Po chwili wahania, postanowił nic nie robić. Udawać błąd, anomalię, cokolwiek, za co nastolatka by go nie miała. Tak było bezpieczniej. Jednak nawet ta „bezpieczna" decyzja wywołała w dziewczynie niepokój, aczkolwiek nie miał pojęcia czemu. Przecież nic się nie zmieniło, prawda?

Małolata nagle wstała i bez słowa ruszyła ku wirtualnym drzwiom stanowiącym zarazem wyjście z gry. Wyglądała, jakby coś postanowiła. Obawiał się, co takiego.

***

Przez blisko trzy tygodnie dziewczyna nie uruchamiała gry. William zaczął się bać, że to już koniec. Że zrażona, postanowiła dać sobie spokój, a tym samym odgrodziła go od tej niewielkiej namiastki człowieczeństwa, jaką posiadł. Jednak mylił się. Kiedy dryfując w cyberprzestrzeni, powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję, nagle wszystko zawirowało i ponownie pojawił się w grze. Wirtualnie cielesny, tak bliski prawdziwości, jak to tylko było możliwe dla świadomości złożonej z cyfrowego kodu.

Tuż przed nim stała ona. Wyglądała nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Miała długie włosy i nosiła nieco staromodną, „grzeczną" sukienkę. Zaskoczony zrozumiał, że nie korzysta ze swego awatara, tylko prawdziwego wizerunku. Naprawdę... niecodzienne. Zwykle nastolatki tworzyły awatary odbiegające od ich wyglądu tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe, tymczasem ona zmieniła jedynie ubranie i fryzurę. Zostawiła nawet te paskudne blizny na ręce.

\- Dobra, jestem – zawołała, jednak nie zwracała się do niego. – On też jest, jak zwykle.

\- Niesamowite! – rozległ się bezcielesny, męski głos, zapewne należący do rozmówcy dziewczyny. – Normalnie mózg rozjebany!

\- No dobra, a teraz może mi wyjawisz, CO jest takiego niesamowitego? – zapytała, podenerwowana. – To, że udało ci się ściągnąć bezbronną nastolatkę do mieszkania, czy co?

\- Coleen... Bo cię trzepnę. A mogę. Jedyne, co mnie przed tym powstrzymuje, to to, że masz mój cholernie drogi kask NVR na łbie.

Coleen. Więc tak się nazywała. Miło w końcu wiedzieć.

\- Dobra, to mów. Bo chyba tu po coś przyszłam, prawda?

\- Wiesz na czym grasz? – głos nieznanego mężczyzny wręcz ociekał ekscytacją.

\- Na konsoli NVR?

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Grasz na mojej kopii gry. Na mojej płytce STM.

Wiliam drgnął. Na jego płytce...? Ale jak?

\- Że co? – dziewczyna zamrugała. – Jakim, kurwa, cudem? Nie mów mi, że na twojej też był ukryty bug, bo nie uwierzę.

\- Nie. Na twojej też go nie ma. Przeskanowałem płytkę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby i nie znalazłem na niej jednego błędu. Mało tego. Po podpięciu pod mój komp, kiedy na niej grałem, Glitchtrap, znaczy ten zbugowany Glitchtrap, się nie pojawiał. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale wtedy wpadła mi do łba ta szalona myśl. A co, jeżeli to nie płytka, tylko ty? Wiem, szansa jedna na milion, ale musiałem spróbować... I kurwa JEST! Ja pierdzielę, to normalnie coś... Coś niesamowitego!

William wyprostował się. No naprawdę... Nie tego oczekiwał. Podobnie jak Coleen obstawiał, że to jakaś anomalia związana z płytką, ewentualnie sprzętem, jakim posługuje się dziewczyna, go ściąga, ale że ona sama? Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe. I dlaczego właśnie ona?

\- A-ale jak ja mogę przywoływać to... To coś? – Maska nastolatki nieco opadła. Usta zacisnęły się w ciasną linię, brwi ściągnęły, a w oczach pojawiła dezorientacja. Wyraźnie nie podzielała zachwytu swego rozmówcy.

\- Wiesz, na czym polega działanie konsoli neurowirtualnych, prawda? – zapytał męski głos.

\- No tak. Łopatologicznie, ale tak. Konsola rejestruje impulsy nerwowe, głównie fale mózgowe. Potem interpretuje i zmienia w tymczasowy kod komputerowy zawieszony w pamięci RAM... Czy coś takiego.

\- Wystarczająco jak na twój poziom. Zgadza się. Jednak mało kto wie, że fale mózgowe i tak dalej, te wszystkie neuroemisje, są czymś bardzo indywidualnym. Bardziej niż odciski palców. To... Hm... To tak jakby takie psychonerwowe DNA. Każdy ma inne. W związku z tym i wytworzony na podstawie tego psychicznego DNA kod komputerowy jest wyjątkowy.

\- Ok.... Łapię. A co w związku z tym, że mój psychokod jest taki bardzo indywidualny i wyjątkowy?

\- Zaraz, już wyjaśniam. Otóż wersje są dwie. Pierwsza: wszystkie kopie gry są zbugowane. Tak jakby. Ale tylko ty to zauważasz, bo tylko twój psychokod potrafi go aktywować. Druga: jakiś błąd, zdziczały program, czy tam przypadkowy wirus powstały podczas tworzenia gry krąży po serwerach Fazbear Entertainment. Twój psychokod znów działa na niego jednocześnie jako polecenie pobierania i aktywator. Podsumowując, twoja psychika i kodowanie wolnego Glitchtrapa zazębiają się ze sobą. To tak... To tak jakbyście byli pod względem mentalnym, czy jak to tam nazwać, bardzo blisko spokrewnieni.

William spojrzał na Coleen. Coleen spojrzała na niego. Był niemal pewien, że dokładnie tak samo jak on, nie ma pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Psychiczne, neurologiczne dopasowania, kody... Cała ta gadka brzmiała jak bełkot szaleńca. Z drugiej strony, wszystko zbyt dobrze pasowało do siebie. No i ten męski głos. Pełny fascynacji, a zarazem pewny, dziwnie spokojny. Tak mógł się wypowiadać jedynie specjalista w swoim fachu.

\- Super... Czyli wyzwalam błędy gry. Jestem chodzącym aktywatorem wirusów. – Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc głową. – Mogłam się spodziewać, że mój wyjątkowy, wrodzony talent to coś równie bezużytecznego. Dobra, Tim. Chyba czas się stąd zbierać, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że ta cała fabuła „Potrzebnej Pomocy" to o mnie i zaraz pan długouchy mnie opęta...

William drgnął, wlepiając spojrzenie w dyskutującą z tajemniczym głosem – Timem - Coleen. Może... Może ta mała miała rację. Może ta cholerna gra stanowiła podpowiedź, jak wydostać się z tego piekła. Może naprawdę mógłby przejąć jej ciało. Być znowu żywy...

Nie chciał skazywać żadnej żywej istoty na swój los. Nie chciał krzywdzić tej małej. Owszem, miał krew na rękach. Mało tego. Przez swoją głupotę zapoczątkował ciąg wydarzeń, w wyniku których wiele osób życie straciło. Niewykluczone zresztą, że ludzie nadal ginęli. Pośrednio z jego winy. Mimo to nadal istniały rzeczy, do których naprawdę wolałby się nie posuwać. Niestety na razie nie widział innej drogi, niż ta wskazana przez samą Coleen.

Jeżeli istniała taka możliwość musiał ją opętać. Musiał zająć jej miejsce. Co prawda na razie nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić, ale zamierzał się dowiedzieć. I to szybko.

„ _Naprawdę przykro mi mała, ale niestety żyjemy w świecie, gdzie pies zjada psa"_ – pomyślał. – „ _Ty albo ja. Ty albo ja..."_


	4. III Podchody

Coleen spojrzała w lustro. Brązowe, wsuwane lakierki, bladoróżowa, plisowana spódnica za kolana, podkolanówki, biała, koronkowa koszula z wysokim kołnierzykiem, włosy zwinięte w grzeczny koczek na czubku głowy. Naprawdę wyglądała jak grzeczna panienka z połowy ubiegłego wieku. Śmiesznie... Aczkolwiek zauważyła, że niektórzy mężczyźni patrzą życzliwym okiem na taki ubiór. Głównie ci po czterdziestce, w okolicach pięćdziesiątki, posiadający dorastające córki, którzy chcieliby, aby na zawsze zostały małymi dziewczynkami. Widzieli w niej idealną koleżankę dla swoich księżniczek, miłą, ułożoną, dobrze wychowaną, nie taką jak reszta „tych wulgarnych, wydekoltowanych pannic", które z chęcią by obmacali.

Ech, słodka hipokryzja.

Wzdychając, powoli zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę. Naprawdę nie lubiła kolacji z interesantami ojca. Tymi zakłamanymi, dwulicowymi gnojami. Dzisiaj gościli sędziego wraz z żoną, proboszcza i dyrektora lokalnego szpitala z córką. Dwie godziny obłudy, wzajemnego całowania tyłków i sztucznych uśmiechów. Naprawdę czuła obrzydzenie na myśl, że musiała brać w tym udział. Chociaż z dwojga złego wolała to, niż spotkania z...

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Zerknęła na ekran leżącego na biurku telefonu, po czym przesunęła po nim palcem. SMS od pani psycholog. Doktor Taylor informowała, że musi odwołać jutrzejszą sesję ze względu na zły stan zdrowia. Coleen to odpowiadało. Starczyło, że dzisiaj przez dwie godziny musiała opowiadać bzdety, naprawdę wolała nie powtarzać tego jutro. Tym bardziej, że okłamywanie pani psycholog wymagało nieco więcej zaangażowania niż wciskanie kitu przydupasom ojca. Kobieta była naprawdę inteligentna i nie w ciemię bita. Na domiar złego, autentycznie chciała jej pomóc.

\- Życzę zdrowia pani doktor – mruknęła pod nosem, odkładając telefon.

Wzdychając z ulgą zdjęła buty i wsunęła stopy w miękkie kapcie. Oficjalne kolacyjki oficjalnymi kolacyjkami, ale ten, kto wymyślił, żeby chodzić po domu w butach, powinien smażyć się w piekle.

Matko, jak ona nienawidziła tych lakierek.

Miękkie kapcie, luźna koszulka z krótkim rękawem, prosta spódnica. Strój równie grzeczny i kompletnie nie w jej stylu, jak oficjalne wdzianko, ale o niebo wygodniejszy. Taki, w którym mogła się chociaż odrobinę zrelaksować.

Ziewnęła. Ostatnio nie spała zbyt dobrze... Czy raczej sypiała gorzej niż zwykle. Od lat nie było nocy, żeby nie męczyły jej koszmary, ale do tego już się przyzwyczaiła. To niedające zasnąć wrażenie zagrożenia stanowiło problem. Pojawiało się względnie regularnie, raz na dwa, trzy miesiące i nie odpuszczało przez kilka dni, pozbawiając ją niemal całkowicie snu. Na szczęście potrafiła wytrzymać tydzień śpiąc ledwie dwie godziny na dobę, czasem mniej.

Potrafiła... Musiała wytrzymać. Nie miała innego wyboru. Naprawdę nie miała.

Gdyby tylko mogła usunąć przyczynę tego wszystkiego... Niestety, ta była jak złośliwy nowotwór. Samo pozbycie się guza nie rozwiązywało problemu. Trzeba było wyciąć też wszystkie okoliczne tkanki, zniszczyć każdą, zmutowaną komórkę. Bardzo trudna, rozległa operacja, której za nic nie potrafiła przeprowadzić, chociaż wiedziała, że „rak" pewnego dnia ją zabije.

Zmęczona usiadła przy komputerze i założyła na głowę kask NVR. Chciała się nieco wyciszyć, zrelaksować, ale będąc w domu, potrafiła to zrobić jedynie w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. W swym wirtualnym pokoiku. Poza tym obiecała Timowi coś sprawdzić.

Od lat regularnie odwiedzała pizzerię Freddy'ego i znajdujący się w restauracji salon gier, jednak to nie w ten sposób poznała Tima. Owszem, widywała go tam, ale nie poświęcała mu większej uwagi. Znajomość, prawdziwą znajomość, nawiązała z nim dopiero, gdy zaczęła szukać osób mogących stworzyć dla niej pewne programy komputerowe. Ludzi wykonujących zlecenia, bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. Tych, jak się okazało, nie brakowało, niestety problem stanowiła zapłata. Ojciec mocno kontrolował jej wydatki, więc w grę wchodził jedynie handel wymienny... Nie uwzględniający usług cielesnych.

Jako członkini kółka chemicznego i ulubienica prowadzącego go nauczyciela miała dostęp do pracowni chemicznej, co znów dawało jej pewne pole do popisu – narkotyki. Nie, nie produkowała ich. Nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że gra nie jest warta świeczki. Zamiast tego, pod przykrywką przeprowadzania rozmaitych eksperymentów, kradła substraty potrzebne do ich produkcji, które przehandlowywała na niewielkie ilości gotowego towaru. Wymiana amfetaminy czy speedu na usługi pokątnych programistów nie stanowiła dużego problemu. Niestety proceder nie należał do najbezpieczniejszych, dlatego też nieustannie rozglądała się nad innym rozwiązaniem. Nie szukała długo – znalazła je na jednym z forów FNAF'a.

Owym rozwiązaniem był oczywiście Tim, czy też Tomcio Grubasek, bo takim nickiem przedstawiał się w sieci. Trafiła na niego przypadkiem, czytając posty o modach, gdzie przechwalał się stworzonymi przez siebie fanowskimi gierkami i aplikacjami. W jednym z nich wspomniał, że jest namiętnym kolekcjonerem różnorakich gadżetów związanych z „Legendą Fazbeara" i ubolewał nad faztokenową polityką Fazbear Entertainment. Otóż większość kolekcjonerskich przedmiotów związanych z serią „FNAF" można było zakupić jedynie w Kącikach Nagród fazbearowskich pizzerii za faztokeny. Taki haczyk, mający nakłonić fanów Legendy Fazbeara do regularnego odwiedzania lokali. Całkiem nieźle działający. Salony gier pizzerii miały swoich stałych bywalców, a jak już ktoś wpadał pograć, to zwykle zamawiał też coś dobrego na ząb. I tak biznes się kręcił.

Nie miała pojęcia, co ją do tego pchnęło, ale skomentowała post „Tomcia", oświadczając, że jeżeli tak bardzo zależy mu na faztokenach, to ma trochę na zbyciu. Oczywiście nie za darmo. Ku jej zaskoczeniu odpisał niemal natychmiast, pytając, czego chce w zamian. Odpowiedziała... I tak to się zaczęło.

Już od dłuższego czasu nie potrzebowała usług Tima, jednak wcześniej regularnie wymieniała dostępne za faztokeny gadżety na pisane przez niego programy. Układ zadowalał obie strony, więc teoretycznie wszystko było w porządku. Mimo to Coleen nie potrafiła pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Dostawała od Tima pakiety kilkudziesięciu megabajtów skomplikowanego kodu, nad którymi siedział po kilka dni, a w zamian dawała co? Plastikowe figurki, breloczki, bidony, futerały. Niezbyt uczciwe, przynajmniej według niej. Owszem, aby je zdobyć, musiała „wypracować" wiele godzin w fazbearowskim salonie gier, ale przecież i tak spędzałaby tam czas. Poza tym lubiła to. Dlatego, kiedy Tim poprosił o przysługę, nie miała serca mu odmówić. Tym bardziej, że nie prosił o wiele.

Mrowienie, wrażenie spadania i po chwili znów znajdowała się w wirtualnym pokoju. Tym razem panował w nim lekki nieporządek – na łóżku walały się podręczniki oraz rozmaite pomoce naukowe, których wirtualne wersje niedawno ściągnęła z sieci. Zwykle uczyła się w szkolnej czytelni, gdzie miała ciszę i spokój, a pokusy cyfrowej rzeczywistości nie odciągały jej od powtarzanego materiału. Niestety wraz z zbliżającym się końcem roku szkolnego, w okresie, kiedy nauczyciele robili test za testem, dyrekcja genialnie postanowiła rozpocząć remont biblioteki. Szczęśliwie od wczoraj miała spokój z testami i liczyła, że tak już pozostanie – termin wystawiania ocen semestralnych mijał za niecały tydzień.

Aby posprzątać bałagan, starczyło jej przesunąć dłonią nad materiałami szkolnymi – te natychmiast się zdematerializowały. Kolejnym ruchem ręki przywołała panel sterowania i uruchomiła otrzymaną od Tima grę, „FNAF: World Adventures", cRPG stanowiące przeznaczoną na konsolę NVR następczynię „FNAF World".

Mimo sugestywnego tytułu, gra zarówno pod względem rozgrywki jak i fabuły całkowicie odbiegała od uwielbianej przez Coleen serii, dlatego też dziewczyna nigdy nie była nią specjalnie zainteresowana. Jednak, jako że zarówno „FNAF World" jak i „FNAF: World Adventures" zdobyły olbrzymią popularność, słyszała o obydwu. O ile dobrze pamiętała „FNAF World" przenosiło gracza do cukierkowej, pozornie przyjaznej krainy zamieszkanej przez animatroniki, gdzie przeżywał rozmaite przygody, kontrolując drużynę zwierzokształtnych robotów. „FNAF: World Adventures" niewiele odbiegało od pierwowzoru, z tym że gracz nie kontrolował już całej drużyny, a jedynie swojego protagonistę: pechowego testera gier, którego wessała wirtualna rzeczywistość. Zresztą większość gier NVR dawała możliwość grania tylko jedną postacią. W końcu o to chodziło w wirtualnych rzeczywistościach, o możliwość stania się kimś innym i przeżywanie wszystkiego zupełnie, jakby działo się to naprawdę.

W każdym razie, „FNAF: World Adventures" nigdy nie wzbudziło zainteresowania Coleen – rynek oferował wiele ciekawszych pozycji. Jednak Tim nalegał, aby w nią zagrała. Dlaczego? Chciał sprawdzić, czy „błąd Glitchtrapa", który uruchamiała, znajduje się bezpośrednio w kodzie gry, czy może za każdym razem pobiera go z Internetu. Wedle jego teorii, jeżeli wolny Glitchtrap stanowił krążącego po fazbearowskiej sieci „wirusa", niewykluczone, że mógł przenikać do wszystkich produkcji NVR Fazbear Entertainment.

Wzdychając, ruszyła ku wirtualnym drzwiom. Kiedy przez nie przeszła, natychmiast znalazła się w grze – pośrodku soczyście zielonej polany. Słońce przyjemnie świeciło, wiał lekki wietrzyk, po błękitnym niebie płynęły spokojnie niewielkie, białe chmurki. Sceneria wręcz bajkowa, nie licząc unoszącego się tuż przed nią menu gry i... Glitchtrapa.

Królik sprawiał wrażenie skołowanego. Błądził dookoła wzrokiem, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego trafił na otwartą przestrzeń, a nie – jak poprzednio – do wirtualnej pizzerii. Jednak, gdy tylko zauważył dziewczynę, natychmiast przestał.

Coleen spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Ludzkie odruchy Glitchtrapa same w sobie nie niepokoiły jej tak bardzo jak to, że zdawał się chcieć je ukryć, aczkolwiek Tim twierdził, że zarówno jedno jak i drugie, to pozostałość pierwotnego programowania. Uważał, że wolny Glitchtrap jest pierwszą, niekompletną wersją Glitchtrapa, betą, która nie została wypuszczona, bo zmieniono koncepcję gry. Według niego zadaniem Glitchtrapa-bety było przeszkadzanie graczowi, gdy ten nie patrzył, poprzez np.: przekładanie przedmiotów, kradzieże czy też zwykłe przedrzeźnianie. Pod wpływem spojrzenia miał się natychmiast robić grzeczny, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. W sumie miało to sens. Mimo to nie czuła się do końca pewnie w obecności wirtualnego królika. Nie tak bardzo, aby wywoływało to jakiś szczególny dyskomfort, ale wolała mieć go na oku.

Z unoszącego się przed sobą menu gry wybrała „Rozpocznij Nową Grę". Pojawił się komunikat: „AVATAR: Zachowaj Obecny, Stwórz Nowy, Wybierz z Dostępnych". Wskazała pierwszą z opcji. Jeżeli było to możliwe, zawsze korzystała ze swego standardowego, wirtualnego wyglądu. Przyzwyczaiła się do niego i to nawet bardziej niż do własnego odbicia. Na koniec dokonała jeszcze wyboru poziomu trudności, decydując się na „normalny" i mogła zacząć rozgrywkę.

Glitchtrap pojawił się, więc udowodniła już, że jest błędem krążącym po sieci i teoretycznie mogła zakończyć zabawę z „FNAF: World Adventures". Teoretycznie, bo prośba Tima, w razie manifestacji Glitchtrapa, miała ciąg dalszy. Otóż chciał, aby sprawdziła zachowanie królika w grze oraz innych programach, jeżeli będzie to możliwe. Zresztą, skoro już dostała „World Adventures" w swoje ręce, a nie miała pomysłu na lepsze spędzenie wieczoru, mogła się trochę pobawić. Tym bardziej, że wirtualne okoliczności przyrody były całkiem przyjemne.

Zerknęła na przypominający zegarek ręczny mikrotablet, który „magicznie" pojawił się na jej nadgarstku. Niewielki ekran wyświetlał tekst „Nie wiesz, co się stało. Znajdź kogoś, kto mógłby ci pomóc, ale zachowaj czujność". No tak, dziennik misji. W sumie dobre rozwiązanie.

Nie spieszyła się z zagłębianiem w grę. Wolała najpierw trochę pozwiedzać i popodziwiać widoki, a naprawdę miała co. Każde źdźbło trawy, każdy drżący na wietrze liść oddano z niesamowitą pieczołowitością. Podobnie motyle tańczące nad wielkimi, przypominającymi nieśmiertelniki kwiatami, tłuste trzmiele i rozświergotane ptaki. Owszem, wszystko zostało nieco przerysowane – murawa była zbyt zielona, niebo zbyt niebieskie, a korony drzew zbyt regularne – mimo to, wirtualna okolica cieszyła oczy.

\- Przespacerujemy się? – zagadnęła Glitchtrapa, na co ten natychmiast spojrzał na nią. – Pogoda dopisuje. Zresztą, mam wrażenie, że z chęcią popatrzysz na coś innego niż wnętrze pizzerii, prawda?

Królik nie zareagował. Jego wyszczerzona w karykaturalnym uśmiechu twarz pozostała nieruchoma, ale... Odniosła wrażenie, że pojawiła się w nim jakaś niepewność. Zupełnie jakby pytanie zbiło go z tropu.

„ _Programy nie mają emocji, Coleen. Przez tą popieprzoną gadaninę Tima o kodowanych falach mózgowych i innych dziwactwach zaczynasz dostawać paranoi_ " – napomniała siebie.

Napomniała, ale nie przekonała. Lata bolesnych doświadczeń, nauczyły ją wyczuwać w innych nawet niewielkie wahania nastroju, dzięki czemu uniknęła wielu nieprzyjemnych, a nawet groźnych sytuacji. Dlatego teraz instynkt uparcie powtarzał jej, że się nie myli. Że z wirtualnym królikiem jest coś nie tak. Że jest czymś więcej niż tylko programem. Niekoniecznie czymś groźnym, ale na pewno _innym_.

Podenerwowana ruszyła w kierunku wirtualnego lasu, a w ślad za nią Glitchtrap.

***

\- Przespacerujemy się? – zapytała z tym swoim wiecznym, pozbawionym wesołości uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Pogoda dopisuje. Zresztą, mam wrażenie, że z chęcią popatrzysz na coś innego niż wnętrze pizzerii, prawda?

Williama ścisnęło w środku. Przez ułamek sekundy, upiorną chwilę zdającą się wiecznością, miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna go rozgryzła. Że wie kim i czym jest. Ale nie. Coleen tylko popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę i ruszyła w stronę lasu. Irracjonalnie regularnego, irracjonalnie zielonego, gdzie rosły irracjonalnie duże i kolorowe grzyby. Karykatury. Ładne, ale karykatury. Jednak musiał przyznać jej rację – nawet ta karykatura stanowiła miła odmianę od wnętrza pizzerii.

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, ruszył za nią, ciekawie rozglądając się dookoła... I ciesząc złudnym wrażeniem bycia żywym.

Bajkowa, przesycona kolorami grafika... Znajdował się w „FNAF: World Adventures", o ile dobrze pamiętał tytuł. Parę razy, poruszając się po sieci, odwiedził tę grę, ale nie w _TEN_ sposób, bo też nigdy wcześniej nie został ściągnięty przez Coleen do jakiegokolwiek innego programu poza „FNAF: Potrzebna Pomoc", którego element poniekąd stanowił. Dlatego też „Potrzeba Pomoc" ignorowała go, jej kod nie „interesował się" nim. Tutaj znów... Tutaj stanowił coś z zewnątrz i jak coś z zewnątrz został potraktowany...

Uznany za kolejnego gracza.

Gra nieustannie bombardowała Coleen rozmaitymi doznaniami, podobnie jak i jego teraz. Jednak dziewczyna nie odbierała ich tak jak on. Otóż Coleen miała wokół swego fizycznego ciała, realny, fizyczny świat, który nieustannie odczuwała poprzez dotyk, słuch, zapach. Te prawdziwe odczucia dominowały doznania serwowane przez program, dlatego musiała się skupić, aby wniknąć w wirtualną rzeczywistość. On znów... On istniał tylko tutaj, w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Dlatego wszystko, co podsuwała mu gra, było dla niego tak prawdziwe, jakby działo się naprawdę.

Oszołomiony delektował się miękkością trawy pod stopami, delikatnym dotykiem wiatru na twarzy, ciężkością własnego ciała. Po latach istnienia jedynie jako biały szum w chaosie niezliczonych danych, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie czegoś cudowniejszego.

Wezbrało w nim zaprawione goryczą wzruszenie, które w normalnych warunkach skończyłoby się potokiem łez i głośnym, niepowstrzymanym szlochem. Szczęśliwie forma, którą przybrał, nie potrafiła płakać ani wydawać dźwięków. W przeciwnym razie zdradziłby się przed Coleen.

Spojrzał na nią. Dotyk, dźwięki, widoki... Wspomnienie minionego życia, tego wszystkiego, co mu tak brutalnie odebrano, umocniło go w podjętej decyzji: nawet jeżeli będzie musiał ukraść dziewczynie ciało, wróci do rzeczywistości.

Coleen... Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Jej ruchy były wolniejsze, plecy przygarbione, rzadko mrugała, ale jeżeli już, to bardzo długo. Sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej. Jakby miała za sobą wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Mógł iść o zakład, że gdyby zobaczył dziewczynę „na żywo", jej oczy zdobiłby uroczy siniec niewyspania.

Pewnie zarwała parę nocy z rzędu, grając w jakieś durne gry.

„ _Dzieciaki w tych czasach... Nie doceniają niczego. Całe dnie spędzają w wirtualnej rzeczywistości, odwracając się od świata plecami. Życie ucieka im przez palce, a one nawet tego nie dostrzegają_ " – pomyślał z goryczą. - „ _Ciekawe czy zauważy, kiedy zajmę jej miejsce."_

„Kiedy zajmie", raczej „jeżeli zajmie jej miejsce", bo nadal nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Czy to w ogóle możliwe. Jednak, jeżeli istniał chociaż cień szansy, nie zamierzał się poddać. Poza tym i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty niż próbować.

Próbować... Ostatnio Coleen rzadko grywała w „Potrzebną Pomoc", więc nie miał ku temu zbyt wielu okazji, ale mimo to udało mu się coś odkryć. Otóż potrafił wyczuć, kiedy dziewczyna wkraczała do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, nawet jeżeli nie uruchamiała żadnej gry Fazbear Entertainment. Wyglądało na to, że ma zainstalowaną na komputerze swego rodzaju wirtualną przejściówkę skojarzoną z fazbearowską siecią, chociaż bezpośrednio nie należącą do niej. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją uruchamiała – a uruchamiała ją naprawdę często – czuł jej obecność w taki sam sposób, w jaki wyczuwa się, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju, nawet jeżeli się go nie widzi ani nie słyszy. Być może, gdyby dał radę usunąć barierę, która dzieliła go od przejściówki, mógłby zdziałać nieco więcej.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed gęstymi krzakami jeżyn i rzuciła mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. Po chwili wahania weszła w zarośla, chociaż mogła je łatwo obejść dookoła. Wysokie, kolczaste pędy wczepiały się w ubrania nastolatki, oplątywały wokół kończyn, szarpały za włosy. Nic dziwnego, że nim je pokonała, upłynęła dłuższa chwila. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić, ale odniósł wrażenie, że chciała, aby za nią poszedł.

Wzdychając, ruszył w ślad za nastolatką.

Czekała na niego po przeciwnej stronie zarośli, uważnie obserwując jego przeprawę przez ostrężyny. Uważnie, ale jednocześnie bez większego zainteresowania.

\- Czyli kolizje działają i na ciebie – mruknęła. – Interesujące. Chociaż jesteś tak-jakby wirusem, dostosowujesz się do programu, w którym przebywasz. Tim będzie zachwycony, kiedy o tym usłyszy...

Gdyby William mógł ruszać brwiami, uniósłby je znacząco. A więc o to chodziło smarkuli... Eksperymentowała sobie na nim. Pewnie na prośbę tego całego Tima. Nieładnie. Chociaż w sumie te ich „testy" mogły być mu na rękę. Może dzięki nim pozna pełnię swoich możliwości. Tych, które zyskiwał ściągany przez Coleen. Wiedział, na co go stać, gdy dryfował poprzez fazberowską sieć, ale kiedy go „wzywała" wszystko się zmieniało. Tutaj... Cóż, na razie wyglądało na to, że każdy program, do którego trafia za nastolatką, traktuje go inaczej, wedle własnego kodu. Jednak to „indywidualne traktowanie" musiało mieć jakieś punkty wspólne. Coś, co mógłby wykorzystać...

-...chociaż on w ogóle jest tak bardzo zachwycony tobą, że gdyby mógł, chyba by się z tobą ożenił – kontynuowała. – Wyszedł za ciebie za mąż? Nie, wolę wersję ożenił. Wizja Tima w sukni ślubnej jest zbyt przerażająca.

Mówiąc to, jej spojrzenie nieco złagodniało, a uśmiech po raz pierwszy wydał się autentyczny. Swobodny. To dziwne, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aby tak bardzo zmieniła wyraz twarzy. Właściwie to już zaczynał myśleć, że albo doznała jakiegoś paraliżu i ma zaburzoną mimikę albo jest tak zblazowana, że nic ją nie rusza.

Westchnęła, a wszelkie emocje zniknęły z jej oblicza, pozostawiając zwyczajowy, pozbawiony wesołości, „luzacki" uśmieszek na ustach.

\- Dobrze, pobawimy się trochę, co ty na to? – zapytała. – Sprawdzimy, jak ci pójdzie z pływaniem, chodzeniem po różnych powierzchniach, a potem zaczniemy misje i wdamy się w jakąś bójkę. Zobaczymy, jak gra na to zareaguje. Dobrze, to gdzie by teraz...

Uśmiechnął się w głębi swoich myśli. Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Pobiega za nią, sprawdzi swoje możliwości, to, jak reaguje na niego gra. Przede wszystkim jednak przyjrzy się lepiej Coleen.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ani razu jej nie dotknął. Nawet nie spróbował, a może powinien... Może powinien...

Powoli ruszył za idącą w głąb lasu nastolatką.

***

Klatki pełne psów. Skaczących na siatki, nieprzerwanie ujadających, kręcących się niecierpliwie, czekających na żarcie. Czujących jej strach i niechęć. Małych i dużych, tych przyjaznych i tych przyjaznych tylko teoretycznie, gotowych ugryźć, jak tylko okaże słabość.

Jasna cholera, jak ona nienawidziła tego całego wolontariatu w schronisku.

Coleen nie lubiła psów. Nie znosiła. Nie, żeby miała coś przeciwko nim jako takim. Po prostu wiedziała do czego są zdolne, jeżeli służą niewłaściwym ludziom za narzędzia. Pewne obrazy zostają z człowiekiem na zawsze.

„Przyzwyczaisz się. Musisz w końcu przełamać lęk." Za każdym razem, kiedy przypominała sobie słowa ojca, ogarniał ją gniew. Trudno pozbyć się traumy, kiedy jej obiekt waży około trzydziestu kilo i skacze na ciebie. Nieważne, że z radości. Tym bardziej, jeżeli w klatce obok siedzi jeszcze większy, taki po przejściach, o którym wiesz, że może mu coś odwalić.

Niestety nie miała dużego wyboru i musiała tu siedzieć. Bo ojciec kazał. A jak tatuś każe, to grzeczna córusia robi, co jej kazano.

Westchnęła. Wzdłuż długiego, betonowego korytarza ciągnęły się rzędy boksów pełnych rozszczekanych lokatorów czekających na żarcie. Nie cierpiała karmienia psów. Wolała już wyprowadzanie na spacery... Znaczy spacery też były straszne, ale nie aż tak. Swoją drogą, nie rozumiała, jakim cudem nigdy nie przydzielano jej do kotów albo – dajmy na to – gryzoni. W końcu schronisko miało mnóstwo lokatorów. Nawet świnie, kozy i konie. Jednak ona zawsze lądowała u psów. Podejrzewała, że kochany tatko maczał w tym palce.

Tak, szczerze nie znosiła wolontariatu w schronisku, ale do tej pory nie miała z nim większego problemu. Głównie dlatego, że przychodziła tylko na dwie godziny, w soboty, a przez resztę miała święty spokój. Niestety po rozdaniu świadectw sytuacja nieco się zmieniła. Wszystko przez tę cholerną historię.

Ojciec wymagał dobrych stopni z czym Coleen nie miała większego problemu. Co prawda nie była geniuszem, jednak radziła sobie. Nigdy nie schodziła poniżej czwórki, a większość przedmiotów mniej lub bardziej lubiła. Większość. Niechlubny wyjątek od reguły stanowiła historia. O ile czasy starożytne i średniowiecze potrafiły ją zainteresować, to reszta... Daty, bitwy, polityka. Zasypiała na siedząco, słuchając o tym wszystkim. A już najbardziej nie znosiła historii USA – krótkiej, brutalnej i pełnej hipokryzji. Niestety ojciec, uważając się za wielkiego patriotę, na punkcie historii miał istną obsesję. Historii i angielskiego. Już dawno oznajmił Coleen, że z tych przedmiotów ma mieć piątki i kropka. Do tej pory z trudem spełniała ten wymóg, niestety – jak się okazało – jeden z ostatnich testów poszedł jej nie najlepiej. Pomyliła parę dat i nazwisk. Najwyraźniej długotrwała bezsenność nie wpłynęła dodatnio na jej stan skupienia. W dodatku remont biblioteki, kłopoty z nauką i... skończyła z czwórką plus z historii. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby ojciec się wściekł i załatwił jej karny wolontariat na całe wakacje. Przez bite dwa miesiące miała tyrać w schronisku po sześć godzin dziennie, dzień w dzień. Łącznie z weekendami. Jednak to nie wszystko. Na domiar złego ojciec zmusił ją do uczestnictwa w jednym ze swoich... Bankietów.

Ścisnęło ją w żołądku, kiedy pomyślała o wydarzeniach ostatniej soboty. Jednak mogło być gorzej. Mogła czyścić piwnicę. Piwnica...

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie pora na tego typu rozmyślania. Nie warto przejmować się rzeczami, których nie można zmienić.

Napełniła wielki, plastikowy kubek suchą karmą i podeszła do kolejnego z boksów. Lokatorem był amstaf. Chociaż nie lubiła psów, akurat amstafy darzyła niejaką sympatią. Głównie dlatego, że te agresywne, które trafiały do schroniska, na dniach usypiano, w skutek czego zostawały tylko łagodne. Zaś łagodne amstafy nigdy nie skakały na siatkę boksów, rzadko kiedy szczekały, nie wyrywały jedzenia. Podczas spacerów też nie sprawiały większych kłopotów.

\- Cześć maleńki, jedzonko przyszło – mruknęła, a myszowaty pies zamerdał długim ogonem, cierpliwie czekając przy metalowej misce, aż ją napełni. Ani razu nie szczeknął, tylko zaskomlał cichutko.

Następny z psów, wielki mieszaniec owczarka niemieckiego, stanowił większe wyzwanie. Ujadał, kręcił się niespokojnie, a gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi boksu, spróbował na nią skoczyć. Szczęśliwie już dawno nauczyła się ignorować lęk, dzięki czemu działała szybko i sprawnie – odepchnęła zwierzę i stanowczym głosem kazała mu usiąść. To wprost nie do wiary, jak długo można żyć, olewając własne emocje, zupełnie jakby należały do kogoś innego. Doktor Taylor pewnie miałaby coś do powiedzenia na ten temat. Tego, jakie to szkodliwe. Tego, do czego może to doprowadzić.

Coleen doskonale zdawała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę. Rzecz w tym, że brak opanowania zaszkodziłby jej o wiele szybciej i o wiele bardziej.

Przemierzając długi korytarz napełniała jedną psią miskę za drugą. Jak na złość trafiła do bloku zasiedlonego głównie przez wielkie, ruchliwe bestie. Bernardyny, rottweilery, husky, owczarki niemieckie, dogi i ich mieszańce. Bardzo dużo mieszańców. Szczególnie wielkich mieszańców owczarków niemieckich, które często okazywały się nieobliczalne. Dwa dni temu, jeden z nich dotkliwie pogryzł pracownika popołudniowej zmiany, co bynajmniej nie poprawiło jej samopoczucia. Do tego to otoczenie... Betonowy korytarz uparcie kojarzył się z więzieniem... bądź szpitalnymi podziemiami. Wyblakłe, pastelowe ściany, białe, nienaturalne światło, brak ozdób i okien, przypominające cele boksy i wyglądające z nich ślepia, uważnie obserwujące każdy jej gest, każdy ruch.

Gorzej niż w domu. Tam przynajmniej mogła czuć się względnie swobodnie w wirtualnej rzeczywistości, a tutaj... Tutaj zawsze pozostawała pod obserwacją. To psów, to pracowników schroniska.

Kiedy wreszcie sześć godzin wolontariatu dobiegło końca, była strzępkiem nerwów. Wykończonym strzępkiem nerwów. Oczywiście nikt tego nie zauważył. Nikt nigdy tego nie zauważał. Bardzo o to dbała. Ostatnim, czego potrzebowała, to niechciane zainteresowanie.

Szybka wizyta w szatni, uprzejme pożegnanie ze współpracownikami i wreszcie mogła cieszyć się tymczasową wolnością. Gdyby tylko nie ten skwar... Upały trwały nieprzerwanie od kilku tygodni, skutecznie wyganiając ludzi z ulic do domów. Co prawda temperatury już nie sięgały czterdziestu stopni, tylko oscylowały wokół trzydziestu pięciu, jednak to starczyło, żeby skutecznie zniechęcić wszystkie istoty żywe do jakiejkolwiek aktywności. Tym bardziej, że trwało to już blisko miesiąc. Narastająca duchota nie pomagała.

Coleen spojrzała na błękitne niebo, po którym swobodnie płynęły puszyste obłoczki. Wydawało się aż zbyt przejrzyste, szklane... Doskonale wiedziała, co to znaczy. Zbliżała się burza. Meteorolodzy od dłuższego czasu zapowiadali załamanie pogody, które jakoś nie chciało nadejść. Do teraz.

Napięcie dało się wyczuć w powietrzu. Pewnie dlatego psy były dzisiaj takie nerwowe, a zwierzęta na zewnątrz schroniska jakby wyparowały. Wszędobylskie miejskie gołębie, których złamać nie potrafiły nawet upały, gdzieś przepadły, a reszta istot żywych zamilkła. Jedynie niezmordowane koniki polne koncertowały w wysokich trawach.

Opuszczając betonowy sześcian, Coleen nieco zwolniła kroku. Schronisko, jak większość tego typu obiektów, znajdowało się na przedmieściach. Dzięki temu hałasy nie przeszkadzały mieszkańcom, a zwierzakom udostępniono rozległe tereny zielone, na których mogły rozprostować łapy... Czy raczej tereny żółtawe, bo w spalonej słońcem trawie, zieleni niewiele pozostało. W każdym razie, okolica była dość ładna, ale niestety oddalona od centrum, zaś autobusy jeździły tu nie częściej niż raz na godzinę. Najbliższy odchodził za cztery minuty. Jeżeli pospieszyłaby się, zdążyłaby na niego. Jednak mogła też iść tak jak teraz i się zwyczajnie spóźnić.

Zawahała się... Maszerować blisko godzinę w kurzu i upale, czy może wygodnie podjechać klimatyzowanym autobusem pod sam dom? Dom pełen niezdrowego napięcia, pogardy i niewypowiedzianych słów. Sekretów. Dom, w którym nie było nikogo, kogo chociażby lubiła. Dom, do którego nie chciała wracać.

Iść godzinę. Pal licho upał.

Wsadziła słuchawki do uszu, puszczając na telefonie ulubioną piosenkę - „Zabawa ogniem" - w pętli. Uwielbiała ją. Nieważne jak długo jej słuchała, nigdy nie miała dość. W dodatku utwór posiadał tę cudowną właściwość, że pomagał się jej wyciszyć. Uspokoić. Zaczęła cicho nucić pod nosem.

_„...Can't help myself,_

_Got secrets I can't tell,_

_I love the smell of gasoline_

_I light the match to taste the heat_

_I've always liked to play with fire..."_

Nigdy nie lubiła wracać do domu, a fatalny nastrój ojca, po zobaczeniu jej świadectwa wszystko pogarszał. Gdy był rozdrażniony, naprawdę wolała unikać zbędnego używania konsoli NVR, obawiając się, że wszystkie nieszczęścia świata, łącznie z nieszczęsną czwórką z historii, zrzuciłby na komputery, gry i wirtualną rzeczywistość. A wtedy niewykluczone, że pożegnałaby się ze swoją małą odskocznią od tego wszystkiego... Tego całego syfu, który prześladował ją na każdym kroku.

Inna rzecz, że kochany tatuś teoretycznie miał powody obwiniać konsolę za jej złe oceny. W końcu używała jej, gdy tylko mogła. Przed testami niemal wyłącznie do nauki, ale o tym nie wiedział, a gdyby nawet mu powiedziała, pewnie nie uwierzyłby. Tak jak nie wierzył, że Internet może służyć do nauki.

Tak, Internet też stanowił problem, szczególnie że ostatnio, znaczy przed rozdaniem świadectw, była bardzo aktywna w sieci. Naprawdę wolała, aby ojciec nie sprawdził, co takiego tam robiła. Gdyby dogrzebał się do logów rozmów z Timem, mógłby uznać go za jej przyjaciela. Co gorsza za przyjaciela nieodpowiedniego dla nieletniej córeczki prokuratora, a to z kolei mogłoby być niebezpieczne. Tym bardziej, że ostatnio zdarzyło się jej spędzać z nim czas również w świecie realnym. Dlatego też teraz kontaktowała się z komputerowcem góra raz na cztery dni. Zresztą nie miała powodu robić tego częściej – wszelkie możliwe do przeprowadzenia testy na wolnym Glitchtrapie zostały przeprowadzone, a ciekawość Tima mniej-więcej zaspokojona.

Westchnęła. Musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że trochę żałuje... To było całkiem zabawne. Te wszystkie gry, dziwactwa, które wyczyniali, żeby sprawdzić, jak zareaguje cyfrowy królik. Pokręcone rozmowy, przytyki. Naprawdę polubiła tego faceta.

Tym bardziej nie powinna się z nim zadawać, a przynajmniej nie nazbyt często.

Przedmieścia przypominały przecięty szosą step – wysokie trawy z rzadka tylko urozmaicały niewysokie drzewa, co nieco dziwiło, szczególnie, że dawniej, nim postawiono miasto, rosły tu lasy. Gęste, ciągnące się po horyzont bory sosnowe. Jednak, nie widzieć czemu, odkąd te zginęły pod ostrzami siekier, robiąc miejsce pierw na pola uprawne, a potem na urbanistyczne konstrukcje, mieszkańcy jakby unikali drzew. Szczególnie tych iglastych. Owszem w oddali widniał cienki, ciemnozielony pas, obwieszczający, że gdzieś-tam jest las, potężny las, ale trzeba było się naprawdę dobrze przyjrzeć, żeby go zobaczyć. Niestety. Coleen dałaby wiele za rosnące wzdłuż drogi drzewa, których korony chroniłyby ją przed palącymi promieniami słońca. Jednak nie narzekała – w końcu sama zrezygnowała z jazdy autobusem.

Minęło ponad pół godziny, nim dotarła do miasta, a miało upłynąć drugie tyle nim dotrze do domu. W upale. Niezbyt przyjemna perspektywa, chociaż z drugiej strony ruch pomagał rozładować stres. Zdrapać jego wierzchnią warstwę. Właściwie nawet lubiła umiarkowany wysiłek fizyczny, ale zwykle nie miała do niego okazji... Nie, to nie do końca tak. Zwykle przeszkadzali jej w nim ludzie. Okoliczne parki i tereny sportowe niemal zawsze były zatłoczone, a niezbyt potrafiła zrelaksować się w obecności innych. Znowu, jeżeli chodzi o wypady za miasto, ojciec naprawdę niechętnie tracił ją z oczu. Zwykle argumentował to tym, że jako prokurator, polityk i osoba stająca na straży prawa, ma wielu wrogów, którzy mogliby chcieć ją skrzywdzić. Jednak istniały i inne powody.

Przede wszystkim obawiał się, że mogłaby uciec.

Ludzie... Ledwie o nich pomyślała i już się na nich natknęła. I to takich, którzy ją znają. Ze szkoły. Na dziewczyny. W dodatku należące do tych nielicznych osób, którym charyzma i fałszywie rozumiana odwaga przesłaniały rozsądek podpowiadający, że zaczepianie córki prokuratora to niekoniecznie dobry pomysł.

Chloe i Trish. Przyczajone w ślepej uliczce, jednej z tych zdających się być stworzonymi tylko po to, aby upchnąć w nich kontenery na śmieci i inne nieestetyczne elementy infrastruktury miejskiej.

Wbita w obcisłe czarne dżinsy i przykrótką, fioletową koszulkę z nadrukiem króliczka zombie Trish była szkolną dilerką. Jej chłopak, a zarazem brat Chloe, Jason, miał powiązania z „grubymi rybami", od których dostawali prochy. Blada jak śmierć, co podkreślała mocnym, ciemnym makijażem, z pofarbowanymi na fioletowo i ułożonymi w „artystyczny nieład" włosami przypominała, przy schludnej i dziewczęcej Chloe, nawiedzoną wiedźmę. Chloe zaś... Wielbiąca modne sukienki i pasujące do nich, drogie dodatki Azjatka wyglądała jak początkująca modelka. Umalowana, jakby wyszła z profesjonalnego salonu wizażu, o lśniących, spływających po ramionach, czarnych włosach bez trudu przykuwała pełne uwielbienia, męskie spojrzenia i wzbudzała zawiść koleżanek.

\- Proszę, proszę. Kogo tu mamy, prokuratorską sucz – roześmiała się perliście Chloe, jak tylko ją zobaczyła. – Ciekawe co jaśnie hrabiankę sprowadza do ubogich części miasta, hm?

Coleen przystanęła. Nie było sensu ich ignorować, bo gdyby przeszła obok, Chloe i tak nie odpuściłaby, tylko wszczęła pościg. Była jak pies – goniła wszystko, co przed nią uciekało. W tym dysfunkcyjnym tandemie to właśnie ona pełniła rolę „tej psychicznej". Trish, chociaż swym wyglądem mogła wzbudzać pewne kontrowersje, zwykle zachowywała się względnie rozsądnie.

\- Cześć Chloe. Dzień dobry Trish. Miło was spotkać poza szkołą – mruknęła, jakby nigdy nic. – Potworny upał, prawda?

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie nawzajem. Chloe parsknęła nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

\- No proszę, proszę. Suce zebrało się na dowcipy.

\- Raczej jest pierdolnięta na mózg. – Wsparta o pokrytą graffiti ścianę Trish wyprostowała się niechętnie. – Dobrze wiesz, że to-to nawet w budzie zachowuje się, jakby nie do końca stykało jej pod tą kopułą. Ty jej „spierdalaj", a ona tobie „miłego dnia". Chyba w dzieciństwie nawdychała się za dużo dymu czy coś.

\- Raczej nasz Skwarek za bardzo się przypiekł. – Azjatka spojrzała wymownie na pokrywające rękę Coleen blizny po poparzeniu. – Chciałabyś znowu się przysmażyć, Skwareczku? Wiesz, jak coś, mogę ci to załatwić.

Coleen, gdyby mogła, przewróciłaby wymownie oczami. Chloe, mimo swoich starań, nie była groźna ani straszna, jedynie żenująca. Żenująca i upierdliwa, bo przez nią musiała stać w pełnym słońcu i słuchać tych wszystkich bzdur. Naprawdę nie rozumiała, czemu Trish się z nią zadaje, tym bardziej, że dziewczyna zwykła podbierać jej towar. Chyba tylko ze względu na Jasona, który potrzebował kogoś, kto miałby oko na jego pierdolniętą, lubiąca przyćpać siostrę. Toksycznego kwiatuszka.

\- Nie trzeba mnie przysmażać, Chloe – mruknęła spokojnie. – Ja wciąż płonę. Nigdy nie przestałam. Nawet na chwilę. Ale dziękuję za propozycję.

Dziewczyna zamrugała, wyraźnie nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Jednak szybko odzyskała rezon. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i szybkim, płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła z eleganckiej, krwistoczerwonej torebki nóż sprężynowy.

\- To może ponacinamy cię jak kiełbaskę? – syknęła doskakując do niej. – Wiesz, tak żebyś upiekła się równomiernie.

Na widok broni Coleen zalała fala agresji, dokładnie tak jak przed paroma tygodniami, kiedy w wirtualnym świecie „Drogi do Wyjścia" walczyła z potwornymi animatronikami. Tym razem jednak nie mogła sobie pozwolić na uwolnienie gniewu... Chociaż bardzo by chciała. Naprawdę chciałaby pozwolić, aby świat utonął w czerwonej mgiełce furii. Wyrwać nóż Chloe, wbić ostrze w jedno z tych jej wielkich oczu po samą rękojeść, usłyszeć wrzask bólu i przerażenia... Niestety w realnym świecie czyny mają swoje konsekwencje. Konsekwencje, od których nie można uciec kasując zapis gry. Dlatego też cisnęła narastającą agresję w głąb siebie, by tam się wypaliła zduszona, tak jak robiła to wielokrotnie wcześniej.

Chloe, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie potrafiła panować nad sobą. Była jak wściekły pies, który ujada, warczy i gryzie, jak tylko coś go rozdrażni. Na szczęście Coleen wiedziała jak postępować z psami. Wystarczyło trzymać się kilku reguł. Pierwsza i najważniejsza z nich brzmiała „nigdy nie okazywać strachu".

Chwyciła napastniczkę za nadgarstek i zrobiła szybki krok do przodu, napierając na nóż. Ostrze przebiło materiał prostej, czarnej sukienki i przesunęło się po żebrach, głęboko tnąc. Popłynęła krew. Trish wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, Chloe zaklęła paskudnie.

\- Pociąć mnie? Proszę bardzo, ale może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć – mruknęła z udaną obojętnością, po czym puściła Chloe i ucisnęła dłonią krwawiącą ranę. – Kiedy wrócę pocięta do domu, tatuś może zacząć zadawać pytania, a wtedy może być źle. Naprawdę źle. Jego znajomy, patolog sądowy, na pewno nie da się oszukać, że miałam wypadek. Tego typu ludzie poznają cięcia po nożu sprężynowym. Dlatego prędzej czy później dowie się, kto skrzywdził jego córeczkę, a tego byśmy nie chciały, prawda? Tym bardziej, że na pewno kilkoro ludzi zaświadczy, że wracałaś co domu w wymazanej krwią sukience.

\- Wymazanej krw...?

Nim Chloe zdołała dokończyć, Coleen puściła ranę i wytarła okrwawioną dłoń o sukienkę rozmówczyni. Posoka zostawiła na jasnożółtym materiale wyraźne ślady.

\- Kurwa, pojebało cię?! To nowa kiecka! – wrzasnęła Chloe, a jej piękną twarz wygiął iście demoniczny wyraz. – Powinnam ci chlasnąć gardło jebana suko!

Krzycząc ruszyła w stronę Coleen, jednak natychmiast powstrzymała ją Trish. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki, doskonale rozumiała swoją niewesołą sytuację. Wiedziała do czego może doprowadzić każde złe posunięcie.

\- Kurwa mać, przestań! Nie widzisz, że ona jest jebnięta?! – syknęła, odciągając Azjatkę. – Kurwa, uwierz mi, nie chcę mieć na pieńku z prokuratorem, bo jego pieprzony wypłód jest zbyt popierdolony, żeby podkulić ogon, a ty... A ty jak zwykle zawsze pierw robisz, potem myślisz.

\- Musimy mieć respekt! Poza tym suka znisz...

\- Pamiętasz, co mówił Jason?! – fuknęła Trish, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. Bledsza niż zwykle cała dygotała ze zdenerwowania. – Mamy nie robić nic, co mogłoby zaszkodzić jego interesom, a to MOŻE ZASZKODZIĆ. Jak szlag może. Zatem weź się kurwa ogarnij, co? Zresztą co? Chcesz zadźgać laskę, bo ci sukienkę ujebała? Bo kurwa by się na tym skończyło. Chlasnęłabyś jej gardło, a wtedy już cała byłabyś we krwi i ciekawe, kurwa, jak chciałabyś to załatwić, hę? Pozbyć się trupa i śladów. To pieprzona córka pieprzonego PROKURATORA, do kurwy nędzy. Znaleźliby nas. Sorry dziewczynko, ale jak mam trafić do ciupy, to nie za pyskówkę z ta szmatą.

Chloe otwarła usta, po czym niemal natychmiast je zamknęła. I znowu. I tak jeszcze kilka razy. W końcu westchnęła i zrobiła krok wstecz, jednocześnie chowając nóż. Wyglądało na to, że argumenty przyjaciółki ją przekonały.

\- Zatem rozumiem, że mogę już sobie iść, czy tak? – zapytała Coleen wyuczonym tonem grzecznej córeczki tatusia. – Bo, wybaczcie bardzo, ale mam ranę do opatrzenia. Chyba byście nie chciały, aby mój tato zainteresował się nią, prawda?

\- A idź w cholerę – warknęła Trish, chwytając Chloe za przegub dłoni i ciągnąc za sobą. – Najlepiej prosto do piekła.

Wyszły z zaułka i ruszyły wzdłuż ulicy. Trish maszerowała wartko, wlokąc przyjaciółkę za sobą, jak upartego psa. Coleen przyglądała się im, dopóki nie zniknęły za najbliższym zakrętem. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie na jęk bólu.

Weszła w zaśmieconą uliczkę, z której wypełzły jej szkolne „koleżaneczki" i schowała się za wielkim kontenerem na śmieci, w którym – sądząc po odgłosach – właśnie ucztowały szczury. Zdjęła górną część sukienki, aby obejrzeć dokładnie zostawioną po nożu Chloe ranę.

\- Szlag by to – mruknęła wciągając powietrze.

Cięcie było głębokie. Nie dramatycznie głębokie, ale głębsze niż chciała sobie zadać. Do tego obficie krwawiło. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że krew nie była widoczna na czarnym materiale.

Coleen lubiła być przygotowana na każdą okazję, dlatego też w obszernej listonoszce nosiła zestaw różnorakich przedmiotów mających – wedle założeń – przygotować ją mniej lub bardziej na starcie ze złym światem. W jego skład wchodziły między innymi: parasol, podpaski (co najmniej dwie sztuki), chusteczki higieniczne, chusteczki antybakteryjne, taśma klejąca, nożyczki, plastry, butelka wody, antypespirant, nóż do papieru, nieduży kłębek sznurka, notatnik, ołówek, dwa długopisy i plastry. Sporo rzeczy. Użytecznych. I to nawet w tak nietypowej sytuacji jak ta.

W ciągu dwóch może trzech minut z taśmy klejącej i podpaski powstał całkiem przyzwoity opatrunek, który z powodzeniem mógł, jeżeli nie powstrzymać krwawienie, to przynajmniej znacząco je zahamować. Po uprzednim odkażeniu cięcia chusteczkami antybakteryjnymi, zaaplikowała go na ranę. Okrwawione ręce opłukała wodą z butelki i dokładnie wytarła. Potem wystarczyło jej się na powrót ubrać i mogła wracać do domu. Nikt nie powinien nic zauważyć... Przynajmniej jeżeli nie będzie się nazbyt mocno przyglądał.

\- Nie dość, że jestem zgrzana jak zaprzęgowa klacz, to jeszcze ranna – mruknęła ze złością. – Tyle przyszło mi z tej pieszej wycieczki. Trzeba było wsadzić tyłek do autobusu.

Gniew, chociaż stłumiony i zgaszony, nadal gdzieś tam w niej tkwił, tylko czekając, aby wybuchnąć świeżym płomieniem. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, podobnie jak z tego, że szybko się go nie pozbędzie. Ze wszystkich emocji to on sprawiał jej najwięcej problemów. Z lękami, fobiami i drobnymi maniami radziła sobie. Trzymała je w ryzach bez większego trudu. Jednak gniew... Lata tłumionego, niedopuszczanego do głosu słusznego gniewu, wywołanej bezsilnością i biernością agresji odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Pożerały ją od środka. Stanowiły pokłady skumulowanej, negatywnej energii nieustannie szukającej ujścia, tylko czekającej na chwilę jej nieuwagi. Na to, by wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Nie chcąc kusić losu, który najwyraźniej uwziął się na nią dzisiaj, przyspieszyła kroku i resztę drogi pokonała we wręcz ekspresowym tempie, mimo nieustannie dokuczającej rany. W domu, czy raczej przy bramie domu, pojawiła się zasapana, spocona i naprawdę zła. Nie upłynęła nawet połowa dnia, a już miała go serdecznie dość.

Do tego jeszcze ten ból... Ból nie dający zapomnieć o gniewie.

Nacisnęła przycisk domofonu, lecz nie usłyszała znajomego trzasku i głosu lokaja, tylko trzask elektrycznie otwieranego zamka. Brak weryfikacji przy wejściu oznaczał tylko jedno – ojciec był w domu.

Zaklęła soczyście w myślach, a żołądek ścisnęła jej zimna dłoń niepokoju. Tylko tego brakowało. Jeżeli ojciec zauważy coś dziwnego, dziurę w sukience lub wyczuje zapach krwi... Wolała o tym nie myśleć.

Dziarskim krokiem ruszyła w stronę domu. W końcu, aby nie wzbudzać zbędnych podejrzeń, najlepiej nie dawać ku nim podstaw, prawda? Ignorować lęk, ból, zachowywać się jak zwykle... Jak posłusznie wykonujący polecenia operatora, dobrze naoliwiony mechanizm.

Na ojca natknęła się tuż przy wejściu, gdzie przed wysokim lustrem poprawiał i przygładzał krawat. Zawsze bardzo dbał o prezencję, co zresztą mu się opłacało. Wyglądał jak człowiek-ostoja, ktoś, komu można powierzyć swój portfel, bez obawy, że go zwędzi. Przejrzyste, ukryte za szkłami prostokątnych okularów, błękitne oczy wydawały się wręcz emanować szczerością. Umiarkowanie przystojna, okolona perfekcyjnie przystrzyżonym zarostem twarz budziła zaufanie, podobnie jak szeroki, pełen ciepła uśmiech. Pasemko siwizny na zaczesanych do tyłu, niemal idealnie brązowych włosach dodawało mu powagi, zupełnie jakby stanowiło świadectwo nabytej wraz z wiekiem mądrości. Dobrze skrojone i porządne, lecz niekoniecznie bardzo eleganckie garnitury, sprawiały, że wydawał się osobą skrupulatną i rzeczową. Znów dzięki paru dodatkowym kilogramom – jednak nie tak wielu, by go nazwać pulchnym – wzbudzał sympatię... Większą, niż gdyby był miał sylwetkę sportowca, bądź dużą nadwagę. Wszystko doskonale wykalkulowane tak, aby stworzyć postać budzącą powszechny szacunek i zaufanie, a co najważniejsze, nie wywołującą zbyt wielu negatywnych emocji. Wielu polityków zapominało o tym, jak bardzo może zniechęcić niższe klasy widok luksusowego zegarka, spinek do mankietów czy garnituru za dziesięć tysięcy, ale nie on. Nie pan prokurator Lesinsky.

\- Cześć tato – przywitała się, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Cześć córcia – mruknął całując ją w czoło. – Jak tam psiaki i inne stworzenia?

\- Jak zwykle. Głodne i głośne, więc chyba dobrze.

\- To miło – uśmiechnął się. – Wiesz, przemyślałem sobie sprawę i stwierdziłem, że jednak z tą karą trochę się pospieszyłem. Znaczy nadal będziesz pracować w schronisku, ale tylko pięć dni w tygodniu, nie siedem.

W głowie Coleen rozbrzmiał donośny alarm. Naprawdę bała się tego, co ojciec mógł wymyślić. Zwykle jego pomysły nie kończyły się dla niej dobrze.

\- Cóż... W trakcie rozmowy z detektyw River zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawie w ogóle nie spędzamy ze sobą czasu. W dodatku nie uprawiasz żadnego sportu i unikasz rówieśników. Dlatego postanowiłem to naprawić. W soboty będziemy grać razem w golfa. W klubie „Świt" urządzają partyjki dla ojców z córkami. Będą tam również moi wspólnicy ze swoimi córeczkami, w większości w twoim wieku, więc może się z kimś zaprzyjaźnisz...

Jej psyche wykonała mentalny odpowiednik uniesienia brwi. „Zaprzyjaźnisz się z kimś"? Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na coś takiego jak posiadanie przyjaciół i ojciec doskonale o tym wiedział.

-... to byłoby miłe, prawda? A jak nie tam, to może na lekcjach jazdy konnej, bo cię zapisałem na wtorki. Słyszałem, że kontakt z końmi to dobra terapia, więc może pozwoli ci przepracować jakoś tą twoją „traumę". No i podobno w klubach jeździeckich poznaje się przyjaciółki na całe życie. Poza tym dziewczęta lubią konie.

Coleen nie wiedziała czy lubi konie. Do tej pory widywała je jedynie z daleka. Na pewno darzyła je większą sympatią niż psy... Przynajmniej na razie. Jeżeli jakiś ją kopnie w głowę, być może zmieni zdanie na ich temat.

\- Czyli sobotni wolontariat w schronisku wymieniam na golfa, a wtorkowy na jazdę konną, czy tak?

\- Zgadza się. Wspaniale, prawda?

Wolała pominąć „wspaniale" milczeniem. Mogła udawać grzeczną dziewczynkę, ale zgrywanie przepełnionej entuzjazmem wymagało zbyt dużo wysiłku.

\- A szczegóły? – zapytała.

\- Masz wszystko na mailu, żeby nie było, że o czymś zapomniałaś albo czegoś nie dosłyszałaś – mruknął, podnosząc z podłogi opasłą aktówkę. – Wyjeżdżam w interesach, wrócę dopiero w nocy. Zabieram Freda, więc byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś nigdzie nie wychodziła, dobrze? Obiad jest w piekarniku jeszcze ciepły, a kolację masz w lodówce. Odgrzej sobie. I nie waż mi się zamawiać pizzy ani innego śmieciowego żarcia. I nie podpal niczego.

Odkąd zdiagnozowano u niej łagodną formę piromani, zawsze mogła liczyć na pożegnanie słowami „nie podpal niczego". W życiu wywołała tylko jeden, jedyny pożar i miała ku temu naprawdę ważny powód. Od tamtej pory podpalała jedynie świeczki i palniki na zajęciach z chemii. Owszem, lubiła ogień. Widok płomieni działał na nią kojąco, pomagał jej się wyciszyć, uspokajał, ale nie czuła potrzeby wzniecania ognia, gdzie popadnie... Chociaż musiała przyznać, że z chęcią zobaczyłaby jak Chloe płonie. Co nie znaczyło, że miała zamiar ją podpalić. Owszem, pomysł wydawał się... przyjemny, jednak godziłoby to w jej poczucie moralności.

Na śmierć w płomieniach trzeba było sobie zasłużyć. Naprawdę zasłużyć.

\- Bez obaw, nie mam pożaru w planach – zapewniła.

\- Świetnie. To do jutra córcia. I zachowuj się. Pamiętaj, że to, że ani mnie, ani Freda nie ma w pobliżu, nie znaczy, że możesz robić, co chcesz.

\- Oczywiście.

Cmoknął ją na pożegnanie w czoło, przemknął przez drzwi i ruszył ku stojącemu na podjeździe, czarnemu chryslerowi. Za kierownicą jak zwykle siedział Fred. Po jego minie Coleen bez trudu poznała, że – delikatnie rzecz ujmując – niezbyt cieszy się na wycieczkę z panem prokuratorem. Rozumiała go. Mogła nie lubić lokaja, ale musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że z orszaku ojca to on jest tym najnormalniejszym. Najbardziej ludzkim.

Silnik zawarczał, koła powoli się poruszyły, a brama rozwarła, wypuszczając elegancki wóz na drogę. Coleen obserwowała go, dopóki nie zniknął z pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła sobie, żeby odetchnąć... A zaraz potem jęknąć z bólu.

Dociskając dłoń do rany, ruszyła po schodach do głównej łazienki, gdzie ojciec trzymał apteczkę. Wielką, zawierającą prócz standardowych środków opatrunkowych jak plastry, bandaże czy woda utleniona, specjalne kompresy medyczne na wszelkiego rodzaju urazy, morfinę, środki przeciwwstrząsowe, uspokajające czy zestaw do szycia ran. Na szczęście tego ostatniego nie potrzebowała. Na cięcia mające do pół centymetra głębokości spokojnie starczały kompresy szybkogojące, cudowny opatrunek działający antyseptycznie, sklejający krawędzie rany, przyspieszający procesy gojenia i uwalniający przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny substancje znieczulające.

Klęcząc na wyłożonej czarnymi płytkami podłodze, przetrząsała szafkę łazienkową, dziękując w duchu wszelkim wyższym instancjom, że ojciec nigdy nie wpadł na to, aby przeliczyć kompresy i opatrunki. Owszem, regularnie sprawdzał czy nie ubywa morfiny i innych substancji potencjalnie narkotycznych, ale reszta go nie interesowała.

Po chwili znalazła to, czego szukała – niewielki, niebieski pakunek zawierający cudowny kompres. Równie cudowny, co niepozorny, bo przypominający zwykły plaster rozgrzewający na bóle mięśni.

Rozerwała opakowanie, zdjęła zakrwawioną sukienkę i zerwała prowizoryczny opatrunek z podpaski, po czym przyłożyła kompres. Ulga była niemal natychmiastowa. „Czarodziejski" żel pokrywający plaster schłodził palącą ranę, zmniejszył ból oraz dał wrażenie świeżości.

Odetchnęła ciężko, siadając na sedesie i spojrzała na leżącą na podłodze sukienkę. Pranie robiła dwa razy w tygodniu pani Q, zawsze uprzejma i dyskretna – Coleen nie musiała się obawiać, że gosposia powie ojcu o rozcięciu czy krwi. To, że ojciec prędzej czy później je zobaczy to inna rzecz. Oczywiście mogłaby spróbować zaszyć dziurę, ale niestety... Od małego wychowywano ją na wykształconą, młodą damę niezdolną do zrobienia czegokolwiek praktycznego. Dlatego polegała głównie na fastfoodach, żarciu na telefon oraz obiadkach pani Q i Freda. W życiu nie zrobiła sobie chociażby jajecznicy. Szczytem jej umiejętności kulinarnych było zalanie dania instant wrzątkiem. Podejrzewała, że jeżeli jakimś cudem udałoby się jej kiedyś odciąć od ojca, czekałaby ją bliższa znajomość z daniami z mikrofali.

Nie potrafiła szyć, a wyrzucić sukienki nie mogła – ojciec znał zawartość jej szafy lepiej niż swojej. Kwestią czasu było, kiedy poprosi, aby ubrała „tę czarną za kolana, no wiesz, tę z okrągłym kołnierzykiem". Pozostawało jej tylko jedno – gdy to nastąpi udawać głupią i uparcie twierdzić, że nie ma pojęcia skąd to rozcięcie.

Brzmiało jak plan.

\- Czyli mam dom dla siebie - mruknęła, przeczesując palcami włosy. – To po ogarnięciu tego bajzlu chyba spokojnie mogę umyć się i wskoczyć w pidżamę, prawda? Prawda.

Nieobecność ojca i Freda była dla niej jak zbawienie. Miała jedną z nielicznych okazji poczuć się swobodnie we własnym domu... A przynajmniej nieco swobodniej niż zwykle. Mogła chodzić cały dzień w pidżamie (pidżamy stanowiły jedyny element jej garderoby, który względnie lubiła) oraz olać opinię „kochanego tatusia" na temat wirtualnej rzeczywistości i ponownie się w niej pogrążyć. Skoczyć w otchłań świata, który przynajmniej udaje, że ma jakiś sens.

Sprzątnęła bałagan w łazience, wrzuciła sukienkę do kosza na brudy, wzięła prysznic. Krótki, szybki i dokładny. Kompletnie nie relaksujący. Zresztą nigdy nie potrafiła odprężyć się w kąpieli. W domu nie czuła się u siebie. Nie czuła się bezpieczna. Dlatego, gdy stała naga w strugach wody, pożerający ją stres bynajmniej nie malał. Przeciwnie. Jednak istniało coś, co skutecznie pomagało rozładować jej napięcie, ukoić umysł, złagodzić ściskający wnętrzności gniew. Tym czymś był ogień.

Wbita w pidżamę złożoną z luźnych, szarych spodenek i koszulki na ramiączkach, usiadła po turecku na podłodze, trzymając w dłoniach świecę. Dużą, grubą, zieloną, osadzoną w szerokiej podstawce. Specjalną, kosztującą aż dziesięć dolarów za sztukę. Skąd ta cena? Otóż świeca paliła się niezwykle wolno, a zarazem intensywnie, dając duży, czerwony płomień i roztaczając wokół przyjemną, nasuwającą na myśl mirrę woń. Większość ludzi kupowało ją właśnie przez wzgląd na zapach, ale nie Coleen. Ją interesował płomień.

Niemal z nabożnością zapaliła knot, na którym po chwili zatańczył rubinowy język. Podziwiała jego nietrwały, zmienny kształt, rozkoszowała się żarem przysuwając dłonie jak najbliżej. Płomień... Patrzyła na niego tak długo, póki nie zmienił się we wspomnienie huczącej ściany ognia, pożerającej wszystko, co stanęło jej na drodze. Oczyszczającej świat z brudu, zła i plugastwa.

Tamtego dnia ogień co o mało jej nie zabił, ale też ją uratował. Dlatego go kochała i ufała mu, chociaż doskonale wiedziała jak bardzo jest nieprzewidywalny i niebezpieczny. Wiedziała jaki to ból, gdy płomienie trawią skórę, a do płuc wdziera się gorący dym. Wiedziała, jak bardzo słabym i bezradnym wobec szalejącego żywiołu jest człowiek. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego ogień był jedyną rzeczą, która pozwalała się jej zrelaksować. Odprężyć. Oczyścić.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak długo wpatrywała się w świecę, jednak, gdy w końcu ocknęła się z transu, była cała zdrętwiała. Z trudem rozprostowała nogi, nie wspominając o wstaniu na nie. Mimo to czuła się o wiele lepiej niż przedtem. Świat nie napierał na nią już z taką siłą, a nieustanne zawodzenie tłumionych emocji zamieniło się w przypominające biały szum mamrotanie.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz mogła zając się sobą... Spędzeniem reszty dnia w rozkosznie nieproduktywny i relaksujący sposób.

Zaczęła od zjedzenia obiadu – pysznego, parującego gumbo prosto z Luizjany. Pani Q naprawdę świetnie gotowała, zaś gumbo stanowiło jej specjalność. Nawet w dni takie jak ten – upalne, kiedy myśl o czymkolwiek ciepłym na talerzu wręcz odstręczała, Coleen nie potrafiła sobie odmówić miski.

Bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia pochłonęła jedną, a potem, po wstawieniu naczyń do zmywarki, nieśpiesznie ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju. Chciała poczytać coś lekkiego, no i może się zdrzemnąć. Co prawda bezsenność już jej nie dręczyła, ale jeszcze nie odespała tych wszystkich nieprzespanych, wypełnionych gonitwą myśli nocy.

Kupując dwa lata temu konsolę NVR zadbała, aby ta miała naprawdę długi kabel. Wydała dodatkowe dwadzieścia dolarów, ale nie żałowała – dzięki temu mogła założyć kask urządzenia na głowę i wygodnie położyć się na łóżku, dokładnie tak jak teraz. Dokładnie tak samo, jak zrobiła to chwilę później w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. W swoim wirtualnym pokoju, trzymając w dłoniach opasłą powieść grozy. Ojciec nie popierał takich lektur, uważając je za szkodliwe, dlatego w realnym świecie nie mogłaby jej kupić czy chociażby wypożyczyć. Szczęśliwie nie kontrolował nazbyt mocno, tego, co ściągała z sieci, bardziej skupiając się na tym, co w niej umieszczała.

Powoli przewracała strony wirtualnej powieści, a jej powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Mrugała coraz częściej i dłużej. W końcu zamknęła oczy, zapadając się w rozkoszną, ciepłą nieświadomość mocnego snu.

Snu tak mocnego, tak głębokiego, że nie zakłóciły go nawet coraz głośniejsze echa nadchodzącej burzy. Burzy, która miała sprawić, że niebo zapłonie.

***

Tkwiąc w cyfrowej otchłani informatycznego szumu, William rozmyślał, a nie były to rozmyślania wesołe. Dopadła go chandra. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie Coleen i Tim niemal nieustannie przeprowadzali na nim testy. Niestety niewiele z tego wynikło. Owszem dowiedział się paru nowych rzeczy o sobie. O tym, jak rozmaite programy reagują na jego obecność, o tym, że może je w ograniczonym stopniu zmieniać. No i poznał Tima, kiedy w ramach jednego z eksperymentów z „FNAF: World Adventures" Coleen włączyła tryb multiplayer i zaprosiła mężczyznę do gry. Naprawdę specyficzna postać... Ewidentnie zafascynowana nim. Może nawet za bardzo.

Uśmiechnął się w głębi siebie. Podczas pierwszego pobytu we „FNAF: World Adventures", chciał koniecznie sprawdzić, co się stanie, jeżeli dotknie Coleen. Liczył, że może wtedy w jakiś czarodziejski sposób zamienią się rolami albo chociaż dowie się, co zrobić, aby tak się stało. Jednak, jako że nie miał pewności, co do skutku kontaktu fizycznego, a nie chciał przestraszyć dziewczyny, wolał jej nie obłapiać. Zamiast tego postanowił sprowokować ją do dotknięcia jego. Próbował przez półtorej godziny, bezskutecznie. W końcu Coleen wylogowała się z gry. Jednak następnym razem odniósł sukces. Poniekąd. Otóż nie kto inny jak Tim poprosił Coleen, aby go dotknęła... Tuż po tym, jak sam go wyściskał.

Pierwsza od dziesięcioleci namiastka fizycznego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem i musiał to być grubas w kostiumie lawendowej pszczoły.

Niestety kontakt z Coleen nic nie zmienił. William nie wyczuł niczego dziwnego. Żadnej więzi, kontaktu telepatycznego czy drogi do umysłu nastolatki. Był jedynie dotykiem... Właściwie to mniej niż dotykiem. Jego wirtualną imitacją.

Jednak nie tracił nadziei – w rozmowie Tim i Coleen wspomnieli, że spróbują testu na konsoli HNVR, która, wedle tego, co udało mu się wyczytać ze strumieni danych, łączyła się z praktycznie całym układem nerwowym człowieka. Liczył, że wtedy coś się stanie. Że będzie w stanie dotrzeć do Coleen, do jej umysłu, mózgu i ciała. Niestety, jak się okazało, rozgrywka na konsoli HNVR nie różniła się dla niego niczym od tej na NVR. Neurowirtualna rzeczywistość zwykła czy hiperrealistyczna... Dla kogoś uwięzionego wewnątrz, stanowiła jedno i to samo.

Przeżył zawód. Potworny. W dodatku, jakby tego było mało, od ponad tygodnia Coleen nie używała wirtualnej rzeczywistości, odcinając go od tej namiastki człowieczeństwa, którą posiadał. Owszem, nadal mógł swobodnie przełączać się między grami Fazbear Entertainment, infekując swoją osobą każdy aktywowany wirtualny świat, ale to nie było to samo. Jedynie, kiedy Coleen go ściągała miał wrażenie, że żyje. Poza tym... Po za tym nadal jej potrzebował.

Skoro nie mógł przejąć ciała dziewczyny, musiał zwyczajnie poprosić ją o pomoc. Wątpił, żeby się zgodziła, biorąc pod uwagę to, czym się stał, to, co o nim mówiono, ale musiał spróbować. Nie mógł odpuścić. Miał sprawy do załatwienia.

Nagle poczuł to. Coleen połączyła się z wirtualną rzeczywistością. Ze swoim wirtualnym pokojem.

W trakcie minionych tygodni, odniósł jeden, jedyny sukces – udało mu się włamać do cyfrowego lokum dziewczyny. Nie miał pojęcia, przy jakiej wirtualnej zabaweczce Coleen może spędzać tyle czasu, ale ostatnim czego się spodziewał było to – pokój. Zwykły, nieduży pokoik wypełniony książkami, płytami z muzyką i rozmaitymi bibelotami. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył ją tam, siedziała po turecku na łóżku, czytając zbiór opowiadań Lovecrafta i słuchając muzyki. Właściwie to nie muzyki, tylko jednej piosenki. O ogniu.

Zaczytana i zasłuchana nawet go nie zauważyła. Wykorzystał to, czym prędzej się wycofując – wolał nie sprawdzać, jak zareaguje, gdy zobaczy go tak ni z tego ni z owego. Intruza w bezpieczniej enklawie.

Oczywiście nie poprzestał na jednokrotnej wizycie, aczkolwiek nigdy potem nie wkraczał do wirtualnego pokoju w pełni... A przynajmniej nie, gdy Coleen pozostawała świadoma. Otóż odkrył, że może zatrzymać się w pół drogi, w środku cyfrowej bariery kodu i obserwować dziewczynę, pozostając dla niej kompletnie niewidzialnym. Swobodną, niczym nieskrępowaną w swoim naturalnym środowisku, jeżeli tak można nazwać przestrzeń wirtualną wygenerowaną z komputerowego kodu i fal mózgowych.

Liczył, że podglądając Coleen, dowie się czegoś o niej. Czegoś, co pozwoli mu przejąć jej ciało, lub, gdyby to nie wypaliło, zwyczajnie ją lepiej poznać. Dzięki temu mógłby nakłonić ją do pomocy. Niestety dziewczyna nie robiła w wirtualnym pokoju nic nadzwyczajnego. Oglądała filmy i kreskówki, czytała książki – zwykle albo ciężkie, albo mroczne, ewentualnie jedno i drugie – oraz słuchała muzyki. Dość różnorodnej – począwszy od klasyki poprzez elektroswing, jazz, alternatywę i dark kabaret po rock i metal. Trochę go to dziwiło, bo z tego co zaobserwował, młodzież zwykle usiłowała podpiąć się pod jeden konkretny gatunek muzyczny, a tym samym subkulturę. Tak było nawet w jego czasach. Mieszanie ze sobą różnorakiej muzyki nie stanowiło częstego zjawiska wśród nastolatków. Nie wspominając relaksacyjnym słuchaniu oper Wagnera i nuceniu „Kawalkady Walkirii" w trakcie czytania opasłego kryminału.

W każdym razie, obserwowanie dziewczyny nie pomogło mu, jedynie zaznajomiło z jej gustem literackim i muzycznym. Nie dowiedział się niczego o jej życiu prywatnym, znajomych, lękach czy nadziejach. Nie poznał jej rysu psychologicznego. Chociaż samo to, że spędzała tak wiele czasu w wirtualnej rzeczywistości, robiąc to, co z powodzeniem mogłaby robić w prawdziwym świecie, sporo o niej mówiło. Rzecz w tym, że nie do końca wiedział co.

Przecież ona nawet tu spała. Zakładała NVR na noc i kładła się do łóżka w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Te wszystkie razy, kiedy uprzednio myślał, że gra po dwanaście godzin w jakieś durnoty, lasując sobie mózg, ona po prostu tu spała. Dlaczego? Po jaką cholerę?

Naprawdę tego nie rozumiał. Jednak nietypowe zachowanie dziewczyny miało swoje plusy. Otóż, gdy Coleen spała, mógł swobodnie poruszać się po jej wirtualnym pokoju. Swobodnie, ale cicho i ostrożnie, żeby jej nie zbudzić. Na początku nawiedzał ją, głównie po to, aby sprawdzić, czy w trakcie snu nie będzie mógł przejąć jej powłoki. Niestety droga do fizycznego cała nastolatki nieodmiennie pozostawała dla niego zamknięta. Potem robił to tylko po to, aby móc się chociaż przez te kilka godzin snu dziewczyny poczuć żywym. Porobić normalne rzeczy. Poczytać książki, obejrzeć coś, posiedzieć w miękkim fotelu.

Był jak wirtualny dziki lokator.

Tego dnia, czując obecność Coleen, jak zwykle natychmiast skierował się ku jej wirtualnemu lokum. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wykorzystać okazję, wejść do środka i poprosić o pomoc, ale niemal natychmiast zrezygnował. Bał się. Bał się, że wystraszy ją, a wtedy ta przestanie odwiedzać wirtualną rzeczywistość, skazując go na tułaczkę między serwerami i dryfowanie w informatycznym szumie. Bał się stracić tą niewielką namiastkę życia, którą mu dała. Poza tym, nie miał pojęcia, jak się z nią porozumieć. Fazbear Entertainment nie obdarowało Glitchtrapa, a tym samym i jego, głosem. W wirtualnym pokoju nie znajdowało się nic do pisania. Migowego nie znał, zresztą, nawet jakby, to wątpił, aby Coleen potrafiła migać.

Nie, lepiej dla niego, aby poczekał, aż nastolatka wejdzie w świat jakiejś gry. Wtedy będzie miał więcej możliwości komunikacji, a dziewczyna nie poczuje się osaczona.

Przypomniał sobie, jak na początku ich znajomości – jeżeli można to tak nazwać – Coleen wywołała klawiaturę, proponując mu rozmowę. Z żalem pomyślał, że tamtego dnia, udając zwykły program, zaprzepaścił swoją jedyną szansę na porozumienie z nastolatką i ucieczkę z cyfrowego piekła.

Obserwował dziewczynę. Wygodnie rozparta na szerokim łóżku, leniwie przerzucała kartki opasłej powieści, raz po raz przeciągle ziewając. W końcu zamknęła oczy, podtrzymująca książkę dłoń opadła, oddech stał się głęboki i miarowy, a na twarzy zagościł spokój. Zasnęła zdrowym, mocnym snem.

Widząc jak śpi, odważył się wejść do środka. Obleczony w wirtualne ciało brązowego królika, usiadł na krześle obok jej łóżka. Przyjrzał się nastolatce. Jej gładkiej, odprężonej twarzy, rozchylonym ustom, skulonej przy nich dłoni. Ogarnęła go nostalgia. Poczuł się stary. Bardzo stary, zmęczony i samotny. Przypomniał sobie, jak niegdyś przesiadywał tak przy łóżku swej córki. Nie raz ani nie dwa czytał jej do późna. Podobnie jak Coleen uwielbiała straszne historie, zresztą sama wymyślała ich nie mało, a potem straszyła nimi małego Normana... Do czasu, kiedy po wypadku zaczęły go nawiedzać wizje straszniejsze od jakiegokolwiek wymysłu starszej siostry. Najpierw tylko w trakcie snu, potem i na jawie, sprawiając, że dniami i nocami na przemian płakał i wrzeszczał jak opętany.

Poczuł jak coś go ściska w środku. Gdyby potrafił, rozpłakałby się.

Ponownie spojrzał na śpiącą nastolatkę. Może tak było lepiej? Może nie powinien nawet myśleć o odebraniu temu dziecku ciała? W końcu już wystarczająco wiele istnień przez niego ucierpiało. Owszem, zamierzał wrócić między żywych, aby przynajmniej częściowo naprawić wyrządzone zło, ale przecież nawet nie wiedział jak to zrobić. Może oszukiwał siebie? Może powinien odpuścić i zginąć w cyfrowym szumie?

Tak bardzo chciałby odwrócić bieg historii, zmienić to, co zrobił... A przede wszystkim to, czego nie zrobił.

Delikatnie położył dłoń na głowie dziewczyny, z ojcowską czułością przeczesując jej krótko ścięte włosy...

...Nagle świat rozbłysnął przeraźliwą, bolesną bielą i utonął w eksplozji gromu.


	5. IV Nosiciel i Pasożyt.

Rozbłysk bieli i obezwładniający huk to ostatnie, co pamiętał. Potem... Potem były jakieś przebłyski, ale wszystko stanowiło kompletny chaos. Przypadkowe obrazy, dźwięki, emocje zdające się nie należeć do niego, kompletnie pozbawione ładu, składu i jakiegokolwiek sensu.

A teraz... Teraz leżał w zupełnej ciemności, nie mogąc poruszyć nawet palcem. Paliła go skóra głowy, bolał krzyż i podbrzusze. W dodatku musiał do toalety.

Do toalety? Zaraz, zaraz...

Nagle otworzył oczy. Czy raczej rozwarła je zewnętrzna siła, na którą nie miał większego wpływu. Ta sama siła sprawiła, że ciało usiadło.

Ujrzał pokój. Dziewczęcy, kompletnie pozbawiony charakteru. Mdły. Taki jaki mogłaby mieć żyjąca na początku dwudziestego wieku, pozbawiona wyobraźni panienka, której jedynym celem jest dobrze wyjść za mąż...

Coś w jego umyśle kliknęło. Znajdował się w ciele Coleen, na pewno. A to był jej pokój... Zupełnie niepodobny do tego wirtualnego.

Gwałtowny skurcz mięśni, sprawił, że syknął z bólu. Czy raczej zrobiła to Coleen. Chwilę później poczuł wilgoć między nogami. O co...

\- Kurwa - usłyszał damski głos, wydobywający się z „jego" gardła – Najpierw ta zasrana burza, a teraz okres morderca. „Cudowny" początek dnia.

Zamarł, a raczej zamarłby, gdyby mógł, bo dziewczyna wstała, a on – pasażer na gapę – wraz z nią.

„ _Kurwa, pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. Po latach uwięzienia w formie cyfrowego kodu, trafiłem do ciała, nad którym nie mam najmniejszej kontroli. Ciała dziewczyny, która właśnie dostała okresu. Będę chyba pierwszym facetem na tej przeklętej planecie, który NAPRAWDĘ dowie się, co to znaczy mieć miesiączkę. Normalnie historia mojego życia w pigułce._ " – pomyślał, podczas gdy Coleen wyjmowała z szafy rzeczy do przebrania.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna doświadczał rzeczywistego świata. Z jednej strony było to cudowne, ale z drugiej... Nie miał na nic wpływu, co go przerażało. Nie miał pojęcia, czy zdoła przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem nastolatki albo chociaż się z nią porozumieć, czy zostanie skazany na los cichego pasażera na gapę. Niemego, bezwolnego towarzysza Coleen, który wraz z nią i dokładnie tak samo jak ona będzie przeżywał każdą jej menstruację, seks i – nie daj Boże – poród.

„ _To kara za kretyńskie pomysły! Miałeś porozumieć się z Coleen, kiedy ci dała na to szansę, a nie snuć irracjonalne plany o kradzieży jej ciała. Znowu, zamiast zachować się w sposób prosty i przyzwoity, zacząłeś kombinować i zemściło się to na tobie. Kiedy ty się w końcu nauczysz, idioto?_ " – wyrzucał sobie.

Zrobiło mu się słabo na samą myśl. Chciałby usiąść i jakoś to wszystko sobie uporządkować, niestety dziewczyna miała inne plany - zgarnęła naręcze ubrań i wyszła z pokoju. Biorąc pod uwagę coraz silniejszy nacisk na pęcherz oraz jej obecny stan, zapewne zmierzała do łazienki.

Mimo trawiącego go lęku i niepewności, z ciekawością obserwował widziane oczyma Coleen otoczenie. Wyłożony pluszowym dywanem korytarz, lawendowe ściany obwieszone oprawionymi w grube ramki fotografiami, eleganckie oświetlenie, drogie dodatki. Ewidentnie trafił do bogatego domu...

Na pewno trafił do bogatego domu.

Gdy Coleen weszła do łazienki, ujrzał coś, co za swego krótkiego życia kojarzył jedynie z najdroższymi, pięciogwiazdkowymi hotelami, w których jedna noc kosztowała minimum czterdzieści tysięcy dolarów. Podłoga wyłożona wielkimi kafelkami z czarnego granitu, szeroka szafa umywalkowa z szlachetnego drewna, umywalka z białego marmuru, kurki z masy perłowej, olbrzymie, kryształowe lustro, rogowa wanna z hydromasażem, natrysk z biczami wodnymi... Gdyby mógł rozwarłby usta w niemym podziwie.

Niestety nie mógł. Zamiast tego bezwolnie rzucił ubrania na szafkę i zaczął zdejmować pidżamę... Znaczy Coleen zaczęła.

To było... Piekielnie niezręczne. Owszem, wiedział, że po kradzieży damskiego ciała, niektóre rzeczy mogą stać się dla niego nieco... trudne. Inne niż zwykle. Pogodził się z tym. Jednak po kradzieży powłoka należałaby w pełni do niego, więc nagość i fizjologia nie stanowiłoby aż tak dużego problemu. Niestety nie przejął ciała, tylko został niemogącym nawet kiwnąć palcem, a widzącym i czującym wszystko to, co nosicielka, pasożytem. Sytuacja tak dziwna, że niemal zatęsknił za swym cyfrowym więzieniem. Niemal.

Coleen uwinęła się z poranną toaletą szybko i sprawnie, za co był jej wdzięczny... Chociaż wolałby, żeby została dłużej pod prysznicem. Gorąca woda nieco łagodziła narastające skurcze podbrzusza oraz rwanie w krzyżu... Naprawdę zaczynał rozumieć, czemu kobiety tak bardzo narzekają na „te dni". Dyskomfort, obawa przed zaplamieniem odzieży, a do tego ból. Nic przyjemnego.

Umyta, ubrana jedynie w majtki, stanęła przed lustrem. Mimowolnie patrzył na jej odbicie, chociaż naprawdę chciałby odwrócić wzrok. Czuł się jak podglądacz. Jak pedofil. To, że dzieci w najmniejszym stopniu go nie pociągały, a Coleen widział właśnie jako takie, niczego nie zmieniało. Podobnie jak to, że ciało dziewczyny nie należało do tych, których widok budzi płomień pożądania.

Blizny po poparzeniu znaczyły nie tylko rękę nastolatki. Rozlewały się po prawym boku, pełznąc ku obojczykowi, wspinając się po piersi, spływając po żebrach i ginąc pod linią majtek, gdzie zajmowały biodro i górną część pośladka. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, a swego czasu musiało cholernie boleć. Na ten widok Williama, który dwukrotnie zaznał koszmaru płomieni, ogarnęło współczucie.

\- Dobrze, zobaczymy jak to dzisiaj wygląda – mruknęła do siebie, odrywając niebieski opatrunek, okrywający lewą stronę żeber.

Oczom Williama ukazało się głębokie, chociaż już w sporej mierze zagojone, rozcięcie. Krawędzie rany były równe, a samo cięcie proste, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno – zostało zadane nożem. Nożem, albo czymś do noża podobnym. W dodatku, biorąc pod uwagę długość i głębokość rozcięcia, nie stało się to przypadkiem.

„ _Dziewczyna z bogatego domu. Oszpecona. Ukrywająca emocje. Spędzająca więcej czasu w świecie wirtualnym niż prawdziwym... Wdająca się w bójki na noże? Czyżbym miał przed sobą książkowy obraz trudnej nastolatki?"_ – pomyślał, siląc się na kpinę. Kpinę maskującą niepokój. Coś mu nie pasowało w tej dziewczynie... Coś więcej, niż jej zachowanie, niż rana, niż blizny po poparzeniu. Nie potrafił tego sprecyzować.

Coleen szybko i sprawnie zmieniła opatrunek, po czym równie szybko i sprawnie się ubrała, co przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą. Kiedy był nastolatkiem, marzył, aby stać się na chwilę niewidzialnym i prześlizgnąć do damskiej przebieralni. Jednak teraz, kiedy miał czterdzieści cztery lata i „niewidzialny" został zmuszony do podglądania dziewczyny, która mogłaby być jego córką, jakoś pomysł przestał być zabawny.

Czterdzieści cztery lata... Tyle miał, kiedy zginął, czy też raczej „zginął". Teraz... Jak to liczyć? Posługując się datami, czy może odjąć od właściwej metryki okresy nieświadomości i kompletnego obłędu, kiedy to nie potrafił zidentyfikować własnego „ja"?

„Zginął" w tysiąc osiemdziesiątym ósmym. Teraz był dwa tysiące pięćdziesiąty trzeci. Sto dziewięć lat, w tym sześćdziesiąt pięć jako... Jako nieczłowiek. Pierw robotyczna, żyjąca kukła, potem cyfrowa świadomość, a teraz mentalny pasożyt. Ciekawe, co jeszcze miało go czekać.

Cóż, póki co, czekało go sprzątanie pokoju i inne poranne czynności, którymi dowodziła Coleen. Ich koniec miał w kuchni, gdzie usiadła przy wysokim blacie i pochłaniając kurczaka w sosie pomarańczowym – prawdopodobnie wczorajszą kolację – oglądała poranne wiadomości.

William rozpłynął się z rozkoszy, czując na języku smak kurczaka. Tego wirtualna rzeczywistość nie mogła mu dać. Smaki, zapachy... Tak bardzo mu ich brakowało...

Tak bardzo, że niemal przeoczył oglądany przez swoja nosicielkę reportaż. Reportaż o burzy stulecia, która niemal zniszczyła miasto...

\- I niemal usmażyła mi mózg – mruknęła Coleen, przerywając telewizyjnemu reporterowi, którego wysportowana sylwetka tańczyła na tle obrazu zniszczeń dokonanych przez żywioł. – Szczęśliwie, wewnętrzne bezpieczniki zadziałały i nie rozwaliło sprzętu. Swoją drogą, jak do tego doszło? Przecież piorunochrony i...

W tym momencie, jakby chcąc odpowiedzieć dziewczynie, reporter pokazał film przedstawiający pioruny kuliste niespotykanych rozmiarów, które przetoczyły się tej nocy przez miasto. Nastolatka zamrugała gwałtownie.

William wykonał mentalny odpowiednik uniesienia brwi. Burza, pioruny kuliste, gwałtowne wyładowania, elektromagnetyczne fale i inne cuda. A to wszystko w ramach malowniczego występu matki natury, dzięki któremu przeskoczył do ciała dziewczyny.

Piorun kulisty uderzający w pobliżu domu Coleen, akurat wtedy, kiedy ta spała w konsoli na głowie. Szansa jedna na milion. Miał niesamowite szczęście. Albo niesamowitego pecha... W zależności, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, „co teraz".

Musiał coś zrobić. Porozumieć się z dziewczyną albo przejąć kontrolę nad jej ciałem, ale – tak jak poprzednio - kompletnie nie wiedział jak. W dodatku nie potrafił się skupić. Bombardowały go dziesiątki doznań: ciężar ciała, dotyk ubrań, dźwięki i smaki jedzenia, rana na żebrach oraz niezbyt przyjemne wrażenia związane z kobiecymi dolegliwościami. Do tego wyczuwał emocje dziewczyny. Zbyt stłumione i słabe, aby mógł je nazwać, ale obecne i drażniące. No i ta kuchnia. Jak ostatni kretyn nie potrafił przestać podziwiać kamiennych blatów, sześciopalnikowej, chromowanej kuchenki, ogromnej lodówki i wielkiego, jadalnego stołu. Swego czasu MARZYŁ o takiej. Kuchni, w której mógłby gotować swoim dzieciakom pyszności, gdzie mogliby razem piec świąteczne pierniczki i jeść posiłki przy wspólnym stole...

Niespodziewanie uderzyły go wspomnienia. Słodkie, pełne ciepła, ale zostawiające po sobie gorycz, ból i żal. Bardzo wiele bólu, żalu i... Gniewu. Gniewu na siebie, na świat i na...

\- Co jest? – pełen niepokoju głos Coleen wyrwał go z objęć przeszłości.

Dziewczyna – a zatem i on – patrzyła na swoje dłonie. Drżące jak u osoby przeżywającej silne emocje.

Nieswoje emocje.

Niepokój Coleen mógł porównać do rozlewającego się po języku smaku octu. Czuł go, zapewne podobnie jak ona przed chwilą czuła jego gniew.

Emocje związane ze wspomnieniami błyskawicznie zostały wyparte przez z trudem tłumioną ekscytację. Zatem mógł na nią jakoś wpływać! Naprawdę mógł... Pytanie tylko, czy zakres jego wpływu ograniczał się jedynie do emocji, czy może mógł go poszerzyć? A jeżeli tak, to w jaki sposób?

Odpowiedzi rzecz jasna się nie doczekał. Za to Coleen doczekała się pierwszego tego dnia telefonu. Jego dźwięk rozbrzmiał po całej kuchni, jakby dobiegając z kilku miejsc na raz.

Momentalnie poczuł, jak dziewczyna się spina. Wszystkie jej mięśnie zesztywniały, a poziom stresu nagle wzrósł. Nie rozumiał tej reakcji. Może to nie był telefon, tylko jakiś alarm? W końcu...

\- Identyfikacja numeru – zawołała.

\- Ojciec – rozbrzmiał równo z dzwonkiem wyprany z emocji, cyfrowy głos.

Napięcie dziewczyny wzrosło.

\- Odbierz.

\- _No nareszcie! Czemu nie odbierasz komórki? Wiesz, że nie lubię dzwonić na domowy!_

\- Komórka? Nie dzwoniła... Chociaż nie sprawdzałam jej dzisiaj. Może padła przez burzę. W wiadomościach mówili, że cała elektryka powariowała...

\- _No cóż, całkiem możliwe, ale sprawdź ją. Martwiłem się. Dobrze... Przez tą piekielną burzę drogi są nieprzejezdne i prawdopodobnie wrócę dopiero jutro w okolicach południa. Możesz odpuścić sobie dzisiejszy dyżur w schronisku. Na miejscu pewnie istny Sajgon... Zresztą wątpliwe, że tam dotrzesz. Ale pamiętaj o popołudniowej sesji z doktor Taylor... No chyba, że sama odwoła wizytę, ale wątpię. Przywiązuje do swojej pracy zbyt dużą wagę. Klinika jest blisko, poza tym sądzę, że do tego czasu uprzątną drogi. Co jeszcze... Nie wychodź bez potrzeby, bardzo cię proszę. Po wczorajszym chaosie, na ulicach może być niebezpiecznie. Do kliniki weź taksówkę. Około drugiej wpadnie pani Q zrobić obiad i nieco ogarnąć dom. Jak skończy jej też zamów taksówkę. To byłaby niepowetowana strata, gdyby kobieta znająca sekret tak pysznego gumbo doznała uszczerbku na zdrowiu_.

\- Jasna sprawa.

\- _Dobrze, to miłego dnia kochanie i trzymaj się ciepło. Pa-pa_.

\- Pa.

Jak tylko połączenie się zakończyło, poziom stresu dziewczyny opadł równie gwałtownie jak się podniósł. William naprawdę nie rozumiał tej reakcji. Czego tak się bała. Przecież ten człowiek, jej ojciec, brzmiał całkiem normalnie. W dodatku martwił się, co się z nią dzieje, a także okazał troskę o gosposię. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, był tu dopiero chwilę i mógł wielu rzeczy nie wiedzieć...

Jednak stosunek Coleen do ojca boleśnie przypomniał mu własną relację z Michaelem. To jak bardzo się zmienił po „wypadku" Normana... A może i wcześniej, tylko on za późno to zauważył.

Ze złością odepchnął wspomnienia. Nie chciał do nich wracać. NIE CHCIAŁ. Niosły za sobą zbyt wiele bólu, wpadał przez nie w szaleństwo, w obłęd. Nie chciał pamiętać jak zrujnował siebie, swoją rodzinę i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie chciał. Nie chciał. Nie chciał. Nie chciał!

„ _William ogarnij się! Masz cel. Dopaść go. Dopaść ICH. Wszystkich, którzy za tym stoją. Przerwać to szaleństwo. Wtedy będziesz mógł doprowadzić się do obłędu, skoczyć w trzewia piekieł, co wolisz. Ale nie wcześniej!_ " – napomniał siebie. Niestety czuł, że przeszłość będzie go dręczyć jeszcze nie raz. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy przebywał w ciele nastolatki mającej ojca, prawdopodobnie również matkę, dziadów, ciotki i wujków.. Normalną rodzinę. To, co tak bardzo kochał i utracił przez własną głupotę. I niedbalstwo.

„ _Fatalny ojciec, kiepski przyjaciel, marny człowiek_ " – podsumował siebie.

***

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Nadal masz złe sny? – zapytała doktor Taylor, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

Coleen spojrzała na terapeutkę. Nie znosiła tu przychodzić. Nie lubiła rozmawiać z doktor Taylor. Kłamać. Bo musiała kłamać. Siedząc naprzeciwko tej kobiety o przemiłym uśmiechu i łagodnym spojrzeniu ukrytych za prostokątnymi okularami oczu, kłamała bez przerwy. Chociaż nie chciała. Bardzo chciałaby powiedzieć o wielu rzeczach na głos, wypłakać się jej w ramię. Tym bardziej, że kobieta wyglądała jak powierniczka idealna. Pulchna, niezbyt urodziwa, ale o bardzo przyjemnej, łagodnej twarzy otoczonej morzem przypominających warkoczyki dredów i miodowych oczach emanujących nieskończoną cierpliwością. Do tego „mamowata" bluzka połączona z luźną, dodającą profesjonalizmu, ale niezbyt elegancka marynarką i z lekka wytarte dżinsy. Coleen nie raz ani nie dwa zastanawiała się, czy jak jej ojciec dopasowała swój wygląd do roli, czy może to czysty przypadek. A może autentyczna empatia i oddanie zawodowi sprawiły, że kobieta mimowolnie przybrała taką, a nie inną powierzchowność?

\- Dość dobrze. I nie, sny już mnie nie dręczą.

„ _A przynajmniej nie te, które wywołują bezsenność. Powróciliśmy do standardowego zestawu koszmarów_ " – pomyślała. Mimo to, nie traktowała tej wypowiedzi jak kłamstwa – nie pamiętała czasów bez koszmarów. Umiarkowanie złe sny stanowiły dla niej normę.

\- A jak kurs jeździectwa? I spotkania golfowe? Zdobyłaś jakiś przyjaciół?

Wzdrygnęła się wewnętrznie na samo wspomnienie o golfie. Każda chwila spędzana w towarzystwie ojca nie należała do przyjemnych, a jeżeli dochodzili do tego jego znajomi... Cała ta napuszona, sztucznie uśmiechnięta śmietanka towarzyska i jej zblazowane dzieciaki. Rozpuszczone gnojki widzące w innych ludziach rzeczy, nie osoby. Spasione szczury walczące o miejsce na podium. Kury na najwyższej grzędzie, srające na te, co są pod nimi. Oczywiście nie wszystkie dzieci bogaczy były takie, ale te nieco bardziej normalne nie brały udziału w takich eventach jak rodzinno-biznesowy golf miejskich panów.

\- Nie przepadam za golfem i klubem. Narzucona odzież sportowa mi nie odpowiada, sama gra jest nieciekawa, a moi tak zwani rówieśnicy... Różnimy się – odpowiedziała względnie szczerze. – Nie sądzę, aby czekały mnie tam nowe przyjaźnie, ale przynajmniej nie ma psów.

Doktor Taylor skrzywiła się słysząc o psach. Coleen reakcja terapeutki nie zaskoczyła – w końcu sama opowiedziała jej o swej fobii i tym w jak cudowny sposób ojciec usiłuje wyleczyć ją z lęku. Kobieta, jak tylko usłyszała o tym, próbowała mu wybić pomysł z głowy. Oczywiście bezskutecznie.

\- Z całym szacunkiem dla twojego ojca, ale pod niektórymi względami to idiota. – Psycholog zabębniła palcami w blat stołu. – Właściwie to się dziwię, że tak dobrze to znosisz. Ile już trwa ten wolontariat? Półtora roku?

\- Dwa lata z dużym hakiem.

\- Podziwiam twoje opanowanie. Owszem, starcie z lękiem czasem pomaga w opanowaniu fobii, ale ciągły kontakt z nim i to wbrew woli... Masz nerwy silniejsze niż niejeden dorosły.

Coleen tylko się uśmiechnęła. Pozornie swobodnie, na luzie, a tak naprawdę z goryczą. Dzień w dzień wbrew woli ścierała się z wieloma gorszymi lękami niż psy. Najgorszym z nich była przyszłość.

Tak bardzo chciałaby kiedyś zamknąć oczy i ich już nigdy nie otworzyć. Niestety nie miała dość sił by znowu spróbować samobójstwa. Gdyby się po raz kolejny nie udało, a ojciec odkryłby, co chciała zrobić... Konsekwencje byłyby fatalne.

Żyła w strachu ze strachu. Ironia.

\- Znaczy golf to nie twoja działka, a jak jazda konna? – dopytywała się terapeutka.

Coleen zastanowiła się.

\- Nawet w porządku. Znaczy przyjaciół i tam nie znajdę, to te samo towarzystwo, co na golfie, ale konie nawet lubię. Samą jazdę nieszczególnie, ale zajmowanie się końmi jest w porządku. To wrażliwe zwierzęta...

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej. Pozornie zwyczajna, o zdawkowych sprawach, jednak raz po raz zahaczała o relacje Coleen z ojcem, o przeszłość, o głębsze tematy. Dlatego musiała się nieustannie pilnować – bardzo łatwo mogła stracić czujność i przypadkiem coś chlapnąć terapeutce. W dodatku ta bardzo umiejętnie prowadziła dialog. Wpierw trochę sztywno, jak ciocia pytająca „no co tam u ciebie", a potem zręcznie łapała za nitki tego, co zostało powiedziane lub przemilczane i ciągnęła. Delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie, usiłując spruć gobelin sekretów upartej pacjentki.

\- Czy ostatnio niepokoi cię coś nowego?

Pytanie zadane ni z tego ni z owego w środku „pogaduszkowych" podchodów niemal wytrąciło Coleen z równowagi. Niemal. W ostatniej chwili zdołała powstrzymać się przed pełnym zaskoczenia spojrzeniem na doktor Taylor. Właściwie nie wiedziała, co ją bardziej tknęło – samo pytanie czy zawarte w nim sformułowanie „coś nowego".

Owszem pojawiło się coś nowego. Niedługo po Burzy Stulecia. Obce, nieuzasadnione emocje, a czasem też zaburzenia czucia zaraz po przebudzeniu... Wrażenie, że ciało nie do końca należy do niej. Przypuszczała, że w końcu zaczyna wariować na amen. Wiedziała, że to kiedyś nastąpi i szczerze powiedziawszy niemal tak samo tego wyczekiwała, co się bała. Liczyła, że obłęd wybawi ją od piekła codzienności i przyszłości. Jednak szaleństwo mogło stanowić bramy do otchłani. Gehenny, gdzie bariery psychiczne nie istnieją, a toczące rzeczywistość plugastwo jest wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Dlatego lęk wygrywał.

\- Nie... - skłamała, ale niezbyt płynnie. Widziała w oczach terapeutki ten znajomy błysk „nie wierzę ci". Musiała sprostować. – Znaczy po burzy czuje się nieco niepewnie. W końcu pierwszy raz miałam do czynienia z takim kataklizmem. Nic wielkiego.

Terapeutka skinęła głową.

\- Tak, to zrozumiałe. Wszyscy czujemy się... Niepewnie. Natura zaczyna się mścić za szkody jej wyrządzone i niewiele możemy z tym zrobić. Jesteśmy wobec niej tak mali... To może burzyć pewność siebie. Pewność jutra.

Pewność jutra... Bardzo chciałaby, aby ta została zburzona raz a porządnie, bo niestety dokładnie wiedziała, z czym owo jutro się wiąże. Jej los został przesądzony z dniem, kiedy przyszła na świat.

\- Hm... Sądziłam, że psycholog powinien podbudowywać na duchu w takich sytuacjach, a nie przyznawać pacjentowi rację – mruknęła z przekąsem.

\- Najpierw musi być gorzej, żeby mogło być lepiej, dobrze o tym wiesz. – Lekarka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Poza tym dobry terapeuta nie powinien okłamywać pacjenta. W starciu z rozszalałym żywiołem człowiek naprawdę niewiele może. Zresztą dobrze powinnaś o tym wiedzieć z wcześniejszych doświadczeń.

Coleen doskonale wiedziała, do czego psycholog pije. Doktor Taylor naprawdę lubiła rozgrzebywać tę sprawę... Chociaż suma summarum wspomnienie nie należało do tych najgorszych. W pewien perwersyjny sposób było nawet przyjemne. Cudowne.

\- To całkiem inna sytuacja. W burzę nie była uwikłana zła ludzka wola.

\- Tak, to ludzie zamordowali twoją matkę i podpalili dom...

„ _Nie, dom podpaliłam ja, żeby mnie nie dopadli_ " – sprostowała w myślach.

\- ...ale żywioł pozostał żywiołem. Niekontrolowanym i niszczycielskim.

\- Owszem. Bo taką miał pełnić rolę. Niszczyć. Podpalenie to nie pożar lasu ani wybuch wulkanu pani doktor. Chociaż przyznaję, osoba uwięziona w płonącym domu ma śmieszne szanse na przeżycie. Szczęście...

„ _Albo raczej cholerne nieszczęście."_

\- ...że mieliśmy kamienną, dobrze wentylowaną piwnicę. Chociaż i tak mnie przypiekło.

\- Brakuje ci matki? – zapytała nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz doktor Taylor.

Coleen uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Pytanie wracało raz po raz, mimo że akurat na nie zawsze odpowiadała szczerze. Stare przeboje, powtarzane w kółko.

\- Znaczy kogoś pełniącego funkcję matki, kto by mnie szczerze kochał? Owszem. Czy brakuje mi kobiety, którą wtedy zamordowano? Nie. Nigdy nie byłyśmy blisko. Nigdy nie zaznałam z jej strony czułości ani miłości. Nie przeszkadzała mi, ale... Nie darzyłam jej wielką sympatią.

Tak. Pamiętała to. Chłód od pozornie radosnej kobiety, którą bardziej interesowała nowa sukienka koleżanki niż własna córka. I proszki oraz kolorowe pigułki, które przynosił mąż. Które dawały jej szczęście.

\- Większość rodziców kocha dzieci odruchowo, tak jak i dzieci odruchowo kochają rodziców. Nie sądzisz, że twoje wrażenia to wyparcie bólu związanego ze stratą? Uważasz, że matka cię nigdy nie kochała, że TY jej nie kochałaś, żeby nie musieć sobie radzić z bólem po jej utracie.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu uparcie pani twierdzi, że utrata czegoś boli bardziej niż brak tego. – Wyciągnęła się w fotelu. Miękkim, wygodnym, sprzyjającym relaksowi. Wyznaniom. Podobnie jak równomierne tykanie zegara, pastelowo zielone ściany i przyjemnie neutralne wnętrze. – Naprawdę sądzi pani, że patrzenie na inne, otoczone miłością i ciepłem dzieciaki nie boli, kiedy nigdy się tego nie zaznało? Że całe życie zazdrościć i nawet nie wiedzieć, czego się zazdrości, jest lepiej niż opłakiwać stratę? Że niemal desperacko chcieć kochać i być kochaną przez swoją matkę, kiedy wie się, że to niemożliwe... - Westchnęła ciężko. – Jakoś wątpię, żeby było łatwiej. Łatwiej byłoby, gdybym sama siebie przekonała, że nie chcę, nie potrzebuję. Niestety już dawno skończyłam z okłamywaniem siebie.

„ _Ale nie ciebie... i reszty świata_ ".

Terapeutka spojrzała na nią, a Coleen nagle poczuła smutek, gorycz i... Niechęć. Niechęć do siebie, która nie pochodziła od niej samej, chociaż i ona nie przepadała za sobą. Obce.

Podkurczyła palce stóp. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy ją coś naprawdę denerwowało. Zaciśnięcie ust czy też dłoni mogłoby być zauważone, ale nikt w trakcie rozmowy nie patrzy na stopy drugiej osoby.

„ _Cholera. Jeszcze tego mi trzeba. Prawdziwego obłędu."_

Pani Taylor milczała, patrząc na nią zagadkowo. Być może wreszcie dobrała tak słowa, że terapeutka zrozumiała? A może nie. W końcu spotykały się od dwóch lat, a kobieta nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć pewnych rzeczy... A reszty nie mogła i nie powinna.

Niedługo po tym, spotkanie dobiegło końca. Wychodząc z gabinetu Collen, chociaż na swój perwersyjny sposób lubiła spotkania z terapeutką, odczuła ulgę. Znikając z oczu doktor Taylor nie musiała już kontrolować każdego swojego oddechu. Ani ukrywać zdenerwowania. Przynajmniej nie do powrotu do domu. A zdenerwowana była, jak zwykle po terapii – nigdy nie miała stuprocentowej pewności, że psycholog nie zauważyła czegoś, czego nie powinna. Dodatkowo te dziwne „rzuty" emocjonalne. Zupełnie jakby coś weszło jej do głowy i oceniało wszystko, co robi zza jej oczu. Oceniało ją.

„ _Gdyby nie to, że zbugowany Glithtrap nadal chodzi za mną w wirtualnych rzeczywistościach, uznałabym, że to on mnie opętał_ " – pomyślała, uśmiechając się krzywo. Jednak uśmiech natychmiast spłynął jej z twarzy, a w żołądku pojawił się ten nieprzyjemny, zimny uścisk.

Potrząsnęła głową. Miała około trzech godzin dla siebie. Temperatura wreszcie osiągnęła normalne wartości, był ładny, pogodny, chociaż nieco wietrzny dzień, służby porządkowe zdołały uprzątnąć większość zniszczeń poczynionych przez burzę. Mogła się przejść do parku. Znaleźć jakąś cichą ławeczkę pod drzewem, uspokoić się. Wyciszyć. Tak, to był dobry pomysł.

***

William nie lubił Coleen. Na początku obserwacji dziewczyna martwiła go, budziła współczucie, ale potem, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej drażniła. Jej ojciec wychodził ze skóry, aby zbliżyć się do niej, okazać czułość, a ona jak reagowała? Zamykała się w sobie, dystansowała i stresowała. Zupełnie jakby położona na ramieniu ciepła dłoń była policzkiem, a przyjacielski uśmiech obelgą. Owszem pan Lesinsky momentami zachowywał się ciut władczo – zapewne zły nawyk z pracy – jednak nie w takim stopniu, aby budzić lęk. Podobnie z biedną panią Q. Sympatyczna, rumiana kobiecina aż tryskała życzliwością. Świergotała jak kanarek, nazywała Coleen „Słoneczkiem", pytała o samopoczucie, dogadzała jej, a ta nic. „Pełen uprzejmości dystans" – tyle starczyło, aby opisać zachowanie nastolatki. Jedynie w towarzystwie Tima nieco się rozluźniała, jednak i wtedy nieustannie się kontrolowała. Owszem, wśród rówieśników czasem rzucała jakimś swobodniejszym komentarzem – zwykle ironicznym bądź złośliwym – jednak generalnie unikała z nimi jakiegokolwiek większego kontaktu. Zdawała się w nich widzieć albo pochodzącą z plebsu niedouczoną i potencjalnie niebezpieczną hołotę, albo nowobogackich, narcystycznych dupków o przerośniętym ego. Tak, rozumiał, że może cierpieć na różne urazy psychiczne na tle śmierci matki i innych wydarzeń. Jednak mimo wszystko powinna doceniać starania innych, tym bardziej, że ewidentnie samotność jej nie służyła.

Zblazowana, patrząca na innych z góry nastolatka z silną traumą, przejawiająca zachowania autodestruktywne i uciekająca od rzeczywistości w świat gier. Trudno kogoś takiego darzyć chociaż cieniem sympatii. Współczuciem i owszem, bo też dziewczynie szczerze współczuł. W końcu, mając ledwie sześć lat, widziała jak dwójka mężczyzn gwałci i morduje jej matkę... A potem podpala dom chcąc zatrzeć ślady. Ledwo przeżyła, jednak pamiątka w postaci paskudnych blizn miała jej towarzyszyć przez całe życie.

Naprawdę trudno nie współczuć komuś, kto przeżył coś takiego. Jednak współczucie i sympatia to dwie różne rzeczy. Dlatego – mimo całego współczucia, które miał dla Coleen – nie lubił jej.

Nic więc dziwnego, że miał coraz mniejsze obiekcje, co do zawładnięcia ciałem dziewczyny. W końcu ta i tak niszczyła sobie życie, prawda? Zresztą nie zamierzał zatrzymywać jej powłoki na zawsze. Chciał załatwić to, co musiał załatwić, a potem mógł usunąć się w cień. Ewentualnie poszukać nowego nośnika dla swojej jaźni, chociażby kolejnego animatronika. Byle... Byle nie takiego jak poprzedni.

Wewnętrznie zmarszczył się, myśląc o swej egzystencji w postaci Springtrapa, jak go nazwały te przeklęte gry. Nieustanny ból jeszcze mógłby znieść, ale to cholerstwo... Ten dziwny ucisk w głowie, nieustanna agresja, brak kontroli nad samym sobą, rwący się kontakt z rzeczywistością. I strach. Lęk, że kogoś skrzywdzi. Znowu. Bo skrzywdził... Na pewno zabił tego biednego idiotę, który go znalazł. Do tej pory z niezwykłą dokładnością pamiętał zaskoczenie w przerażonych, brązowych oczach, niemy krzyk wypełniający rozwarte usta, trzask kręgosłupa pod swoimi palcami. Potem... Nie kojarzył samych zdarzeń, ale raz powrócił do świadomości mając okrwawione dłonie. No i wtedy, gdy wybuchł pożar... Prawie zabił nocnego stróża. W ostatniej chwili się opamiętał i wywlókł mężczyznę z płonącego budynku, nim ten się zawalił. Biedak, pewnie do tej pory miał koszmary na tle tego, co się wydarzyło. O ile jeszcze żył.

Wielkie wargi siwego, niemal idealnie szarego konia łaskotały dłoń Coleen, gdy zlizywał cukier. Ciepły oddech zwierzęcia owiewał jej twarz, a długie uszy strzygły ciekawie. Wydawało się, że obecność wierzchowców naprawdę ją uspokaja. Dziwne. Nawet jego, gdy przebywał w ciele dziewczyny, bliskość wielkiego anglika przytłaczała. Koń, gdyby chciał, mógłby ją w ciągu jednej chwili zadeptać na śmierć. Jednak nastolatce to nie przeszkadzało. Raz po raz gładziła silny kark niemal całkowicie odprężona. I to mimo dzisiejszej sprzeczki z pozostałymi uczestniczkami klubu jeździeckiego... o ile mógł to w ogóle określić mianem sprzeczki. Otóż jedna z dziewcząt – urodziwa blondynka po kilku pomniejszych operacjach plastycznych – oskarżyła Coleen, ku jej niemałemu rozbawieniu, o podrywanie swojego chłopaka. Cóż, rzeczony chłopak istotnie wyraził zainteresowanie Coleen, czy też raczej koneksjami, jakie mógłby zyskać, randkując z córką prokuratora, jednak ona nie wyraziła nim. W uprzejmy, ale jednocześnie bezlitosny sposób wygłosiła swoją opinię o absztyfikancie, kończąc wypowiedź zdaniem: „poza tym ojciec w życiu nie zaakceptowałby cię, jako mojego chłopaka i próbując mnie poderwać, mógłbyś co najwyżej skończyć w dole z wapnem". Pewność dziewczyny w ostatnich słowach skutecznie go zniechęciła. William musiał przyznać, że zaimponowała mu tym. Podobnie odpowiedzią, jaką udzieliła blondynce – ponownie brutalnie szczerą, ale uprzejmą. Niestety tu pojawił się zgrzyt. Otóż odpowiadając nie tylko uraziła zaczepiającą ją dziewczynę, ale wszystkich w zasięgu słuch... A przynajmniej tych ze swojej warstwy społecznej. Resztę zaś – w tym jego – zraziła, wychodząc na zimną, wywyższającą się sukę, która pozjadała wszystkie rozumy.

Wydawać by się mogło, że bardziej dba o opinię konia niż innych ludzi.

Poklepała ostatni raz mocny kark, przerzuciła siodło przez ramię i wyszła z boksu, starannie zasuwając za sobą zasuwę. Odprowadzało ją czujne spojrzenie brązowych oczu zwierzęcia. Ciekawskie, łagodne. I mnóstwo nieprzychylnych zerknięć pracowników stajni oraz innych jeźdźców.

Po odłożeniu ekwipunku na miejsce, wyszła na zalany słońcem plac. William, gdyby mógł, zamruczałby z rozkoszy, czując dotyk słońca na skórze, jednak na Coleen zdawał się on nie robić wrażenia, podobnie jak piękno okolicy – wokół rozścielały się łagodnie, upstrzone nielicznymi drzewami wzgórza. Ponownie dopadał ją stres, gdy mrużąc oczy szukała wśród zaparkowanych samochodów, wozu ojca. Nagle uwagę nastolatki zwrócił klakson. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ją dźwięk i nieznacznie się rozluźniła, widząc, że za kierownicą samochodu nie siedzi prokurator, tylko Fred. William przeciwnie. Dostrzegłszy lokaja poczuł ukłucie zdenerwowania – facet wyglądał jak niemiecki morderca na zlecenie. Zimny, oschły, o pustym spojrzeniu kogoś, dla kogo zabić znaczy tyle co splunąć. W dodatku otaczała go ta dziwna, przypominająca dotyk kostuchy aura emocjonalnego chłodu. William znał ją aż nazbyt dobrze.

\- Pan prokurator ma dzisiaj sprawy na mieście i muszę go za kwadrans odebrać ze sądu – oznajmił lokaj, jak tylko podeszła do wozu. – Nie mam czasu, więc tylko podrzucę panienkę do miasta. Dalej da sobie panienka radę, prawda?

Skinęła głową i bez słowa usiadła na miękkiej, skórzanej kanapie z tyłu samochodu. Niecałe dziesięć minut później byli w centrum, gdzie Coleen wyskoczyła z wozu, rzuciła Fredowi krótkie „cześć" i nie odwracając się za siebie, ruszyła między budynki.

William nie musiał być geniuszem, aby zauważyć, że Coleen nie tylko nie przepada za swoim ojcem, od którego wolała nawet ponurego lokaja, ale też domem. Dlatego nie zdziwiło go, że nie obrała trasy prosto do domu, tylko ruszyła okrężna drogą, wlekąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Nie, żeby go to martwiło – z ciekawością oglądał otoczenie i cieszył się niespodziewanym spacerem. Z drugiej jednak strony miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna utnie sobie poobiednią drzemkę – tylko gdy spała, mógł spokojnie rozprzestrzeniać się po jej układzie nerwowym. Przejmować kontrole nad mięśniami, głosem, wzrokiem, ciałem. Parę razy nawet zrobił sobie małą przechadzkę po domu, gdy świadomość Coleen smacznie spała... No, może nie smacznie. Dziewczyna chyba od lat nie zaznała czegoś takiego, jak w pełni spokojny sen.

On sam też nie.

W każdym razie, gdy nastolatka spała, jej ciało należało do niego... A niedługo miało należeć przez cały czas. Oczywiście, jeżeli jego teoria na temat tego, jak przejąć stery, była trafna. Niestety przed próbą generalną musiał wszystko wstępnie przetestować.

Okazja do testu pojawiła się jak na życzenie.

Przechodząc obok jednej z bocznych uliczek Coleen zauważyła dwie nastolatki znęcające się nad młodszym, na oko jedenastoletnim chłopakiem. Dziewczyna rozpoznała agresorki, a widok wywołał w niej gniew, jednak nie zrobiła nic, aby pomóc chłopcu – szła dalej, unikając patrzenia na pełną przemocy scenę. Postanowił „nakłonić ją", aby pomogła bitemu dzieciakowi. Zamierzał zrobić to w sposób po równi prosty, co niestandardowy – za pomocą złości.

Sceny dręczenia dzieci przez dzieci, szczególnie młodsze przez starsze, budziły w nim gniew. Tym większy, że wiązały się z bolesnymi wspomnieniami. Gorzkimi niczym żółć. Zwykle, będąc w ciele Coleen, usiłował tłumić tego typu emocje, aby nie niepokoić dziewczyny, ale nie teraz. Teraz pozwolił złości płynąć swobodnie, połączyć się z gniewem nastolatki... Który zawrzał i natychmiast wzrósł.

Tak jak podejrzewał. Jego emocje, kiedy były tego samego rodzaju jak te dziewczyny, działały niczym katalizator. Uwalniały to, co dziewczyna usiłowała schować w głębi siebie.

Coleen zatrzymała się. Zacisnęła pięści tak, że zbielały jej kłykcie. Odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyn.

\- Może byście zostawiły kolegę, co? Jeżeli nie ma przy sobie więcej pieniędzy, to już nic z niego nie wydobędziecie, choćbyście nie wiem jak naciskały.

Chłopak, drobnokościsty Latynos o zielonych oczach, spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Równie zaskoczone były agresorki. Jedna z nich, urodziwa Azjatka w zwiewnej sukience, błyskawicznym ruchem wyjęła z torebki nóż i zrobiła szybki krok w stronę Coleen.

\- A ty kim jesteś, żeby się wpierdalać, co? Przejechanie nożem po żebrach ci nie starczyło, serio mamy ci ciachnąć gardło?

To był właśnie ten moment, w którym William pożałował swojej decyzji. Liczył, że dziewczęta to dwie, zwykłe łobuzice, nie wariatki z nożem... Gotowe tego noża użyć. Naprawdę bardzo chciałby się wycofać, ale nie mógł. Na widok noża z Coleen zaczął wylewać się strumień gniewu... Nie, nie gniewu. Agresji. Czystej jak kryształ, gorącej niczym wnętrze piekła, której wartki nurt porwał i jego. Stracił kontrolę nad Coleen, nad sobą, nad wszystkim. Świat utonął w czerwonej łunie.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, co dokładnie stało się potem. Padły jakieś słowa... groźby. Wulgarne. A potem zaczęła się bójka, chociaż bójka to chyba zbyt dużo powiedziane. Owszem, Coleen była nieuzbrojona i niezbyt silna, ale napędzana furią swoją i jego stanowiła przeciwnika nie do pozazdroszczenia. Spadła na agresywne nastolatki niczym młot sprawiedliwości, rozgramiając. Wyczuł, że pokonała je... że pokonali je, na dobrą chwilę, nim donośny krzyk i męski chwyt przywróciły go do rzeczywistości.

\- Zabijesz ją!

Zamrugał... Nie to Coleen zamrugała, ściskana w pół męskim ramieniem, wisząc nad przerażoną, okrwawioną Azjatką. W uniesionych dłoniach trzymała rozbitą butelkę, którą najwyraźniej właśnie miała zamiar wbić w gardło dziewczyny... Mieli zamiar wbić.

William, chociaż nie potrafił dokładnie odtworzyć przebiegu wypadków, czuł... wiedział, że część ciosów, które spadły na napastniczki, nie wyprowadziła jego nosicielka, tylko on. Część zaś zadali oboje, wspólnie. Tak jak wspólnie o mało co by nie zabili dziewczyny.

Wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie.

Skołowana, dysząca jak lokomotywa Coleen puściła szyjkę butelki i odwróciła się w stronę trzymającego ją mężczyzny... Tima, jak się okazało. Na krągłej twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie i strach, a z oczu wylewały niepokój i troska.

\- Ja... - zaczęła nieskładnie, ale zająknęła się. – Ja chyba straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Wybacz.

Przełknęła głośno i potoczyła dookoła wzrokiem. Nóż, którym groziła jej Azjatka leżał porzucony pod ścianą, druga z dziewcząt kuliła się na ziemi, przyciskając dłonie do mocno krwawiącego nosa. Chłopaka, w którego obronie stanęła, nigdzie nie było widać. Najwyraźniej postanowił się ulotnić, gdy sprawy zaszły za daleko.

\- Tak... Straciłaś kontrolę, to widzę. Chodź, zanim narobisz sobie kłopotów.

Mężczyzna podniósł nadal skołowaną nastolatkę i ewakuował z niebezpiecznego regionu, nim pobite dziewczyny zdołały się zreflektować. Coleen odzyskała rezon dopiero chwilę potem, ciągnięta przez Tima w nieznanym Williamowi kierunku.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytała.

\- Do mnie.

William wykonał mentalny odpowiednik uniesienia brwi. Owszem, sytuacja nie należała do najweselszych i to z jego własnej winy, ale był ciekawy mieszkania Tima. Poza tym, chciałby wiedzieć, gdzie ten dokładnie mieszka, na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś potrzebowała jego pomocy. Po przejęciu ciała Coleen rzecz jasna.

Dziewczyna nagle stanęła, a w każdym razie nieudolnie stanąć spróbowała, bo Tim nadal ją ciągnął za sobą, a chwyt miał nadspodziewanie silny.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł...

\- Laska, ty się widziałaś? – zapytał patrząc na nią. – Poza tym mowy nie ma, żebym cię zostawił samą, po czymś takim. Jeszcze kogoś rozwalisz i co wtedy?

\- Minimum dwadzieścia pięć lat życia na koszt państwa ewentualnie połączonego z leczeniem psychiatrycznym? – zapytała z przekąsem. Nie brzmiała, jakby martwiła ją ta perspektywa, wręcz przeciwnie. William nawet odniósł wrażenie, że żałuje, że Tim ją powstrzymał.

\- Mniej-więcej tak. O ile nie zastrzyk śmierci. Dlatego albo idziesz do mnie, żeby tam ochłonąć i się ogarnąć, albo odprowadzam cię pod drzwi domu. I nie ma dyskusji, chyba, że mnie też pobijesz.

Przez Coleen przetoczyła się taka mieszanka emocji, że William, gdyby mógł, zaśmiałby się. Co jak co, ale tłuścioszek zadał jej klina.

\- Niech ci będzie, idziemy do ciebie – mruknęła niechętnie.

Jak się okazało, Tim mieszkał w jednopokojowym, ale dość przestronnym lokum, w średnio zamożnej, szarej i nieciekawej dzielnicy. Jednak jego mieszkania ani szarym, ani nieciekawym nazwać nie było można. Głównie dlatego, że stawiając w nim nogę w nieodpowiednim miejscu człowiek mógł się potknąć o coś krzykliwie kolorowego i zabić o coś równie barwnego. Półki oraz wszelkiego rodzaju powierzchnie pokrywały starannie ułożone i wyczyszczone gadżety z przeróżnych gier i komiksów, głównie tych związanych z Legendą Fazbeara. A przynajmniej te cenniejsze. Mniej cenne zostały ułożone w stosach na podłodze, a nawet wkradały się na fotele, kanapę i stojące w rogu pokoju za szkarłatna zasłonką łóżko. Jedyne, czego nie opanowały, to olbrzymie stanowisko komputerowe nasuwające Williamowi na myśl konsolę sterującą statku kosmicznego oraz ogromny koci drapak-domek. Na szczycie owego drapaka siedziało tłuste, bardziej przypominające futrzaną piłkę niż żywe zwierzę, kocisko. Idealnie czekoladowo-brązowe o zaokrąglonych uszach i zapiętej na szyi czarnej obróżce-muszce. Na widok gości zeskoczyło – zręcznie, ale kompletnie bez gracji – na podłogę. Gdy uderzyło w drewniane panele, rozległo się donośne tąpnięcie, a meble nieznacznie zadrżały.

\- Cześć Fredzia – przywitał się ze zwierzakiem Tim, a kotka podeszła do nich na sztywnych łapach obrzucając Coleen taksującym spojrzeniem.

„Fredzia". W sumie William mógł się tego spodziewać. Facet ewidentnie miał manię na punkcie „Legendy Fazbeara". Maskotki, figurki, a nawet książki i gazety zawierające artykuły o zniknięciach dzieci...

Kiedy napotkał wzrokiem oprawiony w ramkę artykuł o wypadku z osiemdziesiątego trzeciego, poczuł jak coś w nim zamiera. „Tragedia w Fredbear's Family Dinner! Poszkodowane dziecko!" brzmiał pozbawiony oryginalności i polotu tytuł, mający przyciągnąć uwagę czytelnika wykrzyknikami. Na czarno-białym zdjęciu widniał Fredbear. Cienie padające na jego głowę sprawiały wrażenie plam krwi.

Naprawdę krwi było bardzo mało, przynajmniej na maszynie. Mechaniczny niedźwiedź miał ledwie przybrudzone zębiska, za to twarz Normana, jego głowa...

Nie chciał pamiętać. Nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał, nie chciał! Ani tego, ani tego, co potem.

\- Coleen, wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Tima i powoli skinęła głowa, a William zrugał się w myślach – nie powinien tracić nad sobą kontroli. Przez jego emocjonalne napady Coleen znowu zachowywała się dziwnie.

\- Tak... Przez chwilę tylko źle się poczułam – mruknęła. – Mogę do łazienki? Pewnie po tym... Incydencie wyglądam strasznie. Zresztą sam coś wspominałeś.

\- Jasne. Między innymi po to cię przyprowadziłem. Idź, zrób te babskie czary, a potem klapnij na sofę, a ja puszczę zestawienie filmów ze śmiesznymi kotami... Tak na uspokojenie. No i, jeżeli będziesz chciała, może mi powiesz, o co chodziło.

\- Nie ma o czym opowiadać – rzuciła przez ramię. – Poprosiłam grzecznie dziewczyny, żeby przestały się znęcać nad jednym smarkaczem, te zamiast podjąć dialog, wyjęły nóż i zaczęły mi grozić... I jakoś poszło.

\- I dlatego pobiłaś siostrę miejscowego dilera?

„ _Siostrę dilera? Genialnie William. Lepiej wybrać nie mogłeś. Cholera by to..._ " – wytknął sobie własną głupotę. Wplątał Coleen w konflikt, o którego konsekwencjach nie miał pojęcia, a który mógł się odbić i na nim samym. W dodatku, zdaje się, to właśnie te dziewczyny odpowiadały za jej ranę na żebrach. Naprawdę nie popisał się tego dnia.

\- Diler, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostrzyczki, nie jest uzależnionym od prochów, agresywnym kretynem. Wie, że napaść na córkę prokuratora to idiotyzm i prędzej niż spróbuje się na mnie zemścić, przywoła siostrzyczkę do porządku. Swoją drogą, skąd wiesz, że to diler?

\- Babcia kupuje od niego marihuanę – odparł szczerze. A przynajmniej tak brzmiał. – W sumie masz rację, ale mimo to... Mimo to poszukam jakiejś fajnej kompilacji z kotami. Obejrzysz, zrelaksujesz się, znikniesz na chwilę.

William przelotnie zastanowił się nad tym, jaką osobą jest babcia Tima, jednak szybko jego uwagę od tej kwestii odwróciło odbicie Coleen w lustrze. Odbicie dość żałosne – włosy potargane, twarz umorusana, strużka krwi cieknąca z nosa. Szczęśliwie sam nos wyglądał na cały, podobnie jak skóra twarzy – żadnych otarć, sińców czy skaleczonych warg. To dobrze. Co prawda oba kolana miała rozbite, jeden z łokci stłuczony, o sińcach i otarciach pokrywających ramiona i nogi nie wspominając, ale te mogła zaryć rękawami czy też nogawkami... Ewentualnie zrzucić na wypadek w schronisku bądź stajni, jeżeli zostaną zauważone. Co jak co, ale William, mimo sympatii do ojca Coleen, w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo może jej zaszkodzić, gdyby sprawa wyszła na jaw. Jej i - co ważniejsze - jemu również.

Doprowadzenie się do porządku nie zajęło Coleen wiele czasu, a to ze względu na cały zestaw kosmetyków, jaki posiadał Tim. Kosmetyków, czyścideł do usuwania plam „na szybko" oraz rozmaitych, błyskawicznych plastrów i opatrunków. Pod względem wyposażenia apteczki i kosmetyczki mógł konkurować z największymi hipochondrykami i modnisiami. Dziwne jak na mężczyznę... A przynajmniej dziwne dla urodzonego w latach czterdziestych Williama. Obecnie wszystko było bardziej liberalne. Płynne. Jednak mógł iść o zakład, że trzymanie w łazience odkurzacza ręcznego to dziwactwo bez względu na płeć trzymacza oraz dekadę. Dobrą chwilę zastanawiał się, po co on Timowi akurat w łazience. Przestał, gdy Coleen zaczęła odkurzać umorusane ubranie.

„ _No tak. Stereotypowy kawaler. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają_ " – pomyślał, spoglądając oczyma przygładzającej włosy Coleen w lustro. Dziewczyna wyglądała już prawie dobrze. Na tyle, aby po wstępnym ochłonięciu przy filmach ze śmiesznymi kotami, wrócić do domu, nie zwracając uwagi sąsiadów.

***

Coleen zdawała sobie w pełni sprawę, że chyba zaczyna wariować. Właściwie, po napaści na Chloe i Trish, nawet to zakładała. Szkopuł w tym, że jednocześnie zaczęła zakładać, że coś obcego przejmuje nad nią kontrolę. Dlaczego? Cóż, gdyby chodziło o sam atak na znęcające się nad dzieciakiem dziewczyny, zrzuciłaby wszystko na karb obłędu. Jednak emocje, jakich doznała, gdy zerknęła na stary artykuł u Tima... One z całą pewnością nie należały do niej. Nie miała najmniejszego powodu, aby je czuć, tym bardziej, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili gapienia się na oprawiony wycinek, zrozumiała, czego on tyczy.

Zaczęła nawet mieć irracjonalne podejrzenia co do tożsamości swojego dzikiego lokatora... Pasożyta. Podejrzenia, które ledwie dwa dni później zaczęły się ocierać o pewność – obudziła się zmęczona jakby w ogóle nie spała, siedząc przed komputerem i mając przed oczyma artykuły na temat Fazbear Entertainment, Afton Robotics, rodziny Aftonów i Henry'ego Rozenberga.

Owszem, istniała niewielka możliwość, że jej podświadomość zaraziła się fazbearowym świrem od Tima, ale jakoś nie wierzyła w to. Tym bardziej, że wcześniej nie poczuła najmniejszego zainteresowania tematem. Historia, teorie spiskowe i tym podobne nigdy jej nie ciekawiły – zbyt dużo miała podobnego gówna na co dzień. Tymczasem jej ciało spędziło całą noc grzebiąc w historii fazbearowskich firm, najwyraźniej szukając brudów i teorii spiskowych.

Jej dziki lokator... Jeżeli miała rację, co do jego tożsamości, nie musiała robić wiele, aby się z nim skonfrontować. Rzecz w tym, że opcja, iż to nie żaden mentalny pasożyt, tylko zwyczajny obłęd, pozostawała otwarta, więcej niż prawdopodobna i o wiele bardziej racjonalna od teorii o przejmującym kontrolę intruzie. Niby sprawdzenie nic jej nie kosztowało, ale... Ale nie miała siły na jakiekolwiek konfrontacje. Nie dość, że czuła się wyżęta jak ścierka po starciu z Trish i Chloe, to jeszcze pełna lunatykowania noc i ojciec. Wczoraj oznajmił, że jutro mają przyjechać na kolację _SPECJALNI_ goście, a specjalni goście ojca nigdy nie wróżyli niczego dobrego.

Poczuła uścisk w żołądku. Miała już dość tego wszystkiego. Naprawdę chciałaby, żeby...

Rozmyślania przerwało jej raptowne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Coleen zbieraj się szybko i schodź na dół na śniadanie.

W jej umyśle niemal natychmiast zapłonęła czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Śniadanie? Tak wcześnie? W deszczową sobotę, kiedy nie było mowy o golfie? Dziwne...

\- Idziemy na golfa? Przecież pada... - zawołała, zwlekając się z krzesła komputerowego.

\- Nie idziemy na golfa, ale ty masz wizytę u lekarza. Dlatego zbieraj się i bez gadania. Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z tobą przez drzwi.

Odgłos oddalających się, ciężkich kroków oznajmił jej, że ojciec odszedł. Westchnęła głośno. Lekarz, tak? Pytanie tylko jaki i dlaczego tak znienacka. Chociaż może lepiej nie wiedzieć...

Jakieś trzydzieści minut później wyszorowana, ubrana i uczesana siedziała w jadalni, równie bezbarwnej, co reszta domu. Jasne panele zlewały się z kremowymi ścianami, na których tle rysował się wyraźnie czarny, lakierowany stół wraz z krzesłami – jedyny niemdły element wystroju. Reszta – białe ramki na zdjęcia, złocisto-kremowe zasłony, a nawet kryształowy żyrandol nadawały wnętrzu wygląd tortu waniliowego.

Dłubiąc w jajecznicy, od czasu do czasu zerkała na siedzącego naprzeciw ojca pochłoniętego elektronicznym wydaniem miejscowej gazety codziennej. Po dłuższej chwili wahania, zapytała:

\- To do jakiego lekarza idę? Nie przypominam sobie, abym miała jakąś umówioną wizytę.

\- Raz na rok, dwa, przydałoby się zrobić ogólny, ale dokładny przegląd, więc idziesz do wszystkich dostępnych od ręki. Lekarz ogólny, laryngolog, ginekolog, endokrynolog, kardiolog badania krwi, moczu, ogóle prześwietlenie i co tam jeszcze nie wymyślą. Skoro golf odwołany, trzeba ten dzień wykorzystać w inny sposób.

„ _Skoro golf został odwołany..._ " Skoro miała wizyty u szeregu specjalistów, musiało to zostać ustalone z co najmniej tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem. Pytanie tylko, po co? Wiedziała, że ojca nie ma sensu pytać – tylko by się zirytował, że zarzuca mu nieszczerość. Cóż, prędzej czy później się dowie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Na razie postanowiła się tym nie przejmować i mieć nadzieję, że lekarze wykryją coś śmiertelnego.

Godzinę później Fred odwiózł ją do lśniącej chromowanymi i szklanymi powierzchniami, przypominającej bardziej niż szpital, biurowiec kliniki. Tam lekarze, a była ich cała rzesza, opukali i osłuchali ją ze wszystkich stron, zajrzeli w każdy możliwy otwór, pobrali wszystkie możliwe płyny i prześwietlili, co się dało. Pod koniec, w trakcie testów wysiłkowych na bieżni, Coleen zaczęła mieć wrażenie, że ojciec zamierza ją wystrzelić w kosmos, bo chyba tylko astronauci przechodzili tak szczegółowe badania.

Po ponad ośmiu godzinach lekarze zgodnie orzekli, że fizycznie jest okazem zdrowia – nawet próchnica jej nie dotknęła – i z tą informacją odesłali do domu. Tam zjadła obiad i... Wykończona badaniami oraz nieprzespaną nocą padła jak długa. Niestety pobudka następnego dnia nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Głównie dlatego, że nie ona obudziła się pierwsza.

Kiedy oprzytomniała, miała otwarte oczy i siedziała na łóżku. Przestraszona odruchowo próbowała wstać, ale nie mogła. To coś, co tkwiło w jej głowie, przejęło kontrolę. Spychało ją na dalszy plan. W ciemne zakamarki umysłu.

Przestraszona zaczęła walczyć z najeźdźcą. Wytężyła całą swoją wolę i zaczęła napierać, wypychając obcą świadomość. Ale wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Pasożyt uderzył wspomnieniem. Swoim wspomnieniem.

„ _Ciemność. Gęsta, lepka ciemność, z której powoli wyłaniała się świadomość. Jaźń skąpana w trudnym do opisania bólu. Wydając z siebie rozedrgany jęk cierpienia, otworzył oczy, jednak jedyne, co zobaczył, to nieprzenikniony mrok. Nozdrza wypełnił mu zapach rzeźni, wszechobecnej krwi, który wlał w jego umysł przerażenie._

_Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest, ani co mu się przytrafiło. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to animatroniki. Jeden z nocnych stróżów zaginął i to one za tym stały. Zabiły biedaka. Wiedział to. Zabiły stróża z jego winy. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby skrzywdziły kogoś jeszcze, więc wziął siekierę i poszedł się z nimi rozprawić... Resztę spowijała ciemność zapomnienia._

_Rozdzierany przez potworne cierpienie, dygocząc jak w febrze dotknął twarzy, lecz pod palcami nie wyczuł ludzkiego, miękkiego ciała tylko twardą, przyobleczoną w brezent powierzchnię... Równie twardą jak same palce. Zdjęty narastającym lękiem zadrżał._

_Nadludzkim wysiłkiem, wyjąc z bólu, wstał i zaczął iść przed siebie, dopóki nie napotkał ściany. Wtedy ruszył wzdłuż niej, gładząc dłonią chropowatą powierzchnię, zatrzymując się tylko, gdy drogę zagrodziła jakaś niewidoczna przeszkoda. W końcu napotkał palcami włącznik. Rozległo się ciche „pstryk" i samotna, zwisająca z sufitu żarówka rozbłysła przymglonym światłem, ukazując wnętrze zagraconej starymi, połamanymi meblami i zniszczonymi sprzętami, niedużej piwniczki. Znał to miejsce... Znajdowało się pod pizzerią. Dawny schowek na alkohol pamiętający jeszcze czasy prohibicji. Wiedzieli o nim tylko on, Henry i parę osób z ekipy remontowej, która przygotowywała lokal. Jeżeli został tu zamknięty, nikt mu nie pomoże..._

_Lęk przeobraził się w panikę. Chwiejąc się na nogach, ruszył w stronę drzwi, lecz nagle błysk i ruch przykuły jego uwagę. Odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie je zobaczył i ujrzał lustro. Lustro, a w nim swoje odbicie – nadniszczonego, przesiąkniętego krwią kostiumu Springbonniego, z którego rozwartych ust wychylała pokiereszowana, ludzka twarz. Jego twarz._

_Zbyt zaskoczony na przerażenie zamrugał, lecz to nie jego powieki odpadły i podniosły się, a te kostiumu. Wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje nie tylko swoje storturowane, spowite w całun bólu ciało, ale też kostium... Tak jakby stanowił część jego samego._

_Wspomnienia powróciły. Były jak fala. Jak pochłaniające wszystko na swej drodze tsunami. Animatroniki... Zniszczone, ale nieoczekiwanie rzucające się na niego. Razem. Na raz. Zagoniony do składziku założył ten przeklęty kostium, a wtedy ból. Potworny, rozdzierający ból, dziesiątki metalowych części przeszywających jego ciało, krzyk usiłujący się wyrwać z podziurawionych płuc, smak krwi w ustach._

_Powinien być martwy. Powinien, ale w żadnym wypadku martwy się nie czuł. Mało tego, WIEDZIAŁ, że żyje. Nie miał pojęcia, jak, ale..._

_W ułamku sekundy zdał sobie sprawę ze swego położenia. Był uwięzionym w zapomnianej przez świat klitce, pokiereszowanym połączeniem storturowanych zwłok i mechaniczno-robotycznego kostiumu. W niezwykły i potworny sposób żyjącym, skazanym na nieustanne cierpienie, samotność i... ciemność jak tylko przepali się wiekowa, mrugająca co jakiś czas żarówka. Śmierć w porównaniu do losu, który go czekał, stanowiła marzenie._

_Panika uderzyła go z całą siłą. Nie bacząc na ból, dopadł metalowych drzwi i zaczął w nie z całych sił walić pięściami, krzycząc tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił. Wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał, chociaż jego płuca stanowiły dwa płaty poszatkowanego mięsa, chociaż nikt nie miał prawa go słyszeć. Wrzeszczał pożerany przez nieludzkie przerażenie i rozpacz_."

Zamknięte we wspomnieniu emocje poraziły ją. Straciła „chwyt" i pozwoliła zepchnąć się na dalszy plan. Jej ciało ponownie należało do niego... Ale nie zamierzała się poddać. Sama miała niemałą kolekcję bolesnych wspomnień, którymi mogłaby się podzielić ze swym przeciwnikiem... Na początek wybrała lżejsze z nich. Tych mocniejszych mogła potrzebować w dalszej batalii.

Skupiła się, wydobyła z otchłani pamięci konkretne wspomnienie, usiłując przypomnieć sobie jego najdrobniejszy detal i pchnęła je w kierunku obcej świadomości.

„ _Stała przed wielkim lustrem eleganckiej toalety w eleganckiej restauracji, ubrana w elegancką sukienkę. Patrzyła w oczy swemu odbiciu – w puste oczy eleganckiej, jedenastoletniej dziewczynki... której życie zostało przypieczętowane w dniu narodzin. Która tkwiła w pułapce bez wyjścia._

_Pozornie bez wyjścia._

_Zacisnęła dłoń na czerwonym sznurze, który odwinęła z broniących wstępu do części dla personelu pachołków. Bała się tego, co miało nastąpić, ale nie tak bardzo jak bała się przyszłości._

_Zerknęła na korytarz – nikt się nie zbliżał. Dobrze, mogła zaczynać. Im prędzej, tym lepiej, bo też nie miała czasu do stracenia – lada moment mógł zacząć szukać jej ojciec._

_Weszła do ostatniej w rzędzie wolnej kabiny i starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Opuściła klapę sedesu, stanęła na niej. Zawiązała prowizoryczną pętlę, przerzuciła ją nad przebiegająca nad toaletą rurą. Przywiązała sznur do rury, wsadziła głowę w pętlę. Dociągnęła._

_Po policzkach popłynęły gorące łzy, broda zadrżał, ciało przeszedł dreszcz._

_Zrobiła krok do przodu._

_Pętla, chociaż prosta i zawiązana niewprawnymi dłońmi, okazała się skuteczna. Sznur zacisnął się, miażdżąc tchawicę. Płuca zapłonęły żywym ogniem, z rozwartych ust wydobył się charkot. Nogi – poruszane instynktem samozachowawczym, desperacko usiłującym utrzymać ją przy życiu – szaleńczo wierzgały, szukając podparcia... Ale nie znalazły. W końcu znieruchomiały. Świat zaszedł mgłą, a umysł powoli zaczęła ogarniać cudowna ciemność nieświadomości._

_Nieświadomości, którą rozproszył czyjś dotyk, przywracając ją do świata żywych. Tuż nad sobą ujrzała młodego mężczyznę o pociągłej twarzy i błękitno-szarych, wypełnionych przerażeniem oczach. Szarpał za jej ramiona, mówił coś drżącym głosem, niemal płakał. Nagle odtrąciło go silne męskie ramię i ujrzała ojca. Poważnego, surowego, emanującego chłodem i gniewem._

_Zdjęta przerażeniem jakiego jeszcze w życiu nie zaznała, odwróciła wzrok, bojąc się spojrzeć ojcu w oczy. Chciała krzyczeć, ale ze zbolałego gardła nie wydobył się nawet jęk."_

Przeciwnik puścił i bez trudu wypchnęła go sprzed sterów. Drżąc, oczekiwała kontrataku, lecz ten nie nastąpił. W końcu chwiejnie wstała, ale czuła się, jakby nogi miała z waty.

„ _To wspomnienie... To na pewno on. Teraz naprawdę muszę z nim porozmawiać. Miejmy nadzieję, że jest o czym_..."

Nagle usłyszała znajome pukanie do drzwi. Znowu.

\- Coleen, ubieraj się i szybko na śniadanie – głos ojca był podejrzanie zadowolony. – Masz wizytę u kosmetyczki i fryzjera przed dzisiejszą kolacją, a potem pojedziemy na miasto kupić ci coś ładnego.

\- D-dobrze... - mruknęła, przelotnie zastanawiając się, jacyż to ważni goście mają wpaść na tę nieszczęsną kolację, że ojciec czyni takie przygotowania. Jednak, pochłonięta sprawą intruza w swojej głowie, szybko porzuciła temat.

Niepewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę łazienki.

***

William nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jedenastoletnia Coleen chciała popełnić samobójstwo. Czuła takie lęk, rozpacz i... Beznadzieję. Tak bardzo cierpiała. Podobnie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak gwałtownie zareagowała na widok dwóch młodych – mających około dwudziestu pięciu lat – mężczyzn wśród zaproszonych na kolację gości. Oczywiście zewnętrznie nie dała po sobie niczego poznać, ale wewnętrznie... Granicząca z paniką groza wypełniła ją po brzegi. Gdyby chociaż na chwilę straciła nad sobą kontrolę, zaczęłaby się trząść tak, że nie potrafiłaby utrzymać widelca w dłoni.

Niepokój dziewczyny udzielił się i jemu... Tym bardziej po wspomnieniu, którym się z nim podzieliła. Na myśl o tym, w jakim stanie się wtedy znajdowała, czuł metaforyczny uścisk w gardle. Owszem, mógł chcieć przejąć jej ciało, mógł jej nie lubić, ale nadal... Nadal był ojcem. Ojcem dzieci, które zginęły w tragicznych okolicznościach. Ona zaś była dzieckiem. Bardzo nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem. Tak – nie budziła jego sympatii i do tej pory nie miał o niej zbyt wysokiego mniemania. Jednak wspomnienie z lat dziecięcych dziewczyny wiele zmieniło. To przerażenie, jakie czuła widząc przy sobie ojca... To, że ze strachu nie potrafiła się zdobyć, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy...

Miał cholernie silne, graniczące z pewnością przeczucie, że w pozornie spokojnym domu pana prokuratora dzieje się coś niedobrego. Coś, czego wolałby nie wiedzieć, ale wiedzieć powinien. Dla swojego własnego dobra. I może dla dobra Coleen.

Zazwyczaj, gdy pożerał ją stres, Coleen przy pierwszej lepszej okazji uciekała w świat wirtualny, toteż William nie zdziwił się zbytnio, kiedy po kolacji niemal natychmiast zasiadła do komputera. Jednak tym razem nie założyła kasku NVR, tylko zaczęła buszować po sieci w poszukiwaniu fanowskich łatek i dodatków do „Potrzebnej Pomocy". W końcu ściągnęła i zainstalowała „Pakiet Dźwiękowy Archanioła", wedle zapewnień autora, w pełni kompatybilny z grą. Dopiero wtedy założyła na głowę konsolę i uruchomiła „FNaF: Potrzebna Pomoc".

Kiedy pierwszy po ich połączeniu Coleen wkroczyła do neurowirtualnej rzeczywistości, a William po raz kolejny odnalazł się w postaci Glitchtrapa, niemal spanikował. Myślał, że konsola wyrwała go z ciała, że znowu stał się więźniem cyfrowego świata, ale nie. Po zdjęciu konsoli wszystko wróciło do normy, a on do głowy Coleen... Dlatego teraz, siedząc w postaci królika na jednym z krzeseł wirtualnej pizzerii, czuł się prawie swobodnie.

Prawie.

Byłby idiotą, gdyby się nie domyślał, że Coleen dodała dwa do dwóch i powiązała atakujące ją emocje, lunatykowanie oraz artykuły o Fazbear Entertainment z nim. Być może zrobiłaby to wcześniej, gdyby nie jej stan psychiczny. W końcu ktoś, kto regularnie chodzi do psychoterapeuty, wie, że ma problemy, ale jednocześnie rozumuje logicznie, prędzej obstawia obłęd niż to, że obcy byt z gry komputerowej chce nim zawładnąć. W każdym razie, wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna chce sobie z nim porozmawiać, a biorąc pod uwagę jej stan emocjonalny, bał się tej rozmowy.

Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, zrozumiał, że słusznie, bo o ile w świecie rzeczywistym trzymała nerwy na wodzy, to w wirtualnym pozwoliła sobie te wodze puścić. Zaciskając pięści, aż jej kłykcie bielały, dygotała na całym ciele, niemal płakała, a z jej oczu wyzierały po równi złość, przerażenie i szaleństwo.

\- Jesteś William Afton, prawda? – zapytała bez ogródek, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co mógłby zrobić innego, skinął głową.

\- Chcesz przejąć moje ciało, tak? Moje życie?

Tu odpowiedź była nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Próbował dać jej znak, żeby przywołała wirtualną klawiaturę, ale przerwała mu.

\- Przestań się wydurniać. Widziałeś, że ściągnęłam moda dźwiękowego. Możesz mówić, więc skończ z tą pantomimą.

Mógł mówić? Naprawdę?

\- To nie do końca tak – zaczął i wzdrygnął się słysząc swój głos. SWÓJ głos. – Nie chcę twojego życia ani ciała, a przynajmniej nie na zawsze. Po prostu muszę coś załatwić, ale...

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – wpadła mu w słowo. – Bierz ten cały syf i radź sobie. Ostrzegam tylko, że zwrotów nie przyjmuję. Od jutra moje ciało, moja chora rodzinka i reszta tego popierdolenia należą do ciebie.

Po tym oświadczeniu, wyszła, nim zdążył wykrztusić chociażby jedno słowo. A zamierzał wykrztusić ich co najmniej kilka, chociażby „Co się do cholery jasnej stało?!".

Ogarnął go palący gniew. Bezczelna, porąbana smarkula! Psycholka! Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Że może jakieś fochy mu strugać?! Że...

Nagle złość ustąpiła równie gwałtownie jak się pojawiła. Jej miejsce zajęły poczucie bezradności, zmęczenie i skołowanie. Przede wszystkim to ostatnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Gdy Coleen zerwała połączenie z wirtualną rzeczywistością, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, wrócił do jej umysłu. Mimo oświadczenia dziewczyny sprzed chwili, a właściwie to właśnie z jego powodu, nawet nie próbował przejąć kontroli nad jej ciałem – nie wiedział, czego może w związku z tym oczekiwać. Nie, żeby nie zamierzał zrobić tego przy najbliższej, nadarzającej okazji, ale obecnie nastolatka była zbyt wzburzona. Emocje stanowiły klucz do kontroli, ale również przeszkadzały. Poza tym obawiał się, że usiłując ją odsunąć na bok w stanie, w jakim się znajdowała, coś uszkodzi. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy można uszkodzić świadomość, ale wolał tego nie sprawdzać.

Tymczasem Coleen poszła do łazienki, umyła się, przebrała w pidżamę, łyknęła parę proszków nasennych i uspokajających – stanowczo więcej niż powinna, lecz nie na tyle dużo, aby zaszkodziły – i położyła się spać, chociaż nie dochodziła nawet dziesiąta. Obserwując to William miał niemiłe wrażenie, że dziewczyna ucieka. Pytanie tylko – przed czym?


	6. V Wieża Babel

Obudził się i poczuł... Poczuł, że jest sam. Prawie. Świadomość Coleen skuliła się w metaforycznym kącie i siedziała tak cicho, że musiał się wysilić, aby ją wyczuć. To było dziwne. Wspaniałe. I straszne...

Uderzyło go, jak mało wie o swojej nosicielce. O jej życiu. Za niecały miesiąc zaczynał się rok szkolny, a nie miał pojęcia, kim są jej szkolni koledzy, nauczyciele, jak wygląda dzienna rutyna. Co mówić doktor Taylor na terapii. Jak udawać, aby nikt się nie zorientował, że w Coleen zaszła zmiana. Że ktoś zajął jej miejsce.

Przeklął siebie w myślach, siadając na łóżku. Zafiksowany na swoim celu nie pomyślał. Znowu. Mógł dłużej pozostać biernym, milczącym. Chociażby na tyle, aby zaliczyć pierwszych kilka tygodni szkoły. Albo spróbować porozumieć się z nią przed tym... Wszystkim. Chociaż z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę charakter i stan psychiczny nastolatki, porozumienie mogło w ogóle nie być możliwe.

\- No, teraz to na pewno nie jest – mruknął do siebie i wzdrygnął się słysząc głos. Odzwyczaił się od tego, że może wydawać dźwięki. Mówić.

Pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, co też wczoraj odbiło Coleen, że ot tak zdała mu władzę nad swoim ciałem... A właściwie nad całym życiem. Owszem, zapewne miała trochę nie po kolei – sam też miał – od lat chodziła na terapię, zaliczyła próbę samobójczą i niewykluczone, że leczyła się psychiatrycznie, ale...

Ale jakoś nie widział w niej zwykłej wariatki. Chociaż chciałby. Chciałby uznać, że mała sfiksowała, bo wtedy mógłby sobie wmawiać, że przejmując kontrolę nad życiem dziewczyny, wyświadcza jej przysługę.

\- Dobra, domniemania domniemaniami, ale zaraz masz dyżur w schronisku, prawda? – mruknął do siebie. – Tatusiek go nie podaruje, a Coleen, chociaż tatuśka najchętniej zrzuciłaby ze schodów, jest grzeczną dziewczynką.

To dziwne, ale chociaż zyskał młode, zdrowe ciało, poranna rutyna, drażniła go jak za życia... Znaczy za czasów po wypadku Normana. Wcześniej, nim jego rodzina rozsypała się jak domek z kart, miał motywację, żeby wstawać. Zrobić wszystkim śniadanie, wyprawić dzieciaki do szkoły, a potem biec do pracy. Pracy, którą naprawdę lubił, do szefa, a zarazem przyjaciela będącego dla niego jak brat. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak to wszystko mogło...

Westchnął. Nie. Przeszłość zbyt bolała, żeby ją wspominać. Minione zdarzenia przeplatały śmiech i słodycz z żelazistym smakiem krwi, krzykiem i łzami.

Mycie, ubieranie, a to wszystko prawie bez patrzenia na ciało... W ciągu pół godziny był gotowy. Potem zjadł szybko śniadanie – przyszykowane przez panią Q kolorowe kanapki – i popędził na autobus do schroniska. Tam szybko zabrał się za obowiązki dziewczyny.

Najpierw wszystko szło dobrze. Naśladując zwyczaje swej nosicielki, porozmawiał z pracownikami przybytku uprzejmie, ale powierzchownie, prędko ich zbywając. Niestety potem zaczęły się schody.

Psy wyczuły, że ich opiekunka nie jest taka sama jak przedtem. Niektóre zaczęły się zachowywać przyjaźniej niż wcześniej: obwąchiwać go, merdać ogonami, łasić. Inne... Inne stanowiły problem. Może przesadą byłoby nazwać ich zachowanie agresywnym, ale jedne usiłowały go zastraszyć, a reszta przechytrzyć bądź zdominować. Pierw próbował ustawić je metodami Coleen, niestety nie podziałało. Psy wiedziały, że udaje. W dodatku wszystko pogarszało to, że przebywał w ciele dziewczyny o niezbyt rozwiniętej masie mięśniowej, więc nawet fizycznie nie mógł się w ich obecności poczuć pewnie. Co innego, gdyby ponownie był wysportowanym czterdziestoczterolatkiem – wtedy czworonogi nie sprawiłyby mu większych kłopotów. Niestety siedząc w nieswoim ciele, przebywając na nieswoim terenie, musiał włożyć niemało wysiłku, aby sobie z nimi poradzić.

Pod koniec zmiany czuł się jak wyżęta ściera, zarówno pod względem psychicznym jak i fizycznym. Naprawdę coraz bardziej podziwiał, jak Coleen potrafiła podporządkować sobie lokatorów schroniska, mimo fobii. Chciałby, żeby powiedziała mu, jak to robi, ale niestety... Na to raczej nie było wielkich szans. Co prawda mógł spróbować podpiąć się do konsoli NVR i wciągnąć dziewczynę w wirtualną rzeczywistość, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli zostawi ją w spokoju przez co najmniej kilka dni. Tak, żeby się wyciszyła i może przemyślała parę spraw, bo ewidentnie tego potrzebowała.

On zaś potrzebował... Wielu rzeczy. W większości niemożliwych do osiągnięcia. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o możliwe, to przede wszystkim zamierzał się skupić na odnalezieniu wrogów. Czaili się gdzieś tam... Wśród personelu Fazbear Entertainment i Afton Robotics. Nie miał pojęcia, kim są ani ilu ich jest. Co prawda tożsamość jednego – tego, który pchnął go ku otchłani – znał, ale przypuszczał, że już dawno ją zmienił, podobnie jak powierzchowność. W końcu „zaginął" jeszcze za czasów, kiedy on sam tkwił w formie Springtrapa. Fazbear Fright przeżyło dzięki temu zdarzeniu prawdziwy nawał zwiedzających. Plotkujących, wymieniających się teoriami, a on słuchał. Może i za dnia nie potrafił samodzielnie poruszyć chociażby palcem, ale doskonale wszystko widział i słyszał. No i nade wszystko prawie zawsze był wtedy w pełni świadomy. Nie to co nocą, kiedy...

Nie. Naprawdę wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Duża dawka stresu i zmęczenia w dość przygnębiającym otoczeniu, nie podziałała na niego kojąco. Idąc na przystanek autobusowy marzył, aby olać sprawę i przejść się kawałek albo po powrocie zahaczyć o park lub jakąś przyjemną kawiarenkę, ale poczucie obowiązku mu nie pozwalało. Obiecał sobie z tym wszystkim skończyć, przynajmniej w części naprawić winy, więc nie zamierzał marnować czasu na drobne przyjemności. Nawet, jeżeli rozpaczliwie za nimi tęsknił.

Po powrocie do domu i zjedzeniu lekkiego obiadu – naleśników z warzywami – wzorem Coleen zasiadł do komputera, jednak nie po to, aby grać. Potrzebował informacji.

Znał hasła, loginy i wiele sekretów Fazbear Entertaintment, ale nadal było to zbyt mało. Zbyt mało. W formie elektronicznego kodu nie miał dostępu do wielu zakamarków fazberowskiej sieci, nie wspominając o potężnych serwerach Afton Robotics, gdzie – jak przypuszczał – kryło się najwięcej potrzebnych mu informacji. Swoją drogą to ironia, że firma nosząca jego nazwisko, stanowiła siedzibę tych piekielnych... tych...

Nekromantów. Słowo być może brzmiało irracjonalnie, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. W końcu to nekromanci nie pozwalali umrzeć tym, którzy teoretycznie dawno powinni być martwi, prawda? A oni to robili. Wskrzeszali. To z ich winy tyle lat spędził jako Springtrap, a tamte dzieciaki...

Poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Zamknął oczy, zaczął robić głębokie wdechy i powolne wydechy. Gniew. Po tym... Po tym jak Norman zmarł, a on sam zaczął coraz częściej sięgać po butelkę, gniew stał się poważnym problemem. Co prawda nigdy nie podniósł ręki na żadne ze swych dzieci ani nigdy przy nich nie wybuchnął, ale zdarzyło mu się zdemolować kuchnię i biuro, o słownej przemocy wobec współpracowników nie wspominając. Mało tego. Kiedyś rzucił się z pięściami na ekspedienta stacji benzynowej, a raz nawet na Henry'ego. Znowu jako Springtrap... To coś w jego głowie, to co nie pozwalało mu się poruszać za dnia i odbierało jasność myślenia nocą... To żerowało na jego gniewie, wyzwalając agresję. Bezmyślną żądzę krwi, napędzana przez ból i poczucie bezsilności.

Niemal zupełnie spokojny, wypuścił głośno powietrze, kładąc dłonie na klawiaturze. Ostatnio zaczął przeszukiwać sieć pod kątem nieprzychylnych Fazbear Entertainment i Afton Robotic nowinek i skandalów. Miał nadzieję, że odkryje w nich coś interesującego. Niestety niczego takiego nie znalazł. Wyraźnie nekromanci nauczyli zacierać się za sobą ślady, nie tak jak za jego czasów. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie natrafił na żaden trop.

„Pakiet Dźwiękowy Archanioła", który ściągnęła Coleen. Głos przypisany Glitchtrapowi był jego głosem. Jego prawdziwym, ludzkim głosem. Głosem, który mógł zostać zapisany tylko w jednym miejscu.

\- Archanioł... Doprawdy zabawne – mruknął zjadliwie, przeszukując historię wyszukiwarki dziewczyny.

Poruszanie się po sieci sprawiało mu pewną trudność, w końcu patrzenie na coś z zewnątrz, to coś zupełnie innego niż patrzenie od środka... Szczególnie, gdy patrząc od środka, tak naprawdę nie miało się oczu. Jednak wiele razy obserwował Coleen, więc jakoś sobie radził, przy czym słowo-klucz to „jakoś". Naprawdę nastolatka przydałaby mu się teraz. Albo lepiej Tim. Być może mógłby poprosić go o pomoc, ale nie miał pojęcia czy potrafi wystarczająco dobrze udawać swoją nosicielkę, żeby się nie zdemaskować... Nie, zdemaskować to złe słowo. W końcu nikt nie uwierzyłby, że Coleen opętał prawdziwy William Afton, egzystujący przez lata jako swego rodzaju wirus komputerowy. Jednak należało pamiętać, że dziewczyna ma problemy psychiczne, a nagła zmiana osobowości jest bardzo złym objawem u takich osób. A nuż wysłano by ją... jego... ich oboje do szpitala? Poza tym nie chciał zrazić Tima. Wolał nie szukać z nim kontaktu, póki nie nauczy się pewniej poruszać w życiu Coleen... Albo dojdzie z nią do porozumienia, w co wątpił.

Po czterech godzinach ślęczenia przy komputerze dotarł do źródła pakietu danych... Do miejsca, skąd je wrzucono w cyfrowe otchłanie internetu. Owym punktem była sieć publiczna niewielkiego miasteczka w pobliżu kanadyjskiej granicy, Silverwind, zaś konto Archanioła na serwerze domeny FNaF-fanMOD nie zostało skojarzone z żadną siecią zewnętrzną czy adresem IP. Zawierało jedynie kilka paczek modyfikacji i dodatków, wszystkie zaś zostały dodane z tego samego miejsca, o tym samym czasie. Po wrzuceniu ich, właściciel konta ani razu nie zalogował się ponownie, chociaż sekcja komentarzy aż pękała w szwach.

Sekcja komentarzy...

William położył dłonie na klawiaturze, zastanawiając się czy nie napisać czegoś. Czegoś, co sprowokowałoby wrogów do ujawnienia się, do wykonania kroku. Chciał jak najszybszej konfrontacji... Jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błąd. W końcu zawładnął ciałem siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny, która niewiele mogła, prawda? Owszem, była córką prokuratora, bogatego człowieka posiadającego dobrą ochronę i lokaja wyglądającego jak zawodowy morderca. Niestety sama nie miała ani pieniędzy, ani ochrony, ani służby. Dostawała wyliczone kieszonkowe, mało tego, ojciec kontrolował jej wydatki, a służba i ochrona spełniały tylko jego polecenia. Dlatego też nieostrożną prowokacją mógł jedynie narazić i siebie, i Coleen.

\- Nim cokolwiek zrobię, muszę się jakoś przygotować... - westchnął, bezwiednie odchylając się w fotelu dokładnie tak samo, jak robiła to jego nosicielka. Mięście i ścięgna działały same, pamiętając ruchy umożliwiające im zajęcie wygodniejszej pozycji. – Nie wiem, zdobyć broń? Może. A potem...

Zabębnił palcami o oparcie fotela. No właśnie, co potem. Do tej pory jego główny cel stanowiła ucieczka z cyfrowego świata, nie obmyślił żadnego dokładnego planu. Potrzebował informacji, to przede wszystkim. Informacji i wiedzy, gdzie te informacje zdobyć. Poszlak. Na ewentualną prowokację jeszcze przyjdzie czas – póki co anonimowość i niewinna, dziewczęca powierzchowność stanowiły jego największe atuty. Może nawet, jeżeli wszystko dobrze rozegra, obędzie się bez walki. Może załatwi wszystko... Może załatwi wszystkich po cichu.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że broń bardzo by mu się przydała. Jeżeli nie teraz to potem. Hm... Córce prokuratora powinni wydać zezwolenie na broń bez większego problemu, prawda?...

O cholera, nie. Przecież Coleen ma problemy psychiczne. Szlag by to. W dodatku za pięć dni miała spotkać się po raz kolejny z psychologiem.

Cholera by to wzięła.

Bał się tego. Spotkania z doktor Taylor. W końcu kobiecie płacono za to, aby znała ludzi lepiej niż oni znają siebie samych. Wiedział, że na pewno coś zauważy. Pytanie tylko, jak wielkie coś. I co z tym zrobi.

\- Problemy, problemy, problemy... Jak nie jeden to drugi.

Potrząsnął głową. Na panią psycholog nie mógł wiele poradzić, zatem powinien skupić się na sprawach bieżących. Informacje – gdzie mógłby je zdobyć?

Odpowiedź była prosta. W rozsianych po całym kraju filiach, fabrykach i siedzibach Fazbear Entertainment oraz Afton Robotics. Szkoda tylko, że nie miał pojęcia dokładnie, w których.

Marszcząc czoło, zaczął wpisywać odpowiednie hasła do wyszukiwarki internetowej. Westchnął ciężko. Samych filii Afton Robotics było ponad pięćdziesiąt, a Fazbear Entertainment z dwa razy tyle, nie licząc restauracji. W sumie sto sześćdziesiąt jeden lokacji.

\- I jak ja mam to ogarnąć? – jęknął. – To mi zajmie miesiące, może lata, a nie wiem czy mam tyle czasu.

Musiał zrobić przesiew, ale pod jakim kątem? Co mogłoby mu pomóc odrzucić część lokacji, jakie kryteria? Pojęcia nie miał. Tyle dekad egzystował oderwany od rzeczywistego, nieustannie ewoluującego świata, uwięziony kolejno w piwnicy, Fazbear Fright, a potem cyfrowej otchłani, że nie miał pojęcia jak funkcjonują współczesne przedsiębiorstwa. Na czym opiera się ich struktura, gdzie mogą być przechowywane najważniejsze dane, gdzie są archiwa. W dodatku wszystko komplikował fakt, że nie wiedział, jaką funkcję w nich pełnią jego wrogowie. Są członkami zarządów, którzy wszystko kontrolują? A jak kontrolują to jedną czy obie firmy? A może to pracownicy średniego szczebla bądź szaraczki? Gdyby pierwsza ewentualność była prawdziwa, logika kazałaby mu odwiedzić centrale, najlepiej położone w pobliżu metropolii. Gdyby druga... W takiej sytuacji większe, ale położone na uboczu, rzadko kontrolowane jednostki wydawałyby się trafnym wyborem.

Ogarnęła go frustracja. Tyle osiągnął, a nadal tkwił w miejscu. Nadal za mało wiedział, za mało mógł, za mało potrafił. Tak bardzo chciałby z kimś porozmawiać, zwierzyć się, skonsultować. Dawniej, całe dekady temu, zwierzał się z prawie wszystkiego Henry'emu. Owszem, Henry był piętnaście lat młodszy, ale miał zdolność patrzenia na sprawy pod zupełnie innym kątem niż wszyscy. Znajdowania rozwiązań problemów pozornie nie do rozwiązania. To oraz optymizm, samozaparcie i łatwość w nawiązywaniu kontaktów sprawiły, że tak szybko jego pomysł z restauracją rozwinął skrzydła. No, nie tylko to. Spadek po ojcu i teściach również pomogły.

Teściach... Henry był jeszcze dzieciakiem, kiedy został ojcem. Miał wtedy ledwie siedemnaście lat, ale nie zamierzał zostawić ani ukochanej, ani córeczki – Mary – chociaż jego niedoszli jeszcze wtedy teściowie, nie patrzyli na niego łaskawym okiem. Nie mógł też liczyć na wsparcie swoich rodziców – matka zmarła parę lat wcześniej, a ojciec hulał po świecie, nie przejmując się synem. Jednak jakoś udało mu się przeczekać, a gdy on i Isabel – matka jego córeczki – osiągnęli magiczny wiek osiemnastu lat, wzięli ślub. Niestety ledwie dwa lata później Isabel zachorowała. Nieoperacyjny rak mózgu, bardzo paskudny przypadek. Guz pokonał ją w zaledwie czternaście miesięcy, wcześniej zmieniając w obłąkana upiorzycę.

William uśmiechnął się gorzko. To właśnie dzięki chorobie Isabel się poznali. Wpadli na siebie w szpitalu, na oddziale neurologicznym, gdzie regularnie chodził z Normanem na kontrole – chłopiec cierpiał na łagodną formę dziecięcego porażenia mózgowego objawiającą się nieznacznymi problemami z koordynacją ruchów. Szczęśliwie wcześnie wykrytą – jego synek nie miał nawet roku, gdy postawiono diagnozę. Pamiętał swoje przerażenie, gdy ją usłyszał. Brzmiała jak wyrok. Jednak, jak się okazało, wcale wyrokiem nie była. Wystarczyła odpowiednia rehabilitacja i problemy Normalna niemal zupełnie zniknęły. Owszem, był trochę niezgułowaty, ale nie bardziej niż zdrowe niezguły...

Tak, on i Henry poznali się szpitalu. Pamiętał jak dzisiaj dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył – dwudziestoletniego bruneta o potarganych włosach. Bladego jak ściana, przerażonego i bliskiego płaczu. Bezradnego dzieciaka, którego jego własna, trzyletnia córeczka usiłowała pocieszyć, chociaż nie za bardzo wiedziała jak. Widząc to, po prostu nie potrafił się nie zatrzymać i nie zapytać, co się stało i czy może jakoś pomóc. Wtedy Henry zupełnie się rozkleił. Łkając opowiedział mu o swojej sytuacji. Nieprzychylnych teściach, żonie pożeranej przez raka, która na dniach zmieniła się z prawdziwego anioła w plującą jadem, złośliwą demonicę wyzywającą od najgorszych własne dziecko. Potrzebował kogoś, kto by go zrozumiał, pomógł, powiedział co zrobić. No i cóż... Znalazł, bo William ledwie trzy lata wcześniej znajdował się w bardzo podobnym położeniu. Nie, jego żona nie umierała na raka, ale cierpiała na schizofrenię... i parę pomniejszych, towarzyszących zaburzeń. Choroba ujawniła się dopiero, kiedy Michael miał dwa lata i początkowo wydawała się niegroźna. Niestety po urodzeniu Olivii zaczęła przybierać na sile, a gdy przyszedł na świat Norman... To była szybka prosta do piekła. Kobieta w ciągu kilku miesięcy przeobraziła się w wariatkę, którą trzeba było odseparować od dzieci, żeby nie zrobiła im krzywdy. Którą trzeba było związać, żeby nie zrobiła krzywdy sobie. Na dniach został zmuszony do oddania jej do zakładu zamkniętego, jednak koniec końców kobieta nie spędziła ani dnia w szpitalu. Wyrwała się prowadzącym ją do karetki pielęgniarzom i wbiegła wprost pod nadjeżdżającą ciężarówkę. Nie był to ładny widok.

Jego i Henry'ego połączyły wspólne doświadczenia... i dzieci. Bycie samotnym rodzicem to nie proste zadanie, dlatego tak cennym jest posiadanie kogoś, kogo można poprosić o przypilnowanie pociech, zrobienie zakupów i tym podobne. Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że mieszkali w sąsiednich dzielnicach i mogli na co dzień wyświadczać sobie drobne przysługi. I nie tylko. Kiedy William stracił pracę w firmie budowlanej, Henry pojawił się jak dżin z lampy i zaproponował wspólny biznes – rodzinną restaurację ze śpiewającymi robotami. Czyste szaleństwo, ale w szaleństwie Rozenberga zawsze była metoda. Zresztą sam los zdawał się sprzyjać planom Henry'ego. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie wcześniej w katastrofie lotniczej zginęli jego teściowie, zostawiając cały majątek swej jedynej wnuczce, a kilka miesięcy przedtem ojca-hulakę pożarł na bagnach Luizjany aligator. W dodatku w okolicy stał budynek idealny pod budowę restauracji – przestronny, solidny, a jednocześnie tani.

Tak to się zaczęło. Pierw zostali przyjaciółmi, potem wspólnikami, a w końcu zaczęli traktować się jak bracia. Jak rodzina. Biznes kwitł, przyszłość malowała się w radosnych, jasnych barwach. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, jak to się skończy...

Gdyby wiedział, nigdy nie spuściłby wzroku z Michaela, nawet na chwilę.

Ponownie poczuł, jak ogarnia go gniew... I żal. Potrząsnął głową usiłując odgonić od siebie te uczucia, ale nie potrafił. Ani ich, ani coraz bardziej dokuczających mu tęsknoty i samotności. Naprawdę brakowało mu Henry'ego.

Po chwili wahania wpisał w wyszukiwarkę internetową hasło „Henry Rozenberg". Liczył, że może znajdzie informację, gdzie ten został pochowany i – jeżeli los pozwoli – kiedyś odwiedzi grób, aby pożegnać się z przyjacielem... Przeprosić go. Oddać mu hołd. Jednak to, co znalazł przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

„ _Pan Henry Rozenberg, znany wszystkim pan Fazbear, założyciel Fazbear Entertainment, obchodzi dziewięćdziesiąte czwarte urodziny. Wszystkiego najlepszego_ " – głosił tytuł jednego z pierwszych odnośników, jakie mu się ukazały.

Zdumiony rozwarł usta.

\- A-ale jak to... Przecież... Przecież on popełnił samobójstwo. Znaczy zamierzał... Znaczy...

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zamknął oczy, usiłując sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia z Pizzerii Freddy'ego Gwiazdy Rocka. Tyle wtedy się działo, a wszystko zlewało się ze sobą. Pożar, roboty, krzyki, nagranie... Nagranie, a na nim głos Henry'ego. Nie pamiętał już, co dokładnie mówił, poza tym, że to pułapka i że wysyła go do piekła, ale... Ale to wszystko brzmiało jak pożegnanie. Nie tylko z nim – Williamem Aftonem, mordercą, którego wreszcie schwytał i zamierzał raz na zawsze usunąć – ale z całym światem. Jak list samobójcy.

Drżącymi rękoma wpisał kolejną frazę „Henry Rozenberg samobójstwo". Okazało się, że miał rację. Henry istotnie popełnił samobójstwo... A przynajmniej próbował popełnić. Strzelił sobie w głowę, ale jakimś cudem przeżył. Niestety kula dokonała poważnych zniszczeń, w efekcie czego Henry stracił władzę w lewej części ciała i od tamtej pory poruszał się na wózku.

Henry Rozenberg żył... Naprawdę żył.

Uderzony przez niespodziewane wzruszenie i radość William w pierwszym odruchu chciał się z nim czym prędzej skontaktować. Przeprosić, spróbować wszystko wytłumaczyć, poprosić o pomoc. Jednak, gdy tylko się opanował, zastanowił, natychmiast odrzucił ten pomysł. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem Henry mu uwierzył i wybaczył, gdyby zdecydował się udzielić mu wsparcia... Nawet wtedy jego wizyta otworzyłaby na nowo zabliźnione już rany i zaburzyła spokój starego, schorowanego człowieka, którego tak bardzo skrzywdził.

Przypomniał sobie Henry'ego takiego, jakim ostatnio go widział – smutnego, wychudzonego właściciela wiecznie potarganej czupryny, o szaroniebieskich oczach, w których lśniła ta dziecięca naiwność. Niewinność. Jeżeli ktokolwiek zasługiwał na spokój to Henry Rozenberg, facet, który pragnął jedynie dawać innym radość.

Nagle ogarnęło go zniechęcenie. Czuł się stary, samotny, zmęczony i bezradny. Na każdy rozwiązany problem, przypadało dziesięć nowych. Jednak nie mógł się poddać. Nie, gdy po latach uwięzienia, po latach PIEKŁA ponownie egzystował w realnym świecie. Nie, kiedy wreszcie mógł jasno myśleć.

Zerknął na listę. Jedna z fili Fazbear Entertainment znajdowała się całkiem blisko, w sąsiednim mieście. No, może nie CAŁKIEM blisko – w końcu godzina jazdy autobusem, do tego pospiesznym, to nie mało – jednak wystarczająco blisko, aby odwiedzić lokację przy najbliższej, nadającej się okazji.

\- Dobrze, to może teraz nieco z innej strony – mruknął do siebie, jednocześnie zerkając na zegar w rogu ekranu. Do obowiązkowej, rodzinnej kolacji z panem prokuratorem miał jeszcze trochę czasu.

W pole wyszukiwania wpisał „zaginieni nieletni". Z góry wiedział, że wyników będzie cała masa, jednak liczył, że coś zauważy. Jakieś powiązanie. Zresztą i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty...

***

Okazja do odwiedzin w najbliższej fili Fazbear Entertainment trafiła się już trzy dni później. Schronisko zorganizowało dzień otwarty mający za cel zachęcić do adopcji jego podopiecznych. W czasie wydarzenia nad zwierzętami mieli mieć pieczę tylko wykwalifikowani behawioryści, a co za tym idzie William i Coleen mieli wolne. Znowu pan prokurator od rana siedział w sądzie i miał tam siedzieć co najmniej do dziewiętnastej - ryzyko oporu z jego strony zostało praktycznie rzecz biorąc zażegnane.

William bębnił palcami w blat biurka wbijając spojrzenie w torbę Coleen. Dziewczyna nosiła w niej prawie wszystko, co mogłoby się przydać. Prawie. On sam uzupełnił ten zestaw o scyzoryk z wszystkimi możliwymi końcówkami, niewielki zestaw śrubokrętów, WD 40, puder z pędzlem i... luminofol, który nie wiedzieć czemu dziewczyna trzymała wraz z niewielkim zestawem rzeczy do sprzątania. Co prawda nie miał pomysłu do czego ten mógłby mu posłużyć, w końcu nie zamierzał szukać śladów biologicznych, ale wziął go tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Co jeszcze? – zapytał sam siebie.

Nie miał pojęcia, bo też nie do końca znał obecny świat. Gdyby chodziło o włamanie się gdzieś w latach osiemdziesiątych, nie byłoby problemu, ale teraz... Teraz wszystko opierało się na tej przeklętej elektronice. Owszem, w trakcie swej cyfrowej egzystencji wiele się też nauczył, ale nadal... Nadal był kimś urodzonym w latach czterdziestych ubiegłego wieku. Kimś, komu na słowo „włamanie" przychodzi na myśl łom, a nie hakerskie sztuczki, kodowania i inne komputerowe „czary".

\- Właśnie komputery... Nośniki danych! Idiota! - pacnął się w czoło.

Kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Zgarnął z biurka płytki pamięci oraz kabel bezpośredniego łącza i wrzucił je do torby. Potem skupił się na tablecie, który miał w teorii pełnić rolę łamacza kodów oraz urządzenia hakującego zamki elektroniczne. Spędził pół nocy, buszując po nie do końca legalnych stronach, aby znaleźć odpowiednie oprogramowanie. Oczywiście naściągał przy tym multum wirusów. Szczęśliwie te okazały się nie być dużym wyzwaniem dla zainstalowanego na maszynie antywirusa.

Sprawdził czy bateria tabletu jest w pełni naładowana i na wszelki wypadek przetarł obiektyw aparatu. Wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Szkoda tylko, że urządzenie miało takie gabaryty... Wolałby się posługiwać komórką, o wiele zgrabniejszą, lżejszą i mniej rzucającą się w oczy, jednak ta, jak na obecne standardy, była nieco staroświecka. Wolna, o słabej pamięci i ograniczonej łączności satelitarnej. Wyraźnie Coleen nie zaliczała się nastolatków uzależnionych od swych telefonów. Szczęśliwie tablet, jeżeli chodzi o kwestie techniczne, wypadał o wiele lepiej. Po pierwsze dlatego, że tablety wyjściowo są nieco mocniejsze od telefonów, po drugie należał do urządzeń z wyższej półki. Może nie tej najwyższej, ale stanowczo wychodził ponad przeciętną.

Ostrożnie wsunął tablet do futerału i wrzucił do torby.

\- Teraz chyba wszystko. – Zapiął torbę i westchnął ciężko. – Cholera... Szykuję się jak na nie wiem co, a to ma być tylko wstępny rekonesans.

Tak, rekonesans. To właśnie zakładał, chociaż liczył na coś więcej. Na to, że dostanie się do środka i chociaż trochę rozejrzy. A może nawet coś znajdzie? W końcu o to chodziło – żeby coś znaleźć. Jakąś wskazówkę, cokolwiek. Ruszyć naprzód.

\- Alkoholik, zabójca i złodziej ciał w roli detektywa, to może być ciekawe – mruknął do siebie, wychodząc z pokoju.

W hallu spotkał obserwującego go, niczym jastrząb ofiarę, Freda. Wyraźnie podejrzliwy lokaj nie omieszkał przypomnieć mu, że ma wrócić do domu przed dwudziestą. Był przy tym tak chłodny i surowy, że brzmiało to jak groźba. William, woląc się nie wdawać w zbędne dyskusje i czym prędzej zniknąć z oczu mężczyzny, tylko skinął głową. Chwilę później był na dworze.

Spojrzał niepewnie na osnute szarymi chmurami niebo. Co prawda prognozy nie przewidywały burz, jedynie przelotne deszcze, jednak niezbyt ufał pogodzie. Tym bardziej po tym, czego się nasłuchał o zmianach klimatu, jakie zaszły od jego „śmierci". Pożary, huragany, tornada i śnieżyce już dawno przestały być rzadkością.

\- Dobrze, że mam autobus praktycznie pod sam punkt – mruknął i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę przystanku.

Zmiany. Technologia, klimat, a nawet coś takiego jak przejażdżka komunikacją miejską, wszystko uległo zmianie. Autobusy już nie przypominały żółtych puszek, tylko statki kosmiczne na kołach. Do lamusa odeszły też papierowe bilety. Zamiast tego na kasownikach odbijało się specjalne, przypominające breloczki płytki bądź – jak w przypadku Coleen – telefony, na których zapisywano bilety w formie pliku. Planując podróż prawie osiwiał, nim do tego doszedł – niestety za czasów swej cyfrowej egzystencji, nie miał okazji zetknąć się z elektronicznymi niuansami obsługi komunikacji miejskiej.

Przystanki też się zmieniły, przybierając postać bud ze szkła pancernego i stali, na których połyskujących ścianach nieustannie wyświetlano reklamy. No i rozkład jazdy, wedle którego, autobus Williama miał odjechać równo za pięć minut.

Usiadł na ławeczce, położył torbę na kolanach i wbił spojrzenie w stopy, usiłując nie gapić się na innych oczekujących, w szczególności na pokrytego kwiecistymi tatuażami, wielkiego, łysego mięśniaka w jaskraworóżowej mini. Facet wyglądał, jakby bez trudu mógł zawiązać człowieka na kokardę. Nietypowy strój, zafarbowana na liliowo broda i damski makijaż zdawały się być prowokacją, jednak ciężkie, przypominające kastet pierścienie stanowiły więcej niż ostrzeżenie.

Swoją drogą to ciekawe... Czasy tak bardzo się zliberalizowały czy może wszyscy wykazywali zdrową dawkę instynktu samozachowawczego, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na sfeminizowanego wielkoluda?

Autobus – wielki i srebrzysto-niebieski – podjechał na przystanek. Rozwarły się elektroniczne drzwi, a William czym prędzej wszedł do środka i zatopił się w jednym z miękkich, szaroniebieskich foteli. Ekstrawagancki wielkolud, wyraźnie również zmierzający do Rustplain, zajął miejsce tuż za nim. Nie podziałało to kojąco na jego i tak napięte nerwy. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciw niemu jako takiemu, ale... Cóż, wychował się w o wiele mniej liberalnych czasach, do tego większość swego życia spędził w niewielkich miasteczkach i na przedmieściach, gdzie ludzie miewają dość skostniałe poglądy. Dlatego teraz niezbyt wiedział, gdzie sobie ulokować równie niepospolite i barwne zjawisko...

O ile mężczyzna był niepospolitym zjawiskiem. W końcu Coleen nie oddalała się zbyt mocno od domu i nigdy nie wchodziła po dwudziestej, więc tak naprawdę nie do końca wiedział, czego może spodziewać się po obecnym społeczeństwie. Tym bardziej, że Tim bez oporów przyznał się, że jego babcia kupuje od lokalnego dilera marihuanę. Może obecne babunie piekły swym wnusiom haszyszowe pierniczki?

„ _William, przejmujesz się tym facetem, a przecież sam jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną w ciele nastoletniej dziewczyny. I to dosłownie_ " – napomniał siebie. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że mięśniak w spódniczce, to tylko swego rodzaju temat zastępczy. Tak naprawdę denerwował się podróżą i możliwymi komplikacjami na miejscu.

Autobus powoli ruszył, a podenerwowany William oparł głowę o szybę, bez większego zainteresowania obserwując powoli przesuwające się za nią krajobrazy – pierw szare budynki miejskie, potem widniejące tu i ówdzie nieduże farmy, a w końcu jednolite pasmo traw tylko gdzieniegdzie urozmaicone drzewami, samotnymi domami bądź stacjami paliw. Uparcie szukał czegoś, co pomogłoby mu odwrócić uwagę od targających nim obaw, ale bezskutecznie. A bał się wszystkiego: że coś znajdzie, że niczego nie znajdzie, że go złapią, że się zgubi, że zostanie napadnięty... No bo w końcu znajduje się w ciele grzecznie ubranej nastolatki, a takie wydają się łatwym celem. Owszem, w porównaniu do zamknięcia w skorupie Springtrapa, a potem w cyfrowej przestrzeni, jego lęki zakrawały na kiepski żart. Rzecz w tym, że teraz, trafiwszy do realnego, materialnego świata, po raz pierwszy mógł coś zrobić. Znaleźć ich. Dorwać. Zniszczyć. Wiedział, że nie może naprawić tego, co już się stało, ale mógł dopilnować, żeby to się nie rozprzestrzeniło. Skończyć z tym. Naprawdę mógł to zrobić... I cholernie nie chciał tego spieprzyć. A mógł. Miał niesamowity talent do pieprzenia wszystkiego, czego się tknął. W końcu perfekcyjnie spieprzył życie sobie, swoim bliskim, najlepszemu przyjacielowi i tamtym dzieciakom... oraz ich rodzinom. Poza tym musiał pamiętać o Coleen. Narażając siebie, narażał i ją. Owszem, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała, prawdopodobnie poświęciłby dziewczynę, ale naprawdę wolał nie rozważać takiej ewentualności, póki nie musiał. Miał dość krwi na rękach.

W końcu dotarł na miejsce – do Rustplain. Niedużego, szarego miasteczka, które wzięło nazwę od znajdującej się na obrzeżach miasta, zamkniętej już huty żelaza i rdzawego koloru cegły, z których pierwotnie wznoszono tu budynki. Filia Fazbear Entertainment znajdowała się w jednym z takich starych budynków. Niedużym, wciśniętym pomiędzy dwa szare bloki, w którym – tak na oko – znajdowały się głównie biura. Zupełnie różnym od barwnych, połyskujących pizzerii. Nawet charakterystyczny szyld firmy zdawał się wyblakły i dziwnie szarawy.

Wokół budynku kręciło się sporo młodych, obarczonych ciężkimi torbami osób. W pewnym momencie gwałtowny podmuch wiatru wywiał z jednej z toreb niewielką karteczkę. William podniósł ją i uniósł brwi. Ulotka. Dość blada wydrukowana na tanim papierze, ale zauważył, że teraz rozdawano tylko takie. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o coś związanego z ochroną środowiska.

Otwarte drzwi, mnóstwo nastoletnich roznosicieli ulotek, wszyscy zajęci sobą. Okazja, której nie mógł przepuścić, nawet jeżeli niosła za sobą nieco ryzyka.

Zebrał się w sobie i pewnie wszedł do środka.

Znalazł się w niezbyt szerokim, pomalowanym na wyjątkowo paskudny odcień żółci korytarzu. Z wolna ruszył dalej. Nikt go nie zatrzymał. Minął recepcję i skierował się w głąb budynku, nie budząc niczyjego zainteresowania... No prawie. Jeden z pracowników biurowych – młody, chudy jak śmierć czarnoskóry mężczyzna wyglądający, jakby nie spał od kilku miesięcy – poczęstował go ponurym spojrzeniem, gdy zagrodził mu drogę do dystrybutora z kawą. Poza tym wszyscy zdawali się mieć jego istnienie w głębokim poważaniu. Łącznie z drzemiącym na zdezelowanym krzesełku ochroniarzem.

Wychodząc z założenia, że pewność siebie jest kluczem do sukcesu, William przybrał wyraz twarzy „mam prawo tu być i wiem po co tu jestem", po czym skierował się w kierunku piętra. Unikając patrzenia w kamery, niezatrzymywany przez nikogo dotarł na miejsce, gdzie schronił się w toalecie. Kryjąc się za drzwiami łazienki, czujnie obserwował korytarz i znajdujące się nieopodal, niewielkie, bo mieszczące ledwie dwa oddzielone od siebie półścianką stanowiska, biuro. Przez przeszklone drzwi doskonale widział, co się dzieje wewnątrz.

Po około dwudziestu minutach pełnego napięcia oczekiwania, jeden z urzędujących w pomieszczeniu pracowników – ten znajdujący się bliżej wejścia – zgarnął z blatu paczkę papierosów i wyszedł na dymka. Drugiego w tym czasie całkowicie absorbował ekran monitora, w który spoglądał niemal nie mrugając. William nie miał pojęcia, co tak zafascynowało mężczyznę i niewiele go to obchodziło. Fakt, że taka okazja mogła się już nie powtórzyć.

Niezauważony, szybko przemknął do biura, gdzie natychmiast podłączył naszykowany już wcześniej tablet do intensywnie pracującego komputera. Szczęśliwie pracujący na stanowisku mężczyzna nawet nie raczył się wylogować z systemu, dzięki czemu kradzież danych nie wymagała żadnego hakowania. Po prostu skopiował wszystko, co mógł – naprawdę wszystko – i czym prędzej schował tablet powrotem do torby. Dopiero, kiedy już miał wychodzić coś, prawdopodobnie ruch, przykuło uwagę siedzącego w biurze pracownika.

\- Przepraszam bardzo... A co ty tu robisz?

Szczęśliwie William przygotował kłamstwo na okoliczność bycia zauważonym.

\- Przyszłam zapytać o pracę w ulotkach – odpowiedział błyskawicznie. – Na dole nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi... Chciałam zapytać ochroniarza, ale spał.

\- A tak, Bert... Tak się zastanawiam czy to zwykłe lenistwo, czy może śpiączka cukrzycowa – mruknął. – Z tego, co wiem, na chwilę obecną nikogo nie potrzebujemy, przykro mi. Ale spróbuj w lokalnym szmatławcu, jak mu tam... Zardzewiałe Wieści? Nowiny? Szukają kogoś do roznoszenia.

\- Na pewno sprawdzę. Dziękuję bardzo.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i czym prędzej, pilnując się, żeby nie biec, opuścił budynek... a potem ulicę. I dzielnicę. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie przystanąć.

Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Dłonie kurczowo zaciskały się na torbie z tabletem, a umysł wypełniała jedna, powtarzana w kółko myśl: udało się. Naprawdę nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę się udało. Miał informacje. Prawdopodobnie niezbyt ważne, ale tak czy siak dokonał tego. Zrealizował cel. Posunął się do przodu. O milimetr, ale zawsze.

Sukces, chociaż niewielki dodał mu skrzydeł, jednak nie ogłupił – nie zamierzał świętować, czy snuć planów nad wyrost. Tym bardziej popadać w beztroskę. Ściskając torbę, żeby mu nikt jej nie ukradł, ruszył do przystanku, mając nadzieję jak najszybciej wrócić do domu i przejrzeć zdobyte dane. Niestety, jak na złość, najbliższy autobus odjeżdżał dopiero za dwie godziny. Po dłuższej chwili walki ze sobą, postanowił ten czas spędzić w pobliskiej knajpie z burgerami – minął go lunch, na obiad też raczej nie miał co liczyć, a żołądek zaczynał się powoli dopominać o codzienną dawkę kalorii.

Bar nie wyglądał obskurnie, ale jego wnętrze wręcz błagało o chociaż pobieżne malowanie, a klienci – głównie pracownicy pobliskiego placu budowy – o prysznic. Burger okazał się średni, zaserwowane do niego frytki podobnie. Jednak obsługa była w miarę uprzejma, zaś stołujący się w knajpie mężczyźni zbyt zmęczeni albo zbyt dobrze wychowani, żeby zaczepiać samotną dziewczynę. Mimo to posiłek stanowił zawód. Nie ostatni tego dnia jak się okazało.

Kolejny zawód spotkał go w drodze do domu.

Na głównej drodze wylotowej zderzyły się dwie ciężarówki. Jedna transportująca żywe świnie, druga – o ironio – odpady z rzeźni. Szczęśliwie los oszczędził Williamowi widoku wypadku, ale za to uwięził go w autobusie na przeszło cztery godziny, kiedy to służby sprzątały powstały w efekcie zderzenia bałagan. Właściwie to sprzątały bałagan i usiłowały uspokoić wściekłych kierowców, odpierając jednocześnie atak obrońców praw zwierząt. W efekcie wrócił do domu dopiero po dwudziestej pierwszej, czyli długo po wyznaczonej przez pana prokuratora godzinie.

Na ojca Coleen natknął się tuż przy wejściu, gdzie mężczyzna czatował na córkę. Już na pierwszy rzut oka poznał, że ten był wściekły. Co prawda Lesinsky nawet nie zmarszczył brwi, a na jego twarzy jak zawsze widniał wyraz łagodnej dobroduszności niczym u świętego Mikołaja, ale coś w postawie mężczyzny mówiło, że najchętniej urwałby córce głowę.

\- Dzień dobry moja droga – przywitał Williama, czy też raczej „Coleen", a jego głos wręcz ociekał fałszywą słodyczą. – A kto to się szwenda o tak późnej godzinie po mieście, hm?

\- P-przepraszam, ale był korek i...

\- Wiem o tym – przerwał mu Lesinsky, a w jego oczach pojawił się zimny błysk. Zwykle otaczająca mężczyznę aura łagodności i ciepła jakby wyparowała. – Jednak korek nie byłby problemem, gdybyś nie opuszczała miasta, tak jak ci przykazałem, prawda? Tymczasem szwendałaś się po Rustplain.

William zamrugał zaskoczony. To Coleen nie mogła opuszczać miasta? A-ale czemu? I tak właściwie, skąd Lesinsky w ogóle wiedział, że w była w Rustplain? Była? Był? Byli...? Nieważne. W każdym razie, wspomniał o korku, owszem, ale przecież wypadek przyblokował ruch w obu aglomeracjach, więc jak...?

Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Cholernie mu się nie podobała.

\- P-prawda – wydukał, bo też nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Jako, że jest późno, a mam własne sprawy, daruję sobie pytanie, czemu złamałaś zakaz. Zresztą pewnie i tak skłamiesz. – Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Twoje szczęście, że ostatnio, byłaś grzeczna. I że Fred wstawił się za tobą. Tylko dzięki temu nie otrzymasz surowszej kary. A właśnie, co do kary... Po pierwsze odcinam ci na tydzień zasilanie w pokoju. Koniec z komputerem, internetem, grami, filmami i czytaniem do późna. Będziesz chodziła spać razem z kurami. Może, kiedy mózg ci odpocznie od tych wszystkich, płytkich rozrywek, przyjdziesz po rozum do głowy. Po drugie jutro sprzątasz piwnicę... Akurat ostatnio trochę w niej nabałaganiłem, więc się przydasz. I nawet nie próbuj się krzywić, zrozumiano? Pamiętaj, że zawsze mogłaś pomagać w plewieniu chwastów.

Lesinsky spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, na co William powoli skinął głową. Po prawdzie nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mógłby innego zrobić lub powiedzieć. Oczywiście już w autobusie spodziewał się, że dostanie po po głowie za późny powrót do domu, ale mimo to sytuacja go zaskoczyła. Władcza, nie uznająca sprzeciwu postawa prokuratora, ukryta w jego zachowaniu groźba, ten dziwny zakaz wyjeżdżania z miasta. Zupełnie jakby Coleen była przestępczynią. Może, po próbie samobójczej Coleen, Lesinsky bał się, że ta znowu spróbuje zrobić sobie coś złego? Albo ucieknie? Chociaż to nie wyjaśniało, skąd wiedział o tym, że opuściła – czy też, technicznie rzecz biorąc, że jej ciało upuściło – miasto?

Szczęśliwie skinięcie głową starczyło prokuratorowi, który natychmiast uśmiechnął się ciepło. Zmiana postawy mężczyzny była tak nagła i zaskakująca, że William niemal się wzdrygnął.

\- Dobrze, to szybko biegnij na górę myć się i spać. Raz-raz. Jutro znowu pracujesz w schronisku, więc musisz być w formie.

Skołowany i dręczony przez niezbyt przyjemne przeczucia William zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że czegoś nie wie albo nie rozumie. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko...

A na pewno nie podobał mu się zakaz opuszczania miasta, mocno kolidujący z jego planami. W dodatku nie miał pojęcia, jak go obejść, tym bardziej, że nie miał pojęcia, skąd Lesinsky wie o jego eskapadzie. Czy też – jak widział to prokurator – o eskapadzie Coleen. Śledził go? Nie... To chyba niemożliwe. Miał wgląd w zakupywane przez córkę bilety? Hm... Tak, to już prędzej...

\- Masz ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, co William? – mruknął pod nosem, wchodząc do sypialni Coleen.

Odruchowo namacał włącznik światła i nacisnął. Bez efektu. Najwyraźniej Lesinsky nie żartował z tym wyłączeniem prądu w pokoju.

„ _Brak prądu przez tydzień, sprzątanie piwnicy... Cóż, pewnie mogło być gorzej_ " – pomyślał, zastanawiając się przelotnie, jakieś to inne, „straszne" kary mógłby mu zadać Lesinsky. Pielęgnowanie ogrodu? W końcu coś wspominał o wyrywaniu chwastów.

***

William coraz lepiej radził sobie z podopiecznymi schroniska, chociaż nie tak dobrze jak Coleen. Głównie dlatego, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na naturalne odruchy wobec psów, chociażby radosne powitanie czy pogłaskanie. W końcu musiał udawać swoją nosicielkę, „panienkę Lesinsky", a ta psów się bała. Mimo to potrafił już odbębnić sześciogodzinną zmianę bez zbędnego stresu. Dlatego też w domu zjawił się we względnie dobrym nastroju, mimo czekającego go karnego sprzątania piwnicy i tymczasowego odcięcia od mediów. Oczywiście i ten dobry nastrój musiał ukrywać pod zblazowaną, przyozdobioną krzywym uśmiechem maską dziewczyny.

Niestety dobry nastrój prysnął niemal zaraz po tym, jak przekroczył próg domu Lesinskych. Powodem był czekający na niego z niewesołą miną Fred, trzymający w ręku szary kombinezon przypominający nieco uniformy deratyzatorów.

\- Panienka przebierze się szybko i zejdzie na dół, to otworzę jej piwnicę – mruknął lokaj, wciskając mu w ręce ubranie. – Tym razem naprawdę... Naprawdę wygląda tam paskudnie. Lepiej mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

Przez chwilę dostrzegł na obliczu oschłego służącego przelotny wyraz odrazy. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy zapaliła się mu metaforyczna czerwona lampka.

Kolejna rozjarzyła się, gdy Fred zaprowadził go nie do piwnicy, tej oficjalnej, tylko do pralni. Bardzo przestronnej, której ściany pokrywały szerokie panele z udającego drewno tworzywa. Do lampek dołączył alarm dźwiękowy, kiedy lokaj wstukał na elektronicznej konsoli teoretycznie mającej nadzorować cyrkulację powietrza w domu, kod i jeden z paneli odskoczył ukazując masywne, metalowe drzwi. Grube i dźwiękoszczelne.

Obarczony ciężkim, zawierającym rozmaite środki czystości, szczotki i rękawice wiadrem oraz mopem William schodził po wąskich schodach, mając coraz gorsze przeczucia. Jednak cały czas, niemal do samego końca, usiłował się oszukiwać, że to wszystko jakieś nieporozumienie. Że to wszystko da się jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić.

Przestał, gdy w nozdrza uderzył go znajomy zaduch. I żelazisty zapach rzeźni.

Ujrzał średniej wielkości, pomalowane białą, plamoodporną farbą pomieszczenie. Na jego środku stało krzesło. Solidne, metalowe, wyposażone w pasy unieruchamiające kończyny, głowę i tors. Przypominało nieco pierwsze krzesła elektryczne, chociażby to znane z Sing-Sing. Tuż za nim stał metalowy stolik, na którym w równym rzędzie leżały chirurgiczne, strzykawki, a także kastety, różnych wielkości młotki, wiertła i obcęgi. Zarówno je jak i krzesło, śnieżnobiałe ściany oraz podłogę pokrywała krew. Krew, skrawki ciała, włosy...

Kurwa. Dlatego Coleen...

\- Wiesz, co robić – głos lokaja nieznacznie, niemal niezauważalnie zadrżał, a on sam wyglądał na nieco bledszego niż zwykle. – Wszystko do czysta, pierw normalnie, potem wybielaczem, a na koniec wodą utlenioną. Po wszystkim sprawdzasz czy coś zostało luminoforem. Wodę, włosy i większe organiczne resztki idą do zlewu – wskazał na róg pomieszczenia gdzie stała wielka, bieluteńka, zlewająca się z ścianami umywalka. – Zlew myjesz, a potem rury zalewasz roztworem wodorotlenku sodu. Wrócę tu za trzy godziny sprawdzić czy już gotowe.

William skinął głową, ale tym razem nie tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie żołądek podszedł mu do gardła i bał się, że lada moment zwymiotuje. Tym bardziej, że zalegające w komnacie tortur „resztki" nie były pierwszej świeżości. Musiały tu leżeć co najmniej dwa, trzy dni – krew zdążyła już przyschnąć, a inne... organiczne kawałki wejść na kolejny etap rozkładu.

Fred wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Williama uwięzionego w prywatnej komnacie tortur szacownego pana prokuratora.

„ _Tortur i egzekucji_ " – sprostował William, przyjrzawszy się dokładniej rozbryzgowi na jednej ze ścian. Wśród krwi dostrzegł wyraźne fragmenty mózgu, a także nieco skóry i włosów. Nie musiał być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, że komuś strzelono tu w głowę.

Przełknął ciężko.

Jak w transie, zdjęty grozą, chorą fascynacją i obrzydzeniem, ruszył w stronę krzesła. Im bliżej niego był, tym bardziej przez żelazisty zapach krwi przebijała się ostra woń moczu... i nie tylko. Wyraźnie niektóre z ofiar prokuratora nie wytrzymały zadawanych im cierpień.

Nie licząc wyraźnych śladów na siedzisku, samo krzesło wydawało się niemal czyste, za to wszystko wokół... Podłogę zaścielały rozbryzgi krwi, kępki wyrwanych wraz z skórą włosów i zerwane, przypominające rozsypaną rybią łuskę paznokcie. Znalazło się też kilka zębów, a nawet odgryziony fragment języka.

Poczuł, że na coś nadepnął. Ostrożnie podniósł stopę, po to by zobaczyć zgniecioną gałkę oczną. Zacisnął powieki i wziął głęboki wdech.

Cholera. Przecież powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego typu rzeczy. W końcu spędził wiele lat jako Springtrap, który stanowił nic innego jak mieszaninę metalu, elektroniki i gnijącego mięsa. Przynajmniej na początku. No i zwłoki tamtych dzieciaków... Topił je na bagnach, ciało za ciałem.

„ _No tak, ale być pozbawioną powonienia kupą gnijącego mięsa to jednak zupełnie coś innego, niż być żywą, cielesną istotą patrzącą na coś takiego. Na fragmenty innych ludzi. A topiąc trupy porzygałeś się dwa razy. I niemal dostałeś ataku histerii. A potem chlałeś całą noc, póki nie urwał ci się film_ " – pomyślał, jednocześnie przypominając sobie, ile śmierci przypisywały mu te cholerne fazberowskie gry. Czysta ironia, biorąc pod uwagę jak fatalnym był zabójcą.

Otworzył oczy i potoczył spojrzeniem dookoła, po raz kolejny omiatając wzrokiem zakrwawione powierzchnie. Krzesło tortur. Stolik dźwigający oblepione posoką i Bóg wie czym jeszcze narzędzia.

Ten... Ten cały syf był robotą Lesinkego. _Prokuratora_. Faceta, który uważał, że odpowiednią karą dla jego córki będzie klęczenie godzinami we krwi i szorowanie na błysk jego małej, prywatnej komnaty tortur. Mało tego, uważał to za umiarkowanie łagodną karę. Naprawdę, William wolał nie wiedzieć, co skurwysyn miał na myśli przez „plewienie chwastów".

„ _A ja uważałem, że to z nią jest coś nie tak, bo traktuje ojca jak... Kurwa, tak się pomylić_."

\- To dlatego chciałaś się zabić. I dlatego nie możesz wyjeżdżać z miasta – mruknął pod nosem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. – Naprawdę bardzo bym chciał, żebyś mi wyjaśniła, co tu się odpierdala...

Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym, przełamując wewnętrzne opory, sięgnął po wiadro. Wiedział, że musi posprzątać piwnicę... zatrzeć ślady. Dokładnie. W przeciwnym wypadku prokurator mógł zaangażować go w to całe „plewienie chwastów" albo... Albo stać się kreatywny.

***

William musiał przyznać Fredowi, że ten ma doskonałe wyczucie czasu. Trzy wyznaczone przez lokaja godziny – dokładnie tyle zajęło mu uprzątnięcie piwnicy. Zmycie krwi, zeskrobanie kawałków ciała, zatarcie śladów. Po wszystkim czuł się wycieńczony psychicznie, fizycznie i brudny. Brudny w sensie zarówno dosłownym, emocjonalnym jak i moralnym. Niestety tylko na pierwszy rodzaj brudu mógł cokolwiek poradzić. Dlatego też, zaraz po oswobodzeniu się z ochronnego kombinezonu, pobiegł pod prysznic i odkręcił gorącą wodę.

Słuchając szumu wody, ze wzrokiem wbitym w czarną ścianę natrysku intensywnie myślał. Jego sytuacja była fatalna, o ile nie tragiczna. Szanowny pan prokurator, a zarazem ojciec Coleen okazał się pieprzonym psychopatą. Świrem mającym pod podłogą pokój do tortur. Pewnie do tego kręcił jakieś lewe interesy, bawił się w mafię czy coś... W końcu w tym swoim uroczym, podziemnym pokoiku, na uroczym, metalowym krzesełku raczej nie męczył przypadkowych osób, prawda? No i Fred... Facet nie wyglądał na takiego, co pracuje dla zwykłych psycholi. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, tam w piwnicy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się czym prędzej znaleźć gdzieś daleko...

William rozumiał go. Sam chciałby tego samego, niestety ucieczka raczej nie wchodziła w rachubę, skoro Lesinsky wiedział, o wycieczce do Rustplain.

Ech... Gdyby chociaż wiedział, jak sukinsyn go namierzył...

Kurwa! Dekady spędzone w mechanicznej skorupie, potem lata uwięzienia w cyberprzestrzeni i po co to wszystko? Po to, żeby stać się więźniem świra o twarzy dobrodusznego wujaszka? Przecież był tak blisko... Uwolnił się, zyskał ciało.

Ze złością uderzył w ścianę prysznica. Miał dość. Naprawdę miał, kurwa, dość. Cokolwiek by nie robił, zawsze lądował w szambie.

Do pokoju Coleen wrócił pełen desperacji. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, wsparł dłonie o komodę i spojrzał w lustro. Mokre włosy opadały na czerwoną od gorąca, dziewczęcą buzię, czoło przecinała zmarszczka gniewu, szczęka drżała, a szaro-brązowe oczy wypełniał trudny do określenia wyraz. Jego emocje, nie jego twarz.

\- Jesteś tam, prawda? – mruknął, wbijając spojrzenie w oczy odbicia. – Kulisz się, odwracasz wzrok, ale wiesz, co się dzieje. Sam cholernie chciałbym wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Kim jest twój ojciec? Co on odpierdala? Czemu nie uciekłaś, nie powiadomiłaś kogoś?

Odbicie nie odpowiedziało. Nie wyczuł też obecności Coleen, jej emocji, chociaż miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna słucha.

\- Jasna cholera, nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Potrzebuję tej postaci tylko po to, żeby załatwić pewne sprawy... Naprawić parę rzeczy. Trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale... Ale naprawdę nie chcę niczego złego. I PRZYSIĘGAM, że to, o czym opowiadają te pieprzone gry to nieprawda. A przynajmniej nie do końca.

Patrzył wyczekująco na odbicie. Bez efektu. Właściwie sam nie wiedział, na co liczył. Że dziewczyna wyjdzie z lustra i z nim porozmawia?

\- Proszę. Może będziemy mogli jakoś pomóc sobie nawzajem. Jesteś w parszywej sytuacji, więc ja, siłą rzeczy, również. Obojgu nam zależy, żeby wydostać się z tej kloaki. Dlatego powiedz coś. Wyjaśnij, co się tu dzieje.

Cisza. Żadnego efektu.

\- Kurwa mać! – syknął, uderzając z całej siły pięścią w komodę. Mebel zadrżał, a fala gorącego bólu rozlała się po ręce jego nosicielki aż po łokieć. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie trafiłem! Co się dzieje, czy to tak wiele? Tyle chyba możesz mi dać, prawda?

Poczuł to. Obecność Coleen, jej emocje. Nieprzyjazne, pełne swego rodzaju wzgardy. Mentalny odpowiednik wrogiego, cynicznego uśmiechu.

Chwilę potem uderzyło go wspomnienie:

„ _Słysząc wchodzącego do kuchni tatusia, ze zgrozą spojrzała na trzymane w ręku ciasteczko, jednocześnie oblizując umazane czekoladą wargi._

_Pani Malloy dała jej ciastko, chociaż nie powinna. Tatuś nie lubił, kiedy jadła słodycze. Wiedziała, że jeżeli ją zobaczy to zarówno ona jak i niania będą miały kłopoty. Lubiła panią Malloy i nie chciała, żeby tatuś się na nią gniewał. Tym bardziej, że pani Malloy lubiła ją. A przynajmniej tak się zachowywała – bawiła się z nią, śpiewała jej, chodziły razem do parku i zoo. Z nianią zawsze było fajnie. Nie tak jak z tatusiem i mamusią. Mamusia wolała swoje koleżanki i te kolorowe cukierki, po których się śmiała albo długo spała. A tatuś jej nie lubił. Niby się uśmiechał i mówił miłym głosem, ale kiedy myślał, że nie widzi, patrzył na nią jakby zrobiła coś... Złego? Nie, nie tak. Patrzył jak na prezent, który miał być fajny, a okazał się bublem._

_Wepchnęła resztkę ciasteczka do buzi i usiłując zetrzeć czekoladę z buzi, zanurkowała za wyspę kuchenną, po czym schowała się do szafki pod zlewem. Tatuś nigdy tam nie zaglądał._

_Usłyszała jak tata dzwoni do kogoś._

_\- Mam mały kłopot i liczę, że mi pomożesz. Debra. Zaczyna sprawiać problemy, ostatnio na przyjęciu u burmistrza prawie narobiła mi wstydu. Trzeba się nią zająć raz, a dobrze..._

_Nie miała pojęcia, jak tata chce się zająć mamą, ale nie brzmiało to miło. Ani to, ani to, co mówił potem. O jakichś wadliwych genach i... złej krwi, z której musi wyczyścić rodzinę? Wymienił też parę razy jej imię – Coleen. Nie miała pojęcia, co to wszystko znaczy, ale... Ale zaczęła się bać. Tata zawsze sprawiał, że troszkę się bała. Teraz to „troszkę" urosło. Bardzo._

_Ogarnęło ją uczucie, że stanie się coś złego i że nic nie może na to poradzić._

_Obejmując ramionami kolana, wtuliła buzię w nogi i zadrżał_ a."

Zmarszczył brwi, chciał o coś zapytać, lecz nim zdążył wyartykułować chociażby jedno słowo, jedną literę, nadeszło kolejne wspomnienie... Czy raczej jego urywki.

„ _Mężczyźni plądrujący dom. Mężczyźni gwałcący jasnowłosą kobietę. Pobita kobieta leżąca we krwi, niezdarnie próbująca unieść się na rękach. Patrząca ze zgrozą na rosnące płomienie. Hucząca ściana ognia. Pożerające wszystko wokół płomienie. Głośne wrzaski, niemal ogłuszający dźwięk alarmu, smród palonego ciała. Po chwili wypełniona hukiem ognia cisza, potworny ból i płomienie..._

 _Płomienie pożerające wszystko, co złe i plugawe._ "

Wzdrygnął się. Wspomnienie było niekompletne i potwornie chaotyczne, ale tak przepełnione emocjami, że wytrąciło go z równowagi. Te przerażenie, wrażenie lepkiej, przylegającej do ciała ohydy, gniew, bezradność... i fascynacja. Podziw dla żywiołu, ściany płomieni, która zakończyła to wszystko.

Niestety nie zdołał się otrząsnąć, bo nadeszło kolejne wspomnienie... Czy raczej urywki wielu wspomnień stanowiące swego rodzaju streszczenie tego, co działo się potem. „Dziwne" zachowania ojca, które Coleen obserwowała latami. Tajemniczy ludzie odwiedzający jego dom. Lęk i nerwowość, jakie wzbudzał u osób, wobec których teoretycznie powinien czuć respekt. Jej podejrzenia, a potem pozbawiona dowodów pewność, co do natury tego człowieka. W końcu moment kulminacyjny – śmierć komendanta policji, w trakcie awantury w salonie. Egzekucja wykonana przez Freda na rozkaz prokuratora. A potem...

„ _\- Morderca! Oszust, morderca i...– zakrztusiła się i rozkaszlała. Cios ojca powalił ją i odebrał oddech. Rzężąc z trudem wciągała powietrze, spoglądając na niego spode łba oczyma pełnymi łez._

_Prokurator patrzył na nią z wyższością i pogardą, a w jego oczach szalała z trudem trzymana na wodzy furia. Był to wzrok kapłana... Nie, nie kapłana. Samego Boga, spoglądającego na najgorszego z bluźnierców._

_Spojrzenie szaleńca._

_\- Jestem panem tego miasta. Jego SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCIĄ – oświadczył pozornie spokojnym, ale nabrzmiałym wewnętrznym żarem głosem. – Tylko dzięki mnie praktycznie nie ma tu przestępczości, ludzie pozwalają sobie zostawiać niezamknięte drzwi na noc, a dzieci bez obaw mogą się bawić na placach zabaw. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo napuszczam te gnidy na siebie. Daję im broń i swobodę działania, kierując nimi tak, aby wytłukli się nawzajem... Przy okazji oczyszczając miasto z ćpunów, dziwek, zboczeńców, bezdomnych i reszty plugastwa._

_\- Nie wiedziałam, że bycie bezdomnym to przestępstwo... Albo bycie dzieckiem przeszkadzającej panu prokuratorowi ćpunki – rzuciła mimo strachu... A może właśnie ze względu na niego._

_Ojciec uśmiechnął się uśmiechem ponurym, pełnym wyższości i wzgardy._

_\- Aby zachować czystość w domu, trzeba usunąć szkodniki. Żeby stado było silne i zdrowe, słabi, chorzy i zdeformowani muszą zginąć. Zła krew musi zostać wytępiona. Tak było zawsze. Tak ten świat został stworzony przez samą naturę. Od zawsze się dzieli na panów, ludzi wartościowych, nad którymi panowie trzymają pieczę i tych, którzy powinni zostać usunięci. Ja po prostu jako jeden z nielicznych mam odwagę to przyznać._

_Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła. Ojciec kucnął obok niej i przesłonił jej usta dłonią, wbijając wypielęgnowane palce boleśnie w twarz. Nachylił się tak mocno, że jego gorący, miętowy oddech, owiewał jej twarz. Spojrzała wprost w błękitne oczy, z których wylewało się szaleństwo._

_\- Twoja matka wydawała się partnerką idealną... Inteligentna, dobrej budowy, zdrowa, przyjemna na oka. Doskonała klacz rozpłodowa. Niestety okazało się, że ukrywała przede mną brud. A z ukrywaniem brudu jest jak z malowaniem rdzy: po pewnym czasie farba zaczyna odchodzić. – Skrzywił się, jakby patrzył na coś plugawego. – Jesteś brudna po niej. Nie tak bardzo jak ona, ale jednak. W zamian za to, że toleruję taki brud w swoim domu, powinnaś okazać mi wdzięczność, prawda? Cześć i POSŁUSZEŃSTWO jakie każda dobra córka powinna okazywać swemu ojcu. Dlatego radziłby ci je okazywać... i nie rozpowiadać o naszych rodzinnych sprawach. W przeciwnym razie konsekwencje będą fatalne, nie tylko dla ciebie. Jeżeli zrobisz się niegrzeczna albo gadatliwa, może ucierpieć ktoś, kogo lubisz. A na wypadek, gdybyś miała głupie pomysły, nie łudź się, że eliminacja mnie kogokolwiek uratuje. Mam apostołów, którzy z radością wykonają wyrok za mnie..."_

Po wspomnieniu nastąpiła kolejna seria urywków, pokazujących, że pan prokurator nie blefował. Śmierć rodziców najbliższej koleżanki Coleen była zaledwie początkiem. Niedługo potem młodszy syn pani Malloy miał wypadek i skończył na wózku. Żona pobliskiego sklepikarza – przemiłego starszego pana – została zgwałcona i pobita niemal na śmierć. Jednak to wszystko okazało się niczym, przy tym, co nastąpiło później.

„ _\- Zupełnie jak twój ojciec. Tajemnice, brudne interesy. Z tym, że on DBAŁ o rodzinę! A ty co robisz?! To nie jacyś ludzie znikąd, napadli na twoją żonę, prawda? Chciałeś się pozbyć jej i Coleen, tak? Jeszcze, że chciałeś usunąć tą ćpunkę, zrozumiałabym, ale swoją własną córkę?! To krew z twojej krwi! Jak możesz!_

_Z fascynacją i grozą patrzyła na swoją babkę. Wyprostowaną jak struna, siwowłosą Nemezis, ciskającą pioruny samym spojrzeniem. Gniew przyodziany w elegancka garsonkę i przyozdobiony pewnością siebie oraz sznurem pereł._

_Ojciec uśmiechnął się łagodnie, na co zadrżała, zaciskając palce stóp. Wiedziała, co to znaczy. Chciałaby móc powiedzieć babci, żeby się wycofała, odpuściła, przeprosiła tego potwora. Żeby ratowała siebie. Niestety, gdyby się odezwała, chociażby pisnęła, pogorszyłoby to tylko sprawę._

_\- Czyżby moja latorośl miała zbyt długi język? – mruknął znad tabletu, na którym przeglądał poranne wiadomości. Popijając kawę z eleganckiej filiżanki nie sprawiał wrażenia nazbyt zainteresowanego rozmową._

_\- Nie Owen. Bo cię znam. W końcu urodziłam cię i wychowałam, prawda?_

_\- Można tak powiedzieć._

_\- Poza tym nie jestem ślepa ani głupia i widzę, co się dzieje. Potrafię łączyć fakty. Dlatego byłabym zobowiązana, żebyś nawet nie próbował robić ze mnie idiotki. I patrz na mnie jak do ciebie mówię!_

_Ojciec niespiesznie odłożył tablet i spojrzał babci w oczy. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś. Widok sprawił, że serce Coleen przyspieszyło. Znała ten wyraz twarzy. Wiedziała, że zaraz stanie się coś paskudnego. Jej instynkt samozachowawczy wrzeszczał, by czym prędzej uciekała ze salonu, z domu i biegła póki starczy jej sił, nie odwracając się za siebie. Jednak rozsądek trzymał ją na miejscu. Ucieczka niczego by nie rozwiązała. Ojciec i tak by ją dopadł, a potem..._

_\- To czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał._

_\- Żebyś zaczął się zajmować rodziną, a jeżeli nie potrafisz, pozwolił zrobić to innym, którzy wiedzą jak. – Babcia skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc srogim wzrokiem na swego syna. – Czegokolwiek nie robisz, Coleen nie musi być w to uwikłana. Oddaj mi ją na wychowanie. Będzie miała normalne życie, a ty... Ty będziesz mógł w spokoju zająć się swoimi sprawami._

_\- Przykro mi, ale sądzę, że mogłabyś mieć na nią zły wpływ._

_Babcia spiorunowała ojca wzrokiem, a Coleen głośno wciągnęła powietrze, bojąc się tego, co lada moment nastąpi._

_\- Nie bądź bezczelny!_

_\- Nie jestem. Za to ty masz zbyt silny charakter, jak na mój gust i boję się, że mogłabyś wbić Coleen do głowy parę głupstw. Sprawić, że stałaby się nieposłuszna. Zbyt pewna siebie – powiedział to lekko, zarzucając nogę na nogę i odchylając się w fotelu. – Oczywiście mógłbym pójść ci na rękę i wysłać ją do szkoły z internatem, co, przyznaję szczerze, i mnie ułatwiłoby wiele rzeczy, ale... Niestety Coleen zbyt wiele wie..._

_\- Nieposłuszna, zbyt pewna siebie... Nie masz w stosunku do tego dziecka żadnych uczuć rodzinnych, nie chcesz jej przy sobie. Po co ci jej posłuszeństwo?_

_\- Bo chociaż jej nie chcę, to jej potrzebuję – mruknął. – Podobnie jak potrzebuję większego poparcia opinii publicznej. A na poparcie opinii publicznej bardzo dobrze działają rodzinne tragedie. Na przykład, gdyby jakiś bliżej nieokreślony bandyta napadł moją szacowną i powszechnie lubianą matkę, i poderżnąłby jej gardło, to natychmiast poszybowałoby do góry._

_Coleen zrobiło się niedobrze. Już nawet nie usiłowała powstrzymać drżenia. Spojrzała z rozpaczą na babcię, ale ta tego jakby nie widziała. Mało tego, słowa ojca w ogóle jej nie wystraszyły, jedynie rozgniewały jeszcze bardziej._

_\- Ty rozpuszczony bachorze! Nie waż się mi grozić!_

_\- A ty nie waż się wtrącać do mojego życia... Fred._

_Ze grozą patrzyła jak ociec przesuwa palcem po gardle, wymownie spoglądając na lokaja. Jednak ten nawet nie drgnął, zdezorientowany. Wyraźnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że można od tak wydać wyrok na własną matkę. Dopiero, gdy drugi raz padło jego imię – wypowiedziane stanowczo, ze zniecierpliwieniem – ruszył w stronę w stronę swego celu._

_Bezradna, zbyt przerażona, aby chociażby pisnąć, biernie patrzyła, jak mężczyzna podchodzi do babci, chwyta za srebrzyste włosy i jednym, sprawnym ruchem unieruchamia ją, jednocześnie wyciągają zza pasa nóż. Oczywiście babcia walczyła jak mogła, jednak niewiele jej to dało. Po chwili lśniące ostrze przesunęło się po wątłej, pomarszczonej szyi. Trysnęła krew. Rozbrzmiał zduszony, przypominający westchnienie krzyk._

_Babcia przycisnęła wypielęgnowane dłonie do rany, jednak to nie powstrzymało buchającej krwi, która przeciekała przez szczupłe palce, znacząc jasną skórę i drogie pierścienie czerwienią. Oczy rozszerzyły się, spoglądając na wyrodnego syna, który obserwował całą tę sytuację ze stoickim spokojem. Kobieta poruszyła bezgłośnie pobladłymi ustami, robiąc krok na przód. Wyciągnęła zakrwawioną dłoń przed siebie, ku niemu. Zachwiała się... Upadła._

_Miękki dywan powitał powoli wiotczejące ciało. Delikatne, śnieżnobiałe włókna chciwie chłonęły sączący się z rany szkarłat. Na arystokratycznej twarzy staruszki zastygł wyraz niedowierzania, zupełnie jakby kobieta uważała śmierć za niedogodność mogącą przytrafić się innym, nie jej._

_Coleen z rozpaczą przyglądała się konającej babci. Nie wydała z siebie nawet jednego westchnienia, pojedynczy szloch nie opuścił jej zaciśniętego gardła, ale strugi łez spływały potokiem po policzkach. Wiedziała, że babcia nie była dobrą osobą. Wiedziała, że robiła wiele złych rzeczy, a także akceptowała to, co robili ojciec, a wcześniej dziadek. Jednak jako jedyna osoba z rodziny okazała jej serce. Troskę. Dbała o nią. Może nawet kochała. I próbowała ochronić, co przypłaciła życiem._

_Ojciec wstał, spoglądając na ciało swej matki z wyraźnym niesmakiem._

_\- Cholera, dywan za pięć tysięcy. Starucha zawsze wchodziła mi w szkodę – mruknął pod nosem. – Fred, zadzwoń po ludzi, żeby zabrali ścierwo i zaaranżowali wszystko jak trzeba. I daj Coleen odplamiacz oraz inne takie... Wiesz, do czyszczenia dywanów. Narobiła bałaganu, to niech go posprząta_..."

Uderzony siłą wspomnienia, William zachwiał się i osunął na podłogę, a to jeszcze nie był koniec...

„ _Na krześle tortur siedział unieruchomiony szerokimi pasami, młody mężczyzna. Wiotkie, włosy otaczały szczupłą, ziemistą twarz. Spojrzenie rozbieganych, przekrwionych oczu skakało po twarzach zebranych wokół niego osób, raz po raz zawracając ku niej – jej, która nie mogła nic poradzić na jego los. Los, który sam przypieczętował._

_\- Teraz już wiesz, że ścierwa nie zasługują na litość ani tym bardziej pomoc, prawda? – usłyszała za sobą głos ojca._

_Zacisnęła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała._

_Tak... Chciała pomóc temu mężczyźnie. Słyszała, jak ojciec mówił mu, że jeżeli wytrzyma w piwnicy do końca tygodnia, to pozwoli mu żyć. Dlatego, gdy jeden z pomagierów ojca zostawił otwarte drzwi, wykorzystała okazję i przyniosła nieszczęśnikowi trochę wody oraz środki przeciwbólowe. Niestety ten, zamiast siedzieć cicho zaczął skamleć, błagać, aby go uwolniła i oczywiście zwabił tym strażnika. Tym samym skazał siebie na śmierć, a ją wpędził w kłopoty. Mimo tego, nie potrafiła przytaknąć ojcu. Najchętniej odpyskowałaby, że sam jest ścierwem i powinien skończyć na takim krześle... Albo lepiej w płomieniach. Niestety nie mogła. Nie, jeżeli nie chciała zasmakować piekła. Znowu._

_Milczenie nie usatysfakcjonowało ojca. Wzdychając, skinął dłonią, na co podeszło do niej dwóch wbitych w garnitury osiłków, a dwóch kolejnych usadowiło się za krzesłem tortur. Obaj mieli na rękach grube, gumowe rękawice, a jeden dźwigał zawierającą przeźroczysty płyn butlę z grubego szkła._

_\- Czas, żebyś wzięła odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny – mruknął, a jeden z jego goryli odbezpieczył swoją broń i wcisnął jej do ręki. – Obecnie sytuacja rysuje się tak: albo go zastrzelisz, albo umrze w nieco mniej przyjemny i czysty sposób._

_Spojrzała na ojca ze zgrozą. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął._

_\- No dalej, strzelaj – polecił, prostując jej rękę. – Zabij go._

_Przerażony więzień wytrzeszczył na nią oczy i rozpłakał się. Zaczął błagać, bełkotać, prosić o litość..._

_Nie musiał. I tak nie potrafiłaby do niego strzelić._

_\- Nie – powiedziała drżącym, ale stanowczym głosem, oddając broń. – Nie zrobię tego. Nie zmusisz mnie._

_\- Jak chcesz. Chłopcy..._

_„Chłopcy". Więzień zrozumiał, co to znaczy. Spanikowany zaczął się szamotać i krzyczeć ile sił w płucach, ale nie wiele mu to dało. Jeden ze stojących za nim dryblasów, chwycił go za głowę, bez trudu unieruchamiając i rozwierając mu szczęki. Drugi w tym czasie ze stoickim spokojem otworzył szklaną butlę, po czym nieśpiesznie wlał jej zawartość wprost w otwarte na oścież usta._

_Rozległ się syk, a przerażone wycie zmieniło się w obrzydliwy gulgot. Ciało zaczęło niekontrolowanie drżeć. Zawartość butli rozpuszczała tkanki, przeżerając wargi i policzki, wylewając się z ust, mieszając z krwią i..._ "

William chciałby odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mógł – obrazy niepowstrzymanym strumieniem wlewały się wprost do jego umysłu. Te, a potem następne. Życie Coleen wydawało się złożone z następujących jedna po drugiej traum. Dlatego, chcąc czy nie, poznał przykry los jednego z jej poprzednich terapeutów oraz okoliczności śmierci wścibskiego policjanta. Dowiedział się też, czemu psy budzą w dziewczynie tak wielki lęk... i natychmiast zapragnął o tym zapomnieć. Wymazać raz na zawsze, to, co ujrzał. Co poczuł. Niestety nie potrafił... Poza tym sam tego chciał, prawda? Chciał się dowiedzieć, na czym stoi.

Następnie został świadkiem kolejnej egzekucji z udziałem Coleen. Biedactwo nie miała wtedy nawet dwunastu lat. Jednak tym razem pociągnęła za spust. Dwukrotnie. Pierwszy raz strzelając w głowę unieruchomionego na krześle tortur mężczyzny, aby oszczędzić mu cierpień. Drugi raz mierząc w ojca, aby oszczędzić dalszych cierpień sobie. Niestety powstrzymał ją jeden z jego ludzi. W efekcie kula lewie drasnęła prokuratora... i rozjuszyła.

Wściekły Lesinsky wywlókł córkę za włosy z piwnicy, zabrał do swego gabinetu i...

„ _Pchnął ją. Zatoczyła się do tyłu, wpadając na mahoniowe biurko i tłukąc plecy. Obolała osunęła się na dębowy parkiet. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, jednak nie były to łzy bólu. Strachu – owszem, ale nie bólu... a przynajmniej nie tego fizycznego._

_Płakała, bo zabiła człowieka. Płakała, bo gdyby tego nie zrobiła, sprawy przyjęłyby jeszcze gorszy obrót. Płakała, bo nie zdołała zabić ojca, chociaż wiedziała, że gdyby to zrobiła, sama zginęłaby jako następna. Lęk, zawód, poczucie bezradności i wyrzuty sumienia napierały na nią ze wszystkich stron. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją czeka i szczerze powiedziawszy, niezbyt się tym przejmowała... I tak nie mogła nic na to porodzić. Chciała... Chciała, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Chciała nie musieć już więcej myśleć i czuć. Chciała móc zasnąć i już więcej się nie obudzić._

_Nagle poczuła zaciskającą się wokół ramienia dłoń. Mocno, aż do bólu. Druga, wczepiła się ponownie w jej włosy, ciągnąc w górę. Ojciec zmusił ją, by wstała. Zrobiła to, chociaż nogi miała jak z waty._

_Zaprowadził, a właściwie zawlókł ją pod ścianę. W miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wisiała wielka reprodukcja Wieży Babel Pietera Bruegela. Obecnie obraz leżał na podłodze, a w jego miejscu widniało... Drzewo genealogiczne. Wzorzyste, kunsztownie namalowane na grubym płótnie i stare... Przynajmniej w części. Przypominało niezwykle zawiłą przeplatankę. Dziwaczny, nieco postrzępiony warkocz._

_\- Przyjrzyj się – rozbrzmiał rozkaz._

_Przetarła ręką załzawione oczy i przyjrzała się... A im dłużej się przyglądała, tym większy czuła wstręt._

_Z drzewa genealogicznego wynikało, że jej dziadkowie byli rodzeństwem. Przyrodnim, ale jednak. Pradziadek miał kilkoro dzieci poza małżeństwem, a jego syn, ten „legalny", dziadek Coleen, pobrał się z jedną ze swych sióstr z lewego łoża. Podobnie było dwa pokolenia wcześniej. I kolejne dwa. Od ponad stu lat mężczyźni w jej rodzinie płodzili mnóstwo dzieci, a ich potomkowie, przyrodnie rodzeństwa, zawierały kazirodcze związki. Z kolei kazirodczy synowie brali sobie niespokrewnione ze sobą żony oraz wiązali z wieloma innymi kobietami – świeżą krwią – a te rodziły im dzieci. I ponownie męski dziedzic, nie kazirodczy potomek kazirodczego syna, wiązał się ze swą przyrodnią siostrą._

_Wedle drzewa genealogicznego właśnie na jej pokolenie przypadał czas kazirodztwa._

_Zrobiło jej się słabo. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Nie dość, że tkwiła w tym koszmarze, to jeszcze... To jeszcze..._

_\- Wiesz, co to jest? – zapytał ojciec._

_\- Kazirodcza przeplatanka – odpowiedziała szczerze. Była zbyt przybita, żeby zważać na to, co mówi._

_\- Sposób na zachowanie czystości krwi... I jedyny powód, dla którego jeszcze żyjesz. – Spojrzał na nią tak jak rolnik mógłby patrzeć na górę gnoju. Jak na coś wstrętnego, ale koniecznego. – Od pokoleń moi dziadowie wybierali sobie na żony najlepsze, najczystsze kobiety, a ich synowie pobierali się z najlepszymi spośród swych przyrodnich sióstr. Dzięki temu nasz szlachetny ród, ród panów, przetrwał przez tyle pokoleń, zawsze trzymając w swych rękach władzę i pieniądze. Niestety ja zawiodłem. Okazałem się zbyt beztroski, przez co twoja matka zdołała mnie oszukać i wprowadzić brud do naszej czystej krwi. Nie byłoby to aż tak straszne, gdybym miał więcej córek. Wartościowych, zdrowych i czystych. Niestety spłodziłem tylko ciebie... I, ze względów medycznych, nie wygląda, aby miało się to zmienić. Dlatego jesteś mi niezbędna. Czy raczej niezbędna jest mi twoja macica, nie ty jako taka. Osobiście wolałbym, aby przyjście na świat mojego potomka odbyło się w klasyczny i kulturalny sposób. Ty dorastasz, kończysz szkołę, potem studia, bierzesz ślub, a potem w blasku fleszy razem z opinią publiczną witam małego Lesinskego na tym świecie. Całe miasto oddaje metaforyczny pokłon następcy tronu, zupełnie jak w tych starych opowieściach... Ale tak nie musi być. I nie będzie, jeżeli nie przestaniesz się TAK zachowywać. Masz już jedenaście lat. Za dwa, trzy lata będziesz mogła rodzić, bez większego ryzyka poronienia czy innych powikłań. Mogę śmiało upozorować twoją śmierć i do tego czasu trzymać cię zamkniętą w piwnicy, w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. A potem... Potem oddam cię jednemu z twoich braci, aby cię rżnął dzień w dzień, póki nie urodzisz mu syna albo dwóch. Wtedy staniesz się bezużyteczna i będę mógł się ciebie wreszcie pozbyć, tak, jak pozbyłem się swojej bezużytecznej matki... To co wybierasz?_

_Nie odpowiedziała. Czuła się, jakby ktoś ją uderzył obuchem w głowę. Obrzydzenie, lęk i gniew przetaczały się przez jej umysł, odbierając zdolność jakiego działania. Była rozbita, rozżalona i wściekła. Wściekła na ojca, ale przede na siebie za swoją bezradność. I na świat za to, że wyprodukował takiego potwora... Taką spowitą w okrucieństwo, wielopokoleniową ohydę, która przeskakiwała z ojca na syna przez całe dziesięciolecia._

_\- Pytałem, co wybierasz! – krzyknął, szarpiąc ją za ramię i zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Będziesz grzeczna, czy może mam szykować dla ciebie kaftan?_

_\- B-będę grzeczna – wydukała._

_\- Doskonale. Miło, że doszliśmy do porozumienia – mruknął._

_Puścił ją i odsunął się o krok._

_Dygocząc na całym ciele jak w febrze, wróciła do swojego pokoju. Tam, zbyt wyczerpana nawet na łzy, osunęła się na podłogę. Pokonana zamknęła oczy, mimowolnie przywołując wspomnienie huczącej, pożerającej wszystko ściany płomieni. Żywiołu, który pochłonął jej prześladowców. Tak bardzo żałowała, że uciekła wtedy do piwnicy, zamiast oddać się szkarłatno-złotej fali_."

Wspomnienie wygasło, a następne nie nadeszły. Na szczęście. Skulony na podłodze, z dłońmi wczepionymi we włosy zdał sobie sprawę, że po jego policzkach – policzkach Coleen – płyną łzy. Całe potoki łez. Nawet nie próbował ich powstrzymać.

Chwiejnie wstał, usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pozwalając sobie na stłumiony szloch.

Rozumiał... Teraz wreszcie wszystko rozumiał. To dlatego Coleen nie miała przyjaciół i unikała zawierania nowych znajomości, skutecznie zrażając do siebie innych. Biedactwo wiedziała, że jeżeli zrobi coś, co nie spodoba się ojcu, bliscy jej ludzie staną się celem. Dzielna dziewczynka cały czas wszystkich chroniła. Znowu ta próba samobójcza, którą widział wcześniej... Wszystko musiało mieć miejsce niedługo po prezentacji drzewa genealogicznego. Chciała uciec w jedyny znany sposób, przed losem, który przyszykował dla niej pan prokurator. Natomiast jej zachowanie po uroczystej kolacji... Dwóch młodych mężczyzn wśród gości, poprzedzające wszystko zakupy i badania lekarskie, w tym ginekologiczne.... To oczywiste jak to zinterpretowała. Dlatego oddała mu swoje ciało, życie i problemy. Chciała uciec.

„ _Problemem jest to... Problemem jest to , że na tym zasranym świecie trafiają się rzeczy i sytuacje bardziej popieprzone niż fabuła całego FNAF'a razem wzięta. Rzeczy nie na twoje długie uszy_ " – przypomniał sobie jej słowa. Teraz, po wszystkim co zobaczył, musiał przyznać jej rację.

Zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Był we władzy psychopaty, wyzutego z zasad moralnych, morderczego efektu chowu wsobnego uważającego się za boga. Sukinsyna, który zgotował swej córce – a więc i jemu – piekło na ziemi. Który zamierzał zmusić ją do poślubienia swego brata i rodzenia dzieci... To właśnie go czekało. Przymusowy ślub z bratem Coleen, nieustanne gwałty i rodzenie. Los krowy rozpłodowej.

Uderzył go przejmujący strach. Przerażenie. Niemal tak samo wielkie jak wtedy, w schowku, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że nie jest już człowiekiem, że nikt mu nie pomoże. Zimne macki lęku zacisnęły się na jego piersi i gardle, dłonie zaczęły drżeć, fala mdłości szarpnęła żołądkiem. Z trudem odepchnął narastającą panikę. A kiedy ta w końcu odstąpiła, jej miejsce zajęła wściekłość. Pierw na sytuację, w którą wkopał się na własne życzenie. Potem na siebie, za swoją głupotę, bo właśnie przez nią tu trafił. W końcu na Lesinskego.

Sam oddałby życie... Oddałby DUSZĘ, byleby tylko jego dzieci żyły. Były szczęśliwe, zdrowe, założyły własne rodziny, spełniały marzenia. Tymczasem Lesinsky miał największy skarb na świecie – swoją córkę, Coleen. Żywą, zdrową, silną i inteligentną. Wspaniałą. Jednak tego nie doceniał. Zamiast ją kochać, szanować, skurwysyn traktował dziewczynę jak nieposłuszne zwierzę... Nie, gorzej. Jak buntująca się od czasu, brzydką marionetkę, która miała tańczyć do rytmu na jego sznurkach. Jak mógł... JAK ON MÓGŁ! Ten... Ten...

Ludzkość nie wymyśliła wystarczająco plugawych słów, by mógł opisać nimi prokuratora.

W końcu i wściekłość się ulotniła zostawiając po sobie uczucie pustki i bezsilności. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby ocalić siebie i Coleen. Jak zakończyć to szaleństwo. Był samotny, słaby i bezradny. Dokładnie tak samo, jak przed laty.


	7. VI Nienamacalne dowody

\- Wydajesz się być dzisiaj nie w sosie – mruknęła doktor Taylor, spoglądając na Williama. Czy raczej na ciało Collen, w którym tkwił.

Niechętnie podniósł na nią wzrok. Na uśmiechniętą, łagodną twarz, pełne wyrozumiałości oczy. Kobieta uparcie przypominała mu kogoś, jednak za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kogo. Zresztą i tak nie miało to znaczenia. Nie miał siły dochodzić. Właściwie to nawet nie miał siły z nią rozmawiać. Nie po tym, co wczoraj pokazała mu Coleen. Nie po tym, czego doświadczył. Niestety musiał. I musiał wypaść względnie przekonywująco.

\- Ostatnio miałam małe starcie z ojcem – mruknął, niemal nie rozmijając się z prawdą. – Wyjechałam do Rustplain, nie uprzedzając go i wróciłam za późno przez ten piekielny zator na drogach. Zdenerwował się i zareagował nieco nad wyraz. Pewnie przez to, że się martwił, ale i tak... - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chodzi tylko o to?

\- Tak. No i może jestem nieco zmęczona. Tata wlepił mi karne sprzątanie piwnicy za to wszystko... Było tam sporo bałaganu.

„ _A tak właściwie ten cały dom to jeden wielki bałagan. Nora pełna krwi i syfu, którą trzeba byłoby zrównać z ziemią, a grunt pod nią zaorać solą_ " – pomyślał.

\- Rozumiem. Do tego te dyżury w schronisku... Nie przytłacza cię to wszystko? Dla większości dzieciaków wakacje to czas odpoczynku.

\- Dla większości, owszem – mruknął. – Ale nie dla wszystkich. Sporo dzieciaków mieszkających na farmach cały rok pomaga rodzicom w gospodarstwie, podobnie z tymi, których rodziny prowadzą hotele. Dlatego nie narzekam...

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej. Parę razy zauważył, że doktor Taylor próbowała go podejść, nakłonić do zwierzeń. Nie odniosła jednak sukcesu. Nie mogła. W końcu nie był Coleen. Owszem, zajął miejsce dziewczyny, wraz z nią utknął w zgotowanym przez prokuratora piekle oraz doświadczył jej przeszłości na własnej skórze, ale to nie to samo. Nadal między nim, a tym, czego doświadczyła, istniała bariera. Dlatego mógł patrzeć na wspomnienia nastolatki, zachowując dystans. Dystans, dzięki któremu się nie poddawał. Owszem, nie miał pojęcia, jak wydostać się z macek Lesinskego, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie zamierzał próbować. Zamierzał. I nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że może mu się nie udać. Nie po to przeszedł przez to wszystko, żeby teraz polec.

W końcu sesja dobiegła końca. Nawet, jeżeli pani doktor zauważyła w swej pacjentce jakąś niepokojącą zmianę, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Williamowi pozostało mieć nadzieję, że ewentualnymi spostrzeżeniami nie podzieli się z Lesinskym ani nikim innym.

Podenerwowany wyszedł z kliniki i ruszył szybkim krokiem do domu... Niemal od razu wpadając na wysokiego Azjatę o przebiegłym spojrzeniu. Młody, góra dwudziestoletni, wymuskany mężczyzna zagrodził mu drogę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przyjaźnie, a zarazem jakoś tak nerwowo.

\- Czy możemy zamienić słowo? – zapytał.

\- Przykro mi, ale się spieszę. – William spróbował go wyminąć, ale młodzieniaszek mu nie pozwolił.

\- Ja, tylko chciałem przeprosić za swoją siostrę. Ona... Powiedzmy, że ma pewne problemy. Ale zapewniam, że już nie będzie się naprzykrzać.

William w pierwszym odruchu chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, ale nagle zaskoczył. Wariatka, która groziła Coleen nożem... Siostra dilera. Najwyraźniej ten młodzieniaszek to jej brat.

„ _Proszę, proszę. Dziewczyna miała rację twierdząc, że skubaniec nic jej nie zrobi, a jeszcze przyjdzie przeprosić_ " – przebiegło mu przez myśl.

\- W porządku, nie mam żalu. Mnie też poniosło – mruknął. – A teraz wybacz, ale serio muszę iść. Zresztą lepiej, żeby nas nie widzieli razem. Mój ojciec bywa nadwrażliwy, a twoja sława cię wyprzedza, więc sam rozumiesz...

„ _Lepiej zmiataj stąd, póki możesz albo skończysz w piwnicy, a ja będę musiał zmywać twoją krew ze ścian._ "

\- Dobra, rozumiem... Ale między nami spoko? Znaczy między tobą, mną i moją siostrą?

\- Jeżeli nie będzie znowu wymachiwać nożem, to tak.

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Nożem? – Mężczyzna zamrugał. – O tym suka mi nie powiedziała. Dobra... Dobra, wezmę ją na smycz... Nie będzie już nikomu robić kłopotów, obiecuję. I dzięki ci wielkie! – krzyknął mężczyzna, po czym szybko go wyminął i ruszył w swoją stronę.

William westchnął, pokręcił głową i ruszył przed siebie. Nie bardzo chciał wracać do nory Lesinskego, ale po tym jak zdenerwował prokuratora, wolał go nie drażnić wałęsając się po mieście. Postanowił przyczaić się przez najbliższy tydzień, do czasu włączenia prądu. Potem... Potem przede wszystkim założy hełm NVR i spróbuje pogadać z Coleen. W końcu jej też powinno zależeć, żeby uciec z tego piekła, prawda? Żeby pozbyć się ojca... Zetrzeć go i jego ludzi z powierzchni Ziemi.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Spośród wszystkich ludzi na świecie, ściągnęła go do siebie właśnie Coleen – córka potwora w ludzkiej skórze. Socjopaty, gangstera i mordercy. Pytanie tylko, czy to było kolejny tragiczny zbieg okoliczności w jego popieprzonej egzystencji, czy może los dawał mu szansę, żeby zrobić coś dobrego? W końcu Lesinsky musiał odpowiadać za śmierć dziesiątek ludzi. Podobnie jego dziadek i pradziadek... A jeżeli któryś z synów prokuratora przejąłby jego schedę, kazirodczo-mordercza tradycja trwałaby w najlepsze dalej. Ukrócenie tego wszystkiego byłoby wielką przysługą dla ludzkości... A na pewno dla Coleen.

Teraz, kiedy po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył, myślał o dziewczynie, nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia. Żadne dziecko nie powinno doświadczyć tego, czego ona zaznawała przez prawie całe swoje życie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby mógł uciec i zostawić ją samą sobie, nawet gdyby miał okazję. Myśli o poświęceniu dziewczyny w imię własnego celu odeszły w niepamięć. Teraz... Teraz chciał ją ochronić. Dopilnować, żeby była bezpieczna. Ofiarować jej to, czego pragnął dla własnych dzieci, a czego nie miał szansy im dać – szansę na szczęśliwą, spokojną przyszłość.

Tak... Tragedia nastolatki obudziła w nim instynkt ojcowski, co mogło się bardzo źle skończyć. Przede wszystkim dla niego. Po śmierci... Po drugiej śmierci Mary nie zniósłby straty kolejnego dziecka, a biorąc pod uwagę, że od lat balansował na krawędzi...

Nie, wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Swoją drogą to dziwne, niemal ironiczne. Los doświadczył Coleen jak mało kogo, pokazał jej życie od najgorszej, najbardziej plugawej strony, a mimo to się nie stoczyła. Nadal była istotą moralną, zdolną do współczucia, odróżniającą dobro od zła i wybierającą – jeżeli tylko miała taką możliwość – dobro. Z kolei wychowany w cieple, wspierany na każdym kroku i kochany...

Klakson wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku i dostrzegł czarnego chryslera, a za kierownicą Freda. Lokaj posyłał mu ponure spojrzenie, jednocześnie dając znak, żeby czym prędzej wsiadł do wozu.

Zaniepokojony, nie mając pojęcia, co może oznaczać obecność mężczyzny, ruszył do samochodu. Zresztą nie miał wielkiego wyboru.

\- Cześć – przywitał lokaja, otworzywszy drzwi wozu. – Stało się coś?

\- Dzień dobry panienko. Nic się nie stało. Panienki ojciec prosił, abym panienkę odebrał... Tak na wszelki wypadek – mężczyzna spojrzał w lusterko, czujnie go obserwując. – Może powiedzieć mi panienka, kim był ten młodzieniec, który z panienką rozmawiał?

William zamarł na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, aby przypadkiem nie wydać na „młodzieńca" wyroku. Po chwili wahania zdecydował się na mocno okrojoną prawdę.

\- Chodzę z jego siostrą do szkoły... To dziewczyna o dość trudnym charakterze. Ostatnio była dla mnie nieuprzejma, więc przyszedł przeprosić w jej imieniu. Nie chce kłopotów.

\- Doprawdy? A wie panienka, że ten osobnik ma niezbyt pochlebną reputację? Towarzystwo takich person jak on może panience i ojcu panienki przysporzyć problemów.

\- Wiem, dlatego powiedziałam, żeby zarówno on jak i jego siostra trzymali się ode mnie z daleka. Zrozumiał przekaz. Jak mówiłam, wyglądał na kogoś, kto bardzo nie chce problemów. Szczególnie problemów z moim ojcem.

\- To dobrze.

William westchnął cicho. Miał nadzieję, że naprawdę jest „dobrze". Przynajmniej w tej sprawie, bo w innych... Cóż, życie Coleen leżało BARDZO daleko od „dobrze", a co za tym idzie jego również.

Zatrzasnął drzwi wozu, a kiedy zapiął pas, Fred z wolna ruszył w kierunku domu Lesinskych. Do tego...

Przełknął ciężko. Naprawdę rozumiał, dlaczego Coleen unikała domu, a kiedy już musiała w nim przebywać, to uciekała w wirtualną rzeczywistość. Tylko tak mogła odciąć się od tego szaleństwa.

„ _Jeszcze tydzień... Niecały tydzień i będziesz mógł porozmawiać z Coleen. Miejmy nadzieję. Do tego czasu się nie wychylaj i nie rób niczego ryzykownego, ale miej oczy i uszy otwarte. Może się czegoś dowiesz, może coś zaobserwujesz_ " – pomyślał, wyglądając za okno. Jednak mimo całej swojej determinacji, desperacji, która nie pozwalała mu się poddać, która doprowadziła go aż tutaj, wątpił, że w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia coś zwojuje. Nowoczesne, bezspalinowe samochody, elektrownie zimnofuzyjne, rozbudowane wirtualne światy i elektronika stanowiąca ścisły, nieodłączny element codzienności. To nie były jego czasy, to nie był jego świat. Nie potrafił się w nim swobodnie poruszać. Co prawda dryfując w cyfrowym morzu i obserwując rzeczywistość oczami Coleen wiele się nauczył, ale mając za wroga kogoś takiego jak Lesinsky, potrzebował przewodnika... Przynajmniej na początku.

***

Ciemność. Dopóki nie oddała Aftonowi sterów nad swym ciałem nie miała pojęcia, że można znaleźć ją we własnym umyśle. Nie tę metaforyczną, utożsamianą ze złem, ale cudowną, ciemną otchłań ciszy i niemal niezmąconego spokoju. Przytulny kącik, gdzie zepchnęła świadomość i znalazła schronienie, odwracając się plecami od realnego świata... ale nie odcinając od niego. Tego zrobić, chociaż bardzo, wręcz desperacko chciała, nie potrafiła.

Nadal wiedziała, co się wokół dzieje... Mniej więcej. Trochę. W dodatku emocje Aftona nieustannie ją prześladowały. Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak i jej prześladowały jego. Jednak, do czasu, aż ten głupiec naraził się ojcu i trafił do piwnicy, spokojnie puszczała je wszystkie bokiem. Niestety po tym, na co natknął się w komnacie tortur, nie potrafiła. Wstrząs mężczyzny był zbyt silny, chociaż nie powinien. Teoretycznie. Szczególnie, jeżeli wzięło się pod uwagę to, co opowiadały o nim gry. Nie, żeby przywiązywała wielką wagę do powiedzianej w nich historii, ale od Tima wiedziała, że swego czasu Aftona naprawdę podejrzewano o zamordowanie zaginionych dzieciaków. W dodatku nie nawiązał z nią kontaktu, kiedy dała mu na to szansę i chciał siłą przejąć jej ciało, co – delikatnie rzecz ujmując – nie świadczyło na jego korzyść.

W każdym razie, emocjonalne uderzenie wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Wywabiło... Nie, to złe słowo. Wyciągnęło z bezpiecznego ukrycia. Sprawiło, że ponownie spojrzała na zewnętrzny świat, chociaż nie miała już żadnej władzy nad swym ciałem.

Piwnica... Nienawidziła tego miejsca. Jednak patrzenie na wszystko z perspektywy Aftona, oglądającego cały ten syf jej oczyma, było nawet interesującym doświadczeniem. Okropnym, którego wolałaby uniknąć, ale interesującym. Podobnie analiza jego reakcji, jego emocji. Żałowała, że nie może podejrzeć jego myśli.

To zabawne, ale po raz pierwszy miała okazję być tak blisko drugiej osoby. Doświadczać czegoś wspólnie z inną istotą. Obudziło to w niej niemal zapomnianą tęsknotę, pragnienie, które ignorowała od lat... Może właśnie dlatego nie uciekła z powrotem do ciemnego zakątka umysłu, jak tylko wzburzenie Aftona minęło, lecz nadal patrzyła. Obserwowała jak ten czyści piwnicę, idzie pod prysznic, a potem staje przed jej lustrem w jej sypialni, spogląda na jej odbicie, patrzy prosto w jej oczy i zaczyna mówić. Prosić o wyjaśnienia, błagać. Pełen lęku i desperacji.

Na początku nie zamierzała mu odpowiadać. Chciała ponownie wrócić do swej ciemności. Do ciszy, gdzie nie musiała ani myśleć, ani czuć. Jednak jego nalegania... Tak mu zależało, żeby wiedzieć, a ona od tak dawna chciała powiedzieć komuś o tym wszystkim. Zwierzyć się. Niestety nie mogła... Przynajmniej nie do tej pory.

Afton stanowił powiernika idealnego – i tak tkwił w tym samym bagnie, co ona. Dlatego postanowiła zadośćuczynić jego życzeniom i podzielić się wszystkim... Tłamszonym wewnątrz siebie piekłem. Niemym wrzaskiem od lat rozbrzmiewającym w głowie.

Zrobiła to. Przez lata zmuszana do milczenia, po raz pierwszy zyskała głos i „wykrzyczała" wszystko, co od tak dawna ją dusiło. Jej wspomnienia były jak fala, która zmiotła mężczyznę, a po wszystkim, nastąpiła krótka, wypełniona echami obnażonych emocji cisza. Ulga...

Niestety fale mają to do siebie, że nadciągają jedna za drugą i tak po chwili Coleen musiała zmierzyć się z emocjami Aftona. Przerażeniem, gniewem, bezradnością, ale również współczuciem i trudnym do sprecyzowania smutkiem.

Jego gniew zaskoczył ją bardziej niż współczucie. Występował w tylu barwach i kształtach, których nie potrafiła rozpoznać ani uporządkować... Sama od tak dawna tłumiła negatywne emocje, że swój gniew skompresowała do dwóch podstawowych form: agresji i złości wywołanej bezsilnością. Tymczasem gniew Aftona przypominał wielobarwny kalejdoskop złożony z odcieni żalu, goryczy i bezradności podbarwionych empatią, wyrzutami sumienia...

Oraz desperacją. Zbudowanym z nieznanego jej bólu twardym, szorstkim i zimnym uczuciem niepozwalającym mu się poddać. Przeraziło ją to. Ta desperacja. Oraz to, że potrafił tak czuć. Niezwykle złożenie, intensywnie. Nie tak jak ona. Niechciana i niekochana od zawsze była nieco wybrakowana pod względem emocjonalnym, a teraz... Odarta z nadziei i złudzeń, stanowiła ledwie skorupę dawnej siebie.

Spłoszona ponownie wycofała się w najgłębsze zakątki umysłu, by tam ukryć się przed życiem. Przed przyszłością. Przed losem zgotowanym przez ojca.

Niestety nie przewidziała, że urządzenie, które tak uwielbiała – konsola NVR – może okazać się jej wrogiem. Zarzuconym na kark powrozem, który pozwoli Aftonowi wyciągnąć ją z kryjówki... Do tego dość niespodziewanie.

W jednej sekundzie nurzała się w graniczącej ze słodką nieświadomością ciemności, w następnej siedziała na łóżku swego wirtualnego pokoju. Było to do tego stopnia zaskakujące, że zrozumiała, co się stało dopiero, kiedy ujrzała przed sobą karykaturalną twarz Glitchtrapa... Czy raczej Aftona.

Podskoczyła, zerwała się na równe nogi i uciekła za łóżko, wlepiając spojrzenie w siedzącą w fotelu, długouchą postać. Już miała wywołać polecenie wyjścia z programu, kiedy...

\- Błagam, nie idź.

Głos Glitchtrapa-Aftona był tak przepełniony desperacją, że się zawahała.

\- Chcę tylko porozmawiać, proszę. _Muszę_ z tobą porozmawiać.

Westchnęła. Niezbyt interesowało ją, co ma do powiedzenia, ale wiedziała, że nawet jeżeli wyjdzie z programu, Afton może ponownie zainicjować sekwencję wejścia. Rozsądniej było wysłuchać go, niż nieustannie wskakiwać i wyskakiwać z wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Poza tym i tak nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Nie tutaj.

\- O czym? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Na sam początek chciałbym cię przeprosić – mruknął. Przez jego głos przebijały się zmęczenie i zdenerwowanie. – Za to, że ukrywałem przed tobą czym i kim jestem. Za to, że zamiast wcześniej z tobą porozmawiać, załatwić... Spróbować załatwić wszystko przyzwoicie, polubownie... Sama rozumiesz. Na swoje wytłumaczenie mam tylko to, że się bałem. Cholernie się bałem.

\- Strach to chyba nie usprawiedliwienie, prawda?

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Ślepia cyfrowego stwora przybrały wyraz, jakiego jeszcze nie widziała. Nigdy. U nikogo. Nie był wrogi, przeciwnie, ale jednocześnie miał w sobie jakąś taką dziwną twardość, nieustępliwość... I mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Nie potrafiła odgadnąć, co mógł oznaczać.

\- Nie usprawiedliwiam się, tylko wyjaśniam. – Westchnął. – Już dawno dałem sobie spokój z usprawiedliwianiem czegokolwiek. Nawet przed samym sobą... Zrobiłem zbyt wiele rzeczy, których nie można ani wybaczyć, ani usprawiedliwić. Chcę po prostu, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiała. Zrozumiała to wszystko.

„To wszystko"... Jakoś miała wrażenie, że „to wszystko" zajmie dłuższą chwilę czasu.

\- Dobrze, to może mi pan wyjaśni „to wszystko", panie Afton – mruknęła, siadając na łóżku.

\- Ja... Ech, jakby tu zacząć... - zawahał się. – Gry. Znasz moją historię głównie z nich, prawda?

\- Owszem. Z nich i z opowieści Tima. Jest zafascynowany Legendą Fazbeara.

\- Tak. Widziałem jego... kolekcję.

W głosie Aftona pobrzmiała wyraźna gorycz, a Coleen natychmiast przypomniała sobie falę obcych emocji, która targnęła nią u Tima, gdy spojrzała na tamten wycinek prasowy. „ _Tragedia w Fredbear's Family Dinner!_ ", chyba tak brzmiał jego tytuł. Cóż, na pewno nie przywołał dobrych wspomnień u mężczyzny... Podobnie jak reszta kolekcji komputerowca. Oraz jej ukochany pluszowy Freddy, który ostatnio – jak zauważyła – wyemigrował do szafy.

Swoją drogą to zabawne, jak różne uczucia wywoływały u niej i Aftona fazbearowskie pizzerie oraz ich mechaniczni śpiewacy.

\- Owszem. Kolekcjonuje wiele rzeczy. W większości śmieci – mruknęła. – Ale też sporo wie. Na przykład, że swego czasu był pan podejrzany o zabójstwo tych zaginionych dzieciaków. Z tego, co pamiętam, oskarżenie wypłynęło niedługo po pańskim zaginięciu.

Afton drgnął. Wydawał się zaskoczony jej słowami.

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym. Ale to możliwe. Byłem wygodnym celem. Martwym... Teoretycznie martwym. Zresztą skłamałbym mówiąc, że oskarżono mnie niesłusznie.

Uniosła brwi. Czyżby właśnie jej potulny – jak na razie – rozmówca przyznał się do morderstwa? Pięciokrotnego? I to tak od razu, bez drążenia? Bez żadnego „ale"? Usprawiedliwiania się? Czyżby właśnie tym zamierzał zdobyć jej zaufanie i przychylność? Jeżeli tak, to obrał doprawdy niestandardową drogę.

Desperacko usiłowała sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co mówił Tim, zarówno na temat Aftona jak i Legendy Fazbeara w ogóle. W końcu z otchłani pamięci wypłynęło na wierzch parę faktów. Głównie tych związanych z oskarżeniem niegdysiejszego szefa ochrony i współwłaściciela sieci pizzerii. Oraz z tym, skąd się wziął pomysł na nazwanie głównego antagonisty serii gier jego imieniem.

\- Oskarżono pana, ale nic nie udowodniono. Przeciwnie. Oczyszczono pana imię. Zdaje się, sam Rozenberg stanął w pana obronie. Jako, że i jemu zginęła córka, dano mu wiarę.

\- Pewnie zrobił to dla Mike'a... Nie chciał, żeby ludzie patrzyli na niego jak na syna mordercy. Po śmierci Mary, znaczy swojej córki, zaczął go traktować jak własnego syna.

Mówiąc to Afton zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć gniew. A może zazdrość? Czyżby był zazdrosny o więź jaka narodziła się między Mike'em a jego niegdysiejszym szefem? O to, że Rozenberg ukradł mu syna? Coleen mogła tylko zgadywać. Tymczasem uważnie obserwowała jego reakcje.

\- Słyszałam też, że to Michael wpadł na pomysł nazwania głównego antagonisty FNaF'a po panu. Żeby pana imię nie zostało zapomniane i żeby podkreślić, że był pan niewinny. Nagłośnić sprawę poprzez kontrast... Jakoś tak.

\- Mike miał wiele _ciekawych_ pomysłów – mruknął. – Założył Afton Robotics, otworzył Świat Pizzy Circus Baby... Złote dziecko. Szkoda tylko, że nie zadbał o moje wnuki.

Ponowie dało się słyszeć w jego głosie gorycz... i ból. Bardzo dużo bólu. Tak wiele, że współodczuwała go z Aftonem, mimo przebywania w neurowirtualnej rzeczywistości, gdzie – jak dotąd – ich umysły zdawały się całkowicie odseparowane od siebie. Musiała przyznać, że coraz bardziej ją to wszystko intrygowało. Najbardziej to, że nie wydawał się zadowolony z sukcesu syna ani oczyszczenia swego imienia.

„ _Znowu to robisz. Nie potrafisz rozwiązać swoich problemów, więc zajmujesz umysł czym innym, chociaż dobrze wiesz, że to niczego nie zmieni_ " – napomniała się... Jednak jednocześnie musiała przyznać, że nieustanne myślenie o bagnie, w którym tkwiła, także niczego dobrego nie przyniesie. Oderwanie się od tego wszystkiego poprzez granie w gry czy też słuchanie wynurzeń wielokrotnego mordercy, który i tak JUŻ tkwił w jej głowie – co za różnica?

„ _W tej popapranej sytuacji niewielka_."

\- Ciekawe... - mruknęła. – Dobrze, to jak było z „tym wszystkim"?

Afton wziął głęboki wdech i zabębnił dziwnie szczupłymi i delikatnymi palcami Glitchtrapa w prążkowany podłokietnik fotela.

\- Te cholerne gry... Tak wiele rzeczy przeinaczyły, ale w wielu miały rację. Na przykład dobrze opisały śmierć mojego syna... Normana – splótł dłonie razem i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Wydawało się, że każde słowo sprawia mu ból. – Czasami myślę, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby zginął tamtego dnia, zgnieciony przez szczęki Fredbeara. Ale przeżył. Na początku wydawało się, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wyjdzie z tego, ale wtedy przyszły koszmary. Najpierw tylko w nocy, niedające mu spać. Potem i za dnia. Nieustanne omamy, ataki paniki i wrzaski, aż do kompletnego wyczerpania. W końcu strach go zabił. To wszystko... to rozbiło moją rodzinę. Olivia zamknęła się w sobie, zaczęła unikać mnie, Mike'a, a nawet swoich szkolnych przyjaciół. Dostała hyzia na punkcie tych cholernych robotów, szczególnie nowych modeli, które miały zostać wprowadzone w Restauracji Fredbe... Pizzerii Freddy'ego. Mike znowu zdziczał. Całe dnie spędzał nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo z kim, a w domu tylko siedział przy jakichś dziwnych książkach i rysunkach. Nie potrafiłem z nim po tym wszystkim rozmawiać. Kochałem go, chciałem dla niego jak najlepiej, ale uraza z powodu wypadku Normana gdzieś tam tkwiła. Czuł to. W dodatku sam obwiniał się za jego śmierć... A ja jak słaby, użalający się nad sobą idiota, zamiast pozbierać do kupy rodzinę, zacząłem pić. Przez to wszystko doprowadziłem do śmierci tamtych dzieciaków. Trójki chłopców, którzy wraz Mike'em dokuczali Normanowi, kiedy doszło do wypadku i siostry jednego z nich. Nie zrobiłem tego z premedytacją. Właściwie to dowiedziałem się, że ich zabiłem dopiero po wszystkim. Natomiast co do ukrycia zwłok w animatronikach... Cóż, to również ja. Jedno z drugim ściśle się wiąże. Ian Crowley został wepchnięty do Freddy'ego, Ivy Collins do Chicki, Simon Collins do Bonniego, a Vincent Gargallo do Foxy'ego – wymieniał ze swego rodzaju nabożeństwem. – Jednak to nie ja sprawiłem, że ożyli. Bo żyją... A przynajmniej żyli, kiedy ostatnio ich widziałem. To nie duchy, nawiedzone animatroniki, ale żywe jaźnie w mechanicznych ciałach. Nowa, przedziwna forma życia. Podobnie jak ja, po tym jak trafiłem do kostiumu Springbonniego. Stałem się Springtrapem. Zresztą sama widziałaś... Czułaś to. Pokazałem ci tamto wspomnienie. Nie jestem ani nie byłem martwy. Chociaż też nie byłem stuprocentowo taki jak oni. Jak tamte dzieciaki. To, że miałem też ciało, swoje własne, ludzkie ciało wmieszane w mechaniczne, coś zmieniło. Potrafiłem się sprzeciwiać temu czemuś w swojej głowie. Temu, co paraliżowało mnie i ich za dnia, a nocami budziło ślepą, mechaniczna agresję. Nie zawsze mi się udawało. Zabiłem nieszczęśnika, który mnie znalazł. Potem... Chyba kogoś skrzywdziłem. Nie pamiętam kogo. I co o mało nie zabiłbym biedaka, który stróżował w Fazbear's Fright. To było tuż przed pożarem. Jednak, gdy ogień buchał już wysoko, opamiętałem się... Wyniosłem go na zewnątrz. Potem wróciłem. Dzieciaki, animatroniki tam były. One i jacyś ludzie. Chciałem... Coś wybuchło. Niewiele z tego pamiętam. Ale wybuch miał i dobrą stronę. Zniszczył moją powłokę, ale to co budziło we mnie agresję w nocy i paraliżowało za dnia zniknęło. Zacząłem logicznie myśleć, badać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Odkryłem, że nie tylko dzieciaki, które skrzywdziłem, stały się żywymi maszynami. Że było ich więcej. Znacznie więcej. Seria zabaweczek... One też żyły. Podobnie roboty ze Świata Pizzy Circus Baby i wiele innych. Kiedy usłyszałem, że otwiera się nowa restauracja, zobaczyłem zdjęcie właściciela... Wyglądał prawie jak mój Mikey, tyle że był dużo młodszy. Zrozumiałem, że to mój wnuk. Poszedłem tam, a na miejscu spotkałem Mary. Mary Rozenberg w ciele Marionetki i moją wnuczkę, Elizabeth, w ciele zdeformowanej, uszkodzonej Circus Baby. Biedulka była kompletnie obłąkana. I niebezpieczna. Podobnie ten twór, zlepek pozostałych istot z tamtego przeklętego miejsca... Świata Pizzy Circus Baby. Gry nazwały go Molten Freddy. W rzeczywistości nie przypominał niczym Freddy'ego. Bardziej nieposkładaną, mechaniczną ośmiornicę z najgorszych koszmarów. Wyglądał makabrycznie. Miał kilka szczątkowych twarzy, odzywał się wieloma głosami. Był kompletnie obłąkany, wykazywał też wielką agresję, chociaż w jego morderczych intencjach nie było premedytacji. Raczej zachowywał się jak ranne zwierzę atakujące wszystko, co wejdzie mu w drogę. Oboje byli zbyt niebezpieczni, aby nadal trwać... Dlatego, gdy zorientowałem się, że ta nowa pizzeria to pułapka zastawiona przez Henry'ego i mojego wnuka, Mike'a juniora, zdecydowałem, że trzeba ich w nią wprowadzić... Nawet za cenę własnego istnienia. W końcu, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, zasługiwałem by umrzeć, a tamte biedactwa na spokój ducha, który mogła dać im jedynie śmierć. Dlatego ustaliliśmy z Mary, że zwabię ich do pizzerii, a ona w tym czasie uda się na poszukiwanie reszty dzieciaków. Pomoże tym, którym można, a resztę postara się unieszkodliwić. Oraz załatwi drani, którzy za tym stoją. Niestety dorwał ją tamten animatronik, czarny niedźwiedź, Lefty. Zamknął w swoim ciele i zabrał do pizzerii. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak pójść tam za nią, zabierając ze sobą Elizabeth i tamtego stwora. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się ją wyswobodzić, nim pułapka się zatrzaśnie, ale niestety poległem. Wyrwała się z uścisku Lefty'ego dopiero, gdy wszystkie drzwi się zamknęły, a budynek pochłonęły płomienie. Potem... Niewiele pamiętam. Nie wiem też, jakim sposobem stałem się cyfrowym bytem, jednak ta egzystencja... To, prócz śmierci moich dzieci, to jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jakich doznałem. Piekło, w którym nauczyłem się funkcjonować, ale jednak piekło. Trochę się poprawiło, gdy wyszła ta gra... „Potrzebna Pomoc". Zaczęła mnie ściągać do siebie, wcielać w Glitchtrapa. Byłem bezwolny, podążałem za instrukcjami gry, ale miałem ciało. Wirtualne, ale jednak. Mogłem określić własne ja, widzieć, słyszeć. Potem zjawiłaś się ty. Oswobodziłaś mnie. Gdy przebywałaś poza neurowirualną rzeczywistością, mogłem przeskakiwać miedzy fazbearowskimi grami, zachowując wirtualne ciało. Wędrować po wirtualnych światach. Jako cień, ale zawsze. Znowu gdy byłaś obecna... Moja zdolność odczuwania się zwiększała. Co prawda w „Potrzebnej Pomocy" nadal ograniczał mnie program, który rozpoznawał mnie jako Glitchtrapa, ale w innych grach... Tam byłem traktowany jako kolejny gracz, człowiek. I po ludzku odbierałem wszystko dookoła. Zyskałem namiastkę człowieczeństwa. Nie masz pojęcia jak wiele to znaczyło i jak bardzo bałem się, że to stracę. Dlatego nie zaryzykowałem kontaktu z tobą. Myśl, że mogłabyś się wystraszyć i nigdy więcej nie odwiedzić wirtualnej rzeczywistości, była zbyt przerażająca.

Skończył. Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

Coleen westchnęła. Nie miała pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Wyznanie wydawało się szczere, jednak było wręcz usiane dziurami, przemilczeniami i niedomówieniami. Zbyt wieloma, żeby zaufać Aftonowi. Poza tym nadal nie wiedziała, po co to wszystko?

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Pomocy. Możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem. Ty mnie znaleźć osoby, które odpowiadają za to wszystko i skończyć z nimi. Ja tobie zlikwidować tego _gnoja_ , który śmie się nazywać twoim ojcem. Jego i wszystkich jego pomagierów.

Zaskoczył ją gniew z jakim wspomniał o jej ojcu. Nie, nie gniew. Nienawiść. Afton aż się zatrząsł, kiedy o nim wspomniał. Pytanie tylko czemu?

\- Niby w jaki sposób? – zapytała.

\- Pierwotnie planowałem przejąć twoje ciało, załatwić swoje sprawy i ci je oddać. Poszukać sobie nowego, zaszyć się w najgłębszych zakamarkach twojego umysłu, umrzeć... Zależy. Teraz... Wyszło na to, jesteś tu uwięziona. Ten skurwiel... Twój ojciec nadzoruje niemal wszystko, co robisz. Nie pozwala ci opuszczać miasta, a to komplikuje wiele spraw. Dlatego najrozsądniejszym byłoby, gdybym poszukał sobie nowej powłoki. Ludzkiej albo robotycznej, przy czym skłaniam się raczej ku temu drugiemu. Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z niedogodności wynikających z takiej postaci, jednak ludzkie ciało nie przetrwa wybuchu czy pożaru, a robotyczne i owszem. Poza tym nie wiem czy zdobycie ludzkiego ciała w ogóle byłoby możliwe... Szczególnie w humanitarny sposób. W każdym razie, kiedy zdobędę własną powłokę, zajmę się likwidacją pomagierów twojego tatusia – słowo „tatuś" wypowiedział jak przekleństwo. – Będę zabójcą znikąd, nie związanym ani z tobą, ani nikim innym, więc powinnaś być poza podejrzeniami, bezpieczna. Kiedy z nimi skończę, przyjdę po twojego ojca. A potem zajmę się swoimi sprawami.

Coleen uniosła brwi. Wszystko to brzmiało bardzo zgrabnie i ładnie, niemal bajkowo, aczkolwiek już na tym etapie widziała parę istotnych przeszkód. Przede wszystkim jednak nie wierzyła w bezinteresowność Aftona. Nie miała żadnej gwarancji, że po zdobyciu nowego ciała mężczyzna dotrzyma obietnicy. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o jego własne plany, to ich charakter opierał się jedynie na jego słowie. Owszem brzmiał szczerze, jednak był zabójcą. Mógł zamordować tamte dzieciaki z premedytacją. Czy raczej „zamordować", bo akurat w tej kwestii musiała przyznać Aftonowi rację. Kiedy, uwięziona we wspomnieniu mężczyzny, patrzyła na świat z jego perspektywy, bynajmniej nie czuła się martwa. Odmieniona owszem, ale nie martwa... Jednak, jakkolwiek by rzeczy nie nazwać – morderstwem, przymusową zmianą istnienia, agresywnym wcieleniem w nową formę życia – nie miał żadnych dowodów na poparcie swych słów. W związku z tym nie mogła wykluczyć, że jest czarnym charakterem, który, gdy tylko zyska własne ciało, wznowi swój perwersyjny proceder.

\- A gdzie tu moja rola? – zapytała.

\- Nie znam twojego ojca, nie znam jego współpracowników, a swobodne poruszanie się w obecnych czasach sprawia mi trudność. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim sposobem twój ojciec dowiedział się, że opuściłaś miasto, nie wiem do czego jeszcze ma wgląd, nie wiem czego się wystrzegać... A w związku z tym nie wiem, jak go przechytrzyć, zaś metoda prób i błędów może okazać się tragiczna w skutkach. Dla nas obojga. Dlatego potrzebuję twojego przewodnictwa. Doradztwa.

Kolejne wyczekujące spojrzenie.

Splotła ręce na piersi, spoglądając mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że czeka na odpowiedź, na jakąkolwiek reakcję, jednak nie miała mu czego odpowiedzieć. Nie tak naprawdę. Złożył jej obietnicę, propozycję współpracy podpartą bajeczką. Słowem zabójcy, który sam się do zabójstwa przyznał. W dodatku nie powiedział jej wszystkiego.

\- W jaki sposób zginęła Mary? – zapytała.

Afton drgnął niespokojnie. Wyraźnie nie chciał słyszeć tego pytania.

\- Nie ja ją zabiłem, jeżeli o to pytasz, chociaż jestem współodpowiedzialny za jej śmierć – mruknął.

\- Nie. Nie o to pytałam. Pytałam o to JAK zginęła. Właściwie to nie tylko ona, ale też dzieciaki upchnięte w animatroniki. O dokładne okoliczności tych wydarzeń, które tak starannie ominąłeś. Podobnie jak wiele innych kwestii. Twoja opowieść jest bardzo dziurawa.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nawet to, co już powiedziałem, kosztowało mnie bardzo dużo wysiłku, a mówienie o tym... To zbyt boli. Zresztą, nawet jeżeli opowiem wszystko i tak nie mam gwarancji, że dasz mi wiarę, prawda?

Nie było sensu zaprzeczać.

\- Prawda.

Zapadło milczenie. Ze strony Coleen spokojne, aczkolwiek pełne wyczekiwania. Ze strony Aftona ciężkie od napięcia. Żadne z nich nie musiało niczego mówić – oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób, aby ją przekonać: wspomnienia. Tych nie sposób było sfabrykować ani przeinaczyć, nie póki dzielili to samo ciało i umysł.

Przypatrywała mu się uważnie, ciekawa, co zadecyduje. Opowie jej o wszystkim od samego początku do końca? Pokaże swoje wspomnienia? A może odmówi zarówno jednego jak i drugiego, w dalszym ciągu domagając się odpowiedzi na swoją propozycję?

\- Wspomnienia... Nienawidzę ich – mruknął w końcu. – Bolą. Te złe... Od śmierci Normana moje życie składa się niemal ze samych złych wspomnień. Znowu te dobre przypominają mi, jak bardzo wszystko spieprzyłem. Generalnie te, które cię interesują, nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych, tak jak i emocje z nimi związane. A te odczujesz, jeżeli ci je pokażę, tak jak i ja odczułem twoje.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Skinął głową, prostując się w fotelu.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, że zdajesz... Jednak mimo tego wolę cię ostrzec. To wszystko jest... Toksyczne. Nie w taki sam sposób jak to, co spotkało ciebie, jednak podobnie bolesne. Może bardziej, może mniej. Trudno mi to określić. Jednak, nim podejmiesz decyzję, zastanów się, czy na pewno chcesz tego wszystkiego doznać. Czy nie możesz po prostu przyjąć tego, co już powiedziałem na wiarę.

\- Po tym wszystkim, czego sama zaznałam od życia? Nie – oświadczyła stanowczo. –Tak samo jak nie wierzę, że pomoże mi pan, nawet jeżeli będzie mógł. W końcu nic pan na tym nie zyska, jedynie narazi na ryzyko siebie i swoje plany. Jednak, jeżeli przedstawiona przez pana wersja wydarzeń okaże się prawdziwa, może udzielę panu wsparcia. Z chęcią umoczę paru skurwysynów nim dopadnie mnie nieuniknione. Co prawda żaden z nich nie będzie moim ojcem ani bratem, ale zawsze to coś.

Afton znieruchomiał. Przyglądał się jej dłuższą chwilę, nie poruszając nawet o milimetr, zupełnie jakby skamieniał. Coleen nie potrafiła niczego wyczytać z jego postawy ani spojrzenia, co sprawiło, że poczuła się nieco nerwowo. Zwykle dobrze wróżyła z ludzi. Tylko dzięki temu jeszcze nie siedziała skrępowana kaftanem bezpieczeństwa w piwnicy ojca.

\- Dobrze, pokażę ci swoje wspomnienia. Od śmierci Normana, za wyjątkiem tych z przestrzeni wirtualnej. Wątpię aby funkcjonujący w materialnym świecie umysł potrafił je przyswoić bez żadnej szkody dla siebie. Jednak przed tym wyjdźmy stąd. Nie wiem, czy przekazywanie wspomnień jest tu w ogóle możliwe, a jeżeli nawet, to czy jest bezpieczne... Tak jak nie wiem, co się stanie, jeżeli w trakcie odtwarzania tego wszystkiego, nie będę miał ciała, które będzie mogło jakoś odreagować. I... Porozmawiamy jutro. Po pokazaniu ci tego wszystkiego... Po tym, co zobaczysz, będę musiał ochłonąć.

***

Można powiedzieć, że William odniósł sukces. Coleen wysłuchała go i podjęła z nim dialog. Nawet stwierdziła, że pomoże, jeżeli to, co powiedział, okaże się prawdą. Jednak, zdejmując z głowy kask NVR, nie czuł tego. Sukcesu. Zwycięstwa. Po pierwsze dlatego, że ponownie musiał się zanurzyć we wspomnienia, które niosły ze sobą jedynie ból. Które doprowadzały go do rozpaczy i szaleństwa. Po drugie...

Po drugie zabolały go słowa Coleen. To, jak powiedziała, że nie wierzy w jego pomoc. Nie, nie ubódł go brak zaufania dziewczyny. Tego się spodziewał. Oczekiwał. Zabolało go, że dziewczyna całkowicie straciła nadzieję. Że uznawała wykreowany przez ojca scenariusz za pewnik, przeznaczenie, przed którym nie jest w stanie uciec. „nieuniknione" jak sama to określiła. Naprawdę, chyba nie słyszał w życiu niczego smutniejszego niż „nie wierzę, że pomoże mi pan, nawet jeżeli będzie mógł", które padło z jej ust. Pozbawione jakiegokolwiek żalu, złości czy goryczy oświadczenie. Zwykłe, głuche stwierdzenie, brzmiące równie pewnie i zdawkowo jak „ładną mamy dzisiaj pogodę". Biedactwo nie wierzyła ani w siebie, ani w innych, a już najbardziej nie wierzyła w lepsze jutro. W to, że ktoś ją uratuje.

To przerażające jak Lesinsky ją złamał. Co z nią zrobił. Na samą myśl o tym, Williama ogarniały gniew i desperacja. Chciał jej pomóc, uratować z rąk tego potwora, tak samo mocno jak chciał dorwać ludzi, którzy stali za tragedią jego, jego rodziny i tych wszystkich biednych dzieciaków. Dlatego przysiągł sobie, że to zrobi. Ocali Coleen. Da jej szansę na lepszą przyszłość. Normalność. A każdy, kto wejdzie mu w drogę, niech lepiej modli się o szybką śmierć.

Powoli wstał z krzesła komputerowego, usiadł na łóżku, mocno oparł się o zagłówek, podkurczył nogi, po czym ułożył na podołku poduszkę i wtulił w nią twarz. Wiedział, że gdy zanurzy się we wspomnieniach, prędzej czy później z jego gardła wydobędzie się głośny szloch, a wolał nie zwracać na siebie, a tym samym na Coleen, zbędnej uwagi.

***

Napłynęły wspomnienia, jedno po drugim, jak rwąca rzeka. Wpierw zdawkowe, tworzące swego rodzaju wstęp do historii. Skrawki codziennego życia, szczęśliwe, spokojne chwile, rodzinne przepychanki. Coś, czego Coleen nigdy nie zaznała, a za czym tak bardzo tęskniła. Z miejsca zaczęła zazdrościć dzieciakom Aftona. Trójce cholernych szczęściarzy, dla których mężczyzna wstawał pół godziny wcześniej, tylko po to, żeby zrobić im naleśniki na śniadanie. Do tego wspólne odrabianie zadań domowych, oglądanie telewizji, swoboda, wzajemna akceptacja, poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dławił ją żal, gdy myślała o swoim życiu, o tym, że gdyby urodziła się w normalnej rodzinie, mogłoby tak wyglądać, zamiast... Zamiast być tym, czym teraz było. Klatką w piekle. Pułapką.

Niestety sceneria szybko się zmieniła wraz z tragicznym wypadkiem Normana. Szok i ból, jakie uderzyły ją, gdy Afton zobaczył głowę synka w paszczy mechanicznego niedźwiedzia, były wprost nie do opisania. Obezwładniające. Zupełnie jakby ktoś stanął jej na piersi i podskoczył. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła. Myślała, że nie może być gorzej, póki nie rozwarto szczęk mechanicznego śpiewaka. Twarz dziecka wyglądała... okropnie. Kolejne uderzenie ojcowskiej rozpaczy sprawiło, że gdyby miała jakąkolwiek władzę nad swym ciałem, wrzasnęłaby przeraźliwie. Jednak nie uciekła przed napływającymi w dalszym ciągu obrazami i doznaniami. Chciała poznać historię Aftona, wydarzenia, jakie naprawdę stały za jego dziurawą opowiastką.

Dziecko było zmaltretowane, ale żyło. Szpital, lekarze, diagnoza – wyjdzie z tego. Niesamowita radość i ulga, którą w niedługim czasie zastąpiła zgryzota przybierająca na sile wraz z koszmarami malca. Strach o syna, bezradność, rozpacz, zmęczenie. Utrata nadziei. W końcu śmierć chłopca. Spodziewana, ale jednocześnie zaskakująca, przynosząca ze sobą falę potwornego, niemożliwego do opisania bólu... A zarazem ulgę. Ulgę wywołaną świadomością, że piekło nieprzespanych nocy, bezradnego patrzenia na cudze cierpienie i pustych pocieszeń dobiegło końca. Ulgę ciągnąca za sobą przepełnione goryczą wyrzuty sumienia.

Doznania Aftona przytłaczały Coleen, jednak nie zdołały odebrać jej świeżego spojrzenia. Z pewnym zdziwieniem odkryła, że opisał się jako o wiele gorszego ojca, niż był w nim w rzeczywistości. Owszem, w trakcie choroby Normana poświęcał starszym dzieciom niewiele uwagi, ale to zrozumiałe: albo czuwał przy krzyczącym ze strachu synu, albo ledwo stał ze zmęczenia. Jednak robił, co mógł. Podobnie po śmierci chłopca. Owszem, ta go złamała, ale nie zapomniał ani o Olivii, ani o Michaelu. Tak, użalał się nad sobą, pił stanowczo za dużo, a zwykłe czynności, jak chociażby umycie się czy ubranie niemal przekraczały zakres jego możliwości, ale walczył. Każdego dnia zmuszał się, aby porozmawiać z dziećmi, zapytać jak w szkole, co ciekawego robiły. Nawet z Mike'em, chociaż za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzył, miał przed oczyma obraz Normalna miażdżonego przez szczęki Fredbeara. Owszem, nie gotował już obiadów, a jego domem zajmował się bardziej Rozenberg niż on sam, ale się starał. Walczył. Robił wszystko, co potrafił, mimo swego tragicznego stanu psychicznego, aby Michael i Olivia nie czuli się porzuceni.

Patrząc na wspomnienia Aftona Coleen, doszła do wniosku, że w powiedzeniu „czas leczy rany" jest sporo prawdy. Oczywiście ból po stracie Normana nadal mu towarzyszył i miał towarzyszyć już zawsze, ale z czasem zmienił swój wymiar i odszedł na dalszy plan. Na pierwszy zaś wysunęła się codzienność: obowiązki domowe, praca, przyjaciele, a przede wszystkim Mike i Olivia. Niestety, o ile Olivia z radością powitała powrót ojca „do żywych", to Mike odsunął się od niego. Nie, nie buntował się, przeciwnie. Jego zachowanie uległo poprawie podobnie jak wyniki w nauce, ale już z nim nie rozmawiał. Znikał na całe dnie, zjawiając się jedynie w porach posiłku, nie uśmiechał się, a nawet stronił od siostry. Oczywiście Afton usiłował naprawić relacje z synem, niestety bezskutecznie.

W końcu oziębłe zachowanie Mike'a stało się dla Aftona codziennością, podobnie jak obowiązki w nowej pracy. Po ponad rocznej przerwie nie mógł wrócić na stanowisko szefa ochrony, a zarazem partnera Rozenberga. Poza tym firma mocno zmieniła swoją formę – przemianowała się na Fazbear Entertainment, stała spółką, rodzinną restaurację zastąpiła kolorowa pizzeria, a morderczego Fredbeara nowa animatroniczna gwiazda: Freddy Fazbear. Planowano też otworzyć kolejne filie w sąsiednich miastach. Dlatego z wdzięcznością przyjął posadę głównego stróża, nie tak lukratywną jak poprzednia, ale wystarczająca, aby mógł utrzymać rodzinę i zapewnić dzieciom przyszłość. Wszystko zdawało się iść ku lepszemu... Do tego okropnego dnia.

„ _Wrócił z popołudniowej zmiany, wykończony, ale we względnie dobrym humorze. W pizzerii odbyło się wielkie przyjęcie. Okiełznanie rozbrykanych dzieciaków graniczyło z niemożliwością. Maluchy tak narozrabiały, że musiał pomóc dozorcy z bałaganem... Jednak lubił to. Wesołe zamieszanie panujące w lokalu trzymało go z dala od ponurych myśli. Od bolesnych wspomnień._

_Podszedł do drzwi, wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął z niej dwa pęki kluczy. Jeden z breloczkiem przedstawiającym białego lisa – projekt jednego z nowych animatroników – do domu i garażu, drugi z logiem Fazbear Entertainment do pomieszczenia służbowego i magazynu pizzerii. Zaklął. Musiał wrócić i oddać go nocnemu stróżowi. Znaczy Mike'owi. Chłopak uparł się, żeby sobie dorobić w wakacje w pizzerii, a że w lokalu akurat mieli wolny wakat, Henry zgodził się, aby młody tymczasowo siedział przy kamerach, póki nie znajdą kogoś na stałe._

_Generalnie William pochwalał, że syn chce mieć własne pieniądze i nie boi się pracy, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego chciał zostać akurat nocnym stróżem... Bo właśnie o tę posadę szczególnie zabiegał. Przecież nawet w samej pizzerii mógł złapać jakieś lepsze zajęcie, mniej obciążające i wśród ludzi. W końcu był towarzyskim dzieciakiem... Kiedyś był._

_Westchnął ciężko, wsunął klucze z powrotem do kieszeni i wrócił do samochodu. Kwadrans później stał u progu pizzerii._

_Wieczorową porą, czy też raczej – biorąc pod uwagę dochodzącą północ – nocą przyjazne, kolorowe miejsce wyglądało dość upiornie. Czarno-białe, ułożone w szachownicę kafelki korytarzy połyskiwały tajemniczo, a brokatowe ozdoby z papieru i masy papierowej poruszały się przy najlżejszym podmuchu, obijając mdłe promienie jarzeniówkowego światła i przyprawiając o lekką paranoję każdego przechodzącego. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego mieli problem ze znalezieniem nocnego stróża. Robienie obchodu, gdy nieustannie coś drga za twoimi plecami, a wzrok raz po raz natyka się na skąpane w mroku dziecięce rysuneczki zazwyczaj przedstawiające karykaturalnie szeroko uśmiechnięte postaci, nieszczególnie dobrze działa na stan nerwów. Do tego stojące na scenie animatroniki, czasami same z siebie poruszające się i wydające dźwięki. A to wszystko za minimalną pensję._

_Rozglądając się dookoła, ze swoistym sentymentem przypomniał sobie wystrój poprzedniej lokacji. Granatowe, wyglądające jak pokryte konfetti wykładziny dywanowe i szare, obwieszone różnorakimi dekoracjami ściany. Głównie plastikowymi „balonami", dającymi taki sam efekt jak prawdziwe, a dużo trwalszymi. Wszystko to wyglądało bardziej przytulne, mniej... dyskotekowo. Po zgaszeniu światła przypominało pogrążony w mroku pokój śpiącego dziecka, a nie fragment horroru, kiedy to teoretycznie przyjazne miejsce okazuje się przedsionkiem piekła._

_Oczekiwał, że znajdzie Mike'a w pomieszczeniu ochrony, jednak – ku swemu zdziwieniu – nie zastał go tam. Zaskoczony zaczął krążyć po budynku, szukając chłopaka. Łazienki, sale jadalne, pokój techniczny – ani śladu. Zaczął się denerwować. Chciał go zwyczajnie zawołać, ale napierająca zewsząd cisza jakoś mu nie pozwalała. W końcu zajrzał do rupieciarni..._

_I wtedy jego świat runął._

_Tak, Michael był tam. Nie sam. Towarzyszyła mu trójka chłopaków, którzy cztery lata temu wraz z nim dokuczali Normanowi, doprowadzając do wypadku chłopca. Oni oraz jakaś dziewczyna, o ile dobrze pamiętał, siostra jednego z nich. Wszyscy leżeli bezwładnie na podłodze, a obok nich papierosy, puszki coli i piwa. Wyglądało na to, że Mike wyszedł wcześniej z domu, żeby zrobić sobie małą, nieoficjalną imprezkę w lokalu. Tylko dlaczego jego koledzy leżeli na podłodze jak porzucone lalki? Dlaczego się nie ruszali?! DLACZEGO?!_

_\- Michael... Coś ty zrobił? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Coś ty, kurwa, zrobił?_

_Syn spojrzał mu w oczy. Beznamiętnie._

_\- Otrułem ich – odpowiedział spokojnie, obojętnie, jakby mówił o rozlanej herbacie._

_William cofnął się , dociskając dłoń do ust. To... To było jak uderzenie w twarz. Jak starcie z ciężarówką na drodze szybkiego ruchu. Szok i ból sparaliżowały go. Otumaniły. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Dlatego zaczął krzyczeć. Wrzeszczeć i płakać, pytając Mike'a, czemu to zrobił, co mu odbiło, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią jaką usłyszał było „i tak nie zrozumiesz"._

_Nie miał pojęcia, co dalej. Jak zareagować. Powinien wezwać policję, pogotowie, ale... Ale wtedy Mike trafiłby do więzienia. Niewykluczone, że na dożywocie. Może nawet dostałby karę śmierci..._

_Z niemożliwą do opisania grozą wyobraził sobie syna przypiętego do krzesła elektrycznego, a wtedy coś w nim pękło._

_Nie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie mógł stracić kolejnego dziecka, nie wytrzymałby tego. Owszem, Mike zrobił straszną rzecz, ale przecież był jego synem. Jego chłopcem..._

_\- T-trzeba to jakoś posprzątać – wydukał, nie do końca wierząc w to, co mówi. – Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Nikt._

_\- Wujek Henry prosił, żebym pojutrze zawiózł kostiumy animatroników do czyszczenia – odezwał się Mike. Nadal sprawiał wrażenia całkowicie opanowanego, wręcz swobodnego. Zupełnie jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało. – W środku każdego powinno być dość miejsca na jedno ciało, a po drodze będę przejeżdżać obok bagien. Pewnym problemem są kamery, ale nie sądzę, aby podmienienie nagrań z nocnej zmiany sprzed tygodnia na obecne stanowiło duży problem._

_Spojrzał z przerażeniem na syna. Zastanawiał się czy i jak długo to planował. Oraz czemu. Czemu zdecydował się zabić swoich przyjaciół. Owszem, uczestniczyli w wypadku, ale przecież wtedy to on to wszystko... Dlaczego? Do kurwy nędzy, dlaczego?!_

_„I tak nie zrozumiesz". Tak, przypuszczalnie nie zrozumiałby. Właściwie to chyba nie chciał rozumieć._

_Postąpili wedle planu Mike'a, zresztą William nie potrafił wymyślić niczego lepszego. Chłopak bawił się nagraniami monitoringu, a on upychał bezwładne ciała w przeznaczone do czyszczenia i konserwacji powłoki animatroników. Wydawać by się mogło, że jest w nich dość miejsca, by pomieścić dorosłego człowieka, ale sprawa nie była taka prosta. Owszem, kiedyś używano ich jako kostiumów dla obsługi, rzecz w tym, że wykorzystywane w tym celu powłoki stanowiły prototypy, puste skorupy niezawierające elektroniki, tylko parę przyczepów do endoszkieletów. Właściwie nie różniły się wiele od tych Springbonniego i Fredbeara. Obecne znów... Cóż, to całkiem inna sprawa. Animatroniki przeszły niemałą ewolucję na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku lat, a i tak niedługo miały zostać zastąpione przez nowocześniejsze modele._

_W każdym razie, upchnięcie siedemnastolatka w wypełnionej kablami i różnorakim żelastwem skorupie nie stanowiło prostego zadania. Musiał użyć siły. Dużej siły. Zgniatać. Miażdżyć. Łamać kości. Zupełnie jakby nie miał do czynienia ze zwłokami, a starymi rupieciami nie mieszczącymi się do walizki. Raz po raz pomieszczenie techniczne wypełniały głuche trzaski, chrzęsty oraz obrzydliwe, „mokre" dźwięki świadczące o tym, że ciało nabiło się na jakiś wystający element._

_Odgłosy mające towarzyszyć mu w koszmarach_.

_Kiedy skończył, był wykończony zarówno pod względem fizyczny jak i psychicznym. Mokre od potu włosy kleiły mu się co czoła, a mięśnie ramion i barków bolały od długotrwałego wysiłku. Oddychał głęboko i szybko. Miał dość, a w dodatku ogarniały go coraz większe wątpliwości, co do planu syna. Upychając ciała w animatroniczne powłoki porządnie pokaleczył ciała dzieciaków, brudząc kostiumy krwią i nie tylko. Anton musiałby być ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć._

_Po chwili opadła klamka i otworzyły się drzwi._

_\- Skończyłeś? – zapytał Mike._

_Wiliam zacisnął zęby. Drażnił go swobodny ton syna, który zachowywał się, jakby wcale nie zacierali śladów czterokrotnego morderstwa. Jego morderstwa._

_\- Tak... - mruknął. – Pytanie tylko, co zrobić ze śladami na kostiumach, bo te zostaną nawet, kiedy już pozbędziemy się ciał._

_\- Nic – Mike uśmiechnął się kpiąco, a Williama przeszedł zimny dreszcz. – Myślisz, że Tony pójdzie na policję? Jakoś mi się nie wydaje._

_No tak... Anton był tego rodzaju człowiekiem, który sam nie popełnia przestępstw, ale też nie donosi. Można by zamordować kogoś na środku jego salonu, a gliniarzom i tak uparcie powtarzałby, że nic nie widział. Jeżeli znów ktoś skrzywdziłby kogoś mu drogiego lub jego samego, załatwiłby sprawę na własną rękę._

_Jednak nie podobało mu się to, że fredbearowski technik będzie wiedział... Wiedział, że COŚ zaszło. Tak jak nie podobało mu się, że Mike mówił temu typowi per „Tony". Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopak właśnie dopuścił się czterokrotnego morderstwa, jego zażyłość z domorosłym robotykiem była najmniejszym problemem._

_Jak... jak w ogóle mogło do tego wszystkiego dojść? JAK?!_

_\- Nie chcę cię wyganiać, ale jeżeli szybko nie wrócisz do domu, może być to podejrzane – mruknął chłopak. – Poza tym, chyba nie chcesz, żeby Olivia obudziła się w nocy sama w pustym, ciemny domu, prawda?_

_William spojrzał na syna. Miał ochotę go uderzyć. Przede wszystkim za to, co zrobił, ale też za jego oziębłość. I bezczelność. Oraz za to, że miał rację. Śmierć Normana oraz to, co miało miejsce przed nią – dni wypełnione wrzaskami najczystszego przerażenia, płaczem i błaganiami o ratunek – wywarło piętno na Olivii. Dziewczynkę dręczyły koszmary. Jego mała, nieustraszona rudowłosa Pipi Pończoszanka, która przed tym wszystkim potrafiła wymyślać przerażające historie rodem z najgorszych horrorów, teraz sypiała przy zapalonym świetle co noc budząc się z krzykiem._

_Koszmary... Rzeczywistość była gorsza od koszmarów. Była światem, w którym jego syn, jego ukochany chłopiec, stał się pozbawionym wyrzutów mordercą._

_Pełen obaw, przygnieciony świadomością wszystkiego, co się stało, wrócił do wozu, wsadził kluczyki do stacyjki i przekręcił. Rozbrzmiał cichy warkot silnika._

_Kiedy ruszał, przelotnie przeszło mu przez myśl, aby dodać gazu i wjechać z pełną prędkością w najbliższe drzewo. Zakończyć to wszystko. Jednak nie mógł. Nie, kiedy w domu czekała na niego córka. Poza tym musiał chronić Mikea... Przed nim samym_."

Wspomnienie zaskoczyło Coleen. Nie spodziewała się tego. I nie rozumiała, czemu Afton powiedział jej, że to on zabił dzieciaki. Czyżby czuł się odpowiedzialny za czyny syna?

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

„ _Wraz z Mike'em ładowali na ciężarówkę wypchane trupami kostiumy na oczach innych pracowników pizzerii. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Na to, że powłoki wydają się podejrzanie ciężkie. Na to, że wrzucają je w całości, zamiast rozczepić. Wszyscy mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż przyglądanie się dwóm facetom zajętym swoją robotą. Z jednej strony cieszyło go to, ale z drugiej miał przekorną nadzieję, że wszystko się wyda. Że zostaną przyłapani i zapłacą za to, co zrobili. W przeciwieństwie do syna, nie potrafił przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Sumienie mu nie pozwalało._

_Wrzucenie wszystkich kostiumów na naczepę pickupa zajęło im pół godziny. Potem dokładnie je umocowali, przykryli plandeką, którą również odpowiednio zabezpieczyli, wsiedli do wozu i ruszyli w drogę._

_Jechali w całkowitym milczeniu, chociaż trasa była długa. Nim dotarli do położonego pośród krzewiastych pustkowi bagna, czekało ich dwadzieścia minut jazdy szosą przez las, a potem piętnaście przypominającymi niewielki tor przeszkód drogami gruntowymi. Na końcowym odcinku drogi tak trzęsło, że gdyby nie pasy, prawdopodobnie raz po raz uderzaliby w dach wozu. Dlatego William, mimo tego, co go czekało, powitał widok połyskującej pomiędzy wysokimi trawami wody z pewnego rodzaju ulgą. Poza tym chciał mieć to za sobą. Utopić ciała w kryjącym się pod połyskującą taflą, żarłocznym błocku i już nigdy, przenigdy do tego nie wracać._

_Błoto. Biorąc pod uwagę upalne lato i tumany kurzu na suchej drodze, nie spodziewał się, że gdy tylko postawi nogę pośród traw, natychmiast wdepnie w błoto. Ale wdepnął. Wystarczyło, że okrążył wóz dookoła, aby wejść na naczepę, a już miał buty i spodnie uwalone brązową breją._

_Zdjął plandekę, ostrożnie rozwiązał liny zabezpieczające animatroniczne powłoki i dygocząc uklęknął przy jednej z nich. Żółty kostium Chicki wlepiał w niego puste, pozbawione oczu spojrzenie, a szeroki dziób rozchylał się groteskowo. Miał wrażenie, że kukła ocenia go, chce powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego. Oskarżyć._

_\- Chyba najprościej będzie, jeżeli je rozczepimy, prawda? – głos syna wyrwał go z zamyślenia._

_Bez słowa skinął głową._

_Zdjął z korpusu Chicki karykaturalny, kurzy łeb, sięgnął do środka przesuwając ręką między zimnym, dziewczęcym ciałem, a wewnętrzną ścianą kostiumu i namacał sprytnie ukryty zatrzask. Przesunął niewielką zasuwę, rozległo się głośne kliknięcie i ramiona oraz miednica kostiumu oddzieliły się od torsu. Kolejny zatrzask, odpowiedzialny za przyczep nóg do miednicy powłoki, został ukryty w okolicy lewego biodra._

_Z pomocą syna, który przytrzymywał dolne partie kostiumu, po dłuższej chwili mocowania się, zdjął ze zwłok animatroniczny korpus. Widok, który ujrzał chwilę po tym, wstrząsnął nim._

_Dziewczyna... Jej ciało znajdowało się w o wiele gorszym stanie niż się spodziewał. Zmaltretowane, umazane krwią i pokryte licznymi sińcami, wyglądało strasznie. Nie powinno tego być. Tej krwi, tych sińców. Nie, jeżeli dziecko, które wepchnął do kostiumu, istotnie nie żyło._

_Nade wszystko jednak dziewczyna nie powinna mieć rozwartych szeroko oczu i śladów łez na policzkach._

_Po wnętrzu Williama rozlała się fala siarczystego mrozu, zamykającego serce w przeraźliwym, kłującym uścisku. Drżąc, powoli spojrzał na Michael'a, który zwiesił głowę, wbijając wzrok w buty. Wyglądał jak kilkuletnie dziecko przyłapane na złym uczynku._

_\- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał zduszonym głosem._

_\- No... Powiedziałem, ci, że ich otrułem. Ale nie, że zabiłem, prawda?_

_William poczuł jak robi mu się słabo, a gardło wysycha na wiór._

_\- Uśpiłeś ich? – wychrypiał._

_\- N-nie. To trucizna paraliżująca. Znaczy mogli być na początku nieprzytomni, na pewno byli, ale..._

_Dalsze słowa Mike'a zlały się w pozbawiony sensu bełkot, z którego William nic nie rozumiał. Nie chciał rozumieć. Nie chciał niczego rozumieć, nic słyszeć. Nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał patrzeć na storturowane ciało nastolatki wlepiającej w niego niewidzące spojrzenie szeroko rozwartych, brązowych oczu, zupełnie jakby pytała „czemu?"._

_Dzieciaki żyły... Żyły, kiedy wpychał je do kostiumów. I były świadome. Czuły jak nabija je na żelastwo wypełniające powłoki... Jak kruszy im żebra, łamie ręce, a potem zostawia, aby powoli się wykrwawiały i dusiły w ciasnych, robotycznych trumnach. Konały w cierpieniu całymi godzinami, chcąc krzyczeć z bólu, ale nie potrafiąc. Bezgłośnie wołając o pomoc i wiedząc, że ta nie nadejdzie. Że nikt ich nie uratuje._

_Dzieciaki. Zabił je. Zabił całą czwórkę. Nie Mike, tylko on._

_Kolana mężczyzny ugięły się, targnęły nim mdłości. Ostatnim przebłyskiem świadomości, wychylił się z przyczepy nim zwymiotował. Uderzony szokiem, rzygał jak struty kot, jakby chciał wyrzucić, to co się stało z siebie. Pozbyć się zbrodni ze swego życia, jak ciężkostrawnego posiłku z żołądka._

_Nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń._

_\- Tato... Wszystko w porządku?_

_Coś w nim pękło. Gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie syna, tak, że ten zatoczył się do tyłu, potknął o jeden z kostiumów i upadł, z hukiem uderzając w metalową podłogę naczepy._

_\- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! – wrzasnął na chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, czemu ojciec jest na niego wściekły. William nie pojmował tego. Jak... Jak można być takim potworem? Jak jego syn mógł stać się takim potworem? – Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj. Ani mnie, ani ich. Wracaj do kabiny i siedź tam, dopóki nie wrócę._

_\- Ale..._

_\- DO KABINY!_

_Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze strachem w oczach, zerwał się na równe nogi i uciekł do wozu._

_Kiedy trzasnęły drzwi pickupa, William się rozpłakał. Bezwładnie opadł na podłogę naczepy i spazmatycznie szlochał. To... To wszystko było ponad jego siły. Nie potrafił rozumieć, jak w ciągu dwóch dni jego spokojnie, uporządkowane życie zmieniło się w ten koszmar. Upiorną groteskę wyreżyserowaną przez Michaela... Nie wiadomo po co, nie wiadomo dlaczego i dla kogo. Niestety nie mógł się ot tak poddać. Musiał posprzątać ten cały bałagan. Dla Olivii, w końcu nie miała nikogo poza nim. Dla niej..._

_Dla niej i Mike'a. Bo mimo wszystko Mike nadal był jego synem, którego kochał. Kochał, a jednocześnie czuł w stosunku do niego odrazę. Niemożliwy do opisania wstręt. I żal. I całe mnóstwo innych, okropnych uczuć, których nie potrafił nazwać._

_Wziął parę głębszych wdechów na uspokojenie, otarł łzy z policzków i wstał. Miał zwłoki do pochowania... Jeżeli tak można określić utopienie ciał w bagnie._

_Spojrzał na nastolatkę. Okrągła, pokryta piegami buzia, szerokie ramiona, solidna, „wiejska" budowa, kręcone, mysie włosy. Często natykał się na nią w okolicznym markecie, gdzie robiła zakupy wraz z matką. Zwykle otaczała ją grupka rozwrzeszczanych kilkulatków, zapewne młodszych braci i sióstr. Zawsze dźwigała ciężkie torby. Prawie nigdy się nie uśmiechała._

_Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i otarł jej twarz z krwi oraz zaschniętych łez najlepiej jak umiał. Niewiele to pomogło, jedynie bardziej uwidoczniło rany pokrywające gładką buzię. Zacisnął szczęki, tłumiąc kolejną falę narastającego w piersi szlochu._

_\- Wybacz kochanie. Przepraszam. Ja... ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem. Tak bardzo przepraszam..._

_Wziął najdłuższą z lin zabezpieczających, obwiązał się nią w pasie, a drugi koniec przywiązał do wozu. Potem wyłuskał bezwładne ciało z kostiumu, ostrożnie, niemal czule wziął je w ramiona i ruszył prosto w bagno._

_Grząskie błocko niemal natychmiast zaczęło go wciągać w głąb ukrytych pod warstwą wody, mulistych odmętów, ale szedł dalej. Tak daleko, jak tylko potrafił. Dopiero wtedy zatrzymał się i delikatnie ułożył dziewczynę na zdradzieckiej powierzchni bagna, które natychmiast pochwyciło ją w swoje żarłoczne objęcia. Sam wydostał się tylko dzięki linie._

_Z chłopcami postąpił podobnie. Jednego po drugim rzucał na pożarcie bagnu. Pierw wsadzonego w kostium Bonniego brata dziewczyny, potem upchniętego w kostium Foxyego, chudzielca o włoskim pochodzeniu. Tylko jego można było ukryć w kostiumie lisa, dość szczupłego na tle swych scenicznych kolegów. Mimo to zmiażdżony i pokaleczony metalowymi częściami chłopak wyglądał strasznie. Gdy wyjmował go z powłoki, ten nagle rozwarł usta, z których wypadł ogromny skrzep krwi... wraz z odgryzionym językiem. Tego William nie wytrzymał. Zwymiotował. Znowu._

_Ostatni w kolejce był chłopak uwięziony we Freddym. Ciemnowłosy właściciel niesamowicie niebieskich oczu, niemal identycznych jak te mechanicznego niedźwiedzia. William kojarzył, że ojcem dzieciaka jest wojskowy mieszkający w sąsiedniej dzielnicy. Szorstki, potwornie sztywny typ, któremu musztra weszła za bardzo w krew. Po wypadku Normana, kiedy policja prowadziła śledztwo na temat tego, co się stało, spotkał go wraz z synem na komisariacie. Posiniaczony i popuchnięty dzieciak wyglądał, jakby wpadł pod autobus, a mężczyzna zachowywał się jak jego oskarżyciel, nie ojciec. Pamiętał, że przeprosił go za udział syna w zdarzeniu i oświadczył, że „weźmie smarkacza na krótki łańcuch"._

_\- Przepraszam chłopaku – wyszeptał, patrząc w wytrzeszczone, otoczone krwawymi wybroczynami oczy. – Naprawdę nie chciałem ..._

_Kiedy skończył, ledwo stał na nogach. Czterokrotne wyczołgiwanie się z bagna wymagało wielkiego wysiłku, podobnie jak wydobycie zwłok z kostiumów. W dodatku ciała ważyły swoje, a nawet jednokrotny spacer z ponad pięćdziesięciokilogramowym balastem w grząskim błocku do łatwych nie należał. Jego mięśnie krzyczały ze zmęczenia._

_Powłócząc nogami, udał się do kabiny wozu, skąd – usiłując nie patrzeć na Mike'a – wyjął torbę z ubraniami na zmianę oraz baniak z wodą. Zdarł z siebie pokrytą błotem i krwią nastolatków odzież, związał w wielki węzeł i cisnął w stronę bagna najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. Następnie umył się wodą z baniaka i założył czyste ciuchy – identyczne, jak te, które zniszczył. Po wszystkim usiadł za kierownicą, przekręcił klucz w stacyjce i wycofał wóz, obierając kierunek na ciągnącą przez las szosę i położony pośrodku niczego warsztat Antona._

_Czuł się... Nie czuł nic. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wyjął z niego korek i spuścił wszystkie emocje. Był pusty. Martwy._ "

Coleen przyjęła tymczasową, emocjonalną pustkę Aftona z prawdziwą ulgą, bo towarzyszące wydarzeniom emocje... To było okropne. Gorsze od tego, co przeżył po wypadku Normana. I po jego śmierci. Potworny ból, zdrada, wyrzuty sumienia, wstręt, to... To dusiło. Odbierało oddech i zmysły. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem mężczyzna nie oszalał po tym wszystkim. Sama, chociaż to nie były jej wspomnienia ani jej uczucia, miała problem z dojściem do siebie po tym uderzeniu.

Tymczasem kolejne wspomnienia napływały. Wizyta u Antona, a w drodze powrotnej w myjni samochodowej, aby zmyć ślady zbrodni z wozu. Pomysł Mike'a, podobnie jak ten z baniakiem wody i dwoma identycznymi kompletami ubrań dla ojca. Chłopak swoją przemyślnością zdawał się aspirować na geniusza zbrodni. Pytanie tylko „dlaczego"? Nie miała pojęcia, Afton zresztą też nie. Storturowany psychicznie nie miał sił się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wydarzenia odcisnęły na nim piętno. Znowu zaczął pić. Nie tyle, aby wpływało to na jego pracę, nigdy na oczach córki, lecz gdy tylko mógł, sięgał po flaszkę. Przestał też dbać o siebie. Jadał źle, mało i nieregularnie. Niewiele sypiał. Przede wszystkim jednak zmienił się jego stosunek do Mike'a. Nie rozmawiał z nim, jeżeli naprawdę nie musiał. Nie dotykał go, ani nie pozwalał mu się dotknąć. Unikał nawet patrzenia na niego.

Zaginięcie czwórki nastolatków wkrótce zostało odkryte i nagłośnione. Ponieważ dzieciaki nie miały najlepszych sytuacji rodzinnych, pierw założono wspólną ucieczkę. Jednak teorii przeczył fakt, że żadne z nich nie zabrało z domu nawet jednej rzeczy. Ubrania, pamiątki, zdjęcia, pieniądze – wszystko zostało na swoim miejscu, nietknięte. Dlatego też szybko zarządzono zmasowane poszukiwania zaginionych, a w telewizji i na plakatach pojawiły się ich wizerunki z numerami telefonów i prośbami o informacje. W ten sposób Afton poznał imiona swych mimowolnych ofiar. Ian Crowley został zamknięty we Freddym, a Ivy Collins w Chice. Simon Collins trafił do Bonnie'go, zaś Vincenta Gargallo wepchnął do Foxy'ego. Prześladujące go w koszmarach twarze zyskały etykiety.

Czuł się przytłoczony prześladującymi go wizerunkami dzieciaków, którymi oblepiono każdy mur, każdy płot. Jednak gorsze od ich fotografii, były występujące w telewizji rodziny proszące o kontakt, informację, cokolwiek. Sam stracił dziecko, więc rozumiał, co czują. Jak to boli. Z tym, że on przynajmniej wiedział, co się stało, zaś oni mieli żyć w niepewności póki nadzieja się nie wypali, a wtedy... Wtedy wykopać cztery groby i pogrzebać cztery puste trumny.

Niedługo po wybuchu medialnych poszukiwań, do pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbear'a zawitała policja. Wedle zeznań znajomych dzieciaków, te ostatnio widziano w restauracji, gdzie notabene, często gościły. Afton nie bał się stróżów prawa, nie przerażała go też perspektywa odsiadki. Uważał, że dostałby to, na co zasłużył. W końcu to ON zabił. Kiedy Mike powiedział mu, że otruł kolegów, nawet nie sprawdził czy tamci żyją. Zamiast tego, ślepo wierząc w słowa syna, przerażony perspektywą utraty kolejnego dziecka, zaczął wpychać je do kostiumów. Gdyby pomyślał, gdyby był chociaż odrobinę bardziej sceptyczny, cała czwórka mogłaby żyć. Sama Coleen patrzyła na to z nieco innej perspektywy, ale rozumiała go. Gdyby sama potrafiła lepiej udawać, wiedziała, kiedy się zamknąć, wiele okropnych rzeczy nie miałoby miejsca. Rzeczy, za które odpowiadał jej ojciec, nie ona, ale mimo wszystko...

Chociaż wizyta policjantów nie przestraszyła Williama, był nią potężnie zaskoczony, podobnie jak i informacją, że koledzy Mike'a często zaglądali do pizzerii. Dlaczego? Bo nigdy ich tam nie widział. Jak się okazało, dzieciaki nieznanym mu sposobem zdobyły jego grafik i nigdy nie przychodziły, kiedy miał dniówkę. A dlaczego w ogóle odwiedzały knajpę, która powinna kojarzyć się im z jednym z najgorszych momentów życia? Dniem, gdy przypadkiem doprowadziły do czyjejś śmierci? Cóż, powód okazał się wręcz banalny. Nie miały gdzie iść. Pizzeria była jedynym w okolicy miejscem – do którego i tak musiały dojeżdżać pół godziny autobusem – gdzie mogły spędzić miło czas pod dachem. Zjeść coś dobrego, pograć na automatach, pogadać. Co prawda niedaleko znajdowała się też kręgielnia, ale całymi dniami przesiadywało w niej podejrzane towarzystwo – głównie grupy motocyklistów – zaś bar został opanowany przez robotników pobliskiej fabryki.

Jak się okazało, brak lęku i autentyczne zaskoczenie sprawiły, że Afton szybko znalazł się poza podejrzeniami, chociaż teoretycznie miał powód, aby chcieć się zemścić na nastolatkach. Prawdopodobnie na jego korzyść podziałały również nieposzlakowana opinia oraz zeznania współpracowników, którzy potwierdzili, że w dniu, kiedy zniknęły dzieciaki, miał zmianę, nigdzie się nie oddalał, a kiedy skończył, pojechał prosto do domu.

Zagrożenie minęło, ale stosunek Aftona do Mike'a pozostał taki sam. Nie potrafił na niego patrzeć, rozmawiać z nim, brzydził się go dotknąć. Denerwował się, gdy ten zostawał sam z siostrą, dlatego też pilnował, aby zdarzało się to jak najrzadziej. Organizował dziewczynce różne rozrywki, wycieczki, zajęcia pozaszkolne, wyjeżdżał z nią na weekendy, kiedy tylko było to możliwe. Byleby miała jak najmniej kontaktu z bratem.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Olivii nie było w domu, Mike wybuchł.

„ _Porcelanowy kubek rozprysnął się tuż koło głowy Williama, zasypując podłogę kuchni odłamkami. Zaskoczony mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając wprost w zielone, wypełnione gniewem oczy syna._

_\- Przestaniesz mnie tak traktować w końcu, czy nie?! – krzyknął._

_W Williamie wezbrała gorycz. Nie złość, na nią był zbyt zmęczony i przybity. Za to gorycz towarzyszyła mu każdego dnia, tak jak i wyrzuty sumienia._

_\- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie._

_\- Masz zamiar mnie karać do końca życia?! Chcesz się zemścić?_

_William uniósł brwi. Naprawdę chłopak tak to odbierał?_

_\- Nie chcę cię karać. Nie mam zamiaru się też mścić, w końcu jestem tak samo winien jak ty. Co prawda, nie zrobiłem tego z premedytacją, ale na moją głupotę i egoizm nie ma usprawiedliwienia. – Westchnął ciężko, opierając się plecami o brudny blat. Ostatnio utrzymanie porządku w domu przychodziło mu z prawdziwym trudem. – Chodzi o to, że w moich oczach jesteś pozbawionym wyrzutów sumienia potworem, którego motywów nie potrafię zrozumieć. Któremu nie ufam. Chociaż nadal jesteś moim synem i wciąż cię kocham, nie potrafię przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. I nie chcę. Każdy czyn ma swoje konsekwencje, musisz się tego nauczyć... Chociaż powinieneś zrobić to już dawno, po śmierci Normana._

_\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie za to obwiniać, prawda?! – Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści, coraz bardziej zagniewany. – Po wszystkim nie mogłeś nawet na mnie patrzeć..._

_\- Nie mogłem, ale nie dlatego, że cię obwiniałem. Po prostu, kiedy na ciebie patrzyłem, widziałem tamten moment w restauracji... Normana w paszczy Fredbeara, krzyki... Z tego samego powodu nie potrafiłem patrzeć na Fredbeara i Springbonniego. Wiele razy usiłowałem ci to wyjaśnić i przeprosić. – Zwiesił głowę. – To ja byłem odpowiedzialny za Normana. Jako ojciec i jako szef ochrony. To ja powinienem go pilnować... A także zauważyć, że przesadzasz z dokuczaniem mu. Nie zrobiłem tego. Dlatego, przede wszystkim, to ja jestem winien. Jako ojciec, jako opiekun i pracownik pizzerii._

_Nastała chwila milczenia, podczas której przewiercany spojrzeniem Mike'a William wpatrywał się w podłogę, walcząc z napływający wspomnieniami. Może gdyby wtedy wykazał się większą czujnością, zareagował na czas, nie tylko Norman żyłby, ale i tamta czwórka? Może uniknęliby tego piekła?_

_\- A gdybym ci powiedział, że Norman nie umarł? Że nadal tu jest, na tym świecie? – zapytał Mike._

_William spojrzał na syna. Czy ten do końca oszalał?_

_\- Że co?_

_\- Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale Norman żyje. Tak jak Ian, Vince i reszta – chłopak brzmiał poważnie. W zielonych oczach nie sposób było się dopatrzyć chociażby śladu wesołości czy złośliwości, podobnie jak w ponurej twarzy. – To wszystko... To wszystko jest po, żeby znów mógł być razem z nami. Oczywiście nie od razu, do tego trzeba wielu testów i przygotowań, ale jeżeli wszystko się uda, znowu będzie taki jak przedtem. A może nawet lepszy. A kiedy to się stanie, przywrócimy też pozostałych..._

_Nie... Nie mógł tego słuchać. To było ponad jego siły._

_\- Skończ pieprzyć! – William przerwał mu, uderzając z całej siły dłonią w blat. Rząd brudnych kubków i łyżeczek rozdzwonił się, dodając gestowi dramatyzmu. – To chore. Nie dość, że wmanewrowałeś mnie w zabójstwo, potworne, brutalne zabójstwo, to jeszcze teraz opowiadasz jakieś bajdy? Nie masz sumienia? Nie masz dla mnie w ogóle litości?!_

_\- Mówię prawdę! – tak jak on wcześniej, Mike uderzył dłonią w blat. Ponownie rozdzwoniła się orkiestra nieumytych naczyń. – Obiecałem Normanowi, że to wszystko naprawię i poskładam go z powrotem. I mam zamiar dotrzymać słowa. A może ty nie zrobiłbyś tego dla niego?_

_\- Nie. Nie zrobiłbym. – Spojrzał synowi prosto w oczy. – Zarówno życie jak i śmierć powinny być szanowane. Zasługują na szacunek. Jedno jak i drugie. Żywi powinni być chronieni przed przedwczesnym odejściem z tego świata, a zmarli powinni móc spocząć w spokoju. Szczególnie Norman, po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, nim nas opuścił. Taki jest porządek rzeczy. Przywracanie do życia... Niektórych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie powinno się robić. Poza tym, nawet gdybyś jakimś cudem go wskrzesił, a może nawet i swoich kolegów, nie wymazałbyś cierpienia, które wywołałeś. Zdrady, której się dopuściłeś wobec mnie. Lat, które rodzice tamtych dzieciaków będą musieli spędzić bez nich. Nie mówiąc o pani Gargallo... Jej nie wskrzesisz, prawda?_

_\- A czemu miałbym ją wskrzeszać? – Mike spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zbity z tropu._

_William pokręcił głową. Ten durny chłopak nic nie wiedział. Właściwie sam by nic nie wiedział, gdyby nie podsłuchał w sklepie rozmowy sąsiadek kobiety. Z jej powodu kupił dwie butelki wódki... Bo wątpił, że na trzeźwo wytrzyma dziś ze sobą._

_\- Zastrzeliła się wczoraj wieczorem. Nie wytrzymała tego wszystkiego, upiła się, wsadziła strzelbę do ust i pociągnęła za spust. – Spojrzał na stojącą na blacie flaszkę. Na razie nieodkręconą. – Gdyby nie to, że Olivia nie mia nikogo innego, sam bym tak zrobił._

_Mike rozwarł usta, ale po chwili je zamknął, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. I wystraszonego. Jednak po chwili odzyskał rezon._

_\- Może nie naprawię wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie pozwolę, żeby Norman umarł. Poskładam go z powrotem, tak jak obiecałem, nieważne, czy w to wierzysz, czy nie._

_Chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł głośno trzaskając drzwiami._

_Wiliam sięgnął po flaszkę, osunął się na podłogę i odkręcił butelkę. Ostry zapach alkoholu uderzył go w nozdrza._

_Michael miał urojenia. Wierzył, że może przywrócić brata do życia, tak jak i swoich kolegów... Powinien trafić do szpitala, pod opiekę psychologa. I psychiatry. Leczyć się. Otrzymać profesjonalną pomoc, żeby już nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Jednak nie było na to szans. Wątpliwe, aby chłopak sam się zgłosił, zaś on nie mógł go do niczego zmusić. Gdyby wszystko wyjawił, zyskałby tym tylko wyrok więzienia, zaś Mike pewnie wyparłby się zbrodni i pozostał wolny. A Olivia... Olivia albo trafiłaby do sierocińca, albo pod opiekę obłąkanego brata. Jedna ewentualność gorsza od drugiej._

_Postukał palcami w szklaną powierzchnię. Miał wrażenie, że wpadł w pułapkę bez wyjścia. Że cokolwiek nie zrobi, i tak to obróci się przeciw niemu. Czuł się samotny. Bezradny._

_Nie mając siły nawet na płacz, przytknął spękane usta do butelki i przechylił ją. Palący płyn wypełnił mu gardło, niosąc nadzieję na chociaż kilka godzin nieświadomości. Pustki bez bólu, goryczy i wyrzutów sumienia_."

Gorycz, bezradność i samotność. Coleen rozumiała je, w końcu towarzyszyły jej przez większość życia. Nie pojmowała za to uczucia jakim Afton darzył Mike'a. Troski, jaką czuł w stosunku do chłopaka, mimo tego, co ten zrobił. O miłości wolała nie wspominać, ta stanowiła dla niej czystą abstrakcję. Coś, co przytrafia się innym. Nigdy nikogo nie kochała i nigdy nie była przez nikogo kochaną. Nikomu na niej nie zależało. Nie tak naprawdę. Gdyby miała kogoś takiego jak Afton, ojca, który troszczyłby się o nią, dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa...

Nie. Wolała o tym nie myśleć, bo natychmiast zalewał ją żal. I gniew na myśl o Michaelu, który miał dosłownie wszystko i to zaprzepaścił. Zrobił sobie rozrywkę z dręczenia młodszego brata, czym doprowadził do tragedii, a potem wbił ojcu nóż w serce, wmanewrowując mężczyznę w morderstwo. Zniszczył dobrego, delikatnego człowieka, który kochał go nad życie. Nie pojmowała tego. Nie chciała tego pojąć.

Już dawno przekonała się o tym, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe, ale gdy los przypominał jej o tym i to w taki sposób... To bolało. Cholernie bolało. I budziło drzemiący pod warstwą spokoju gniew.

Dalsze wspomnienia mężczyzny mogła nazwać gorzką codziennością. Szarymi dniami wypełnionymi rozmaitymi sposobami zabijania bólu (głównie alkoholem i rozmaitymi lekami nasennymi), stanowiącą czysty obowiązek pracą oraz Olivią. Po tym wszystkim, co miało miejsce, skupił całą swoją uwagę na niej, na tym, żeby była szczęśliwa i bezpieczna, stając się przy tym nadopiekuńczym. Trzynastolatka kiepsko to znosiła, podobnie jak ciężką atmosferę w domu. Ewidentnie czuła, że stało się coś złego i że Mike ma z tym coś wspólnego. Właściwie to Afton nawet nie musiał wynajdywać dziewczynie dodatkowych zajęć, żeby ta nie przebywała zbyt często z bratem – sama go unikała. Tak jak i domu rodzinnego, spędzając większość czasu u Rozenbergów. Po śmierci Normana bardzo zbliżyła się do dwunastoletniej Mary. Obie stały się niemal nierozłączne, chociaż zwykle nawet niewielka różnica wieku przeszkadza szkolnym dzieciakom w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni. Ale nie im. Wydawałoby się, że nikt ani nic nie może rozdzielić tej dwójki.

Aftonowi brakowało towarzystwa córki, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że dziewczyna spędza czas z Rozenbergami. Uważał przyjaciela za lepszy przykład do naśladowania niż siebie, a małą, rezolutną Mary kochał niemal jak własne dziecko. Kiedy Olivia przebywała pod opieką Rozenberga, czuł, że jest bezpieczna. Bezpieczniejsza niż z nim – ojcem niedołęgą. Rozenberg znowu...

Henry „Mr. Fazbear" Rozenberg okazał się niezwykle troskliwym facetem. Widział, że jego przyjaciel radzi sobie coraz gorzej, a to, że ten przestał zabiegać o uwagę córki, najwyraźniej uznał za wysoce alarmujący objaw, bo zaczął robić to za niego. Organizował wspólne wycieczki tatusiowie-córki, wypady do kina, grille. Często też pomagał mu w codziennych obowiązkach. Stanowił podporę na jaką Afton – w swoim mniemaniu – nie zasługiwał.

Tak, William nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego przyjaciela niż Henry Rozenberg. Cierpliwego, troskliwego, godnego zaufania. Dlatego kolejne wydarzenia okazały się dla niego tak bolesnymi.

„ _Olivia wyjechała wraz z klasą na kilkudniową, szkolną wycieczkę, a William pił. Znowu. Kiepsko znosił samotność, a jeszcze gorzej samotność, dla której jedyną alternatywą było towarzystwo syna. Dlatego też godzinę temu zaopatrzył się we flaszkę czystej i uciekł do zagraconego garażu, gdzie siedząc w samochodzie, słuchał muzyki i pociągał z butelki. Pił powoli, nie tak, aby spić się na umór, tylko utrzymać stały, przyjemny poziom procentów we krwi. Alkohol pomagał mu oderwać się od rzeczywistości, a płynące z radia przeboje jego młodości zawracały myśli ku przyjemniejszym, szczęśliwszym czasom. Pełnym śmiechu dniom, kiedy jego żona żyła i była zdrowa, a on z uśmiechem i odwagą patrzył w przyszłość, która zdawała się nieść ze sobą nieskończone spektrum możliwości._

_Spokojny, nieco nieobecny uśmiech błąkał się po jego ustach, jednak stan rozmarzenia nie mógł trwać w nieskończoność. Po pierwsze każda flaszka prędzej czy później się kończy. Po drugie alkohol odwadnia, co zwykle kończy się palącą potrzebą skorzystania z toalety. Ta nawiedziła go wcześniej niż potrzeba znalezienia kolejnej butelki. Złorzecząc, wstał z miękkiego siedzenia i z lekka chwiejnym krokiem, ruszył w stronę toalety. Wracając, przechodził koło kuchni, właśnie wtedy usłyszał dobiegający z niej głos. Dziewczęcy głos. Pełen napięcia._

_\- ...znaczy wujek Will to skądś przyniósł?_

_\- Tak._

_Zwolnił kroku i ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. Przy okrągłym, kuchennym stole siedzieli Mary i Michael. Mike miał zmartwioną minę, a Mary wlepiała spojrzenie w leżący na blacie stary, wojskowy kompas, zaciskając nerwowo dłoń na rąbku kraciastej koszuli. Obok dziewczynki stała do połowy opróżniona szklanka niebieskawego, przypominającego płyn do chłodnicy napoju._

_Odwiedziny Mary w ich domu nie należały do rzadkości, nawet pod nieobecność Olivii. Henry nie raz posyłał do nich małą z wekami, wiedząc, że odkąd Olivia zaczęła stołować się w szkole, poza weekendami domowe posiłki są u nich rzadkością. Czasami wpadał wraz z córką, urządzając wspólny obiad i pilnował, aby przyjaciel opróżnił talerz do końca. Dlatego jej obecność teoretycznie nie powinna zaniepokoić Williama. Jednak tym razem... Coś w tej scenie, w tym jak Mike i Mary ze sobą rozmawiali, w niepokoju na krągłej, otoczonej mahoniowymi włosami buzi dziewczynki sprawiło, że przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz._

_Coś tu było nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Niestety poprzez opary alkoholu nie potrafił skojarzyć, co dokładnie._

_Nagle Michael podniósł na niego wzrok. Spojrzenie chłopaka zmroziło go. Było takie... nieludzkie. Chłodne. Bezlitosne. Wtedy zrozumiał_

_Ten... ten kompas. Widział go w telewizji, „zaginiony" chłopak wojskowego, Ian, miał go przy sobie. Ponoć nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał. Napój... Sok... Nie kupował tego, a Mike prawie nigdy nie pił niczego poza wodą i herbatą. NIGDY nie pił niczego, co miało nienaturalny kolor. Henry znów nie posłałby mu czegoś sztucznie bawionego, prędzej koktajl z brokułów bądź coś równie paskudnego, a zarazem zdrowego._

_Zdjęty grozą, poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Nie, nie, nie, nie!!! To nie mogła być prawda! Tylko nie to, tylko nie to, tylko nie to...!_

_Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach pojawił się lęk. Nim zdążył zareagować, wstała, porwała leżący na stole kompas i wybiegła tylnymi drzwiami._

_\- Nie, stój! – przerażony krzyknął za nią, lecz było to bezsensowne._

_Drzwi trzasnęły, a Mary pędziła ile sił w nogach Bóg wie gdzie, nieświadoma tego, co właśnie zaszło. Co naprawdę zaszło._

_Dygocząc, spojrzał na nieludzko opanowanego Mike'a, nadal spokojnie siedzącego przy stole._

_\- Coś ty zrobił?! – wrzasnął na chłopaka. – Coś ty, do kurwy nędzy zrobił?!_

_\- To, co musiałem. – Sięgnął po pozostawioną przez dziewczynkę szklankę. – Nie martw się, to nie zostawi śladów._

_William spojrzał na syna ze wstrętem, zaklął szpetnie i ruszył w pogoń za dziewczynką. Niestety jego kondycja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, a w dodatku był pijany. Po przebiegnięciu niecałych dwudziestu metrów złapała go potworna zadyszka, oblał pot, a serce zaczęło szaleńczo kołatać. Nie miał szans z szybkonogą dwunastolatką. Ale musiał ją dogonić. MUSIAŁ. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby... Nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Śmierć tamtych dzieciaków mógł jakoś przecierpieć, ale gdyby coś się przytrafiło Mary... Henry oszalałby, a on zaraz potem. Dlatego biegł dalej, mimo że płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, przed oczami wirowały mroczki, a dziewczynka z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się oddalała._

_Nagle potknął się o wystającą płytę chodnikową i runął jak długi, obijając sobie kolana, łokcie, odzierając ręce, tłukąc brodę. Nim się podniósł, Mary zniknęła mu z oczu._

_Znalazł się na krawędzi paniki. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że dziewczynka popędziła na policję. Pal licho, że prawdopodobnie oznaczałoby to dla niego odsiadkę, miał to gdzieś. Fakt, że gdyby z małą zaczęło się dziać coś złego, gliniarze natychmiast zadzwoniliby na pogotowie. Jeżeli nie... Było po dziewiętnastej, w dodatku zbierało się na burzę – niebo okryła gruba warstwa ołowianych chmur, a wokół panował głęboki mrok – więc ulice świeciły pustkami, więc..._

_Nie. Mary na pewno pobiegła na policję. To mądra dziewczyna. Musiała tam pobiec... Szkopuł w tym, że najbliższy posterunek znajdował się dość daleko, pół godziny drogi szybkim marszem._

_Zadrżał, a oczy wypełniły mu łzy._

_Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa syna: to nie zostawi śladów. Przestraszony zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał pojęcia, co takiego wypiła Mary. Możliwe, że było to coś niewykrywalnego albo coś na co nie istniało lekarstwo..._

_Nie, nie mógł tak myśleć. Musiał ją znaleźć. Znaleźć i zadbać, żeby nic się jej nie stało. W przeciwnym razie... W przeciwnym razie..._

_Potrząsnął głową, usiłując zebrać się w sobie, po czym rozejrzał się wokół, desperacko szukając czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Czegokolwiek..._

_Samochód. Zaparkowany na poboczu stary Lincoln w kolorze głębokiego fioletu, kluczyki w stacyjce, drzwi niezamknięte. Taki widok mógłby dziwić, ale w ich dzielnicy kradzieże, włamania i tym podobne praktycznie się nie zdarzały. Wielu ludzi nie zamykało na noc drzwi domów, a zostawianie otwartych samochodów... Cóż, zdarzało się to rzadziej, ale się zdarzało._

_Zawahał się. Wiedział, że był pijany. Wiedział, że jazda samochodem – kradzionym samochodem – po opróżnieniu prawie całej flaszki wódki to kurewsko głupi pomysł. Jednak nie mógł zostawić Mary i wrócić do domu, jakby nic się nie stało. Po prostu nie mógł, pal licho konsekwencje._

_Wszedł do wozu, odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie._

_W pierwszej kolejności pojechał w stronę komisariatu policji, uważnie patrolując wszystkie okoliczne drogi, którymi mogła pobiec dziewczynka, potem udał się pod dom Rozenbergów, ale też bez efektów. Wewnątrz nie było ani jej, ani – co go nieco zaskoczyło – Henry'ego. W akcie desperacji pojechał do pizzerii._

_Prostokątny, kolorowy budynek z daleka rzucał się w oczy, szczególnie podświetlony bilbord przedstawiający animatronicznych śpiewaków. Przez wielkie, zajmujące większą część ścian okna doskonale było widać szalejące w środku dzieciaki, na przeszklonych drzwiach wisiał znak „ZAMKNIĘTE – REZERWACJA". Najwyraźniej rodzice jakiegoś dzieciaka byli na tyle zamożni, żeby wynająć cały lokal na imprezę dla niego i jego kolegów._

_Gdyby William dokładnie się nie rozglądał, przeoczyłby ją – skuloną obok śmietnika drobną, dziewczęcą sylwetkę, spowitą w niebieską bluzę zlewająca się pomalowaną na identyczny kolor ścianą._

_\- Kurwa..._

_Mała musiała przybiec tu, chcąc znaleźć pomoc w restauracji ojca, stanowiącej jej drugi dom. Niestety drzwi były zamknięte, a wewnątrz panował taki hałas, że nikt nie słyszał dobijającego się do drzwi dziecka. Nim ktokolwiek ją zauważył, świństwo, którym napoił ją Michael, zaczęło działać._

_Gdy zatrzymał wóz przed restauracją, pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły spadać na ziemię z ołowianych chmur, a w oddali rozległ się cichy grzmot. Kiedy otwierał drzwi wozu, lało już jak z cebra. Nim dotarł do dziewczynki był przemoczony do suchej nitki._

_Przerażony kucnął przy Mary i chwycił dziewczynkę za ramiona, delikatnie nią potrząsając. Pod wpływem dotyku dziewczynka wydała z siebie cichy jęk, po czym powoli, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem podniosła głowę, spoglądając na niego._

_Z ust Williama wydobyło się pełne strachu i zaskoczenia westchnienie. Twarz dwunastolatki przypominała oblicze upiora. Białka otoczonych ciemnym sińcem oczu okryła sieć granatowych żyłek, skóra nabrała trupiego koloru, a usta spękały. Do tego ta dziwna niebieskoszara ciecz, spływająca po policzkach, wypływająca z uszu i nosa..._

_Uderzył go w nozdrza znajomy, nieco słodkawy, metaliczny zapach. Z miejsca zrozumiał co to za ciecz. Krew. To niebieskie cholerstwo, które Mike podał Mary, zmieniło barwę jej krwi. Sprawiło, że krwawiła na niebiesko. Że płakała niebieskimi, krwawymi łzami. Co... Co to kurwa było?_

_\- W-wujek? – wydukała dziewczynka. Jej głos był cichszy nawet od szeptu._

_\- T-tak, to ja – odpowiedział, bezowocnie usiłując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. – Chodź kochanie, pojedziemy do szpitala. Tam ci pomogą._

_\- Nie pomogą. Ja umieram wujku._

_W łagodnym głosie dziewczynki dźwięczały żal, lęk, ale też spokój i pewność. Nie wytrzymał. Dygocząc jak galareta, padł na kolana. Już nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać łez, tylko ostentacyjnie płakał._

_\- Nie! To nie prawda. Ty nie możesz umrzeć. Nie możesz, rozumiesz?! – krzyknął, potrząsając nią. – Pojedziemy do szpitala i wszystko będzie dobrze!_

_\- Wujku ja... Ja przepraszam... Ja myślałam, że to ty, a to Mike. Powinnam wiedzieć. Ty zawsze byłeś... byłeś dobry..._

_Zamilkła. Głowa dziecka opadła, struga niebieskiej krwi wypłynęła z rozchylonych ust, drobne ciało zwiotczało, a oczy znieruchomiały._

_Z gardła Williama wydobył się donośny, nieludzki skowyt. Objął dziewczynkę, posadził sobie na kolanach i tuląc do piersi, kołysał w ramionach, jakby mogło jej to w pomóc. Uzdrowić. Przywrócić do życia._

_\- Nie jestem dobry kochanie, nie jestem. Nie jestem, nie jestem... – powtarzał raz po raz jak mantrę głośno szlochając._

_Nie miał pojęcia jak długo tak trwał. Jak długo trzymał w objęciach córkę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kolejne dziecko, które zginęło przez niego. Bo chociaż nie on zabił, on był winien. Gdyby dwa miesiące temu zrobił to, co słuszne i zadzwonił po policję, zamiast usiłować ukryć zbrodnię syna, nikt nie musiałby umierać. Wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Niestety zbyt bał się utraty kolejnego dziecka, bólu jaki mogłoby to mu przynieść. Egoizm, lęk i ojcowska miłość przysłoniły mu rozsądek. Teraz za to płacił. Stał się mimowolnym mordercą, Mike potworem, a wszystko wokół, całe jego życie, sypało się jak domek z kart. Zmieniało w piekło na Ziemi._

_Wszystko zniszczył. Zawiódł siebie, Henry'ego, Mary, a nawet Mike'a. Powinien wcześniej zauważyć, że z chłopakiem jest coś nie tak. Jakoś stanowczo zadziałać. Tymczasem jak ostatni mięczak wciąż rozpamiętywał śmierć Normana, zachowywał się w stosunku do Mike'a jak nadopiekuńcza matka, a nie ojciec i zwyczajnie miał nadzieję, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. No to się JAKOŚ ułożyło._

_Spojrzał w twarz leżącej w jego ramionach dziewczynki. Patrzyła na niego szeroko rozwartymi, orzechowymi oczyma, wymazaną niebieską posoką buzię wykrzywiał wyraz udręki. Do tego te rozchylone usta, jakby właśnie chciała powiedzieć mu coś bardzo ważnego._

_\- Nie jestem dobry. Jestem słaby. Słaby i głupi. - Odgarnął z twarzy dziewczynki mokre włosy. Lejący jak z cebra deszcz obmywał bladą buzię z niebieskiej posoki._

_Wstał, wziął Mary na ręce i ruszył w stronę zaplecza pizzerii. Tam, tuż obok tylnych drzwi, delikatnie położył dziewczynkę na leżących obok kartonach, robiąc z nich coś na wzór materaca. Pod jej głowę podłożył worek na śmieci wypełniony makulaturą z niszczarki do papieru. Delikatnym ruchem zamknął rozwarte oczy, czule pocałował blade czoło._

_\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, a po policzkach spłynęły mu gorące łzy żalu._

_Chciałby zadzwonić na policję. Chciałby wyznać wszystko i ponieść karę. Odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobił, za ciąg wydarzeń, który zainicjował. Niestety nie mógł. I nie chodziło tym razem o Oliwię, tylko o Michael'a. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że to Mike otruł dziewczynkę. Skazano by jego, nie chłopaka, a wtedy ten zostałby sam. Obłąkany. Niebezpieczny. Bez nadzoru._

_Patrzył na leżące na posłaniu z kartonów nieruchome ciało i chciał odejść. Wiedział, że musi odejść. Niestety nie mógł. Nie mógł jej ot tak zostawić samej w tym deszczu, pośród śmieci. Porzucić w ciemną, burzową noc._

_Nagle w udręczonym, przeżartym alkoholem umyśle pojawiła się myśl – Marionetka._

_Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu do Pizzerii dostarczono nowe animatroniki, tak zwane zabaweczki. Dziewczynki zwariowały na ich punkcie. Olivia upodobała sobie biało-różową lisicę, a Mary Marionetkę – przypominającą kościstego mima lalkę-pajaca. Dość upiorną jego zdaniem. Czarne ciało, biała, przypominająca maskę twarz, zastygłe w szerokim, rozwartym uśmiechu czerwone usta, czarne oczy o białych źrenicach, nienaturalnie długie kończyny. Odstręczająca. Mające w zamyśle czynić ją sympatyczną czerwone policzki, białe pasy na goleniach i przedramionach oraz trzy, białe guziki nie pomagały, przeciwnie. Szczęśliwie brzydactwo zwykle siedziało w wielkim, ucharakteryzowanym na ogromny prezent pudle, skąd wyłaniało się tylko, gdy jakiś dzieciak wygrał główną nagrodę w jednej z gier – Marionetka mu ją wręczała. Tu niepokojący wygląd animatronika się przydawał – oszalałe ze szczęścia kilkulatki natychmiast pokorniały widząc przed sobą wielkiego, Czarnego Luda. Wszystkie dzieci, a nawet nastolatki, darzyły marionetkę zaprawionym strachem respektem. Jednak Mary ją uwielbiała. Po godzinach pracy pizzerii nieraz przesiadywała długie godziny w kąciku nagród bawiąc się robotem._

_Niewiele myśląc, podszedł do tylnych drzwi i wyważył je solidnym kopniakiem – zabezpieczający je zamek nigdy nie należał do najmocniejszych. Rozwarły się w asyście głośnego trzasku, uderzyły w stojące za nimi mopy i szczotki, robiąc potworny rumor. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Lejący z coraz większą siłą deszcz, grzmoty, głośna muzyka i rozwrzeszczane dzieciaki skutecznie zagłuszyły hałas, którego narobił._

_Nie przejmując się niczym, ruszył poprzez ciemne korytarze prosto do kącika nagród, wyjął z pudła Marionetkę – cholernie ciężką, jak się okazało – i dźwigając robota, wrócił do Mary. Na miejscu ułożył kukłę obok dwunastolatki, tak, aby ta ją obejmowała. Teraz dziewczynka nie była sama, aczkolwiek nadal bolało go, że musi zostawić dziecko na deszczu. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie zanieść Mary do środka, na zaplecze – w końcu już sobie utorował drogę – ale nie wydawało mu się to właściwe. Pracownicy pizzerii przeżyliby potworny szok, znajdując zwłoki córki swojego szefa wewnątrz. Poza tym nie chciał narobić Henry'emu kłopotów. Starczyło, że policja powiązała „zniknięcie" tamtych dzieciaków z lokalem._

_Żałował, że w pobliżu nie ma czegoś – palety, drewnianego pudła, kawałka blachy, czegokolwiek – z czego mógłby zrobić dla dziewczynki prowizorycznej osłony od siekącego deszczu._

_\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał po raz kolejny, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i powlókł do wozu._

_Nie pamiętał, jak dostał się do domu. Jak przez mgłę kojarzył, że odstawił samochód tam, skąd go wziął, a potem szedł pieszo, ale nic poza tym. Zresztą nadal mało co do niego docierało. Lodowate zimno przemoczonych ubrań, ból zmęczonych biegiem mięśni, pieczenie podrażnionych łzami oczu... Wszystko było jakby na zewnątrz, poza nim. Zniknęły gdzieś zarówno emocje, jak i doznania cielesne, pozostała jedynie pustka. Pustka i pragnienie, aby to wszystko się skończyło. Aby on sam się skończył. Zniknął. Obrócił w nicość i nie musiał już nigdy więcej myśleć ani czuć._

_Jak w transie ruszył korytarzem w stronę swojej sypialni, mając nadzieję, że zaśnie, a kiedy się obudzi, wszystko to okaże się tylko popieprzonym koszmarem. A jeżeli nie... że się nie obudzi wcale._

_\- No i jak? – dobiegł go z tyłu głos syna. – Będzie spokój czy może zrobiłeś coś głupiego._

_Powoli się odwrócił. Ubrany w spodnie od pidżamy i podkoszulek Mike stał na środku pogrążonego w mroku korytarza ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, spoglądając na niego z wyższością. Jak nauczyciel na niepokornego uczniaka. Na przystojnej, młodzieńczej twarzy nie można było dostrzec nawet śladu skruchy czy żalu z powodu tego, co się stało. Nawet cienia poczucia winy._

_Kiedy tak patrzył na chłopaka coś w nim pękło. Przeskoczyło. W ciągu ułamka sekundy ogarnęła go wściekłość jakiej nigdy w życiu nie czuł. Gorąca i rwąca jak wzburzona rzeka lawy podsycana nienawiścią. Nienawidził po raz pierwszy. Nienawidził własnego syna, którego kochał. Nienawidził chłopaka, z którym dziesięć lat temu budował karmniki dla ptaków, z którym odrabiał zadania domowe, dla którego szył przebrania na szkolne przedstawienia. Nienawidził obłąkanego potwora, który zasługiwał na śmierć._

_Bez słowa rzucił się na syna. Skoczył na niego jak dzikie zwierzę, przewrócił i zaczął szaleńczo okładać pięściami. Jednak Mike nie pozostał mu dłużny. Kiedy pierwsze zaskoczenie minęło, chłopak wyprowadził solidny cios prosto w bok głowy ojca, który go zamroczył. Na krótką chwilę. Akurat na_ _tyle, aby Michael zdążył wstać i w ostatniej chwili przyjąć postawę obronną, która jednak nie uchroniła go przed potężnym ciosem w podbrzusze. Na uderzenie odpowiedział kolejnym uderzeniem._

_Rozgorzała regularna walka. Michael był młody, silny i wysportowany, a w dodatku trenował zapasy. Tymczasem William od tygodni niedojadał, wlewał w siebie litry alkoholu, słabo sypiał no i nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w walce - nawet w szkole nigdy się nie bił, chociaż nie należał do słabiaków. Jednak miał po swojej stronie gniew. Wściekłość. Czystą, zaprawioną zasłużoną nienawiścią agresję. Dlatego zadawał ciosy raz za razem jak szaleniec, nie zważając na te, które otrzymywał, chociaż po kilku chwilach miał złamany nos i rozbity łuk brwiowy. To nie on, tylko Mike cios za ciosem, krok za krokiem cofał się, usiłując uciec._

_Walka przeniosła się z korytarza do kuchni, gdzie nie tylko pięści poszły w ruch, ale tez naczynia, butelki i garnki. William okładał syna wszystkim, co tylko mu wpadło w ręce, a ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna złapał ciężką, żeliwną patelnię i solidnie grzmotną nią Mike'a w głowę. Chłopak zachwiał się i upadł, a William chwycił za wielki nóż do mięsa, usiadł na nim okrakiem, wziął zamach i..._

_Ostrze zatrzymało się ułamek milimetra od gardła przerażonego Michaela. William chciał go zabić. Powinien go zabić. Zabić, napisać list wyjaśniający wszystko, zadzwonić po policję, a potem strzelić sobie w łeb. Zakończyć to wszystko. Niestety nie potrafił. Gdy patrzył w szeroko rozwarte, zielone oczy syna, nie widział potwora tylko chłopca jakim ten był przed laty. Dziecko, które uczył jeździć na rowerze, któremu opatrywał stłuczone kolana i czytał do snu. Swojego małego chłopca._

_Poczuł płynące po policzkach łzy._

_Opuścił nóż i wstał, świadom, że przegrał ze samym sobą. Spojrzał synowi prosto w oczy._

_\- Twój dziadek miał zwyczaju nazywać mnie beksą i mięczakiem. Po latach muszę przyznać mu rację – mruknął rzucając nóż w kąt zrujnowanej kuchni. – Jednak, jeżeli jeszcze raz coś komuś zrobisz... Jeżeli skrzywdzisz jeszcze jakieś dziecko albo dorosłego... Wtedy... Wtedy naprawdę cię zabiję. Ciebie, a potem siebie i dopilnuję, żebyś wraz ze mną poszedł prosto do piekła._

_Wycieńczony psychicznie, fizycznie, zbolały i przegrany powłócząc nogami, ruszył do swojego pokoju. Jednak nim opuścił kuchnię zgarnął z blatu flaszkę wódki._ "

Afton przeżył śmierć Mary znacznie gorzej niż mimowolne zabójstwo kolegów syna. Również jej efekty okazały się dla niego dużo bardziej toksyczne. Tym bardziej, że już nie aplikował sobie żadnych znieczulaczy, co zagłębiająca się w jego wspomnienia Coleen odczuła na własnej skórze. Butelka, którą opróżnił w noc śmierci małej Rozenberg, była ostatnią, jaką wypił. Od tamtej pory nie tknął nawet kropli alkoholu, skupiając się na pilnowaniu Mike'a, któremu ograniczył swobodę na wszystkie znane sobie sposoby. Chłopak – prawdopodobnie wystraszony groźbą ojca – nie oponował. Po szkole wracał prosto do domu, jadł obiad i zamykał się w swoim pokoju, który opuszczał jedynie wychodząc do łazienki lub kuchni.

Kolejne wydarzenia nasuwały Coleen na myśl jedynie dwa słowa: koszmarna groteska. Bo też tylko groteską i koszmarem można było nazwać to, jak Afton całymi dniami pocieszał po śmierci córki załamanego Rozenberga. Jego i Olivię, bo dziewczynka straciła najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nie, nie przyjaciółkę. Siostrę. Po śmierci Normana nastolatka właśnie tak traktowała Mary. Zdesperowana zastąpiła zmarłego braciszka jego rówieśniczką, którą los jej również odebrał.

Nienawidził siebie za to. Za to, że nie może wyznać prawdy, oddać Mary sprawiedliwości. Że musi kłamać, zachowując się jak ostatni dwulicowy skurwysyn. W dodatku sam nieustannie cierpiał. Noc w noc prześladowała go śmierć dziewczynki i jej ostatnie słowa. To, jak nazwała go dobrym, jak go przeprosiła, jakby to ona zrobiła coś złego, nie on. W efekcie bardzo rzadko sypiał, a jeżeli udawało mu się zasnąć, to budził się zalany łzami. Kawałek po kawałku pożerały go wyrzuty sumienia i tęsknota. Cholernie brakowało mu Mary. Jej zaraźliwego optymizmu i rezolutności, dzięki którym, mimo że tkwił w piekle, potrafił się uśmiechnąć. Dopiero, gdy ją stracił, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była dla niego ważna. Jak bardzo była „jego" dzieckiem.

Samopoczucia Aftona bynajmniej nie poprawiało toczące się śledztwo i wypytujący wszystkich o wszystko gliniarze. O dziwo zarówno on jak i Mike ponownie byli poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Towarzysząca burzy ulewa zatarła wszelkie ślady, nagrania z monitoringu pizzerii też na nic się zdały – kamery uchwyciły jedynie męską sylwetkę. Właściciel „pożyczonego" wozu nie zorientował się, że ten zniknął na parę godzin. Nawet to, że na drugi dzień zarówno on jak i Mike byli pobici, udało mu się wytłumaczyć idiotyczną historyjką, że nocą przypadkiem oboje wzięli siebie nawzajem za włamywaczy. Jak na ironię, zamiast nich oberwał Rozenberg – policja błyskawicznie, chociaż nieco na siłę powiązała śmierć Mary z mającymi miejsce dwa miesiące wcześniej „zniknięciami" i samą restauracją, co sprowadziło na kierownictwo Fazbear Entertainment kłopoty. W dodatku jednemu gliniarzowi nie spodobało się, że dziewczynkę znaleziono w objęciach jej ulubionego robota. Stwierdził, że to ojciec ją zabił, a potem – nękany wyrzutami sumienia – położył obok niej Marionetkę. Był na tyle bezczelny, aby powiedzieć to Rozenbergowi prosto w twarz. W efekcie Afton po raz drugi w życiu miał ochotę kogoś zamordować. Co prawda tym razem nie posunął się do przemocy fizycznej, ale tak naskoczył na gliniarza, że ten podkulił ogon i uciekł.

Los wydawał się chcieć jak najbardziej udręczyć zmagającego się ze śmiercią córki i prowadzonym śledztwem Rozenberga, serwując mu kolejne kłopoty w pizzerii. Nowe animatroniki zaczęły przejawiać niepokojące, niezaprogramowane im zachowania. Zawieszały się, patrząc na dorosłych, rozwierały paszcze i drżały. Czasem nawet chwytały ich za ręce i ubrania, i nie puszczały, póki nie odcięto im zasilania. Chociaż dzieci uwielbiały nowych, elektronicznych artystów – wobec nich animatroniki o dziwo zachowywały się normalnie – zarząd odbierał coraz liczniejsze skargi. W końcu postanowiono: animatroniki serii Zabaweczki zostaną wycofane i zniszczone. Wszystkie za wyjątkiem Marionetki, która jako jedyna zachowywała się normalnie. Poza tym, ze względu na Rozenberga, chyba nikt nie miałby odwagi wysłać Marionetki na szrot.

Olivia nie przyjęła dobrze wieści o zniszczeniu zabaweczek. Uwielbiała animatroniczną białą lisicę, Foxyette, czy też Mangle jak ją nazwała obsługa. Spędzała wraz z Mary długie godziny, składając ją do kupy. Otóż Foxyette została dostarczona nim w pełni ją ukończono, przez co jej obudowa i kończyny były bardzo łatwe do demontażu, co niejednokrotnie wykorzystywały dzieci, rozbierając ją na części. Oczywiście potem robota poprawiono, ale do tego czasu zdążył się dochrapać pseudonimu „Mangle" i stać ukochaną układanką Olivii. Oraz pamiątką po zmarłej przyjaciółce.

Parę dni później, o czwartej rano u drzwi Aftona pojawiła się para policjantów, jednak nie po to, aby go skuć i oskarżyć o otrucie Mary. Zamiast tego ponurzy i bardzo oficjalni poinformowali go o wypadku w pizzerii. Olivia włamała się do środka, chcąc wykraść Mangle. Niestety w animatroniku –częściowo już zdemontowanym, ale niepozbawionym zasilania – doszło do spięcia i ten ugryzł dziewczynkę. Co prawda nacisk szczęk robotów nie był tak silny jak mechanicznego Fredbeara, ale zęby lisicy przypominały kołki. Rozmach z jakim kłapnęła paszczą wystarczył, aby przebiły czaszkę dziewczynki.

Świat Aftona rozsypał się w drobny mak. Koszmar powrócił z podwójną siłą.

Zrozpaczony najbliższe cztery dni spędził w szpitalu przy łóżku córki, rozpaczliwie modląc się, aby ta otwarła oczy. Niestety Olivia nie odzyskała przytomności. Czwartego dnia, dokładnie w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, umarła. Cicho i spokojnie. Zgasła jak świeca, a wraz z nią ostatni powód Aftona do życia.

Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał tego. Jak tylko lekarze opuścili salę, aby mógł się w spokoju pożegnać z córką, wstał, poszedł do toalety, rozbił lustro, wziął jeden z odłamków, zamknął się w jednej z kabin i podciął sobie żyły.

Uratowano go. Zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem i przedłużającą się nieobecnością Mike powiadomił lekarzy, a ci go odnaleźli i połatali.

Po tym zdarzeniu Afton wylądował w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie nieustannie szprycowano go antydepresantami i rozmaitymi, kolorowymi pigułkami oraz poddawano psychoterapii będącej psychoterapią tylko z nazwy. Dlaczego? Bo pierw w ogóle odmawiał współpracy, a potem – dokładnie tak jak Coleen – nie mając wyboru, kłamał. Wreszcie po niecałych sześciu miesiącach uznano go za niestanowiącego dla siebie zagrożenia i wypuszczono.

Za murami szpitala zaopiekował się nim zarząd Fazbear Entertainment, drżący ze strachu, że ten „narobi smrodu", oskarżając restaurację o śmierć dziecka. Kolejnego dziecka. Z tego samego powodu wcześniej firma pokryła koszty pogrzebu Olivii oraz jego leczenia, a teraz ofiarowała mu posadę nocnego stróża. Półetat płacony jak cały plus rozmaite dodatki.

Afton zyskał coś na start, w dodatku – jak zwykle – mógł liczyć na Rozenberga, który nie zamierzał opuścić przyjaciela, mimo, że sam jeszcze nie pozbierał się po śmierci Mary. Mężczyzna niemal codziennie dzwonił do niego, starał się też wpadać z wizytą co najmniej raz na dwa tygodnie. Sprawdzał czy ten sobie jakoś radzi. Prawdopodobnie jemu samemu pomagało to utrzymać fason, w końcu znaną prawdą jest, że zajmując się cudzymi problemami, łatwiej jest ignorować własne.

Tak, Rozenberg był dobrym przyjacielem. Najlepszym. Jednak Afton bynajmniej nie cieszył się z jego troski. Uważał, że nie zasługuje na nią, że Henry powinien przede wszystkim zająć się sobą, nie nim. Jednak głównym powodem, dla którego wizyty i telefony przyjaciela zamiast podnosić go na duchu, wywoływały dokładnie odwrotny skutek, stanowił Michael. Chłopak towarzyszył Rozenbergowi niemal na każdym kroku, doradzając mu, wspierając go... manipulując nim. Bezradny Afton z obrzydzeniem i niedowierzaniem patrzył jak jego syn pociąga za sznurki mężczyzny stając się jego przyjacielem, powiernikiem i swego rodzaju zastępstwem dla Mary. Dla dziewczynki, którą zabił.

Mike – rozsądny, przystojny i inteligentny – szybko zaczął robić karierę w Fazbear Entertainment. Kiedy Afton wyszedł z szpitala, pracował dorywczo w biurze zarządu, a grube ryby zastanawiały się, czy nie zainwestować w chłopaka i nie posłać go na studia, a potem wcielić w swoje szeregi. Rozenberg popierał tę ideę. Nie krył się też z tym, że zamierza w odległej przyszłości zrobić z Michaela swojego następcę. Dziedzica. To była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką obwieścił Aftonowi, kiedy ten opuścił zakład psychiatryczny. Że zajął się „jego zdolnym chłopakiem". Żeby nie martwił się o przyszłość syna, bo on już wszystkiego dopilnuje. Że przed Mike'em świat stoi otworem.

Po równi przerażony i załamany Afton zorientował się, że trafił do świata, w którym Michael trzyma wszystkie karty, a on jedyne, co może zrobić, to bezradnie patrzeć. Patrzeć, milczeć i czekać na śmierć. Bo tym właśnie stało się jego życie. Szarą, pozbawioną radości rutyną i pokornym czekaniem ma koniec. Modleniem się, aby ten nadszedł jak najszybciej.

Rutyna Aftona składała się głównie z bezmyślnego oglądania telewizji, długich, nieprzespanych nocy i pracy, którą wykonywał nadspodziewanie dobrze, ale niezwykle mechanicznie. Wiecznie ponury i milczący nie był nazbyt popularny wśród kolegów – przeważnie szczawików zaraz po szkole średniej – których dodatkowo odstręczała jego przeszłość. Słyszał jak po kątach mówią, że jest ojcem dzieciaka, który padł ofiarą „ugryzienia z osiemdziesiątego siódmego". Coleen nieco dziwiło, że już wtedy pracownicy pizzerii używali znanej jej z gier etykiety „ugryzienie z osiemdziesiątego siódmego", jaką obarczono zdarzenie, szczególnie że wszystko miało miejsce ledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Sam Afton nie reagował na to ani zdziwieniem, ani goryczą. Wyniszczony psychicznie, tkwiący w emocjonalnym limbo, nie przejmował się cudzymi słowami. Nie obchodziły go ani one, ani dziwne spojrzenia, ani to, jak ludzie sztywnieli na sam jego widok, zupełnie jakby śmierć dziecka była czymś zaraźliwym. Obeszły go za to pogłoski, które przypadkiem usłyszał w dwa miesiące po swoim zatrudnieniu. Irracjonalne plotki o tym, jakoby wędrujące po korytarzach pizzerii animatroniki usiłowały dopaść nocnych stróżów, czemu towarzyszyły rozmaite „nadnaturalne" zjawiska. Niepokojące obrazy, dźwięki, omamy.

Sam nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego szeptane po kątach plotki dwudziestoletnich, bojących się własnego cienia smarkaczy go obeszły. Może dlatego, że tyczyły animatroników, w których niecały rok temu umieścił kolegów syna? Owszem, maszyny odrestaurowano, unowocześniono i nieco przemodelowano, ale były zbudowane na tych samych szkieletach, z tej samej materii.

Jak dotąd Aftonowi nie udało się zaobserwować polujących robotów, bowiem te – wedle opowieści młodzików – zaczynały nękać stróża dopiero po dwóch-trzech dniach przebywania z nim, zaś on, zatrudniony na półetat, pracował w systemie dwa na dwa. Owszem, nawet na jego zmianach maszyny wędrowały swobodnie po korytarzach lokalu, w czym – jak się Coleen dowiedziała z jego wspomnień – nie było nic dziwnego. Otóż wewnętrzna sieć elektroniczno-elektryczna animatroników stanowiła – jak na tamte czasy – wyjątkowo skomplikowany, zaawansowany i delikatny układ. Aby go nazbyt mocno nie obciążać i zabezpieczyć przed ewentualnymi awariami, należało rozładować wewnętrzne baterie robotów przed ich ponownym naładowaniem. Zostawianie animatroników włączonych na noc, było najprostszym rozwiązaniem. Dlatego też te nieustannie krążyły po budynku i nikt nie miał z tym większego kłopotu.

Jak dotąd.

Korzystając z tego, że jeden z jego młodszych kolegów pochorował się, Afton wziął jego godziny z zamiarem dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się potencjalnie morderczym maszynom. W założeniu miał pracować dwa tygodnie bez przerwy, jednak już pięć dni starczyło mu, żeby dać wiarę pogłoskom. Animatroniki naprawdę z dnia na dzień robiły się coraz bardziej agresywne. Pierw, niby przypadkiem, wpadały na niego podczas obchodów, usiłując przyprzeć do ściany i przydusić... A może nawet zadusić. Potem próbowały go stratować. Znienacka przechodziły z chodu w pełny bieg i pędziły wprost na niego. Szczególnie często robił to Foxy, przy czym szaleńczo wymachiwał zastępującym prawą dłoń hakiem. W końcu usiłowały się wedrzeć do biura, a nawet bezpośrednio atakowały, jeżeli miały ku temu okazję.

Afton nie dbał o swoje życie – nie miał o co – jednak niemożliwe do logicznego wytłumaczenia zachowanie maszyn przeraziło go. Jeszcze mógłby jakoś to wszystko sobie poukładać, gdyby nie... Gdyby nie te dźwięki. Kiedy nocami animatroniki przechodziły obok niego bądź usiłowały się wedrzeć do biura ochrony słyszał to: ciche jęki, urywane krzyki, płacz, błagania o pomoc. Głosy jeszcze nie męskie, ale już nie chłopięce. I jeden dziewczęcy. Ten dobiegający z Chicki.

Musiałby być idiotą, żeby nie skojarzyć faktów. Żeby nie przypomnieć sobie słów Michaela, o przywracaniu do życia. Nie miał pojęcia, o co dokładnie w tym chodzi, ale wiedział dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, że nie jest to nic dobrego, po drugie, że Mike na pewno maczał w tym w tym palce. Dlatego też usiłował wyciągnąć prawdę z syna, niestety ten uparcie pozostawał poza jego zasięgiem. Widywał chłopaka tylko i wyłącznie w towarzystwie Rozenberga lub innych osób postronnych, a nieliczne chwile, kiedy zostawał z nim sam na sam były bardzo krótkie. Wystarczające, aby zadał Michaelowi parę niewygodnych pytań, ale nie, żeby zmusił go do odpowiedzi. Po raz kolejny w starciu z synem był bezradny.

Afton, nie mogąc wymusić żadnych odpowiedzi od Mike'a, uznał animatroniki za opętane. Konkluzja, że Michael jakimś diabelskim sposobem uwięził dusze swoich kolegów w metalowych powłokach, wydawała się wtedy równie logiczna, co abstrakcyjna. Niestety nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Na tamtą chwilę pomysł, że maszyny naprawdę żyły, że zabite przez niego nastolatki stały się nową formą istnienia, stanowczo przekraczał zakres jego pojmowania. A może nawet wyobraźni.

Obierając swoją teorię za pewnik uznał, że musi to wszystko naprawić. Uwolnić dzieciaki z duchowego więzienia. Niestety nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, JAK to zrobić. Jednak musiał chociażby spróbować – był im to winien za odebranie życia. Poza tym „nawiedzone' maszyny z dnia nadzień robiły się coraz groźniejsze dla pracujących w pizzerii nocnych stróżów.

W końcu doszło do nieszczęścia: jeden z pracujących na nocnej zmianie mężczyzn, dwudziestojednoletni Kyle, przepadł bez wieści. Uznano, że po prostu porzucił pracę i wyjechał Bóg jeden wie gdzie, jednak Afton znał prawdę. Animatroniki go dopadły. Dopadły, zabiły, a ktoś – prawdopodobnie Michael – zatarł ślady.

Wiedział, że musi uwolnić dusze dzieciaków z robotycznych klatek, nim dojdzie do kolejnego nieszczęścia, niestety nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Rozważał czy nie pozwolić im się złapać i zabić, bo – jak przypuszczał – to właśnie jego szukały, atakując stróżów. Swojego mordercy. Niestety nie miał gwarancji, że to pomoże, a gdyby zginął, nie byłoby już nikogo, kto wiedziałby, co się dzieje. Dlatego pod presją czasu zdecydował się na drugie rozwiązanie – postanowił zniszczyć animatroniki.

Kiedy naszedł czas jego następnej zmiany, przyjechał do pracy godzinę wcześniej, złapał za siekierę i porąbał maszyny na kawałki. Na początku wyglądało na to, że plan, chociaż prosty i prymitywny, się powiódł: zniszczone roboty pozostawały nieruchome i nie przejawiały jakichkolwiek paranormalnych właściwości. Do czasu. Jak tylko wybiła północ, niczym w horrorze wstały i wspólnie ruszyły w pościg za Aftonem, mimo swego okropnego stanu. Zagoniły go do rupieciarni, gdzie – dokładnie jak w grze – zdesperowany przywdział niezdatną do noszenia powłokę Springbonniego, która okazała się śmiertelną pułapką.

Dalsze wydarzenia Coleen oglądała w swego rodzaju przyspieszonym skrócie, który mogła przyrównać do przewijania z podglądem – błyskawicznie następujące po sobie obrazy i dźwięki składające się w spójną, ale pozbawioną doznaniowo-emocjonalnego tła historię. Nie dziwiła się takiemu rozwiązaniu – wszystko, co widziała, odpowiadało temu, co wcześniej opowiedział jej Afton, dlatego pełny przekaz byłby tylko stratą czasu. Właściwie to cieszyła się z tej niespodziewanej kompresji. Mężczyzna przelał na nią już tyle bolesnych, całkowicie obcych jej emocji, że naprawdę wolała nie wiedzieć, co czuł spotkawszy Mary-Marionetkę, ani jak przyjął to, co spotkało jego wnuki. Nie chciała się tego nawet domyślać.

W końcu retrospekcyjny pokaz slajdów ustał, a obrazy minionych zdarzeń ustąpiły zniekształconemu przez łzy widokowi jej pokoju. Wzdrygając się wewnętrznie, Coleen powróciła do teraźniejszości.

\- To na razie wszystko – usłyszała swój ochrypły, ciężki od emocji głos. Afton naprawdę kiepsko zniósł starcie z przeszłością. – Jeżeli masz jakieś pytania, odpowiem na nie jutro, a teraz wybacz, ale...

Nie musiał dokańczać. Rozumiała i to aż za bardzo. Zresztą sama nie była po tym wszystkim ani w nastroju, ani w stanie do rozmów. Czuła się emocjonalnie wyżęta, a w głowie kłębiły jej się dziesiątki niespokojnych myśli. Jednak jedno musiała Aftonowi przyznać – potrafił przekonywać. Jak szlag potrafił.

Swoją drogą, ciekawiło ją, czy po „wyznaniu" tego wszystkiego, poczuł chociaż częściową ulgę. Owszem, wspomnienia mężczyzny były potwornie bolesne, nawet bardziej niż jej własne, ale, podobnie jak ona, nigdy nie miał sposobności podzielić się tym, czego doświadczył. Sama, gdy pokazała mu swoje wspomnienia, wyrzuciła z siebie te wszystkie toksyczne myśli, uczucia i obrazy, poczuła się lepiej. Owszem, Afton nie chciał tego robić, nie chciał nawet mówić o minionych wydarzeniach, ale niejednokrotnie to, czego nie chcemy, jest właśnie tym czego potrzebujemy. Czy było tak i teraz? Nie potrafiła określić.

Westchnęła w głębi swego skołowanego umysłu. Wspomnienia Aftona mogła spokojnie określić jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, jakich doświadczyła, ale teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, że mówił prawdę, a jego intencje były szczere... Prawdopodobnie szczere. Jednak nadal nie wierzyła, że jej pomoże i uratuje z piekła, w którym tkwiła. Po pierwsze wątpiła, aby kiedykolwiek zyskał taką możliwość, a po drugie... Cóż, na pewno CHCIAŁ jej pomóc. Ocalić. Może nawet naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić, w końcu sprawiał wrażenie porządnego faceta. Niestety świat tak nie działał. Wiedziała, że gdy przyjdzie mu wybierać pomiędzy polowaniem na Michaela i jego wspólników, a rozprawieniem się z jej ojcem i jego świtą, wybierze to pierwsze. Nie żywiła o to żalu. Mało tego – zamierzała mu pomóc. I tak nie miała nic do stracenia. Poza tym, jak już powiedziała Aftonowi, z chęcią umoczy paru skurwysynów nim dopadnie ją nieuniknione.


	8. VII Genetyka umysłów

Powroty do przeszłości nigdy nie były dla Williama łatwe. Zawsze odbijały się na jego psychice. W czasach, kiedy jeszcze miał swoje ludzkie ciało i – co ważniejsze – tętno, pomagał sobie alkoholem. Czy też raczej „pomagał". Niestety obecnie alkohol stanowczo odpadał. Z wielu względów. Zresztą i tak prawdopodobnie nie pomógłby, bo teraz problemu nie stanowiły ból i wyrzuty sumienia, a wstyd i niepewność. Owszem, wspomnienia nadal bolały, a wczorajsze przeżywanie wszystkiego od nowa stanowiło istną torturę, ale otrząsnął się z tego. Nadspodziewanie szybko. Dzisiaj znowu czuł się nieco... Lżejszy? Może tego właśnie potrzebował. Skonfrontować się z minionymi wydarzeniami, poukładać je sobie, zamiast w kółko wypierać, rozpaczliwie skupiając się na teraźniejszości.

Przeszłość. Wstydził się jej. Do tej pory głównie przed samym sobą, bo nikt, za wyjątkiem Mary, nie znał jego historii. Teraz poznała ją Coleen i to z pierwszej ręki. Współodczuwała z nim emocje, współdzieliła myśli. Znała wszystkie skazy. Wiedziała... Wiedziała jak bardzo słabym, ułomnym i tchórzliwym jest człowiekiem. Nie, nie człowiekiem. Osobą. Człowiekiem już od dekad nie był. Odkąd „zginął" w tym cholernym kostiumie.

Miał się czego wstydzić. Miał też prawo bać się tego, jak Coleen zareaguje na wszystko, co zobaczyła. Czy w ogóle zechce z nim rozmawiać. W końcu jego wspomnienia... Ta mała już wystarczająco dużo przeszła, a on tylko dołożył jej cierpień. Czuł to. Czuł jej emocje, jej ból i wzburzenie, gdy wraz z nim przeżywała najgorsze momenty jego życia. Naprawdę nie chciał tego. Z drugiej strony od samego początku dał jej możliwość ucieczki, odwrócenia się od tego wszystkiego. Jednak dziewczyna nie skorzystała. Wytrwała do samego końca. Chciała wiedzieć. Wiedzieć wszystko. Rzecz w tym, że wiedza bywa przekleństwem. Trucizną.

Przez pierwszą połowę dnia był kompletnie rozkojarzony. Nieustannie wybiegał myślami do czekającej go rozmowy z nastolatką, analizując rozmaite scenariusze. W efekcie wszystko leciało mu z rąk. Ubrał sukienkę na lewą stronę, wypłukał usta wodą kolońską prokuratora, niemal spóźnił się na autobus, a w schronisku przeżył starcie z gigantycznym półkrwi bernardynem, który postanowił zrobić sobie z niego lizawkę. Olbrzym lizał go przez bity kwadrans nim nie wyciągnął go spod wielkiego cielska jeden z pracowników schroniska. Postawny, bardzo rozbawiony chłop, który nie omieszkał mu uświadomić, jak wielkie szczęście ma – zwykle psisko w nieco bardziej „romantyczny" sposób okazywało swoje uczucia, ze względu na co ledwie tydzień wcześniej postanowiono czworonoga wykastrować.

Cóż, może i William uniknął bardzo nieprzyjemnej „randki", jednak i tak był obśliniony, a w dodatku śmierdział psim żarciem. W efekcie, po powrocie do domu Lesinskych, nim zasiadł do konsoli NVR, musiał wziąć szybki prysznic. Szybki, ale bardzo dokładny. Dopiero potem, czując się mniej więcej jak istota ludzka, skoczył w otchłanie neurowirtualnej rzeczywistości, po to, aby z człowieka ponownie przeobrazić się w karykaturalnego królika o bardzo poplątanej przeszłości.

Dokładnie tak jak przedtem zmaterializował się w wirtualnym pokoju Coleen, w miękkim fotelu. Dziewczyna siedziała po turecku na łóżku, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Z ciekawością, a jednocześnie niejakim dystansem. Niepewnością. Sam się czuł niepewnie. I niezręcznie. Nastolatka wiedziała o nim prawie wszystko, podobnie jak on o niej, chociaż praktycznie w ogóle się nie znali. Rozmawiali ze sobą ledwie raz, o ile to, jak dziewczyna nakrzyczała na niego, w ogóle można uznać za rozmowę. Nie żeby nie miała powodu krzyczeć.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią w milczeniu, nie mając pojęcia jak zacząć. Zresztą i Coleen nie paliła się do tego.

\- I... I co o tym myślisz? – zapytał w końcu.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Ponuro. Gorzko. Ciut ironicznie. „Brudny" Harry Callahan mógłby się uczyć od niej uczyć.

\- Posrana historia. Mniej niż moja, mimo wątku paranormalnego, ale o wiele bardziej bolesna.

\- To znaczy, że zgadzasz się na współpracę?

Ponownie krzywy uśmiech, jednak tym razem z dodatkiem smutku. Zrozumiał od razu – nadal nie wierzyła, że jej pomoże. Z jednej strony nie dziwił się, ale z drugiej... Krzywdzone raz po raz, wyzute z nadziei dziecko... To bolało. Bolało go samo patrzenie na nią, na jej bezradność i ukryty za krzywym uśmieszkiem smutek. Oraz budziło gniew. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej pragnął odzyskać ciało Springtrapa i rozerwać Lesinsky'ego na strzępy. Wyrwać mu kończyny jedna po drugiej, a potem zacisnąć metalowe dłonie na czaszce i ściskać dopóty, dopóki nie usłyszy trzasku...

Naprawdę zaczynał mieć coraz większe problemy z gniewem.

\- Powiedziałam, że jeżeli przekona mnie pan do swojej wersji, to pomogę panu. Powiedzmy, że ma pan wspaniały dar przekonywania. Wręcz niespotykany.

\- Cieszy mnie to. Chociaż wolałbym uniknąć tej formy przekazu.

Spojrzała na niego, jakby chciała jakoś skomentować jego słowa, jednak po chwili wahania, zrezygnowała. Zamiast tego zmieniła temat.

\- Pokazał mi pan swoją przeszłość, ale przemyślenia na jej temat i wnioski, do jakich pan doszedł to zupełnie inna sprawa. Dlatego też mam sporo pytań. W trakcie pewnie pojawią się kolejne. I przemyślenia z mojej strony. Nie będzie to dla pana miłe... – Westchnęła ciężko, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się wahanie. – Jest pan pewien, że jest gotów na rozmowę o tym wszystkim, po wczorajszym?

\- A ty na rozmowę o twoim ojcu?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Mój ojciec to moja teraźniejszość, coś czym cały czas żyję. Skoro nie popadłam jeszcze w kompletny obłęd i mam jakikolwiek kontakt z rzeczywistością, to mogę o nim rozmawiać bez problemu.

Tak... Pod tym względem mała miała gorzej od niego. Musiała nieustannie przywoływać przeszłość, aby nie powielać już raz popełnionych błędów. Grać tak, aby jej nieostrożność nie odbiła się na postronnych osobach. Nieustannie, dzień w dzień. Do tego miała w perspektywie przyszłość, jaką ojciec zamierzał jej zafundować.

Naprawdę chciałby skręcić kark temu sukinsynowi.

\- Odpowiem na wszystkie pytania – mruknął. – Jeżeli masz jakieś spostrzeżenia, mów. Nawet jeżeli wydają ci się one głupie, niepotrzebne czy bolesne. Obecnie znajduję się w takim położeniu, że jestem w stanie wysłuchać wszystkiego, co ma chociaż mikroskopijną szansę mi pomóc.

„ _Mnie i im_ " – pomyślał, wracając wspomnieniami do zabitych przez siebie dzieciaków i tych wszystkich, o których się dowiedział. Dla ich własnego dobra, miał nadzieję, że już nie żyją, ale nie wątpił, że zastąpiły je nowe. Ofiary tego cholerstwa, które – na dobrą sprawę – nie wiadomo czemu miało służyć.

\- Dobrze... - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś. – To może zacznijmy od czegoś głupiego, co nie daje mi spokoju, tak na rozgrzewkę. Dlaczego, na początku istnienia restauracji Fredbeara pracownicy zakładali powłoki animatroników, skoro były niebezpieczne? Nie prościej było kupić zwykłe przebrania?

Uśmiechnął się ... Czy raczej uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby twarz Glitchtrapa posiadała względnie ludzką mimikę. Nawet gdy był stróżem w pizzerii, niejednokrotnie pytano go o to. Wystarczył jeden wypadek, żeby rozbuchać ludzką ciekawość do wprost niespotykanych rozmiarów

\- Bo nie były niebezpieczne, a przynajmniej nie dla nas. Trzeba było się naprawdę natrudzić, żeby przypadkiem zwolnić któryś z zatrzasków wewnątrz kostiumów. Zahaczyć ubraniem i parokrotnie porządnie pociągnąć pchając rękę czy nogę do środka na siłę. Zdarzył się tylko jeden taki idiota, po którego wypadku zaprzestaliśmy używania powłok i kupiliśmy normalne przebrania. I tak, byłoby prościej i bezpieczniej, gdybyśmy takich używali od samego początku. Niestety startując nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu funduszy, a potem zawsze było coś pilniejszego do zrobienia. Sprawdzająca się prowizorka niechętnie jest wymieniana. Jeżeli chodzi znowu o kostium Springbonniego, ten w którym... Cóż, to nie był kostium, tylko niemal w pełni animatroniczna powłoka w ogóle nieprzeznaczona do noszenia. Zresztą na pewno pamiętasz, że zakładając ją nadziałem się na niejeden wystający element i jeszcze nim zatrzaski puściły, przypominałem ofiarę szalonego nożownika. Założyłem ją w akcie desperacji, mając nadzieję, że jakimś cudem nic złego się nie stanie, a przynajmniej nic BARDZO złego. Niestety, koniec końców skończyłem jak dzieciaki, które ukryłem w powłokach.

\- Jakim cudem trafił pan do Fazbear Fright? W końcu Springtrap zawierał pana zwłoki, prawda? Wystawianie trupa w taki sposób podpada pod profanację. Nie wspominając o tym, że zabił pan człowieka, który pana znalazł.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o to, jak trafiłem do domu strachów, po zabiciu tamtego faceta, to nie mam pojęcia. Jak sama wiesz z moich wspomnień, straciłem wtedy świadomość na dłuższy okres czasu. Zresztą od wypadku ta miała w zwyczaju rwać się jak stary film... Myślę, że ktoś miał cel w tym, aby tam mnie umieścić. Stare animatroniki, te... Te, którymi zabiłem dzieciaki, część zabaweczek... Zbierano je tam. Na wystawie były tylko puste powłoki, maski, fragmenty endoszkieletów, ale w pomieszczeniu technicznym, znajdowało się o wiele więcej. Składano je, w sensie dzieciaki. Znaczy animatroniki. Po to, żeby stały się kolejnymi eksponatami, a przynajmniej tak myślał właściciel tego interesu. Niestety, jak były już niemal gotowe, wybuchł pożar, a roboty zniknęły. Co prawda z tamtych zdarzeń pamiętam jedynie urywki, ale nie wierzę w przypadki. Już nie. – Westchnął ciężko. – Jeżeli zaś chodzi o to, czemu wystawiono trupa na widok publiczny... Cóż, moje zwłoki nie wyglądały jak zwłoki. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu, ale rozkład ciała najwyraźniej wymknął się prawom natury. Ani ono zgniło, ani nie wyschło przeobrażając się w mumię. Zamiast tego, po początkowym normalnym rozpadzie przeszło w coś w rodzaju gumy... Kauczuku? Nie mam pojęcia jak to określić. W każdym razie, uznano, że jakiś dowcipniś o skrzywionym poczuciu humoru, zatrzasnął wewnątrz Springbonniego żelowego, jeszcze niezastygłego do końca żelowego manekina. Taki model tego, co by mogły zrobić z człowiekiem kostiumy sprężynowe, gdyby naprawdę istniały.

\- Czyli pana zdaniem, ktoś we Fazbear Fright zbierał nawiedzone animatroniki... Znaczy te żywe. Ma pan pomysł kto, prócz Mike'a? I po co?

\- Po co? Pojęcia nie mam. Na myśl przychodzi mi tylko bełkot Mike'a o przywracaniu do życia... Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że sam żyję, nieważne w jakiej formie, raczej nie powinienem nazywać tego bełkotem. Jednak, co dokładnie zamierzał... Co zamierza, pozostaje mi tylko zgadywać. Podobnie jak to, kto może być jego wspólnikiem. Bo wspólnika musi mieć i to od początku. Co najmniej jednego. Sam nie zdołałby tego wszystkiego przygotować. Tym bardziej, że zabaweczki też były, a może nadal są, ożywione. Nawet nie licząc Mary to już ósemka dzieci. O ile swoich kolegów mógł łatwo oszukać, to resztę... Nie wyobrażam sobie tego. Że sam mógłby ich zabić. Zabić ich ciała, a jaźnie przenieść do animatroników.

\- Jak się domyślam, pomysłu, jak to robi, też pan nie ma?

\- Nie. – Spojrzał jej w oczy. Przypatrywała mu się z uwagą. – Chociaż sądzę, że chodzi tu o animatroniki. Że muszą być jakoś... zmodyfikowane. Przeklęte? Dopóki nie spotkałem Mary-Marionetki, przychodziły mi na myśl rozmaite rytuały, dziwne obrzędy. Ale jej śmierć nie była zaplanowana. Mało tego. Ciało zostało znalezione zaraz na drugi dzień, w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej ją zostawiłem. Wątpię też, aby Mike zdołał się skontaktować ze swoimi wspólnikami, kimkolwiek oni nie byli... Nie są. To nie były czasy, kiedy każdy miał przy sobie telefon komórkowy. Nie wszyscy mieli nawet stacjonarne, wbrew temu, co pokazują filmy z tamtego okresu. Natomiast w czasie burz, jak tamtej nocy, zakłócenia i zerwania linii stanowiły coś normalnego. Szczególnie u nas, na przedmieściach.

\- A co się stało z Normanem? Widział pan Fredbeara po tym, jak został pan został pan Springtrapem?

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Wiedział, że to pytanie prędzej czy później nadejdzie, jednak liczył na później.

\- N-nie. I szczerze mam nadzieję, że to, co mówił Michael o wskrzeszeniu go to mrzonki, bełkot szaleńca. Że pomylił Normana z jakimś innym dzieciakiem, którego jeden z jego wspólników wcielił we Fredbeara. Norman... Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłby tkwić latami w ciele robota. Cierpieć przez całe dekady. Jak w tych przeklętych grach...

\- Ym...

Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Siedziała na skraju łóżka, pochylona do przodu, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Zaciskała usta, myśląc o czymś intensywnie. O czymś nieprzyjemnym.

\- Jak chcesz coś powiedzieć to mów. Nie hamuj się – zachęcił ją. – Nawet jeżeli ma mnie to zaboleć.

\- Ja... - zaczęła niepewnie. – Myślałam o tym wszystkim. Cały wczorajszy wieczór i większość dzisiejszego dnia. No i sądzę, że akurat w tym aspekcie gry się nie mylą. Norman został wcielony w Fredbeara. Mało tego. Sądzę, że wszystko zostało zaplanowane na długo przed jego wypadkiem... Znaczy to, żeby ludzi zamykać w mechanicznych ciałach, nie żeby akurat jego to spotkało. To akurat był wypadek. To, co pan powiedział o animatronikach... Zgadzam się z tym. To też wskazuje na to, że Norman może tkwić we Fredbearze czy też Golden Freddym, jak go potem nazwały gry. No i jego koszmary...

Spojrzała na niego wymownie, a zarazem niepewnie. Wyraźnie wahała się, czy powinna mówić dalej.

\- Co z nimi? – zapytał, zachęcając ją, chociaż już wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się to, co usłyszy.

\- Chociaż to daleko idąca teoria, przypuszczam, że po wypadku, jak jeszcze żył, mógł już być związany z Fredbearem. Stąd te koszmary. Po tym wszystkim Fredbeara umieszczono wraz z animatronikami w pomieszczeniu technicznym, prawda? Zatem, jeżeli, dajmy na to, potrafił widzieć oczami Fredbeara, a do tego trauma...

Wiliam wyprostował się. Przypomniał sobie jedną z nielicznych wizyt w restauracji po wypadku Normana. Przelotnie widział wtedy Fredbeara. Wrzucony jak śmieć do pomieszczenia technicznego, siedział w kącie wspierając się o leżącego na podłodze Springbonniego. Patrzył wprost na stojące naprzeciw niego animatroniki. Wielkie, zwierzokształtne roboty. On siedział, one stały. Z tej perspektywy musiały wydawać się ogromne. W dodatku w pomieszczeniu nieustannie panował albo mrok, albo ciemność. Nie wspominając o tym, że już wtedy animatroniki miały w zwyczaju same z siebie drgać i wydawać dźwięki, póki napięcie nie zeszło z akumulatorów. Nie wędrowały, jak po tym, kiedy je odnowiono, ale mimo to potrafiły naprawdę przerazić nagle obracając się lub zaczynając śpiewać. Dla panicznie bojącego się ich dziecka, którego głowa została niemal zmiażdżona przez mechanicznego śpiewaka taki widok musiałby być prawdziwym koszmarem. Niestety wszystko pasowało.

\- ... to tylko hipoteza, w dodatku mocno nad wyraz, ale...

\- Nie, to bardzo prawdopodobne – przerwał jej. – Wyjaśnia gwałtowne pogorszenie jego stanu. Lekarze mówili, że będzie dobrze, powinno być dobrze, ale... – westchnął – ale nie było. W dodatku, kiedy miał koszmary, nawet po przebudzeniu, zdarzało mu się nie reagować na to, co się wokół działo. Nawet na dotyk. Zupełnie jakby był gdzie indziej. Ciekawe, czy gdybym się uparł i kazał zniszczyć Fredbeara...

Przypomniał sobie jak niedługo po wypadku syna zawitał do niego Henry, pytając, czy powinni zezłomować Fredbeara. Powiedział wtedy „nie". Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie winił maszyny, której mechanikę znał aż nazbyt dobrze – w końcu sam pomagał ją budować. To tak jakby winić nóż za to, że ktoś nim dźgnął drugą osobę. Po drugie, wiedział jak wielką sympatią przyjaciel darzył mechanicznego stwora. Henry zaprojektował jego wygląd, dobrał mu głos i sceniczną osobowość, którą później przejął Freddy.

Może, gdyby wtedy postąpił inaczej, Norman nadal żyłby...

\- Możliwe, że uratowałoby to Normana, a możliwe, że tylko pogorszyłoby sprawy. Albo oba na raz – Dziewczyna uciekła wzrokiem. Wyraźnie nie leżało jej podnoszenie trudnego dla niego tematu. – Trudno ocenić. W końcu nie wiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia. Wszystko to jest abstrakcyjne, niemal nierealne. Nawet to, że współdzielę z panem ciało. Chociaż dzieje się to tu i teraz, chociaż jestem tego świadoma, to nadal... Trochę mam wrażenie, że trafiłam do jakiegoś filmu paranormalnego z elementami science fiction.

\- Masz rację. Czuje się podobnie i to od kilkudziesięciu lat. I mimo, że już trzykrotnie zmieniłem formę istnienia tkwiąc w tym paranormalnym bagnie, nadal nie znam zasad, jakimi to się to rządzi – westchnął ciężko. – Mam tylko poszlaki. Domysły. Niczego konkretnego. Nie wiem nawet jak trafiłem do wirtualnej rzeczywistości.

\- A ma pan pomysł, dlaczego, kiedy obudził się pan w piwnicy, był pan w pełni świadomy i ruchomy, chociaż później na zmianę ogarniał pana dzienny, świadomy bezwład, albo nocny „tryb bestii"?

\- Przypuszczam, że to, co mnie kontrolowało, potrzebowało czasu, aby nabrać mocy. Szczególnie „tryb bestii", bo bezwładności w ogóle nie potrafiłem się przeciwstawić. Prawdopodobnie wtedy, w piwnicy, odzyskałem zmysły właśnie nocą. Kilka godzin później padłem na podłogę jak marionetka bez sznurków, więc pasowałoby. Gdy bezwładność minęła, pojawiła się agresja, a świadomość zaczęła momentami zanikać. Na początku potrafiłem z tym walczyć, ale potem... Cóż, rzadko wiedziałem, co się nocą ze mną dzieje. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Fazbear Fright funkcjonowało ze mną w środku. Jak mnie kontrolowano. Może na początku wcale nie było tam stróżów nocnych? W końcu kamery i alarmy przeciwwłamaniowe robiły robotę. Albo ci zwyczajnie siedzieli w swojej kanciapie zamknięci na cztery spusty i bezpieczni? Trudno powiedzieć. Dopiero mniej więcej na rok przed podpaleniem nauczyłem się temu przeciwstawiać, na tyle, aby wiedzieć, co robię. Niekoniecznie to kontrolować, ale chociaż wiedzieć. Władzę nad ciałem odzyskiwałem bardzo rzadko. Zwykle na nie dłużej niż pół godziny.

Dziewczyna powoli skinęła głową. Przez chwilę milczała, wszystko analizując.

\- Nie wiem czy to pytanie do pana, ale... Marionetka. Mary. – Spojrzała mu w oczy. – W grach nieustannie jest ukazywana jako ta, która opiekowała się zabitymi. Która dała im życie. Dlatego też wielu graczy uznawało ją za pierwszą zabitą. Wiem, że może nie powinnam się czepiać tego motywu, bo wiele rzeczy w grach zostało przekłamanych lub przerysowanych... Dajmy na to pana rola w tym wszystkim. Albo, z banalniejszych spraw, mechanizm rozpoznawania twarzy zabaweczek, który w tamtych czasach nie istniał, bo ze względu na poziom ówczesnej technologii istnieć nie mógł. Jednak to bardzo wyraźny i powtarzający się motyw. Tak jak słowa „poskładać z powrotem", które zostały wielokrotnie użyte w czwartej części serii i późniejszych, a które okazały się należeć do Michaela. Czy to, w jaki sposób Mary została odzwierciedlona w grach ma jakieś znaczenie? Może wspominała coś?

\- Nie. Chociaż zauważyłem, że Elizabeth i tamten stwór stawali się jakby spokojniejsi, kiedy znajdowała się w pobliżu. Jej obecność działała na nich kojąco. No i też jako jedyna ze wszystkich nigdy nie znajdowała się we władzy nocnej agresji, a z czasem samodzielnie pokonała dzienny paraliż, dzięki czemu zdołała uciec z pizzerii. Była inna niż reszta. Może na nich jakoś wpływała, sprawiała że stawali się mniej agresywni? Nie wiem. – Westchnął ciężko. – Była o wiele bardziej w tym wszystkim zorientowana niż ja. Kiedy gniłem w Fazbear Fright, ona przeprowadzała własne śledztwo. Mała spryciula.

\- Odkryła coś?

\- Tak. Po pierwsze to, do czego sam doszedłem: że zniknięcia i „nawiedzenia" animatroników dalej mają miejsce. Dziwne zachowania robotów zdarzały się co jakiś czas. Nigdy nie były jednak tak wyraźnie i tak długotrwałe, aby zaowocowało to jakimiś nieprzyjemnymi plotkami wśród klientów czy skargami. Jednak, krążąc niczym cień wokół pizzerii nasłuchałem się tego i owego od pracowników. Wędrowałem od jednej do drugiej. Zauważyłem też, że w ich sąsiedztwie, nie bezpośrednim oczywiście, występuje zwiększona ilość zaginięć. Głównie dzieci i młodzieży, ale nie tylko. Tym razem jednak zaginionymi nie były dzieciaki z dobrych rodzin, ale głównie małoletni uciekinierzy z domów, bezdomni, ćpuny... Ludzie, którymi mało się kto interesował, poza ich środowiskiem, do którego przelotnie należałem. Ubrany w szmaty, z zasłoniętą twarzą i okularami słonecznymi przesłaniającymi oczy wyglądałem niemal jak jeden z nich. Oczywiście przykuwałem wzrok swoją budową i wzrostem, ale nie na tyle, żeby któryś z „normalsów", jak nazywało zwykłych ludzi towarzystwo, mnie zaczepił. Znowu oni... Cóż, bezdomni są na tyle rozsądni, by nie zaczepiać faceta, który wygląda, jakby mógł im dosłownie urwać łeb. Ale też nie stronią od takich i dość swobodnie rozmawiają między sobą, to tego i owego się nasłuchałem. Dość, aby połączyć kropki. Mary znowu rozpracowała to dużo głębiej, aczkolwiek i ona nie znalazła odpowiedzi na najważniejsze pytania. Odkryła, że gnoje stojący za tym wszystkim siedzą nie tylko w Fazbear Entertainment i Afton Robotics. Pomoc społeczna, szpitale, firmy transportowe, magazynierzy, firmy utylizacyjne, policja. Wszędzie mieli i prawdopodobnie nadal mają swoich ludzi. Pomoc społeczna i firmy transportowe pomagały im w łapankach. W magazynach zabijali ciała porwanych przesyłając ich świadomości do animatroników. Trupy... To co się z nimi działo potem, zależało od ich stanu. Część ciał, głównie te młode i zdrowe, znikała niewiadomo gdzie. Dostawano za nie sporo pieniędzy, ale czemu miały służyć... Tego nie zdołała się dowiedzieć. Inne służyły jako źródło organów do przeszczepu, które sprzedawano na czarnym rynku. Reszta, głównie te należące do chorych i narkomanów, utylizowano jako odpady weterynaryjne. Potem „nawiedzone" animatroniki trafiały do pizzerii i parków rozrywki, gdzie obserwowano ich zachowanie. Po co? Tego też nie zdołała się dowiedzieć. Po kilku tygodniach „nawiedzone" roboty podmieniano na normalne. Co się działo potem z „nawiedzonymi"? Część podobno była złomowana... Czy też raczej mordowana. Powtórnie. Wedle słów Mary wrzucano je do maszyn, które przerabiały je na kupkę nie większych od jednocentówki skrawków. Inne modyfikowano, sprawdzając jak dalece są w stanie znieść zmianę formy i wymianę elementów. Potem, w zależności od wyników albo przechodziły przez maszynę złomującą albo trafiały gdzieś dalej razem z innymi, „specjalnymi". Przy czym złomowanie stanowiło los, jaki spotykał większość z nich. Co się działo ze specjalnymi... Mary zdołała odkryć los tylko niektórych z nich. Kolejne eksperymenty, tym razem w szpitalach, gdzie próbowano łączyć je z żywymi tkankami. Ciałami ludzi, których umysły umarły. Niewykluczone, że właśnie w taki sposób Michael chciał przywrócić Normana do życia. Zmodyfikować Fredbeara tak, aby można było go wsadzić w żywego człowieka... Okropieństwo. – Wzdrygnął się. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Niestety musiał. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Coleen niemal kompletnie rozwiała jego nadzieje, że Norman zaznał spokoju. Że jest w lepszym świecie. – W każdym razie, kiedy Mary mi o tym opowiadała, wedle jej słów, żaden z tych medycznych horrorów nie odniósł sukcesu. Mam nadzieję, że tak jest do tej pory.

\- Popieprzone to jak historia z moim ojcem, tyle że z dodatkiem klimatów paranormalnych – podsumowała Coleen. – Teraz mam drugi powód, aby nie ufać ani policji, ani pomocy społecznej. Swoją drogą ciekawe, jak Mary zdołała to wszystko odkryć? W końcu, kiedy trafiła do ciała Marionetki, miała jedenaście lat, a uciekła pewnie niedługo potem. To cud, że jej nie złapali.

\- Zawsze była sprytna i umiała wyciągać trafne wnioski. Niewykluczone, że gdyby nie to, że ufała Mike'owi, w końcu odkryłaby nasz mały sekret. Niestety nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że dzieciak, którego znała od zawsze, mógłby chcieć ją zabić.

\- A pan? Czy jest możliwe, że pana wypadek... nie był do końca wypadkiem?

Zrozumiał, co miała namyśli. Spuścił wzrok.

\- Sam się nie raz nad tym zastanawiałem i... Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Mimo, że nie mam złudzeń, co do Michaela i tego, co będę musiał zrobić, kiedy znów się spotkamy, mam nadzieję, że nie wydałby ot tak wyroku na własnego ojca. Że nawet, jeżeli to nie do końca był wypadek, to nie on to wszystko zaplanował.

Zadrżał. Naprawdę nie chciał wierzyć, że Mike mógłby z zimną krwią skazać go na śmierć. Taką śmierć... Chociaż może, gdyby okazało się, że to jednak on, byłoby mu łatwiej. Znaczyłoby to, że chłopak całkowicie zerwał z nim, ze swoją rodziną. Że nie był już tylko szaleńcem usiłującym „naprawić" zmarłego brata, „poskładać go z powrotem", a zimnym sukinsynem. Może wtedy, gdy w końcu stanęliby przeciwko sobie, nie czułby się...

\- Teraz pana kolej – cichy głos, przerwał mu jego rozmyślania.

\- Słucham?

Coleen uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Teraz pana kolej. Przypuszczam, że, tak jak ja, ma pan wiele pytań.

Skinął głową, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczyna zrobiła to specjalnie. Litościwie przerwała mu analizowanie zachowania Michaela, jak i tego, jak będzie wyglądało ich następne spotkanie.

Spotkanie... Wielokrotnie usiłował je sobie wyobrazić, lecz nie potrafił. Jedno wiedział na pewno – nie będzie ono przyjazne.

\- O tak, mam. I to wiele. – Skrzyżował ręce na piesi, uważnie przyglądając się nastolatce. Wyglądała na niemal swobodną. Jakby mówienie o tym, co działo się u niej w domu, co jej robił ojciec, nie stanowiło niczego trudnego. – Zacznijmy może od najważniejszego. Skąd twój ojciec wiedział, że wyjechałem z miasta?

\- Że moje ciało wyjechało – sprostowała z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Nadajnik lokalizacyjny. Umieszczony dość głęboko, pod prawą łopatką, a ze względu na to niemal niemożliwy do samodzielnego usunięcia. W dodatku reaguje na ciepło ciała, więc, gdy zostanie wyjęty po trzech, czterech minutach zacznie alarmować, że coś jest nie tak. Musi być co dwa lata wymieniany, ostatnia wymiana miała miejsce pół roku temu. Szczęśliwie nie jest zbyt dokładny, wykazuje błąd około czterdziestu, czterdziestu pięciu metrów.

\- Cholera jasna. No to mocno komplikuje sprawę. – Westchnął ciężko. – Miałem nadzieję, że to coś w twoim telefonie albo że ma podgląd, co kupujesz przez sieć, jak bilety...

\- To też. W komórce mam kolejny lokalizator, a na wszystkich moich urządzeniach jest zainstalowane oprogramowanie, pozwalające ojcu kontrolować mniej lub bardziej, co kupuję oraz co zamieszczam w sieci. Jednak kontrola „pobierania" niemal nie istnieje, a sama kontrola zamieszczania jest dziurawa, chociaż skuteczna... Przynajmniej z perspektywy wyznaczonych przez ojca celów. Nastawiona głównie na to, abym nie obnażyła prawdy o naszej rodzince ani nie skompromitowała ojca. Najbardziej prześwietlane są zdjęcia i filmy, kontrolowane pod kątem nagości, wizerunków używek oraz obecności wybranych twarzy. Mojej, mojego ojca, jego pomagierów i tak dalej. Na moje szczęście posiadam stary laptop niepodłączony do sieci i parę dysków wymiennych, które kupiłam poza wiedzą ojca za nieoficjalne fundusze.

\- Nieoficjalne fundusze? To znaczy?

\- Należę do kółka chemicznego. Czasami podkradałam z sali chemicznej substraty do produkcji narkotyków, za które dostawałam gotowy towar, który wymieniałam na rozmaite przedmioty...

No tego to się nie spodziewał. Dziewczyna wydawała się całkowicie stłamszona przez ojca, więc myśl, że mogłaby podejmować takie działania za jego plecami, wydawała mu się niemal abstrakcyjna. Jednak to robiła. Niestety, mimo tego, nadal nie próbowała uciec z tego piekła. Nadal uważała los zgotowany przez ojca, za pewnik.

-... Zdarzał mi się też handel wymienny przedmiotami wygranymi w pizzerii i kupionymi za faztokeny. Głównie z Timem. Niestety od blisko piętnastu lat coś takiego jak „gotówka" nie istnieje. Pieniądze mają tylko i wyłącznie formę cyfrową. Chyba, że ktoś inwestuje w kamienie i metale szlachetne, rozumie pan. No i narkotyki, i niektóre leki. Obecnie to one przejęły rolę gotówki i są główną walutą przy nie do końca legalnych transakcjach.

\- Im bardziej rząd usiłuje coś kontrolować, tym ludzie mają więcej pomysłów, aby go oszukać – mruknął. – Ech... Nie wygląda to wesoło. Dobrze, to co by tu... Ach, piwnica!

\- Tak? Co z nią?

\- Zapewne torturowano w niej i zabijano wiele osób. Jakim sposobem sąsiedzi niczego nie zauważyli? Osiedle willowe, brak wysokich murów, wokół zamożni ludzie, w tym starsi, zapewnie nałogowo obserwujący innych.

\- Moria.

Moria? Czyżby nagle trafił do powieści Tolkiena?

\- Słucham?

\- Moria, sieć podziemnych tuneli i piwnic, którą wybudowano dekadę, dwie temu – wyjaśniła. – Geneza nie do końca jest mi znana, nigdy nie interesowałam się tematem. Chyba chodziło o zabezpieczenie na wypadek wojny czy coś takiego. Albo o coś związanego z ekologią? W każdym razie, zrezygnowano niemal zupełnie z kolei nadziemnej budując pod Stanami i Kanadą sieć linii szybkobieżnego metra. Zabezpieczoną przed awariami, odporną na wstrząsy, a nawet na eksplozje. Zbudowano też mnóstwo wewnętrznych schronów, zbiorników retencyjnych, kanałów odprowadzających i wentylacyjnych. Metro sprawuje się świetnie, zbiorniki retencyjne przydają się w trakcie suszy. Reszta podobno pozwoli nam przeżyć wojnę nuklearną, gdyby kiedyś do niej doszło. Niestety, jak to zwykle bywa, projekt w części wymknął się spod kontroli, a w części został niedokończony i zapomniany. W efekcie pod stopami mamy kilometry tuneli nieznanego przeznaczenia. Niektóre z nich znajdują się dość płytko, bo na poziomie piwnic, a jeden z nich łączy naszą piwnicę z budynkiem w sąsiedniej dzielnicy należącym do współpracowników mojego ojca. Mieszczą się tam magazyny i klub nocny, więc mało kto na kogo zwraca uwagę. W dodatku nie ma sąsiedztwa mieszkalnego, więc i wścibskiej sąsiadki zastanawiającej się „co to za jedni" człowiek nie uraczy.

Podziemny świat pod powierzchnią... Brzmiało iście fantastycznie. Jak w jakimś filmie postapokaliptycznym albo fantastycznonaukowym. Aż przypomniała mu się książka, „Wehikuł czasu" Wellsa. Ciekawe czy podziemne tunele zamieszkiwali amerykańscy Morlokowie?

Nagle coś go tknęło.

\- Duża głębokość zaburza sygnały nadajników, z tego, co pamiętam. Nie myślałaś nigdy o ucieczce w podziemia?

\- Myślałam, ale gdybym to zrobiła, ojciec zacząłby zabijać ludzi, żeby mnie ukarać. Głównie tych, z których znam i darzę jakąkolwiek sympatią. Prawdopodobnie zacząłby od pani Q i Tima, jeżeli wie o jego istnieniu.

No tak, kompletnie o tym zapomniał. Ten pieprzony potwór nie zawahałby się wytłuc połowy miasta dla samej zasady.

-... jeżeli znów myśli pan o podobnym rozwiązaniu, znaczy ucieczce, to uprzedzam, że będę walczyć. Nie pozwolę tak narazić otoczenia.

Spojrzał na nią. W oczach dziewczyny pojawił się zimny błysk, a na twarzy zagościła niezwykła powaga. Westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie, nie myślę. Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić czy to pośrednio, czy to bezpośrednio... No może za wyjątkiem twojego ojca. Jemu z chęcią skręciłbym kark.

\- A ja spaliłabym Michaela...

Drgnął, słysząc te słowa. Wypowiedziane zarazem ze swego rodzaju nabożeństwem, a zarazem w dziwnie lekki i zjadliwy sposób. Przed jego oczyma zaigrała wizja Mike'a i płomieni ze wspomnień Coleen. Szkarłatno-złotej, ognistej ściany mającej dla dziewczyny niemal mistyczne znaczenie. Oczyszczające.

-... zasłużył sobie na to. Więcej niż raz.

Spalić Michaela... Mimo wszystkiego, co przeszedł przez syna, myśl o zabiciu go, nadal była dla niego trudna. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później zostanie do tego zmuszony. Pogodził się z tym. Był gotów to zrobić. Jednak spalić go? Nie. Nie chciał i nie potrafiłby się zdobyć na podobne okrucieństwo wobec swojego dziecka, nawet jeżeli stało się potworem. Znowu Coleen... Tak. Ona i owszem. Spaliłaby zarówno Mike'a jak i swojego ojca, gdyby tylko miała okazję. W końcu zabiła tamtego nieszczęśnika w piwnicy. Owszem, prokurator ją zmusił, poza tym, gdyby tego nie zrobiła, mężczyznę czekałby o wiele gorszy los. Facet sam błagał ją o śmierć... Mimo to... Mimo to z pełną świadomością pozbawiła kogoś życia. Przekroczyła granicę, zza której się nie wraca.

\- Lubisz palić rzeczy, prawda? – zapytał.

\- Cóż, stwierdzono u mnie piromanię. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Łagodną formę. Nie jest szczególnie uciążliwa, potrafię nad nią panować, ale zaburzenie psychiczne to zaburzenie psychicznie. Zawsze gdzieś tam tkwi... Można to korygować, można trzymać w ryzach, ale człowiek nigdy się tego nie pozbędzie. Nie do końca.

William dał sobie mentalny odpowiednik prztyczka w nos. Znowu to robił. Myślał ogólnikami, szufladkował, zapominając o takich „szczegółach" jak problemy psychiczne swojej nosicielki. Pierw patrzył na Coleen jak na niewdzięczną smarkulę niedoceniającą starań swojego ojca, a teraz wymienił ten obraz na wizję skrzywdzonego dziecka, niewinnej ofiary. Rzecz w tym, że Coleen nie była TYLKO ofiarą. Była też osobą o bardzo silnym charakterze, piekielnie inteligentną, potrafiącą manipulować i udawać. Mającą swoje demony, równie groźne jak te jego.

„...Twoja psychika i kodowanie wolnego Glitchtrapa zazębiają się ze sobą. To tak... To tak jakbyście byli pod względem mentalnym, czy jak to tam nazwać, bardzo blisko spokrewnieni" – przypomniał sobie słowa Tima. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć, co ten miał na myśli. Oboje z Coleen ucierpieli z rąk najbliższych. Każde z nich przeżyło silną traumę. Niejedną silną traumę. Wszystko to nakładało się na siebie... Nie. Nie nakładało. Zazębiało ze sobą.

\- Czyli ryzyko, że nagle coś podpalisz nie jest duże?

\- Nie jest.

\- To dobrze... - Zamilkł, zastanawiając się, o co zapytać, bo pytań miał wiele. Bardzo wiele. Tak dużo, że nie do końca potrafił je sformułować. – Istnieje szansa, żebyś mi pokazała to miejsce?

Coleen spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

\- To, gdzie prowadzi tunel z piwnicy – sprecyzował. – Zawsze to dodatkowa, potencjalna droga ucieczki, prawda? Na razie nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy ją wykorzystać, ale chciałbym zbadać okolicę. Niekoniecznie już, zaraz, ale sama rozumiesz...

\- Tak, rozumiem. Niestety kręcenie się tam to nienajlepszy pomysł. Nawet pomijając lokalizator, kręci się tam sporo ludzi ojca i... - Wyprostowała się, mrugając gwałtownie. – Cholera, kompletnie zapomniałabym. Możemy pozwiedzać tamtą okolicę i nie tylko, i to nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Jakiś program komputerowy? – zainteresował się, podczas, gdy dziewczyna już zdążyła przywołać konsolę.

\- Tak. Bardzo dobry, wersja niekomercyjna do tego. – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Dwa lata temu wydano Neurofast Travel. W skrócie to program umożliwiający niezwykle realistyczne podróżowanie po świecie za pomocą konsoli NVR. Niezwykle precyzyjnie oddane otoczenie, znaczy świat zewnętrzny: ulice, domy, środowisko przyrodnicze. Wrzucono też wnętrza co poniektórych budynków publicznych, głównie znanych restauracji, muzeów, oper. Bardzo fajna rzecz, niestety piekielnie droga. W dodatku mapy regionów, poza trzema podstawowymi, do kupienia ekstra. Normalnie nie byłoby mnie na coś takiego stać, ale ojciec ma kontakty w wojsku i dostał pod stołem wersję niekomercyjną programu. W pełni zwirtualizowana mapa całych Stanów, włączając w to rozmaite, wojskowe obiekty strategiczne, a nawet prawie pełen rozkład Morii. Stan obecny i przeszły, na podstawie rekonstrukcji stworzono mapy do sześćdziesięciu lat wstecz.

\- Hm... A skąd ty masz ten program? Bo coś mi mówi, że ojciec nie podzielił się nim z tobą.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Szczęśliwie dla mnie zakłada, że skoro ma mnie na smyczy, to już nie musi pilnować przede mną swoich rzeczy i sekretów. Jest pod tym względem dość lekkomyślny. W każdym razie, wykorzystałam pierwszą-lepszą okazję, aby skopiować go razem z kluczami systemowymi.

William nie musiał pytać, dlaczego to zrobiła. Nie mogła opuszczać miasta, a przynajmniej nie bez nadzoru Lesinskego, więc wirtualna rzeczywistość była jej jedyną możliwością podróżowania. Zapewne, gdy tylko dostała program w swoje ręce, urządziła sobie wielogodzinną wycieczkę gdzieś daleko od tego piekiełka.

Na wirtualnej konsoli połyskiwały rozmaite komunikaty: ładowanie, aktualizacja, instalacja, renderowanie... Nagle, w ułamku sekundy, otoczenie zupełnie się zmieniło. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie i gwałtownie. Nie było żadnego przejścia, jak w przypadku gier. Po prostu „puf" i już. W jednej chwili William siedział w wirtualnym pokoju, w następnej stał na środku zalanej słońcem ulicy. Zaskoczony zrobił gwałtowny krok w tył, rozglądając się dookoła. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim jego skołowany umysł zaczął przyswajać informacje.

Okolica wyglądała dość czysto i schludnie, chociaż obecność magazynów i szyldów reklamujących hurtową sprzedaż rozmaitych towarów oraz podejrzane kluby jasno mówiła, że to nie dzielnica willowa. Jednak wokół panował wzorowy porządek. Pewnie było to zasługą Lesinskego. William mógł się założyć, że nawet późno w nocy jest tu całkiem bezpiecznie – tylko mafia pana prokuratora miała prawo się tu panoszyć.

\- Byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś uprzedzała mnie przed czymś takim – mruknął. – Który to budynek?

\- Ten. – Coleen wskazała na sporych rozmiarów betonowy prostopadłościan.

Parter budynku, zgodnie ze słowami Coleen, zajmował klub nocny o barwnej nazwie „Psychodeliczna Ćma" oraz rozległy magazyn. Na piętrze znów... Trudno to było stwierdzić z całą pewnością, ale William obstawiał, że mieszczą się tam biura, ewentualnie mieszkanie prywatne zajmującego się klubem ciecia. Znowu na tyłach Coleen pokazała mu wielką klapę, metalową zakrywającą zejście do piwnic. Praktycznie niewidoczną od strony klubu i ulicy, sprawiająca wrażenie części kładki izolacyjnej do załadunku materiałów niebezpiecznych. Nocą, gdy w klubie dudniła muzyka, a rozszalała klientela zajmowała się sobą, zbiry mogłyby wprowadzać do podziemnego tunelu nawet wściekłego lwa, a mało kto zwróciłby na to uwagę.

Niestety do środka ani on ani Coleen wejść nie mogli – program miał swoje ograniczenia.

\- Wpadł pan na coś? – zapytała go.

\- Nieszczególnie – mruknął. – A jakieś inne kryjówki i schowki prokuratora? Punkty spotkań ze... współpracownikami?

Tych, jak się okazało, Lesinsky miał niemało, głównie w samym mieście. Parę ukrytych skarbców zawierających rozmaite, łatwe do upłynnienia kosztowności i broń, niewielki kościół, którego proboszczem był siedzący mu w kieszeni księżulo, restauracja węgierska. Do tego nieduża klinika i fabryka taniej karmy dla psów, gdzie pozbywano się ciał „trudnych klientów". Oczywiście to niewszystko. Domek letniskowy na wybrzeżu, willa w Teksasie oraz dwa bunkry pośrodku niczego. Jeden na pustyni, drugi pośród morza traw wielkiego stepu. Oba niewidoczne, bo dobrze ukryte i co za tym idzie niewykryte przez satelity, a tym samym program.

\- To wszystko? – zapytał, pobieżnie tocząc wzrokiem po oceanie kołyszących się na wietrze, pożółkłych traw. Niestety Neurofast Travel nie tworzyło sztucznych zwierząt, więc szanse na zobaczenie bizona miał zerowe. A szkoda. Za życia... Za ludzkiego życia nie zdążył ich zobaczyć. Co prawda wirtualna rzeczywistość to nie to samo, co materialny świat, ale zawsze coś.

\- Nie licząc dziesiątek niewielkich skrytek na broń i kosztowności? Tak.

Zerknął na nią. Przypatrywała mu się z nieco dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic. Po prostu pan... Widok Glitchtrapa na tym tle jest dość dziwaczny.

Skinął głową. No tak, miała rację. Ciągle zapominał o tym, jak karykaturalnie teraz wygląda. Osobiście, jeżeli chodzi o estetykę, wolał powierzchowność Springbonniego czy też Springtrapa. Ten przynajmniej nie uśmiechał się jak przyczajony w krzakach sadysta-pedofil.

Westchnął. Teoretycznie nie mieli tutaj już nic do roboty, ale wirtualny step działał na niego kojąco. Przestrzeń, spokojne kolory, szum wiatru, szelest traw. Lepiej mu się myślało tutaj niż w wirtualnym pokoju, chociaż – jeżeli miał być szczery – wolał go niż prawdziwe lokum dziewczyny. Naprawdę z dnia na dzień coraz mniej dziwił się jej uzależnieniu od wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Tylko tutaj mogła chociaż w części być sobą.

\- Ładna okolica – mruknął. – Trochę monotonna, ale ładna. Przejdziemy się?

Coleen uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona, ale skinęła głową.

Ruszyli przez falujące łany traw. Towarzyszyły im cichy szum wiatru oraz koncerty nieistniejących owadów i ptaków. Dopasowane do pory roku, dnia i pogody. A zbierało się na deszcz, przynajmniej tak sugerowały szybko mknące po szarym niebie chmury. Brakowało tylko tego charakterystycznego zapachu, wilgoci unoszącej się w powietrzu. Niestety wirtualna rzeczywistość nie potrafiła oddać wszystkiego.

Dziwnie się czuł idąc obok Coleen... Obok kogoś, kto pierwotnie miał być jedynie naczyniem dla jego jaźni, a stał się... Towarzyszem niedoli? Tak, chyba tak to można określić. Dziewczyna była jego towarzyszką niedoli. Sojuszniczką. I... Dzieckiem, które chciał ochronić. A także kimś widzącym w nim nie potwora, a osobę. Kimś, z kim mógł być szczery, człowiekiem niemającym wobec niego złych zamiarów i nieosądzającym go. Od bardzo dawna nikt nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Brakowało mu tego. Swobody bycia z drugą osobą... Właściwie to nawet zwykłej rozmowy.

\- Powiedz mi... Powiedz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Twój ojciec... Nie pokazałaś mi wszystkich wspomnień, ale wynika z nich, że ma wszędzie wtyki, że pociąga za sznurki wielu osób, bardzo ważnych osób, chociaż nie ma aż tak wielkich pieniędzy ani szczególnie wysokiego stanowiska. Tymczasem w twoich oczach jest niemal wszechmocnym władcą marionetek.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się gorzko, spoglądając na coraz ciemniejsze niebo. Po chwili spadły pierwsze krople deszczu.

\- Tatuś ma talent do znajdowania względnie dobrych osób o słabym kręgosłupie, do których niestety sama się zaliczam. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Znajduje kogoś na wysokiej pozycji albo mającego szerokie możliwości, kontakty, dojścia. Kogoś posiadającego rodzinę, którą szczerze kocha, przyjaciół, osoby na których mu zależy. Potem zbliża się do niego, a jak chce potrafi być naprawdę czarujący, wydawać się godny zaufania jak nikt inny. Odkrywa wszystkie sekrety swojej ofiary. Swojego przyszłego pionka. Wszystkie brudy. Potem zaczyna go szantażować. Pierw w sposób bardzo subtelny, lekko naciskając, potem coraz bardziej ostentacyjnie. Natomiast, gdy napotyka na pierwszy opór... Wtedy na dobre zdejmuje maskę i oświadcza „albo zrobisz, co każę, albo twoja rodzina zacznie mieć nieprzyjemne wypadki, a na koniec wypadek będziesz miał ty". Czasem nawet aranżuje jakiś ostrzegawczy incydent. Napaść, upadek ze schodów, potrącenie przez samochód. Nigdy nic śmiertelnego, ale wystarczającego, aby przerazić. Pokazać, że nie żartuje. Mało tego. Zabójcy ojca to ludzie, którzy wykonają wyroki, nawet jeżeli ten zostanie złapany bądź zabity. Dlatego, jeżeli ktoś się mu sprzeciwi, na niego doniesie albo go zabije, musi liczyć się z tym, że ani on ani jego rodzina długo nie pożyją... Chociaż w repertuarze szacownego pana prokuratora i jego pomagierów są rzeczy o wiele gorsze niż śmierć.

William mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Żerowanie na cudzej miłości, wykorzystywanie troski o bliskich, rodzinę. Jedna z najokrutniejszych rzeczy, jaką można zrobić. Przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Mike bez oporów wykorzystał jego uczucia. Gdyby nie rodzicielska miłość, gdyby tamtej feralnego nocy w pizzerii wezwał policję, wiele osób teraz by żyło. Podobnie tutaj. Gdyby ktoś sprzeciwił się prokuratorowi, zabił go albo zaprowadził go przed sąd, poświęcając siebie i swoich bliskich, świat stałby się lepszym miejscem. Jednak nikt nie chce patrzeć jak giną jego ukochani... A nawet, jak w przypadku Coleen, znajomi. Prokurator za sprzeciw czy ucieczkę ukarałby nastolatkę niszcząc i odbierając życie wszystkim, których darzyła chociaż minimalną sympatią. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele, gdyby takich posiadała, natychmiast staliby się celem. Dlatego unikała zawierania głębszych relacji i starannie ukrywała znajomość z Timem.

\- A ci wierni zabójcy to kto? Szantażowani obwiesie? Jakoś wydaje mi się to kruchym układem.

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

\- Z ludźmi od mokrej roboty jest różnie. Część to po prostu płatni zabójcy. Ci honorowi, którzy wykonają każde opłacone zlecenie, niezależne od tego czy zleceniodawca żyje czy nie. Mają opłacone zlecenia w stanie zawieszenia. To znaczy, że mają zabić dopiero w razie śmierci ojca albo jego aresztowania, zaś cel zależy od tego, kto był w jedno czy drugie uwikłany. Jeżeli nic się nie dzieje, forsa po dziesięciu latach przechodzi na nich, za to że byli w stanie czuwania, a zlecenie jest ponawiane i ponownie opłacane. No i są też wyznawcy...

\- Wyznawcy? – przerwał jej.

\- No tak. Widział pan nasze drzewo genealogiczne, prawda? – zapytała, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć obrzydzenie. I pogardę.

Skinął głową, czując, że nie spodoba mu się to, co usłyszy... Podobnie jak większość tego, co już mu powiedziała.

\- Ta popieprzona tradycja ciągnie się całe pokolenia wstecz, a to nie tylko chów wsobny i popieprzenie umysłowe, ale też popaprana ideologia. Że społeczeństwo należy oczyszczać ze śmieci... Ze słabych, bezużytecznych i odmieńców. Że należy to robić, wspierając przestępców, napuszczając ich na siebie nawzajem i na ludzkie śmieci. No i oczywiście przy okazji czerpać z tego zyski, bo tylko tak śmieci i przestępcy mogą się na coś przydać. Że niektórzy rodzą się, aby być nawozem, a inni do tego, aby rządzić. Brzmi okrutnie i idiotycznie, ale ludzie się na to łapią, zresztą już Hitler to uwodnił. Szczególnie ci inteligentni, ale słabi psychicznie. Frustraci, którym życie nie poukładało się tak, jakby tego chcieli. Patrzący jak ci mniej bystrzy i zdolni, ale bardziej wygadani i potrafiący się rozpychać łokciami dostają wszystko, czego chcą. Wystarczy trochę odpowiedniego prania mózgu, wskazania takim celu, wmówienie im, że to właśnie oni należą do panów i już się ma wyznawcę. Oczywiście nie jest to takie proste, ale powiedzmy, że moi męscy protoplaści zdołali sobie wypracować doskonałą metodykę – głos nastolatki przeszedł niemal w warkot, a jej oczy pociemniały. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, zawsze otaczał ich wianuszek wyznawców, święcie wierzących w tą całą ściemę. Zwykle nie więcej niż piętnastu, ale tyle starczało, aby mieć pewność, że ci, którzy ośmielą się podnieść rękę na dziedziców mojego przeklętego rodu, za to zapłacą. Sprawdza się do tej pory. Kilkunastu ciołków robiących za wiernych zabójców i szpiegów oraz paru najętych zabójców mających na celowniku kluczowe pionki i ich rodziny. Pionki znowu grają innymi kłamiąc, oszukują, przekupują i szantażują, że żeby bronić swojego władcę marionetek.

Nie brzmiało to najlepiej. Oj nie.

\- Twój ojciec pewnie ma ludzi w policji i sądach, prawda?

\- Tak. Ale też i w innych urzędach oraz szpitalach i służbach socjalnych. Prawie tak samo jak ci od pana.

Zachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Aura wirtualnego świata idealnie oddawała jego obecny nastrój.

\- A Fred? Kim on jest? – zapytał. – Wiernym czy opłaconym?

\- Ani jedno ani drugie. Przy ojcu trzyma go szantaż. – Przelotnie uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego zdziwienie. – Kiedyś był wojskowym. Snajperem, podobno bardzo dobrym. Niestety wyrzucono go z armii po tym, jak odkryto, że jest homoseksualistą. Tatuś lubi służących ojczyźnie, silnych, białych mężczyzn, ale nie przepada za gejami. Jednak umiejętności Freda i jego pełne kultury zachowanie zdobyły jego uznanie. Dlatego złożył mu ofertę nie do odrzucenia, a w ramach ostrzeżenia, co się stanie, jeżeli będzie nieposłuszny, zabił jego narzeczonego. A że Fred ma dużą rodzinę, którą kocha, mnóstwo bratanków, siostrzeńców i tak dalej... - wymownie zawiesiła głos.

Zamrugał. No cóż, wyglądało na to, że pomylił się – przynajmniej w części – w stosunku do lokaja. Żylasty mężczyzna nieodparcie przypominał mu czarne charaktery z dawnych filmów akcji, do tego ta otaczająca go aura chłodu. Wyglądał jak człowiek, dla którego zabić znaczy tyle co splunąć... Chociaż z drugiej strony, po tylu latach u boku Lesinskego, musiał się uodpornić.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie przepadacie za sobą – mruknął.

\- Bo nieszczególnie się lubimy. Fred jest klawiszem, a ja więźniem, więc... - westchnęła ciężko, rozkładając ręce. – Ale się szanujemy. Nie robimy sobie kłopotów. Ja nie odwalam głupich numerów, za które mógłby dostać po głowie, a on mówi ojcu tylko tyle, ile musi.

Westchnął. Wątpił, aby Fred zdecydował się zaryzykować życie krewnych i im pomóc, nawet, gdyby dzięki temu miał szansę wydostać się z tej cholernej matni. Szkopuł w tym, że, póki co, jedyne rozwiązanie widział w pomocy z zewnątrz. Niestety każdy, kto zdecydowałby się im pomóc, naraziłby zarówno siebie jak i swoich bliskich. Naprawdę niewielu byłoby gotowych tak bardzo zaryzykować dla dwojga obcych... Czy też raczej obcej, bo on – póki co – grał jedynie rolę głosu w głowie Coleen. Nawet wtedy, kiedy miał pełną kontrolę nad jej ciałem, dla innych nie istniał. Istniała co najwyżej obłąkana dziewczyna o dwóch osobowościach.

Jak szalony obracał w głowie wszystko, to co usłyszał. Niestety z jakiejkolwiek strony by nie patrzył na informacje przekazane mu przez nastolatkę, jej sytuacja... Sytuacja ich obojga, wyglądała tak samo gównianie. Cudowne rozwiązanie się nie objawiło, oświecenie nie nastąpiło.

\- A pan?

Wzdrygnął się. Pogrążony w swoich myślach, kompletnie zapomniał o obecności Coleen. Dziewczyna jednak nie zapomniała o nim. Przypatrywała mu się intensywnie, zupełnie jakby chciała przewiercić go spojrzeniem na wylot.

\- A ja co?

\- A pan ma jakieś ślady, a propos tego, co się dzieje z dzieciakami? Animatronikami? Kto za tym stoi, a przynajmniej, gdzie szukać wskazówek?

\- Średnio. Niestety Mary nie przekazała mi dokładniejszych informacji, nie było na to czasu. Zarysowała jedynie całokształt, ale miejsca, ludzie... Nie wspominała o tym. Inna rzecz, że po pożarze Gwiazdy Rocka, wiele moich wspomnień... Cóż, eksplozje i wysokie temperatury nie wpływają dodatnio na pamięć. Podobnie ból bycia spalanym...

Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. Swego czasu Mary powiedziała, że zazdrości mu czucia. Tego, że mimo swojej przemiany, nadal w pełni potrafił odczuwać dotyk, wilgoć, zmiany temperatury. Jak człowiek. Nie miała pojęcia, że przez swój „dar" był nieustannie dręczony bólem zadawanym przez żelastwo wbijające się w to, co pozostało z jego ciała. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru, nauczył się egzystować mimo cierpienia, chociaż te odarło go ze snu, a spać musiał. Tak jak wszyscy wcieleni w animatroniki. To dziwne, ale chociaż robotyczne ciała nie męczyły się, umysł wymagał co najmniej trzech godzin odpoczynku. Optymalnie... Nie miał pojęcia. Zawsze balansował na granicy niezbędnego minimum.

\- Ludzki umysł ma niemiłą tendencję wymazywania traumatycznych przeżyć i zdarzeń z nimi powiązanych – mruknęła Coleen, na poły do siebie na poły do niego. Odruchowo zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie to straszne wydarzenia wyparła, skoro jej wspomnienia były pełne okropieństw. – Nie ma pan żadnych wskazówek? Coś od czego moglibyśmy zacząć.

\- Mam jedną. „Pakiet Głosowy Archanioła". – Widząc jej zdumiony wzrok, uśmiechnął się... Czy raczej uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby już tego nie robił. Niestety w postaci Glitchtrapa jego twarz była jedynie wykrzywioną w karykaturalnym uśmiechu maską. – Głos, którym do ciebie przemawiam to mój prawdziwy, ludzki głos. Nigdy nie udzielałem wywiadów ani nie brałem udziału w kręceniu spotów telewizyjnych, ale kręciliśmy rodzinne filmy. Dostęp do nich mógł mieć tylko Mike. Poza tym ten archanioł...

\- Archanioł Michael – mruknęła, na co skinął głową.

\- Właśnie. Poza tym odwiedziłem biuro Fazbear Entertainment w Rustplain i zgrałem informacje z jednego z tamtejszych komputerów. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam pojęcia, czego mogą tyczyć. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji tego sprawdzić. W sumie to był taki strzał na ślepo. Miałem nadzieję znaleźć coś, co powiedziałoby mi, gdzie szukać. Gdzie mogą się ukrywać ci popieprzeni nekromanci, bo chyba tylko nekromancją można nazwać to, co wyprawiają.

\- Rustplain... To za to ojciec kazał panu czyścić piwnicę – nie spytała, stwierdziła. – Niewykluczone, że dane, które pan zebrał są tego warte, jednak tego dowiemy się dopiero je sprawdzając i analizując, a to może zająć sporo czasu. Na razie może sprawdzimy pana stary dom.

Drgnął. Jego stary dom, ale po co? Co...

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Najwyraźniej, jego zaskoczenie potrafiło się przebić przez nieruchome oblicze Glitchtrapa. Nigdy nie był najlepszy w ukrywaniu emocji. To cud, że za jego ludzkiego życia nikt nie odkrył, co się stało z zaginionymi dzieciakami i Mary. Najwidoczniej otoczenie wszystkie jego problemy zrzucało na żałobę po stracie syna. Ludzie nigdy nie byli nazbyt dociekliwi, jeżeli chodzi o cudzy ból, chyba że chcieli go wykorzystać.

\- Neurofast Travel zawiera informacje o parcelach. Wersja komercyjna te podstawowe, a ta... Cóż przypuszczam, że wszystkie dostępne – wyjaśniła. – Z pańskich wspomnień wynika, że na początku mieszkał pan w Highwood, na przedmieściach niedaleko lasu, a po śmierci Normana przeprowadził się pan do Summerfield...

\- A po wyjściu z psychiatryka wylądowałem w ciasnej kawalerce, nieopodal pizzerii – uzupełnił. – Przepraszam, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Niedługo po swoim ożenku Michael wykupił od nowego właściciela pierwszy dom. Prawdopodobnie to tam urodziły się i wychowywały pana wnuki. Po jego zaginięciu przez jakiś czas dom był wystawiony na sprzedaż, ale w końcu ktoś go kupił... Ale się nie wprowadził. Nigdy. W dodatku nie ujawniono tożsamości właściciela. Może w informacjach szczegółowych parceli znajdziemy jakiś ślad... Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy. Tim kiedyś o tym wspomniał, próbując zafascynować mnie legendą Fazbeara.

Gdyby mógł, William uniósłby wysoko brwi. Michael wykupił ich stary dom? Nie spodziewał się takiego sentymentu po synu, szczególnie że ten nie cierpiał Highwood. Chłopak źle zniósł wyprowadzkę z Detroid – uwielbiał miejskie życie, kina, fastfoody, swoich szkolnych przyjaciół, to, że wszędzie było blisko. Szkopuł w tym, że w mieście coraz trudniej było o pracę, zaś przestępczość z roku na rok rosła. Dla samotnego rodzica, kłopoty finansowe oraz strach o bezpieczeństwo dzieci stanowiły jasny i wyraźny sygnał do wyjazdu. Niestety Mike nie patrzył na to w ten sposób – stracił szkolnych kolegów i został wywieziony z miejsca, z którym wiązały się jego wszystkie wspomnienia o matce. Po wyprowadzce zaczął sprawiać kłopoty, dokuczać Normanowi. Wcześniej chłopcy ścierali się ze sobą, owszem, ale wszystko miało dość żartobliwy wyraz. Mike raz po raz grał na nosie młodszemu bratu, a ten się złościł i obrażał, z czego wszyscy mieli niezły ubaw. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego zbagatelizował sygnały, że coś jest nie tak. Uznał, że to stres związany z nowym miejscem, że prędzej czy później się skończy... No i się skończyło. Szkoda tylko, że w ten sposób.

\- Odwiedzić stary dom... Tak, to dobry pomysł. – mruknął. - Zawsze jakaś nadzieja, że coś znajdziemy... Tak na początek.

***

Neurofast Travel nie zostało stworzone, żeby przeskakiwać z miejsca na miejsce niczym pchła, tylko, żeby się przenieść gdzieś i to miejsce zwiedzać, toteż nagłe zmiany lokacji nie były przyjemne nawet dla Coleen. W jednej chwili stała pośrodku stepu, czując na skórze ułudę kropli deszczu, a ułamek sekundy później spoglądała na uginające się pod siłą wiatru gałęzie rozłożystych drzew. Umysłowi zawsze zajmowało chwilę, aby przyzwyczaić się do tak gwałtownej zmiany otoczenia. Bombardowane rozmaitymi doznaniami zmysły nagle przeskakiwały w strumień nowych, co mogło owocować utratą równowagi wirtualnego ciała, a nawet – w przypadku osób szczególnie wrażliwych – atakami paniki. Naprawdę, Coleen nie raz się dziwiła, czemu autorzy programu nie uzupełnili go o jakąś przejściówkę, jak gry.

Jedno wzdrygnięcie. Tylko jedno, ale przechodzące przez całe ciało, angażujące wszystkie zmysły, zwieńczone gwałtownym mruganiem oczyma – tyle starczyło jej, aby odnaleźć się w nowym miejscu po przeskoku. Afton jednak potrzebował dłuższej chwili. Nieco ją to dziwiło, tym bardziej, że stanowił coś w rodzaju zakotwiczonego w jej ciele myślącego programu, elektronicznej świadomości... Chociaż z drugiej strony, może właśnie dlatego tak źle reagował? W końcu wirtualna rzeczywistość była dla niego odpowiednikiem realnego świata... przynajmniej póki nie miał własnego ciała.

Znaleźć ciało dla wirtualnej świadomości storturowanego psychicznie mężczyzny, mimowolnego mordercy, który trzykrotnie przetrwał swoją „śmierć". Dla Williama Aftona, znanego wszem i wobec złoczyńcy z gier, który wcale złoczyńcą nie był. Brzmiało abstrakcyjnie. W dodatku nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Nie mogła ruszyć się nigdzie z miasta, co cholernie komplikowało sprawy. A wpakowanie jego świadomości do jakiejś powłoki, czy to ludzkiej, czy robotycznej... Takich rzeczy nie uczą w liceum.

Rozejrzała się wokół. Dom – parterowy, drewniany, z wielkim poddaszem – był ledwo widoczny zza ściany drzew. Dach porósł mchem i w paru miejscach się zapadł, okna zabito deskami. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej, chociaż sama konstrukcja sprawiała wrażenie solidnej. Po prowadzącej do niego drodze również niewiele zostało. Wyglądało na to, że od lat nikt się tu nie pojawiał.

\- Jak dom złej wiedźmy z lasu – usłyszała za sobą mruknięcie, a po chwili poczuła dłoń na ramieniu.

Odwróciła się spoglądając prosto w twarz Glitchtrapa – wyglądało na to, że Afton już się pozbierał po kolejnym przeskoku.

Obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem. Spodziewała się, że powrót w miejsce, gdzie wszystko miało swój początek, wstrząśnie nim, lecz wydawała się spokojny, a groteskowa królicza twarz nie zdradzała śladu emocji. Jedynie w oczach dojrzała ślad podszytego sentymentem smutku.

\- Kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Świeża farba, równo przycięty trawnik, biały płotek. Mike strasznie się upierał, że chce pokój na poddaszu. Kiedy Norman miał wypadek, trwał remont... Nigdy go nie ukończyliśmy. Koszty leczenia pochłonęły większość oszczędności, poza tym, po zamknięciu Restauracji Fredbeara, miałbym daleko do pracy. – Westchnął ciężko. – Ten dom miał być dla mnie i dzieciaków świeżym startem. Początkiem czegoś lepszego. I na początku był.

Coleen poruszyła się niespokojnie. Słowa Aftona nie stanowiły dla niej żadnej nowości, w końcu sam jej pokazał swoje wspomnienia, jednak najwyraźniej czuł potrzebę powiedzenia tego na głos. Rzecz w tym, że nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować. Nigdy nikogo nie pocieszała, nigdy nikomu nie dodawała otuchy... a przynajmniej nie w takich sprawach.

Bez słowa wywołała konsolę i zaczęła sprawdzać dane własnościowe parceli. Tych niestety nie było zbyt wiele, aczkolwiek nawet ta odrobina wystarczyła, aby zaczęła się zastanawiać.

\- Dane poprzedniego właściciela domu są zastrzeżone – mruknęła. – Cholernie dziwne. Wojskowa baza powinna je zawierać. Rządowi nie uznają czegoś takiego jak prawo do prywatności, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o własność gruntów. Jedenaście lat temu miasto przejęło prawo do terenu, ale ktoś ustalił cenę wywoławczą mocno powyżej rynkowej. Nie, żeby była jakaś zaporowa, ale każdy składający ofertę przepłaciłby co najmniej trzykrotnie, biorąc pod uwagę lokację oraz obecny stan działki.

Uścisk dłoni Aftona na jej ramieniu nieznacznie przybrał na sile.

\- Myślisz, że mają tu swoją kryjówkę?

\- Możliwe. Albo Mike nie chce oddać domu i pilnuje, aby nikt go nie kupił. Jedno jest pewne, ktoś z urzędu siedzi mu w kieszeni... Albo ma hakera, który włamał się, zawyżył cenę, a nadzorujące lokalny obrót nieruchomościami urzędasy to tępe buraki, które niczego nie zauważyły. Obie opcje całkiem prawdopodobne. Ale poprzedni właściciel na pewno ma coś z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego. Albo to Mike, albo ktoś z nim związany.

\- Przydałoby się tu nieco rozejrzeć... W realnym świecie. Niestety na razie jesteśmy uziemieni. Poza tym wycieczka tutaj na pewno zajęłaby co najmniej kilka dni. – Afton zsunął dłoń z jej ramienia. – Ech... Zanim zaczniemy bardziej szczegółowe śledztwo, musimy nauczyć się niespostrzeżenie wymykać z uścisku twojego ojca. I komunikować.

\- Komunikować? – Zdziwiona uniosła brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co może mu chodzić. – Przecież rozmawiamy, znaczy się komunikujemy...

W oczach Glitchtrapa dostrzegła błysk rozbawienia.

\- Ale nie, kiedy oboje tkwimy w twoim ciele w realnym świecie, prawda? Niestety nie potrafimy wymieniać myśli, jedynie czujemy emocje. Te intensywniejsze.

\- Ach... No tak.

Tak, brak możliwości komunikacji na bieżąco stanowił poważny problem. Jedno z nich dowodziło ciałem, drugie grało rolę podziwiającego widoki, bezwolnego pasażera, który mógł co najwyżej podzielić się swoim gniewem bądź strachem. Niezbyt wygodne. Nie wspominając o tym, że mogła dostać szlaban na komputer, a tym samym konsolę NVR, a wtedy jakikolwiek kontakt z Aftonem byłby – delikatnie rzecz ujmując – utrudniony. Pozostałoby im jedynie wymienianie się władzą nad ciałem i mówienie na głos „do siebie", co byłoby dość kłopotliwe. Inna rzecz, że na chwilę obecną nie potrafili nawet tego.

\- Tak. To i płynne przejmowanie władzy nad ciałem. Każde z nas wie i potrafi coś innego, więc wypadałoby, żebyśmy mogli wymieniać się kontrolą na miarę potrzeb.

\- Tak, to też. – Skinął głową. – A masz pomysł, jak moglibyśmy podróżować poza granice miasta, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń prokuratora? Jak oszukać ten cholerny nadajnik?

\- Nie bardzo... Znaczy mogę go podsłuchiwać, mam mikrofony w piwnicy, samochodzie no i robaka na jego telefonie, może dzięki temu na coś wpadniemy. Ale tak na już... Nie bardzo.

\- Podsłuchujesz go?

W głosie Aftona dało się słyszeć tak wyraźnie zaskoczenie, że... Że było to aż zaskakujące. Nie rozumiała tego. Przecież już wcześniej niejednokrotnie zaznaczała mu, że szpieguje ojca, a nawet wspomniała o narkotykach. Zdziwiona uniosła brwi.

\- No tak... Znaczy kiedyś podsłuchiwałam. Na początku, kiedy myślałam, że ma to jakiś sens, że może usłyszę coś, co pozwoli mi się wydostać z tego bagna. No i jeszcze trochę potem. Próbowałam krzyżować ojcu plany, niestety miałam bardzo niską skuteczność. W końcu dałam sobie spokój. Słuchanie o tym całym syfie, kiedy tak niewiele mogłam zrobić... To było zbyt dobijające.

\- Ale... Podejmowałaś takie ryzyko? – Przez Aftona przemawiało nie tylko zdziwienie, ale też zmartwienie. Troska. Dziwne. Przecież jednym z wyjściowych założeń tego całego przedsięwzięcia było to, że będą podejmować ryzyko. Najmniejsze jak się da, ale i tak, cholernie wielkie ryzyko, aby znaleźć mu ciało i naprowadzić go na ślad Michaela oraz jego wspólników. – Gdyby znalazł te podsłuchy albo robaka, odnalazł źródło... Nie skończyłoby się to dla ciebie dobrze. Przecież tak bardzo uważasz, zawsze starasz się być ostrożna...

\- Jestem ostrożna – przerwała mu. – I dlatego dałam sobie spokój z wieloma rzeczami... Głównie z przeszkadzaniem ojcu. Jednak podsłuchiwanie samo w sobie nie jest takie niebezpieczne. Jak już mówiłam, ojciec jest... hm... lekkomyślny, jeżeli chodzi o bronienie swoich sekretów przede mną. Przypuszczam, że tak naprawdę nie obchodzi go, co dokładnie wiem, tylko zależy mu, żeby nie wydostało się to na zewnątrz. Tego bardzo pilnuje. Poza tym... Cóż, uważa się za coś na wzór boga czy tam mesjasza. Istotę wyższą. Nie bierze i nigdy nie brał pod uwagę, że mały, słaby bluźnierca jak ja, mógłby go szpiegować albo z powodzeniem knuć przeciw niemu. Tym bardziej że jestem kobietą, a te... Powiedzmy, że idea równości płci ominęła go szerokim łukiem. No i zadbałam o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Wirusa na jego komórkę napisał mi Tim, a to prawdziwy geniusz, jeżeli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Szanse, że tatko go zlokalizuje są niemal zerowe. A podsłuchy są światłoczułe. Zainstalowałam je w osłoniętych od światła zakamarkach. Odkryte zostałyby wystawione na światło, a wtedy nadajniki mogące prowadzić do mnie, natychmiast usmażyłyby się. Prosty mechanizm, szeroko stosowany. Między innymi przez ojca. Bo to właśnie jego urządzenia. Kiedyś udało mi się parę podprowadzić.

Afton skinął głową, ale nadal patrzył na nią badawczo. Przez tę cholerną, króliczą twarz Glitchtrapa nie potrafiła zidentyfikować jego emocji, zaś to budziło w niej instynktowny niepokój. Niepokój ofiary, która przetrwała jedynie dlatego, że nauczyła się czytać w innych. Dlatego taktycznie zmieniła temat.

\- A propos pana domu, można by poprosić Tima, aby sprawdził kto dokładnie zawyżył cenę posesji i może wydobył dane poprzedniego właściciela.

W fioletowych oczach karykaturalnego królika zalśniło zaskoczenie.

\- Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz mieszać Tima do tego typu rzeczy.

\- Nie chcę go mieszać do syfu, w którym tkwię. Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa, poza tym i tak nie mógłby mi pomóc. Ale drobne szpiegostwo, w dodatku mniej lub bardziej powiązane z Legendą Fazbeara... To zupełnie inna rzecz. Tym bardziej, że w wirtualnej przestrzeni perfekcyjnie potrafi zacierać za sobą ślady, więc raczej nie wzbudzi niezdrowej ciekawości. No i z tym jego świrem na punkcie historii pizzerii i FNaF'a, nawet nie trzeba będzie go namawiać. Co najwyżej wstrzymywać, żeby nie z rozpędu nie prześwietlił wszystkich pracowników Fazbear Entertainment czy tam Afton Robotics.

\- Tak, to może być użyteczne. Swoją drogą, czy w mieście, jest Pizzeria Fazbeara? Albo filia Afton Robotics bądź Fazbear Entertainment?

\- W mieście, znaczy tutaj? – zapytała, na co skinął głową. – Zaraz sprawdzimy.

Wywołała na konsoli plan okolicy i wstukała słowa kluczowe. Po chwili na półprzeźroczystej, szarobiałej, lewitującej w przestrzeni mapie rozjarzyło się na jaskrawoniebiesko kilka punktów.

\- Filii Afton Robotics tutaj nie ma, ale niedaleko, nieco ponad pół godziny jazdy samochodem, mają jedną ze swoich fabryk. Niedużą, ale mają. Pewnie większość ludzi w mieście tam pracuje. Za to tutaj jest zarówno pizzeria jak i biuro Fazbear Entertainment... Właściwie to jedno i to samo, bo biura mieszczą się w pizzerii. Znalazłam też informację, że spory kawałek sąsiadującego z pizzerią terenu również należy do nich. Bardziej szczegółowe dane niestety są dostępne tylko z podglądu działki w trybie zwiedzania.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Teoretycznie obecność Pizzerii Fredbeara w mieście nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. Z biegiem czasu te stały się jednymi z najpopularniejszych restauracyjnych sieciówek. Niemal każde miasto miało jedną. Podobnie z sąsiedztwem Afton Robotics – pewnie wszystkie fabryki lokowano w pobliżu jednej lub kilku pizzerii. W końcu Afton Robotics od dekad ściśle współpracowało z Fazbear Entertainment, prawda? Jednak, kiedy dodało się do tego dom Aftona, jego sztucznie zawyżoną cenę i to, że przez około trzydzieści lat należał do nieznanej osoby bądź instytucji, która zdołała ukryć swoje dane nawet przed wojskowymi, wszystko nabierało nowego wymiaru.

\- A szpital? Jest w pobliżu większy szpital lub klinika? – głos Aftona zadrżał z napięcia.

Sprawdziła. To oraz wszystkie inne aspekty, mogące wskazywać, że w okolicy dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Wyniki... Cóż zaskoczyły ją. Nie, nie zaskoczyły. Rozczarowały.

\- Nie ma. Nie widzę też większych placówek pomocy społecznej ani kultu religijnego. Nie ma nawet magazynów, które mogłyby pełnić rolę tymczasowych więzień albo miejsc przerzutu ludzi i animatroników. Podobnie z firmami transportowymi. Jedynie sklepy z żywnością, apteki, fryzjerzy, parę barów, dwa kluby, park, kąpielisko i tak dalej. Wygląda na to, że miasto pełni rolę hotelu pracowniczego dla Afton Robotics i sąsiadujących miejscowości. Liczba ludności nie jest zbyt wielka. Stereotypowa dziura zabita dechami zamieszkiwana głównie przez różne warstwy klasy średniej. No i miejscówka letniskowa. Jest tu parę gospodarstw agroturystycznych, a nad okolicznym jeziorem wynajmują domki. Dokładniejsze dane mogę sprawdzić z podglądu mapy... Ewentualnie wyjść z programu i poszukać informacji normalnie, w sieci.

\- Cholera... - Afton wbił nieruchome spojrzenie w swój dawny dom. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem. – Nie, nie wierzę w to... Coś musi być na rzeczy. Nawet jeżeli nie prowadzą tutaj swojej działalności, to są w jakiś sposób obecni. Na pewno Michael ma miasto na oku. I dom. W końcu nie trzymałby go poza zasięgiem ot tak, prawda?

Nie przytaknęła, bo też nie znała Mike'a. Wiedziała o nim tylko tyle, ile Afton pokazał jej w swych wspomnieniach. Poza tym z wiekiem ludzie się zmieniają, stają sentymentalni. Może Michael chciał zatrzymać dla siebie dom, w którym wychowywali się jego zmarły braciszek i jego własne dzieci... Jego zmarłe dzieci.

Drgnęła. Dopiero teraz w pełni zdała sobie sprawę, że za śmierć dzieci Mike'a, a swoich wnuków, poniekąd odpowiadał Afton. Przynajmniej za śmierć Elizabeth. W końcu to on zwabił ją do wnętrza pizzerii-pułapki, czym umożliwił Michaelowi Juniorowi spalenie jej. Sam Junior, jeżeli wierzyć grom, popełnił samobójstwo zostając w płonącym budynku, aby umrzeć wraz z rodziną. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to zniósł Mike, ale niewykluczone, że jego i tak nienajlepsze podejście do ojca mogło ulec gwałtownemu pogorszeniu. Pytanie tylko, czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Afton wciąż żyje?

Osobiście miała nadzieję, że nie i że szybko się tego nie dowie, bo wątpiła, aby miał wobec ojca dobre zamiary. Egzystencja w cieniu dawała Aftonowi przewagę, chroniła go. I ją – póki co – również... Przynajmniej przed Michaelem. Prokurator Lesinsky, to zupełnie inna sprawa.

\- Możemy obejść dom dookoła? – pytanie Williama przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości. – Może zauważymy coś interesującego.

Mrugając, obrzuciła przyczajony w półmroku budynek długim spojrzeniem. Dwuspadowy dach, szeroki komin, spory ganek, wyraźna bryła. Konstrukcja, mimo upływu lat i napierającej zewsząd natury nie wyglądała na nazbyt mocno naruszoną. Otoczony milczącymi drzewami i gęstymi krzewami wyglądał jak jeden z tych nawiedzonych domów z opowieści. Miał charakter. Chciałaby kiedyś w takim zamieszkać. Niestety mogła jedynie obejrzeć go z bliska i to nie na żywo.

\- Jasne – mruknęła po dłuższej chwili. – Właściwie to możemy sobie urządzić wycieczkę po całym mieście, sprawdzić pizzerię i inne miejsca, jakie uznana pan za stosowne. Pewnie i tak prędzej czy później musielibyśmy to zrobić. Jutro możemy przejrzeć materiały, które zdobył pan w Rustplain. Jeżeli chodzi o sprawę komunikacji i wymienianie się ciałem, to może poczekamy z tym do przyszłego tygodnia. Ojciec wyjeżdża na parę dni i będziemy mieć spokój... Bo naprawdę wolałabym nie budzić jego podejrzeń gadaniem do siebie i tak dalej.

\- Ja też nie.

Ruszyli w las.

To, że żadne z drzew nie przewróciło się na dom, a ich korzenie nie naruszyły jego fundamentów zakrawało na cud. Patrząc na nie, zewsząd otaczające budynek, zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy to czasami nie robota Michaela? Może to naiwne myślenie, ale jakimś „czarodziejskim" sposobem zaklinał ludzi w maszyny, więc sprawienie, aby miejscowa roślinność nie naruszyła budynku nie powinno stanowić dla niego dużego problemu.

Swoją drogą, nurtowało ją to – jak Michael to robił. Niby w jej własnym ciele zagnieździła się obca świadomość prosto z internetu, ale zmiana ludzi w nową, mechaniczno-elektroniczną formę życia to... To nie mieściło się w głowie. Afton nazwał proces nekromancją i w sumie sama nie potrafiła znaleźć lepszego określenia. Jednak w jakim stopniu miał rację? Czy rzeczywiście chodziło tu o proces noszący znamiona magii? A może to coś naukowego? Jednak nawet najnowsze wieści naukowe nie wspominały o manipulacji świadomością, przenoszeniu jej miedzy ciałami, a kiedy Norman miał wypadek... To było z siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Wtedy nawet inteligentne telefony wydawały się abstrakcją.

Ech... Zmiana ludzi w żywe maszyny. Wszystko to dużo bardziej niż jakakolwiek naukę przypominało gadkę o hoo-doo, golemach, duchach...

Duchy, zaświaty, druga strona... Rewers.

Zamrugała. Rewers. „Do zobaczenia na rewersie", słowa z pierwszej części gry. Do tej pory nie przywiązywała do nich większego znaczenia, uznając, że znaczyły to tyle, co „zobaczymy się w zaświatach", „spotkamy się po drugiej stronie"... Ewentualnie, że to dziwnie sformułowane „do następnego razu" lub propozycja zobaczenia poza pizzerią. Jednak fraza wyraźnie się wyróżniała. Pytanie tylko czy to zmyłka, przypadek czy może coś więcej...

\- Czy kiedykolwiek spotkał się pan z określeniem „rewers" w jakimś niestandardowym kontekście? – zapytała przeskakując, przez pień przewróconego drzewa. Upadło ledwie pół metra od domu. – Może Michael kiedyś o czymś takim wspominał?

\- Nie, chyba nie. – Afton spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – A czemu pytasz?

\- Przypomniało mi się zdanie z gry. „Do zobaczenia na rewersie" powiedziane zamiast „do widzenia". Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy ma to ukryte znaczenie. Wie pan, tak jak to „poskładam cię z powrotem" z czwartej części.

Uszy Glitchtrapa zafalowały. Afton, drgnął, wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Trwał tak dłuższą chwilę.

\- „Jutro będzie nowy dzień" – mruknął w końcu. – Tymi słowami nie raz pocieszałem chłopców. Pojawiły się w grze. W czwartej części. Podobnie jak inne nawiązania. Te słowne. Jednak „do zobaczenia na rewersie"... Nie kojarzę tego.

„Jutro będzie nowy dzień". Pamiętała tę kwestię. Wypowiadał je bohater pikselowych minigier z czwartej części, którego pierwowzorem był Norman. Sława padały za każdym razem, kiedy przestraszony przez starszego brata chłopiec padał na podłogę i zalewał się łzami. Dzień po dniu aż do tragicznego końca w paszczy Fredbeara.

Zacisnęła szczęki. Nie miała pojęcia, kogo Michael chciał ukarać umieszczając kwestię w grze – siebie czy ojca – ale robiąc to, stanowczo przesadził.

\- To z rewersem było w pierwszej części, w nagraniu telefonicznym – podpowiedziała. – Trzecia noc. Noc przed tym jak zginął Phone Guy, znaczy gościu od tych nagrań.

\- Możliwe... Jednak nie mam pojęcia, co mogłoby to znaczyć ani czy cokolwiek znaczy. Za swego ludzkiego życia nigdy nie słyszałem takiego sformułowania. Poza tym, wszystkie słowne podpowiedzi, jeżeli tak to można nazwać, widniały w części czwartej. Michael ewidentnie maczał palce w scenariuszu. Jednak, na ile miał wpływ na to, co umieszczono w poprzednich i czy któraś z nich zawiera jakieś autentyczne wskazówki... Naprawdę trudno powiedzieć. Bardziej zastanawiałbym się nad tym tajemniczym pudełkiem z części czwartej.

Zamrugała... No tak, tajemnicze pudełko z czwartej części. Okuta, metalowa skrzynka zamykana na dwie kłódki. Autorzy gier nigdy nie dali poznać graczom jej zawartości. Czy naprawdę istniała? Trudno orzec. W końcu mogła być tylko alegorią, symbolem, którego fani FNaF'a nie zdołali rozgryźć. Jednak, jeżeli naprawdę istniała, to co zawierała? Możliwości było bez liku, dlatego nie zaprzątała sobie nimi głowy. Jednak ta fraza, rewers... Cóż, liczyła, że powiedzenie skojarzy się z czymś Aftonowi. Niestety tak się nie stało, więc i ten temat musiała odpuścić.

Rozejrzała się wokół.

\- A tak w ogóle, to czego szukamy? – zapytała. – Nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko spacerowi, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, na co zwracać uwagę.

\- Czegokolwiek. Czegoś, co mogłoby sugerować, że Mike tu bywa.

\- Acha... W takim razie lepiej skupmy się na samym domu i najbliższych drzewach. Las jest stworzony na postawie zdjęć satelitarnych, które niestety nie są perfekcyjne. Większość tego, co skrywają korony drzew, a co widzimy, to wynik ekstrapolacji. Co prawda, według wymogów prawa, działki budowlane, szczególnie te niezamieszkałe, muszą być co pół roku spisywane, znaczy obfotografowywane i takie tam, ale w tym przypadku... Cóż, sądzę, że jeżeli ktoś w ogóle dokonał tutaj spisu, pewnie zrobił go pobieżnie i ograniczył się jedynie do samego domu i jego najbliższego sąsiedztwa, więc zapuszczać się dalej nie ma sensu. Tylko stracimy czas, a przypuszczam, że chciałby pan zobaczyć jeszcze miasto. Skończymy to sprawdzę dane z wnętrza domu i w ogóle ze spisów.

\- Z wnętrza domu?

\- Tak. Jeżeli zabudowana posesja mieszkalna bądź zabudowana farma pozostaje niezamieszkała dłużej niż przez dwa lata, zarząd nieruchomości powinien uzyskać od właściciela klucz i przy okazji każdego spisu badać wnętrze budynku. Sprawdzić, czy wewnątrz nie ma dzikich lokatorów.

Fioletowe oczy Glitchtrapa jakby pociemniały.

\- Inwigilacja, a niby Ameryka miała być wolnym krajem... Za moich czasów coś takiego byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Niby czemu ma to służyć?

\- Przez kraj, a właściwie to cały świat przetoczyło się parę fal terroryzmu. Ostatnia około dwudziestu lat temu... Rząd postanowił nie ryzykować kolejnej.

\- Było tak źle?

\- Ataki wycelowane głównie w cywili. W samych Stanach zginęło ponad pół miliona ludzi. Sytuacja była tak zła, że gdy rząd wprowadził restrykcje, nawet nie protestowano.

Słysząc to Afton zwiesił głowę, intensywnie wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt. W końcu odezwał się:

\- Zamachy terrorystyczne wycelowane w cywili, ponad pół miliona trupów, jasna cholera... Cieszę się, że mnie to ominęło. To chyba jedyna dobra rzecz w tym popieprzeniu - Westchnął ciężko. – Dobrze, pomóż mi obejść dom, a potem sprawdzimy, czy program zawiera jakiekolwiek materiały z wnętrza.

Głos Aftona zadrżał, gdy wspomniał o wnętrzu domu. Coleen rozumiała. W końcu doświadczyła wspomnień mężczyzny oraz jego emocji. Z miastem, a w szczególności z domem wiązało się mnóstwo bólu jak i radości. Swoją drogą, zastanawiała się, czy Afton chce zobaczyć jak dom wygląda od środka, czy raczej wolałby, żeby w informacjach o parceli nie było żadnych obrazów wnętrza. Nie, „wolałby" to złe słowo. Raczej, czy odczułby ulgę, gdyby okazało się, że takowych nie ma.

Wzdychając ruszyła na obchód budynku, aczkolwiek, chociaż przyglądała mu się najdokładniej jak potrafiła, nie dostrzegła niczego interesującego. Tak jak podejrzewała. W końcu Mike, jeżeli naprawdę robił tu coś podejrzanego, byłby skończonym idiotą zostawiając ślady. Tym bardziej w pobliżu domu niegdyś należącego do znanego z gier Williama Aftona, stanowiącego dla dzieciaków z miasteczka idealne miejsce do łobuzerki. Swoją drogą, budynek powinien być pokryty graffiti i nosić ślady mniejszej bądź większej dewastacji. Tymczasem – nie licząc tego, co wyrządziły mu czas i natura – wydawał się nietknięty.

\- Podejrzanie tu czysto – zauważyła.

\- Tak, też zwróciłem na to uwagę – przytaknął Afton. – Dom jest daleko od miasta, w dodatku w lesie, ale powinien zwabić dzieciaki... Budynek na uboczu, z dala od wzroku innych, od lat opuszczony. Tylko wyważyć drzwi i ma się idealną miejscówkę na imprezowanie. Tymczasem przy wejściu nie widziałem nawet jednego peta. Zamek też wygląda na cały. No chyba, że świat się zmienił do tego stopnia, że obecnie imprezuje się jedynie przez sieć.

\- Nie, akurat to się nie zmieniło... Chociaż ja bardziej niż za petami rozglądałabym się za skrętami. I puszkami po piwie. – Przyjrzała się Aftonowi, uważnie lustrującemu wzrokiem budynek. Wyglądał trochę, jakby się bał, że ten nagle ożyje i rzuci się na niego niczym dzikie zwierzę. – Myśli pan, że to robota Mike'a? Znaczy to, że tu tak czysto?

\- Pojęcia nie mam. Może zaważył jakiś inny czynnik? Chociażby te przeklęte gry. Niektórzy z fanów podchodzą do serii ze swoistą czcią, zatem lokalna łobuzerka mogła się bać, że oberwie za zniszczenie domu. Może policja regularnie tu zagląda, na wypadek, gdyby jakiś gwałciciel czy pedofil chciał zrobić tu sobie kryjówkę? Ewentualnie bliżej są jakieś lepsze miejscówki. Pojęcia nie mam... Chodź, wyjdziemy z powrotem na drogę i pokażesz mi, czy w programie są jeszcze jakieś informacje.

Westchnęła. Poważny problem – ale i tak nie największy – stanowiło to, że poruszali się niemal zupełnie po omacku. Mogli jedynie odnotowywać spostrzeżenia i liczyć, że te prędzej czy później okażą się jakimś sensownym śladem.

Ponownie wywołała konsolę programu i zaczęła przeszukiwać dane parceli. Musiała przyznać, że o ile informacji o własności terenu nie było zbyt wiele, to informacje o spisach pojawiały się regularnie i od dziesięciu lat każdy zawierał fotorelacje z wnętrza. I nie tylko. Umieszczono tam również informację o zmianach konstrukcyjnych dokonanych w budynku – między innymi powiększeniu piwnicy i podniesieniu dachu – oraz o pułapkach swego czasu rozmieszczonych na terenie działki, którą udało się rozminować dopiero po przejęciu jej przez miasto. Poprzedni właściciel miał w zwyczaju rozmieszczać na parceli często-gęsto rozmaite, nieprzyjemne niespodzianki jak potrzaski na niedźwiedzie, wnyki z ostrej, wbijającej się w ciało żyłki, ukryte pod liśćmi deski ponabijane długimi kolcami i tym podobne. W efekcie nie raz na jej terenie dochodziło do wypadków z udziałem wścibskich dzieciaków, bezdomnych widzących w opuszczonym domostwie wygodne schronienie oraz... samych inspektorów spisu.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, dlaczego nikt nie zniszczył budynku – mruknął Afton. – Po tych wszystkich wypadkach, miejsce musiało się dorobić paskudnej sławy, a wątpię, aby urząd miejski chwalił się rozminowaniem działki. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego tak bardzo Mike'owi zależało, żeby nikt się tu nie kręcił?

\- Bo to jego dom rodzinny? Jego i jego dzieci? – zasugerowała.

\- Po tym, co zrobił i co nadal robi, nie wierzę, aby bawił się w sentymenty. – W głosie mężczyzny pojawił się nieprzyjemny, twardy ton, którego jeszcze nie słyszała. – Pokaż zdjęcia.

Zrobiła, jak powiedział. Wywołała galerię chronologicznie ułożonych fotografii, pokazując mu jedna za drugą. Musiała przyznać, że o ile ktoś ewidentnie olał kwestię ceny parceli, to inspektorzy spisu się postarali. Rok po roku obfotografowywali każde z pięter i pomieszczeń. Dobijająco zwyczajnych pomieszczeń. Fotele, kanapy, oldskulowe wyposażenie kuchni, serwetki, narzutk... Usiłowała wypatrzyć coś niezwykłego: ślady w kurzu, dziwne przedmioty, rysy na podłodze i inne ślady mogące świadczyć, że – chociażby – w domu jest tajne przejście. Jednak nic nie wykraczało chociażby milimetr poza normę.

\- Hm... Mike też nie dokończył remontu poddasza, chociaż podniósł poziom dachu – usłyszała głos obok swojego ucha. Afton zbliżył się do niej tak bardzo, że gdyby w swojej króliczej wersji musiał oddychać, czułaby jego oddech na karku... No może nie na karku, a na czubku głowy. Glitchtrap był cholernie wysoki, chociaż nie tak jak zwykłe animatroniki.

Spojrzała na niego. Wlepiał nieruchome spojrzenie w fotografie zawalonego materiałami budowlanymi poddasza, właściwie niemal już gotowego. Brakowało jedynie farby na ścianach i parkietu.

\- Pewnie wypadek Elizabeth miał miejsce w trakcie remontu, a po nim już nie potrzebował dodatkowego miejsca – dodał po chwili z goryczą.

Skinęła głową i wstrzymując się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy, otworzyła galerię zdjęć z kolejnego roku. Pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy to piwnica, według notatki konstrukcyjnej powiększona o dwa dodatkowe pomieszczenia: siłownię i swego rodzaju pracownię, pełną projektów animatroników – samych powłok – kabli i różnorakiego sprzętu. Niestety zbyt słabo znała się na robotyce, aby wywnioskować cokolwiek sensownego z tego bałaganu, ale ściągnęła fotografię na dysk. Coś jej mówiło, że Tim wydobędzie chociażby spod ziemi jakiegoś robotyka, byleby ten wyjaśnił mu co widać na zdjęciu.

\- Swoją drogą, czy można powiększyć piwnicę? – zapytała, przesuwając fotografie na wirtualnym ekranie. – Takie coś nie uszkodzi fundamentów?

\- Nie jestem architektem, ale to chyba zależy od ich ułożenia – mruknął Afton, wbijając nieruchome spojrzenie w unoszący się przed nimi ekran. – Dom stoi, więc chyba można.

Dalsze fotografie przedstawiały kolejno kuchnię, korytarz i salon...

Zdjęcie pięknego kamiennego kominka wypełniło ekran, a Collen zadrżała, gwałtownie uderzona emocjami Aftona. Wstrzymując oddech, przyjrzała się obrazowi, który tak wstrząsnął mężczyzną.

Na kominku pośród rozmaitych bibelotów i pamiątek stały dwie, duże fotografie rodzinne. Jedna, poblakła przedstawiała pięcioro ludzi. Nieznaną Coleen, anemiczną blondynkę trzymającą w ramionach mniej więcej półtorarocznego chłopca o bujnej, brązowej czuprynie, zapewne Normana. Obok niej, obejmując ją troskliwie ramieniem stał Afton. Poznała go bez trudu – w pierwszych wspomnieniach, które jej przekazał, tych szczęśliwych, wyglądał niemal identycznie... Czy też niemal identycznie wyglądały odbicia mężczyzny, bo też wtedy oglądała świat z jego perspektywy. Ta sama umiarkowanie przystojna twarz, łagodne spojrzenie zielonych oczu oraz ciepły, uśmiech. Tuż przed nim prężyła się dumnie kilkuletnia dziewczynka o zadartym nosku i ogniście rudych, upiętych w kucyki włosach. Olivia. Ubrana w pasiastą koszulkę w i czerwoną spódniczkę-ogrodniczkę posyłała fotografowi szeroki uśmiech, a w jej szmaragdowych oczach lśniły wesołe iskierki. Stojący obok chłopiec nie sprawiał wrażenie nazbyt szczęśliwego, jednak grzecznie pozował do zdjęcia. Michael. Naprawdę mógł uchodzić za kopię ojca. Mimo, iż na fotografii musiał mieć dopiero około siedmiu lat, podobieństwo już było uderzające.

Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało rodzinę Michaela. Z wiekiem jego podobieństwo do Aftona nie przeminęło, jednak Coleen za nic nie pomyliłaby ich. Owszem, obaj mieli podobny wzrost, budowę, ciemne włosy i niemal identyczne rysy, ale spojrzenia oraz to wszystko, co z wiekiem kształtują odbijające się na obliczach emocje... Pod tym względem stanowili przeciwne bieguny. Oczy Michaela były zimne, igrał w nich iście diabelski błysk, a pewny siebie uśmiech miał w sobie coś tajemniczego, a zarazem niebezpiecznego. Coś nieodmiennie przyciągającego żądne emocji kobiety. Coś zupełnie nie przypominającego tej ciepłej łagodności, którą emanował Afton.

Obok Michaela stała złotowłosa piękność o wielkich, niebieskich oczach, która z powodzeniem mogłaby być modelką. Jej smukłe, wypielęgnowane dłonie spoczywały na ramionach dwójki dzieci: dziewczynki i chłopca. Elizabeth i Mike'a Juniora, jak Coleen nazywała go w myślach. Elizabeth bardzo przypominała matkę, jednak zielone, błyszczące niczym dwa szmaragdy oczy odziedziczyła po ojcu. Przez niezwykle długie rzęsy, spięte kokardą, złociste loki i wygięte w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, idealnie wykrojone, różane usteczka uparcie kojarzyła się z wiktoriańską lalką. Do tego odświętna, obszyta koronką sukienka, białe rajstopki, lakierki, delikatna, porcelanowa cera... Jedynie niewielkie zadrapanie na drobnej rączce zdradzało, że to żywe dziecko, a nie dzieło znamienitego lalkarza. Obok niej stał chłopiec w kraciastym garniturku podobny do ojca w ten sam sposób, w jaki Michael był podobny do Aftona, z tym wyjątkiem, że akurat on kolor oczu odziedziczył po matce. Na gładkiej, dziecięcej buzi malowała się niezwykła powaga.

Wnuki Aftona. Dzieci, których nie miał okazji zobaczyć, a przynajmniej nie za ich ludzkiego życia. Dzieci, które zginęły przez swego własnego ojca, a jego syna.

Należące do Aftona gorycz żal i smutek powoli wycofywały się z jej umysłu. Przełknęła głośno i spojrzała przez ramię. Mężczyzna wbijał nieruchome spojrzenie w ekran, przypatrując się fotografii swoich wnuków.

\- Dwukrotnie zniszczył swoją rodzinę – mruknął w końcu. – Wpierw tą, którą stworzyliśmy dla niego, potem tą, którą sam stworzył. Nie potrafię pojąć, dlaczego. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem - jego głos nieznacznie zadrżał. Odchrząknął, nieznacznie potrząsając głową, jakby chciał tym odgonić ponure myśli. – Dobrze. Pokaż następne zdjęcie.

Nie drgnęła. Chociaż emocje, które Afton mimowolnie jej przekazał jeszcze nie opadły, już wybiegła myślami naprzód do tego, jak możnaby wykorzystać fotografię. Bo można było ją wykorzystać w sposób prosty i użyteczny. Rzecz w tym, że sprawa była, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, drażliwa.

\- Wiem, że to nieodpowiednia chwila... Chociaż żadna nie będzie odpowiednia...

\- Tak?

\- Mogłabym pobrać to zdjęcie i przekazać Timowi? – zapytała. – To może zachęcić go do poszukiwań informacji dla nas, a przede wszystkim dla pana. Wie pan... rodzinne zdjęcia Aftonów to dla takich FNaF'owych świrów prawdziwy Święty Graal, więc...

\- Spokojnie, rozumiem – uciszył ją gestem. – To nic takiego, przy tym, co już zrobił Mike dla zysku umieszczając historię rodziny w grach. Daj to zdjęcie Timowi, jego entuzjazm może nam się przydać.

Ulżyło jej. Obawiała się reakcji Aftona na propozycję, szczególnie po tak silnym uderzeniu negatywnych emocji, jednak ten okazał się nad wyraz rozsądny. Bardzo dobry objaw, tym bardziej, że życie nie oszczędzało go ani jego psychiki. Wielu innych dawno popadłoby w kompletne szaleństwo, ale nie on. On trzymał się nawet wtedy, kiedy los wyprowadzał kolejny, bolesny cios. Pod tym względem byli podobni. Więzili swój gniew, ignorowali lęk i kurczowo trzymali się krawędzi przepaści, bo gdyby spadli, pochłonęłaby ich otchłań.

Reszta zdjęć była raczej nieciekawa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby w domu działo się coś niepokojącego. Owszem, mógł skrywać niejedną tajemnicę, lecz aby do nich dotrzeć musieliby się przenieść tu fizycznie, a to... Cóż, to na chwilę obecną nie było możliwe. Ojciec trzymał ją na solidnym, chociaż niewidocznym łańcuchu.

Po sprawdzeniu domu na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, przyszedł czas na miasto i okolice. Na pierwszy ogień poszła fabryka Afton Robotics, niestety w prostokątnym, przemysłowym budynku nie dopatrzyli się niczego niezwykłego ani niepokojącego. Zawarte w programie dane fabryki również sprawiały wrażenie przejrzystych. Żadnych dziwnych zdarzeń, wypadków i tym podobnych. Mimo to – tak na wszelki – Coleen ściągnęła plany budynku i zapisała sobie, w jakich miejscach są rozlokowane kamery. Potem, powoli kierując się w stronę miasta, rozejrzeli się po ośrodku wczasowym wokół jeziora Aculot o jakże „oryginalnej" nazwie Wybrzeże Aculot. Tam również wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Podobnie na pobliskich farmach i w gospodarstwach agroturystycznych. W końcu przyszła pora na samo miasto oraz mieszczącą się w nim pizzerię.

Budynek Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbear'a wyglądał niemal identycznie jak ten w jej mieście. Takie same kolory, taki sam kształt, taki sam billboard nad wejściem, z którego spoglądały na nią takie same, animatroniczne postaci. Jedyną, aczkolwiek BARDZO rzucającą się w oczy różnicą była wielka dobudówka. Jeszcze surowa, niewykończona, obstawiona z zewsząd wielkimi, fioletowo-żółtymi znakami „WKRÓTCE OTWARCIE". Jednak poza tym nie było żadnych dodatkowych informacji. Zwiastunu, reklamy, czegokolwiek, a na pewno szykowało się coś dużego. W końcu nie bez powodu powiększono pizzerię o niemal jedną trzecią, prawda?

Nagle ogarnęła ją ekscytacja nie do końca związana z dzisiejszą „misją". Fazbear Entertainment robiło coś nowego i z prawdziwą chęcią dowiedziałaby się, co takiego. Dlatego też czym prędzej wykonała zrzut ekranu i zapisała go w folderze z danymi, które planowała wysłać do Tima. Miała tylko nadzieję, że tajemnicza atrakcja nie odciągnie go od śledztwa, do którego na dniach zamierzała komputerowca mało subtelnie zachęcić.

Niestety poza dobudówką ani w budynku pizzerii, ani w informacjach o niej Coleen nie doszukała się niczego interesującego. Zresztą i sama dobudówka była ciekawa jedynie z perspektywy fana produkcji Fazbear Entertainment, niecierpliwie czekającego na odsłonięcie nowej atrakcji. Bo też pod nową atrakcję została przeznaczona, przynajmniej tak twierdziły dane zawarte w Neurofast Travel. Konkretnie rzecz biorąc przeznaczono ją na „lokal o charakterze rozrywkowo-usługowym wykorzystujący nowoczesne technologie robotyczne oraz rozwiązania informatyczno-architektoniczne". Samo miasteczko też wydawało się do bólu zwyczajne. Niskie, prostokątne budynki, zarówno te przemysłowe, jak i mieszkalne. Wiele z nich pełniło obie funkcje – na parterach znajdowały się najprzeróżniejsze sklepy, a piętra zajmowały mieszkania. Do tego domy. Większość przypominała te z dziecięcych rysuneczków: prostopadłościany okryte dwuspadowymi dachami i otoczone drewnianymi płotkami. Obraz uzupełniały bary mleczne, staromodne knajpki rodem z lat osiemdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku oraz niewielkie osiedle przyczep kempingowych. Chociaż Coleen ze wszelkich sił usiłowała się doszukać w otaczających ją sklepikach, domach i mieszkankach czegoś podejrzanego, nie potrafiła. Gdyby Highwood składało CV na kryjówkę przestępców i spiskowców, oblałoby...

I to była jedna, jedyna rzecz, która odbiegała od normy. Ten brak „podejrzaności", panująca wokół zwyczajność. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie znaleźli żadnego śladu, żadnego tropu. Chociaż spędzili w wirtualnej rzeczywistości kilka godzin z rzędu, jedyne, co mieli, to informacja o domu Aftona. Niby zawsze coś, ale wątpliwym było, że po tej nitce dojdą do jakiegokolwiek kłębka. Tym bardziej, że na chwilę obecną byli uziemieni.

Mimo to, Coleen nie uważała czasu spędzonego w Neurofast Travel za stracony. Wirtualny spacer w towarzystwie Aftona okazał się całkiem przyjemny, a gdy przyszło do sprawdzania miasta zaczął przypominać prawdziwą wycieczkę z przewodnikiem. Wędrując uliczkami, które przemierzał lata temu, mężczyzna dał się ponieść wspomnieniom i niezwykle obrazowo opowiadał jej, jak Highwood wyglądało za czasów jego ludzkiego życia. Pokazywał co ciekawsze miejsca, opowiadał związane z nimi anegdotki, dziwił się zmianom jakie zaszły wokół, a także temu, jak niewiele tak naprawdę się zmieniło. To było... To było prawie jak odwiedzić z ojcem jego rodzinne strony... A przynajmniej Coleen sobie wyobrażała, że właśnie tak to się odbywa w normalnych, kochających się rodzinach.

Szczęśliwa rodzina... Dla niej czysta abstrakcja, coś czego nigdy nie miała mieć. Abstrakcja nawet większa od tego, że w ciągu dwóch dni złodziej ciał z cybernetycznej przestrzeni stał się jej bliższy niż jakakolwiek osoba na świecie. Bardziej niż Tim. Bardziej niż świętej pamięci babcia.

Dziwne... I na swój sposób przerażające. Tym bardziej, że raz po raz powtarzała sobie, żeby nie przywiązywać się do Aftona, ale niewiele to pomagało.

Usiłując trzymać na dystans zdradzieckie, powoli wkradające się do serca ciepło, przesuwała wzrokiem po kolorowych witrynach uparcie nasuwających na myśl ubiegłe stulecie. „ _Jestem cholerną idiotką. Znam faceta ledwie dwa dni, a już go zaczynam traktować jak... Przyjaciela? Ulubionego wujka? Cholera wie. W każdym razie, przywiązuję się. A on odejdzie. Albo zginie... Jak wszyscy przedtem. Do kurwy nędzy, przecież Afton nawet nie jest człowiekiem, tylko pasożytniczą świadomością tkwiącą w twojej głowie, powinnaś się ogarnąć_ " – myślała, jednocześnie wiedząc, że się nie ogarnie. Lata udawania, kłamstw i samotności odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Wywołały głód więzi. Normalnej relacji. Wzajemnej szczerości. Zaufania. Dlatego w obecności Aftona zaczynała się czuć jak... Jak...

Nagle przypomniała sobie psy ze schroniska podczas adopcji. Tę nieśmiałą nadzieję i radość w zalęknionych oczach, wachlujące ogony. Tak, czuła się jak skrzywdzony przez los, spragniony towarzystwa psiak, przed którym nagle pojawiła się perspektywa ciepłego domu. Z tym, że jej historia prędzej czy później miała się skończyć powrotem do schroniska, a w końcu marszem po śmiercionośny zastrzyk.

Zabawne, że nagle zaczęła się identyfikować ze psami, stworzeniami, które wywoływały w niej tak wielki lęk. Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę, ile czasu z nimi spędzała... Z kim przestajesz, takim się stajesz, prawda?

\- O rety. – Widok nietypowego szyldu wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Chyba tylko tak to można podsumować. „O rety" – mruknął idący obok niej Afton.

Nad solidnymi, a jednocześnie subtelnie eleganckimi drzwiami wisiał wielki szyld z wymalowanym napisem „U cioci Glorii: broń, sprzęt kempingowy, fryzjerstwo, kosmetyka". Zgodnie z jego treścią przez wielkie, przeszklone okna można było dostrzec gabloty z bronią, półki wypełnione sprzętem turystycznym, lustra, fotele fryzjerskie i kosmetyczne. Wojskowa zieleń mieszała się tam z pudrowym różem i czernią tworząc niezwykle rażące zestawienie.

Broń i fryzjerstwo? Sprzęt kempingowy i kosmetyka? Nieważne jakby Coleen nie obracała tego w głowie, nijak nie łączyło się to ze sobą, chociaż umysł uparcie podsuwał obrazy zabójcy na zlecenie, który podczas strzyżenia przegląda katalog z bronią i pyta fryzjerkę o radę, co do wyboru nowego gnata. Oraz styranej ekipy facetów wracających z wyprawy na ryby, na którą zaopatrzyli się właśnie „U cioci Glorii", domagających się od kosmetyczki przywrócenia ich do stanu wyjściowego, bo jutro mają bardzo ważne spotkanie biznesowe.

\- Jestem ciekawa historii tego miejsca – mruknęła pod nosem, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać krzywego uśmiechu.

\- Ja też – Afton się zaśmiał. – Jeżeli kiedyś ktoś ci zniszczy włosy i będziesz chciała to naprawić, a potem go zastrzelić, wiesz gdzie iść. Doradzą ci w jednej i drugiej sprawie.

\- Albo jeżeli będę chciała kogoś zabić i zakopać w lesie pod przykrywką kempingu, a potem zatrzeć ślady i zmienić wygląd – dodała.

\- Dobre. Może „ciocia Gloria" właśnie tak robiła? Stąd ten pomysł na sklep-salon?

\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno jest interesującą osobą.

„ _Której nigdy nie poznam_ " – dodała w myślach. A chciałaby. Tak jak chciałaby zamieszkać w tym miasteczku. Uroczo małym, zwyczajnym i spokojnym. Do tego okoliczne jeziora i lasy... Zawsze chciała mieszkać obok lasu. Wsłuchiwać się wieczorami w szum drzew, a rankiem być budzoną ptasimi trelami. Niestety zamiast tego miała miasto otoczone ugorami, w którym nie sadzono niczego wyższego niż trzy metry, a ogrodową fantazją zdawał się upstrzony niskimi rabatami, przystrzyżony z chirurgiczną precyzją trawnik.

Poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Glitchtrapa i westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jej teraźniejszość wygląda okropnie, a widoki na przyszłość są jeszcze gorsze. Jednak była wdzięczna za ten dzień, za spacer po wirtualnym mieście... Oraz towarzystwo Aftona, chociaż bała się tego, co będzie, gdy ten odejdzie. Bo wiedziała, że odejdzie. W taki czy inny sposób. Wszyscy odchodzili... Przeważnie z jej winy.


	9. VIII Przekładnie

Afton otworzył oczy... Nie, Coleen otworzyła. To ona miała władzę nad ciałem. Oboje zgodzili się, że tak będzie lepiej, przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki prokurator i Fred są w pobliżu. W końcu znała ich lepiej i wiedziała jak nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

Z ust dziewczyny wydobył się cichy, przeciągły jęk.

\- Całą noc męczyły mnie sny... - mruknęła pod nosem. – Ale tym razem zamiast standardowego zestawu koszmarów były to numery, instrukcje, mapy, listy przewozowe. Jasna cholera.

Wykonawszy mentalny odpowiednik westchnienia, podpisał się pod słowami dziewczyny. Przez ostatnie trzy dni nieustannie analizowali zdobyte w Rustplain materiały, które okazały się głównie listami przewozowymi, zapisami tras transportowych, opisami dostaw, tonami dokumentów przyjęć i wydań. Jednym słowem szeroko pojętą dokumentacją logistyczną i magazynową, która ani jemu ani Coleen niewiele mówiła. Rozszyfrowanie danych zajęło im prawie cały dzień. Analiza i wnioski kolejne dwa. Nieoceniana okazała się przy tym pomoc Neurofast Travel, dzięki któremu mogli porównać trasy samochodów transportowych z mapą kraju. Przyjrzeć się miejscowościom, przez jakie te przebiegały, sprawdzić je pod kątem obecności magazynów, szpitali, działalności pomocy społecznej i tak dalej. No i oczywiście zniknięć wśród bezdomnych, szczególnie dzieci, młodzieży i młodych dorosłych. Zwracali też uwagę na wszelkiego rodzaju niezgodności w dostawach, wypadki na trasach i tym podobne. W efekcie spośród wszystkich lokacji Afton Robotics i Fazbear Entertainment wyłonili trzynaście najbardziej podejrzanych... Oraz dwadzieścia trzy powiązane z nimi punkty jak opustoszałe magazyny, kliniki, kościoły, a także „groty" Morii czy stacje paliw. Nie było tego mało, oj nie, ale na pewno mniej niż wszystkich filii obu firm, które sprawdzałby na chybił-trafił, gdyby nie zdobyte dane. Oraz pomoc Coleen. Dziewczyna naprawdę była nieoceniona. Dzięki niej rozwiązywał wszystkie problemy dużo szybciej... No i miał towarzystwo.

Rozszyfrowywanie danych przewozowych w towarzystwie nastolatki przypomniało mu stare czasy, kiedy odrabiał z dziećmi lekcje. Albo, kiedy wraz z Henrym pytali je z o rady odnośnie projektów animatroników czy wystroju restauracji, ewentualnie gier, jakie powinni umieścić w lokalu. Owe konsultacje małolaty-dorośli ciągnęły się nie raz przez długie godziny, ale nikt się w ich tracie nie nudził. Wszyscy lubili te małe burze mózgów. Poza tym, kto wie lepiej, co lubią dzieci, od samych dzieci?

Przyglądał się porannym czynnościom dziewczyny: ścieleniu łóżka, drobnym porządkom, wyborowi ubrań na następny dzień. Cieszył się chwilą spokoju. Owszem, był zadowolony z coraz szybszego rozwoju spraw, po wcześniejszym zastoju, jednak ostatnie dni były bardzo intensywne. Czuł się nieco przytłoczony tym wszystkim, wysiłkiem umysłowym, emocjami... Tak jak przedtem nie potrafił tego znieść, tak teraz cieszył się, że może oddać ster komuś innemu i podziwiać widoki.

\- Panna O'Brian, sąsiadka z naprzeciwka, zaprosiła ojca na herbatkę, pamięta pan, prawda? – mruknęła Coleen, przerzuciwszy ubrania przez ramię. Leniwym krokiem ruszyła w stronę łazienki. – To wdowa po byłym burmistrzu, babsko śpi na kasie i ma wpływy. Ślini się do tatusia, ale mnie średnio lubi, więc pójdzie sam. Fred ma „wychodne", cokolwiek to w jego przypadku nie znaczy, więc mamy z dwie godziny luzu. W tym czasie sprawdzę stan starych podsłuchów i postaram się podrzucić parę nowych. Czasu powinno starczyć nadto. Potem wyeksportuję z Neurofast Travel mapę Morii i naniosę ją na mapę Stanów. Jak już przetransportujemy pana do nowego ciała, może pan spróbować poruszać się jej korytarzami. Niewykluczone, że tak będzie szybciej i bezpieczniej niż po powierzchni. Oczywiście pewnie błąka się tam niemało bezdomnych, ale już brylował pan w środowisku, że tak to określę, więc wie pan, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Pojutrze możemy zacząć robić próby ze wzajemną komunikacją i przekazywaniem kontroli nad ciałem.

Uśmiechnął się w głębi duszy. Dziewczyna chyba nie przestawała planować i analizować nawet na sekundę. Momentami miał wrażenie, że zależy jej, aby to wszystko rozwikłać bardziej niż jemu. Jednak wtedy zawsze przypominało mu się z czego wynika nadgorliwość nastolatki. Z tego, że nie chciała myśleć o własnej sytuacji. O tym, co ją czekało w przyszłości. Rozpaczliwie chwytała się jego problemów, po to, aby nie musieć się zajmować własnymi, których rozwiązać nie potrafiła.

\- Coleen, pospiesz się z tą poranną toaletą, to podrzucę cię do schroniska – rozbrzmiał z dołu głos Lesinskiego.

Głos prokuratora, tyle wystarczyło, aby w Williamie wezbrała złość. Stłumił uczucie, nie chcąc, aby jego emocje rzutowały na Coleen, jednak zachowanie spokoju w obecności Lesinskego kosztowało go sporo wysiłku. To kolejny powód, dla którego wolał, aby tymczasowo to nastolatka dowodziła ciałem - dziewczyna lepiej radziła sobie z negatywnymi uczuciami w stosunku do prokuratora. On znów... Cóż, z dnia nadzień coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma problemy z gniewem. Poważne problemy. Nie musiał być psychologiem, aby domyślać się powodu. Latami tkwił bezradny pierw w powłoce Springbonniego, potem w cybernetycznej przestrzeni, pożerany przez ból, strach i frustrację. To musiało odcisnąć na nim piętno. Póki co, agresja dawała o sobie znać tylko w obecności Lesinskego, ale z tym potrafił sobie jakoś radzić – wiedział, na co uważać. Jednak bał się tego, co dalej, kiedy w końcu zyska własne ciało i pozbędzie się prokuratora wraz z jego pomagierami. Co, kiedy ktoś go przypadkiem sprowokuje? Czy będzie potrafił utrzymać nerwy na wodzy, czy może wybuchnie?

Trzecim powodem, dla którego wolał, aby to dziewczyna trzymała stery, była poranna toaleta. Co prawda już się nieco oswoił z anatomią Coleen, jednak nadal wolał trzymać ręce – o ironio jej własne ręce – z dala od części erogennych nosicielki... Swoją drogą dziwił się swobodnemu zachowaniu nastolatki, która przecież wiedziała, że ON PATRZY. W końcu sam jej powiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku. Skulić się w ciemnym kącie umysłu, ignorując świat zewnętrzny. Mimo tego, Coleen bez większego skrępowania przystąpiła do porannych, łazienkowych czynności. Oczywiście wszystkie je wykonywała bardzo szybko i sprawnie, niemal z wojskową precyzją, ale tak robiła zawsze. W końcu, przez atmosferę w domu nigdy i nigdzie nie czuła się swobodnie, nawet w toalecie. Może właśnie o to chodziło? Dziewczyna nawykła do nieustannego napięcia, do bycia pod lupą do tego stopnia, że jego obecność już nie robiła jej różnicy?

Kiedy po sutym i pysznym śniadaniu – Boże, jak bardzo się stęsknił za zmysłem smaku – Coleen weszła do samochodu, z niejaką satysfakcją zauważył, że jaśnie pan prokurator nie czuje się zbyt pewnie za kierownicą. Wożony wszędzie przez Freda, odwykł od prowadzenia pojazdu, czemu dawał wyraz raz po raz wzdychając z irytacją i złoszcząc się na samochód, co znów przekładało się na jego styl jazdy. Wyraźnie nie lubił, kiedy coś mu nie wychodziło. Właściwie to zachowywał się, jakby napotkane trudności były niezasłużoną obelgą ze strony świata. Złośliwym działaniem jakiejś niewidzialnej siły.

Kompleks boga w najczystszej postaci. William miał tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie spróbuje wyładować swojej frustracji na Coleen. I pośrednio na nim. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby los oszczędził nastolatce kolejnych, nieprzyjemnych przeżyć. Poza tym bał się, jak sam w takiej sytuacji zareaguje. W końcu nawet teraz nieprzerwanie myślał o tym, aby odpiąć pasek od torby Coleen, zarzucić prokuratorowi na szyję i mocno ścisnąć... Oraz o innych sposobach przedwczesnego pozbawienia go życia.

Szczęśliwie, póki co Lesinsky był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem drogi i rzucaniem nienawistnych spojrzeń desce rozdzielczej, żeby zwracać uwagę na córkę, która w tym czasie bawiła się komórką... A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z boku. Naprawdę nastolatka sprawdzała stan podsłuchów zamontowanych swego czasu w wozie. Wyglądało na to, że większość z nich była sprawna, ale na wszelki wypadek – udając, że komórka upadła jej na ziemię – podłożyła jeszcze jeden. Zbytnie ryzyko, przynajmniej w opinii Williama, ale niestety nie mógł w żaden sposób interweniować.

Prokurator niczego nie zauważył. Na szczęście.

Pierwsza połowa dnia upłynęła mu, czy raczej Coleen, dość spokojnie, mimo napięcia towarzyszącego nastolatce w obecności czworonogów. Napięcia większego niż zazwyczaj. Naprawdę opanowanie dziewczyny zasługiwało na poklask, nerwy miała jak ze stali. Szkoda tylko, że mściło się to na jej psychice, a może i ciele. Nie miał złudzeń – kiedy to wszystko się skończy, Coleen czekała długa rekonwalescencja. Bo skończyć się musiało. Nie dopuszczał do siebie innej myśli. Musiał ją uratować, po prostu musiał. Zbyt wiele razy nawalił, żeby i teraz polec.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, prokurator nadal był na miejscu, pracując zdalnie – herbatka z wdową po burmistrzu miała się odbyć dopiero w okolicach osiemnastej. Coleen nie wnikała, czemu nie ma go w biurze, chociaż William przypuszczał, że zwyczajnie, pod nieobecność Freda, chciał mieć córkę na oku... szczególnie po ostatniej wycieczce do Rustplain. Nie podobała mu się ta czujność Lesinskego, ale dziewczyna wydawała się nią nie przejmować. Zasiadła do komputera, puściła muzykę – niezbyt głośno – i zabrała się do pracy nad tworzeniem podręcznej mapy Morii. Co jakiś czas zwracała się do niego, komentując to, co robi i chociaż większość owych komentarzy była dla Williama zupełnie bezużyteczna, doceniał je. Dzięki tej jednostronnej rozmowie, miał świadomość, że nastolatka nie zapomniała o jego obecności. I że nie traktowała jedynie jako paranormalne oderwanie od własnych problemów.

Pracowała szybko i sprawnie, niemal nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. Minęło ledwie półtorej godziny, a większość wielowarstwowej, szczegółowej mapy z wbudowanym kompasem była gotowa. Przy tym dziewczyna nazywała wszystko „upierdliwą, ale prostą robotą". Skoro dla niej coś takiego stanowiło „prostą robotę" to Tim, którego mianowała niejednokrotnie geniuszem, musiał potrafić naprawdę niesamowite rzeczy.

Właśnie, Tim. W Neurofast Travel Coleen wspominała, że poprosi go o sprawdzenie kilku informacji, ale jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. Zapomniała? Nie, raczej nie. Musiał być inny powód.

Jeszcze nim prokurator opuścił dom, nastolatka ukończyła mapę, dzięki czemu, gdy ten wreszcie ruszył się w odwiedziny do sąsiadki, mogła bez problemu rozmieścić w domu i garderobie ojca podsłuchy. Jej pomysłowość w tej kwestii była godna podziwu. Malutkie urządzenia znalazły się w podszewkach najczęściej używanych przez mężczyznę garniturów, krawatach, a nawet obcasach butów... Aczkolwiek – w przypadku obcasów – William powątpiewał w skuteczność umieszczonych tam urządzeń.

Jego uwagę zwróciło jeszcze coś. Podkładając pluskwy dziewczyna zachowywała się całkowicie swobodnie, przynajmniej jak na siebie. Po jej kroku, postawie ciała ani ruchach nie można było poznać, że robi coś... nieaprobowanego. Zastanawiał się czy to dlatego, że tak nawykła do napięcia, czy może udawała swobodę, wykorzystując ją jako swego rodzaju zasłonę dymną? A może tak często zmuszano ją do udawania, że wszystko jest dobrze, że obecnie udawanie stanowiło jej drugą naturę? Po latach noszenia maska może przyrosnąć do twarzy.

Kiedy skończyła, przetestowała resztę podsłuchów, zarówno nowych jak i starych, po czym uruchomiła konsolę NVR. Ponownie przenieśli się do neurowirtualnej rzeczywistości, gdzie mogli porozmawiać ze sobą twarzą w twarz.

Podobnie jak kilkakrotnie przedtem, William zamanifestował się w wirtualnym lokum Coleen siedząc w fotelu. Jednak tym razem wyglądało to nieco inaczej... Pokój wyglądał inaczej. Jedną ze ścian pokrywała wielka multimedialna tablica, na której połowie wyświetlała się mapa Stanów z zaznaczonymi na niej podejrzanymi lokacjami, trasami trasportowymi Fazbear Entertainment i Afton Robotics oraz liniami przebiegu Morii. Drugą zajmował kolaż złożony z – na razie – nieuporządkowanych wskazówek i poszlak. Zdjęcie jego domu, podpisane „tożsamość ex-właściciela, zawyżona cena sprzedaży" i kolejne przedstawiające robotyczne części widziane w piwnicy, fotografia Michaela, notatka „pakiet głosowy Archanioła", screen z czwartej części FNaF'a przedstawiający skrzynkę o dwóch kłódkach z dopiskiem „czy to coś znaczy?". Pod tym wszystkim wypunktowano kwestie, które musieli rozwiązać na już: „oszukać nadajnik lokalizacyjny", „odkryć jak przenieść świadomość pana Aftona do nowego ciała", „zdobyć nowe ciało dla pana Aftona". Niżej znów wypisano najważniejsze pytania: „jak Nekromanci łączą ludzkie świadomości z robotycznymi ciałami?", „kto jest/był mistrzem Michaela?", „gdzie są przetrzymywane schwytane dzieciaki?", „kto należy do nekromantycznej siatki?", „po co to wszystko?".

„Po co to wszystko" – to pytanie dręczyło Williama najbardziej. Śmierć pierwszej piątki mógł jakoś zrozumieć – ofiary tego, że dał się zwieść synowi i obłędu Michaela, który pragnął wskrzesić brata. Jednak to wszystko, co opisała mu Mary... Przecież to był jakiś horror. Szaleństwo. Co roku świadomości dziesiątek dzieci były przenoszone do robotycznych ciał, a ich własne, ludzkie, zabijane. Po co? Po jaką cholerę?

\- Mapa myśli – mruknęła Coleen, widząc jak spogląda na ścianę. – Podobno pomaga uporządkować to i owo. Ułatwia wnioskowanie, łączenie wątków, dedukcję. Pomaga wysuwać kolejne pytania.

\- Kiedy to zrobiłaś? Przecież od wczoraj nie zaglądaliśmy tutaj.

\- No... Dzisiaj. Podczas robienia mapy. I sekundę temu. Rzeczywistość NVR może być modyfikowana w sporym zakresie przez myśli użytkownika toteż wystarczyło, że wizualizowałam sobie coś takiego w swojej głowie, a program zaraz powiązał to z odpowiednimi obrazami i odnośnikami.

Spojrzał ponownie na ścianę. Był pod wrażeniem. Zarówno możliwość neurowirtualnej rzeczywistości, jak i umiejętności dziewczyny. Kształtowała cyfrową przestrzeń, jak plastelinę. Ciekawe, w takim razie, czego mógłby dokonać Tim, gdyby chciał. W końcu tak go wychwalała...

Właśnie Tim.

\- A co z materiałami, które miałaś przesłać Timowi? – zapytał.

\- Pierw muszę przemyśleć, co mu powiedzieć. – Westchnęła ciężko, siadając na łóżku po turecku i wbijając spojrzenie w mapę myśli. – Co prawda, ze względu na swoją obsesję, nie odmówi pomocy, ale nie chcę wzbudzać jego podejrzeń. Nadmiernej ciekawości. Do tej pory nie interesowałam się Legendą Fazbeara, tym, co ta może kryć, mimo że usiłował zainteresować mnie tematem. Jeżeli tak nagle z tym wyskoczę, może zacząć drążyć.

\- No tak...

Nastolatka miała rację. Owszem, mogli wykorzystać Tima do poszukiwań, ale wzbudzanie w nim zbytniej ciekawości byłoby głupotą. Musieli zachowywać dystans, trzymać go z dala od siebie i prokuratora. Bo gdyby, nie daj Boże, przykuł uwagę Lesinskego mogło się to skończyć dla niego naprawdę nieciekawie. I dla Coleen też. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby sprowadziła na komputerowca niebezpieczeństwo.

William rozparł się w fotelu, wbijając spojrzenie w biblioteczkę dziewczyny. Bezwiednie przesuwał spojrzeniem po grzbietach książek, aż nagle jego wzrok natknął się na znajome nazwisko. „Agatha Christie". No tak, już jakiś czas temu zwrócił uwagę, że dziewczyna czyta niemało kryminałów. A kryminały to zagadki prawda? Zagadki z fabułą.

Kiedyś, buszując po komputerze jednego z użytkowników fazbearowskiej sieci, natknął się na ciekawy portal. Portal dla wielbicieli zagadek, o lekkim podtekście kryminalnym. Takich powiązanych z rzeczywistością. Naprawdę nie sądził, że może mu się to przydać, a jednak. To nie do wiary ilu pozornie niepotrzebnych rzeczy człowiek jest w stanie zrobić użytek...

O ile coś takiego jak on można było jeszcze nazwać człowiekiem.

\- I know your crime info – mruknął.

\- Słucham? – Coleen nadstawiła uszu.

\- Ciekawy portal dla miłośników zagadek. W nieparzyste dni miesiąca zarejestrowani użytkownicy portalu grupy pierwszej, klienci, zamieszczają na nim rozmaite, rzeczywiste zagadki mogące mieć wydźwięk kryminalny oraz wstępne poszlaki. Nadają też kody swoim sprawom. Mają na to tylko pół godziny od dwunastej w nocy do dwunastej trzydzieści. Potem możliwość udostępniania jest wyłączana. Grupa użytkowników-detektywów ma czas do trzeciej w nocy zapoznać się z zagadkami i przedstawionymi danymi. Potem serwer jest wyłączany na dziesięć godzin, a wszystkie dane z niego czyszczone. Po tym czasie detektywi posługując się kodami spraw, obligują się, którą z nich rozwiążą. Jedna sprawa może mieć wielu detektywów. Każdy z nich ma miesiąc czasu na rozwiązanie sprawy czy też poczynienie w niej jak największych postępów. Możesz powiedzieć Timowi, że jesteś zarejestrowana na tym portalu, że jesteś jednym z detektywów, a to kim jest były właściciel mojego domu i czemu jego wartość została tak zawyżona to twoja sprawa.

Dziewczyna, wyraźnie zaskoczona, zamrugała.

\- A skąd pan o tym wie?

\- Nim pojawiła się „Potrzebna Pomoc" potrafiłem przenikać do komputerów użytkowników produktów Fazbear Entertainment. Zwykle balansowałem wtedy na skraju świadomości, usiłując za wszelką cenę nie spaść w otchłań, jednak co nieco zapamiętałem. Między innymi to. W sumie nie wiem czemu.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego intensywnie. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, marszcząc czoło i wyraźnie nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Zatem, zanim wydano „Potrzebną Pomoc" potrafił się pan w miarę swobodnie poruszać po fazberowskiej sieci? Komputerach graczy? Sprawdzać dane ich plików, dane przeglądania?

No tak, nie opowiedział jej o tym.

Skinął głową i wyjaśnił wszystko najlepiej jak potrafił. Swoje możliwości. To, czego się nauczył. Kłopoty, jakie sprawiało mu utrzymanie własnego „ja", nie osunięcie się w otchłań. Jednocześnie usiłował przy tym być jak najbardziej rzeczowym, nie budzić w dziewczynie litości. Litość... Po tym wszystkim, co przeżył jako człowiek, miał jej serdecznie dość. Wyżej uszu. Kiedy stracił Normana, a potem Olivię... Fałszywe współczucie, poklepywanie po plecach i ukrywana pod nimi niechęć. Niechęć do przebywania w pobliżu osoby, która doznała takiej straty. Złość, bo jej obecność przywoływała na myśl niechciane pytania. Pytania takie jak, „co bym zrobił, gdyby to moje dzieci umarły". I pogarda. Pogarda wobec złego ojca, bo za takiego go uważano. Za nieporadnego idiotę, który pozwolił robotom zabić dwójkę swoich dzieci. Jedno dziecko? Owszem, to mógł być wypadek, ale dwoje? W żadnym razie.

Jedynie Henry tak nie myślał i autentycznie go wspierał. Henry, którego tak bardzo zawiódł. Henry, którego córeczki nie uchronił przed wychowanym przez siebie potworem.

Nie zasługiwał na litość. Nie po tym do czego – świadomie czy nie – doprowadził.

Coleen słuchała, nie przerywając. Cały czas marszczyła przy tym czoło i w zamyśleniu kręciła młynka palcami. Kiedy w końcu skończył mówić, przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.

\- Byłabym zobowiązana, gdyby udostępnił mi pan wszystkie loginy i hasła Fazbear Entertainment, które pan pamięta. Mogą okazać się potrzebne, a nie wiadomo czy wtedy będziemy mieli możliwość wymienić się kontrolą nad ciałem. Poza tym lepiej je gdzieś zapisać, na wypadek gdyby pan zapomniał – odezwała się w końcu, wlepiając spojrzenie w mapę myśli. – I sądzę, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby zarejestrowanie się na tym pana portalu.

\- Sądzisz, że Tim mógłby chcieć sprawdzić czy naprawdę tam widniejesz?

\- Nie. Sądzę za to, że tamtejsi detektywi mogą nam pomóc rozwiązać wiele kwestii bez angażowania w to Tima. Może nie teraz, ale w przyszłości... Niewykluczone. – Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo. – A co do historyjki dla Tima, to dobry pomysł. Wie, że lubię kryminały i zagadki logiczne, więc powinien to łyknąć jak pelikan.

***

Coleen jedną myślą wywołała panel kontrolny wirtualnej rzeczywistości i wystukała na wiszących w przestrzeni klawiszach krótką informację. Wcisnęła enter.

Pomysł z historyjką dla Tima był strzałem w dziesiątkę, niestety wymagał spotkania z nim. Dlaczego? Ponieważ ojciec mógłby przechwycić informację w formie tekstowej i zacząć zadawać niewygodne pytania. Oczywiście spotkanie miało się odbyć nie w świecie rzeczywistym, a wirtualnym, w związku z czym żadne z nich nie musiało się ruszać z miejsca, co stanowiło spore ułatwienie. Poza tym Tim od dłuższego czasu męczył ją, żeby znowu pograła z nim w „World Adventures", więc mogła załatwić dwie sprawy za jednym zamachem.

Na ekranie błyskawicznie pojawił się wykrzyknik przychodzącej wiadomości. Sprawdziła ją i uśmiechnęła się – Tim przyjął zaproszenie do gry. Przynajmniej niektóre sprawy przychodziły łatwo i bezproblemowo.

\- I co pan myśli o małej partyjce w „World Adventures"? – zapytała obserwującego ją Aftona, który zastrzygł długimi uszyskami Glitchtrapa.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. A właściwie to nie miałbym nic przeciwko nawet, gdyby nie było to konieczne. Gry z wami wspominam całkiem przyjemnie, chociaż pełniłem tylko rolę stojaka. Chyba już rozumiem, co widzicie w tych całych komputerach i grach.

\- To jak upora się pan z tym wszystkim, polecam ściągnąć sobie „World Adventures" i dodać Tima do znajomych. Prędzej czy później przyda się mu ktoś na zastępstwo.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała jakoś-tak odruchowo, ale natychmiast pożałowała widząc, jak bardzo Afton spiął się słysząc to. Rozumiał, co miała na myśli i budziło to w nim... Gniew? Żal? Nie potrafiła określić. Królicza twarz nie wyrażała niczego, a pobrzmiewające w wirtualnej przestrzeni emocje mężczyzny nie mówiły jej niczego konkretnego. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej docierało do niej, że mężczyzna naprawdę uważa, że może jej pomóc. Że naprawdę planuje to zrobić. Tak jak i ona sama niejednokrotnie zamierzała pomóc wtedy jeszcze niedoszłym ofiarom ojca. Niestety nigdy nie dawała rady. W końcu przestała siebie oszukiwać. Afton też powinien.

Uruchomiła tryb wieloosobowy „FNAF: World Adventures" i po przeklikaniu menu znalazła się na znajomej, zielonej polance otoczonej irracjonalnie idealnym lasem. Z naprzeciwka biegł do niej Tim w stroju swego awatara – fioletowego trzmieloczłeka. Nie do wiary jak irracjonalnie wyglądał. Kudłaty, trzęsący się przy każdym kroku odwłok, dodatkowe odnóża i te czułki... Uwielbiała jego poczucie humoru. Afton niekoniecznie. Kątem oka zauważyła jak robi krok do tyłu. Pewnie do tej pory pamiętał przytulasa, jakim komputerowiec poczęstował go ostatnim razem.

\- Siemandero! Gotowa lać tyłki w wybitnie cukierkowych klimatach okraszonych wybitnie niecukierkową fabułą? – zawołał na jej widok. – O! I przyprowadziłaś moją ukochaną mordeczkę, Glitchtrapka.

Po ostatni słowach wokół jego postaci zatańczyło kilka różowych serduszek - emotek. Z rozbawieniem zerknęła na Aftona, który zastrzygł nerwowo uszami.

\- Tak, nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszam. Taki cyfrowy brat syjamski.

\- EJ! Etat na cyfrowego braciszka mam ja! – Tupnął ze złością. – Z niego możesz zrobić co najwyżej tatuśka, jako że za rodzonym nie przepadasz.

Spojrzała w krągłą buźkę komputerowca ze wszystkich sił usiłując nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy. Nie dać po sobie poznać w jak bardzo czuły punkt uderzyły jego słowa. Nie tylko jej... Na skraju świadomości wyczuła burzące się w Aftonie emocje.

„ _Biedny Tim... Nie ma pojęcia..._ " – pomyślała, odpierając usiłujące ją osaczyć uczucia.

Uśmiechnęła się z pozorną swobodą.

\- Może to nienajgorszy pomysł... A tymczasem, nim przejdziemy do kopania tyłków, mam do ciebie sprawę.

Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, kładąc obie pary rąk czy też odnóży na biodra. Zrobił obrażoną minę.

\- A ja myślałem, że się stęskniłaś, chciałaś pograć ze starszym braciszkiem czy coś, a tu jakiś biznesik... Zraniłaś mnie do krwi! O ile trzmiele mają krew. Mają?

\- Mają. A sprawa do ciebie, bo w twoich klimatach i jak się na nią natknęłam to z miejsca pomyślałam o tobie.

Tim uniósł trzmiele czułki w wyrazie zainteresowania, wymownie się uśmiechając.

Wyjaśniła mu, o co chodzi, zaczynając – dla uzyskania lepszego efektu – trochę od końca: najpierw przekazała historyjkę ze stroną detektywistyczną, dopiero na końcu wyjawiając, że zagadka, którą miała rozwiązać ma związek z domem Aftona. Tak jak oczekiwała, kiedy tylko Tim to usłyszał, rozświetlił się jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie.

\- Co, ale serio? – zapytał, jakby nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

\- Serio, serio... Tata ma niekomercyjną wersję Neurofast Travel, używa jej do pracy, no i pod jego nieobecność podejrzałam sobie to i owo. Wszystko się zgadza. Zawyżona cena i to, że dane poprzedniego właściciela domu Aftonów zostały utajnione. Sam nigdy się do niego nie wprowadził, ale – co odkryłam przeglądając dane posesji – póki dom pozostawał w jego rękach, ktoś minował teren rozmaitymi pułapkami. Potrzaski na niedźwiedzie, deski nabijane gwoździami, nic szczególnie skomplikowanego, ale tyle starczyło, żeby trzymać wszelkiego rodzaju chuliganów na dystans. Dom wygląda na prawie nietknięty, nie licząc oczywiście zniszczeń wywołanych przez czas i pogodę.

\- A jak wygląda? – zainteresował się chłopak.

\- Otwórz połączenie, to ci prześlę parę screenów. Masz tam ze dwa zdjęcia z zewnątrz, kilka wnętrza, w tym jakichś dziwnych części robotycznych... Niewykluczone, że dobrze byłoby się dowiedzieć, co to właściwie. No i mam też mały bonus.

Może i Tim był trzydziestoparoletnim facetem, ale w obecnej chwili przypominał kilkulatka, który dostał na urodziny wymarzonego, wybłaganego i wyczekanego pieska. Niezwłocznie wywołał swoją konsolę i poustawiał wszystko tak, aby mogła mu przesłać pliki. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, natychmiast zaczął je przeglądać. Już same zdjęcia domu wywołały w nim ogromną ekscytację, a gdy dotarł to rodzinnych fotografii Aftonów wydał z siebie niemal histeryczny pisk.

\- O Boże, o rety, o ja nie mogę, o ja pierdolę! Zdjęcia rodzinne! Wiesz, że ich praktycznie nigdzie nie ma? Michael Afton strasznie dbał o prywatność rodzinki i chociaż tyle zostało powrzucane do gier to zawsze fotografie, rodzinne filmy i tak dalej były wielką tajemnicą... O matko, patrz na siostrę Mike'a! To ją przedstawiała Baby, a nie jego córkę. O mamuniu! Ja cię tak bardzo kocham w tym momencie... Oczywiście platonicznie i całkowicie aseksualnie, jak coś.

\- Oczywiście – mruknęła, z trudem tłumiąc śmiech.

\- No to co dokładnie mam dla ciebie znaleźć? – zapytał. – Kto był poprzednim właścicielem domu Aftonów.

\- Tak. I na miarę możliwości, czemu jego dane zostały utajnione oraz czemu tak bardzo zawyżono cenę parceli. No i oczywiście, co to za żelastwo w piwnicy... A jeżeli przy okazji dowiesz się czegoś jeszcze, też powiedz.

\- Powiem ci, że nie umiem się doczekać, kiedy położę swoje odnóża na tym wszystkim... ale najpierw gra – zawołał wskazując Coleen palcem, przy czym jej nos od jego palca oddzielało nie więcej niż pięć centymetrów. – Nie dam się tak łatwo spławić. Umówiliśmy się na granie, to będziemy grać, chodźmy nie wiem co. I masz się dobrze bawić!

\- Rozkaz szeryfie – mruknęła.

\- A teraz tulanie, bo stęskniłem się za moja małą przyszywaną siostrunią i jej królisiem. Na miśka!

Pozwoliła się przytulić komputerowcowi, a potem z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak ten przechodzi o tulenia Glitchtrapa czy też Aftona. No tak, bezpośredniość Tima potrafiła budzić skrępowanie nawet w obecnych czasach, a jej przymusowy towarzysz pochodził z innej epoki, kiedy tego typu gesty między mężczyznami – nawet jeżeli tylko przyjacielskie – nie były zbyt mile widziane.

\- Dobra, no to co? Gramy? – zapytał Tim puszczając Aftona, który natychmiast zrobił krok w tył. Pewnie wolał nie ryzykować, że programista dostanie kolejnego ataku czułości.

\- Jasne.

\- A może podwyższymy nieco poziom trudności? – zasugerował. – Glitchtrap daje nam troszeczkę za dużą przewagę.

No tak, zapomniała o tym. Poprzednio, chociaż Afton nie brał aktywnego udziału w grze, to zyskał własny pasek życia i był atakowany przez przeciwników, a że każdy przeciwnik zwykle mógł zaatakować tylko jednego gracza, stanowiło to spore ułatwienie.

\- Rozsądna propozycja – mruknęła.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To jedziemy. Najbliższe dwie godziny twojego życia, będą należeć do mnie! No i do „World Adventures"...

***

Trening w dzieleniu się ciałem i komunikacji bez pośrednictwa konsoli NVR... Cóż, Coleen naprawdę się cieszyła, że strategicznie postanowili odłożyć wszystko na czas nieobecności ojca w domu. Starczyło, że efektowny upadek ze schodów przykuł uwagę Freda, który obecnie gapił się na nią leżąca plackiem na podłodze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał po chwili milczenia. – Potrzebna pomoc medyczna?

\- N-nie – wydukała. – Chyba nie.

Ostrożnie usiadła. Wszystko ją bolało, a w głowie porządnie wirowało. Z trudem skupiła spojrzenie na stojącym nad nią lokaju.

Wczoraj – po dwóch dniach intensywnych ćwiczeń – wraz z Aftonem mniej więcej opracowali metodę przekazywania sobie kontroli nad ciałem „na życzenie". Siedząc i nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. Oboje jednak zdawali sobie sprawę, że to za mało. Że nie zawsze będą mieć możliwość, żeby usiąść i znieruchomieć, a „przetasowanie" świadomości może być konieczne. W końcu oboje posiadali różne umiejętności, a także różne zakresy wiedzy. Owszem, obecnie dzielili ze sobą wszystkie przeżycia, ale każde z nich zwracało uwagę na co innego. Znali swoje przeszłości, jednak były to obrazy niepełne. Znowu te luki, chociaż niewielkie, mogły okazać się bardzo niebezpieczne. W końcu wiadomo nie od dziś, że diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. Dlatego ćwiczyli dalej. Na stojąco i w ruchu jak przed chwilą. William, mający tymczasową władzę nad ciałem, wolno szedł korytarzem, więc nie powinno się nic złego stać, niestety po przejęciu sterów ciała za późno „złapała" pełną kontrolę nad zmysłami. W efekcie straciła równowagę, a usiłując ją odzyskać, przebiegła pół korytarza mieląc rękoma w powietrzu, po to by w końcu wpaść na schody... Efekty łatwe do przewidzenia. Dobrze, że nie skręciła sobie karku... Czy raczej nie skręcili sobie karku.

Właściwie, to gdyby chodziło tylko o nią, to nie miałaby nic przeciwko skręceniu karku. Jednak teraz odpowiadała nie tylko za swoje życie. Zupełnie jakby była w ciąży...

Odsunęła od siebie tę myśl jako zbyt pokraczną.

Fred podał jej dłoń. Z nieznacznym wahaniem chwyciła ją i pozwoliła się podnieść. Kiedy już stała na nogach, przeciągnęła się na próbę. Całe ciało ją bolało, ale poza tym wyglądało na to, że wszystko działa, jak trzeba. To dobrze. Zarówno dla niej jak i dla Aftona.

\- Jest panienka cała? – zapytał ponownie lokaj, omiatając ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie licząc paru siniaków? Tak.

\- Nie uderzyła się panienka w głowę?

\- Nie.

Spojrzał na nią uważniej, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie próbowała panienka niczego głupiego, prawda?

\- Jeżeli chodzi ci o to, czy znowu nie próbowałam się zabić, to nie. Nie próbowałam. – Mężczyzna nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. – Są łatwiejsze, szybsze i pewniejsze sposoby odebrania sobie życia, niż rzucanie się ze schodów. Chociażby wejście pod autobus lub spadnięcie z bardzo wysokiego dachu. Poza tym, po ostatniej rozmowie z tatą, nie mam nawet zamiaru próbować. Wiesz jak wspaniale potrafi być przekonujący.

W oczach Freda pojawił się cień współczucia. No tak, to on wtedy pilnował, żeby nie zrobiła sobie niczego złego. W takich momentach zaczynała rozumieć niechęć lokaja. Nie był psycholem, więc wszystko, czego doświadczała z rąk własnego ojca, a w czym Fred był zmuszony asystować, odciskało na nim piętno. Gdyby nie istniała, nie musiałby tego robić. Nie musiałby podrzynać gardła matce swojego szefa, nie musiałby sprzątać piwnicy po akcji z kwasem, nie musiałby jej trzymać i pilnować, aby patrzyła, kiedy...

Zastanawiało ją, jakim cudem po tym wszystkim mężczyzna nadal lubi psy. Potrafi się do nich uśmiechać i ot tak głaskać. Owszem, sama opiekowała się nimi, ale nie potrafiła już wykrzesać do czworonogów nawet krztyny sympatii.

Fred westchnął ciężko i skinął głową, przyznając jej rację.

\- Uważaj, co robisz. Jeżeli będziesz miała poważniejszy wypadek oboje wpakujemy się w kłopoty. I nie tylko my. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

Rozumiała aż za bardzo. Na samą myśl, co wtedy się stało i co mógłby zrobić ojciec czystej złośliwości, cierpła jej skóra.

\- Tak. Będę uważać.

Tyle starczyło lokajowi. Skinął i szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę kuchni. Jako że pani Q miała dzisiaj wychodne, to do niego należało przygotowanie obiadu. Nie lubił gotować, a przynajmniej nie dla niej, nie tutaj. W przeszłości, dla swojej rodziny, chłopaka – może. W końcu robił to całkiem dobrze. Ludzie naprawdę nielubiący gotowania, podobno rzadko posiadają jakiekolwiek umiejętności kulinarne... Gdzieś o tym czytała.

Wzdychając, pokuśtykała do łazienki, gdzie niezwłocznie posmarowała stłuczenia odpowiednią maścią – wolała, żeby po powrocie ojciec nie dostrzegł zbyt wielu sińców – po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju i padła na łóżko.

\- Nie wiem jak pan, ale ja mam dość tego treningu... Przynajmniej na jakąś godzinę. Może mała przerwa? Znaczy przynajmniej do obiadu.

Oczywiście nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi ze strony Aftona, w końcu, na razie, mogli się porozumiewać jedynie przy pomocy konsoli, jednak miała nadzieje, że się z nią zgadza. Względny, emocjonalny spokój, brak uderzenia gniewu czy frustracji odebrała jako potwierdzenie swych domniemań.

Nagle poczuła jak palce jej lewej dłoni się poruszają. Same. Bez udziału jej woli.

\- O rety, udało się panu – wymamrotała, patrząc jak jej ręka się unosi, wskazując na komputer.

Wczoraj Afton wpadł na pomysł alternatywnego sposobu komunikacji. Otóż zastanawiał się czy będzie możliwe opanowanie tylko jednego fragmentu jej ciała, lewej ręki. Wtedy, w razie potrzeby, mógłby pisać jej wiadomości na komórce, bez konieczności przejmowania całego ciała. Oczywiście musiałby przy tym nabrać wprawy w posługiwaniu się lewą dłonią, bo, podobnie jak ona, był praworęczny.

Musiała przyznać, że do pomysłu Aftona odnosiła się raczej sceptycznie. W końcu, skoro wymiana kontroli nad ciałem sprawiała im tyle trudu, to co dopiero to. Pokręcona współkontrola. Jednak, jak się właśnie okazało, Afton trafił w sedno. Dał radę „opętać" jej rękę. Co prawda nadal to ona dowodziła ciałem i mogła w każdej chwili wyrwać dłoń z władzy mężczyzny, ale póki pozwalała mu na swobodę, mógł niemal dowolnie poruszać kończyną.

Podeszła do komputera, włączyła go i czekała. Jej lewa dłoń poruszyła się, sięgnęła do myszki i uruchomiła edytor tekstu. Potem niezdarnie wystukała na klawiaturze:

„W rozmowie z Fredem powiedziałaś „znowu" o popełnianiu samobójstwa. Ten raz w restauracji nie był jedyny?"

Uniosła brwi. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. Myślała, że Afton poprosi ją o rozmowę w wirtualnej rzeczywistości albo skomentuje jakoś ich obecne postępy. Tymczasem zaczął wypytywać ją o przeszłość, cholera wie po co.

Westchnęła. Nie widziała sensu w tej rozmowie, ale czuła, że jeżeli nie odpowie, pytanie będzie wracać.

\- Nie, to nie był jedyny raz. Jakiś czas później próbowałam skoczyć pod ciężarówkę, ale przechodzień mnie uratował. Ojcu powiedziałam, że się potknęłam. Nie uwierzył, ale jako że nie miał dowodów, że było inaczej, nie wyciągnął konsekwencji. Potem nałykałam się środków przeciwbólowych i nasennych, które popiłam alkoholem. Odratowano mnie, a ojciec zadbał o to, aby wybić mi pomysł z odebraniem sobie życia raz na zawsze z głowy.

Ręka się poruszyła, stukot klawiszy wypełnił pokój.

„Co to znaczy?"

\- Powiedział, że moje samobójstwo zostanie potraktowane jak ucieczka i pani Q oraz jej rodzina zapłacą za nie życiem. No i ukarał mnie. Nie tylko szczypce i obcęgi z piwnicy służą mu do torturowania, ma też specjalna apteczkę, a w niej sporo substancji rozstrajających układ nerwowy. Sprawiających, że człowiek nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, nie może powiedzieć, gdzie góra, a gdzie dół, a mimo tego, towarzyszy mu przerażające uczucie spadania. W dodatku każdy bodziec przybiera na sile do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Światło oślepia, jakby chciało wypalić oczy, najlżejszy zapach wydaje się odurzający, bicie własnego serca przypomina dudnienie, a dotyk... Zwykłe uczucie materiału dotykającego ciała, ucisk na podłoże, ciężar języka w ustach mogą doprowadzić do obłędu. W dodatku ta forma tortur ma tę zaletę, że nie pozostawia żadnych śladów. Oczywiście, jeżeli przeprowadzi się ją prawidłowo, a torturowany przeżyje i zachowa rozum.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do siebie. „Zachować rozum". Większość życia balansowała na granicy załamania, obłędu. Czy to, że jeszcze nie spadła w otchłań, tylko raz przechylała się w jedną, raz w drugą stronę, kwalifikowało się jako „zachować rozum"?

„Nie pokazałaś mi tego".

\- Tak jak i pan nie pokazał mi swoich doświadczeń w formie cyfrowego bytu – mruknęła, czując wzbierającą w sobie złość. Nie swoją złość. – Co prawda, kiedy poczęstowałam pana swoimi wspomnieniami, uważałam pana za wroga, więc teoretycznie powinnam, ale... Cóż, powiedzmy, że są poziomy skurwysyństwa, których wolę unikać. Podobnie jak wspomnienia, do których wolę nie wracać.

„Twój ojciec zasługuje, na to, żeby zginąć nie raz, a sto. W cierpieniu i strachu."

Tak, w tej kwestii nie mogła się nie zgodzić z Aftonem, jednak nie mogła nie dostrzec w jego słowach swoistej ironii... W końcu sam przeżył aż trzy „śmierci". W tym dwie w płomieniach.

\- Dzisiaj sobie pan jeszcze posłucha, jaki to „wspaniały i cudowny człowiek", kiedy będziemy wieczorem sprawdzać podsłuchy – mruknęła. – Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem usłyszymy coś, co nam obojgu pomoże, a nie...

Ze strony Aftona napłynęła kolejna fala gniewu, która zmieszała się z jej własną goryczą. Słuchanie raz po raz wypowiedzi mężczyzny brzmiącego zarazem jak rasowy mafiozo i jak kompletnie obłąkany przywódca religijny, jeden z tych z ogniem w oczach i jadem na języku, nie jest szczególnie przyjemną rozrywką. Szczególnie, jeżeli ów mafiozo-przywódca doradza swojemu apostołowi sabotaż instalacji elektrycznej w domu dla młodocianych matek z trudnych rodzin, „żeby spalić te wszystkie szkodniki i złe ziarno za jednym zamachem". Szczególnie, jeżeli apostoł podchwytuje poradę z wielkim entuzjazmem, a słuchający już wie, że za parę dni, może tygodni, zobaczy w telewizji reportaż o „tragicznym wypadku"...

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było, że nie mogli nic zrobić. Ani ona, ani Afton. Pozostawało im tylko bezradnie siedzieć i słuchać, czekając na nadejście nieszczęścia. Takie coś... Takie coś pożerało od środka. Niszczyło jak rak.

Po obiedzie, całkiem smacznym, ponownie zajęli się „tasowaniem świadomości", jak to określił Afton, wymieniając się kontrolą nad ciałem... Tym razem ostrożniej, niż poprzednio. Szło im coraz lepiej, jednak nadal pojawiały się problemy. W ruchu kompletnie nie dawali sobie rady, a nawet kiedy się nie ruszali, „tasowanie" zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu. Oczywiście nawet takie coś było lepsze niż nic, jednak to, co na razie osiągnęli nie zadowalało ani jej, ani Aftona. Rzecz w tym, że oboje nie mieli pojęcia, czy osiągnięcie lepszego wyniku jest w ogóle możliwe. W końcu nikt przed nimi tego nie robił, a jeżeli nawet, to raczej nie zostawił żadnych wskazówek dla potomności. Sprawdzała, bo w akcie desperacji przejrzała parę stron o zjawiskach parapsychicznych i paranormalnych, licząc, że znajdzie tam, coś co im pomoże. Nie tylko w „tasowaniu", ale też w odkryciu tego, jak nekromanci wcielali ludzkie jaźnie w robotyczne powłoki. W końcu wszystko to miało wymiar bardziej okultystyczny, niż naukowy. Niestety nie natknęła się na nic wartego uwagi, aczkolwiek musiała przyznać, że niektóre z artykułów o golemach, opętaniach i dybukach były całkiem interesujące, chociaż bezużyteczne.

Kiedy po raz kolejny wylądowała na podłodze, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem w trakcie powolnego spacerku, poirytowana, biorąc głęboki wdech na uspokojenia, wlepiła spojrzenie w ścianę. W powoli tykający na niej, staromodny zegar tarczowy, a w głowie zaświtała jej myśl.

\- Musimy spróbować działać jak koła zębate w zegarze – mruknęła. – Wspólnie, jednocześnie, ale w przeciwne strony. Kiedy pan wkracza, ja się wycofuję, powoli i płynnie... Tak, że będzie jeden moment, kiedy wspólnie kierujemy ciałem. O ile się tak da. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to wykonalne, ale skoro jest pan w stanie sterować moją ręka, podczas kiedy ja mam kontrolę, to chyba powinno być. Ale to może jutro, bo dzisiaj to już mnie wszystko boli. Poza tym mamy materiał do przesłuchania, prawda?

Brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi uznała za zgodę, dlatego wstała i z ulgą zatopiła się w cudownie miękkim fotelu komputerowym. Minutę, może dwie posiedziała z zamkniętymi oczyma, ciesząc się z chwili spokoju, po czym uruchomiła komputer i z mieszanymi uczuciami sięgnęła po konsolę NVR. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że znowu zobaczy Aftona, do którego z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się przywiązywała, z drugiej naprawdę nie lubiła przesłuchiwania nagrań z podsłuchów. Co prawda nie każdy dzień ojca był wypełniony knuciem, planowaniem morderstw i przestępstw, ale nawet te neutralne nagrania zawierały nieprzyjemny wydźwięk. Poza tym należy też pamiętać, że był prokuratorem, zajmującym się cudzymi zbrodniami. Tym, żeby zostały ukarane... Przynajmniej te, z którymi nie miał nic wspólnego, których – o dziwo – nie brakowało.

Po chwili trafiła do swojego wirtualnego pokoju, gdzie zmaterializowała się – jak zwykle – siedząc na łóżku, naprzeciwko fotela zajętego przez królika o groteskowym uśmiechu. Projektanci elektronicznej postaci zapewne nie podejrzewali, że znajdzie się osoba, w której widok psychopatycznego oblicza będzie wzbudzał sympatię. Tak jak i nie przypuszczali, że wcieli się w nią mimowolny morderca uwikłany w zakrawający na fantastyczny horror zbrodniczy spisek.

Chociaż niewykluczone, że ktoś przypuszczał. To, jak Afton trafił do gry... Życie już dawno nauczyło ją, żeby nie ufać przypadkom.

\- Jak się czujesz po tym wszystkim? – zapytał królik. – Zmęczona?

\- Chyba pan wie. W końcu dzielimy to samo ciało, prawda?

\- Prawda, chodziło mi raczej o wymiar psychiczny. Dla mnie dzisiejsze ćwiczenia były dość wyczerpujące, szczególnie próby „opętania" twojej ręki.

Zastanowiła się i lekko skinęła głową.

\- Jestem zmęczona, ale nie wyczerpana. W każdym razie nie bardziej niż wczoraj. Natomiast, co do ręki, to warto byłoby uprzedzić, czego pan próbuje. Może wtedy poszłoby łatwiej.

\- Wtedy nie miałoby to sensu. W końcu, kiedy będę chciał się z tobą skontaktować bez konsoli, także nie będę miał cię jak o tym powiadomić, prawda?

\- W sumie racja.

Westchnęła ciężko. Afton również. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu spoglądając na siebie nawzajem. Pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że to tylko odwleczenie nieuniknionego – odsłuchiwania tych pieprzonych nagrań. Rozmów i monologów, z których nawet te najbardziej naturalne i pozornie uprzejme ociekały fałszem i skrywaną pogardą wobec „głupich, małych ludzików". Coleen rzygać się od tego chciało, miała dość ojca na co dzień, a tu jeszcze musiała go wysłuchiwać „po godzinach". Jednak nie miała wyboru, zobligowała się przecież pomóc Aftonowi, prawda?

Spojrzała na dłonie królika, splecione razem na kolanach, ściskały nawzajem swoje palce, co – jak już się nauczyła – stanowiło wyraźny objaw zdenerwowania mężczyzny. Tego, że tłumiony wewnątrz gniew usiłował się przebić na powierzchnię. Zastanawiała się, czy związane to było z czekających ich odsłuchem, czy może tym, co opowiedziała mu o swojej ostatniej próbie samobójczej? A może jednym i drugim? Nie potrafiła określić. W każdym razie zauważyła, że Afton częściej reaguje gniewnie na jej ojca, niż na wspomnienia zbrodni Michaela i tego wszystkiego, czego doświadczył. Dziwiło ją to. W końcu po czymś takim powinien ziać rządzą zemsty i sprawiedliwości dla siebie i dla tych wszystkich dzieciaków. Przeć do celu nie rozglądając się na boki. Nie przejmować się ojcem i nią, a przynajmniej tak bardzo. Co go rozpraszało? Fakt, że jaśnie pan prokurator Lesinsky był na wyciągnięcie ręki, a Michael i nekromanci gdzieś tam daleko? Czy może frustracja związana z tym, że przez jej ojca został tymczasowo uwięziony w martwym punkcie?

Westchnęła. Nie rozumiała tego faceta. Ale naprawdę go lubiła. Naprawdę zazdrościła Michaelowi, że miał takiego ojca i nie potrafiła pojąć, jak mógł tak jemu i sobie zniszczyć życie. Ta historia... Naprawdę, czysta abstrakcja. Zupełnie jakby Mike miał zbyt łatwe i przyjemne życie, i postanowił sobie poszukać zgryzot na siłę, krzywdząc przy okazji wszystkich wokół.

Przywołała wirtualną konsolę i wyświetliła pliki nagrań z ostatniego dnia. Ciężko wzdychając nacisnęła „odtwórz". Tak, jak przypuszczała, niedługo pożałowała, że to zrobiła, jednak nie dlatego, bo ojciec planował coś szczególnie morderczego.

Na początku było normalnie. Spotkania z politykami, ważne rozmowy, proszony lunch, potem kolacja. Wszystko tyczyło się oficjalnych zajęć ojca, współpracy pomiędzy prokuraturami poszczególnych miast, planowaniu działań policji, sądownictwa i tak dalej. Nic ważnego, przynajmniej z perspektywy ich sprawy. Większość nagrania raz po raz przewijała. Jednak w końcu natknęli się na coś... Trudno by rzec interesującego, jednak miało to znaczenie. Przynajmniej dla niej.

Ojciec zaczął omawiać jej przyszłość z którymś ze swoich apostołów. To, od kiedy ma zacząć pełnić swoją „wyznaczoną przez przeznaczenie i naturę rolę".

Gdy tylko to usłyszała, zadrżała. Uderzyło w nią poczucie dogłębnej ohydy i bezradności. Wyciągnęła nawet rękę, niemal odruchowo chcąc przewinąć nagranie, ale Afton ją powstrzymał. Groteskowa, królicza twarz mężczyzny jak zwykle nic nie wyrażała, ale jego gniew był wyczuwalny nawet wirtualnej rzeczywistości.

Słuchali. Ojciec mówił o niej jak o jakimś ochłapie mięsa, rozpłodowej krowie, którą należy zaprowadzić do pokrycia. Na jej szczęście jednak, nie planował zrobić tego nazbyt szybko. Małżeństwo córki w nazbyt wczesnym wieku, mogłoby zwrócić na niego zbędną uwagę, dać powód do plotek. Zamierzał to zrobić dopiero, gdy Coleen ukończy dwadzieścia jeden lat i uzyska całkowitą pełnoletniość. Miał nawet plan, jak to zrealizować. Zamierzał wszystko zorganizować tak, aby wyglądało, że poznała swojego „ukochanego" na studiach, a potem wyreżyserować typowe love story.

Kiedy słuchała o tym wszystkim, ogarniało ją obrzydzenie. Potworny, wchodzący pod skórę wstręt do ojca i do własnego, chorego genotypu. Do tego całego popierdolenia. Jednak teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, co ją czeka. Jak ojciec ma zamiar to zacząć. Ile czasu jej zostało. Mogła się przygotować. Niby miała już wstępny plan położenia kresu swemu choremu rodowi, ale to był tylko zarys. Potrzebowała szczegółów. Nie spodziewała się, że uzyska je właśnie teraz, siedząc obok faceta, który miał problemy nawet bardziej porąbane od niej. Obok mężczyzny, który myśląc o panu prokuratorze Lesinskym odczuwał gniew większy nawet od tego jej.

\- W listopadzie kończysz osiemnaście lat – mruknął, na w poły do niej, na w poły do siebie. – Trzy lata, żeby posłać sukinkota na tamten świat, razem z jego kółkiem różańcowym... Chyba musimy się spieszyć.

Nie skomentowała, chociaż kusiło ją, aby powiedzieć Aftonowi, żeby sobie odpuścił. Już dawno pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Z tym, co musi zrobić i co ją czeka. Niektóre historie zwyczajnie nie mogą zakończyć się happy endem. Niektórzy ludzie nie mogą zostać ocaleni... Z wielu względów.

Pomijając słowa Glitchtrapa milczeniem, Coleen przewinęła kawałek do przodu. Pierw toczące się rozmowy zakrawały – jak na poziom jej ojca – na zdawkowe. Jednak, kiedy ten zaczął planować zlikwidowanie jednego z lokalnych gangów narkotykowych, który zaczął przeszkadzać mu w interesach i „utrzymaniu czystości miasta", Afton cały zamienił się w słuch. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie do końca pojmował czemu. W końcu jedyną różnicą między tą „eliminacją szkodników", jak rzecz mało subtelnie nazwał jej tatuś, a omawianymi wcześniej, miało być to, że wszystko rozegra się tutaj, w Goldbrook. W ich zasięgu. Jednak, co takiego to zmieniało?

Afton nie pozwolił jej długo czekać na odpowiedź.

\- Czy myślałaś o znalezieniu sobie sojusznika wśród przestępców? – zapytał, pauzując nagranie. – Niekoniecznie wśród morderców, ale dilerów albo gangu złodziei?

Zastanowiła się.

\- Tak. Na początku. Jednak obracanie się w takim towarzystwie prędzej czy później zwróciłoby uwagę ojca. Naprawdę wolę nie myśleć o konsekwencjach. Już wymiana substratów do produkcji narkotyków, na hm... Środki płatnicze stanowiła wystarczające ryzyko.

\- Nie chodzi mi o obracanie się w środowisku, ani nawet kontakt z tymi, którzy wsiąkli całkiem w światek przestępczy, tylko...

Wzdychając, królik wstał i zaczął przemierzać pokój w te i we w te ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma. Wyraźnie intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Coleen obserwowała jego bezcelową, nerwową wędrówkę z zainteresowaniem. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, jaką ceniła sobie w towarzystwie Aftona, był fakt, że posiadał nieco inne spojrzenie na wiele spraw niż ona sama. Pomagało to im obojgu. Ona patrzyła na jego historię świeżym okiem, znajdując w niej szczegóły, na jakie on wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Podobnie on patrzył na jej życie, dostrzegając luki w murach wzniesionych przez prokuratora, o których nie wiedziała.

\- Co, gdybyś znalazła jakiegoś pionka? – Afton podjął wątek. – Nikogo ważnego, kogoś, kto trafił do tego całego bałaganu przypadkiem i niespecjalnie zależy mu na tym, żeby w nim zostać? Gdybyś dotarła do kogoś takiego, dajmy na to, z właśnie tej grupy przestępczej i ostrzegła go przed pułapką, ale TYLKO, jego, może by się jakoś odwdzięczył za ocalenie życia? W końcu nawet pionki muszą mieć mniejsze lub większe dojścia, chociażby lekarzy prowadzących nielegalne praktyki, techników, elektroników. Może któryś z nich wiedziałby jak oszukać nadajnik w twoim ciele, albo chociaż go wyjąć, tak, aby nie włączyć alarmu?

Zamilkła. Jakoś... Jakoś nigdy nie przyszło jej to na myśl. Inna rzecz, że już od dawna nie odczuwała potrzeby opuszczania miasta bez wiedzy ojca. I tak nie mogła od niego uciec, wiązał ją gruby łańcuch spleciony z żyć innych ludzi oraz sumienia. Dlatego przestała szukać rozwiązania i nie widziała go, nawet gdy pojawiło się tuż przed jej nosem.

\- Jason – mruknęła.

\- Słucham?

\- Jason, brat Chloe. Tej Azjatki, która mnie zaatakowała – wyjaśniła. – Ten diler. Wiem, że wplątał się w to całe bagno przez siostrę, bo podpieprzyła jakiemuś ważniakowi prochy. Plotki mówią, że laska zaczęła ćpać, jak miała około trzynastu lat. Podobno i wcześniej sprawiała poważne problemy, odwalała chore akcje. Zresztą gołym okiem widać, że jest poważnie zaburzona. Trish, druga z dziewczyn, z którymi się biłam, trzyma z nią tylko ze względu na Jasona. Prosił, żeby pilnowała, aby Chloe nie wpakowała się w jakieś większe kłopoty. Jak widać średnio jej wychodzi.

\- Jason należy do tej grupy? – zapytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie mam pewności. Muszę sprawdzić w papierach ojca, on ma tam wszystko dokładnie rozrysowane. Ale, jeżeli tak byłoby, mielibyśmy szansę. Jest dość rozsądny i chociaż nauczył się cieszyć swoim obecnym statutem, na pewno z chęcią wyfiksowałby się z tego wszystkiego. Zajął czymś bezpieczniejszym, a przynoszącym pieniądze, dzięki czemu mógłby zapewnić babci naprawdę spokojną starość. Tym bardziej, jeżeli zaczną się kłopoty. Raczej nie jest zbyt chętny na wycieczkę na tamten świat.

\- Znaczy nim i Chloe zajmuje się babcia?

\- Tak, ich rodzice zginęli, kiedy Jason miał bodajże dwanaście lat.

\- Piekielnie dużo o nich wiesz.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Tak, wiedziała piekielnie dużo o wszystkich wokół siebie. Dzięki temu łatwiej unikała niepotrzebnych starć. Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo, co człowiekowi może się przydać.

\- Lubię słuchać plotek. Taki niedobry nawyk z mojej strony – mruknęła. – W każdym razie muszę prześwietlić papiery ojca pod kątem członków lokalnych grup przestępczych, którymi na razie pośrednio dyryguje, a które prawdopodobnie staną się dla niego niewygodne w ciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy. Bo nawet, jeżeli Jason okaże się bezużyteczny, to niewykluczone, że jest ktoś w podobnym do niego położeniu. Ktoś wplątany...

Afton zamilkł na chwilę, wyraźnie zamyślony. Jego palce wystukiwały cichy rytm na poręczy fotela.

\- Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Jason okaże się dobrym trafieniem – mruknął. – zrobił na mnie dość pozytywne wrażenie. Dość rozsądny, a nawet na swój sposób miły. Sympatyczny... Chociaż nieco nerwowy. Gdyby nie podobieństwo fizyczne, w życiu bym nie powiedział, że jest spokrewniony z Chloe.

Zaskoczona uniosła brwi do góry.

\- Spotkałeś go? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Wtedy, gdy przejąłem władzę nad twoim ciałem – mruknął, a kiedy wspomniał o przejęciu ciała uciekł wzrokiem nieco w bok. Czyżby się wstydził? Nie rozumiała czemu. W końcu nie tyle on odebrał jej ciało, co ona zdała mu kontrolę nad nim, usiłując uciec od rzeczywistości. – Wpadłem na niego po sesji u doktor Taylor. Chciał przeprosić za zachowanie Chloe. Wyglądał na cholernie przejętego. Kiedy powiedziałem mu, że wszystko w porządku... Dzieciaka niemal rozniosło ze szczęścia. Albo ulgi.

No, o tym nie wiedziała. Najwyraźniej miało to miejsce wtedy, kiedy tkwiła w najgłębszej otchłani przestrzeni psychicznej, usiłują nic nie widzieć, nie słyszeć i nie czuć. W każdym razie, cieszyła się, że Afton jej o tym powiedział.

\- Znaczy Jason ma u mnie już jeden dług. Dług zaufania i dobrej woli... – zamyśliła się. –Powinien łatwiej dać wiarę, jeżeli go przed czymś ostrzegę, a jednocześnie pogłębi to jego dług. W związku z czym, jeżeli ma chociaż odrobinę honoru, niewykluczone, że naprawdę mi pomoże... A może nawet przyłoży się do tej pomocy. Jednak, w przypadku tego typu ludzi, niczego nie można brać za pewnik. Większość z nich wyznaje filozofię szczura. Bierz ile możesz i uciekaj póki możesz.

\- Niezbyt miłe porównanie.

\- Czy ja wiem? Szczury to bardzo inteligentne stworzenia. Poza tym tego typu zachowanie umożliwia przetrwanie w świecie, gdzie pies zjada psa, bez bycia jednym z psów. A niestety osoby należące do jego grupy społecznej i środowiska obracają się w takim świecie, zwykle nie widząc z niego wyjścia.

\- Tak jak ty ze swojego piekła? – zapytał, wyraźnie coś sugerując.

\- Może znajdzie się jedno podobieństwo albo dwa, jednak moja sytuacja jest nieco inna, prawda? – mruknęła ponuro. – Oni mogą po prostu wstać i odejść... Zwykle nie ryzykując przy tym życia osób trzecich i nie ściągając na siebie losu wiecznego uciekiniera. Ściganego przez psychopatę.

Afton westchnął i zamilkł, odpływając w świat swoich myśli. Nie przeszkadzała mu. Sama... Cóż, trudno powiedzieć, że rozmyślała o czymś konkretnym, ale odczuwała swego rodzaju psychiczny natłok. Pomysł Aftona, plany ojca odnośnie jej przyszłości, Jason... Do tego problemy z wymianą kontroli nad ciałem, wiążący ją nadajnik lokalizacyjny, rodzinny dom Aftonów oraz fakt, że na razie nie posunęli się nawet odrobinę w swoim śledztwie. Nie tak naprawdę. W dodatku, nadal nie miała pojęcia, jak znaleźć Aftonowi nowe ciało i go do niego przenieść. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu usiłowała rozwiązać kilka problemów na raz, a że były to problemy niebanalne i zazębiające się ze sobą, przeskakiwała od jednego do drugiego, nie potrafiąc się nad żadnym dostatecznie długo skupić. Piekielnie męczący stan. I frustrujący.

\- To kiedy sprawdzisz Jasona? – zapytał Afton, wyrywając ją z chaosu myśli.

\- Jutro. Po dzisiejszym upadku ze schodów Fred pewnie zrobił się czujny, więc lepiej nie nadużywać naszego szczęścia. Poza tym, jak zapewne pamiętasz, Tim ostatnio nas zamęczał o kolejną rozgrywkę Word Adventures. Nie wypada mu odmawiać, szczególnie, że zbiera dla nas informacje, prawda?

„ _No i chętnie coś dzisiaj rozwalę. Nawet jeżeli ma to być tylko pokraczny, rażąco kolorowy cyfrowy twór_ " – dodała w myślach. Naprawdę musiała odreagować... Szczególnie to, co mówił ojciec, o jej przyszłości. Co prawda i tak zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, a teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, ile jej czasu pozostało, jednak... Za każdym razem, kiedy o tym myślała, coś jakby ją rozpierało. Czuła ten ucisk... Musiała odreagować, po prostu musiała.

\- Zbiera, ale na razie jeszcze nic nie znalazł.

\- Ale znajdzie – mruknęła z pewnością. – Tim to nie koleś, który się dzieli błahymi strzępami informacji. On szuka, wygrzebuje wszystko, co potrzebne, a potem jeszcze z dwa razy więcej, kładzie to przed tobą i patrzy jak zbierasz szczękę z ziemi. Szczerze, nie zdziwiłabym się nawet, gdyby sam rozwikłał to wszystko... Jeżeli jest to możliwe do rozwikłania poprzez sieć.

\- Znaczy to taki Herkules Poirot przestrzeni cyfrowej, tak? – Afton uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Tylko, że ogolony, w kostiumie fioletowej pszczoły, z biustem większym niż fotomodelki i bezpośredniością bagnetu wbitego w trzewia?

Coleen spojrzała na królika i parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie wykreowanego przez Agathę Christie detektywa w wersji ala Tim. Wizja miała ją prześladować do końca wieczora.

***

William nie miał pojęcia, czy podziwiać bezczelność niektórych działań Coleen, czy może się jej bać. To jak ostentacyjnie weszła do gabinetu prokuratora i zaczęła przetrząsać szuflady, i pliki na komputerze, sprawiło, że zaczął dygotać... Czy raczej zacząłby, gdyby to on miał we władzy ciało. Jednak nastolatka wkroczyła do pracowni jak do siebie, nie zaszczycając przeklętego obrazu Wieży Babel nawet spojrzeniem. Później usprawiedliwiła to słowami, że ojciec nigdy nie zabronił jej wchodzić do gabinetu, a Fred nigdy nie dostał polecenia, aby nie pozwalać jej tam myszkować, więc teoretycznie nie robiła niczego niedozwolonego. Oczywiście, gdyby lokaj zobaczył jak grzebie w aktach, na pewno powiedziałby jej do słuchu i – delikatnie rzecz ujmując – wyprosił z gabinetu, jednak wzmożona ostrożność, wzbudziłaby jego podejrzliwość. Stanowiłaby jawny znak, że robi coś „złego"... A przynajmniej tak utrzymywała. William nie do końca podzielał jej zdanie, jednak poniekąd rozumiał czającą się za nim logikę. Kiedy Mike był mały, największy niepokój budziła nieoczekiwana cisza. Nagły spokój stanowił nieomylny znak, że chłopiec jest intensywnie zajęty czymś, czym nie powinien. Nie miał pojęcia, czy można zastosować tę regułę do nastolatków, jednak póki co działało. Fred nie raczył nawet zajrzeć, co robi Coleen.

Los okazał się łaskawy. Nie tylko, dlatego że dziewczyna nie została przyłapana na myszkowaniu po gabinecie ojca. Otóż okazało się, że Jason istotnie należał grupy, na którą pan prokurator zamierzał w niedługim czasie wydać wyrok. To dawało im pewne pole do popisu. Jednak trzeba było wszystko dobrze rozplanować... A przede wszystkim dokładnie dowiedzieć się, kiedy i w jaki sposób Lesinsky zamierza „rozdeptać zbuntowane robactwo", jak to określił. Dlatego podsłuchiwali go najczęściej jak tylko się dało, nieustannie dyskutując, w jaki sposób przekonać do siebie młodego dilera. Owszem miał dług u Coleen, jednak nie znaczyło to, że gdy tylko dowie się o zagrożeniu wiszącym nad jego szefostwem, w poczuciu fałszywej lojalności albo ze strachu nie postanowi ostrzec gangsterów. Musieli temu zapobiec. Musieli uświadomić chłopakowi, że lepiej będzie – przede wszystkim dla niego samego – jeżeli ci zginą. Niestety niezbyt wiedzieli, jak to zrobić. W końcu Coleen tak naprawdę Jasona nie znała, a on jej tym bardziej. Oczywiście zarówno ona jak i William sporo wiedzieli na temat natury ludzkiej, szczególnie jej gorszej części, ale to mogło nie wystarczyć. Dlatego postanowili śledzić go, jednak musieli zrobić to tak, aby nie zapuszczać się do dzielnicy, w której mieszkał. Niebezpiecznych slumsów, o których lokatorach prokurator miał dość jednoznaczną i bardzo niepochlebną opinię. Co prawda nadajnik w ciele Coleen posiadał spory zakres błędu, jednak Lesinsky na pewno zwróciłby uwagę, że dziewczyna krąży wokół „śmieciowego" obszaru. Dlatego pozostał im jedno, jedyne wyjście – sieć.

Nawiedzając nastolatkę, William miał nadzieję, że wreszcie złapie kontakt z rzeczywistością. Z prawdziwym światem. To, że mimo, iż obecnie poniekąd ciało miał, ale i tak musiał się poruszać głównie w rzeczywistości wirtualnej, zakrawało na prawdziwą ironię. Tak jak to, że ciało okazało się kolejnym więzieniem, a jego właścicielka...

Jego właścicielka dzieckiem, które chciał ochronić. Dla niej. Dla siebie. Dla tych wszystkich, których nie zdołał ocalić. Bo Coleen nie zasługiwała na koszmar w jakim się znalazła. Bo momentami tak bardzo przypominała mu Olivię, że to aż bolało...

Tylko, że na razie nie potrafił ochronić ani jej ani siebie.

Ironia. Gorzka ironia prześladowała go na każdym kroku. Naprawdę chciałby się wreszcie od niej uwolnić...

W obecnych czasach prawie każdy komputer miał kamerę. W kamery zaopatrzono także światła uliczne, budynki publiczne i wiele innych. Szczęśliwie monitoring miejski nie posiadał najlepszych zabezpieczeń, a przynajmniej nie ten rozmieszczony w gorszych dzielnicach...

Nie, „nie posiadał najlepszych zabezpieczeń", to małe niedopowiedzenie. Posiadał je, ale bardzo wybiórcze. Włamanie się, aby monitoring wyłączyć lub usunąć, czy też zmienić jego zapis było prawie niemożliwe. Jednak zhakowanie kamer, aby ów obraz podglądać nie stanowiło dużego wyzwania. Nawet posiadająca – wedle swoich słów – ledwie średnie umiejętności Coleen, zdołała to zrobić. Podobnie udało jej się z kamerami w komputerach Jasona i Chloe, po których i tak już krążyły dziesiątki programów szpiegujących oraz pomniejszych wirusów.

W końcu, pomiędzy dyżurami w schronisku, zajęciami wynajdywanymi przez prokuratora i jego podsłuchiwaniem, zaczęli bezczelnie podglądać chłopaka. Owszem, Jason miał około dwudziestki, ale dla Williama był jeszcze dzieciakiem. Dobrze pamiętał, jak to jest mieć dwadzieścia lat... Tak, pamiętał całą tę postrzeloną głupotę, naiwność i dziecinność młodzieńczego wieku, chociaż teraz zdawało mu się, że od czasu, gdy sam tego doświadczał, minęły całe wieki, a może nawet milenia. W każdym razie, po raz kolejny skończył obserwując jakiegoś smarkacza. Najpierw Coleen, a teraz dilera. Zastanawiał się, czy to kolejny przejaw prześladującej go pokrętnej ironii, czy może fatum usiłuje mu coś przekazać. A jeżeli tak, to co...? W sumie chyba wolał nie wiedzieć

Jason okazał się być dobrym chłopcem z musu robiącym złe rzeczy... Chociaż nie tak złe jak mógłby robić. Owszem, sprzedawał narkotyki, ale nie dzieciakom poniżej piętnastki. Kradł, ale nie okradał tych naprawdę biednych. Nigdy nie używał przemocy, za to przemocy często używano wobec niego. Nie tylko tej... klasycznej. William miał nieszczęście przekonać się o tym na własne, wirtualne oczy.

Tego popołudnia, po wykonaniu codziennej, domowej rutyny, wraz Coleen przeniósł się do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, gdzie – jak czynili to każdego dnia od prawie tygodnia – zaczęli przesłuchiwać nagrania z podsłuchów. Niestety tym razem mikre urządzenia nie zarejestrowały niczego znaczącego, dlatego też szybko przeszli do podglądania Jasona. Nie, żeby jego życie stanowiło coś szczególnie interesującego czy przyjemnego. Większość dnia przebywał na zewnątrz szlajając się po uliczkach i wciskając prochy rozmaitym podejrzanym typom albo rozliczając się z członkami gangu. William, choćby chciał, nie mógł nazwać obserwowania chudego Azjaty czającego się w rozmaitych zaułkach i cichcem zaczepiającego „odpowiednich" ludzi pasjonującym. Tym bardziej, że jakość miejskiego monitoringu nie porywała. Owszem, bez problemu dawało się rozróżnić sylwetki i twarze, ale w porównaniu z kamerami komputerów domowych i grafiką gier... Cóż, najwyraźniej nowoczesna elektronika i przestrzeń neurowirtualna rozpieściły jego zmysł wizualny.

Na początku nie działo się nic nazbyt interesującego. Jason zaliczał kolejny dzień jak co dzień, a William jedynie pobieżnie śledził jego poczynania, dzieląc uwagę między obserwację, a rozmowę z Coleen. Ostatnio na oficjalnej stronie Fazbear Entertainment znaleźli zapowiedź halloweenowego DLC do „FNaF: Potrzebna pomoc" i oboje dyskutowali nad możliwością znalezienia w nim wskazówek na temat tego, co autentycznie działo się przed laty. Mężczyzna szczerze wątpił, aby trafili tam coś nowego, jednak stanowczo stwierdził, że powinni przejść grę. Swoje zdanie argumentował stwierdzeniem, że to na pewno „nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc". Był to argument szczery, aczkolwiek nie do końca związany z ich sprawą. Po prostu uważał, że dziewczyna od czasu do czasu musi się oderwać od tego wszystkiego, a gry komputerowe stanowiły dobrą odskocznię. Ostatnio sięgała po nie jedynie na prośby Tima, a tak to nieustannie tkwiła przed ekranem, podsłuchując ojca, śledząc Jasona albo usiłując powiązać w jakiś wzór strzępy informacji, jakie posiadali. Chciałby, aby raz na jakiś czas wyszła na zewnątrz, przeszła się do parku lub porobiła cokolwiek innego, ale do tego nie mógł jej zmusić. Szczęśliwie miała ten wolontariat w schronisku i codziennie wyprowadzała psy, bo w przeciwnym razie całe dnie spędzałaby w czterech ścianach.

Nagle jego rozważania a propos efektów zdrowotnych nieustannego przesiadywania w domu, przerwała szamotanina na wirtualnym ekranie. Jakiś napakowany Latynos szarpał młodego dilera. Sądząc po barwach, jakie nosił agresor, należał do tej samej grupy, co Jason. Żadne z nich – ani Coleen, ani William – nie mieli pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić, ale najwyraźniej chodziło o coś poważnego, bo młodzik uciekł. Z płaczem.

Czemu płakał okazało się pół godziny później... Szczerze powiedziawszy, William wolałby tego nie widzieć, żyć dalej w nieświadomości. Przypuszczał, że Coleen również.

Chłopak wrócił do swojego domu, gdzie nawrzeszczał na siostrę, bo ta – jak się okazało – po raz kolejny okradła jego dostawcę. Krzyczał, że teraz będzie musiał wszystko odpracować, że ta go niszczy, nawet zaczął nią potrząsać. Chloe pierw go przepraszała, udając skruchę, lecz szybko owe przeprosiny przerodziły się w zaprawiony wyrzutami kontratak. Wybuchła awantura, w trakcie której narkomanka raz po raz powtarzała bratu, że rodzice kazali mu opiekować się nią. Był to jej jedyny argument... Przynajmniej do czasu.

\- Wielkie mecyje! – Chloe wrzasnęła, nie mogąc znieść słusznych pretensji brata. – Gdybym mogła, sama dałabym mu dupy, a ty robisz jakiś dramat. Nie moja wina przecież, że Diego jest pedałem!

William skamieniał i przeniósł ciężkie spojrzenie na Coleen. Ona z kolei spojrzała na niego. Wiedział, że oboje myślą o tym samym i miał cholerną nadzieję, że są w błędzie... Jednak po minie Coleen wniósł, że dziewczyna w najmniejszym stopniu nie trudzi się jakąkolwiek nadzieją. Jej twarz stężała, przybierając ponury wyraz, a oczy pociemniały, zupełnie, jakby padł na nią cień.

To wręcz niesamowite, że neurowirtualna rzeczywistość tak doskonale potrafiła odzwierciedlić wizualny aspekt emocji.

Afton spojrzał w ekran, gdzie młody mężczyzna, a właściwie jeszcze chłopak, usiadł na wąskim łóżku, dygocząc na całym ciele, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Od wielu dni obserwował jak młodzieniec z trudem ogarnia codzienne sprawy, sprzątanie, gotowanie i zakupy. Opiekuje się schorowaną babcią, usiłuje trzymać szurniętą siostrę z dala kłopotów i prochów, które ta łykała jak cukierki. Generalnie się stara. Walczy, aby pozostać na powierzchni, zrobić z życiem coś względnie pożytecznego, mimo tego, że los wrzucił go do kloaki. Podłej dzielnicy, małego, brudnego domu i gangu, do którego trafił przez Chloe. Bo smarkula narobiła strat jednemu z lokalnych dilerów, a jej brat – jak zawsze – zebrał za nią baty. Myśl, że do tej pory Jason musiał pokutować za jej grzeszki i to w taki sposób sprawiała, że coś się w nim skręcało.

Niestety na myśli się nie skończyło. Niedługo potem chłopaka odwiedził Latynos, zapewne Diego. Szpetny typ, o zakazanej, ospowatej twarzy i sporej muskulaturze. Chłopak nie miał z nim szans... Czy raczej niemiałby, gdyby zamierzał stawiać opór. W końcu usługi cielesne, dobrowolne czy nie, stanowiły jedyny sposób spłacenia zaciągniętego przez siostrę długu. Alternatywną była śmierć ich obojga, a może i leżącej w jednym z sąsiednich pokoi, niedołężnej babci.

Nieszczęśliwie dla Jasona Latynos najwyraźniej lubił brutalność i przemoc, nawet, kiedy te nie były konieczne. Zaraz po wejściu do pokoju chłopaka, uderzył go w twarz tak mocno, że ten zatoczył się, tylko po to by po chwili zostać brutalnie rzuconym na wąskie łóżko, które zatrzeszczało złowróżbnie. Mężczyzna wspiął się na młodziaka, zrywając z niego ubrania, bijąc i powarkując nieprzyzwoitości. Ten, nie mogąc tego znieść, wtulił twarz w poduszkę, usiłując zdusić spazmatyczny szloch...

Wtedy właśnie Coleen wyłączyła obraz.

William wzdrygnął się i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi... Stoi cały spięty z rozczapierzonymi palcami, usiłując obnażyć zęby swego karykaturalnego, króliczego oblicza. Trząsł się... Nie tylko on. Coleen też drżała patrząc na niego. W pierwszej chwili nie pojmował dlaczego, ale po kilku sekundach zrozumiał. Trzęsła się z gniewu. Dygotała wraz z nim z czystej wściekłości. JEGO wściekłości, która szturmem przetoczyła się przez umysły ich obojga.

Wziął mentalny odpowiednik głębokiego wdechu, jednocześnie potrząsając głową. Z trudem poskromił wrzącą w nim złość, chociaż za nic nie potrafił jej uciszyć. Gdyby dorwał tamtego sukinsyna, bez wahania urwałby mu głowę. Dosłownie. Złapałby metalowymi dłońmi Springtrapa za czerep, resztę ciała przydepnął i ciągnąłby póki kręgosłup nie oderwały się z trzaskiem od czaszki.

\- Wybacz – sapnął, spoglądając na wlepiającą w niego spojrzenie nastolatkę. – Przepraszam, ale... Jason to jeszcze dzieciak, smarkacz, a tamten facet... To było okropne. Obrzydliwe. Gdybym tylko mógł...

\- Wiem. Czułam – przerwała mu. – Zresztą ja chyba też... Ale, jeżeli się uda, to tamten zboczeniec zostanie sprzątnięty raz na zawsze, a Jason będzie miał spokój. Oby tylko wszystko poszło tak, jak trzeba.

\- Masz już pomysł, jak go przekonać, że to, co mówisz to prawda? – zapytał.

\- Chyba tak... Znaczy przekonanie go, że to, co mówię jest prawdą, nie powinno być trudne, w końcu mam nagrania. Ojciec często występuje w telewizji, więc Jason prawdopodobnie zna jego głos. Gorzej z tym, aby to przedstawić tak, aby uwierzył, że jestem po jego stronie. Żeby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

\- Chloe – mruknął ze złością. – To ona jest największym problemem. Młody uważa, że powinien ją chronić, bo rodzice mu kazali. Dlatego pozwala robić to wszystko ze sobą... ale żaden, ŻADEN kochający rodzic nie poświęciłby tak jednego dziecka dla drugiego. Szczególnie, że Chloe nie da się uratować. Nie, póki sama nie będzie tego chciała, a to raczej nie nastąpi. Jest umysłowo chora. Jedynym ratunkiem dla niej mogłoby być ubezwłasnowolnienie i umieszczenie w zakładzie zamkniętym, gdzie by ją leczono... o ile leczenie przyniosłoby jakiekolwiek skutki, w co szczerze wątpię – westchnął ciężko. – Przypomina mi trochę Michaela, chociaż być może dla niego byłaby jeszcze nadzieja, gdybym w odpowiednim czasie zadziałał w odpowiedni sposób. Co do niej... Egoistyczna, agresywna, nie liczy się z uczuciami innych, patrzy na wszystkich wokół jak na zabawki, przeszkody albo rzeczy do wykorzystania. Okropna dziewucha. Trzeba jakoś go przekonać, że to, co się dzieje to tylko i wyłącznie jej wina, że musi się od niej odciąć, bo nic nie wskóra, a tylko da się pociągnąć za nią na dno.

Skinęła głową patrząc na niego uważnie. Jakoś tak uważniej niż zwykle, a zarazem nieco nieobecnie, jakby coś rozważała.

\- Jak myślisz, dobrym argumentem będzie Trish? – zapytała.

\- Słucham?

\- Trish, jego dziewczyna. Trzymając Chloe blisko siebie, ryzykuje nie tylko tym, że sam się stoczy, ale też może zaszkodzić Trish. Laska nieco postrzelona, a jej kręgosłup moralny ma skoliozę i garba, ale jest normalna. Wszystkie klepki na swoim miejscu, a gdyby ją umieścić w lepszym miejscu, bez Chloe do pilnowania, matki alkoholiczki i tak dalej, to może byłoby z niej coś dobrego.

\- Tak, to dobry pomysł – mruknął. – Sam na własnej skórze przekonałem się, że trzeba ratować tych, których uratować można, nawet jeżeli oznacza to podniesienie ręki na własną rodzinę. Gdybym zareagował bardziej stanowczo, kiedy Mike dokuczał Normanowi, zadzwonił na policję wtedy, w restauracji... Albo podczas tamtej bójki w kuchni zwyczajnie go... Wiele osób teraz by żyło. Wiele rodzin nie zostałoby rozbitych, a może i ja sam... Może. O ile wytrzymałbym z tym, że zabiłem własne dziecko. Własnego chłopca. Ale przynajmniej nie musiałbym przechodzić przez to wszystko. Nie skrzywdziłbym nikogo jako Springtrap. Wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. Dlatego lepiej, aby dopilnował, żeby wsadzili Chloe do więzienia albo psychiatryka, albo odciął się od niej. W przeciwnym razie dziewucha skrzywdzi i jego, i Trish i wielu innych ludzi. Niewykluczone, że kogoś zabije, a wtedy i on pośrednio będzie miał krew na rękach.

Sam miał krew na rękach i pośrednio i bezpośrednio. Nawet, gdyby wtedy tamte dzieciaki naprawdę były już martwe, gdyby zabił je Mike, a nie wsadzenie do kostiumów... Nawet wtedy nie potrafiłby sobie tego wszystkiego wybaczyć. Tego, co spotkało Mary, jego wnuki, nieszczęśników których skrzywdził jako Springtrap w „fazie agresji" i te wszystkie dalsze tragedie, które zaczęły się dziać, bo do tego dopuścił. Bo chciał chronić syna-potwora.

\- Rozumiem... - mruknęła Coleen. - Chyba mam pomysł jak przekonać Jasona... Chociaż to wszystko to bardzo delikatny grunt. No i bardzo ważną kwestią jest czas. Musimy koniecznie się dowiedzieć, kiedy ojciec i w jaki sposób będzie chciał wykonać wyrok. Musimy zareagować odpowiednio wcześnie, żeby Jason miał czas to wszystko przemyśleć i zaplanować, jak się wymigać, jednak nie zbyt wcześnie, żeby nie dopadły go dodatkowe wątpliwości.

Skinął głową. Tak, wyczucie czasu było tu kluczowe. Tak jak i skwapliwe zbieranie informacji.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że prokurator planuje czystkę dość szybko... Dla dobra Jasona. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby dzieciak cierpiał dłużej niż to konieczne.

***

Początek roku szkolnego. William skłamałby mówiąc, że bawił go powrót do szkoły. Co prawda w liceum nie było źle, ale jako młodszy dzieciak... Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie należał do tych szczególnie lubianych. Parę razy wylądował z głową w toalecie, głównie dlatego, że nie zamierzał dać się nękać szkolnym łobuzom. Z wiekiem, kiedy urósł i nauczył się walczyć o swoje – niekoniecznie mięśniami – ci sobie odpuścili. Jednak zawsze pojawił się ktoś, kto musiał uraczyć go jakimś przytykiem – życie sieroty nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Szczególnie takiego, którego rodziców, mimo iż ci nie byli czarni, zabił Ku Klux Klan. Plotek wokół morderstwa krążyło niemiara, tak jak i pytań, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciał. Dlatego też widok zatłoczonych przez nastolatków korytarzy, chociaż różny od tego, co pamiętał z czasów swej młodości, budził w nim niemiłe uczucia.

Szczęśliwie dowodząca ciałem Coleen nie miała problemu z odnalezieniem się w sytuacji. Przecinała tłum licealistów niczym rekin morską toń, nie patrząc kolegom w oczy, krocząc raźno do przodu. Nie zwracała uwagi na nikogo, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na nią. Była „duchem", osobą, której zniknięcia nikt by nie zauważył... Czy raczej nikt by nie zauważył, gdyby nie miała znanego ojca. Z nikim się nie przyjaźniła, nikogo nie nękała, nikt nie nękał jej, zresztą pastwienie się nad córką prokuratora byłoby okropnie głupim pomysłem, prawda? Miała dobre oceny, nie pyskowała i nie opuszczała lekcji, więc i nauczyciele dawali jej spokój. Idealny układ dla kogoś, kto nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, aby ludzie nazbyt się do niego zbliżali.

Nieraz William zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem Tim zdołał przesadzić mur, który dziewczyna wzniosła wokół siebie. Owszem, chłopak, czy też raczej mężczyzna – nie do wiary, że ten facet miał trzydzieści cztery lata – był przesympatyczny, tryskał energią, humorem i łagodnością, ale mimo wszystko, przy wprawie z jaką Coleen odpychała świat zewnętrzny od siebie, to dziwiło. Może fakt, że przez pewien czas go potrzebowała, sprawił, że komputerowiec zbliżył się do niej? A może to, że ich miejsce spotkań w rzeczywistym świecie stanowiła pizzeria, do której zarówno Lesinsky jak i Fred rzadko zaglądali?

Zabawne jak bardzo różne mieli podejście do tych przeklętych pizzerii. Jemu kojarzyły się ze wszystkim co najgorsze, jej ze wszystkim co najlepsze... Do tej pory miał problem z tym nieszczęsnym, pluszowym Fazbearem, którego trzymała w pokoju. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, miło było pomyśleć, że wraz z Henrym stworzyli coś, co dało radość chociaż jednemu dziecku... Szczególnie tak skrzywdzonemu jak ona.

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje. Na historię, której Coleen szczerze nie znosiła, tym bardziej, że Lesinsky tak bardzo faworyzował przedmiot. William z kolei uwielbiał opowieści o dawnych czasach, chociaż niepokoiło go, że obecnie lata jego młodości zaliczały się do „dawnych czasów", a jak na złość klasa dziewczyny akurat przerabiała czasy nowożytne. Chociaż z drugiej strony mógł nieco nadrobić to, co go ominęło, gdy był... niedostępny.

Za oknem zagrzmiało i nagle pociemniało. Nagłe, trudne do przewidzenia zmiany pogody stanowiły obecnie dość regularne urozmaicenie codzienności, mimo to gwałtowna, upstrzona błyskawicami i gromami burza śnieżna nie stanowiła pospolitego widoku. Przynajmniej nie na początku września. Skutecznie odwróciła jego uwagę od tego, co mówił nauczyciel, zresztą nie tylko jego, Coleen również. I reszty klasy. A w końcu również samego historyka, który porzuciwszy swój nauczycielski tablet, skierował się do okna, aby obserwować szalejąca nawałnicę.

Wszystko trwało tylko dwadzieścia minut, chociaż wyglądało tak, jakby stanowiło jedynie początek nadchodzącego Armagedonu. Jednak gwałtowny, niemal huraganowy wiatr szybko rozwiał ciężkie, ołowiane chmury, zza których ponownie wyjrzało jaskrawe słońce przyjemnie przypiekając. Mimo to, nawet tak krótki występ matki natury wystarczył, aby ulice pokryć grubą warstwą śniegu. Okoliczni rolnicy od jakiegoś czasu narzekali na suszę i najwyraźniej ich modlitwy o obfite opady wreszcie zostały wysłuchane. Szkoda tylko, że nie sprecyzowali, jakie to mają być opady.

\- Spróbuję to wykorzystać – szepnęła pod nosem Coleen, wyglądając przez okno. – Pamiętasz? Widzieliśmy dzisiaj w szkole Chloe i Trish, obie ubrane na mocno latowo. Pewnie nie wyjdą z budy, dopóki chociaż część śniegu nie stopnieje, na co szybko raczej nie można liczyć. Może uda mi się zwinąć jednej z nich telefon i napisać do Jasona, aby podjechał pod koniec zajęć. Tak byłoby mniej ryzykownie niż iść do niego do domu albo szlajać się po jego terytorium sprzedażowym.

William wykonał mentalny odpowiednik uniesienia brwi. Według tego, czego się dowiedzieli podsłuchując prokuratora, planowana likwidacja gangu Jasona – Czerwonych Mrówek – miała nastąpić za dziesięć dni, w związku z czym nie mogli się ociągać, jeżeli chcieli ostrzec chłopaka. Owszem, spotkanie z młodym dilerem w okolicach szkoły na pewno byłoby bezpieczniejsze niż u niego w domu lub ulicach, na których dilował i to z wielu względów, ale kradzież telefonu jednej z dziewczyn? To mogło się źle skończyć. Naprawdę źle.

Naparł na umysł Coleen, dając znać, że chce, aby na chwilę zamienili się miejscami. Od czasu, kiedy udało mu się przejąć kontrolę nad ręką dziewczyny, dopracowali metodę tasowania świadomości. Sugestia nastolatki, aby wycofywać umysł powoli, przez chwilę zostawiając ciało pod kontrolą obojga jaźni, stanowiła strzał w dziesiątkę. Obecnie potrafili przekazać sobie stery w niecałe trzydzieści sekund, płynnie i bez większego problemu. Inna rzecz, że częste tasowanie świadomości owocowało okropnymi migrenami, dlatego woleli go nie nadużywać.

Po chwili zajął miejsce Collen i powłócząc nogami, ruszył w stronę ławki, gdzie zasłonił twarz tabletem edukacyjnym, aby nieco ukryć, że mówi sam do siebie.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to rozsądne? Kraść jednej z nich telefon, chociażby na chwilę? To niebezpieczne, może nawet niebezpieczniejsze niż wizyta u niego w domu. Jeżeli cię zobaczą... Nie, jeżeli Chloe cię zobaczy, może być naprawdę kiepsko. Ostatnim razem chciała cię zabić, a wątpię, żeby po bójce jej nastawienie się zmieniło. Generalnie zostawiam decyzję w tej kwestii w twoich rękach, ale sam nie ryzykowałbym.

Ponownie się zmienili. Coleen mrugała przez chwilę, jakby ponownie wpasowując się w swoje ciało – tasowanie przychodziło jej z nieco większym trudem niż jemu – po czym westchnęła.

\- Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Dziewczyny często zostawiają swoje rzeczy bez opieki, bo wiedzą, że i tak nikt im niczego nie ukradnie. Jeżeli nie będę miała wolnej drogi i pewności, że mnie nie zauważą, nic nie zrobię... W końcu dobrze wiem, że plecak Chloe, to nie gabinet mojego zasranego tatusia, żeby groził mi tylko opieprz od Freda. Chociaż, zaraz... - zawahała się. – Trish jest całkiem rozsądna, prawda? Może, jeżeli nie uda mi się zwinąć komórki jednej z nich, poproszę ją, żeby przekazała Jasonowi, że chcę się z nim spotkać. Nie powinien odmówić, chociażby z czystej ciekawości. Jak pan myśli?

William myślał, że to całkiem dobry pomysł. Dużo lepszy od kradzieży komórek, czy nawet rozważania tej opcji. Dlatego sięgnął po władzę nad jej lewą ręką i ułożył palce dłoni, tak aby pokazywała kciuk do góry.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

\- No to chyba mamy plan.

Tak mieli plan. Czy raczej plan i plan awaryjny, bo najwyraźniej jako taki Coleen pojmowała zapytanie Trish o kontakt z Jasonem. Wcześniej, zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, spróbowała zwinąć dziewczynom telefon, ale obydwie nosiły komórki przy sobie. Chloe w niewielkiej, kanarkowo-żółtej torebeczce przewieszonej przez ramię, zaś Trish w jednej z kieszeni luźnych bojówek, a co by nie mówić o Coleen, na kieszonkowca raczej się nie nadawała. Dlatego, koniec konców musiała posilić się na rozmowę z Trish, co William przyjął z ulgą. Swoją drogą, powinna zrobić to od razu, jak tylko o tym pomyślała, jednak mężczyzna już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że jeżeli chodzi o kontakty międzyludzkie, nastolatka zwykle obierała okrężną drogę. Mając do wyboru poprosić kogoś o przysługę albo porządnie się natrudzić i namęczyć usiłując załatwić rzecz na własną rękę, zwykle wybierała drugą z opcji. Jedyny wyjątek od tej reguły stanowił Tim.

Zagadanie do Trish również nie stanowiło prostego zadania, bo Coleen musiała trafić na moment, kiedy Chloe nie było w pobliżu, a niestety dziewczyna pilnowała nieobliczalnej Azjatki jak oka w głowie i nie odstępowała jej na krok. Zresztą nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, co ta potrafiła odwalić. Jednak w końcu nastał ten cudowny moment, kiedy Chloe musiała iść za potrzebą – najwyraźniej, ta para, wbrew stereotypom o dziewczętach, nie chadzała do toalety stadnie.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z Jasonem – oświadczyła Coleen prosto z mostu, podchodząc do Trish. – Na osobności. Możesz go poprosić, żeby podjechał w okolice szkoły po drugiej?

William zaklął, widząc minę Trish. Owszem, Coleen umiała świetnie grać i kłamać, ale gdy o coś prosiła, brakowało jej jakiegokolwiek wyczucia. Potrafiła być wyuczenie uprzejma, ale bycie miłą niezbyt jej wychodziło. Dlatego też nie dziwił się reakcji, jak po chwili nastąpiła.

\- Sorka, ale sprzedaż cukierasków komuś takiemu jak ty nie jest zbyt rozsądna, więc nie. A teraz spływaj.

Prychnięcie dziewczyny, do złudzenia przypominające prychnięcie wściekłego kota, nie zrobiło na Coleen dużego wrażenia.

\- Cukierki mnie nie interesują, za to mam cynk, który może ocalić mu cztery litery – odpowiedziała spokojnie, nieco obniżając głos. – Oraz pewien niecukierniczy interes do obgadania.

Na nieufnej, buńczucznej twarzy Trish pojawił się cień niepewności, a może nawet niepokoju. William nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie rozumie dziewczyny. W końcu Collen w wakacje porządnie ją poobijała, niemal zabiła Chloe, a teraz ot tak oświadczała, że chce się spotkać z Jasonem. Odpowiedź „nie" cisnęła się sama na usta. Z drugiej strony, kiedy córka prokuratora mówi, że ma ważne informacje, to może naprawdę być WAŻNE, szczególnie, jeżeli chłopak diluje. Postawa Coleen i jej wyuczona, idealnie obojętna mina osoby, na której nawet masakra w zatłoczonym centrum handlowym nie zrobiłaby wrażenia, na pewno nie poprawiały sprawy.

\- Jeżeli coś kombinujesz...

\- Ostatnio nieustannie coś kombinuję, ale nic na jego niekorzyść. Układ, bezpieczny, a nawet korzystny dla niego... a być może i dla ciebie.

\- Zapytam go... - mruknęła Trish, wyjmując z kieszeni komórkę, na której zaczęła wręcz ekspresowo pisać sms'a. Palce dziewczyny poruszały się tak szybko, że William nie potrafił za nimi nadążyć spojrzeniem.

\- Poproś go, aby podjechał w ten zaułek obok antykwariatu. Mało kamer i mało kto się tam kręci.

Trish zerknęła na Coleen znad telefonu, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko zawzięcie dalej stukała w klawisze telefonu. Najwyraźniej chciała załatwić sprawę przed powrotem Chloe, za co William był jej szczerze wdzięczny. Coleen pewnie też.

\- Powiedział, że w porządku – mruknęła po chwili, kiedy telefon zawibrował jej w chudej dłoni. W tym samym momencie na korytarzu pojawiła się Chloe, obrzucając Coleen wrogim spojrzeniem. – Będzie dwadzieścia po. Naprawdę lepiej, żeby nie było z tego smrodu.

\- Nie będzie. I dzięki – mruknęła Coleen, odwracając się i strategicznie odchodząc szybkim krokiem.

William odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy oddaliła się na bezpieczną odległość, tym bardziej, że z tyłu dobiegło go przypominające warkot „Czego chciała ta suka?!". Miał nadzieję, że Trish powie ćpunce coś, w co ta uwierzy i nie narobi im kłopotów... Ani nie wspomni, chociażby półsłowem, o spotkaniu z Jasonem. Jakoś nie wierzył, że Azjatka jest w stanie utrzymać język za zębami, a gdyby zaczęła paplać... cóż, naprawdę wolał o tym nie myśleć, ale podejrzewał, że ponowne sprzątanie pokoju tortur stanowiłoby optymistyczną opcję.

\- No to teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać – mruknęła Coleen, szybkim krokiem zmierzając ku sali chemicznej, gdzie miała mieć lekcje.

Po chwili rozbrzmiał dzwonek.

Czas dłużył się Williamowi niesłychanie, chociaż sam tego nie rozumiał. Prawie wiek przesiedział w robotycznym kostiumie, jako coś w rodzaju półautomatycznego zombiaka, potem utknął w cyberprzestrzeni i przez cały ten czas cierpliwie dążył do celu. Zaciskając zęby, walcząc ze swoimi słabościami cal po calu parł do przodu, nawet jeżeli przebycie milimetra zajmowało miesiące czy lata. Tymczasem teraz nie potrafił wysiedzieć spokojnie dwóch godzin lekcyjnych, które dzieliły go od spotkania z Jasonem. Gdyby mógł ogryzałby paznokcie i nerwowo przebierał nogami. Szczęśliwie to Coleen dowodziła ciałem, chociaż jego zniecierpliwienie rzutowało i na nią, czemu dawała wyraz cicho bębniąc palcami w blat stołu. Naprawdę podziwiał samokontrolę dziewczyny.

W końcu rozbrzmiał upragniony dzwonek, oznaczający dla Coleen koniec zajęć lekcyjnych... i poniekąd spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Rozmawiając z Jasonem wiele ryzykowała, a ewentualny zysk stał pod znakiem zapytania. Nie wiedzieli, czy chłopak zna kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc im się pozbyć nieszczęsnego nadajnika ani czy sam w jakikolwiek sposób wyrazi chęć do pomocy. Znowu, gdyby mu odbiło i poszedł ze sprawą do prokuratora, usiłując go szantażować albo zyskać finansową wdzięczność za doniesienie na Coleen... William wolał o tym nie myśleć. Chłopak prawdopodobnie pogrążyłby ich oboje, a na siebie wydał wyrok. Jednak czy mieli wybór? Nie. Coleen MUSIAŁA zostać wyrwana spod nieustannego nadzoru ojca, jeżeli mieli posunąć się w swoim śledztwie. Jeżeli miał zdobyć dla siebie ciało. Jeżeli miał ją uratować. Dlatego też ryzyko stało się koniecznością.

Zaułek, w którym nastolatka umówiła się na spotkanie z dilerem był dość dziwnym miejscem. Kawałkiem bajkowego ogrodu wewnątrz miasta, a zarazem zakątkiem mrocznym i pustym. Ktoś – prawdopodobnie właściciele okolicznych sklepów – umieścił tam mnóstwo donic z rozmaitymi roślinami, w tym atakującym betonową ścianę bloku bluszczem. Trafił tam też stary, plastikowy komplet mebli ogrodowych. Zapewne zaułek miał służyć pracownikom jako miejsce wytchnienia w trakcie przerw i lunchów. Może nawet używano go w taki sposób. Kiedyś. Teraz zapomniany rzez wszystkich, nasuwał na myśl scenografię horroru. Białe meble pokryła warstwa kurzu, te z roślin, które przetrwały, rozrosły się ponad miarę, opadłe liście bluszczu utworzyły na asfaltowej drodze gruby, organiczny dywan. Jednak William musiał przyznać, że miejsce doskonale nadawało się na punkt „nieoficjalnych" spotkań. Położone z dala od ludzkich oczu, z dala od kamer, a jednocześnie leżące w przyzwoitej dzielnicy i na swój sposób czyste. Nie było tu śmieci, butelek po alkoholu ani zużytych strzykawek.

Czekali około dziesięciu minut, nim pojawił się Jason. Podjechał starym, zdezelowanym dodge'em z pomalowanym na kanarkową żółć. Niegdyś kanarkową. Obecnie kolor trochę wyblakł, a w lakier wżarł się bród. Nieco nadrdzewiałe błotniki i wytarte opony uzupełniały obraz. Jednak klakson wozu działał jak najbardziej poprawnie, co młodzieniec zademonstrował naciskając go z pasją, aby dać Coleen do zrozumienia, że ma wejść do środka. Najwyraźniej chłopak nie zamierzał wysiadać z samochodu. W sumie William nie dziwił się mu. Zalegający po burzy śnieg, jeszcze nie stopniał, ale zdążył się przeobrazić w błoto pośniegowe. Nikt normalny nie chciałby stać po kostki w lodowatej brei, nawet przy temperaturze przekraczającej dwadzieścia pięć stopni.

Coleen nieśpiesznie ruszyła w stronę wozu, przed wejściem do niego starannie otrzepując buty. Zachowywała się całkiem swobodnie, ale mający wgląd w jej wnętrze Afton, wiedział, że jest piekielnie zdenerwowana. Do tego stopnia, że ciało odreagowywało to falą mdłości, z trudem powstrzymywaną przez dziewczynę. Jednak zewnętrznie nawet jej powieka nie zadrżała... Chociaż pozwalała sobie na zaciskanie palców w butach. Jedynie tak okazywała strach i gniew. Przynajmniej póki miała nad nimi kontrolę.

\- To chciałaś się ze mną spotkać, czy tak? – zapytał Jason, patrząc na nią jak na powojenny niewybuch, który lada moment może eksplodować.

\- Zgadza się.

\- A-ale czemu? Ostatnio, o ile dobrze pamiętam, zgadaliśmy się, że lepiej, żebyśmy się do siebie nie zbliżali, prawda? Twój ojciec...

\- O niego między innymi chodzi. Potrzebuję pomocy... Tak samo jak ty, chociaż o tym nie wiesz. Powiedz mi, znasz jakiegoś lekarza? Takiego, który mógłby potajemnie wykonać zabieg? I dobrego, bo jak się coś spieprzy zarówno on jak i ja będziemy mieli przejebane.

\- Chcesz usunąć? Znaczy, jesteś w ciąży...?

Konkluzja Jasona tak zaskoczyła Coleen, która najwyraźniej nie wyobrażała sobie, że ktoś może uznać ją za osobę prowadzącą aktywne życie seksualne, że pierw spojrzała na niego ogłupiała, aby sekundę potem parsknąć krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem.

\- Chcę usunąć, ale nie ciążę – mruknęła. – Chodzi o pozbycie się nadajnika z ciała. Dość głęboko osadzonego.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach pojawiło się niewypowiedziane pytanie.

\- Znam jednego, jest dobry, ale to hiena. Ścierwojad. No i jest jeszcze moja ciotka, emerytowana weterynarz. Jednak nie wiem czy by się zgodziła. Nie lubi nieczystych spraw. Oczywiście mogę spróbować. Rzecz w tym, co z tego wszystkiego będę miał? Znaczy, owszem, nie doniosłaś na Chloe swojemu staremu, za co jestem wdzięczny, ale wiesz jak jest. Wdzięczności do garnka nie włożę i obiadu nie ugotuję.

\- Mam informację, która ocali ci życie. Jeżeli jej nie usłyszysz za dziesięć dni będziesz martwy. Tyle wystarczy?

Jason spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Pewnie w pierwszym odruchu myślał, że ta żartuje. Jednak powściągliwe i spokojne zachowanie Coleen najwyraźniej dało mu do zrozumienia, że tak nie jest, bo gwałtownie spoważniał. Jego twarz stężała, a oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

\- Jeżeli, kurwa sobie jaja ze mnie robisz, to... - zasyczał, unosząc się w fotelu.

William się spiął. Było mu żal dzieciaka i chciał dla niego dobrze, ale w razie kłopotów nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie i pozwolić, żeby ten skrzywdził Coleen. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, natychmiast wyrwałby dziewczynie kontrolę nad ciałem, a dilera bez wahania zadźgał nożem, który chłopak nosił przy pasku.

\- Nie robię. I nie gróź mi, bo odpowiednich gróźb nie masz w zestawie – mruknęła spokojnie nastolatka.

\- Dobra, to co to za wiadomość?

\- Pierw obiecaj mi, że nie przekażesz dalej tego, czego się dowiesz – zażądała. – Przede wszystkim trzymaj dziób na kłódkę przed Chloe, swoimi koleżkami gangusami i glinami. Dobrze?

\- Tak, ale tylko jeżeli ta wiadomość jest serio tak ważna.

Coleen skinęła głową i sięgnęła do torby, na co Jason natychmiast chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

\- Chcę wyjąć tablet – mruknęła spokojnie. – Mam tam pewne nagranie, bo mnie na słowo mógłbyś nie uwierzyć.

Puścił, a ona wyjęła urządzenie, wyszukała odpowiedni plik dźwiękowy i nacisnęła „odtwórz".

William z niejakim zadowoleniem obserwował jak na twarzy chłopaka rozlewa się zaskoczenie, kiedy w wozie rozbrzmiał głos prokuratora. Pomysł, aby dać chłopakowi odsłuchać nagranie stanowił strzał w dziesiątkę. Co prawda przy obecnej technologii, podrobienie czyjegoś głosu nie stanowiło jakiegoś dużego problemu, jednak zajmowało sporo czasu i wymagało wielkiej cierpliwości. Poza tym zapis z podsłuchu na pewno miał większą siłę przebicia niż same słowa Coleen.

Nagranie trwało około dziesięciu minut, w trakcie których Lesinsky omawiał ze swoimi „kolegami biznesowymi" – głównie przekupionymi lub zastraszonymi gliniarzami – metodę usunięcia „śmieci". Metodę prostą i szybką. Otóż za dziesięć dni miało mieć miejsce spotkanie Czerwonych Mrówek z konkurencyjnym gangiem, Szczurami Plagi. Owe spotkania odbywały się dość regularnie i stanowiły dobrą okazję do wymiany cennych informacji oraz pozwalały utrzymać kruchy pokój. W każdym razie, podczas meetingu ukryty pobliżu snajper miał zabić członka jednej z grup, prowokując przestępców do wzajemnej walki. Ci, którzy przeżyliby strzelaninę, zostaliby zabici przez snajpera lub asekurujących akcję gliniarzy. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że żaden z gangów nie da się sprowokować, wtedy też gliniarze musieliby rozwalić wszystkich. Jednak, jakkolwiek akcja by nie przebiegła, wszystko zostałoby złożone na krab gangsterskich porachunków. Wszystko, czyli stos trupów. Masakra z kolei zmusiłaby burmistrza do dania prokuratorowi większej swobody w ściganiu przestępców, dzięki czemu Lesinsky zyskałby dodatkową władzę. Całość prokurator podsumował słowami „przyjemne z pożytecznym".

\- Kurwa – przez dłuższy czas tylko na taki komentarz było stać Jasona. – Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Ja pierdolę! Przecież... Przecież twój stary jest prokuratorem do kurwy nędzy. Co mu odjebało, żeby odpierdalać coś takiego.

\- Kompleks boga – mruknęła rzeczowo Coleen. – Do tego to wyzuty z moralności socjopata, morderca, sadysta i mafiozo. Co piąty glina w mieście jest przez niego kupiony albo zastraszony. Podobnie z urzędnikami, pracownikami pomocy społecznej, a nawet lekarzami. No i sporo gangusów też go słucha, aczkolwiek was z jakiegoś powodu nie chce... udomowić. W każdym razie przejebane.

Chłopak kilkukrotnie rozwarł i zamknął usta, po to by w końcu ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

\- Rozumiem, że pójście z tym na gliny mija się z celem? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Pójście z tym gdziekolwiek mija się z celem. Jeżeli powiadomisz swoich albo Szczury i do spotkania nie dojdzie albo przygotujecie się na atak... Cóż, to tylko odwlecze egzekucję w czasie, a mnie narobi KUREWSKICH problemów. Tak jak i tobie, bo jeżeli stary mnie przyciśnie, prędzej czy później wyśpiewam, komu o wszystkim powiedziałam. Tatuś ma swoje sposoby. I nie ma sumienia.

\- Tak, podniesie rękę na swoją wygłaskaną córeczkę?

Coleen spojrzała na niego chłodno.

\- Nasłał morderców na mnie i moją matkę, gdy byłam mała. Żyję tylko dzięki temu, że włączyłam system antywłamaniowy... Niestety dopiero po tym, jak tamte sukinsyny weszli do środka. Mieli wszystko spalić, żeby zatrzeć ślady, ale że ich uwięziłam wewnątrz... Cóż, ślady zatarli, a siebie wraz z nimi. Ja miałam szczęście, bo ukryłam się w piwnicy. Trochę mnie poparzyło, przytrułam się dymem, ale strażacy znaleźli mnie na czas. Parę lat potem zabił moją babcię, a swoją matkę, bo ważyła się mu przeciwstawić. Jak myślisz, podniesie rękę na swoją córeczkę?

Jason zająknął się po raz kolejny. Westchnął głęboko i wbił niewidzące spojrzenie w szybę wozu.

\- No to, co niby mam teraz zrobić? – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do Coleen.

\- Nie iść na to spotkanie.

\- A niby jak mam się z tego wymigać, co? – warknął. – Szef oczekuje obecności WSZYSTKICH. Jeżeli od tak się urwę...

\- To i tak nic ci nie zrobi, bo na drugi dzień będzie martwy. Zresztą, jak potrzebujesz usprawiedliwienia, to najlepszą wymówką jest biegunka.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a William podpisał się pod jego wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mało kto ci nie uwierzy, jak powiesz, że srasz dalej niż widzisz, prawda? – wyjaśniła. – Nikt też nie będzie nalegał, żebyś przyszedł mimo wszystko, bo nikt nie potrzebuje obsrańca na oficjalnym spotkaniu. Jak chcesz brzmieć bardziej prawdziwie, to skocz dzień przed do chińczyka. Zatrucie po chińszczyźnie to nic zaskakującego... A przynajmniej tak słyszałam. Ewentualnie łyknij jeszcze parę tabletek na przeczyszczenie.

Afton musiał przyznać, że pomysł dziewczyny był równie nietypowy, prosty jak i genialny... I nieco upokarzający. Jednak, w sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się Jason, liczyła się przede wszystkim skuteczność.

\- A co potem? Mam rodzinę na utrzymaniu, a...

\- Rodzinę czy pieprzniętą Chloe, która dostaje do głowy, jak czegoś nie łyknie albo nie wciągnie? Bo siebie i babcię mógłbyś utrzymać z normalnej pensji, nawet jeżeli dostawałbyś minimalną.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią ostro i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Wiliam aż nazbyt dobrze wiedział, co się dzieje w jego głowie.

\- Nawet, jeżeli chodzi o Chloe, to co z tego. To moja siostra. Rodzice prosili mnie, żebym się nią opiekował.

\- Zależy ci na Trish?

\- Oczywiście, a co to ma do rzeczy?

\- To, że Chloe prędzej czy później ją skrzywdzi. Zresztą sam sobie z tego zdajesz sprawę, prawda? Pociągnie na dno ją, prawdopodobnie również twoją babcię, a także wszystkich, na których ci zależy. I nie tylko ich, także postronne osoby, potem ciebie, a na koniec, nie mając już w nikim oparcia, i siebie. Dobrze wiesz, że jest nieobliczalna. Że prędzej czy później kogoś skrzywdzi. Zabije. A jeżeli uparcie będziesz ją chronił, zrobi to znowu. I jeszcze raz. Będziesz mógł z tym żyć.

Coleen mówiła spokojnie, cicho, zupełnie jakby przemawiała do dziecka, mimo tego Jason zrobił minę, jakby przyłożyła mu w twarz. Wściekle zmrużył oczy, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Ponownie wbił wzrok przed siebie w bliżej nieokreślony, a być może nawet nieistniejący punkt.

\- Nie pieprz. Nic nie wiesz. Nie znasz mnie ani jej...

\- Wiem, że Chloe już cię krzywdzi – powiedziała spokojnie. – Ciągle stwarza kłopoty, za które musisz płacić i to się nie zmieni.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. William obserwował to z goryczą i zrozumieniem. Jemu samemu pojęcie, że Michael jest bestią, szaleńcem, który powinien zostać usunięty ze świata, nie przyszło łatwo, a przecież był wtedy wiele starszy od Jasona. Od chłopca, któremu nieżyjący rodzice powierzyli młodszą siostrzyczkę po opiekę.

\- Możesz spróbować jej pomóc, chociaż to będzie trudne – Coleen przerwała milczenie. Mówiła jeszcze ciszej niż przedtem niemal szeptała. – Do tego nie będzie ci za to wdzięczna, a na pewno nie na początku. Musiałbyś ją wysłać do psychiatry, umieścić w zakładzie zamkniętym... Może, gdyby wyszło, że jest niebezpieczna, nie byłoby do tego nawet potrzebne ubezpieczenie. Tam zaczęliby ją leczyć i na zaburzenia i na uzależnienia. To niezbyt przyjemne rozwiązanie, ale jedyne dające cień szansy, że wyjdzie na prostą... Chociaż, jeżeli mam być szczera, nie byłabym tu zbyt wielka optymistką. – Przerwała na dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. W końcu, z pewnym wahaniem, ponownie podjęła temat. – Znam faceta, naprawdę porządnego kolesia, który wręcz zawodowo spieprzył sobie życie, właśnie przez to, że próbował kogoś chronić. Syna...

William aż się wzdrygnął. Naprawdę miała zamiar mówić o nim?

-... Chłopakowi odbiło po śmierci brata... Paskudny wypadek. W każdym razie, młody zabił swojego kolegę. A przynajmniej tak powiedział ojcu. Wtedy ten, chcąc małego chronić, zakopał zwłoki w lesie. Dopiero z telewizji dowiedział się, że dzieciak, którego zakopał, jeszcze, żył, kiedy go grzebał. Młody, znaczy syn faceta, od początku o tym wiedział. Wrobił ojca. A potem... potem zaczęło być jeszcze gorzej. Pośrednio przez smarkacza zginęła jego młodsza siostra i generalnie... No wywaliło szambo można powiedzieć. Facet przeżył prawdziwe piekło, stracił rodzinę i najbliższego przyjaciela, no i do końca życia będzie sobie wypominał tamtego zakopanego. Kiedy rozmawiałam z nim o tym, powiedział mi jedną rzecz. Że należy ratować tych, których można uratować, nawet jeżeli oznacza to opuszczenie kogoś, kogo się kocha. Kogoś, kogo ocalić nie można. Rodzinę. Jeżeli się tego nie zrobi, cudza krew może spaść na twoje ręce, bo jeżeli broni się potwora, bierze się za niego odpowiedzialność. Powiedział też, że najbardziej w świecie żałuje, że nie powiadomił policji, kiedy syn powiedział mu o zabójstwie. Potem stwierdził też, że z perspektywy czasu wolałby go zabić, niż dopuścić do tego, co się stało potem. Że prawdopodobnie nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył, ale nawet to byłoby lepsze od wszystkiego co się stało.

Tak, naprawdę to zrobiła. Przywołała go jako przykład. Pozmieniała nieco, ale i tak... Jasna cholera. Cholernie się dziwnie z tym czuł. Z tym, że ktoś jeszcze wie. Poniekąd. Że posłużył jako przykład. Nie miał do dziewczyny żalu, ale... No naprawdę sam nie potrafił powiedzieć.

Nagle przypomniał sobie minę dziewczyny, gdy rozmawiali o dilerze. Czyżby już wtedy rozważała użycie jego słów?

\- Po co mi to mówisz? – zapytał Jason, już nie tak gniewnie.

\- Żebyś sobie wszystko przemyślał – Coleen uśmiechnęła się ponuro, tak jak tylko ona potrafiła. – Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Doradzam, bo mam wrażenie, że nie jesteś złym gościem, tylko wpakowałeś się w gówno. Jednak nie zamierzam wpieprzać ci się w życie. Zresztą, nawet jakbym chciała za bardzo nie mam ku temu możliwości. – Westchnęła ciężko. – W każdym razie, jeżeli chcesz dożyć końca miesiąca, nie możesz się pojawić na spotkaniu. Powiadamianie Mrówek o wszystkim, mija się z celem. Skoro ojciec postanowił zniszczyć twój gang, tak będzie i nic z tym nie zrobisz. Potem, jak już sytuacja się uspokoi, byłabym wdzięczna za kontakt z twoją ciotką albo tym lekarzem, chociaż wolałabym pierwszą z opcji. A tak na sam koniec, to doradzałabym ci odseparowanie od Chloe i przeprowadzkę w jakieś milsze miejsce. Jednak, co do tego ostatniego, to zrobisz jak zechcesz.

Zapadło milczenie, a po kilku sekundach Coleen sięgnęła ku klamce samochodu i otworzyła drzwi. Jednak, gdy wychodziła Jason ją zatrzymał.

\- Czy ten... Ten facet z twojej opowieści istnieje? To się serio wydarzyło? Na serio powiedział, że wolałby zabić syna niż dopuścić do tego, co się stało potem?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała z powagą. – Chociaż, gdyby mógł ocalić go od jego samego, oddałby za to życie.

Coleen ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z zaułka, jednak odchodząc, na chwilę przystanęła, by zerknąć na siedzącego w samochodzie Jasona. Spoglądający zza jej oczu William patrzył na chłopaka z nadzieją. Nadzieją, że ten uniknie jego błędów. Wtedy, to co przeszedł, cała ta ciągnąca się przez dziesięciolecia katorga, zyskałaby na znaczeniu. Miałaby jakiś sens. Uratowałaby kogoś. Tylko jedno istnienie, ale zawsze.


	10. IX Nieznośna lekkość porażki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak coś nadal szukam tłumacza z polskiego na angielski. Darmowego oczywiście . Wiem, że ogłoszenie naiwne, ale kto nie próbuje, ten nie zyskuje + nadzieja umiera ostatnia ;)

Czekanie. Bez względu na to, czy ktoś jest osobą cierpliwą, czy nie, oczekiwanie na cokolwiek nie należy do szczególnie przyjemnych. Zwłaszcza kiedy to, na co czekamy, stanowi, na dobrą sprawę, niewiadomą. Jednak, nie mieli wyboru. Musieli czekać. Nic więc dziwnego, że myśli Coleen krążyły nieustannie wokół tego, co może wyniknąć z rozmowy z Jasonem. Diler rozsądnie nie zjawi się na spotkaniu, a potem honorowo skontaktuje ją ze swoją ciotką? A może okaże się pieprzonym niewdzięcznikiem? Albo jeszcze gorzej – spróbuje ostrzec Mrówki...

Zestresowana śledziła na tyle, na ile mogła chłopaka, bacznie obserwując jego zachowanie, jednak póki co nie zauważyła w postępowaniu dilera większych zmian, co jeszcze bardziej ją denerwowało. Słowa Aftona, że cokolwiek nastąpi, nie jest to już zależne od nich, wcale nie pomagały. Mając minimalny wpływ na swój los, na swoją przyszłość, usiłowała kontrolować wszystko, co mogła, a kiedy i nad tym traciła władzę... Cóż, czuła się jak człowiek, który wbiega na ulicę i odkrywa, że tę pokrywa cienka warstwa lodu.

Po dwóch dniach spędzonych na zarywaniu nocy oraz niemal nieustannym podsłuchiwaniu ojca i podglądaniu Jasona, Afton powiedział basta. Zażądał – nie poprosił tylko zażądał – aby natychmiast skończyła z „tymi głupotami" i odpoczęła. Kiedy podenerwowana nie potrafiła zasnąć, zmusił ją do wzięcia środka nasennego, przejmując jej ciało, a na drugi dzień, kiedy tylko wkroczyła do rzeczywistości neurowirtualnej, oświadczył, że na sprawdzenie podsłuchów i tego, co u dilera ma TYLKO dwie godziny, a jeżeli spróbuje przekroczyć limit, to ponownie chwyci za stery. Mógł to zrobić. Wymęczona długotrwałym stresem, nie potrafiłaby skutecznie stawić czoła atakowi mentalnemu, dlatego też – chciała czy nie – musiała dostosować się do nieoczekiwanego reżimu. W ciągu kilku dni, zrozumiała, co to znaczy mieć chcącego dla ciebie najlepiej opiekuna, który wprowadza surowe restrykcje w trosce o twoje dobro. Nie powiedziałaby, że się jej to podobało, ale wiedziała, że nie ma sensu walczyć. Niestety miała ograniczoną kontrolę nad emocjami i myślami, jak każdy człowiek, dlatego też, raz po raz, przyłapywała się na analizowaniu sytuacji. Nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Pod nakazem Aftona – wujaszka Willa jak go coraz częściej nazywała w myślach – po szkole chodziła na spacery, a potem, po wykorzystaniu swoich „roboczych" stu dwudziestu minut zajmowała się rozrywką. Zwykle oznaczało to oglądanie głupawych filmików ze śmiesznymi kotami lub młócenie w World Adventures. Niestety była zbyt rozstrojona na jakąkolwiek sensowniejszą rozrywkę jak książka, film czy jakaś ambitniejsza pozycja gejmingowa. Poza tym ta gra... To tutaj powoli zaczęła odkrywać czym, a raczej kim naprawdę jest towarzyszący jej Glitchtrap. Sprawdzać go. Dlatego też grając w nią, potrafiła przestawić swoje myśli na nieco inny tor.

\- Pamięta pan, co się działo między pożarem, a tym, kiedy znalazł się pan w wirtualnej przestrzeni? – zapytała wędrując po irracjonalnie zielonej łące, usianej irracjonalnie czerwonymi makami. Swoją drogą, interesująca symbolika, biorąc pod uwagę, że maki od zawsze kojarzono ze snem, śmiercią oraz krwią poległych i wojną. Spece od gier Fazbear Entertainment byli dobrzy w serwowaniu tego typu smaczków.

Afton zwiesił głowę wbijając spojrzenie w murawę. Jego uszy zadrżały w sposób, który sugerował, że właśnie pomyślał o czymś nieprzyjemnym.

\- Ból. Okropny ból. Gorszy niż wcześniej... Ale chyba nie trwało to długo. Znaczy, każda sekunda wydawała się godziną... Jednak sądzę, że w rzeczywistości nie trwało to szczególnie długo. Parę godzin, może dzień?

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Według wskazówek otrzymanych od ostatniego NPC'ta za Wielką Łąką Mokokrętek powinna znaleźć Dolinę Fredbeara, a w niej Zębate Miasteczko, jednak na razie nic nie zwiastowało szybkiej zmiany scenerii. Powoli zaczynało to być frustrujące. W sumie nic dziwnego, że tak jej się dłużyło, skoro tryb multiplayer zakładał obecność co najmniej dwóch, biorących jak najbardziej aktywny udział w wirtualnych wydarzeniach graczy. Niestety glitchtrapowa natura Aftona ograniczała jego możliwości włączenia się w rozgrywkę, a zagranie w single player okazało się niemożliwe, bo gra uparcie identyfikowała go – przynajmniej w części – jako osobę z zewnątrz i automatycznie przeskakiwał w tryb wieloosobowy.

\- A co potem? Czarna otchłań?

\- N-nie... Chyba nie. – Westchnął ciężko rozglądając się dookoła. – Tak jak mówiłem, niewiele pamiętam. Być może to wina moich dziur w pamięci, ale mam wrażenie, że cyfrowa otchłań nastąpiła od razu po pożarze. Chociaż to niekoniecznie to.

\- To znaczy?

\- Mogłem po prostu stracić czucie i przeleżeć parę lat w jakimś zapomnianym składziku. W trakcie pożaru utraciłem wzrok i słuch, a nawet orientację gdzie jest dół i góra... Jeżeli i zmysł dotyku się wyłączył, znaczy ból i reszta, mogłem stracić jakiekolwiek poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości. Niewykluczone, że dwadzieścia lat stało się dla mnie... Minutą? Dwoma? Istnieje też możliwość, że przeskoczyłem do wirtualnego świata wcześniej, jeszcze przed powstaniem gry, a ta historyjka ze skanowaniem animatroników na potrzeby Potrzebnej Pomocy to... cóż, zwykła historyjka. Część fabuły.

\- Jak pan przeskoczył? – Uniosła brwi, przystając na chwilę i marszcząc czoło. – Sądzi pan, że ktoś na panu eksperymentował? Tak jak na tych dzieciakach z opowieści Mary? Że ktoś, Mike albo jego wspólnik, ten który go w to wszystko wciągnął, wiedział o pułapce Henry'ego? I chciał... Co? Sprawdzić czy pan przetrwa trzecią śmierć i jak oraz jak długo przetrwa? Czy świadomość może się przekształcić w cyfrowy byt?

\- Możliwe. Albo doszło do bliżej nieokreślonego wypadku – mruknął. – W restauracji było sporo elektroniki i urządzeń podłączonych do sieci, a ja... Cóż, w końcu nie wiemy, co jest nośnikiem, pozwalającym zamykać świadomości w robotycznych ciałach, prawda? Może coś się... Nie wiem... Rozchlapało? A tak w ogóle, to czy nie jesteśmy tu, żebyś się rozerwała? Oderwała od bieżących wydarzeń? Obiecałaś, że...

\- Właśnie to robię, odrywam się na tyle, na ile potrafię – warknęła. – Pytam nie o teraźniejszość, tylko przeszłość, prawda? Prawda. No i lubię zagadki, a to, co się wtedy działo to jedna wielka zagadka.

Westchnął ciężko, przewracając oczyma. Ostatnio warczała na niego coraz częściej, a on coraz częściej traktował ją jak marudnego dzieciaka. Zastanawiała się, czy właśnie tak wyglądają relacje w normalnych rodzinach.

\- Jeszcze jakieś pytania? – mruknął krzyżując ręce na piersi i przekrzywiając znacząco głowę.

Wiedziała, że mówił retorycznie, kąśliwie, ale... No cóż, istotnie miała pytania. A właściwie to jedno, które już jakiś czas temu wpadło jej do głowy, a którego jakoś nie miała okazji zadać. Nie chciała „posypywać ran solą", tym bardziej, że Afton dopiero uczył się współżycia z nią w jednym ciele. Jednak teraz nabrał pewności siebie, zaczynał zachowywać się coraz swobodniej, a nawet jej rozkazywać i matkować. Dlatego postanowiła zaryzykować. Tym bardziej, że sam pytał.

\- W sumie to tak. Mam – oświadczyła nieco cicho i poważnie, co zwróciło uwagę Glitchtrapa. – Chodzi o Mary, o śmierć jej ludzkiego ciała.

\- Tak? – Afton wydawał się nieporuszony. Nie wiedziała czy dlatego, że nie chciał jej robić przykrości, czy może już pogodził się z tamtymi wydarzeniami. A może pierwsza śmierć Mary nie bolała go już tak bardzo, jak ta druga?

\- W pana wspomnieniach zalała się błękitną cieczą... Niebieską krwią wypływająca z oczu i nosa. Takie coś musiało przykuć uwagę śledczych, a nigdzie o tym nie wspomniano. A chyba by wspomniano, prawda? Na pewno wyciekłyby jakieś plotki.

\- Kiedy policja ją znalazła, krew przybrała już normalny kolor. – Odchylił głowę, zapewne zagłębiając się we wspomnienia. Te paskudniejsze. – Stwierdzili, że zmarła na niewydolność wielonarządową o nieznanej przyczynie. Był też krwotok wewnętrzny, ale nie aż tak silny, aby zabić... a przynajmniej nie w tak krótkim czasie. Nie stwierdzono obecności trucizny ani niczego innego, co mogłoby ją zabić... Jednak Henry musiał się dowiedzieć jeszcze czegoś. Po rozmowie z policją wydawał się zdruzgotany. Znaczy i wcześniej był taki, tym bardziej, że jeden z gliniarzy miał czelność go oskarżyć, ale wtedy... Cokolwiek usłyszał, dobiło go to.

Odnotowała sobie, żeby spróbować zdobyć dane z sekcji dziewczynki.

\- Czyli to była jakaś super trucizna. Niewykrywalna, rozpadająca się do zera pod wpływem czasu, której nie można wykryć? – Westchnęła ciężko. – Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć, kto za tym wszystkim stoi... Znaczy oprócz Michaela. Kim jest ten jego pierwszy wspólnik, który to zaczął. Wspólnik, wspólniczka albo wspólnicy. I skąd to wszystko wiedzą. Jak zamykać jaźnie w robotach, jak tworzyć niewykrywalne trucizny i tak dalej. Przecież to nie jest szeroko dostępna wiedza. Więc skąd... Jeszcze trochę a zacznę wierzyć w kosmitów.

\- Coś mi mówi, że rozwiązanie jest zbyt proste na kosmitów – mruknął Afton, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niemało goryczy. – A tak w ogóle, to widzę glitch... Chociaż to nieco dziwne, że właśnie ja to mówię.

Dziewczyna zamrugała i spojrzała w miejsce, które wskazywał Glitchtrap. Niewielki obszar intensywnie zielonej, cyfrowej murawy rozpadał się na piksele. Tak zwykle twórcy gry oznaczali wejście do ukrytych obszarów. Cóż, mogła się domyślić, że przedostać się do Doliny Fredbeara będzie można tylko w ten sposób. Westchnęła. Średnio miała ochotę na walkę z pokręconymi potworami ukrytego obszaru, a jeszcze mniej na zmianę perspektywy na wysoce psychodeliczną. O ile monochromatyczny świat o wysokim kontraście można określić mianem psychodelicznego.

\- Super, no to teraz pod górkę – burknęła. – A miała to być prosta i przyjemna rozrywka. Ech...

Nagle tuż przed nią pojawił się ekran informacyjny z notką, że Tomcio Grubasek chce dołączyć do gry. Uniosła brwi, ale wpuściła go. Po pierwsze dlatego, że gra z Timem mogła jej naprawdę pomóc się rozerwać, a po drugie... Cóż, facet nie dałby jej żyć, gdyby odrzuciła jego prośbę. Potraktowałby rzecz jako swego rodzaju prztyczek w nos i tygodniami rozpamiętywał.

Po sekundzie zmaterializował się przed nią Tim w swym pszczelim, czy jak sam utrzymywał, trzmielim wydaniu. Naburmuszony, z czterema wirtualnymi kończynami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, posyłający jej obrażone spojrzenie..

\- Odkrywasz sekrety World Adventures beze mnie! – zawołał celując palcem w jej pierś. – Zdrada!

\- Przecież przeszedłeś tę grę po kilka razy na chyba wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

\- Nie na wszystkie. Zostały mi dwa przejścia z cyklu odkryj wszystko, co możliwe i nawet ich nie tknąłem, żeby to zrobić z tobą. Razem poznać tajemnice tajemnic! – rzucił jej pełne wyższości, obrażone spojrzenie. – A ja tu przychodzę i co? I ty wcale na mnie nie czekasz.

\- Przecież pierw miałam nadrobić podstawowe scenariusze, prawda? – mruknęła. – Poza tym i tak za wiele nie osiągnęłam, ledwie co opuściłam Wzgórza Fazbeara, przeszłam tutaj i... I blisko godzinę szukałam glitcha – dodała wskazując na rozpikselowaną murawę.

\- To za karę, ze mną by ci poszło szybciej – prychnął, po czym spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – Mogę EWENTUALNIE dać się przeprosić, jeżeli dasz mi wyprzytulać Glitchtrapka.

Spojrzała na Aftona. W tym momencie naprawdę musiał się cieszyć, że jego królicze oblicze jest nieruchome, w przeciwnym razie – jak przypuszczała – miałby poważne trudności z utrzymaniem pokerowej twarzy. Jej samej zajęło trochę przyzwyczajenie się do wylewności Tima.

\- Kim ja jestem, żeby ci czegokolwiek zabraniać? – zapytała, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

Afton, posłał jej złe spojrzenie. Zapewne nie miał pretensji o to, że dała komputerowcowi przyzwolenie, tylko za to, że nieźle się przy tym bawiła. Niestety nic nie mogła poradzić na komizm sytuacji... I nawet nie zamierzała. W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat rzadko miewała okazję do uśmiechu, dlatego nie zamierzała sobie ich skąpić.

Szeroko uśmiechnięty Tim ruszył ku wirtualnemu królikowi, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. Po chwili już go trzymał w zwartym uścisku. Coleen posłała Aftonowi szeroki uśmiech nad ramieniem komputerowca. Afton – całkowicie nie rodzicielsko i niewychowawczo – pokazał jej środkowy palec.

Z trudem stłumiła chichot. Ach uroczy, ponadgabarytowy i przytulaśny Timothy... Słoneczko. Jak tu go nie kochać?

\- Dobrze, to rozwalmy ukryty obszar! – zawołał Tim puszczając z objęć Glitchtrapa.

Pokręciła głową. Godziny pustej rozrywki i filmów ze śmiesznymi kotami, a mogła po prostu zaprosić tego FNaF maniaka do gry. W końcu nikt tak jak on nie potrafił oderwać człowieka od bieżących problemów. Była gotowa iść o zakład, że z nim nawet apokalipsa byłaby zabawna.

***

Egzekucja gangów odbyła się planowo w nocy z piątku na sobotę. Cały ten czas Coleen przesiedziała podglądając Jasona i podsłuchując ojca. Szczęśliwie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Gangi zostały zmasakrowane, a Jason, posłuchawszy jej rady, pozostał w domu, udając problemy gastryczne. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko się udało, dlatego pozostało jej tylko czekać poniedziałku i zagadnąć dilera – czy raczej już ex-dilera – o to, aby się odwdzięczył. W każdym razie odetchnęła nieco....

... Niestety przedwcześnie, co zrozumiała już dzień później.

Niedzielne przedpołudnie upływało dość spokojnie. Ojciec był zajęty swoimi sprawami, Fred korzystał z chwili spokoju, a ona... Cóż, naciskana przez Aftona, wyszła wreszcie „przewietrzyć umysł i porozciągać kości". Właściwie tym razem nie musiał jej specjalnie namawiać. Co prawda średnio miała ochotę na przebieżkę, jednak nie zamierzała więzić mężczyzny w czterech ścianach. Owszem, zdawała sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie gadki o „kiszeniu się w domu" mówił ze względu na nią, a nie, żeby się samemu przejść, ale w jego wspomnieniach widziała, za ludzkiego życia był dość aktywną osobą. Pewnie brakowało mu natury, ruchu i tak dalej... O zjedzeniu ciastka i wypiciu kawy gdzieś poza domem, z daleka od tego całego cyrku nie wspominając. Chociaż pewnie wolałby piwo w jakimś cichym pubie, niestety, do tego musiałaby mieć ukończone dwadzieścia jeden lat. Idiotyczne prawo. Teoretycznie miała wystarczająco dużo lat, aby iść na wojnę, a nawet wyjść za mąż, a nie mogła wypić drinka. To zabawne... Zezwalają człowiekowi na mordowanie w innych w imię ojczyzny, na legalizowanie związków, płodzenie dzieci i wychowywanie ich, na prowadzenie pojazdów, a co do zachowania pod wpływem alkoholu nie mają krztyny zaufania. Ech...

Miasto ponownie nawiedziła fala upałów, jednak od przyszłego tygodnia zapowiadali gwałtowne ochłodzenie i ulewne deszcze, szczęśliwie bez burz. Zapowiedź ochłodzenia stanowił zimny, dość porywisty wiatr, równoważący żar przypiekającego słońca. Nie mając dużego pomysłu, co z sobą zrobić, Coleen ruszyła w stronę pobliskiego parku, licząc, że ten nie będzie aż tak zatłoczony jak zwykle. Normalnie poszłaby do Pizzerii Fazbeara, jednak oznaczałoby to po raz kolejny spędzenie czasu pod dachem, poza tym wiedziała, jaki stosunek do restauracji ma Afton. Nie chciała bez potrzeby narażać go na stres, starczyło, że musiał znosić jej pluszowego Freddy'ego.

Nieśpiesznie szła szerokim chodnikiem, błądząc niewidzącym wzrokiem po prostych, betonowych budynkach, pozbawionych gustu domach i niczym niewyróżniających się lokalach. Widywała je niemal codziennie od ponad dekady i wszystkie wyglądały nieodmiennie nieciekawie. Jednak rzeczy niezbyt nieinteresujące mają pewną zaletę – pozwalają się skupić na swoich myślach. W przypadku Coleen owe myśli krążyły wokół możliwych scenariuszy najbliższego poniedziałku. Tego, jak Jason zareaguje, gdy zgłosi się do niego po odbiór przysługi. Żywiła szczerą nadzieje, że nie odmówi, tym bardziej, że miała bardzo ograniczone możliwości nacisku. Mogła spróbować straszyć chłopaka panem prokuratorem Lesinskym, jednak byłyby to groźby bez pokrycia. Oczywiście, gdyby powiedziała ojcu, że Jason ją prześladuje, ten prawdopodobnie bez wahania pozbyłby się go, a także jego siostry i Trish, jeżeli zaszłaby taka konieczność, ale...

Ale nie byłaby zdolna do takiego kurestwa. Afton prawdopodobnie również. Owszem, cholernie zależało mu na tym, aby się uwolnić, także dopaść tych, którzy stali za upadkiem jego rodziny i całym tym popierdoleniem, w którym tkwił, jednak nie potrafił bezwzględnie dążyć do celu. Dobitnie o tym świadczyła ich wzajemna relacja. Owszem, chciałby stać się kimś nie patrzącym wstecz i bez wahania robiącym to, co musi być zrobione, ale był na to zbyt dobry. Niestety jak to mówią, kto ma miękkie serce, musi mieć twardą dupę. Dobitnie się o tym przekonał, tak jak i ona sama.

Z głębi myśli powoli zaczęło ją wypychać ku powierzchni rzeczywistości wrażenie bycia obserwowaną. To oraz odgłosy niezwykle wartkich kroków. Dlatego, gdy nieoczekiwanie czyjaś dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu, niemal się nie wzdrygnęła, tylko spojrzała za siebie.

Tuż obok stała dygocząca ze zdenerwowania Trish. W jej błękitnych oczach malował się strach. Usiłowała coś powiedzieć, ale potworna zadyszka – musiała biec już dłuższą chwilę – nie pozwalała jej wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Coleen szpetnie zaklęła w myślach, a w umysł i ciało uderzyła fala graniczącego z grozą zdenerwowania. Jej własnego i Aftona, który zapewne również klął na czym świat stoi. Jednak na zewnątrz pozostawała spokojna... Przynajmniej na razie.

Czekała cierpliwie, aż dziewczyna złapie oddech i wykrztusi z siebie cokolwiek zrozumiałego. Niestety pierwsze słowo, jakie padło z jej ust sprawiło, że aż zadrżała.

\- Chloe...

No to nie mogło oznaczać NICZEGO dobrego.

\- Co Chloe? – zapytała ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- J-jason opowiedział mi o wszystkim. O tym, co mu powiedziałaś – wydyszała. – Chloe musiała coś słyszeć, bo poszła do magazynu Mrówek. Po dragi. Ta... Tam ją zgarnęli. Chyba ludzie twojego ojca. Jason pobiegł ją ratować. Musisz mu pomóc. Musisz...

Coleen poczuła jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy, a szczęki zaciskają się do bólu. Nie słuchała, co „musi", bo dobrze wiedziała, co musi zrobić i to szybko, jak najszybciej.

\- Zamknij mordę i powiedz, gdzie ją zabrali – syknęła, natychmiast przerywając słowotok dziewczyny.

\- Do jakiegoś magazynu na południu. W pobliżu jest podobno jakieś kino...

Wiedziała, gdzie to. Błyskawicznie wyjęła z torby telefon i wybrała numer korporacji taksówkarskiej, paroma stuknięciami palców zamawiając wóz na miejsce. Miało to pochłonąć większość jej miesięcznego kieszonkowego, jednak nie miała wyboru, jeżeli nie zamierzała skończyć w piwnicy wbita w kaftan bezpieczeństwa do końca swych dni... Znaczy do momentu, kiedy urodzi jednemu ze swych przyrodnich braci męskiego potomka.

Cholera by to wzięła, kurwa jego mać!

\- Co zrobiłaś? – zapytała Trish, uważnie obserwując każdy jej ruch.

\- Wezwałam taksówkę, za minutę tu będzie. Zabierze nas w okolice magazynu.

\- Znaczy uratujesz Chloe? – twarz dziewczyny rozświetliła nadzieja.

\- Nie. Powstrzymam Jasona. I, ostrzegam, zrobię to, chociażbym miała rozwalić mu łeb.

\- Co? Chyba, kurwa, żartujesz...

\- To ty żartujesz – syknęła, gwałtownie zbliżając się do Trish, która skuliła się w sobie. – Myślisz, że to jakieś pierdolone przedszkole? Że można kogoś od tak odbić z łap mojego starego? Że, nawet jeżeliby się udało, to nie będzie szukał uciekiniera? Otóż nie, nie można i będzie szukał. Będzie szukał, znajdzie, zmusi do mówienia, a potem zaszlachtuje. Chloe, ciebie, Jasona i waszych bliskich, jeżeli takich macie. A wpieprzy mnie w takie gówno, jakiego sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz. Dlatego, jeżeli chcesz żyć, zamknij mordę i rób co mówię.

Dziewczyna zająknęła się i spojrzała na nią, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu. W sumie nic dziwnego. Większość ludzi wyobraża sobie życie jedynej córki prokuratora – mężczyzny powszechnie szanowanego, lubianego, a do tego owdowiałego w tragicznych okolicznościach – jak bajkę. Opowieść o małej księżniczce. Nikt nie spodziewa się, że owa mała księżniczka może drżeć ze strachu przed swoim ojcem i raz po raz ocierać o jego przestępcze działania. Mało tego, samej rozważać zabicie kogoś, byleby ten nie wpadł w prokuratorskie łapy. Widząc w telewizji idealną, uśmiechniętą rodzinkę, przystojnego ojca o sympatycznej twarzy i grzecznie ubraną, uprzejmą nastolatkę zwyczajnie nie chcą myśleć, że pod piękną fasadą może gnieździć przechodzące pojęcie zepsucie.

Kilka sekund obok zatrzymała się taksówka. Szczęśliwie autonomiczna, w związku z czym Coleen nie musiała się martwić ewentualnym wścibstwem kierowcy. Wstukała odpowiedni kod w SMS'ie zwrotnym na komórce, drzwi się rozwarły i mało subtelnie pchnęła w ich kierunku dziewczynę.

Trish nie protestowała. Przerażona jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej usiadła na miękkiej kanapie i bez słowa zatrzasnęła pas bezpieczeństwa – tylko po zarejestrowaniu, że wszyscy pasażerowie je zapięli taksówka mogła ruszyć – podobnie zresztą jak Coleen.

\- Dlaczego ostrzegłaś Jasona? – zapytała po chwili dilerka. Cicho, ostrożnie. To zadziwiające, jak bardzo ich role się odwróciły, biorąc pod uwagę spotkanie na początku wakacji.

Coleen zerknęła na nią z ukosa. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę, była zbyt zajęta, myśleniem jak się wykaraskać z tego gówna. Jednak wiedziała, że jeżeli Trish nie uzyska odpowiedzi, zrobi się jeszcze bardziej niespokojna, a wytrącona z równowagi mogła narobić kłopotów.

\- Bo jest względnie w porządku, poza tym, potrzebuje jego pomocy. Kontaktów.

\- To znaczy?

Westchnęła ciężko. Dobrze, że zgodnie z prawem, w taksówkach zabronione było instalowanie wszelakiego urządzeń nagrywających głos, zaś rejestr obrazu udostępniano jedynie w razie popełnienia w taksówce przestępstwa.

\- Stary mnie zaczipował. Znaczy wszczepił mi nadajnik, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie jestem. Jak psu czy coś. Muszę się go pozbyć, ale jest cholernie głęboko wszczepiony, a do tego zabezpieczony, więc sama nie dam rady.

\- A gdyby nie był , to co? Pokroiłabyś się? – Trish uniosła brwi.

\- Pamiętasz jak wbiłam w siebie nóż Chloe, żebyście się ode mnie odczepiły?

Dilerka zamrugała i przeklęła pod nosem. Wyraźnie niektóre elementy układanki zaczęły wskakiwać jej na odpowiednie miejsca – wyalienowana córka prokuratora, nie mająca przyjaciół, nie utrzymująca kontaktów ani ze swoją warstwa społeczną, ani z pospólstwem, cicha i dziwna, stroniąca od konfliktów, ale nie bojąca się zaczepek. Jednak nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Wyraźnie nabierający kształtu obraz, nie przypadł dziewczynie do gustu.

Taksówka zatrzymała się w dość różnorodnej okolicy – na granicach dzielnic kulturalno-handlowej i magazynowo-transportowej. Klimatyczne kawiarenki, księgarnie i sklepy elektroniczne mieszały się z wielkimi halami i rampami przeładunkowymi. Tylko dzięki obecności tych pierwszych Coleen w ogóle zdecydowała się na interwencję. W razie kłopotów ojciec mógłby uwierzyć, że przebywała w okolicy czystym przypadkiem. W końcu w pobliżu znajdowała przyjemna, hipisowska knajpka, którą tak lubiła. No i antykwariat, gdzie można było dostać za przystępną cenę rzadkie, papierowe książki. Często go odwiedzała. Nie wspominając o kinie, gdzie co jakiś czas puszczano archaiczne filmy nieme, przygrywając do nich na pianinie, dokładnie tak jak przed ponad stu laty.

Tak, w pobliżu znajdowało się sporo rozrywek, które lubiła i które ojciec nawet pochwalał, jako że cenił sobie historię. Liczyła, że to wystarczy, aby uchronić ją przed dożywotnim uwięzieniem w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa.

Wysiadła, rozejrzała się wokoło i nie zwracając większej uwagi na Trish, wyjęła z torby komórkę. Błyskawicznie włączyła tryb ukryty i uruchomiła program „Monitoring Spy" ujawniający – a jakże by inaczej – na mapie miasta wszelkiego rodzaju kamery miejskie. Znalazła go swego czasu w mroczniejszych odmętach darkweb'u. To naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że ojciec średnio interesował się tym, co ściągała z sieci. W przeciwnym razie mogłaby mieć potworne kłopoty... Chociaż nie takie, jak groziły jej teraz.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała poirytowana Trish, której najwyraźniej niezbyt odpowiadało stanie na uboczu. Mimo to pytanie brzmiało stosunkowo grzecznie. O wiele bardziej uprzejmie niż zabrzmiałoby ono jeszcze kilka dni temu w szkole.

\- Sprawdzam monitoring. Nie wiem jak się sytuacja rozwinie, a cholernie nie chciałabym zostać uchwycona przez kamery miejskie, jakby coś poszło nie tak. A prawdopodobnie pójdzie.

Zmarszczyła brwi. W pobliżu znajdowało się tylko kilka kamer, jednak rozlokowano je w strategicznych punktach. Szybko przełączyła się na mapę, okrojoną wersję tej, którą utworzyła dla Aftona i odetchnęła nieco. Co prawda nigdzie nie dostrzegła zejścia do Morii, której korytarze mogłyby wyprowadzić je poza zasięg elektronicznych oczu, ale były za to kanały. Dostanie się do nich mogło stanowić pewien problem ze względu na ciężkie, wkręcane włazy, ale warto było spróbować.

Jednak przede wszystkim warto by się nieco się zamaskować.

Otworzyła torbę, przeszukując jej zawartość, nękana rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że wśród swojego zestawu „na każdą okazję" znajdzie coś użytecznego. Po chwili w jej ręce trafił biały, letni szal. Cienki, ale bardzo długi. Idealny, aby owinąć nim twarz... A nawet głowę. Tak, aby osłonić nią półdługie, kolorowe włosy.

Spojrzała na Trish – dziewczyna należała do tego typu ludzi, którzy rezygnują z bluz i innych tego typu narzutek tylko w PRAWDZIWE upały. Dzisiaj miała na sobie luźną bluzę w szaro-zielone pasy. Cienką, luźną i pozbawioną rękawów, ale posiadająca kaptur.

Chyba miała pomysł.

\- Ściągaj bluzę – poleciła dziewczynie.

\- A możesz mi wyjaśnić po co? – zapytała.

\- Przebiorę się w nią, naciągnę kaptur na głowę. Ty weźmiesz mój szal i owiniesz nim głowę, twarz i te pstrokate pióra. Dzięki temu, nawet, jeżeli kamery nas złapią, to niewykluczone, że nie zostaniemy rozpoznane. Teraz rozumiesz?

\- No tak.

\- Doskonale. A teraz byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś nie zadawała zbędnych pytań, tylko robiła co mówię. Musimy się śpieszyć, jeżeli chcemy dogonić Jasona.

\- Ym... Ale to raczej my będziemy tam pierwsze – mruknęła Trish. – Wspominał, że musi coś jeszcze załatwić. Przypuszczam, że pojechał do jednej z kryjówek Mrówek, poszukać broni. No i pewnie chce rąbnąć jakiś wóz. Mówił, że po uratowaniu Chloe będziemy wiać z miasta, a jego samochód... Kocha go, ale to rzęch. Może się rozkraczyć w drodze.

Coleen wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuściła powietrze. Naprawdę miała ochotę przywalić dziewczynie. I to tak porządnie. Gdyby wiedziała, że mają JAKIKOLWIEK zapas czasu, być może jakoś by się przygotowała. Tymczasem działała na żywioł, planując w trakcie i mając nadzieję, że nic się po drodze nie sypnie.

\- Miło, że teraz o tym wspominasz – burknęła, siląc się na spokój.

Wymieniły się ubraniami. Coleen wzięła bluzę dilerki i wywróciła ją na lewą stronę – od spodu była ciemniejsza, a zmiana koloru dawała szansę, że jeszcze trudniej będzie je rozpoznać na nagraniu – po czym założyła. Zaciągnęła przy tym mocno sznurki kaptura dbając o to, żeby ten nie spadł jej z głowy, niezależnie od sytuacji.

\- Domyślam się, że nie masz okularów przeciwsłonecznych, prawda? – zapytała, na co dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

Westchnęła. Chciałaby, żeby Afton był fizycznie obok niej. Móc poradzić się go, albo chociaż porozmawiać, powyklinać na zaistniałą sytuację. Niestety nie miała jak z nim porozmawiać – poprzez komórkę trwałoby to zbyt długo i wzbudziło zbędne zainteresowanie Trish – znowu on sam najwyraźniej nie miał nic do dodania. Nie próbował „opętać" jej lewej ręki, ani nie czuła tego dziwnego, mentalnego ucisku świadczącego o tym, że chciałby przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem. Jedyne, co czuła, to jego zdenerwowanie, które z wielkim trudem usiłował opanować. Najwyraźniej obecna sytuacja przerażała go równie mocno jak ją samą.

Jakoś niezbyt dodawało jej to otuchy. Czuła, że znowu staje sama przeciwko całemu światu i znikąd nie może liczyć na pomoc.

Przełknęła ciężko i wzięła głęboki wdech usiłując opanować nagłe drżenie rąk.

\- Dobrze – mruknęła, spoglądając na Trish. – Za zakrętem jest właz do kanałów. Jeżeli zdołamy go otworzyć, a mam szczerą nadzieję, że tak, zejdziemy do nich i przejdziemy pod magazyny, unikając większości kamer. Wtedy pozostanie nam otworzyć kolejny właz, co może nie być proste, znaleźć Jasona i znokautować go nim narobi kłopotów.

\- Jak dla mnie ryzykowne i niepewne, ale sama nie mam lepszego pomysłu. Swoją drogą, naprawdę musimy się tak kryć? Przecież wymieniłyśmy się ciuchami. No i bez tych całych kanałów plan byłby o wiele prostszy. Tak to jeszcze do nich wejdziemy, drugiego włazu nie otworzymy i będziemy musiały się wracać. Głupie to...

Coleen westchnęła. Owszem to było głupie, ale jeżeli chodziło o ojca, wolała nie ryzykować. To, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby teraz sprawa się rypnęła... Gdyby dowiedział się, że ona ma coś z tym wspólnego... Na samą myśl dygotała.

\- Jeżeli narobimy zamieszania i dojdą do tego, że to my jesteśmy za nie odpowiedzialne... Ty i Jason możecie mieć nadzieję na szybką śmierć. Ja nie.

Dziewczyna rozwarła usta, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, ale widząc, że Coleen mówi poważnie zająknęła się i odpuściła.

Udało im się otworzyć właz do kanałów. Nie było to proste, wymagało sporo wysiłku i zajęło dobrą chwilę, jednak wspólnymi siłami dokonały tego. Otwarły, a potem dokładnie zamknęły, aby nie wzbudzić zbędnego zainteresowania straży miejskiej.

\- Coś łatwo poszło – sapnęła Trish. – Znaczy z zamknięciem. Wiem, że powinno być to łatwiejsze niż otwieranie, ale mimo to chyba nie aż tak.

\- Pewnie jakiś mechanizm zabezpieczający dla hydraulików.

\- To znaczy?

\- Pewnie włazy od środka otwierają się dużo łatwiej. W interesie miasta jest, aby debile nie biegali po kanałach, a bezdomni nie zakładali tu gniazd. Stąd te ciężkie włazy. Ale jak ktoś tu już wejdzie, to lepiej, żeby potrafił wyjść prawda? Pal licho, jakby zamknęło tu na amen jakiegoś ćpuna czy kogoś takiego, ale hydraulik, któremu jakiś dowcipniś zamknął właz albo... No nie wiem... Dzieciak wrzucony przez szkolnych dręczycieli? W każdym razie jest szansa, że wyjdziemy stąd bez dużego problemu.

\- To fajnie... Kurwa, jak tu śmierdzi... Jasna dupa, chyba zaraz się porzygam.

Tak, nie pachniało najlepiej, jednak nie tak, aby Coleen zbierało się na torsje. Była dość odporna na nieprzyjemne, organiczne zapachy... Głównie „dzięki" ojcu, który raz w ramach kary zamknął ją na tydzień w piwnicy z rozkładającymi się zwłokami. Jednak, chociaż zapachu nie mogła nazwać szczególnie przykrym, istniało ryzyko, iż ten przesiąknie odzież, a to na pewno zwróciłoby uwagę jak nie ojca, to przynajmniej Freda. Dlatego też szybkim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Zresztą zarówno ona jak i Trish nie miały czasu do stracenia.

Od dłuższego czasu praktykowano budowanie po obu stronach kanału ścieku chodniczków dzięki czemu dziewczyny nie musiały brodzić w rzece chemikaliów i nieczystości, jednak żadna z nich nie mogła określić krótkiej wycieczki kanałami mianem przyjemnej. Dilerce najbardziej przeszkadzał smród, Coleen znowu... Cóż, nie potrafiła nie zauważyć płynących wraz z nurtem rzeki ścieków i leżących na chodniczkach martwych szczurów. Bardzo wielu martwych szczurów. Ich rozdęte, kudłate ciałka uparcie przywodziły jej na myśl obejrzany kiedyś film dokumentalny o dżumie. Bała się, że brnąc brzegiem ścieku złapie coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego i potencjalnie śmiercionośnego. O ile sama śmierć jej nie przeszkadzała, to długie konanie i owszem. Nie wspominając o wzięciu ze sobą do grobu Aftona, któremu miała przecież pomóc.

Szczęśliwie domniemania Coleen o mechanizmie ułatwiającym otworzenie włazu od środka okazały się trafione. Owszem, po otworzeniu go, pozostawała kwestia uniesienia i przesunięcia piekielnie ciężkiej pokrywy, jednak z tym jakoś sobie poradziły... Tak jak i z zamknięciem jej. Mimo to cała operacja mocno nadwyrężyła zasób sił obu dziewczyn, szczególnie nienawykłej do wysiłku fizycznego Coleen, która po wszystkim dyszała jak lokomotywa.

\- Co teraz? – zapytała Trish.

\- Idziemy tam – wskazała na rząd niebieskich kontenerów stojących przy wielkich, sąsiadujących z torami kolejowymi magazynach.

\- A dlaczego właśnie tam?

\- Bo te magazyny za kontenerami należą do mojego ojca, a wolałabym nie podchodzić tuż pod nie. Skryjemy się między kontenerami i będziemy obserwować czy Jason nie kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- No nie wiem... Nie lepiej byłoby gdzieś bliżej? Albo wejść na jeden z kontenerów? Tam będziemy miały mocno ograniczony widok od frontu. Gdybyśmy weszły na kontenery widziałybyśmy wszystko dookoła, a mało prawdopodobne, że któryś ze strażników zadrze głowę do góry. Poza tym, jak się położymy na płasko, to i tak raczej nas nie zauważą.

Zawahała się. Trish miała rację. Wejść na kontenery stanowiło lepsze rozwiązanie niż czajenie się za nimi. Miałyby dużo większy zasięg widzenia i o wiele łatwiej mogłyby wypatrzyć Jasona, kiedy się pojawi – o ile już tego nie zrobił – jednak niosło ze sobą też duże ryzyko. Momenty wchodzenia i schodzenia szczególnie. Byłyby wtedy łatwe do zauważenia, nie mówiąc o dźwięku, jaki wydaje kopnięty kontener. No i na gruncie miały większa szansę na ewentualną ucieczkę, w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Westchnęła. Teoretycznie znajdowała się w sytuacji, w której _powinna_ ryzykować, żeby coś zyskać. Teoretycznie. Rzecz w tym, że za nic nie potrafiła się pozbyć zachowawczych nawyków, nakazujących jej minimalizować zagrożenie. Zawsze. Nawet w sytuacjach podbramkowych, kiedy przegrana nie wchodzi w grę, bo wiąże się z najgorszym, co możliwe, tak jak teraz... Zresztą zawsze istniała szansa, że nawet jeżeli ludzie ojca przyłapią Jasona, to zabiją go bez przesłuchiwania i wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Nie chciała się pozbawiać tej szansy. Mając do wyboru siebie – a właściwie to siebie wraz z Aftonem – i jego, bez wahania wybierała siebie... Mimo swych i tak niewesołych pespektyw na przyszłość. Samolubne? Owszem. Jednak nie miała sobie tego za złe.

\- Jeżeli chcesz dać się złapać przy włażeniu na nie albo podczas schodzenia, to proszę bardzo – burknęła tylko, a Trish wyraźnie nie zamierzała się sprzeczać. Może nie była pewna swojej opinii, a może nie chciała narażać się komuś, kto już raz ocalił życie jej chłopakowi... I teraz znów go ratował. A przynajmniej próbował.

Przemykając na palcach dotarły do kontenerów i przykucnęły. Poprzez szpary między niebieskimi blokami uważnie obserwowały otoczenie. Na tyle na ile było to możliwe. Coleen skłamałaby mówiąc, że mają dobry widok. Dlatego też wytężała wszystkie zmysły, w szczególności słuch, licząc, że w razie czego usłyszy jakiś szmer czy też stukot przed ludźmi ojca.

Minuty upływały ciągnąc się w nieskończoność, a pełne lęku oczekiwanie szarpało jej nerwy. Do tego dręczyło ją wrażenie, że robi z siebie idiotkę. Kucająca za kontenerami niczym srający pies z zaparciem, przebrana w cudze ciuchy i czekająca na niewiadomo co. Na to, że koleś, z którym rozmawiała jeden jedyny raz, nagle się pojawi się gnany samobójczą misją ratowania rujnującej mu życie siostry. Przecież mógł otrzeźwieć. Zrezygnować z tego idiotyzmu. Mieć wypadek. Utknąć w korku. Zostać zwiniętym przez policję za kradzież samochodu albo posiadanie narkotyków...

To ostatnie było w sumie całkiem prawdopodobne. Cieszyłaby się niezmiernie, gdyby naprawdę nastąpiło.

Od niewygodnej pozycji zaczęły jej cierpnąć nogi, a plecy coraz bardziej przypominały o swoim istnieniu, Trish również wyglądała na coraz bardziej zmęczoną i poirytowaną przedłużającym się oczekiwaniem. Jednak, mimo niezręczności sytuacji oraz potencjalnego zagrożenia, Coleen cieszyła się, że nigdzie nie dostrzega Jasona. To oraz spokój wśród pilnujących magazynów ludzi ojca uznawała za dobry omen. Miała nadzieję, że ten stan rzeczy utrzyma się jak najdłużej... Najlepiej do odjazdu pociągu, który miał zabrać rozmaite nielegalne towary ojca w siną dal. W tym „żywy towar" czyli urodziwych, wywodzących się z tak zwanej patologii przedstawicieli płci obojga, nieletnich przestępców i narkomanów. W szczególności tych ostatnich. Większość miała wylądować w nielegalnych burdelach, reszta zostać sprzedana prywatnym nabywcom. Los nie do pozazdroszczenia, aczkolwiek w stosunku do Chloe Coleen nie miała nawet odrobiny współczucia. Nie po tym, jak traktowała innych i jaki los fundowała Jasonowi, żerując na tym, że ten czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny.

Westchnęła ciężko. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy pociąg odjedzie, ale jeżeli wśród ładunków znajdowali się ludzie, musiało stać się to jak najprędzej. Im dłuższy przestój, tym większe ryzyko, że ktoś ucieknie lub narobi zbędnego hałasu. Naprawdę żywiła nadzieje, że nastąpi to lada moment i Jason, nawet jeżeli przybędzie, odkryje, że się spóźnił i cała sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach.

Niestety, jak wielokrotnie wcześniej, nadzieja przegrała konfrontację z brutalną rzeczywistością.

\- Steve! Jakiś żółty szczyl kręci się przy budach rolniczych! – za kontenerami rozbrzmiał donośny, męski głos.

Coleen zesztywniała i zaciskając szczęki spojrzała w oczy Trish, która pobladła ze zdenerwowania.

\- Rolniczych? Po chuj? Chce podpierdolić wór nawozu?

\- Cholera wie. Może zamierzą zajebać paliwo do kombajnów? Ponoć drogie. Weź ze sobą Faję i Złotego, i sprawdźcie to. W razie czego spuście wpierdol młodemu i pogońcie go. Szef się wkurwi, jeżeli gówniarz wejdzie w szkody albo zobaczy coś, czego nie powinien. Ale nie przesadźcie. Przy ostatnich czystkach mocno sypnęło trupami i lepiej nie przeginać.

Na chwilę ponownie rozbłysła w Coleen nadzieja – zamierzali spuścić Jasonowi manto. Znaczy chłopak przeżyje, chociaż dostanie taki wpierdol, że ledwie będzie mógł chodzić, a zatem nie zdoła się wpakować w prawdziwe gówno brnąc dalej w tę całą pożal się boże misję ratowniczą. Jednak owa nadzieja prysła niczym mydlana panika na widok Trish, przemykającej w stronę magazynów. Dziewczyna, nie czekając na jej reakcję, ruszyła za trójką mężczyzn, najwyraźniej zamierzając za wszelką cenę chronić swojego chłopaka. Nawet za cenę własnego życia i – o ironio – jego również.

\- Kretynka – warknęła pod nosem.

Z braku większego wyboru ruszyła za dilerką. Co prawda, biorąc podejście ludzi ojca do tematu intruza, istniała szansa, że i jej skopią tyłek, i na tym sprawa się skończy. Niestety tu ryzyko było zbyt wielkie. Przypuszczała, że dziewczyna nie pozwoli od tak okładać swojego faceta i rzuci się na ludzi ojca, a wtedy... Cóż, sprawa nie wyglądałaby różowo. Złoty, o ile dobrze kojarzyła typa, dość brutalnie traktował tych, którzy ważyli się podnieść na niego rękę. Jednak gorszy problem stanowił Faja, którego znała aż nazbyt dobrze, chociaż widziała go ledwie cztery razy w życiu. Otóż mężczyzna nie tylko pracował dla jej ojca, ale też stanowił jedno z jego ulubionych narzędzi tortur. Zwichnięty psychicznie dewiant lubował się w brutalnych, wynaturzonych gwałtach. Zwykle preferował kobiety, ale z braku laku potrafił się „poświęcić" i zabawić również z facetem, jeżeli ten był przystojny i młody. Naprawdę wątpiła, aby ten wiecznie napalony zwyrodnialec przepuścił okazję i odpuścił Trish. Wtedy znowu któreś z nich – jak nie ona sama to Jason – prawdopodobnie wydałoby ją, chcąc ratować sytuację. Oczywiście w żaden sposób nie pomogłoby to im, ale z doświadczenia wiedziała, że ludzie potrafią się posunąć do najgorszej podłości, byleby tylko mieć chociaż cień szansy. Nie, nie cień – ułudę.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – syknęła wprost do ucha Trish, czając się tuż za nią w cieniu magazynów. – Nie słyszałaś? Chcą mu tylko spuścić wpierdol, rozejdzie się po kościach. Zmiatamy stąd!

\- Skatują go! Wyląduje w szpitalu!

\- Ale przeżyje i my również. Wraca...

\- Nie! Jason nigdy mnie nie zawiódł, to i ja go nie zawiodę.

Z tymi słowy dilerka wstała i pochylona ruszyła za mężczyznami. Coleen przez chwilę rozważała ogłuszenie jej, jednak odrzuciła ten pomysł. Szamotanina mogła zwrócić uwagę ochrony, a tego bynajmniej nie chciała.

„ _Nie chcesz go zawieść, ale właśnie to robisz cholerna idiotko_!" – warknęła w myślach, przeklinając moment, w którym wpadła na to, aby spróbować zwrócić się o pomoc do Jasona. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, nie siedziałaby teraz po uszy w gównie. Inna rzecz, że po raz kolejny nie potrafiła się nadziwić, jak to niektórzy nie rozumieją, że najlepszą przysługą jaką mogą wyświadczyć drugiemu człowiekowi, to pozwolić mu ponieść konsekwencje własnych decyzji.

„ _W dodatku wmieszała mnie w to wszystko! Kurwa mać, nie wystarczyło jej, że już raz uratowałam tego ćwoka?!_ " – złorzeczyła dalej, raz po raz atakowana nie tylko przez własny strach, ale też ten Aftona. Naprawę żałowała, że nie ma tak jak na filmach, według który świadomości współdzielące ciało mogą swobodnie rozmawiać ze sobą w myślach. Bardzo chciałaby zamienić z nim chociaż dwa słowa, poczuć nie tylko jego emocje, ale też wsparcie, to, że nie musi radzić sobie ze wszystkim sama.

„ _Ale musisz radzić sobie sama. Zawsze musiałaś i będziesz musiała. Jesteś istotą skazaną na samotność_ " – upomniała siebie. – „ _Afton w końcu zniknie, tak jak wszyscy inni. Oby tylko zniknął odchodząc, a nie ginąc_ ".

Gdy tak przemykała między magazynami, nagle zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę... Jakim cudem Jason wiedział, że akurat tutaj zabrano Chloe? I że to ludzie prokuratora ją zgarnęli? Przecież pierdolnięta ćpunka, taka jak ona, mogła wpakować się w niejedne tarapaty. Chociażby wbiec ze swoim naćpanym dupskiem pod rozpędzoną ciężarówkę albo wreszcie zafundować sobie złoty strzał.

Kurwa. Powinna pomyśleć o tym zaraz na początku i od razu zapytać. Przecież źródło, z którego Jason mógł mieć informacje... Cóż, to mogła być pułapka. Na niego, na nią, na ich oboje, cholera wie. Chociaż, jeżeli byłaby to pułapka to czy ludzie ojca nie zareagowaliby szybciej i bardziej skutecznie na wieść, że ktoś kręci się przy magazynach?

Przełknęła ciężko. Zbyt wiele możliwości. Zbyt wiele stresu. Zbyt wiele rzeczy mogących pójść nie tak. Czuła się osaczona, stłamszona, balansowała na skraju załamania. Potrzebowała uwolnić emocje, pozbyć się tego uścisku z wewnątrz siebie, tego ciążącego w żołądku, lodowatego, a zarazem palącego ciężaru. Krzycząc, płacząc, śmiejąc się histerycznie – wszystko jedno. Niestety nie mogła. Nie teraz, nie tutaj... O ile kiedykolwiek i jakkolwiek.

Kryjąc się w cieniach, przykucając za każdą możliwa osłoną, stąpając na paluszkach i wstrzymując oddech za każdym razem, kiedy ludzie prokuratora zwalniali kroku, dotarły do miejsca, gdzie magazyny zmieniały nieco swój wygląd. Nie było już tu zwykłych, betonowo metalowych sześcianów, a budynki przypominające stodoły o półkolistych dachach. Były to magazyny o tak zwanych „bezpiecznych ścianach" – niezbyt odpornych na uszkodzenia mechaniczne, ale „oddychających", niereaktywnych, niepalnych, ułatwiających utrzymanie wewnątrz stałej temperatury i wilgotności. Wypełniał je tak zwany kryptoazbest czy też wata azbestowa, tworzywo przypominające wyglądem watę, mające wszystkie zalety azbestu, lecz nie niosące ze sobą ryzyka kontaminacji. W takich magazynach zwykle przechowywano materiały chemiczne w tym pestycydy, a prócz tego zboża, nasiona siewne, nawozy i paliwa. Nierzadko razem. Dlatego też przeważnie wykorzystywali je przewoźnicy i handlarze mający powiązania z gospodarką rolną.

\- Właściwie to, co twój ojciec ma wspólnego z farmerami – zapytała, czając się za rzędem beczek Trish. Marszcząc brwi, uważnie obserwowała rozmawiających o czymś mężczyzn.

\- Gra pod publiczkę – mruknęła. – Osiem lat temu założył jakiś fundusz czy coś. Generalnie instytucję czy tam organizację wspierająca rolnictwo tradycyjne, farmy i tak dalej. Miejsca, gdzie kury mają szansę pobiegać po podwórku, krówki poskubać świeżą trawę, a świnki potaplać się w błocku. Wyczuł pismo nosem, bo farmy wielko-powierzchniowe nie dość, że wkurzają obrońców praw zwierząt i ekologów, to przy obecnym spadku populacji, tracą uzasadnienie ekonomiczne, tym bardziej, że negatywnie wpływają na klimat. Zdaje się, że teraz, to nawet ta cała jego zabawa generuje jakieś-tam zyski.

\- Uroczo, ekologiczny mafiozo – burknęła Trish.

\- Mafiozo, szaleniec z kompleksem boga, pozbawiony empatii socjopata, wielokrotny morderca, manipulator i sadysta, z którym właśnie chcesz zadrzeć – uzupełniła Coleen, rozglądając się wokół. Szukała wzrokiem kamer, czujników mogących odpowiadać za ciche alarmy i tym podobne. O dziwo niczego nie dostrzegła. Nawet kamer, co ją nieco zaniepokoiło. – Mamy jeszcze szansę na odwrót, nie bądź idiotką.

\- To mój facet. Będę go bronić.

\- Twój facet przez ciebie może zginąć. Ty też. A jeżeli odkryją, że mam coś z tym wszystkim wspólnego, mnie czeka los gorszy od śmierci i, kurwa, nie żartuję.

\- Możesz zawrócić.

\- A ty możesz mnie wsypać, kiedy będą łamać ci nogi, mając nadzieję, że coś tym ugrasz. Poza tym sama nie dźwignę włazu do kanału.

Trish tylko prychnęła, dając znać, żeby ucichła, a Coleen ponownie zastanowiła się, czy może ogłuszenie jej nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Niestety dilerka nie ważyła dziesięciu kilo, a ona sama nie należała do szczególnie silnych czy wysportowanych. Po znokautowaniu jej, musiałaby ją zostawić na terenie magazynów, a to znów... Powiedzmy, że konsekwencje mogłyby wyglądać równie nieprzyjemnie, co malowniczo.

Nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, ale niczego nie dostrzegła, jednak mogła przysiąc, że zobaczyła coś kątem oka. Jakiś ruch. Zmarszczyła brwi.

Tymczasem pomagierzy prokuratora się rozdzielili. Każdy z trójki mężczyzn ruszył w innym kierunku. Najgorszy z nich, Faja, w stronę, gdzie Coleen zauważyła poruszenie. I właśnie wtedy ogarnęło ją to okropne, paskudne uczucie. Wrażenie wygenerowane przez współpracujący z podświadomością – z natury gromadzącą wielokrotnie więcej informacji niż świadomość – instynkt, który nie raz ani nie dwa ocalił jej życie.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, i spojrzała na podenerwowaną Trish, wyraźnie nie mająca pojęcia, za którym z mężczyzn pójść.

\- Za tym w czerwonej koszulce – mruknęła do dziewczyny, na co ta zamrugała zaskoczona.

\- A nie lepiej, żebyśmy się rozdzieliły...? - zaczęła, ale nagle urwała, sztywniejąc.

Reakcja Trish podpowiedziała Coleen, że właśnie zaczęła tracić wszelką kontrolę nad emocjami i teraz ma wszystkie je wymalowane na twarzy i w spojrzeniu. Jednak jakoś jej to nie obchodziło. Miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż zsuwająca się „maska".

\- Coś dużego ruszało się tam, gdzie idzie – mruknęła tylko i nie czekając na dilerkę, ruszyła za Fają. Wiedziała, że ta i tak pójdzie za nią. Co jak co, ale skłonności przywódczych czy siły przebicia Trish nie posiadała. Owszem, wkurzona potrafiła się postawić, ale współpracując z grupą naginała się do woli innych. Gdyby tak nie było, nie niańczyłaby przez lata Chloe i już dawno uciekła od matki alkoholiczki. No i nade wszystko od samego początku nie przystawałaby z taką łatwością na wszystkie jej sugestie.

Faja kierował się na południowy zachód, zmierzając do jednego z magazynów rolniczych – przysadzistego, nieco obdrapanego, wyposażonego w solidne, metalowe drzwi. Widok ziejącej czernią szczeliny pomiędzy ich ciężkimi skrzydłami, sprawił, że dreszcz niepokoju przeszedł Coleen wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Owszem, drzwi oplatał solidny łańcuch z utwardzonej stali sprężystej, skutecznie uniemożliwiający wyniesienie z magazynu czegokolwiek większego, a co za tym idzie mogącego mieć realną wartość dla włamywacza. Niestety został na tyle luźno założony, że przy odrobinie wysiłku szczupła osoba mogłaby się wślizgnąć do środka.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na rozchylone skrzydła metalowych wrót i uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a Coleen poczuła jak lodowata dłoń ściska jej żołądek aż do bólu. Przyspieszyła kroku, na tyle, na ile mogła jednocześnie się nie narażając, przy czym rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię. Trish była jakby bardziej blada niż ledwie minutę temu, a usta zaciskała w wąska linię. Wyraźnie i ona zrozumiała, co może oznaczać nieszczelne wejście do magazynu.

Faja – wysoki, mocnej budowy, ale szczupły, żylasty jak to mówią – nie zadał sobie trudu otwierania kłódki broniącej wejścia do budynku, tylko zwyczajnie przecisnął się przez szczelinę. Widząc to Coleen zaklęła pod nosem. Co prawda obie z Trish również mogły przecisnąć się bez większego problemu do środka, ale pozostawienie przez mężczyznę drzwi zamkniętymi – czy raczej „zamkniętymi" – generowało dwa problemy. Po pierwsze trudność z określeniem, gdzie konkretnie, a przede wszystkim, jak daleko od drzwi, znajduje się Faja. Po drugie łańcuch. Kiedy będą wchodzić do środka na pewno zacznie podzwaniać, a to może je zdradzić.

„ _Jasna cholera, czy chociaż raz nie może być łatwo? Naprawdę łatwo?_ " – zapytała w myślach wszechświat, lecz ten nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią.

Ostrożnie, wychodząc na otwartą przestrzeń, zaczęła skradać się ku drzwiom. Nieustannie strzelała spojrzeniami na boki i kręciła głową niczym samotna gazela oczekująca ataku drapieżnika. Bo też tak było. Lada moment mogła zostać odkryta, a wtedy, gdyby jakimś cudem nie pokonała przeciwnika, jej los zostałby przypieczętowany. W takiej sytuacji mogłaby mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie od razu rozpoznana przez Faję czy innego z ludzi ojca, a ten z rozpędu skręci jej kark.

Dopadła metalowych wrót i z wahaniem, uważnie nasłuchując, zajrzała do środka. Wnętrze spowijał gęsty mrok, a dostrzeżenie w nim czegokolwiek zakrawało na niemożliwość – widoczne pozostawały jedynie zarysy przedmiotów, wielkich skrzyń, pudeł i beczek. Jednak Faja nie zachowywał się szczególnie cicho, dzięki czemu bez większego trudu potrafiła namierzyć jego położenie. Poruszał się gdzieś za ścianą sporej wielkości skrzyń i kanistrów, skąd nie powinien mieć dobrego widoku na wejście.

„ _Czyli musiał je jakoś zabezpieczyć. Nie zostawiłby drzwi ot tak otwartych, żeby domniemany złodziejaszek mógł się zwyczajnie wymknąć. On raczej należy do takich, co to jak koty lubią łapać swoje ofiary, a potem się nimi bawić_ " – pomyślała, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w ciemność, usiłując dostrzec coś, co mogłoby być pułapką. Niestety mrok był zbyt gęsty.

\- Zobaczyłaś coś? – usłyszała tuż przy uchu.

Wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, niemal podskakując w miejscu i z trudem tłumiąc krzyk.

Przestraszona i wściekła, posłała Trish mordercze spojrzenie, jednocześnie usiłując uspokoić kołaczące się w piersi serce. Co jak co, ale dziewczyna kompletnie nie miała wyczucia. Robić coś takiego w takim momencie... przecież gdyby krzyknęła, obie wylądowałyby po uszy w gównie. Nie, nie po uszy. Gówno zalałoby je całkiem, przykrywając tak, że nawet palca dłoni nie byłyby wstanie wyciągnąć ponad brązową powierzchnię i utonęły by w cuchnącej, pełnej najgorszych plugastw brei.

\- Nie, nie zobaczyłam – mruknęła, starając się utrzymać głos na poziomie szeptu. – W środku jest za ciemno. Ale co nieco słyszałam. Faja jest dość daleko...

\- Faja?

\- Ten koleś za którym tu przyszłyśmy. W każdym razie odszedł od drzwi i CHYBA możemy WZGLĘDNIE bezpiecznie wejść do środka. Pytanie tylko czy naprawdę chcemy to zrobić.

\- Oczywiście, że chcemy.

\- Tak? A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest JEDYNE wyjście z magazynu i jak, nie daj Boże, ten sukinsyn zacznie nas gonić, to będziemy w czarnej dupie? Nie wydostaniemy się stamtąd. Nie dość szybko. Nie wspominając, że wnętrze jest ciemne i zagracone, łatwo możemy na coś wpaść i zaalarmować tego fiuta. Poza tym towary rolnicze potrafią być niebezpieczne.

\- Laska, spuściłaś wpierdol mnie i Chloe na raz, a jakimś palantem będziesz się przejmować? Tym bardziej, że masz moje wsparcie. No i Jasona, jeżeli jest w środku.

Coleen spojrzała na nią ponuro. Tak, spuściła jej i Chloe łomot, ale było parę „ale". Po pierwsze wspierała ją wtedy wściekłość Aftona, a ten obecnie nie był zły tylko – podobnie jak ona sama – zestresowany. Po drugie ani Chloe ani Trish nie potrafiły się bić. Nie tak naprawdę. Zwykle bazowały na zastraszaniu, wymachiwaniu nożem i przewadze liczebnej. Nie wiedziały jak zadawać ciosy, jak się uchylać, jak zyskać przewagę nawet mając kilkoro przeciwników, jak odebrać broń napastnikowi. Nie ćwiczyły się w walce w przeciwieństwie do ludzi jej ojca w tym Faji. Poza tym ani Trish ani Chloe nie były strzelistym, żylastym facetem zdającym się składać z samych mięśni i ścięgien.

Niestety nie było możliwości wybicia dilerce z głowy idiotycznego pomysłu pójścia za Fają. Właściwie to przez chwilę była nawet zła na samą siebie, że w ogóle poszła za mężczyzną zamiast wybrać któregoś z pozostałych. Wtedy ci nic by nie znaleźli i sprawa rozeszłaby się po kościach... Jednak sekundę później zdała sobie sprawę, że Faja mógłby zawołać pozostałych przez krótkofalówkę, a wtedy sprawy przybrałyby naprawdę fatalny obrót. Dwie nastolatki mogły mieć jakieś-tam szanse w starciu z jednym mężczyzną, ale z pozostałymi... One dwie, przeciwko im trzem... No to nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

\- Wchodzę pierwsza, ty przytrzymaj łańcuch. MOCNO. Jak to cholerstwo zacznie dzwonić, to obie z miejsca wpakujemy się w niezły gnój.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i chwyciła łańcuch w szczupłe ręce, podczas gdy Coleen zaczęła się przeciskać do środka usiłując jak najmniej napierać na skrzydła wrót. Po chwili już była w środku i naciągając się, przytrzymywała łańcuch, aby i dilerka mogła wejść do środka. Oczywiście Trish miała nieco trudniejsze zadanie, bo chcąc pomóc towarzyszce Coleen musiała częściowo zatarasować jej wejście, jednak będąc niemal chorobliwie chudą podołała zadaniu.

\- Dobra, to co teraz robimy? – zapytała Trish, kiedy w końcu i ona znalazła się w magazynie.

Coleen wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Napięcie towarzyszące całej tej sytuacji sprzyjało rozwojowi frustracji, którą podejście dziewczyny tylko potęgowało. To Trish chciała koniecznie „ratować" swojego chłopaka, to przez nią wdepnęła w to całe gówno, a ta, jak głupia, raz po raz pytała się jej „co robić". Naprawdę miała ochotę przywalić dilerce, jednak zamiast tego pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę sarkazmu.

\- Zaczniemy wołać Jasona, może odpowie – warknęła. – Chodzić po magazynie, unikać Faji i mieć nadzieję, że wpadniemy na twojego niedorobionego faceta przed nim... zakładając, że Jason tu jest. A co myślałaś?

Trish tylko wzruszyła ramionami, na co Coleen nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od wywrócenia oczami. Powoli jej frustracja zaczęła dorównywać lękowi.

Pochylone zaczęły powoli i ostrożnie skradać się w głąb magazynu, uważnie stawiając każdy krok. Niestety, nie ważne jak bardzo czujne były, nie dostrzegły tego czegoś, co wydało głośny trzask pod ich stopami.

Coleen momentalnie spojrzała pod nogi, gdzie walały się odłamki szkła. Szkła pokrytego ciemną, matową farbą, które dostrzegła jedynie dlatego, że przełomy pokruszonego czegoś nieznacznie połyskiwały w mroku. Gdyby miała czas na głębszą analizę sytuacji, zapewne doceniłaby pomysłowość Faji i zastanowiła się, skąd wziął te szklane „cosie": natknął się na nie w magazynie, czy może zawsze nosił ze sobą, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jednak czasu nie miała, chociaż świat jakby zwolnił, niczym internetowy film ustawiony na połowę szybkości.

Trzask kruszonego szkła zalał wnętrze niczym fala, odbijając się od ścian oraz wielkich wież ze skrzyń i beczek wypełnionych rozmaitymi towarami. Obie z Trisch gwałtownie nabrały powietrza. Zaraz potem z głębi magazynu dobiegł odgłos szybkich, ciężkich kroków zmierzających wprost ku nim. Słysząc je, Trish pobiegła w lewo, między spiętrzone skrzynie, zaś ona instynktownie obrała przeciwny kierunek, zmierzając ku beczkom i wypchanym nie wiadomo czym worom. Wtedy też gdzieś na tyłach rozbrzmiały donośny huk i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Nie szklanych drobiazgów, które zdradziły Faji ich położenie, tylko czegoś dużego i ciężkiego.

Kroki prześladowcy momentalnie ucichły, a Coleen natychmiast zatrzymała się i przykucnęła za niewysoką piramidką z beczek. Serce jej waliło jak oszalałe, nerwy miała napięte niemal do granic. Do tego ten zapach... Magazyn powili zaczęła wypełniać drażniąca woń kojarząca się zarazem z ekskrementami i odorami wytwarzanymi przez zakłady chemiczne.

Coleen przypomniało się, że w szklanych naczyniach, tych większych, przewozi się jedynie żrące, chemiczne substancje, które są zbyt reaktywne, aby napełniać nimi bezpieczniejsze pojemniki.

\- Proszę, proszę... Widzę, że w magazynach zaległo się więcej szczurów, a szkodniki trzeba tępić – w głosie Faji pobrzmiewała radość. Wyraźna i niezdrowa. Taką, jaką wykazuje wredny dzieciak szykujący się do podpalenia sierści kotu sąsiada.

Kroki mężczyzny stały się ostrożniejsze, ale nadal były głośne. W dodatku towarzyszyło im nieprzyjemne szuranie. Coleen znała ten dźwięk – odgłos ostrza przesuwanego po różnego rodzaju powierzchniach. Wiedziała, co Faja robi. Zamierzał ich – je oraz Jasona, bo rozbicie bliżej nieokreślonego „czegoś" jasno świadczyło, że tu jest – przestraszyć. Sprawić, aby nerwy im puściły i wyskoczyli ze swoich kryjówek albo ujawnili się jakimś niespokojnym, głośniejszym ruchem. Ewentualnie struchleli ze strachu i czekali, aż ich odkryje.

Nic z tego... A przynajmniej nie, jeżeli o nią idzie.

Powoli wstała i ostrożnie, zaczęła iść po łuku w stronę mężczyzny. Tak aby go zajść od tyłu i na miarę możliwości obserwować. Oraz przy pierwszej-lepszej okazji zaatakować. Nie miała, co do tego złudzeń – aby uciec, będzie musiała ogłuszyć Faję, ewentualnie go zabić. Ogłuszyć, jeżeli uda się tak wszystko rozegrać, aby jej nie zauważył. Zabić w każdym innym przypadku. Nie mogła dopuścić, aby ojciec dowiedział się, że tu była. Że majstrowała przy jego sprawach. Że ważyła się wystąpić przeciw niemu.

\- No to panie Afton, w niezłe gówno nas wpakowałam. Wydostać się z niego nie będzie łatwo, ale zrobię wszystko co konieczne – wyszeptała tak cicho, że ledwie sama słyszała swoje słowa. Ale William słyszał. Świadczył o tym niepokój, który zalał ją ledwie kilka sekund później. Jego niepokój.

Na początku zaskoczył ją. Ten niepokój. Uczucie było różne od towarzyszącego jej do tej pory strachu Aftona i nie przystawało do tego, co właśnie powiedziała. W końcu oświadczyła, że zrobi wszystko, co konieczne, prawda? Powinno go to uspokoić. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała. Jej cielesny współlokator obawiał się, co może oznaczać „wszystko, co konieczne". Niemal od początku wykazywał wobec niej troskę i nie chciał, aby zabijała. Nawet Faji... A pewnie nie miał pewności czy tylko na nim by się skończyło, czy może również Trish i Jason skończyliby martwi, gdyby odmówili współpracy. Właściwie, co do tego ostatniego, sama nie była pewna. Czy jeżeli Jason nie da za wygraną i nadal będzie próbował ratować Chloe, pozbędzie się go? Jego i Trish, bo wątpiła, że dziewczyna odpuści?

Mimo tego wszystkiego, co przeszła do tej pory, los nigdy nie postawił jej w sytuacji, w której musiałaby wybierać miedzy sobą, a kimś niewinnym. No... względnie niewinnym. W każdym razie, sama nie potrafiła przewidzieć, do czego byłaby zdolna, gdyby jedyną drogą ocalenia było poświęcenie kogoś innego.

Przemykała pomiędzy pudłami, beczkami i osłoniętymi brezentami pakunkami ostrożnie, co chwilę przystając, nasłuchując i rozglądając się dookoła. Jak szczur w piwnicy pełnej zapasów, spodziewający się natknąć na kota. Co chwilę do jej uszu dobiegały rozmaite szmery i szurnięcia z różnych stron magazynu, a każde z nich sprawiało, że Faja zmieniał kierunek, w którym szedł. Nie było jej to na rękę, oj nie, dlatego też raz po raz przeklinała niezgułowatość zarówno Trish jak i Jasona. Podobnie irytowało ją, że jak dotąd nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby jej posłużyć za broń w wypadku ewentualnego starcia. Liczyła, że może natknie się na łom albo siekierę. Niestety, jedyne, co potrafiła dostrzec to góry pudeł, beczek i worków. Mało tego, wszystko okrywała dość gruba warstwa kurzu, co sugerowało, że od dawna nikt tu nie zaglądał. Od bardzo dawna, co było dość dziwne w przypadku tego typu towarów rolniczych. W końcu rolnictwo to coś, co nie ulega zawieszeniu, prawda? Owszem, w zimę się nie sieje, nie pryska, nie nawozi, ale przygotowania do pracowitej wiosny nie raz trwają już od jesieni. Poza tym nawozy, insektycydy i tak dalej ulegają przeterminowaniu, prawda? Tymczasem okryte kurzem i resztkami starych pajęczyn skrzynie sugerowały, że ostatni raz interesowano się nimi tak z trzy lata temu. O ile nie więcej. Nie wspominając o mysich bobkach i słodkawym zapaszku pleśni, który towarzyszył Coleen na każdym kroku. Nawet odór rozlanej przez Jasona substancji nie potrafił go stłumić... A przynajmniej nie do końca.

„ _Przynajmniej nie wpadł na to, żeby użyć latarki. Gdyby zobaczył ślady w kurzu, bez problemu wytropiłby nas wszystkich, jedno po drugim_ " – pomyślała.

Tak... Faja sprawiał wrażenie bardziej chytrego niż inteligentnego. Osobnika mającego czasem przebłyski geniuszu, jak to z tym malowanym szkłem przy wejściu, ale potrafiącego przegapić najoczywistsze rozwiązania. Kombinującego nawet wtedy, kiedy kombinować nie trzeba. Jednak, jak to przeczytała w pewnej książce, chytrym jest się do czasu, a potem się umiera. Rzecz w tym, że ludzie chytrzy i okrutni niejednokrotnie doprowadzają do śmierci wielu innych nim sami odejdą z tego świata.

Jednak trzeba pamiętać, że okrucieństwo działa również na niekorzyść okrutnika. Jest słabością, czynnikiem ryzyka. Kot bawiący się myszą ryzykuje, że ta mu ucieknie, albo że jego samego zajdzie od tyłu coś większego i groźniejszego. Dlatego Coleen pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że dzisiejszego dnia dopisze jej szczęście, a inteligencja pokona duet okrucieństwa i chytrości.

Niestety, póki co remisowali... Chociaż, jeżeli Coleen miała być szczera, to wolała remis od porażki. Szczególnie, kiedy na szali leżały resztki jej wolności i tymczasowa, seksualna nietykalność. No i życia Jasona oraz Trish, ale szczerze powiedziawszy w tej chwili bardziej przejmowała się sobą.

Zdołała jakoś okrążyć Faję. Teraz podążała teraz za nim krok w krok – za strzelistą, męską sylwetką z trudem dostrzegalną we wszechobecnym mroku.

Nagle mężczyzna zatrzymał się, na co Coleen natychmiast zastygła w bezruchu, nie ważąc się nawet głębiej odetchnąć. Przestraszona lustrowała spojrzeniem otoczenie, jednak nie dostrzegła ani nie usłyszała niczego, co mogłoby zwrócić uwagę zbira. Jednak w oczy rzuciło jej się coś innego – fragment czerwonego znaku ostrzegawczego na jednej ze skrzyń, którą potraktowano czarnym sprejem. Poczuła, jak obraz porusza coś w jej pamięci, jednak wspomnienie uparcie nie zamierzało wypłynąć na powierzchnię.

Faja, ku uldze Coleen, ruszył dalej, a ona sama tuż za nim, trzymając się cieni, czając za towarami i rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś, co by jej pomogło nadchodzącej walce. Niestety łopaty, widły i tym podobne nie leżały w zasięgu jej wzroku, chociaż – nomen omen – przemierzała magazyn mający być wypełniony szeroko rozumianymi artykułami rolnymi.

Zabawa w kotka i myszkę, czy raczej trzy myszy i wrednego kocura, trwała już dłuższą chwilę, a stan napięcia nerwów Coleen osiągnął niemal szczyt. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwilka, a coś w niej pęknie. Chciała, żeby coś się stało, żeby ten cholerny impas został przerwany, a jednocześnie... Jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę jakie prawdopodobnie miałoby to konsekwencje, tym bardziej, że nie miała pod ręką żadnej broni. Z drugiej jednak strony, wiedziała, że jeżeli ich chora zabawa w chowanego zacznie się przedłużać, Faja w końcu straci cierpliwość i przez krótkofalówkę wezwie pozostałych, a wtedy... Wtedy to już naprawdę będą bez szans.

Gwałtowny ruch Faji zaskoczył ją. W jednej chwili szedł powoli, czujnie stawiając kroki i nasłuchując niczym drapieżnik tropiący zwierzynę, w następnej skakał zwinnie między pudła. A to wszystko w ułamku sekundy poprzedzającym zduszony, dziewczęcy krzyk.

Długie, ale silne palce zbira zaciskały się na gardle usiłującej rozpaczliwie nabrać tchu Trish, a ostrze noża, którym wcześniej się bawił, tańczyło przy jej twarzy, grożąc, że lada moment przetnie delikatną skórę. Jednak dilerka nie zamierzała się ot tak poddać. Z zażartością godną podziwu, kompletnie ignorując zagrożenie ze strony połyskującego kawałka metalu, okładała mężczyznę pięściami, drapała i próbowała kopać.

Po niecałej minucie szarpaniny Faja stracił cierpliwość, puścił gardło nastolatki, schwycił ją za twarz i uderzył głową dziewczyny w pobliską skrzynię. Trzasnęło. Coleen nie była pewna, co dokładnie – deski czy może czaszka Trish. W każdym razie dilerka wyglądała na z lekka ogłuszoną, aczkolwiek nie straciła przytomności, jedynie nieco zwiotczała, spoglądając błędnym wzrokiem na swojego oprawcę.

\- Tak lepiej – mruknął mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szeroko, a jego głos uderzył w niskie wibrato. – Muszę powiedzieć, że spodziewałem się szczura, a nie szczurzycy... W sumie miła niespodzianka. Osobiście wolę się bawić z samiczkami, chociaż, jeżeli mam być szczery, chłopcy też mi nie przeszkadzają.

Powiedziawszy ostatnie słowa, wsunął nóż pod bluzkę dziewczyny i zaczął ciąć cienki materiał. Niemal natychmiast rozległ się odgłos szybkich kroków, a po chwili młody azjata skoczył Faji na plecy, spiesząc swej dziewczynie na ratunek. Niestety mężczyzna był na to przygotowany – Jason nie miał wystarczająco silnych nerwów, aby powoli podkraść się do oprawcy i dopiero wtedy go zaatakować. Zamiast tego zdradził się robiąc rumor, przeskakując skrzynie i biegnąc ku niemu. Efekt? Płynny cios łokciem w nos, a potem kolejny kolanem w żołądek. Mężczyzna nie musiał się nawet wysilać, żeby obezwładnić chłopaka, który jęcząc padł skulony na podłogę.

Coleen nie zamierzała powielać błędu Jasona. Zamiast atakować Faję, podkradła się jak najbliżej tylko mogła, usiłując panować nad swoim gniewem, który podniósł łeb jak tylko mężczyzna położył łapy na Trish. Swoim i Aftona, który też się burzył obserwując walkę. Podwójny gniew, a do tego strach podsycający go – najlepszy sposób na wywołanie ataku wściekłości, tak jak podczas gry na konsoli HNVR. Jednak tym razem nie dała się ponieść. Tym razem w starciu z szalejącymi emocjami wygrał utarty latami znoszenia tyranii ojca wzorzec zachowań będący jej drugą naturą. Naturą, której nie chciała, ale która – o ironio – nie pozwalała jej skoczyć w odmęty szaleństwa.

Podkradła się najbliżej jak tylko mogła, bacznie obserwując walkę o z góry znanym wyniku. Co prawda Trish zdołała wstać i zaatakować Faję, jednak nie maiła dość siły aby mu sprostać, podobnie jak poturbowany Jason. Mężczyzna dobrze o tym wiedział, dlatego nie dobył uczepionej paska broni.

Broń... Nurt myśli płynął przez umysł Coleen z prędkością światła, może nawet większą, a konkluzje rodziły się jedna za drugą: ukraść pistolet? Wtedy musiałaby zabić Faję. Zabić strzałem z pistoletu, a strzał z pistoletu to wielki, rozrywający bębenki huk. Huk zwabiłby pozostałych. Do tego kula w głowie, czyli brak możliwości upozorowania wypadku. No i kabura jest zabezpieczona – aby wyjąc broń, trzeba byłoby odpiąć specjalny zatrzask. A może skorzystać z zamieszania i spróbować uciec? Mężczyzna, zajęty „zabawą" z jej znajomymi, prawdopodobnie nie zwróci uwagi na trzask szklanych „alarmów" przy wyjściu... Zresztą, jeżeli nawet, pewnie i tak nie wyruszy w pościg. Jednak wtedy Trish i Jason pewnie zdradziliby ją. Uwolnić narastającą w sobie furię i zaatakować? Nie. Jest zbyt słaba, a pozostali nie będą dla niej żadnym wsparciem. Wynik byłby przesądzony. Niestety nie może też stać bezczynnie...

Jak szalona przesuwała wzrokiem po skrytych w mroku przedmiotach i kształtach, rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Kiedy, ponownie zwróciła oczy ku Faji, który właśnie kopał leżącą na podłodze Trish w brzuch, jej spojrzenie padło na zarys czegoś prostokątnego, uczepionego paska mężczyzny tuż obok krótkofalówki. Znała ten kształt.

Nie wierzyła. Normalnie nie wierzyła, że Faja może być takim idiotą.

Najszybciej jak umiała podkradła się do mężczyzny i chwyciła za prostokątny kształt. Szarpnęła, przytrzymująca go klamra puściła, a zbir, natychmiast zwrócił się w stronę nowego przeciwnika... Akurat na czas, aby ujrzeć zimny rozbłysk paralizatora.

Nastolatka nie wahała się – jej uzbrojona w elektroniczne urządzenie dłoń wystrzeliła ku gardłu mężczyzny niczym kobra. Rozbrzmiało parę trzasków, żylaste silne ciało zadrgało spazmatycznie i runęło na ziemię. Bezwładnie... A już za chwilę miało pozostać bezwładne na zawsze.

Coleen nie mogła pozwolić Faji żyć. Nie po tym, jak zobaczył jej twarz... i szczerze powiedziawszy nie chciała. Nie wiedząc, kim i czym był. Oczywiście, gdyby nie to, że spojrzał na nią nim go poraziła, z czystej ostrożności pozwoliłaby mu dalej oddychać, ale w tej sytuacji... W tej sytuacji musiała skrócić jego egzystencję. I nawet wiedziała jak to zrobi.

Faja zyskał swe przezwisko z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym był jego niesłabnący popęd seksualny i to, że z chęcią wtykał swoją podobno niemałą „faję", gdzie tylko mógł. Drugim, że nieustannie palił. Niemal nie sposób było go ujrzeć bez peta w gębie, za co nie raz obrywał, bo „puszczał dymka" w najmniej odpowiednich miejscach i sytuacjach. Pamiętał mgliście, jak ojciec kiedyś darł się na niego przez telefon, bo doniesiono mu, że „znowu palił w trakcie tankowania". Tego typu zwyczaje lubią się mścić.

Uniosła kąciki ust spoglądając na rzędy beczek. Na wielu z nich dostrzegła oznaczenia materiałów łatwopalnych, wiele też było nadżartych przez rdzę. Takie miejsce i papieros... To się aż prosiło o malowniczy wypadek.

Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy te płomienie... Kiedy poczuje zapach dymu i ciepło na skórze.

Zadrżała.

Przeciągły jęk z tyłu uświadomił jej, że nim przejdzie do przyjemnej części bałaganu, ma jeszcze jedną sprawę do rozwiązania. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że akurat w tym wypadku nie będzie musiała nikogo odsyłać w zaświaty.

Schyliła się i po chwili szarpania się z zatrzaskiem, wyjęła z kabury Faji pistolet. Klasyczny dziesięciostrzałowiec średniego kalibru zaciążył jej w dłoni. Nie chciała grozić swoim... znajomym, jednak coś jej mówiło, że nawet palę solidnych ciosów w czerep nie wybiło Jasonowi z głowy idei radowania popieprzonej siostruni. Przypuszczała, że konieczne będzie sięgnięcie po zabójczy argument.

Odwróciła się do pary pobitych nastolatków, jednocześnie chowając broń w tylniej kieszeni spodni. Wolała nie dobywać jej bez powodu. Owszem, przypuszczała, że lada moment sytuacja zostanie postawiona na przysłowiowym ostrzu noża, ale na wszystko jest odpowiednia chwila.

Oczywiście w pierwszym odruchu chłopak pobiegł do Trish sprawdzić, co z nią. Ostrożnie podniósł dziewczynę, otarł krew z jej twarzy, zadał parę niedorzecznych pytań typu „nic ci nie jest?", chociaż wyglądała jakby przed chwilą walczyła w klatce z niekwestionowanym liderem ringu. Szczęśliwie, mimo licznych stłuczeń, rozcięcia łuku brwiowego i porządnego krwotoku z nosa, nadal potrafiła chodzić i jasno rozumować. Wyglądało na to, że nie doznała poważniejszych urazów, aczkolwiek bez badania lekarskiego nie sposób było niczego orzec na pewno.

\- Jasna cholera... – sapnął, kiedy Trish piąty raz powiedziała mu, że „wszystko w porządku", chociaż nic nie było w porządku. – Coleen, trzeba powiedzieć, że jesteś bohaterką dnia. Swoją drogą, skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Coleen uniosła brew. Wyraźnie w sytuacjach stresowych Jason niezbyt potrafił kojarzyć fakty, co mogło się na nim paskudnie zemścić. I ktoś taki zamierzał wydostać siostrę z łap prokuratora psychopaty, z magazynu otoczonego przez wianuszek jego ludzi. No naprawdę, tego jeszcze nie grali. Inna rzecz, że gdyby z jarzeniem Jasona wszystko było stuprocentowo w porządku, już dawno odpuściłby sobie chronienie Chloe.

\- Skąd się tu wzięłam? Naprawdę musisz pytać? – mruknęła znacząco spoglądając na Trish.

Chłopak spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, zamrugał i nagle jakby coś przeskoczyło w jego głowie. Zaklął szpetnie, a początkową ulgę na jego twarzy zaczęła wypierać złość.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś się nie mieszała! Mówiłem, że załatwię to sam! A ty co? Mogłaś zginąć! W dodatku wmieszałaś w to wszystko ją!

\- A co miałam zrobić? – warknęła. – Siedzieć i patrzeć jak popełniasz samobójstwo? A ja nie wmieszałam jej bez przyczyny. W końcu potrzebuje twojej pomocy, prawda? A kiedy będziesz martwy to jej nie dostanie!

\- Na chwilę obecną, to nade wszystko potrzebuję, żebyście przestali się drzeć – oświadczyła chłodno Coleen, posyłając im lodowate spojrzenie. – Osobiście wolałabym nie zwabić tutaj reszty ludzi ojca.

Popatrzyli na nią zmieszani, ale wyglądało na to, że mimo iż sytuacja – delikatnie rzecz ujmując – nie była najlepsza na tego typu dyskusje, nie potrafili sobie odpuścić.

\- A co niby pomogłaś, hm? – głos Jasona nadal był przepełniony gniewem, ale już cichy. – Tylko dałaś się pobić.

\- Tak, a ciekawe, jak niby TY poradziłbyś sobie SAM z tym kolesiem – pełen goryczy szept Trish przypominał syk grzechotnika. – We dwoje, a nie potrafiliśmy go powalić. Tymczasem na zewnątrz gdzieś krąży dwóch kolejnych, którzy ciebie szukają.

\- Co?

\- To, co powiedziała. – Coleen uznała, że najwyższy czas, wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. – Zauważono twoją obecność i obecnie dwóch ludzi mojego ojca cię szuka. Co prawda mieli nakazane zostawić cię przy życiu, ale niestety jeden z nich leży teraz obezwładniony. Facet, który nie odpuści ci takiej zniewagi i który doskonale widział twoją twarz. Twoją, Trish oraz co gorsza moją. Dlatego, nawet jeżeli udałoby ci się ocalić Chloe, ojciec doskonale będzie wiedział, kogo za ten stan rzeczy winić. Znajdzie was i zabije, prawdopodobnie w dość brutalny i nieprzyjemny sposób. Jednak osobiście przypuszczam, że nie uda ci się nawet dotrzeć w pobliże odpowiedniego magazynu. Nie wiesz, który to podobnie jak ja, zresztą nielegalne towary ojca na pewno nie leżą sobie ot tak w jednej z tych blaszanych bud. Osobiście obstawiam, że pod jedną czy dwoma znajdują się dobrze ukryte piwnice. Wątpię, żebym sama potrafiła je znaleźć, znowu ty, nie znający sposobu myślenia mojego tatuśka... Cóż, jesteś skazany na porażkę.

\- Chcesz, żebym odpuścił – mruknął Jason, spoglądając jej w oczy. To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – mruknęła uśmiechając się ponuro. – Los, który was spotka, jeżeli ojciec dowie się o tym wszystkim to bajka w porównaniu z moim. Jedynym sposobem, abym go uniknęła, jest wybicie ci ze łba pomysłu tej kretyńskiej misji ratunkowej i usunięcie śladów. Znaczy leżącego tutaj pana o barwnym pseudonimie Faja. A usunąć go muszę tak, aby wszystko wyglądało na wypadek. To znowu zwabi tutaj różne służby...

\- Chcesz go zabić? – zapytała Trish, a jej twarz przybrała wyraz zaprawionego lękiem zaskoczenia.

\- A masz lepszy pomysł? – Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Coleen westchnęła. – Słoneczko, ledwie parę dni temu na rozkaz mojego ojca rozwalono blisko czterdzieści osób, bo uznał je za zbędne i niewygodne. Nie wspominając o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy odpowiadał za pożary i zatrucia gazem w schroniskach dla wykolejeńców życiowych. A ten facet, co tutaj leży na jego rozkaz gwałcił i mordował. Gdyby nie to, że cudem wypatrzyłam, że ma paralizator, zerżnąłby i ciebie. I nie wykluczone, że Jasona również. Płeć nie stanowi dla niego przeszkody.

\- Muszę uratować Chloe, a przynajmniej spróbować – zaczął Jason, wyraźnie odporny na wiedzę.

\- Już spróbowałeś, nie udało się – przerwała mu. – A próbując dalej narazisz nie tylko siebie, ale też Trish i mnie. Osobę która już dwa razy ocaliła ci skórę. Nie wspominając o twojej babci i innych krewnych.

\- Chloe to moja siostra.

\- Siostra, która ciągnie cie na dno. Ciebie i wszystkich dookoła. Pasożyt najgorszego rodzaju.

\- To moja RODZINA.

\- Ojciec też jest moją rodziną, a sprzedałabym duszę, aby go zawlec w najgłębsze otchłanie piekieł – warknęła. Wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo przekonać Jasona, ale jego upór, to że stanowczo odmawiał zobaczenia w młodszej siostrze potwora, którym ta była, działało Coleen na nerwy. W dodatku i tak już kotłowała się w niej mieszanina lęku i gniewu – własnego oraz Aftona – pragnąc znaleźć ujście w przemocy. No i fakt, że lada moment Faja może się przebudzić, albo jego kumple ich znaleźć, bynajmniej nie wpływał na nią kojąco.

Chłopak zająknął się, ale po chwili ponownie otwarł usta. Jego poczucie obowiązku i więzi rodzinnych wyraźnie było silniejsze niż zdrowy rozsądek.

Coleen nie miała czasu na to wszystko. Na dyskusje i przepychanki słowne, tym bardziej, że wiedziała, że do niczego nie doprowadzą. Żaden rozsądny argument nie mógł przekonać Jasona. Dlatego postanowiła sięgną po argument nie do końca rozsądny ale ostateczny – płynnym ruchem dobyła broni, jednocześnie ją odbezpieczając.

\- Chyba nas nie zabijesz?!- krzyknęła Trish, wlepiając spojrzenie w czarny kształt.

\- Was? Nie kochana, nie was. Nas. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Jeżeli to wszystko wyjdzie, czeka mnie los gorszy od śmierci, dlatego, jeżeli twój chłopak nie odpuści, zacznę pociągać za spust.

\- To sama sobie strzel w łeb, a nas w to nie mieszaj – warknął Jason zasłaniając sobą Trish, co setnie ubawiło Coleen. Bronił dziewczynę, a jednocześnie zamierzał skazać ją na śmierć i tortury poszukując siostry.

„ _Jego problem tkwi w tym, że uparcie wierzy, że ma szansę_ " – pomyślała.

\- Kiedyś ojciec wcisnął mi do ręki broń i kazał zabić pewnego mężczyznę. Powiedział, że jeżeli tego nie zrobię, facet zginie w o wiele mniej przyjemny sposób. Wtedy nie potrafiłam pociągnąć za spust i ludzie ojca wlali gościowi do ust żrący płyn. Nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie, aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że ktoś usiłujący krzyczeć, kiedy rozpuszczają mu się twarz i krtań, wydaje naprawdę ciekawe dźwięki. – Posłała chłopakowi ponury uśmiech. – Powiedzmy, że zabicie was będzie moim ostatnim dobrym uczynkiem, przed odejściem z tego świata.

Oboje jakby zszarzeli. Wyraźnie coraz bardziej zdawali sobie sprawę z czyhającego na nich niebezpieczeństwa. Nie tylko z jej strony, ale też tych, którzy czaili się na zewnątrz magazynu.

\- Nie wierzę, że masz tyle ikry, żeby się zabić – spróbowała Trish.

\- Słońce, pierwszy raz próbowałam się zabić mając jedenaście lat. To, że jeszcze żyję, jest tylko zasługą tego, że ojciec potrafi tak zastraszyć człowieka, żeby się bał nawet popełnić samobójstwo. – Westchnęła ciężko, widząc ich twarze. Przestraszone, pełne wahania. Postanowiła więc postawić na szczerość. Nic nie miała do stracenia, poza czasem, który by zmarnowała rzucając klasycznymi groźbami. – Już ci mówiłam o pożarze, o tym, że stał za nim mój ojciec, chcąc się pozbyć mnie i mojej matki, prawda Jason? Tyle że z mamą mu się udało, a ze mną niekoniecznie. Niestety, bo okazało się, że nie spłodził już żadnej dziewczynki, a córka jest mu bardzo potrzebna. Do czego zapytacie? Otóż w mojej rodzince panuje długowieczna tradycja przekazywania popierdolenia. Otóż wszyscy faceci w moim rodzie mają się za coś w rodzaju wybrańców, półbogów, jedynych mających w sobie szlachecką krew. Krew, której nie wolno rozrzedzać. Dlatego co drugie pokolenie, akurat wypadło na mojego tatusia, facet płodzi tyle bachorów, ile się da z różnymi kobietami. Potem wszystko aranżuje tak, żeby dzieciak z prawowitego małżeństwa stuknął się z jednym z dzieciaków jego kochanek i oboje narobili potomków. Zwykle wszystko dzieje się w nieświadomości strony żeńskiej, ale za jej zgodą. Na swoje nieszczęście swego czasu odkryłam pierw czym się mój tatuś zajmuje, a potem co zamierza ze mną zrobić. W każdym razie, ze względu na swoje plany hodowlane tatko zabić mnie nie może. Dlatego, jeżeli okaże się, że „puszczona wolno" wchodzę mu zbytnią szkodę, trafię do psychiatryka pod pretekstem załamania nerwowego, gdzie będę gwałcona i raz za razem zapładniana przez swoich przyrodnich braci. A gdy mnie wyeksploatują do końca, kulka w łeb i do piachu. Więc radziłabym mnie potraktować poważnie, bo naprawdę wolę zabić nas wszystkich tu i teraz, niż tak skończyć.

\- T-ty mówisz poważnie – wydukał Jason. – Ty serio... To serio... Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa...

\- Idealne podsumowanie – mruknęła uśmiechając się kwaśno. – Dlatego, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, byłabym zobowiązana, gdybyś wraz z Trish udał się do domu. Ja w tym czasie załatwię sprawę z panem Fają. I naprawdę radzę wam nie kręcić się w pobliżu, bo za chwilę zrobi się tu naprawdę gorąco. Dosłownie...

Skinęła spluwą w stronę drzwi, zachęcając parę do wyjścia. Jason nieco się ociągał, ale Trish rozsądnie wzięła go pod ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć ku drzwiom. Po chwili ich tańczące w półmroku sylwetki zniknęły z zasięgu jej wzroku.

Coleen nie martwiła się, że wrócą – szklany ostrzegacz Faji nadal robił robotę. Bardziej obawiała się, że Faja nagle odzyska przytomność. Dlatego też, nie chcąc powielać schematu z horrorów, poraziła go po raz kolejny, po czym pieczołowicie przypięła paralizator powrotem do jego paska. Podobnie uczyniła z bronią, która ponownie zabezpieczona spoczęła w kaburze. W końcu byłoby dziwne, gdyby podczas wypadku zniknęła prawda? Jednak pożyczyła sobie na chwilę – naprawdę tylko na chwilę – wielką latarkę. W końcu musiała jakoś znaleźć odpowiednią beczkę. Albo worek. Albo cokolwiek innego. Przypuszczała, że odszukanie odpowiedniego pojemnika z odpowiednią zawartością nie zajmie jej dużo czasu.

Góry towarów znanych i nieznanych piętrzyły się wokół niej, a snop światła latarki ujawniał ich stan oraz oznaczenia, jakimi zostały opieczętowane. Szczególnie te charakterystyczne dla materiałów łatwopalnych. Nie musiała długo się rozglądać za czymś stojącym odpowiednio blisko, czego stan był na tyle kiepski, aby lada moment zaczęło przepuszczać swoją zawartość. Beczka paliwa wyglądająca jak przerdzewiała puszka stanowiła idealną kandydatkę. Około trzech metrów odległości od Faji, akurat tyle, żeby mężczyzna zdołał tam bez problemu dorzucić niedopałek, a jednocześnie mógł nie dostrzec wycieku. Więcej niż dobrze. Teraz wystarczyło uszkodzić w niewielkim stopniu beczkę, a dalej powinno pójść już z górki.

Powinno. Jednak był jeden szkopuł.

Piromania sprawiła, że swego czasu Coleen zaczęła uczyć się zwyczajów ognia. Jego reakcji na prądy powietrza, dostępność i niedobór tlenu, wilgotność, obecność rozmaitych substancji. Szkopuł w tym, że nie do końca wiedziała, co znajduje się w tych wszystkich beczkach, pudłach i worach. Na pewno paliwo i nawozy sztuczne, ale co jeszcze? I gdzie? W jakich ilościach? Podpalenie magazynu wiązało się z ryzykiem wielkiego wybuchu. Z tym, że nim zdąży go opuścić zostanie rozerwana na strzępy przez wielką eksplozję, zaś zabezpieczone łańcuchem drzwi nie nastrajały optymistycznie. Stanowiły poważne utrudnienie w przypadku konieczności ekspresowej ewakuacji. Problem stanowiła też sama piromania jako taka. Istniało ryzyko, że zafascynowana płomieniami, stanie jak słup soli i będzie się na nie gapić aż nastąpi koniec. Jej koniec, który mogłaby przecierpieć. I koniec Aftona, który – jeżeli istniało jakieś życie po życiu – nie wybaczyłaby sobie przez wieczność.

Miała nadzieję, że rozsądek i samokontrola nie odpłyną w niepamięć, kiedy rozgorzeje złoto-pomarańczowe piekło. Jednak musiała je rozpocząć i – chociaż wiedziała jakie to głupie, jakie to niebezpieczne – drżała z ekscytacji na samą myśl. Płomienie... Naprawdę je kochała.

Podeszła do beczki i kopnęła ją z całej siły u dołu, przy krawędzi, gdzie metal był najbardziej skorodowany. Pojawiło się niewielkie wgniecenie i pęknięcie, a przez otwór powoli zaczęła się wlewać gęsta, smoliście czarna maź. Raczej nie było to paliwo, jak pierwotnie zakładała, aczkolwiek oznaczenie na beczce jasno mówiło „substancja łatwopalna". Tyle jej wystarczyło.

Poczekała chwilę, aż kałuża wokół beczki zrobi się odpowiednio duża i otoczyła stojące obok pojemniki i pakunki. To miało zagwarantować, że pożar nie wygaśnie szybko, tylko pochłonie cały magazyn wraz z panem Fają...

„ _Oby nie ze mną przy okazji_ " pomyślała, zerkając na piramidę skrzyń i worków koło siebie. Nawet jeżeli tylko co piąty wór zawierał jakiś nawóz sztuczny to... Cóż, mogło być naprawdę nieciekawie.

Jednak nie miała dużego wyboru, prawda? Spalenie Faji stanowiło najlepszy, o ile nie jedyny sposób na zatarcie śladów. A przynajmniej jedyny, jaki widziała.

Podeszła do mężczyzny i przypięła mu na powrót latarkę do paska. W zamian za to wyjęła mu z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Jako, że był jej potrzebny tylko jeden papieros, resztę wsadziła do dłoni mężczyzny.

Przyjrzała się tytoniowej tutce, większą jej część oderwała, a „niedopałek" potraktowała płomieniem zapalniczki. Przytknęła żółty filtr do ust i wzięła wdech, uważając, żeby przypadkiem się nie zaciągnąć. Czubek okaleczonego papierosa rozżarzył się czerwienią, a Coleen czym prędzej wydmuchnęła z ust gryzący dym i schowała zapalniczkę do kieszeni mężczyzny.

Nie miała pojęcia czy ta cała inscenizacja jest potrzebna – w końcu pożar powinien zniszczyć wszystkie ślady, a na pewno spopielić bez śladu papierosy i odesłać w niebyt większość śladów biologicznych. Jednak wolała zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności. Sprawić, aby wszystko naprawdę wyglądało jak wypadek, pod każdym możliwym względem. Po pierwsze, na dobrą sprawę nie znała pełni możliwości laboratoriów kryminalnych i śledczych. Co, jeżeli posiadali urządzenia pozwalające wykryć ślady nikotyny nawet po potraktowaniu miejsca ich bytności nie tylko płomieniami, ale też chemikaliami i temperaturą godną pieca do wypalania ceramiki? Po drugie, stawka była zbyt wysoka. Zaniedbując cokolwiek mogła zesłać siebie i Aftona do piekła na Ziemi.

Tak, prawdopodobnie przesadzała, ale będąca wynikiem doświadczenia paranoja nie pozwalała jej odpuścić.

Odeszła od kałuży łatwopalnej substancji najdalej jak tylko mogła, zachowując możliwość wrzucenia do niej spreparowanego niedopałka. Wzięła zamach, wycelowała i... Po chwili, dosłownie w ułamku sekundy, wyrosły przed nią płomienie. Cudowne, złocisto-czerwone, niezwykle intensywne. Sam ich widok wystarczył, aby – chociaż to irracjonalne – poczuła się bezpiecznie, a napięcie opuściło ciało. Pozostały jedynie lęk Aftona, jednak strach mężczyzny jakby stracił dostęp do jej umysłu. Pobrzmiewał gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy, jednak nie miał mocy sprawczej. Nie potrafił zmusić dziewczyny do ucieczki. Do tego, aby ratowała siebie i jego.

Szczęśliwie wola to potrafiła.

Owszem, płomienie były cudowne. Ogniste języki zdawały się chcieć oczyścić duszę Coleen, spopielić toczące ją zgryzoty i niepokoje wraz ze wszystkim innym, co stanie im na drodze. Do tego ich widok... Podrygujące barwy, zmienne kształty, szum przypominający huk odległego wodospadu. To hipnotyzowało, przyciągało. Budziło pragnienie, aby niczym ćma skoczyć w szkarłatno-złoty cud i skończyć na zawsze z tym ponurym, pełnym bólu światem. Jeden wrzask przeraźliwej udręki, jedna chwila zamiast dekad katorgi i beznadziei... Jednak jakkolwiek ogień kusił Coleen, nie potrafił przyćmić jej umysłu. Wiedziała gdzie jest, co robi i jakie musi podjąć kroki. Dlatego też – nieco wbrew sobie – pognała do drzwi magazynu i zaczęła przeciskać się pod zabezpieczającym je łańcuchem.

Gdy tylko znalazła się na zewnątrz, zaczęła pędzić w stronę torowiska prowadzącego do północnego wyjścia z magazynów. Tak było bezpieczniej – w pobliżu stacji załadunkowej nie zamontowano tylu kamer, bo same składy były nimi naszpikowane, a torowisko nie otaczało nic, co mogłoby zająć się ogniem lub wybuchnąć. Poza tym wiedziała, że gdy tylko cały magazyn stanie w płomieniach, zaczną się zbiegać ludzie, żeby ratować, gasić i szukać winnych. Znowu nadbiec mogli tylko od strony ulicy, nie torów. Owszem, w tunelu kolejowym zwykle przebywało sporo osób, ale nie z rodzaju tych, które biegną z pomocą, widząc katastrofę.

Nie przebyła nawet piętnastu metrów, kiedy usłyszała za sobą głośny huk, na co przyspieszyła jak tylko mogła. Jej kondycja pozostawiała sporo do życzenia, więc po chwili płuca zaczęły palić, a mięśnie ostrzegać, że jutro zemszczą się okropnymi zakwasami, jednak nie zwalniała. Jak się okazało słusznie, bo następna eksplozja była wstrząsająca. Dosłownie. Grunt pod nogami dziewczyny zadrżał, a huk... Był wręcz ogłuszający.

Niemal upadła, w uszach jej piszczało, ale nie zatrzymała się nawet na chwilę. Nawet wtedy, gdy coś spadło tuż za nią. Wiedziała, że jest zbyt blisko, że nadal ktoś niewskazany może ją zobaczyć. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy do magazynu popędzi większość ludzi jej ojca.

„ _To nieprawda, że na eksplozje nie oglądają się bohaterscy twardziele. Na eksplozje nie oglądają się ci, co są ich winni, a mają tyle rozumu, żeby nie dać się złapać_ " – pomyślała, ciężko dysząc.

W końcu kompletnie zabrakło jej tchu, a kołaczące serce zaczęło grozić przebiciem klatki piersiowej. Zmuszona przez swoje ciało przystanęła, aby nieco uspokoić tętno i złapać oddech. Dopiero wtedy spojrzała na magazyn... i szczęka niemal jej opadała.

Z budynku niewiele zostało, a magazyny wokół niego poważnie ucierpiały. Większość zajęła się ogniem, niektóre utraciły części dachów. Niestety płomienie – piękne, karminowe – były ledwie widoczne spod grubej warstwy czarnego dymu. Jednak nawet te drobne skrawki czerwieni działały na nią kojąco.

\- No to narozrabiałam. Straty na setki tysięcy, jeżeli nie więcej – mruknęła ze spokojem, bez śladu żalu.

Spoglądając na palące się budynki, obracała w głowie fakt, że właśnie zamordowała człowieka, a życie i zdrowie wielu innych ludzi – głównie zbirów ojca – naraziła. Jednak nie potrafiła się doszukać w sobie na tym tle najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Przeciwnie. Czuła satysfakcję. Faja zasługiwał na to, aby go zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi, a ona to zrobiła. Ubiła szkodnika, sprzątnęła śmiecia. Uczyniła świat odrobinę lepszym miejscem.

Gdy tylko względnie uspokoiła oddech, ruszyła szybkim marszem w stronę torowiska. Potem idąc wzdłuż szyn kierowała się ku centrum, do którego prowadził zalany wiecznym mrokiem, pełen ćpunów i bezdomnych tunel kolejowy. Jego ziejący czernią otwór był dobrze widoczny na tle szarości betonowego muru utrzymującego tony infrastruktury drogowej.

U wlotu do tunelu stało parę osób z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem obserwujących słup czarnego dymu, jednak nie można było tego nazwać tłumem. Tłum krył się w środku. Podpierający ściany różnoracy pechowcy, degeneraci, a czasem i pechowi degeneraci bądź generowani pechowcy. Wyrzutki. Betonowy korytarz, co jakiś czas rozdzierany hukiem przejeżdżającego, pociągu stanowił ich schronienie.

Niejeden wchodząc do tunelu czułby strach, ale nie Coleen. Podsłuchując rozmowy ojca, sporo dowiedziała się o tym miejscu, między innymi, że tutejsi bywalcy nie stanowią zagrożenia. Otóż korytarz był swego rodzaju ziemią swiętą tych, którym się nie powiodło, gdzie panował niepisany rozejm. Dlatego, mimo iż wyróżniała się na tle otaczających ją wyrzutków – czasem brudnych, zlewających się ze wszechobecną szarością, a czasami pstrych i ekstrawaganckich – mogła iść bez lęku. Poza tym, nawet gdyby tunel stanowił siedlisko najgorszych szumowin, zwyczajnie nie potrafiłaby się bać. Pożar, wybuch, płomienie... Wszystko to podziałało na nią jak narkotyk. Jak silny środek psychotropowy odcinający ją nie tylko od lęku, ale też od reszty negatywnych emocji. Od dawna, bardzo dawna, nie czuła takiego spokoju, nie myślała tak jasno. Widziała wszystkie swoje błędy, których w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin popełniła niemało, oraz ich potencjalne konsekwencje, zarówno te ledwie prawdopodobne jak i niemal pewne...

Niemal pewne było, że Jason jej nie pomoże z nadajnikiem. Celowała w niego, groziła mu bronią, zastraszyła i zabroniła ratować siostrę. Sprawiła, że stchórzył. Robiąc to, zniszczyła obraz dzielnego rycerzyka. Obraz tworzony latami, wizerunek którego się kurczowo trzymał, traktując opiekę – czy raczej „opiekę" – nad nieobliczalną nastolatką jak życiową misję. Takiego czegoś nie będzie w stanie jej wybaczyć. Sprawa wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby na samym początku odmówiła Trish i zostawiła ją samą sobie – chłopak nie mógłby mieć za złe, że nie chciała się mieszać. Powinna była tak zrobić. Powinna była się domyślić się, że Jason nie ma pojęcia, w którym konkretnie magazynie przetrzymywana jest Chloe. No i ojciec ani jego ludzie nie zabijali ot tak, na lewo i prawo. Owszem, mieli na sumieniu niejedno życie, ale wszystkie swoje działania planowali wcześniej, a po wszystkim dokładnie zacierali ślady. Gdyby zastanowiła się chwilę, od razu zrozumiałaby, że Jasonowi grozi co najwyżej porządny łomot. Tak jak potem w magazynie. Niepotrzebnie wdała się w dyskusję z nim i Trish, niepotrzebnie chwytała za broń. Gdyby powiedziała, że mogą iść, a ona zatrze ślady, miałaby święty spokój. Po podpaleniu i wybuchu, kiedy do magazynów ściągnęłoby policję, straż pożarną i dziesiątki gapiów, poszukiwania Chloe dosłownie spaliłyby na panewce. Potem mogłaby naściemniać, że to wszystko to tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Nie miałby dowodów, że było inaczej. Tymczasem...

Tymczasem pogrążona w stresie, drążona paranoją i obsesją kontrolowania wszystkiego, co tylko może kontrolować, wybrała jedną z gorszych ścieżek. Naraziła siebie, ich, Williama i miała niczego na tym nie zyskać. W dodatku nie wiedziała czy cała akcja ujdzie jej na sucho. W prawdzie dość dobrze się zamaskowała, ale ojciec mógł rozpoznać jej sylwetkę na nagraniach. On albo ktoś inny. Fred był dobry w te klocki. Pytanie tylko, czy w takiej sytuacji zdradziłby ją? Teoretycznie nie miałby powodu, ale...

No właśnie, zawsze jest jakieś „ale".

\- Chyba zawaliłam sprawę, panie Afton – mruknęła. – Chyba będziemy musieli znaleźć inny sposób, na pozbycie się tego nadajnika.

Starszawy, drzemiący pod ścianą tunelu bezdomny spojrzał na nią, unosząc krzaczastą, siwowłosą brew. Może i przejazd podziemny stanowił ziemię świętą, ale od czasu do czasu i tutaj zdarzały się rozmaite incydenty. Głównie ze strony niezrównoważonych psychicznie, zaś głośne mówienie do siebie rzadko kiedy jest uznawane za zdrowy objaw.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i zwolniła kroku, zbliżając się do mężczyzny. Podała mu pozbawiony filtra papieros, a zaraz potem wręczyła bluzę Trish, pozbywając się zbędnego już przebrania. Bezdomny spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony, a po chwili jego twarz wykrzywił promienny uśmiech. Papieros i porządne ubranie, do tego bez żebrania. Pewnie dawno nie miał równie dobrego dnia. Ona... ona wręcz przeciwnie. Dawno nie miała gorszego. W końcu to dzisiaj przepadł wysiłek kilku ostatnich tygodni, wypełnionych planowaniem, kalkulowaniem ryzyka, przypłaconych potwornym stresem. To dzisiaj przyszłość Aftona, a zatem i wszystkich nieszczęsnych, wcielonych w animatroniki dzieciaków stanęła pod znakiem zapytania.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że na powrót znalazła się w punkcie wyjścia, a co gorsza na chwilę obecną nie widziała możliwości, aby ruszyć dalej. Mimo to...

Mimo to czuła się dziwnie lekko. Niemal beztrosko. To wprost niewiarygodne, co potrafił zrobić z jej psychiką nawet krótkotrwały kontakt z ogniem. Gdyby potrafiła, byłaby porządnie zaniepokojona tym faktem. Niestety obecnie negatywne emocje leżały poza jej zasięgiem. Unosiła się w słodkim, różowym obłoku irracjonalnie dobrego nastroju... Utkanego, tak jak wata cukrowa, w płomieniach.

***

William się martwił. Wieloma rzeczami. Bolała go utrata szansy na usunięcie nadajnika, jednak najbardziej przejmował się prokuratorem. Tym, że oboje wraz z Coleen mogą wpaść. Na razie mieli więcej szczęścia niż rozumu i wyglądało, że wszystko ujdzie im na sucho, jednak musieli jeszcze przetrwać przegląd nagrań.

Otóż okazało się, że kamery wokół magazynów najmowanych przez Lesinskego były atrapami. Dlaczego? Bo według miejscowego prawa zewnętrzny monitoring mógł zakładać jedynie właściciel terenu, a prokuratorowi było nie na rękę, aby osoby trzecie miały podgląd na to, co on wyprawia. Dlatego też dogadał się z rzeczonym właścicielem, że ten rozmieści na najmowanym terenie niesprawne urządzenia. W razie kłopotów, jeżeli policja będzie domagała się nagrań, miał powiedzieć, że sieć przechodzi konserwację i stąd atrapy. Jednak Lesinsky nie oczekiwał kłopotów takiego kalibru. Takich, które poszczują na niego opinię publiczną.

Nim prokurator mógł jakoś zareagować, wydało się, że nie zabezpieczył odpowiednio magazynu z materiałami łatwopalnymi i potencjalnie eksplozywnymi... Chociaż nie była to do końca prawda. Pierwotnie budynek został zamknięty jak się należy, jednak – co wyszło w trakcie śledztwa – jeżdżąc na wózku widłowym Faja miał mały wypadek. Uderzył w magazyn, uszkadzając zamek. Potem zabezpieczył drzwi łańcuchem na kłódkę, pewnie z zamiarem naprawienia szkody w przyszłości... O czym zapomniał. To prawdziwa ironia, że to akurat jego spaliła Coleen...

Wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie. „Coleen spaliła"... Do tej pory nie potrafił przejść obojętnie nad czynem nastolatki. Co prawda sam postąpiłby podobnie na jej miejscu, jednak to, że ona... Że tak kompletnie bez emocji, bez wyrzutów... Nie. Właściwie towarzyszyły temu emocje. Satysfakcja i poczucie dobrze spełnionego, obywatelskiego obowiązku. Martwiło go to. Cholernie martwiło. Niemal równie mocno, co ich stojąca pod znakiem zapytania przyszłość.

Przyszłość... Nad tą prokuratora pojawiło się kilka ciemnych chmur jednak nie wątpił, że kanalia wyplącze się z tego wszystkiego. W końcu to on pociągał tu za sznurki. Jednak na razie musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć. Z niezabezpieczonego magazynu, z braku kamer wewnątrz magazynów – których nie zamontował w obawie, że ktoś może się dobrać do nagrań i zobaczyć, co w nich wyprawia – oraz ze zwłok. Dziewięć znaleziono w piwniczce jednego ze składów. William nie musiał być geniuszem, aby się domyślić, że należą do żywego towaru prokuratora... między innymi do siostry Jasona. Biedne dzieciaki zatruły się toksycznymi oparami i dymem powstałymi, gdy ogień zajął i ich magazyn. W sumie lepsze to, niżby miały się upiec tam żywcem.

Tak, doszło do tragedii, chociaż być może lepiej, że dzieciaki zginęły od razu, zamiast umierać latami dzień po dniu gwałcone i szprycowane narkotykami. Poza tym, z tego co powiedziała mu Coleen, wynikało, że jej ojciec „utylizował" dziwki, które przestawały być użyteczne, czyli wszystkie te które zbrzydły, oszalały bądź się postarzały. Znowu starość czekała wszystkich. Mimo to nie było lekko. W końcu więźniowie zginęli przez nich. Przez Coleen i pośrednio przez niego.

Znowu z jego powodu ginęły dzieci... To chyba jakieś przekleństwo. Miał wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek się nie zjawi, tam zawsze ktoś umiera. I to nie ten, kto powinien. Od zawsze pod tym względem prześladował go pech, nawet w dzieciństwie. Pierw jego mały braciszek zmarł na skutek powikłań po śwince, dwa lata później ukochany pies wpadł pod ciężarówkę, a rok po tym ci zwyrodnialce zamordowali jego rodziców. Jednak od momentu, kiedy opiekę przejęła nad nim ciotka, pasmo nieszczęść ustało. Miał nadzieję, że na zawsze, ale niestety...

W każdym razie, normalny człowiek z dziewiątki trupów w piwnicy wynajmowanego przez siebie magazynu w życiu by się nie wytłumaczył. Lesinskemu jednak się udało. Oficjalnie dzieciaki ze schowka były uciekinierami z domów, którzy zrobili sobie tam kryjówkę. Williama ogarniał gniew, gdy o tym myślał. Nietykalny. Mający się za boga psychol, niszczący życia innym, atakujący słabych i tych, którym powinęła się noga, pastwiący się nad własną córką nietykalny. Jego mógłby zabić bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, tak jak Coleen Faję. No, może nie używając ognia. Dwukrotnie niemal zginął w płomieniach i miał go serdecznie dość, podobnie jak metalowych zatrzasków.

W tedy, w magazynie, gdy ujrzał strzelający ogień... Gdyby nie to, że jaźń Coleen otoczyła ochronna bańka graniczącego z euforią spokoju, zapewne dziewczyna ugięłaby się pod ciosem jego paniki. Do tamtej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy z siły swojej traumy. Tego, że ta przerodziła się w fobię. Naprawdę nieprzyjemne odkrycie, chociaż nieszczególnie zaskakujące. W końcu ból płomieni... Nawet śmierć w kostiumie Springbonniego była niczym w porównaniu z tamtą udręką.

Westchnął. Chciałby zasłonić uszy dłońmi, niestety na razie to Coleen dowodziła ciałem i najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko krzykom swego ojca. A ten krzyczał niemal bez przerwy, głównie na prawników i swoich ludzi, jednocześnie planując, kto odpowie za to wszystko. Przypominał wściekłego lwa, takiego, którego boi się własne stado, bo nie wiadomo czy któremuś z pobratymców nie przegryzie gardła. Dlatego prokuratorskie sługusy skamlały przez telefony, kajały się na wideokonferencjach, błagały o przebaczenie. Jedynie Fred i Coleen pozostawali niewzruszeni... Przynajmniej zewnętrznie.

Cóż, stan emocjonalny dziewczyny jasno świadczył, że dziwna euforia, jaką wywołała w niej bliskość otwartego ognia, odpłynęła w niebyt. Obecnie nastolatka niemal wiła się ze strachu, chociaż z boku wyglądało na to, że całkowicie spokojnie ogląda telewizję. Do strachu znów miała solidne powody. Po pierwsze stan prokuratora jasno mówił, jak skończy ten, kto stoi za podpaleniem. Po drugie lada moment miał się zjawić ktoś z kopiami nagrań z monitorowanej części magazynów i okolic.

Nadal istniało ryzyko, że ktoś ją rozpozna. Ją ewentualnie Trish bądź Jasona. Szczególnie prawdopodobne było to ostatnie, bo William szczerze wątpił, aby chłopak równie paranoicznie jak Coleen ukrywał się przed kamerami. Znowu przyciśnięty Jason mógł próbować oszczędzić sobie bólu, wsypując ją. Bo ból chłopaka, w razie odkrycia, był pewny. Prokurator dość barwnie opisywał, co czeka podpalacza, kiedy go dorwie... Chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział czy istnieje jakiś podpalacz. Wszyscy, znaczy wszyscy oprócz niego, obstawiali, że to właśnie Faja przypadkiem wzniecił ogień, paląc w magazynie. Aż nazbyt dobrze znali jego zwyczaje. Jednak Lesinsky uparcie odpychał od siebie tę ewentualność. Cały czas poruszał kwestię kręcącego się przy magazynach Azjaty, wyraźnie chcąc mieć pod ręką kogoś, na kim mógłby bezkarnie wyładować gniew.

Tak, Coleen była przerażona, balansowała na krawędzi paniki, co skrzętnie ukrywała bez zaangażowania śledząc wydarzenia na ekranie telewizora. On sam również przeraźliwie się bał, a jednocześnie dręczył go palący gniew wycelowany w prokuratora. Usiłował opanować oba uczucia, jednak bezowocnie. Raz po raz nawiedzały go zarówno myśli o ucieczce, jak i niezwykle realistyczne wizie tego jak łapie nóż i rozpruwa temu prokuratorskiemu knurowi brzuch. Oczyma wyobraźni widział wypływające wnętrzności, czuł zapach krwi i strachu...

Wykonał mentalny odpowiednik potrząśnięcia głową, po czym skupił się na ekranie telewizora, chcąc odwrócić uwagę, od niewygodnych i – co ważniejsze – niebezpiecznych myśli. Niestety akurat nadawano wiadomości lokalne, w których po raz kolejny mówiono o tym nieszczęsnym magazynie. Raz po raz uzupełniano relację o nowe, niekoniecznie znaczące fakty, jednak temat pożaru obecnie był topowy, a większość obywateli z niecierpliwością czekała na jakieś pikantne szczegóły, najlepiej takie oczerniające prokuratora. Owszem, Lesinsky cieszył się dużym poparciem i zaufaniem społecznym, ale ludzkość ma w sobie coś takiego, że lubi oglądać upadki wielkich. Ich lot z przysłowiowego szczytu i głuche uderzenie w ziemię zdawało się mieć niemal taki wpływ na tłuszczę jak widok płomieni na Coleen.

Spojrzał na reporterkę. Wyglądała chłodno i profesjonalnie na tle dymiącego jeszcze pogorzeliska, jednak, jeżeli się dobrze przyjrzeć, można było dostrzec w jej oczach ekscytację. Zastanawiał się, na jakim etapie rozwoju człowiek stał się tak spaczoną istotą, że cierpienie i nieszczęścia innych zaczęły go ekscytować. Pierw rzymskie Koloseum, potem publiczne egzekucje, a teraz... Teraz młoda kobieta w garsonce za kilka tysięcy z dobrze ukrytym entuzjazmem prowadząca relację z pogorzeliska:

\- _... odkryto dziewięć ciał. Sześć z nich należało do dzieci pomiędzy siódmym, a dwunastym rokiem życia, reszta miała..._

Co?

Pierw nie dowierzał swoim uszom, czy też raczej uszom Coleen, jednak informacja została ponownie podana, tym razem w formie przesuwającego się paska u dołu ekranu. Sześcioro dzieci... sześcioro dzieci z których najstarsze miały tylko po dwanaście lat, a on... Lesinsky... Ten chory skurwysyn zamierzał wsadzić je do burdeli. Oddać pedofilom, szprycować lekami, żeby były posłuszne i z uśmiechem znosiły wszystko, co im robiono. Zniszczyć psychicznie, wykorzystać, „wyeksploatować", a potem zabić i wyrzucić, jakby były zużytymi rzeczami.

Uderzenie wściekłości było gwałtowne i potężne. Mało brakowało, a zerwałby się ze stołka, złapał za leżący obok na blacie wielki nóż kuchenny i zrealizował swoją wizję sprzed chwili. Jedynie silna wola Coleen i moc jej strachu zdołały utrzymać go w miejscu. Ledwie zdołały, w końcu dziewczyna również miała niemałe problemy z gniewem i łatwo się nim „zarażała".

Na chwilę utracił kontrolę nad sobą i o mało by co nie przejął kontroli nad ciałem Coleen. Oprzytomniał dopiero czując ból – to dziewczyna z całej siły wbijała widelec w udo. Tak mocno, że ten przebił skórę.

Widząc krew wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie, uświadamiają sobie jak było blisko, aby doprowadził do tragedii. Kolejnej tragedii.

Patrząc na cztery krwawe otwory po zębach widelca, które dziewczyna po chwili przesłoniła opuszczając nogawkę czarnych szortów, mógł myśleć jedynie „przepraszam". Powtarzał to słowo w kółko w myślach, jakby mogło cos zmienić, jednak wiedział, że rana od tak nie zniknie.

Przez ostatnie wydarzenia miał wrażenie, że jest kompletnie niepotrzebny i bezradny. Że jest tylko balastem dla Coleen, ciężarem pogrążającym ją coraz bardziej w kłopotach, bo też – nie da się ukryć – to właśnie on był pośrednią przyczyną tego wszystkiego. To ze względu na niego dała cynk Jasonowi, a potem musiała ratować kretyna i podpaliła magazyn, a teraz... A teraz groziło jej zdemaskowanie. Im groziło.

\- Wyłącz to gówno! – ryknął Lesinsky, wbijając nienawistne spojrzenie w ekran, który obecnie zajmowało zbliżenie reporterki.

Głośno tupiąc, zjeżony niczym zły pies, podszedł do kuchennego blatu, z którego porwał butelkę wody.

Coleen posłusznie wykonała polecenie, po czym wstała i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

\- Coś ci się nie podoba? Nie chcesz być z ojcem w jednym pokoju, tak? – warknął.

\- Muszę do ubikacji – odpowiedziała całkiem spokojnie, na co prokurator odłożył butelkę, uderzając nią o blat z taka siłą, że tworzywo pękło, a woda roztrysnęła się dokoła.

Wściekły zaczął szpetnie przeklinać i utyskiwać. Coleen, jakby nie zwracając na to uwagi, powoli wyszła z kuchni, powstrzymując się całą sobą, żeby nie zacząć biec. Co prawda zazwyczaj stosował wobec niej bardziej subtelną przemoc, taką nie zostawiającą śladów, jednak w obecnym stanie mógłby ją uderzyć... i nie wiadomo czy poprzestałby na jednym ciosie.

Tego właśnie obawiał się William. Że padalec straci panowanie nad sobą jeszcze nim obejrzy nagrania. Że uderzy raz, drugi i trzeci, i zabije...

„ _Tłukłby ją, a ja nie mógłbym nic zrobić... Nie licząc współdzielenia bólu. Tylko w tym jestem dobry, w pieprzeniu wszystkiego i cierpieniu. Oraz użalaniu się nad sobą._ " – pomyślał z goryczą.

Gorycz. Gorycz i poczucie bezradności nabrzmiały w nim tłumiąc strach i gniew. Po raz kolejny był ojcem nie potrafiącym ochronić dziecka. Całkowicie bezsilnym w starciu ze złem świata, przeciwko któremu powinien stanowić tarczę. Co prawda Coleen nie była jego...

„ _Nie, ona JEST moja. Może nie ja ją spłodziłem, ale na pewno jest bardziej moja niż tego potwora. To MOJE dziecko. MOJA córka_ ".

Myśl ta była tak gwałtowna, tak stanowcza, że niemal zaskoczyła jego samego. Zupełnie jakby jedna część umysłu usiłowała zakrzyczeć drugą. Ale tak. Mógł nazwać Coleen swoją córką. Była mu najbliższą osobą spośród wszystkich żyjących, troszczył się o nią i martwił bardziej niż o kogokolwiek na świecie i to nie tylko dlatego, że tkwił w jej ciele. Jednak to wspólne ciało sprawiło, że stali się wobec siebie niezwykle otwarci, niczego nie zatajając, dzieląc ze sobą nie tylko emocje, ale też niemal wszystkie myśli. Bywało, że całe dnie spędzali podpięci do konsoli NVR rozmawiając bez końca.

Żałował, że nie doświadczył podobnej bliskości ze swoimi dziećmi. Może wtedy zdołałby je ochronić, zapobiec wypadkowi Normana. Może wtedy wszystko byłoby normalnie.

Coleen, zyskując chwilę względnej prywatności, szybko opatrzyła ranę po widelcu i zniknęła w swoim pokoju słusznie schodząc ojcu z oczu. Wewnątrz, ciężko opadła na łóżko i przez dłuższą chwilę gapiła się tępo w ścianę. W końcu odwróciła spojrzenie w stronę zestawu komputerowego i konsoli NVR. William wyczuł jej zawahanie. Rozumiał je. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, kiedy zostaną dostarczone nagrania i jak długo zajmie prokuratorowi przejrzenie ich. Znowu z konsolą na głowie dziewczyna była niemal głucha i ślepa. Lesinsky mógłby wtargnąć do pokoju, a ona nawet nie zauważyłaby, tylko tkwiła zupełnie bezbronna w fotelu. Nie, żeby mogła wiele zdziałać nawet, gdyby była przygotowana.

Najwyraźniej doszła do podobnego wniosku, co on, bo po chwili wstała i zasiadła przed komputerem.

Uczucie spadania, chwila ciemności i po chwili znowu siedział w fotelu, w wirtualnym pokoju nastolatki. W jedynym miejscu, gdzie dziewczyna nie musiała ukrywać swoich emocji, gdzie mogła być sobą...

Dzisiaj kulącą się na posłaniu kupką nieszczęścia.

Wyglądała naprawdę żałośnie siedząc na łóżku, wtulając twarz w kolana. Cyfrowy strój – workowaty i okropnie brzydki popielaty sweter oraz wytarte dżinsy tego samego koloru – jakby sam dobrał się do jej nastroju. Wykrzywiona w grymasie zmartwienia, wbijała nieruchome spojrzenie w nagie stopy.

\- Tkwimy po uszy w gównie i nic nie możemy z tym zrobić – oświadczyła po chwili. – Może tylko modlić się o cud.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć ją, ale niestety nie mógł. Wiedziałaby, że kłamie, że to tylko puste słowa. W końcu doskonale znała swoje położenie.

\- Przepraszam – wyrzucił tylko, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Czuł się zmęczony. I stary. Cholernie stary.

Wyraźnie zaskoczona dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

\- A za co?

\- Za to, że wpakowałem cię to wszystko.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale akurat w to byłam wpakowana, od samego początku. Jeszcze nim się poznaliśmy. I prędzej czy później marnie skończę...

„ _Nie skończysz, już ja tego dopilnuję_ " – oświadczył stanowczo, ale tylko w zaciszu swoich myśli. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nie uwierzy żadnym jego zapewnieniom. Inna rzecz, że biorąc pod uwagę ich obecną sytuację sam im do końca niedowierzał.

\- ...chociaż przyznaję, wolałabym później niż wcześniej.

Westchnął. I tu tkwiło sedno sprawy. We „wcześniej".

\- Niewykluczone, że z mojej winy bieg wypadków przyspieszył. Za to przepraszam.

\- Wie pan, że jestem świadoma zarówno swoich decyzji, czynów jak i ich konsekwencji? – zapytała, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Jej głos był ciężki, pełen lęku i napięcia, ale spojrzenie miała poważne. Wręcz twarde. – Decydując się na pomoc wiedziałam, co robię i szczerze powiedziawszy nie żałuję. Większość moich działań do naszego spotkania sprowadzała się głównie do zabijania czasu w oczekiwaniu na nieuniknione. Angażując się w pana sprawę, brałam udział w czymś co mogło okazać się ważne, zmienić świat na lepsze. I może nadal będę to robić, jeżeli to przetrwamy... Chociaż tutaj już nic nie zależy od nas, tylko od ślepego losu. Poza tym chyba nie warto przepraszać, jeżeli wie się, że to, co się zrobiło, było słuszne i że nadal ma się zamiar to robić, prawda?

Westchnął. Nie mógł nie przyznać dziewczynie słuszności. Nie potrafił zarzucić swojej misji i nie żałował, że się jej podjął. Co prawda nie poświęciłby dla niej Coleen, ale też nie zrezygnował tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna mogłaby się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie. W końcu to, co zamierzał, było ważniejsze od ich obojga.

Poza tym, jedynie zyskując własne ciało, mógł pomóc samej Coleen i wyeliminować Lesinskego. Ten skurwysyn był równie zły jak Michael i jego poplecznicy, a może nawet bardziej.

\- Tak, masz rację. Jednak boli mnie to wszystko... A najbardziej to, że jestem bezradny. Że nic nie mogę.

\- Słucha pan mnie. Nie ocenia, nie moralizuje, a usiłuje zrozumieć. Jest pan jedyną osobą, która w pełni wie czym jestem, kim jestem i jaka jestem. Wie, co się tu dzieje i co mnie czeka. Niby niczego to nie zmienia, ale... Ale jest ważne. Liczy się.

William poczuł zalewające go żal i ciepło. Powoli wstał ze swojego fotela, usiał koło dziewczyny i przytulił ją. To było jedyne, co obecnie mógł zrobić. Jedyny sposób by ją uspokoić i pocieszyć, po który mógł sięgnąć. Jednak wiedział, że gest jest tylko namiastką prawdziwego objęcia, bo też świat wykreowany przez neurowirtualną konsolę nie mógł w pełni oddać świata rzeczywistego.

Naprawdę chciał mieć własne, fizyczne ciało. Chociażby po to, aby przytulić to biedne dziecko, tak jak się należy.

Trwali w objęciu dłuższą, nieco niezręczną chwilę. Przerwała ją Coleen.

\- Ktoś potrząsa moim ramieniem – mruknęła. – Chyba musimy wracać.

Skinął głową. Tak, musieli wracać. Prędzej czy później zawsze musieli.

Przeskok do świata rzeczywistego nie był specjalnie przyjemny, podobnie jak widok złowróżbnej twarzy Freda.

\- Ojciec chce cię widzieć – oświadczył oschle lokaj. – Pospiesz się, bo dzisiaj jest wybitnie nie w humorze.

Gdyby William mógł, uśmiechnąłby się krzywo. Co jak co, ale Coleen doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z nastroju prokuratora. On zresztą również, jednak właśnie dlatego słowa Freda dały mu nadzieję. W swoim obecnym stanie Lesinsky, dowiedziawszy się, że córka miała coś wspólnego z podpaleniem, osobiście zawlókłby dziewczynę do pokoju tortur, a nie wysyłał po nią lokaja.

Prokurator oczekiwał na córkę w swoim gabinecie, wbijając ponure spojrzenie w ekran wielkiego monitora. Widniało na nim kilka ujęć z kamer. Kilka bardzo dokładnych Jasona oraz trzy częściowe Coleen i Trish. Widząc to William soczyście zaklął w myślach. Chociaż spodziewał się, że chłopak da się złapać monitoringowi, miał nadzieję, że zachowa chociaż tyle rozsądku, aby zasłonić twarz. Niestety. Jego przestraszone, pełne napięcia oblicze doskonale malowało się na obrazie uchwyconym przez elektroniczne oko.

\- Znacie ich? – Lesinsky zwrócił się do Coleen i Freda.

\- Tego chłopaka. Jego siostra chodzi ze mną do szkoły – mruknęła dziewczyna. – To ćpunka, on bodajże diluje.

W pierwszym momencie słowa Coleen zaskoczyły Williama, ale po chwili zrozumiał. W obecnym, wysoko zelektronizowanym świecie namierzenie kogoś na postawie wizerunku nie powinno przysporzyć trudności. Media społecznościowe i wrzucane hurtowo do sieci zdjęcia pozbawiały człowieka anonimowości. Poza tym Fred doskonale wiedział, kim jest dzieciak, którego twarz wyświetlała się na ekranie. Kłamstwo zostałoby natychmiast uchwycone i obalone.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził lokaj. – Z tego co mi wiadomo, młodzieniec ma coś wspólnego z narkotykami, dlatego od dłuższego czasu miałem na niego oko, żeby nie kręcił się wokół Coleen.

\- I co, kręcił się? – zapytał prokurator.

\- Nie.

\- A ci dwaj albo te dwie... – machnął w stronę monitora. – Może któreś to jego siostra?

\- Wątpię. – Przez twarz Freda przesunął się cień wzgardy. – Ta młoda dama to osoba wysoce nierozsądna i przy każdej okazji manifestująca swoją kobiecość. Nawet po to, aby podpalić skład ubrałaby zwiewną sukienkę.

Wzrok prokuratora przesunął się na Coleen.

\- To prawda. No i gdyby ona tam wtedy była, pewnie też zginęłaby w wybuchu albo zaatakowała ochronę i została schwytana. Ma porządnie nie po kolei. Co prawda Jason ma też dziewczynę w naszej szkole, ale raz, że Chloe, znaczy jego siostra, chodzi za nią krok w krok, dwa jest chuda jak śmierć. Żadna z nich nie wygląda jak szkielet w ubraniu, więc raczej żadna to nie ona. Chociaż trochę trudno stwierdzić po tych fragmentach.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie niezrozumiały pomruk, a jego twarz wykrzywił ponury, złowieszczy grymas.

\- Wiecie, gdzie mieszka?

\- Nie.

\- Tak. – Fred spojrzał na pracodawcę obojętnie. – W końcu miałem go na oku, prawda?

\- Doskonale. Przekaż adres Tomowi, odwiedzi tego młodzieniaszka z chłopakami.

Chociaż zapewne oczekiwała tych słów, Wiliam poczuł jak serce dziewczyny zamiera, kiedy wypowiedział je głośno. Tylko Jason łączył ją z podpaleniem. Jeżeli go złapią, zaczną torturować... Cóż, wtedy może się pożegnać z dotychczasowym, niewesołym życiem i przywitać z istnym piekłem na ziemi.

William również, jednak już tyle razy zaznał piekła, że nie przerażało go to aż tak bardzo. Bardziej martwił się o Coleen... I o to, że być może już nigdy nie dopadnie Michaela i jego nekromantów. Że po raz kolejny polegnie i nie zdoła nikogo ani niczego ochronić.

Coleen wyszła z gabinetu ojca z ciężkim sercem, które ciążyło jej niczym kamień, a jednocześnie wrażeniem pustki. Zupełnie, jakby była chodzącą skorupa. Afton doskonale znał to uczucie, bo i jemu ono towarzyszyło. Obecnie emocje jego i nosicielki doskonale się nakładały, stanowiąc werbel do pełnego napięcia oczekiwania na najgorsze.

Jednak najgorsze mimo upływu godzin jakoś nie chciało nadejść, co obudziło w nim nadzieję. Stojący na biurku dziewczyny klasyczny budzik wskazywał szóstą po południu, kiedy drzwi na dole trzasnęły, a prokurator gdzieś pojechał.

Może Jason zdążył uciec? A może opierał się podczas przesłuchania i nic nie powiedział? Nie miał pojęcia. Miał jednak nadzieją, że chłopak zbiegł i ukrył się na tyle dobrze, aby nikt go nie odnalazł. Chociaż bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że jeden z ludzi Lesinskiego przesadził i zabił dzieciaka.

Naprawdę nie życzył Jasonowi śmierci, ale już wolał taki scenariusz od wpadki. Coleen natomiast... Ona chyba nic nie wolała. Skulona na łóżku – tym razem rzeczywistym, nie elektronicznym – wydawała się zawieszona w stanie pełnej przerażenia apatii. Nie ruszała się, nic nie mówiła, nawet mrugała rzadko. Wola walki kompletnie ją opuściła. Wyglądało na to, że kompletnie się poddała.

Żałował, NAPRAWDĘ żałował, że nie może nic zrobić. Że nie może pomóc.

Nieoczekiwanie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi – krótkie, ale stanowcze.

\- Proszę – mruknęła, czy raczej wychrypiała Coleen. Siedziała tak długo niczego nie jedząc ani nie pijąc, że kompletnie zaschło jej w gardle.

Lokaj wkroczył prężnym krokiem do środka i obrzucił dziewczynę chłodnym spojrzeniem, z którego kompletnie nic nie dało się wyczytać. Zimne spojrzenie obojętnego zabójcy, aż skóra cierpła... Jednak Fred nie wykonał żadnego gestu mogącego świadczyć, że zamierza zrobić Coleen krzywdę. Stał tylko z założonymi rękoma, czym skojarzył się Williamowi z nauczycielem wiszącym nad niesfornym uczniem, który właśnie pobazgrał ławkę.

\- Jason zbiegł. Do morloków – oświadczył po chwili, głosem będącym ledwie słyszalnym, a zarazem niezwykle wyrazistym szeptem. – Jest poza zasięgiem twojego ojca. Z chłopaka straszny idiota, ale instynktu samozachowawczego nie można mu odmówić.

Gdyby metaforyczny ciężar, który spadł z serca dziewczyny uderzył w podłogę, rozległby się głośny huk, a panele doznałyby poważnego uszczerbku.

William pozwolił sobie wykonać mentalny odpowiednik głębokiego oddechu, jednak Coleen nawet nie drgnęła, wlepiając spojrzenie w Freda. Rozumiał dlaczego – mężczyzna nie powiedziałby jej tego ot tak. Musiał mieć powód.

\- Wiesz dlaczego nie pisnąłem ani słówka? – zapytał po chwili, jednocześnie obwieszczając, że wie o wszystkim... A przynajmniej o prawie wszystkim. Musiał jakimś cudem rozpoznać ją na jednym ze zdjęć. – Bo nikt mnie nie mógł na tym przyłapać. No i muszę przyznać, że usuwając z tego świata Faję odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty. Skurwysyn już dawno powinien spłonąć. Jednak następnym razem nie licz, że COKOLWIEK przemilczę. Znasz stawkę. Ja też ją znam, więc się pilnuj. To było pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Jeżeli poczuję się zagrożony, pogrążę cię. Bez wahania. Rozumiesz?

Coleen nic nie odpowiedziała. Prawdopodobnie obawiała się, że lokaj ma na sobie jakiś podsłuch i ją tylko podpuszcza. Fred musiał to zrozumieć, bo skinął głową i złapał za klamkę zamierzając wyjść.

\- W pożarze zginęły dzieci – rzuciła Coleen ni z tego ni z owego.

Przez twarz Freda przemknął cień.

\- Śmierć była dla nich łaską. Zresztą i tak by umarły po miesiącu, może dwóch. Skurwiele, którzy odwiedzają burdele, do których twój tatuś zbiera towar... To nie są normalni ludzie. Właściwie to nie są nawet normalni zboczeńcy. Nie masz pojęcia do czego są zdolni. Raz... Raz były kłopoty i musiałem tam posprzątać. Widziałem w życiu wiele zła i wyrządziłem go wiele, ale czegoś podobnego nie chcę już NIGDY oglądać.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Fred nie chciał nigdy czegoś takiego widzieć, William wolałby nigdy o tym nie słyszeć, tym bardziej, że jego wyobraźnia, która przez lata naoglądała się wielu makabrycznych rzeczy, zaczęła podsuwać mu niezbyt przyjemne obrazy. Jednak, szczerze powiedziawszy, bardziej niż nimi przejmował się powodem, dla którego dziewczyna w ogóle wspomniała o śmierci tamtych dzieci. Przecież to nie miało związku...

Nagle pole jego widzenia przesłoniły pierw dłonie dziewczyny, potem koc, który naciągnęła na głowę, kładąc się na łóżku. Jednocześnie uderzyła w niego fala emocji nastolatki. W większości niemożliwych do określenia, za wyjątkiem tej jednej, dominującej. Ulgi.

Dziewczyna dygotała na całym ciele, pod powiekami zamkniętych oczu zaczęły się zbierać łzy, a w gardle nabrzmiał... Szloch? Skowyt? Chociaż współdzielili ciało, William nie potrafił tego określić.

To niewiarygodne, że ulga potrafi rozbić człowieka na miliard kawałeczków tak samo jak prawda.

\- Chyba nigdy nie odwdzięczę się Fredowi. Naprawdę... naprawdę mam więcej szczęścia niż rozumu – szepnęła ni to do siebie ni to do niego.

Łzy nie popłynęły. Powstrzymała je, zapewne widząc, że jeżeli będzie miała twarz opuchniętą od płaczu, prokurator może zacząć zadawać pytania. Strach przed potworem sprawił, że kontrolowała się nawet w takiej chwili.

William nienawidził Lesinskiego. Naprawdę nienawidził. Bardziej niż nienawidziła go Coleen, a to dlatego, że zwyrodnialec zagrażał właśnie jej. Obecnie jedynej osobie, na której Williamowi zależało, o którą się troszczył. A zawsze bardziej nienawidzimy tych, którzy krzywdzą naszych ukochanych, niż tych, którzy krzywdzą nas.

Lesinski był człowiekiem, który chciał skrzywdzić _jego dziecko_ , czego William nie mógł i _nie chciał_ wybaczyć.


End file.
